Lazos de Sangre (Mo Dao Zu Shi) (WangxianXicheng)
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: "Lan Zhan, si te dijera la verdad... ¿me perdonarías?" Un secreto que Wwx juro callar y termino borrado de su mente tras morir y renacer en el cuerpo de Mo. ¿Sera capaz de callarlo o el remordimiento será más grande que terminara contándole a su esposo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Lan Wanji cuando se entere? Post-Canon Omegaverse
1. Prologo

.

* * *

** – Prologo –**

* * *

_El olor a incienso inundaba la pequeña habitación, provocándole una sensación de melancolía y resentimiento._

_Su cuerpo aún se sentía adolorido por el hecho de haber dado a luz al pequeño que dormía plácidamente en la cuna que estaba poco menos de cinco metros de él. Habían pasado poco menos de tres días desde entonces, días en los que aún no conocía el color de su cabello ni el de sus ojos, todo para no crear ese vínculo que todo omega generaba con su cachorro nada más tenerlo entre sus brazos._

_Quizás otros pensarían que lo hacía porque aquel pequeño ser, había sido un cachorro no deseado pero, la realidad es que, él amaba a su pequeño más que nada en el mundo y, justamente por el amor que le tenía, era que había decido alejarle, para que tuviera una mejor vida, ajeno a la sangre y muerte que lo perseguían desde que había surgido como el patriarca Yiling._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando joven mujer, una beta, ingreso tímidamente, anunciándole la llegada del hijo del clan Lanling Jin. El asintió con su cabeza y la joven beta salía de la habitación._

_Unos minutos después la puerta de su habitación nuevamente se abrió, dejando ingresar a Jin Zixuan, el alfa y esposo de su hermana Yanli. Su cuñado le dedico un leve saludo antes de continuar y caminar hacia la cama en la que se encontraba postrado._

_\- ¿Y mi shijie? – pregunto al tenerlo a lado suyo._

_\- Ella no pudo venir – dijo tomando asiento en el pequeño banco cerca de la cama – se le rompió la fuente._

_\- ¿Ella está bien? – hablo tratando de levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en su vientre hizo que emitiera un quejido de dolor._

_Jin Zixuan se levantó del banco para impedirle que se levantara de la cama, haciendo que volviera a acostarse._

_\- Tranquilo, lo está - le aseguro._

_\- Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Respirando profundamente – deberías estar con ella, Rulan está por nacer._

_\- Ella me pidió que viniera, te hizo una promesa._

_\- Ninguna promesa vale tanto como el nacimiento de un hijo – murmuro sin ánimo._

_\- Tampoco el abandonar uno._

_Tras decir aquello supo que había cometido un enorme error. Ambos desviaron la mirada, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y agrio por el mismo pero, aun con todo ello, Zixuan trato de corregirse y hablo._

_\- Lo siento, yo no debí…_

_\- No, no te disculpes – contesto con tristeza – tienes razón, abandonar un hijo es… La peor decisión que alguien podría tomar._

_Su cuñado no hablo y permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole continuar._

_\- Conoces las circunstancias de su concepción y sabes mis motivos pero… No comprendes lo difícil que es tener que decirle adiós._

_Y era la verdad._

_Tomar la decisión de alejarlo no había sido una idea tomada a la ligera. Durante días, mucho antes de darle a luz, había sospesado cada escenario posible, muchos planes cruzaron su cabeza, incluso el de decirle la verdad al padre de su hijo, entregárselo para que lo mantuviera a salvo porque, ¿Quién mejor que el clan Lan para mantener seguro a su cachorro?_

_Pero cada que tenía la intención de ir, hablar con Lan Wanji sobre su paternidad, un mal presentimiento golpeaba con fuerza su corazón. Él era el patriarca Yiling, su reputación le precedía, el camino que había elegido junto a la cultivación demoniaca era algo que nunca podría borrar, ¿y si trataban de lastimar a su cachorro cuando supieran que él era la madre? ¿Y si el clan se negaba a recibir a su pequeño? ¿Y si Lan Zhan no le creía? _

_Los rumores sobre ser un mujeriego que jugaba con cuanta chica conocía siempre estaban a la orden del día y estaba seguro que muchos crearían que el cachorro era producto de una de las tantas "aventuras" que había tenido con algún alfa o alguna joven mujer._

_No, definitivamente debía cerciorarse que su pequeño tuviera una vida lejos de todos aquellos rumores, de todo camino que estuviera inmerso en la cultivación, él tendría una buena vida, común y corriente… Pero feliz al fin y al cabo._

_Por ello, su cuñado estaba ahí, para cumplir la promesa que su hermana le había hecho al poco tiempo de saber que estaba en cinta._

_\- Llévatelo – le dijo a su cuñado tras haber salido de sus pensamientos._

_\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto, cerciorándose si su cuñado estaba completamente decidido – Si me lo llevo, jamás volverlas a verle._

_Apretó con fuerza la tela de la sabana que lo cubría y asintió con pesar._

_Zixuan soltó un largo suspiro al ver la firmeza en las palabras de su cuñado, se levantó del banco y camino hacia la cuna. Una vez estuvo cerca de ella, contemplo por primera vez al pequeño cachorro quien dormía profundamente, maravillándose por lo frágil e inocente que este se veía, dibujando una suave sonrisa en sus labios sin poder evitarlo._

_Tras darle una última mirada, lo tomo en brazos, cuidando que el cachorro no se despertara mientras lo acomodaba sobre los mismos. Cuando se cercioro que este seguía dormido, se encamino nuevamente hacia la cama._

_\- ¿No quieres verle? – Pregunto – antes de que…_

_\- No – contesto tajantemente – sabes el por qué – girando su cabeza hacia la dirección contraria – si lo veo… Yo no…_

_Para un cachorro el primer contacto con sus padres era de vital importancia, creaba el vínculo afectuoso y el cachorro comenzaba a percibir el aroma de sus progenitores, haciéndolo suyo, combinándolos, generando el suyo propio pero manteniendo la esencia de aquellos que lo concibieron._

_Por ello, Wuxian había tomado aquella decisión, si otra pareja lo tomaba y criaba, tomaría un olor diferente y así, estaría protegido de aquellos que quisieran vincularlo con el infame Patriarca Yiling._

_\- Llévatelo – repitió pero esta vez su voz sonaba entre cortada – Por favor… _

_Su cuñado apretó un poco el pequeño cuerpecito que cargaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo pena por el joven omega, percibiendo en el ambiente sus feromonas, llenas de amargura y tristeza, indicándole que aquello, era lo más difícil que estaba haciendo._

_\- Muy bien – contesto dándole la espalda – me lo llevare._

_Camino hacia la puerta donde la sirvienta abrió nuevamente la puerta pero, antes de salir, la voz de Wuxian lo detuvo._

_\- Pavo real…_

_-…_

_\- Encuéntrale una buena familia, que lo cuiden y alimente correctamente, que nunca le mencionen el pasado que tuvo, que lo eduquen y lo hagan un hombre de bien, que siempre le recuerden que, no importa ser omega o alfa, que nunca incline la cabeza ante nadie y… Y…_

_\- ¿Y?_

_\- Que sea feliz…_

_Durante unos segundos Zixuan no contesto pero, tras una larga espera, hablo._

_\- Lo será._

_Y salió de la habitación mientras, el rostro de Wuxian se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas por la perdida._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Se levantó del lecho, llevándose una mano hacia su corazón el cual, latía de forma descontrolada, se limpió el sudor acumulado de la frente con el dorso de su mano, se relamió los labios, sintiendo como su boca estaba reseca.

Levantándose con cuidado, evitando despertar a su pareja, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que estaba al frente, para tomar un poco de agua y poder despejar su mente.

\- Eso… No fue una pesadilla… - dijo en un murmullo, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Con pasos lentos camino hacia la puerta del Jinshi, abriéndola un poco para poder recibir la fría brisa que corría por la noche, su mente aún estaba perturbada por aquellas imágenes, la corta conversación de la misma pero, lo que más le había impactado, era el hecho de ver, por unos segundos aquel pequeño ser, tan indefenso y frágil, que había sido traído al mundo para ser entregado a alguien más.

"_Aquel bebe… Era mi hijo"_ pensó apoyándose en la puerta del Jinshi _"mío y de Lan Zhan" _Apretando con fuerza la madera de la misma_ "tal parece que mi mala memoria no solo repercutió en los sucesos de la ciudad sin noche también, borre inconscientemente el hecho de que había abandonado a mi propio hijo"_

No supo cuando tiempo permaneció en aquella posición, ni cuando tiempo estuvo expuesto al frio pero, solo se percató de ello cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el mismo, obligándole a cerrar la puerta para regresar al lecho que compartía con su esposo.

"_¿Debería decirle a Lan Zhan?"_ se preguntó mentalmente _"Pero, ¿de que serviría?, nuestro hijo ya debe ser todo un hombre, quizás hasta ya formo su propia familia… Además, encontrarlo sería casi imposible, los únicos que saben que familia lo adopto están muertos"_

Se abrazó así mismo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el frio que aun sentía o por la sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de su corazón al recordar aquella perdida.

\- De nada sirve lamentarme, ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Tarde… ¿Para qué?

Dio un pequeño brinco al encontrarse con la figura de su esposo sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, observándole con aquel hermoso rostro frio e inexpresivo, pero con una mirada llena de preocupación, una que supuso, fue provocada al ver que no se encontraba a su lado.

\- Wei Ying – lo llamo suavemente al ver que no contestaba.

\- Lo siento, Lan Zhan – dijo tratando de hablar con su tono de voz de siempre – necesitaba un poco de aire, ya sabes, cuando tengo algún sueño que evoca mi pasado…

\- Lo sé – le contesto.

\- ¿Es por ello que no viniste a buscarme? – acercándose a su esposo mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

\- Necesitabas tu espacio.

\- Me conoces muy bien, Lan er ge ge – dijo con un tono de voz algo insinuante.

\- No me llames así –susurro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

\- Mírate, llevamos más de cinco años de matrimonio, ¿Cómo algo como eso aún puede hacer que te avergüences? – Sentándose en su regazo y pasando sus manos por su cuello - ¿Qué no hemos hecho en este lecho? – acercando su nariz al cuello de su esposo para depositar un beso y aspirar el exquisito aroma a sándalo que este poseía.

Si había algo que Wei Wuxian amaba más, aparte de su hermoso esposo, era el embriagante aroma que este poseía, el olor a sándalo que lo había cautivado cuando, una noche, durante un tejado, bajo la luz de la luna, este le había golpeado de pronto, indicándole que aquel hermoso joven de piel clara y mirada fría era su destinado pero, como el buen omega revoltoso, rebelde y denso que era, no se había percatado de ello, pensando que solo era un buen aroma que le gustaba respirar.

Que inocente e ingenuo había sido, si solo se hubiese guiado por ese instinto, quizás sus caminos se habrían unido mucho antes y su hijo…

\- ¿Wei Ying? – lo llamo su esposo, al percatarse que el aroma a jazmín tan propio de su marido, estaba cambiando por algo un poco más agrio y condimentado.

-¿He? – Parpadeo un poco al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos – Lo siento, al parecer aún sigo algo aturdido por la pesadilla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-… - No contesto y se abrazó un poco más al cuerpo de su esposo.

\- ¿Wei Ying?

\- Lan Zhan… ¿Qué piensas de las personas que guardan secretos?

Wanji se sorprendió por la repentina y extraña pregunta que su esposo le había formulado, durante el tiempo que habían compartido como pareja, ningún secreto se había guardado entre ellos por lo que, tras meditarlo, llego a la conclusión que quizás la misma surgió por la pesadilla que su omega había tenido.

\- Muchas veces las personas guardan secretos porque creen que es lo correcto – afirmo envolviendo el delgado cuerpo de su marido entre sus brazos – creen ciegamente que con ello, protegen a quienes aprecian o…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Creen que sus errores son irreparables a tal punto que lo mejor es guardar silencio, para evitar que algo aun peor suceda.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su marido hizo que su corazón se agitara, temblando ligeramente entre los brazos del mismo.

\- ¿Tienes frio? – al percatarse del ligero temblor de su omega.

\- Mmm… - asintió con su cabeza – caliéntame – susurro intentando alejar su mente de aquellos fantasmas del pasado y buscando un poco del calor de su esposo – Lan er ge ge… Tu omega quiere tu calor – dejando pequeños besos sobre la piel del cuello del mayor.

\- Wei Ying… - dijo su nombre en un murmullo, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a percibir – No pidas algo que después no puedes soportar.

El omega sonrió y se alejó para contemplar el rostro de su hermoso alfa.

\- ¿Acaso mi alfa no me quiere? – Sonriendo de medio lado – Tu bello omega te necesita, acaso… ¿te negaras? – Bajando su mano hasta llegar al miembro de su alfa, frotándolo ligeramente sobre la tela de su pantalón - ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

Wanji apretó los dientes.

Si había algo que nunca podría negar, era lo adicto que se había vuelto al cuerpo de su omega, su aroma lo embriagaba, cada movimiento suyo lo excitaba y el solo escuchar su voz llamándole, le producían unas inmensas ganas de encerrarlo dentro de las paredes del Jinshi y perderse entre las oleadas del calor de ambos, llevándole a la cúspide del placer tras yacer en el lecho que compartían.

Sin poder resistirse al fuerte aroma que su esposo estaba despidiendo, lo tomo de los brazos y lo arrojo a la cama, haciendo que este emitiera un leve quejido por el acto. Retiro el pantalón que ambos vestían, abrió las piernas de su omega para posicionándose entre ellas y entro en él, haciendo que ambos gimieran por el acto.

\- Lan… Zhan… Muy profundo - hablo de forma entrecortada, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por la forma en que había sido tomado.

\- Tú lo pediste – le contesto su esposo.

Lentamente su esposo comenzó a embestirlo, logrando con aquello que comenzara a gemir por el placer y el ardor que estaba sintiendo al verse llenado de forma tan profunda.

\- Más… Lan er ge ge… Más… - dijo tomando el rostro de su esposo para besar sus labios.

Su alfa lo consintió, comenzando a embestirlo con más fuerza, haciendo que con ello, sus gritos subieran de volumen una vez finalizaron el beso.

\- Mantén… Tu voz baja – le indico sintiéndose mareado por el calor del momento.

No tenía planeado volver a yacer con su esposo por lo que, no habían colocado los talismanes anti sonido por lo que, era casi un hecho que, si su esposo no bajaba la voz, su tío los escucharía y lo que menos deseaba era tener que escucharlo hablar mal de su esposo o de las reglas que habían roto por hacer tal escandalo durante la madrugada.

Por su parte, Wei Wuxian continuaba gimiendo sin control al sentirse mareado por el placer y el dolor que su alfa le estaba entregando, olvidándose con ello, por unos instantes, de la realidad que cruelmente le había golpeado minutos antes además de mandar muy lejos la cordura que le indicaba que debía medir sus alaridos.

Tras entregarse ambos a la pasión que siempre los movía y llegar dos veces al cielo, ambos se encontraban descansando uno a lado del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

\- ¿Ya no tienes frio?

Wuxian sonrió y asintió a la pregunta.

\- Lan er gege siempre me calienta.

-…

\- Ya no tengo frio de hecho… - lanzando un largo bostezo.

\- Es mejor dormir, pronto amanecerá – declaro su esposo, depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

\- Mmm… - besando el cuello del alfa.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron pausadas y tranquilas, indicando que habían caído por completo en la inconciencia.

Pero, aun cuando el suave aroma a sándalo de su alfa debía relajarlo por completo, una sola pregunta le mantuvo inquieto aun en sueños.

"_Lan Zhan, si te dijera la verdad… ¿Me perdonarías?"_

**つづく**** / Continuara...**

* * *

Muy bien, debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo omegaverse así que no sé qué tan mal salga esto, incluso la historia se puede al garete en algún punto jajaja

No sé cuándo actualizare o cuando seguirá esto porque, como aclare, decidí leer la novela para poder continuarlo así que, tratare de ir actualizando con capítulos cortos para que sea más fluido.

Espero me apoyen y si tienen ideas pueden dejármelas aquí, quizás tome algunas y las ponga en este Fanfic.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo I

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

"_Los remordimientos son una pérdida de tiempo, son el pasado que te priva del presente." − Lindsay Duncan_

* * *

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, entrando de lleno por las ventanas del Jinshi, por lo que tomo las sabanas y se cubrió nuevamente con ellas, respirando el suave aroma a sándalo que su alfa había dejado impregnado en ellas.

El suave aroma de su alfa y el ligero cosquilleo en cada poro de su cuerpo, eran el vivo recordatorio de lo vivido durante su celo. Rememorar los cinco días que había pasado con su esposo yaciendo en ese lecho para satisfacerlo era de las mejores cosas que podía pedir. Tener aquel musculoso cuerpo sobre el suyo, escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su marido mientras lo hacía suyo, los suaves gruñidos que soltaba cada que lo embestía, lo placentero que era sentirse lleno y anudado cada que llegaban al orgasmo, era uno de los momentos que, aunque lo hacían sonrojar, lo llenaban de una inmensa dicha que no podía describir.

En ocasiones como esta, siempre pensaba que si años atrás le hubiesen dicho que se casaría con el segundo maestro de Gusu land, vestiría los colores de su secta −si la ocasión lo requería− y sería feliz por hacerlo, seguramente se habría echado a reír por lo loco que aquello sonaba.

Si bien, en su vida pasada al igual que ahora, había sido un omega, tener pareja nunca tuvo mucha importancia para él, ya que la mayoría siempre le dejo muy claro que, siendo tan diferente a lo que se esperaba de un omega –Ser dulce, sumiso y educado – ningún alfa estaría dispuesto a enlazarse con él. Por lo que, el tema de enamorarse y formar una familia era una de las experiencias que nunca creyó vivir.

Al menos así fue, hasta que conoció a su esposo.

Quizás al conocerlo no se dio cuenta, el aroma de su marido era el más dulce que había percibido, uno por el cual se sintió atraído de forma inconsciente y que le insto a acercarse, poco sabía que aquello era obra del hilo rojo que los unía, era su destinado, pero su forma tan densa de ver la vida no le permitió darse cuenta.

No hasta ese día… Donde concibieron a su hijo.

El recuerdo de esa pesadilla en donde vio cómo su cuñado se lleva a su hijo, volvía a apoderarse de su mente con fuerza desgarradora, haciendo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente y su pecho se contrajera de dolor.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó las sabanas, tratando en vano de ahuyentar esos recuerdos que, aunque eran parte de una vida pasada, aun le carcomían por dentro y que habían regresado solo para atormentarlo.

Se levantó de pronto, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados para despejar su mente, respiro profundamente y decidió que, al no poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, tomaría un baño e iría por el desayuno.

− De nada sirve lamentarme – se dijo así mismo mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño sin ninguna prenda encima, después de todo, era el único que estaba en el Jinshi.

Una vez llego al baño, abrió la puerta del mismo, parpadeando con sorpresa al percatarse que el agua de la bañera ya estaba preparada para él.

− Lan Zhan me conoce bien, incluso supo en que momento despertaría – soltando una pequeña risa al pensar en su alfa.

Cerro la puerta tras de él e ingreso a la bañera, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir la agradable temperatura del agua. Comúnmente, los baños que tomaba eran dados por su hermoso esposo, quien lo tomaba en brazos aun estando algo adormilado, lo sumergía en la tina para brindarle un caluroso pero satisfactorio baño, lo vestía y lo volvía a meter en el lecho, para que siguiera descansando hasta la hora de la comida.

Las únicas veces que su esposo no llevaba a cabo aquella tarea, era justamente cuando finalizaba su celo, optando por prepararle el baño y dejarlo disfrutar del mismo, así tendría unos momentos a solas y podría despejarse por completo.

Fue durante esos momentos que, pensando en su alfa, que no pudo evitar evocar la pesadilla que tantas noches interrumpía su sueño. Aun cuando minutos atrás se dijo que no debía lamentarse, no podía dejar de lado el pensamiento sobre el paradero de su cachorro y en lo incierto que era para él, la vida que debía tener actualmente.

"_¿De qué color será su cabello?, ¿habrá heredado los ojos de Lan Zhan o los míos?"_ se preguntó apretando la esponja entre sus manos _"¿Él estará bien?" _dejando la misma aun lado y sumergiéndose en el agua _"¿Será feliz?, sé que le pedí al pavo real que le encontrara una buena familia pero… ¿Y si no fue así?" _

Conforme esas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, pequeñas burbujas brotaron desde sus ojos, indicando que aquellas eran lágrimas que intentaba borrar con el agua pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, el dolor y el remordimiento que estas representaban, solo crecía conforme más y más pensamientos aparecían entorno a su hijo.

* * *

Observo su reflejo en el enorme espejo mientras terminaba de atarse el cabello en su habitual coleta de caballo. Al terminar, su vista se mantuvo al frente, su rostro mostraba algo de cansancio, no solo por las actividades a las que su cuerpo se vio presa durante su celo sino, también, por las noches en las que se despertó a mitad de la madrugada gracias a las pesadillas por lo que, las ojeras, aunque tenues, estaban un tanto marcadas bajos sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos mantuvo la mirada sobre su reflejo y, de un momento a otro, llevo las palmas de sus manos hacia sus mejillas, para golpearlas con las mismas.

− Wei Ying, espabila – se dijo así mismo – no puedes seguir lamentándote, tomaste la decisión y ahora no queda más que vivir con ello – cerrando sus ojos y lanzando un largo suspiro – además, hablamos de mi Shijie, estoy seguro que mi cachorro tiene una buena vida y es feliz – tratando de convencerse así mismo para ahuyentar los remordimientos – Sí, definitivamente lo es.

Con aquel pensamiento, dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y con determinación se levantó del banco, dispuesto a buscar algo que comer cuando, un suave pero contundente golpe en la puerta del Jinshi lo detuvo.

− ¿Quién?

− Madre, soy yo, A− Yuan.

Con solo escuchar su voz, el rostro de Wuxian se ilumino y se precipitó hacia la puerta del Jinshi, abriéndola de golpe para ver el sonriente rostro de su hijo.

− ¡A−Yuan! – Envolviendo al más joven en un cálido abrazo.

El joven alfa simplemente correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como el suave aroma a jazmín proveniente del omega, lo envolvía por completo, llenándolo de una agradable sensación que le indicaba que se encontraba en casa.

− ¿Cuándo regresaste? – le pregunto el omega al separarse.

− Ayer por la noche, como fue después del toque de queda, Zewu−jun nos envió a nuestras habitaciones para que descansáramos, por ello no pude venir a verles e informarles de nuestro regreso.

Desde hacía más de una semana que los juniors habían salido en compañía de Zewu−jun –quien había tomado el lugar de su hermano para dirigirlos mientras este último se encargaba del celo de su esposo− para encargarse, a pedido de su líder, de una oleada de cadáveres en una zona dentro de las tierras del clan Lanling Jin.

Cuando Wei Wuxian escucho esto último, no pudo evitar pensar que era algo hecho a propósito y que su sobrino Jin Ling, solo buscaba excusas para ver a sus amigos o, más bien, a una persona en específico. Él sabía perfectamente que la secta Lanling Jin tenía cultivadores capaces que podían realizar dicha tarea pero, conociendo el carácter de su sobrino, este último jamás lo reconocería por lo que, simplemente se limitó a seguir siendo un observador más y disfrutar de la inocencia de la juventud.

− ¿Qué llevas contigo? – dijo al percatarse de la caja que su hijo sostenida por la aza.

− Oh – levantando la caja de donde provenía un agradable olor – como mi padre estaba por reunirse con Zewu−jun, me pidió que trajera el almuerzo en su lugar.

"_Cierto, Lan Zhan tiene que informar de lo que sucedido en la secta mientras él no estaba aunque…"_ dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa _"no es como si mi querido esposo estuviese muy al pendiente de ella"_

− ¿Mamá? – pregunto al ver la extraña sonrisa en el rostro del omega.

− No es nada – negando con su cabeza y haciendo un ademan con su mano como restándole importancia – pero entremos, muero de hambre.

Su hijo asintió e ingresaron al Jinshi.

El agradable aroma de la comida impregno el lugar. Wuxian comenzó a disgustarla sin moderación alguna, siendo observado por un sonriente Sizhui, quien disfrutaba ver como su madre disfrutaba de los alimentos que su padre le había preparado.

Una vez el omega termino sus alimentos, su hijo metió con cuidado los platos sucios nuevamente en la caja mientras él se acercaba al compartimiento donde guardaba su amada "sonrisa del emperador" y poder servirse un vaso del mismo.

− ¿Y cómo les fue en la cacería? – sentándose nuevamente en su banco.

− Todo salió muy bien, solucionamos el problema con los cadáveres.

− ¿Encontraron el origen? – tomando un trago de su vaso.

Su hijo asintió, comenzando a relatarle los hechos ocurridos en las tierras del clan Lanling Jin. El como una vieja y secreta fosa donde iban a parar los cadáveres de quienes morían o eran asesinados en aquel lugar, comenzaron a levantarse por las energías resentidas acumuladas en ellos. Los cadáveres atacaban a quienes los habían matado o, a quienes culpaban por su muerte, fuera por una enfermedad u homicidio.

Fue gracias al uso de las canciones emitidas por el líder del clan Lan que lograron calmarlos y así, poder eliminarlos por completo, aunque la zona no fue totalmente purificada por los años de energía resentida acumulada, el clan Lanling Jin, juro encargarse de ello e informarles cuando todo estuviese totalmente limpio de energías negativas.

− Así que… ¿A−Ling se presentó? – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Su hijo parpadeo por la extraña pregunta.

− Sí, él nos apoyó al igual que algunos cultivadores de su secta – aseguro con una sonrisa.

− ¿Y no te dio curiosidad el que haya solicitado especialmente que el clan Lan los apoyara?

− Un poco pero, por la buena relación que tenemos con ellos, llegue a la conclusión que lo hizo porque se siente más cómodo trabajar con aquellos que considera sus amigos aunque, Jingyi le pregunto directamente, comentándole que podría haberle pedido ayuda a su tío, lo cual causo una pequeña discusión entre ambos.

Wuxian sonrió por lo último dicho, imaginándose aquella escena en su mente.

− ¿Cuál fue su respuesta tras la pelea entre ambos?

− Lo que intuí, que se sentía más cómodo trabajar con nosotros por los lazos amistosos que existen entre nosotros además, siempre ha preferido trabajar con Jingyi y conmigo en las cacerías – concluyo con una enorme sonrisa.

Wuxian soltó una ligera risa al escuchar su respuesta, pensando que su hijo era muy inocente ante las claras indirectas de su sobrino.

− Ya veo – sonriendo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su vino – _"querida Shijie, tu hijo definitivamente heredo la personalidad de su padre, incluso traza los mismos planes para acercarse a quien le interesa…"_

Aquella conclusión le causaba algo de gracia. Aun cuando su hijo no compartía lazos de sangre con su esposo y con él mismo, era claro que había adoptado los hábitos y algunas características de la personalidad del primero. Siendo un tanto inocente hacia las claras indirectas y coqueteos de otras personas, fueran alfas, omegas o betas.

Porque, aunque su hijo no se daba cuenta, él se había percatado que su pequeño llamaba la atención de cuanta persona lo conocía, ¿y quién no lo haría? Era un chico inteligente y educado, proveniente de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del mundo. Actual heredero del clan Lan, con una belleza y elegancia propias de su persona, además de una presencia imponente que, al igual que su padre y tío, lograba doblegar a muchos alfas que han tratado de subestimarlo.

Era en momentos como esos que se recordaba que su hijo, aquel niño que gustaba de babear a Chequing y jugaba con él mientras lo enterraba en la tierra como una col, ya no era tan pequeño y pronto, conforme se acercaba su mayoría de edad, se volvería en todo un hombre.

"_Si mi hijo estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que hubiese adorado a su hermano mayor tanto como su padre y yo lo hacemos"_ pensó con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

El aroma a picante y algo agrio lentamente comenzó a extenderse por el lugar, llamando la atención del joven alfa, quien coloco un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

− Mamá – le llamo en un débil murmullo − ¿estás bien?

El omega se sobresaltó al escuchar la preguntan, había dejado escapar sus feromonas sin poder evitarlo, preocupando a su hijo en el trayecto. Negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

− No es nada, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas de mi pasado.

−…

− Cuando era joven también solíamos salir de cacería con otras sectas, y al igual que ustedes, había cultivadores con los que nos sentíamos más cómodos durante las mismas por la amistad que compartíamos – dijo, sabiendo que, aunque tenía algo de verdad en sus palabras, nada tenía que ver con lo que realmente estaba pensando – solo, me puse nostálgico.

− ¿Seguro?

− Si, no te preocupes – levantándose de su banco – pero ya no te entretengo más, seguramente Lan Quiren querrá analizar tu reporte sobre la cacería y si sabe que estuviste conmigo, seguramente querrá imponerte un castigo.

Su hijo sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

− No importa, soportaría cualquier castigo si eso me permite poder estar uno momentos a lado de mi madre.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron al omega, quien solo se movió de su lugar para envolver entre sus brazos al más joven.

− Digno hijo de Hánguāng−jūn – dijo con emoción – no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, aunque no se comparaba con la vez que me llamaste mamá por primera vez – haciendo sonrojar levemente a su hijo.

El recuerdo aun permanecía en su mente. La primera vez que había sido llamado de esa forma fue hacia más de tres años, después de resultar herido durante una cacería nocturna.

Semanas antes de ese suceso, Wuxian le había preguntado el por qué no le llamaba madre, puesto que Lan Zhan lo había adoptado y legalmente era su hijo. Por lo que, lo más apropiado era que él, como el esposo, omega enlazado y compañero de cultivación que era del segundo maestro de Gusu Lan, debía tomar el rol de su madre.

Obviamente, como un joven alfa criado bajo las reglas del clan Lan, había argumentado que no podía llamarle de ese modo, puesto que no compartían sangre, que aun cuando legalmente era hijo de Hanguang−Jun, tanto sus maestros como los venerables ancianos del clan, siempre le habían recalcado que aquello solo fue para que tuviera un hogar y un clan a quien servir, por lo que no era apropiado que llamara Padre a su protector.

Naturalmente, Wuxian se molestó con aquellas palabras, replicando que nunca debió escuchar a esos ancianos, que para él como para su esposo, él era su hijo, aun cuando no compartieran sangre, lo que los unía era un lazo mucho más fuerte que la misma, el amor de dos padres con su único hijo.

Y aunque las semanas pasaron tras aquella conversación, su hijo siempre se mantuvo firme en su posición hasta aquella cacería, en donde una bestia poseída ataco a un pequeño pueblo de betas. Varios discípulos estuvieron a punto de salir heridos sino fuera porque el omega se colocó en medio para protegerlos.

Aquello resulto con algunos discípulos con heridas menores, su hijo llorando por no haberle ayudado como debía y un Wuxian con una herida en su brazo izquierdo con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, todo por haber escuchado por primera vez como su pequeño le llamaba mamá entre sollozos, mientras su herida era atendida en el Jinshi por su esposo.

El recuerdo era uno de los más preciados que mantenía, uno que jamás olvidaría mientras siguiera existiendo en este mundo.

− Me marcho entonces – dijo Sizhui con una sonrisa.

El omega asintió y acompaño a su hijo durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron a las enormes escalinatas que conducían hacia las cocinas.

− ¿Saldrá fuera de Gusu? – pregunto girándose para verle.

− Sí, tenía pensado comprar algunas cosas, como tinta, pergaminos, algunos tés para prepararle a Lan Zhan y… Algunas provisiones que se nos han terminado – sonriendo abiertamente por lo último.

Su hijo correspondió la sonrisa, imaginándose fugazmente que era lo que realmente quería comprar ya que, todo lo que había mencionado lo podría obtener pidiéndoselo a los discípulos o a él mismo por lo que, solo había una cosa que el omega querría comprar más que nada en el mundo y solo yendo a Caiyi, lo podría conseguir.

− ¿Quiere que algún discípulo lo acompañe?

El omega negó con su cabeza.

− Iré por mi cuenta, necesito despejarme un poco y tener a alguien siguiéndome a cada paso que dé me provocara ansiedad.

−…

− Estaré bien, Lan Zhan y tú se preocupan demasiado.

− Es que, como su… Bueno… − sonrojándose ligeramente – el postcalor de un omega a veces puede hacerle recaer ya que sus defensas están bajas por la deshidratación, la falta de nutrientes, podría desmayarse, descompensarse y…

− ¡Vale, ya entendí! – respondió algo acalorado, si bien era conocido por ser una persona totalmente descara y sin un ápice de vergüenza, hablar con su hijo sobre el calor de un omega y su posterior cuidado era algo que sin duda le abochornaba – Estaré bien, sabes que un… Omega enlazado solo sufre durante su postcalor sino recibe la suficiente energía Yang cuando este termina, por lo que no debes preocuparte, tu padre es un alfa muy cuidadoso y no me dejaría estar solo si antes no se cercioro de que mi energía fuera estable como para que salga sin compañía.

Su hijo frunció el ceño aun un tanto preocupado.

El omega suspiro y continúo.

− Si algo me ocurre, puedo llamar a Wen Ning y en dos segundos el estaría a mi lado para protegerme de lo que sea.

El joven alfa soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y respiro con más tranquilidad.

Aunque en el pasado su padre no era muy tolerante con la presencia de su tío − ya que el historial del general fantasma no era muy alentador − después de que ambos se casaran y regresaran a los recesos de la nube, su padre había llegado a un acuerdo con su tío Ning.

Permitiría que ayudara a los discípulos de Gusu Lan –aunque esto último solo fue insinuado− y que su esposo lo convocara en casos de extrema necesidad, a cambio de que se mantuviera lejos de las demás sectas, ya que aun cuando se descubrió que todo lo sucedido tras la muerte de Jin Zixuan había sido culpa del anterior líder de la secta Lanling Jin, muchos aun lo odiaban por las miles de muertes que provoco, por lo que mantenerse al margen de las mismas, evitaría algún futuro enfrentamiento que involucrara al clan Lan y al ex patriarca Yiling.

Por lo que actualmente su tío Ning residía en una pequeña cabaña que construyo en una zona oculta y alejada de Caiyi, lugar donde solía visitarlo, cuando tenía unos momentos para ello.

− De acuerdo.

− Entonces me marcho – dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia las enormes escaleras que daban hacia las afueras de Gusu.

− Madre.

El omega se detuvo y se giró.

− ¿Mmm?

− Olvide darle algo – metiendo su mano dentro de sus túnicas mientras caminaba hacia el omega – tome – entregándole un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado cuidadosamente.

− ¿Qué es esto?

− Jin Ling me pidió que se lo entregara, solo me comento que es un escrito donde le invita personalmente a su celebración de cumpleaños.

− Ah, Es cierto, la próxima semana es su cumpleaños – desdoblando el papel que su hijo le había entregado, soltando una carcajada cuando termino de leer las breves líneas que su sobrino le había escrito.

A−Yuan alzo una ceja al escucharle reír.

− Lo siento es que, A−Ling tiene una forma muy peculiar de pedirme que vaya a su celebración.

Su hijo solo sonrió por lo dicho.

− ¿El hermano mayor recibió invitación?

− Sí, el pergamino con la invitación formal hacia el Clan Lan, le fue entregado personalmente a Zewu−jun durante nuestra estadía en la torre Koi.

− Ya veo… Pero no te entretengo más, debes irte, seguro que el viejo Quiren está por salirle una ulcera al ver que no llegas con tu reporte.

− Cierto – girándose un poco, no sin antes despedirse de su mano con una ligera reverencia y encaminarse hacia las cocinas para dejar los platos sucios.

Wuxian lo despidió con una sonrisa hasta que finalmente lo vio desaparecer en el horizonte. Con alegría regreso su vista hacia el escrito que su sobrino le había enviado y no puedo evitar que un sentimiento de alegría se apodera de su pecho.

"_Estimado Wei Wuxian._

_Pronto se llevara a cabo una celebración en Lanling Jin en honor de mi cumpleaños número diecinueve._

_La invitación al clan Lan le fue entregada personalmente a Zewu−jun._

_No es como si estuviera esperando que vengas, por lo que no estás obligado a venir si no quieres._

_Atentamente_

_Jin Rulan, líder de la secta Lanling, Jin._

_Posdata:_

_Espero verte ese día…. Y no estoy rogándote"_

Al terminar volvió a doblar el pedazo de papel y lo metió dentro de sus túnicas. Se giró nuevamente y se encamino hacia la salida de Gusu Lan.

"_Creo que la sonrisa de emperador puede esperar"_ pensó mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras _"¿Cuál sería un bueno regalo para Jin Ling?"_

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

Hola queridos lectores.

Espero no hayan sufrido mucho con la espera, ya que tengo planeado actualizar este Fanfic todos los lunes, siempre y cuando no surja algo inesperado que me impida hacerlo.

Debo añadir que, agradezco a dos personitas que me han apoyado en esto, mi actual beta (el cual se encarga de el Fanfic Entronado de Yuri on ice) y a una linda chica que conocí en un grupo de Facebook quien, me apoya con sus opiniones respecto a la trama.

La misma la tengo planeada hasta cierto punto, no es toda como desearía ya que realmente se volvió algo complejo esto jajaja

Debo agregar que la historia no solo se tratara de los remordimientos de Wwx, el decírselo a Lwj y encontrar al bebe, habrá sub−tramas que se irán desarrollando conforme encuentran pistas del paradero del baby ;n;

No me queda más que agradecerles por leer este intento de Fanfic y, aunque este capítulo fue algo, ligero por así decirlo, espero que vaya evolucionando conforme vaya desarrollándose todo.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capitulo II

.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

"_Es posible que nuestros hermanos sean los guardianes de nuestra identidad, las únicas personas que tienen acceso a nuestro yo real"− Marian Sandmaier_

* * *

Caiyi era una pequeña ciudad a los pies de la montaña donde se ubicaba Gusu Lan.

Tenía bellos y gratos recuerdos de la misma, sobre todo porque en ese lugar, había conocido a uno de sus más grandes amores, _la sonrisa del emperador_ y por la cual, había trasgredido el toque de queda, logrando con ello, que se encontrara con su persona destinada.

En aquellos días solo era un joven omega, prodigio en las seis artes y algo arrogante referente a ello, las personas, en especial las jóvenes mujeres de la ciudad, lo elogiaban por su belleza y fuerza, algo que siempre usaba para molestar a su alfa durante su época de adolescentes pero que, tras lo sucedido y su regreso como el temido patriarca Yiling, dichas alabanzas se habían transformado en odio y desprecio por lo que, acercarse a esa ciudad se había vuelto casi imposible.

Al menos hasta que regreso de la muerte y se vinculó con el segundo jade.

Aunque se podría decir que al inicio, tras regresar de su inesperada fuga, las personas de la ciudad era tolerantes a su presencia. Si su alfa lo acompañaba a realizar las compras que deseaba hacer, los vendedores y pueblerinos del lugar solo se limitaban a sonreír por cortesía pero, si por algún motivo el segundo jade no podía acompañarlo… Bueno, la indiferencia era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

No fue hasta que pasaron los años que las personas comenzaron a cambiar su actitud. Gracias a la convivencia, la ayuda que les brindaba cuando lo necesitaban o el simple hecho de escucharle interactuar con los pequeños huérfanos de la ciudad, hizo que la impresión que tenían sobre el temido patriarca Yiling –generada por los rumores y chismes- comenzara a cambiar, dándose cuenta que en la realidad, Wei Wuxian era muy diferente de cómo lo pintaban las viejas historias.

− ¡Maestro Wei! – Grito una mujer mayor − ¡Es un gusto volver a verle!

El omega sonrió y asintió su cabeza.

− Llego en un momento oportuno, nos acaba de llegar un nuevo lote de vinos, estoy segura que serán de su agrado.

Al escuchar la palabra _"vino"_ no puedo evitar que el antojo de probarlos apareciera, el cual tuvo que reprimir al recordar la razón de su visita a la ciudad.

− Quizás la próxima vez – indico con un ademan – vine por algo.

Sonrisas y halagos hacia su persona eran los que lo recibía cada que ponía un pie en el lugar, tal y como ahora sucedía mientras recorría los diferentes puestos de la ciudad.

No fue hasta que, tras entrar y salir de diferentes locales que se detuvo en una tienda algo pequeña y desolada. Frunció el ceño ya que, no recordaba haberla visto antes o quizás sí, actualmente no confiaba mucho en su memoria, sobre todo por la última revelación que había tenido y que le provocó un fuerte escalofrío de solo recordarla.

Respiro profundamente y entro en la misma.

El lugar era pequeño, con muchos estantes llenos de baratijas como, vasijas, cuencos, pequeñas estatuillas, artículos para adornar el cabello, inciensos, etc. Un suave aroma a vainilla inundaba el lugar, relajándole inexplicablemente, como si tratara de que las personas que entraban, se sintieran cobijados mientras buscaban algún objeto que les fuera de interés.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, tiempo que uso para recorrer el lugar, y aunque trato con esmero, no pudo encontrar nada que le indicara que era el regalo perfecto para su sobrino. Sabía que A−Ling aceptaría cualquier regalo que le diese pero, se trataba del único hijo de su amada Shijie por lo que, estaba decidido a encontrar algo que realmente mostrara el gran cariño que le tenía al joven omega.

− Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando – murmuro, suspirando por la decepción.

Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la salida pero, la voz de una mujer mayor lo detuvo cuando estaba por salir.

− Joven maestro, ¿buscaba algo en especial?

El omega se giró para enfocar a la anciana, encontrándola en el recibidor.

Durante unos segundos, dudo en responder ya que había hurgado en todos los estantes y nada de lo que ofrecían capto su interés pero, tras ver la suave sonrisa que la mujer mayor le ofrecía, decidió responder.

− Sí, buscaba un regalo.

− Oh, Ya veo – dijo la anciana con amabilidad – si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿puedo saber para qué tipo de persona es? ¿un amigo, un pariente cercano? O, ¿un amante?

Este último hizo reír ligeramente al omega, ya que la mayoría en la ciudad conocía perfectamente su relación con el segundo jade.

− Es… − caminando hacia el recibidor – para mi sobrino, pronto será su cumpleaños pero, no he podido encontrar algo suficientemente bueno.

La anciana asintió a cada palabra dicha por el omega y hablo cuando este concluyo.

− ¿Qué clase de persona es su sobrino?, ¿qué gustos tiene? – volvió a preguntar – quizás con esas especificaciones, pueda ayudarle a encontrar el regalo adecuado.

Wuxian se mordió el labio inferior, ya que no esperaba que la anciana lo cuestionara tanto pero, al final concluyo que tenía razón en ello.

− Mi sobrino es… Algo terco y difícilmente acepta las cosas, es una buena persona pero le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, tiende a exagerar las situaciones y termina avergonzándose el solo – riendo por lo último dicho – suele meterse en problemas por su falta de tacto y se enoja con facilidad por lo que, suele hacer más enemigos que amigos – cruzándose de brazos – aunque, ha logrado dominar su temperamento en estos últimos años, sigue teniendo unos arranques que…

La mujer mayor soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la descripción del omega.

− Ya veo… ¿Le gustaría un regalo tipo decoración o, algo que lo proteja? como una espada, una daga…

El omega hizo una mueca y contesto.

− Un tocado no creo que le agrade, ya tiene muchos – aseguro – en cuanto a fuerza no necesita protección, es un chico muy capaz… Pero, no estaría mal un talismán que le ayude o, si está en peligro nos avise, así podremos ayudarle.

La anciana asintió y se giró un poco.

− Espere aquí, creo que tengo lo que busca.

Sin más se alejó e ingreso por una puerta detrás del recibidor.

Durante los momentos que la anciana estuvo ausente, el omega recorrió nuevamente la tienda, aunque solo lo hacía para matar el tiempo más que por interés. Tras aproximadamente quince minutos, la anciana regreso, con un extraño objeto cubierto con una manta, pero por la silueta, parecía una jaula.

− Creo que esto podría ser lo que busca – dijo la mujer mayor, retirando la manta y revelando el contenido.

− Esas son…

Dentro de la jaula de cristal, había cientos de pequeñas mariposas, cuyos colores oscilaban entre el rosa y el amarillo, sus alas brillaban tenuemente por lo que, hizo pensar al omega que, si estuviese totalmente oscuro, brillarían intensamente.

− ¿Mariposas? – pregunto con curiosidad.

− Así es.

− ¿Por qué cree que serían el regalo que busco?

− Estas mariposas no son como cualquier otra – comento con una sonrisa – estas mariposas son llamadas Bikōchū* entre los cultivadores o, como las llaman las personas comunes como nosotros, Mariposas Nocturnas.

El omega enarco una ceja al no comprender hacia donde quería llegar la anciana. La misma al notar la incomprensión del joven, sonrió y continúo hablando.

− Estas mariposas crecen en lugares muy especiales, donde la energía espiritual es muy alta y sin ninguna corrupción, son protegidas por espíritus guardianes y su captura se vuelve una gran odisea, solo cultivadores de alto rango han podido conseguirlas.

− …

− Pero su verdadero valor, no es su lugar de nacimiento ni lo difícil que es hacerse con una… Si no, el uso que tienen.

La última frase capto el interés del omega, quien se acercó un poco más para escuchar a la anciana.

− Estas mariposas, pueden usarse como un método de rastreo aunque, solo sirven para localizar a dos personas.

− ¿Rastreo?

− Así es, las mariposas pueden seguir el rastro del cultivo de dos personas... La primera persona que las toca y la segunda que lo hace.

− ¿Quiere decir, que si le entrego esta mariposa a mi sobrino y se encuentra en peligro, la mariposa me buscara y después me guiara hacia donde él se encuentre?

− Ha comprendido muy bien joven maestro.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del omega. Era el regalo perfecto para A−Ling, podría entregársela y, en caso de que algo malo le ocurriese, la mariposa les indicaría donde se encontraba. Lo mejor de todo, es que su sobrino no tendría que enterarse de ello, sobre todo por lo terco que era sobre la protección.

− Es perfecto – dijo con alegría.

− Sabía que era lo que buscaba – respondió la mujer – en ese caso – tomando la tapa de la jaula – por favor, acumule un poco de su cultivo en la palma de su mano, métala en la jaula y tome una de las mariposas por favor.

El omega asintió y elevo su mano, la cual comenzó a brillar en un tenue color rojo. La mujer retiro la tapa de la jaula y metió su mano, tomando con cuidado a la pequeña mariposa, esta se quedó quien sobre la palma de la misma, emitiendo el mismo color de su cultivo.

− ¿En qué tipo de ornamento deseas que la pequeña mariposa se guarde?

− ¿He?

− El Bikōchū debe ingresarse en algún objeto, puede ser un bolso pequeño, un tocado para el cabello o incluso una pequeña cajita.

− ¿No morirá estando encerrada? – observando a la pequeña mariposa en su mano.

− Los Bikōchū se alimentan de energía espiritual por lo que, su vida no corre peligro.

− Oh, entiendo…. Entonces….

Durante unos segundos pensó en cuál sería el adorno correcto, fue en esos momentos que recordó cierto objeto que, en su vida pasada siempre llevaba consigo, aquello que lo representaba como un discípulo de la secta Jiang.

− De casualidad, ¿tendrá campanas?

La mujer mayor sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejo de leer el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y levanto la vista. Su hermano entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él, caminando los pocos pasos que los separaban, haciendo una ligera reverencia cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

− Buenos días Wangji, ¿dormiste bien?

− Mmm – fue el único sonido que hizo el menor de los jades.

Aquel sonido lo alerto de inmediato, conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano si bien, el menor de los Lan, no solía ser alguien que expresara sus sentimientos en palabras ni gestos, el sabia reconocer sus emociones, por lo que, una vez su hermano tomo asiento a su lado, no dudo en preguntar.

− ¿Sucede algo?

− …

− ¿Algo te molesto?

−…

− ¿Le sucedió algo al Joven Wei?

Su hermano frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la última pregunta.

"_Eso es…"_ pensó el líder del clan Lan.

Si había algo que lograse alterar a su hermano menor, ese algo debía relacionarse con su joven omega. Era cierto que, durante su reclusión, pocas veces hablaba con su hermano respecto a su matrimonio, ya que la atmosfera algo triste con la que vivía a diario no era propicia para ello pero, tras salir de la misma, comenzó a convivir con su cuñado, reconociendo finalmente que esa personalidad alegre y llena de vida que lo caracterizaba, era una de las razones por las que su hermano había caído a sus pies.

Ahora, tras ese año de convivencia, podía reconocer las ocasiones en las que su hermano se alteraba por algo referente a su cuñado, situaciones que le divertían ya que solían ser cosas sin importancia, tales como la falta de comunicación entre ellos, las cuales propiciaban una serie de malentendidos que llegaban a sus oídos y que, gracias a un poco de persuasión de su parte, lograban resolverlas.

− ¿Está enfermo?

Su hermano menor negó con su cabeza.

− ¿Riñeron?

Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento.

− Algo sucedió, ¿verdad? – Pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta – algo que tiene que ver con él.

− …

− Wangji – dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

El segundo jade respiro profundamente y respondió.

− Últimamente… Esta algo… Distraído.

− ¿Distraído?

− Él… Noto que algo le molesta, como si… Algo le inquietara.

− ¿Sucedió algo en los últimos días que lo alteraran?

− Hace unos días comenzó a tener pesadillas – dijo sin ánimos en su voz – ciertamente no ha despertado gritando, simplemente se levanta de la cama y lo encuentro sentado fuera del Jinshi.

− ¿Te ha dicho algo referente a ello?, ¿La razón de esa inquietud?

Su hermano menor negó con su cabeza.

El Primer jade dirigió su vista al frente y, tratando de calmar la angustia de su hermano menor, hablo.

− Como sabes, la mayoría de los cultivadores que lucharon durante la Campaña para derribar al sol, aún conservan malos y dolorosos recuerdos que preferirían olvidar, dichas memorias suelen volverse pesadillas que los aterrorizan cada cierto tiempo – dijo el mayor de los jades – algunos sienten que las pesadillas no son más que culpas que no han podido aliviar ni perdonarse y, lamentablemente, mi cuñado es uno de ellos.

El segundo Jade no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas un puño.

− Aun cuando su nombre fue limpiado y se descubrió que las muertes de Jiang Yanli así como la de Jin Zixuan no fueron obra suya, al menos no de forma directa, aun el peso de las mismas sigue sobre sus hombros… Además de lo sucedido en Lotus Pier y las miles de personas que sucumbieron en la guerra cuando aún era el Patriarca Yiling.

− …

− Sé que estas angustiado y quisieras poder ayudarle pero, él necesita encontrar su camino – aseguro con una sonrisa – solo puedes permanecer a su lado así, cuando llegue el momento y se sienta listo, él mismo te dirá lo que tanto lo agobia.

Su hermano menor suspiro.

− Dale tiempo Wangji, lo necesita.

− Mmm…

El alfa mayor sonrió ligeramente.

− Tío me comento que los preparativos para la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de algunos de nuestros discípulos están casi listos – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema − ¿A−Yuan está preparado para ello?

− Mmm… Él está listo – dijo sin un rastro de dudas en su voz – ha completado la mayoría de sus entrenamientos con éxito, es un joven cultivador con gran experiencia, metódico, conciso, sus notas son detalladas y sin fallas, siempre que concluye una cacería recibimos elogios por sus logros… Esta listo para dejar de ser un discípulo menor.

El mayor de los jades no emitió respuesta alguna, aun cuando su hermano no podía expresar lo que sentía por medio de gestos, al escucharlo hablar de esa forma de su joven sobrino puedo notar que, aun cuando para muchos otros esas palabras pudieron notarse algo arrogantes, para él solo eran las palabras llenas de orgullo que un padre le dedicaba a su hijo.

* * *

Con cuidado introdujo la pequeña campana dentro de la bolsita que llevaba consigo y la introdujo dentro de sus ropas, aunque la misma estaba hecha de un material resistente, no quería correr riegos y que se rompiera por alguna caída.

Tras cerciorarse de que estaba bien guardada, retomo su camino con dirección hacia Gusu o, al menos ese había sido su ´pensamiento inicial, hasta que el agradable aroma de una bebida conocida le hizo sonreír.

"_¡Sonrisa del emperador!"_ pensó para sus adentros y apresuro sus pasos hacia dónde provenía el aroma.

Corrió hacia el lugar donde vendían su bebida favorita, ingresando al local con una enorme sonrisa, el vendedor al verlo lo saludo con alegría y tras una breve conversación, le hizo entrega de dos vasijas, las cuales pago con entusiasmo y salió del local.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la ciudad, abrió una de las jarras y tomo un enorme trago del licor que, si su alfa lo hubiese acompañado, no lo probaría hasta la noche y en la privacidad del Jinshi.

"_Sin duda es el mejor licor del mundo"_ pensó con alegría _"Aunque no me duraran mucho, la próxima vez le diré a Lan Zhan que venga conmigo y comprare el suficiente como para que dure todo el mes"_

Su estado de ánimo se encontraba por las nubes, su aroma lo demostraba, haciendo que algunos jóvenes omegas y alfas que lo percibían sonrieran sutilmente al ver al omega del segundo jade de buen humor o, eso fue hasta que cierto sonido lo detuvo justo cuando estaba por salir de la ciudad.

Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando enfoco al pequeño animal a pocos metros de él, su pelaje era color oscuro, sus ojos de un suave color azul y movía su cola con alegría.

"_Wow"_

El sonido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna y comenzara a temblar ligeramente.

"_¿Qué hace esa bestia aquí?" pensó mientras daba un paso atrás._

"_Wow"_

Otro ladrido… Y ya no pudo pensar más.

Soltando las jarras de licor, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr mientras el pequeño cachorro lo perseguía, como si para este se tratara de un juego aunque, para el omega, era todo menos eso.

− ¡Aléjate! – le grito mientras seguía corriendo.

El cachorro seguía ladrando alegremente mientras el omega trataba de alejarse lo más que podía del mismo. Las personas solo volteaban a verlo curiosidad, intrigados por los gritos que daba el omega.

"_Ese no es… ¿el patriarca Yiling?"_ dijo un lugareño.

"_¿Por qué está corriendo de esa forma?" _Pregunto otro.

"_Míralo, está jugando con el pequeño cachorro, que lindo"_ dijo un omega mientras reía.

"_¡No estoy jugando!"_ pensó el ex patriarca, buscando la manera de escapar del perro.

La persecución continuo por unos minutos más, el omega seguía corriendo y vociferando para alejar al perro pero este, seguía tras de él, ladrando de forma divertida.

− ¡Lan Zhan, ayúdame!

Estaba tan metido en perder al cachorro, que no noto la alta figura de una persona frente a él que, solo se percató de la misma cuando chocó contra ella, cayendo de golpe al suelo, emitiendo un gemido de dolor por el mismo.

− Que daño – murmuro sobándose brevemente su parte trasera.

− ¿Esa es la manera que tienes de recibir a las personas, Wei Wuxian?

"_Esa voz es de…"_

Rápidamente levanto la vista, encontrándose con el rostro malhumorado de su hermano.

− ¿Jiang Cheng?

El nombrado solo frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto levantándose del suelo.

− Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

Wuxian enarco una ceja al escuchar la respuesta.

"_Jiang Cheng no tiene asuntos oficiales en Gusu, de otro modo, Lan Zhan me lo hubiese comentado así que…" _sonriendo internamente al llegar a la única conclusión posible.

− ¿De qué carajos te estas riendo?

− ¿Yo?, por nada… − tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

− Wuxian…

El omega dio un paso atrás cuando noto como el anillo en su mano comenzaba a brillar pero, el ladrido del cachorro tras él le hizo dar un brinco y abrazar al omega frente a él.

− ¡Suéltame!

− ¡No, esa cosa me va a comer!

− ¡Es un cachorro santo cielo!

− ¡Esa cosa es un monstruo, seguro está pensando en comerme!

− ¡¿Estás oyéndote?!

Ambos siguieron forcejeando, haciendo que las miradas de los lugareños cayeran en ellos, para incomodidad del líder Jiang.

Jiang Cheng al notar la atención que tenían, dirigido su vista hacia el cachorro quien, al percibir las imponentes y agrias feromonas del omega, agacho las orejas y salió corriendo de ahí.

− ¡Ya se fue, suéltame!

Wuxian abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos mientras seguía abrazando al otro omega, al darse cuenta de que el cachorro no estaba, libero a su hermano y soltó un suspiro.

− Creí que moriría.

−… − el omega no dijo nada y solo continúo arreglándose la ropa − ¿Y bien? − regresando a ver a su hermano − ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con tu esposo?

− Tan amargado como siempre – murmuro por lo bajo – Vine a comprarle un regalo a Jin Ling por su cumpleaños.

− ¿Así que te invito?

− ¡Claro que me invito, soy su tío después de todo!

Su hermano solo desvió la mirada con fastidio.

− Estaba regresando cuando ese perro me ataco, por suerte al obsequio no le pasó nada así como a… − callándose de pronto al recordar lo sucedido con su licor − ¡Mi sonrisa del emperador!

− ¿Ah?

− Ahora tendré que regresar y comprar otras dos Jarras – dijo cruzándose de brazos – pero el hecho de cruzarme de nuevo con ese perro… − murmurando la última frase.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que una idea cruzo su cabeza.

− A−Cheng – endulzando su voz − ¿Acompañaras a tu Shidi, verdad? – tomando la tela de su ropa.

− ¿Qué? – Tratando de alejarse – Vete tu solo, yo tengo asuntos que atender.

− ¿Vas a dejar a tu pobre hermano a merced de esa bestia?

− ¡Quizás sea lo mejor, así dejas de molestarme!

− ¡No seas así!, ¡¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?!

− ¡¿Por mí?! ¡Solo me has dado problemas!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente mientras las personas que pasaban a su alrededor reían por lo bajo.

* * *

El omega soltó un largo suspiro.

Al final había terminado acompañando a su hermano a comprar el licor por el que tanto lloraba, aunque realmente lo había hecho por la incomodidad que sentía al ver como las personas se reían al verlos discutir _"Que bien se llevan" o "se notan que se quieren mucho"_ eran los comentarios que escucho durante su pelea con el mismo.

Decir que lo odiaba seria mentir, ciertamente, durante años le guardo un enorme resentimiento por todo lo sucedido, no solo por las muertes de sus padres, su hermana y cuñado sino, también, por la infancia que compartieron.

Aquel era un tema algo delicado entre ambos, aun cuando no lo decía, sabían que ese aire de envidia y melancolía seguía persiguiéndoles pero, que con el pasar de los años, aprendieron a sobrellevarlo.

Decir que odiaba a su hermano sería una enorme mentira, decir que lo quería lejos de su vista un cruel engaño, amaba a su hermano, se alegraba de que estuviera vivo, que otra parte de su familia aun siguiera ahí… Nunca lo habían dicho, pero lo sabían.

Eran hermanos, se querían aun con todos los problemas, rencores y muertes de por medio… Pero eso no significaba que este último pudiera avergonzarlo en medio de la calle con una de sus riñas infantiles.

Por ello, lo había tomado del brazo y lo arrastro al local donde vendían su dichoso licor, para que dejara de actuar como un niño y no le hiciera perder cara enfrente de los demás.

− Aun no logro entender, como es que el segundo Jade te aguanta – dijo sobándose el tabique de la nariz mientras tomaban el camino de regreso a Gusu.

− Eso es fácil… Me ama – respondió con sinceridad mientras destapaba una de las jarras y tomaba de ella.

− Eso es aún más sorprendente, ¿qué carajos vio en ti?

− Soy absolutamente adorable, ¿Quién no puede amarme? – refuto.

Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos por el comentario.

Wuxian rio por el gesto del otro omega y, mordiéndose el labio inferior se le ocurrió una idea.

− No sé de qué te quejas – dijo haciendo un ligero puchero – El hermano Xichen te admira, tu gran fuerza y valor lo ha impresionado en sobre manera, sobre todo porque, aun siendo un omega, has logrado que el clan Jiang vuelva ser tan prestigioso como cuando Tío Femiang vivía además… − observándole de reojo − Estoy seguro que, cuando le veas en Gusu, se alegrara al notar que te quitaste ese horrible chongo y ahora llevas el cabello suelto.

− Más le vale, no por nada me lo solté.

− ….

−... − Jiang Cheng se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sin querer había admitido algo vergonzoso e incómodo para él.

− ¿Wanyin?

− Wei… Wuxian… − sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el anillo en su mano se ilumino hasta volverse en el tan conocido Látigo Zidian − ¡Te romperé las piernas!

− Hermano… Cálmate… Solo era una broma…

Wuxian comenzó a correr mientras era perseguido por un furioso Jiang Cheng. Su carrera continúo durante unos minutos hasta que, sus pies detuvieron su carrera cuando sus ojos se posaron en un puesto que vendía joyería. Frunció el ceño y noto algo que le causa curiosidad.

− Eso se parece a…

Estaba por acercarse cuando los brazos de su hermano se enrollaron en su cuello y comenzó a jalarle.

− ¡Te romperé las piernas!

− Espera… Jiang Cheng… Tranquilo… − golpeando con su mano el brazo del otro para que lo soltara.

− ¡Empieza a rezar por que mandare tu cadáver a Gusu!

− En serio… Mira… en el puesto… – señalando el mismo.

− ¿Qué cosa? – volteo con el ceño fruncido pero sin dejar ir a su hermano − … Espera… Eso… No se parece a…

Finalmente el omega respiro profundamente al verse libre de los brazos de su hermano. Una vez recupero el aliento, ambos se acercaron al puesto para verificar si lo que habían visto era correcto.

− Sí, definitivamente se parece.

− Eso parece – comento Wuxian – hermana, ¿podrías mostrarme este dije? – le pidió con una sonrisa.

La joven beta sonrió y tomo la pieza de joyería que le era solicitada, dejándola sobre la palma de la mano de omega.

− Este dije… − elevándolo a la altura de su rostro para contemplarlo mejor – Es…

* * *

_Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo mientras soltaba un largo bostezo. Sus manos se encontraban sobre la redondez de su vientre de seis meses, sintiendo como el cachorro en su interior se removía lentamente._

− _Se nota que eres su hijo, despertándome tan temprano – dijo el omega soltando otro bostezo − ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más?_

_Hacia unos días que el pequeño cachorro que crecía en su interior, había comenzado a moverse, aquello era algo que siempre supo se haría presente conforme avanzaba su embarazo pero, nunca espero que su pequeño bollo, se despertara a las cinco de la mañana, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño una vez tenía los ojos abiertos._

_Aquella rutina definitivamente era herencia de su padre alfa, una que, para su mala suerte, le traía como consecuencia dormitar durante algunas horas, hasta que tomaba la siesta durante las tardes._

_Si tener que dejar de tomar su licor favorito era una tortura, tener que despertarse tan temprano lo superaba._

− _¿Porque no heredaste mi habito de dormir un par de horas más? – se quejó soltando un largo suspiro._

_Continúo su camino hasta llegar al comedor pero, antes de que siquiera lograra sentarse, una chica de la servidumbre se acercó, indicándole que la joven Jiang acababa de llegar._

_El omega no tuvo que esperar mucho. Su querida hermana ingreso a lugar, siendo acompañada por dos betas que le servían como damas de compañía. Sus manos estaban sobre su abultado vientre de seis meses y su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa._

− _¡Shijie! – El omega sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a su querida hermana − ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?_

− _Quería que fuera una sorpresa además… − bajando su mirada hacia su propio vientre – este pequeño últimamente se mueve mucho y he tenido que reposar más de la cuenta._

_Los ojos del omega se posaron sobre el vientre de su hermana y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Algo que le agobiaba era la salud de la misma, si bien, su propio embarazo se desarrollaba de la manera correcta y su bebé gozaba de una buena salud, el de su hermana no corría con tanta suerte. _

_En la última visita que le había hecho, de eso hacía más de dos meses, en secreto le había confesado que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, nadie salvo el medico que la atendía, su esposo y la nana que lo había cuidado de niño, eran los únicos que conocían aquella verdad, por lo que, la probabilidad de perder a su hijo era alta._

_Por ello, solo se habían comunicado a través de cartas y tenerla a su lado después de tanto tiempo le alegraba pero, el miedo de que por ello su sobrino muriera le aterraba._

− _Tranquilo – dijo su hermana, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del omega – no estaría aquí si el medico no hubiese autorizado el viaje._

− _¿Segura?_

_Ella asintió y poso su mano sobre el vientre del omega._

− _¿Cómo está mi sobrino?, ¿has seguido las indicaciones del médico?, ¿Te has portado bien? – pregunto su hermana dirigiendo su vista hacia el enorme vientre de su hermano._

− _Siempre me porto bien – dijo entre dientes._

− _A−Xian – regresando a verlo._

_La suave voz de su hermana le indico que no le creía, lo conocía desde que era un niño y, por su personalidad tan imperactiva, era lógico que no se quedara quieto por mucho tiempo. El omega soltó una suave risa, a la cual su hermana siguió. Ambos rieron como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacían._

_Continuaron hablando de lo sucedido, sobre su hermano Jiang Cheng y cómo iba progresando el clan, lo que sucedía en los demás clanes, que muchos se preguntaban dónde estaba el temido patriarca Yiling, ya que su repentina desaparición era un tanto desconcertante pero, gracias a que se había visto en algunas ocasiones a su general merodeando los tumultos funerarios, todos intuían que él se encontraba en aquel lugar, inventando alguna locura que se le había pasado por la cabeza pero, si había un tema del cual hablaron, aunque fue algo efímero, fue sobre lo que se decía del clan Lan y el segundo Jade._

− _En la última reunión a la que Zixuan asistió, noto que el segundo maestro de Gusu estuvo buscando algo o alguien con la mirada…− regresando a ver al omega._

−… − _bajo la cabeza al sentir la mirada de su hermana._

− _¿No has pensado en enviarle un mensaje y hablar con él?_

− _Shijie, ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero arriesgarme._

− _Pero, es su hijo._

− _Lo sé – soltando un largo suspiro – pero, nada me garantiza que cuando lo sepa él…_

− _Reconozca su paternidad._

− _¿Y quién lo haría? – Dijo con sarcasmo – con todos esos rumores que circulan por ahí…_

_La mayor de los Jiang desvió lentamente la mirada. Si algo era cierto, eran los miles e incomodos rumores que circulaban a cerca de la vida de su pequeño hermano, desde que era un libertino que gustaba de engañar a hermosas jovencitas hasta el último que decía que seguramente tenía una infinidad de hijos regados por toda la región, un rumor que, le causaba molestia y gracia, ya que su hermanito solo había estado con una sola persona, cuyo cachorro crecía cómodamente en su vientre._

_Conocía los motivos por los que el omega prefería callar pero, por lo poco que conocía al segundo maestro de Gusu, no creía que alguien cuya apariencia serena, justa y refinada, negara algo tan grande como era la paternidad de un cachorro, sobre todo cuando, por las fechas, era imposible que no fuera suyo._

_Sabía que por mucho que tratara de convencer a su hermano, este no cedería, ni cambiaria de opinión respecto al segundo jade por lo que, prefería mantenerse un poco al margen y rezar para que todo saliera bien._

− _Oh, es cierto._

− _¿Mmm? – regresando a ver a su hermana._

− _Te traje esto, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo nuevamente contigo – entregándole una pequeña cajita color ocre._

_El omega tomo la cajita y la abrió, agrandando sus ojos al notar lo que había dentro de la misma._

− _Esto es…_

− _Hace tiempo me pediste que lo cuidara, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Dejando la caja a un lado, contemplo el hermoso dije que tenía en las manos._

_Lo poco que recordaba de sus padres eran las sonrisas, destellos de sus rostros y lo mucho que lo amaban pero, si había un objeto que guardo con cariño tras su muerte, era aquel hermoso dije. Sabía que era un objeto que solo los discípulos de Baoshan Sanren portaban una vez completaban su entrenamiento, su madre al irse de la montaña se había llevado con ella la hermosa joya y, una vez se casó, decidió partir en dos la misma, una adornaba su cuello mientras la otra la llevaba su padre. Dos mitades de uno solo, de la misma forma que sus padres se sentían._

_Recordaba que su madre se lo había puesto y, prometió volver por él pero… Aquello nunca ocurrió, sus padre murieron esa noche y solo dejaron tras ellos a su hijo y una mitad del dije original._

_El dije tenia grabado las iniciales de su madre por lo cual era inconfundible, un objeto que siempre guardo porque solo así, podía sentir que estaban con él, que nunca lo abandonaron pero, siendo como era, corriendo por todas partes, metiéndose en cuanto problema cavia, un día le pidió a su hermana lo guardara por él, quizás, algún día si tenía suerte, podría dárselo a su primogénito._

_Si no fuera porque su hermana lo había mostrado, quizás nunca se hubiese acordado del mismo._

− _Creí que querrías recuperarlo._

_El patriarca sonrió dulcemente y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla._

− _A−Xian._

− _Lo siento, estaba recordando a mis padres._

− _Estoy segura que ellos están felices de que no los olvidas y que conservas el dije._

_El omega asintió._

− _Alguna vez mencionaste que, si tenías un hijo, se lo regalarías para que sintiera que sus abuelos estaban a su lado._

_El omega bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza el dije, mientras que, con su mano libre, acariciaba su vientre._

− _Es mejor que lo sigas guardando − dijo con un tono serio, colocando el dije nuevamente dentro de la cajita − sabes como soy, si me lo quedo, seguramente lo perderé._

_Su hermana contemplo la cajita que le era devuelta, sintiendo una gran pena al ver que, aun con aquel bello recuerdo, su hermano seguía firme en la decisión que le había indicado hacía dos meses._

− _Muy bien − tomando la cajita entre sus manos − yo guardare el dije hasta que mi sobrino nazca, estoy segura que amara este objeto tanto como tú lo haces._

_Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras su querido hermano solo apretaba con fuerza sus manos._

* * *

El recuerdo de aquel día golpeo su mente con fuerza, uno que casi le hace perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa que fue al rememorarlo, teniendo que tomar el brazo de su hermano para no caerse, logrando con ello que el líder del clan Jiang lo regresara a ver con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado por la situación.

− ¿Estas bien? − pregunto al ver lo pálido que se había puesto.

− Sí… Solo, fue un mareo…

− ¿Seguro?

− Sí, hace poco termino mi celo, seguramente se me bajo la energía − riendo un poco para liberar la tensión del ambiente.

Frunció el ceño, no muy convencido con la seca y corta respuesta de su hermano. No conocía del todo al segundo maestro de Gusu pero, con lo poco que había visto de su relación como pareja, este último era demasiado protector con su omega, una baja de energía postcalor era imposible pero, intuyendo que su hermano no querría hablar de lo que realmente le sucedía, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de ello, dejo el tema y se concentró en lo que actualmente les interesaba.

− Ese dije se parece mucho al que tu madre te dejo, ¿no?

− Mmm… Sí, es idéntico − confirmo el omega − solo que… − moviendo el dije sobre su mano − el de mi madre tenía sus iniciales grabadas.

− ¿Y este no?

− No… Sus iniciales son…W.C.

− Esas no eran las iniciales de…

− Mi padre − concluyo Wuxian − hermana, ¿sabes dónde encontraron este dije?

Ella asintió y contesto.

− Hace unos días unos cultivadores limpiaron una zona que estaba siendo atacada por espíritus y, tras hacerlo, algunos lugareños exploraron el lugar, fue ahí donde encontraron este hermoso dije.

− Una zona llena de espíritus…

"_A−Xian, mamá y papá tienen que ir a trabajar, ¿podrías cuidar de mi dije hasta que volvamos?"_

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, después de más de veinte años, la otra mitad del dije original estaba en sus manos.

− Este es el dije de mi padre, la otra mitad de…− no pudo continuar por el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Jiang Cheng examino el rostro de su hermano, sabía que las emociones que corrían por su cuerpo eran inmensas. Conocía los pormenores de aquel dije y la historia detrás del mismo por lo que comprendía la emoción del omega, reencontrarse con un objeto que alguna vez uno de sus padres tuvo, era una dicha que pocos podían tener.

A sabiendas que su hermano no podía hablar por lo sucedido, se aclaró la garganta y hablo por él.

− ¿Cuánto por el dije?

La joven beta sonrió, indicándole el precio del mismo. Tomando su propia bolsa de dinero procedió a pagar el precio mencionado, todo ante la sorpresa y conmoción de su hermano adoptivo.

* * *

− No debiste pagar por ello.

− Deja de quejarte, ya lo tienes, ¿Qué no es lo importante? − cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Aunque el líder Jiang mantenía el ceño fruncido, realmente haber hecho algo tan pequeño como comprar aquel dije, era en cierta forma, una manera de apoyar a su hermano, por tanto tiempo habían tenido una mala relación gracias a lo sucedido en el pasado pero, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo, lo haría, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

− Tienes razón – colgándose el dije y ocultándolo entre sus ropas – creo que es hora de volver a Gusu, ya es algo tarde y seguro que Lan Zhan está preocupado.

− Entonces camina, no tenemos todo el tiempo – acelerando el paso.

−¿Vas a acompañarme? – Pregunto con sorpresa − ¡Oh, lo sabía, te preocupas por tu Shidi!

− ¿Que me preocupo? – Regresando a verle – No te hagas una idea equivocada, tengo asuntos que tratar con el líder del clan Lan – aseguro desviándole la mirada – es una simple coincidencia que ambos vayamos al mismo sitio.

−¿Así? – Dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado − ¿y que asuntos serian esos?

− Yo… Tengo que… Entregarle la invitación oficial al cumpleaños de Jin Ling.

− ¿En serio?

− ¡Claro que sí!

− Pero… ¿Por qué no mandaron a un mensajero para ello?, no tenías que venir tu personalmente, en todo caso sería el propio Jin Ling que lo hiciera.

− Tenía… Tenía cosas que hacer y estaba cerca…

"_¿A quién engaña con esa excusa?, sé muy bien que Jin Ling le dio la invitación personalmente al hermano mayor… Cheng Cheng, definitivamente las mentiras no son lo tuyo"_ sonriendo para sus adentros

− Y ya… Vámonos que se hace tarde – acelerando sus pasos para dejar a tras a su hermano adoptivo.

Wuxian simplemente sonrió por la actitud de su querido hermano, sintiéndose feliz de que, después de todo el dolor que hubo en sus vidas, los lazos que alguna vez los unieron estaban formándose nuevamente.

"_Definitivamente la fiesta de Jin Ling será emocionante"_

Pensó internamente y retomo sus pasos para alcanzar a su hermano.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

Si, lo sé, no tengo excusa para no actualizar pero, lamentablemente me quede sin PC, el ingeniero la está reparando pero aún no está lista así que, mientras eso sucede, tuve que robar la laptop de mi hermano, la cual uso mientras no está así que… Es algo complicado.

Pero en fin.

En esta ocasión quise que los hermanos interactuaran un poco, ya que, en mi historia poco a poco fueron reconstruyendo su relación aunque aún hay algunos problemas entre ellos, al menos ahora pueden hablar civilizadamente… En la medida posible.

¿Les gusto que Jiang Cheng ahora lleve el pelo largo? Se ve guapo con el pelo en chongo pero, se ve mejor con el cabello suelto mientras la brisa lo mueve… Ya saben.

Jiang Cheng también noto algo raro en su hermano, pero, bueno, su hermano siempre ha sido raro jajaja

Vimos un poquito del pasado de cuando estaba embarazado y lo del dije, será algo importante, ya verán por qué.

Sobre la mariposa nocturna, de hecho si existe pero no con ese uso, su nombre real es Dryocampa rubicunda y según Wikipedia es una mariposa nocturna propia de Norteamérica.

Sobre el nombre y uso, lo tome de Naruto, no recuerdo en que capitulo sale pero, fue un capítulo de relleno para encontrar a Sasuke.

Pero, fuera de todo eso, agradezco que sigan leyendo este fic que, aun no tengo idea hacia donde ira, conforme escribo se me van ocurriendo hechos, cosa que molesta a mi beta porque lo vuelvo loco con tantas ideas jajaja.

Gracias por todo y nos vemos en otra actualización.

¡Lo quiero!


	4. Capitulo III

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

"_Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza.− Anónimo"_

* * *

Hablar del tiempo en el cual se mantuvo en reclusión, era desenterrar los motivos que lo orillaron al mismo. Los recuerdos eran una sucesión de hechos que lo atormentaban desde el día que tuvo que matar a su hermano jurado.

Tener que aceptar lo equivocado y ciego que estuvo durante tanto tiempo, fue un tema que tardó mucho en asimilar, no había sido fácil, sobre todo porque durante todo ese tiempo, algo dentro de sí le decía que algo estaba mal, que el cariño que le tenía a su hermano jurado estaba nublando su juicio y, para cuando la venda finalmente callo de sus ojos, ya era demasiado tarde para poder enmendarlo.

Aun podía recordar con claridad las palabras de Nie Mingjue sugiriéndole que tuviera cuidado con Meng Yao, que algo en él no le daba confianza y que lo vigilara, ya que algo le decía que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba algo más. Que tonto fue al no escucharlo, si se hubiese detenido a analizar lo que su hermano le sugería, quizás ahora estaría vivo pero, el "hubiera" no existía, solo podía continuar con ese dolor que, aunque el tiempo ayudaba a que fuera más soportable, seguía ahí recordándole día con día sus errores pasados.

Cuando decidió aquel castigo para sí mismo, no pudo evitar pensar que era como una especie de maldición, una que perseguía a su familia desde lo sucedido con sus padres. Primero su progenitor, manteniéndose alejado y en soledad, todo para expiar los pecados que cometió al cortarle las alas a un ser que merecía ser libre y volar lejos. Después fue su hermano menor, teniendo que pagar sus errores por proteger a quien amaba con treinta latigazos que marcaron su espalda, viéndose obligado a un tiempo de reclusión todo con el fin de curar las mismas.

Finalmente le tocaba a él, aislarse del mundo y las personas, para expiar el hecho de haber sido ignorante hacia las acciones de Meng Yao, todo porque sus sentimientos lo cegaron impidiéndole ver la realidad.

Llegar a esa conclusión no había sido fácil, siempre acepto que amaba a sus hermanos, eran su otra mitad, en quienes confiaba con su vida pero, no fue hasta que en una visita que su pequeño hermano le hizo tras regresar de su inesperada fuga, que finalmente le había dado nombre a esos sentimientos que siempre le guardo al beta y que nunca le dijo por no tenerlos claros.

* * *

_Ambos alfas se encontraban frente a frente._

_El mayor de los jades sirvió el té, cuidando que este no se derramara sobre la pequeña mesita, ofreciéndole una taza a su hermano menor quien solo asintió por el gesto._

_No hacía mucho que su hermano menor había regresado a los recesos de la nube, por lo que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, sobre todo de los tres meses que pasó lejos del clan y por el cual, el humor de su tío Qiren había estado algo irritable._

_El ambiente era algo tenso, ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar la conversación, ni siquiera el mayor de los alfas quien siempre se caracterizó por poder hablar con su hermano sin importar que este último contestara con una o dos palabras, la comunicación nunca fue un problema entre ambos pero, tras todas las situaciones vividas, no sabían por dónde comenzar._

_Finalmente, su hermano menor respiro profundamente y hablo._

− _Me case – dijo sin titubear._

_Los ojos de Lan Xichen se abrieron ampliamente, sorprendido por la repentina declaración pero, recuperándose segundos después._

− _Vaya… Es una gran noticia – dijo en un suave murmullo – felicidades Wangji, me imagino la enorme felicidad que eso debe representar para ambos._

− _Mmm…_

− _¿Se enlazaron?_

_No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano, quien solo bajo un poco su cabeza mientras sus orejas se tornaban color carmín._

_Lan Xichen solo sonrió por la situación._

− _¿El tío lo sabe?_

− _Aun no hablo con el pero, creo que lo intuye._

− _El tío es muy perceptivo – aseguro tomando un sorbo de su te – estoy seguro que en el momento que supo que volviste, lo intuyo… Después de todo, la única forma en la que volvieras a casa es cuando estuvieras seguro que el joven Wei seria aceptado en nuestro clan._

_Las reglas eran algo que siempre estuvieron en sus vidas, desde muy pequeños se les instruyo adecuadamente para que siguieran estas al pie de la letra. Una de ellas indicaba que los forasteros solo podían convivir con la secta cuando se trataba de reuniones entre líderes, discípulos de otras sectas que estudiarían en la misma por un periodo de tiempo definido o, cuando se contraían nupcias entre un miembro del clan con otra persona ajena entre otras consideraciones._

_Esta última tenía sus excepciones, como cuando se llegaba a un acuerdo y la boda se realizaba en el clan de la novia, haciendo que el discípulo o miembro del clan Lan, pasara a formar parte del clan de la misma._

_Pero en el caso de Wei Wuxian, no eran las reglas las que impedirían el matrimonio. Los ancianos del clan nunca vieron con buenos ojos al antiguo discípulo de Yunmeng, no solo por la forma que este tenía de comportarse, ni las miles de reglas que rompió mientras era discípulo invitado en su época de adolescente. Todo se resumía a los hechos ocurridos mientras era el Patriarca Yiling. _

_Si bien las miles de muertes que ocasiono gracias al sello del tigre estigio eran un karma que difícilmente seria borrado, al morir los cielos lo habían castigado y, al renacer en el cuerpo de Mo, era como si le hubiesen dado una segunda oportunidad para enmendar el daño causado._

_Era por ello que en Gusu Lan nadie le reprochaba, si los cielos le habían perdonado, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para seguir juzgándolo?_

_Lo que los ancianos nunca han podido perdonarle y seguían reprochándole, era lo sucedido con su mejor discípulo, aquel que desde pequeño había sido la digna representación de sus reglas y el que estaba destinado a ser el orgullo de Gusu Lan. _

_El día que su hermano menor se enfrentó a los ancianos, hiriéndoles gravemente solo para proteger a un hombre que había provocado tantas muertes y caminado por un sendero oscuro −el cual era un tabú e iba en contra de todo lo que creían−, era una falta que aún seguía abierta después de más dieciocho años._

_Por ello entendía el por qué su hermano había tomado la decisión de irse junto con Wei Wuxian y casarse mientras viajaban. Si ambos hubiesen regresado a los recesos de la nube sin casarse, los ancianos hubiesen encarcelado a Wei Wuxian por lo sucedido, aislarlo hasta que encontraran una forma de hacerle pagar a él también. _

_Las cicatrices en la espalda de su hermano no eran suficientes, ni los años que este último vivió confinado mientras se recuperaba. Para ellos, Wuxian también era uno de los responsables y como tal, debía expiar ese cargo._

_Lo único que impediría un castigo por parte de los ancianos, era un lazo como el matrimonio, los ancianos difícilmente podrían objetar dicha unión y, si este era reforzado por algo como la vinculación alfa−omega, ni la más antigua regla escrita en Gusu Lan podría rechazarla._

_Al pensar en todo lo que hubiese sucedido de no actuar de esa forma, supo de inmediato que las acciones de su hermano no habían sido motivadas por el calor del momento sino, por la vida que planeaba tener a lado de su actual pareja a futuro._

− _Entonces, debes informarle al tío – dijo tras unos minutos en silencio – deben preparar todo para que él sea registrado como miembro de nuestro clan._

− _Mmm…_

− _No te preocupes – notando la preocupación del otro – si los ancianos se niegan, solo debemos darles tiempo, irían contra las reglas si no lo aceptan y para ellos, romperlas es un sacrilegio._

_Lan Wangji solo asintió tras tomar un sorbo de su té y dejar la taza en la mesa._

− _¿Y cómo…? – pregunto el menor de los jades._

_Sabía que su hermano difícilmente articulaba más de dos palabras pero, notaba que la preocupación que sentía no era precisamente por su matrimonio y los ancianos, sino, por su salud mental. Dibujo una triste sonrisa y respondió._

− _No te mentiré – bajando la cabeza – la culpa es algo difícil de tratar._

− …

− _Las emociones y sentimientos con las que actualmente vivo, son difícil de descifrar… Hay tantas cosas que pude prevenir pero… Debí poner más atención, quizás con ello muchas muertes pudieron evitarse._

− _Hermano, no fue culpa tuya._

− _¿No lo fue?_

− …

− _Siento que aunque no tuve que ver en esas muertes, mi silencio y mi negación a creer que algo estaba mal, me hace tan culpable como a Meng Yao._

_El segundo jade solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras su hermano mayor continuaba._

− _Mis sentimientos entorpecieron mi vista, creí que solo eran exageraciones de Mingjue pero… _

− _Lo amabas – dijo su hermano menor, sorprendiéndolo por la misma – cuando amamos, a veces no somos capaces de ver el mal que esa persona ha hecho, creemos firmemente en que podrán redimirse, que las circunstancias que han vivido fueron las causantes de sus actos… Amar a alguien a veces es difícil porque hace que nos cuestionemos nuestra propia moral pero, finalmente dejamos de lado nuestros principios, las reglas que nos guiaron, todo por salvarle, por creer en ellos._

_Lan Xichen estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez en su vida que su hermano menor decía una oración completa y sin detenerse, por ello su sorpresa fue aún mayor, sobre todo que el llegara a esa conclusión cuando ni el mismo había podido definir los sentimientos que le guardaba a su hermano jurado._

− _¿Cómo…?_

− …

_El mayor de los jades solo pudo sonreír tristemente, reprendiéndose así mismo por no ser capaz de afrontar y aceptar esos sentimientos, teniendo que ser su hermano menor quien lo hiciera por él después de todo, quien mejor que él para decirlo, después de todo, él había arriesgado incluso su propia vida por salvar a quien amaba._

* * *

De ello hacía más de cinco años, aun recordaba el hecho con sorpresa puesto que nunca imagino que su serio e inexpresivo hermanito, comprendiera por completo su sentir. Definitivamente la influencia de su cuñado tenía que ver en ese cambio.

− ¿Hermano?

Xichen parpadeo un poco al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos, girando su cabeza para ver a su hermano y sonreírle.

− Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

− …

− No te preocupes, estoy bien – dándole palmadita en su hombro y continúo bajando las escaleras.

Wangji solo contemplo a su hermano unos segundos antes de seguirlo.

* * *

Ambos omegas subían con calma las enormes escaleras de la montaña Gusu Lan. El rostro del líder de la secta Jiang se encontraba fruncido y tenía la vista hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar a su hermano quien, desde que habían salido de Caiyi no paraba de hablar, algo que tenía irritado a Jiang Cheng.

− Deberías dejar de fruncir el ceño, te arrugaras y nadie querrá casarse contigo.

− ¿Y de quien es la culpa? – pregunto con enojo.

− No me quieras echar esos problemas, que no encuentres un buen alfa no es cosa mía, son esas estúpidas virtudes que estás buscando.

− Si un alfa quiere desposarme, mínimo debe cumplir con lo que yo estoy buscando, no soy un omega cualquiera, soy el líder de la secta Jiang… No me casare con cualquiera que me hable al oído – respondo con desdén.

− Oh, ¿Eres de los que quieren acciones más que palabras? – sonriendo por lo bajo.

− Eso no es asunto tuyo.

− Vamos, cuéntale a tu Shidi, ¿qué clase de alfa te gustan? – pasando su brazo por su cuello y acercarle − ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a encontrar un buen marido sino me lo dices?

− ¿Y quién está pidiendo tu ayuda? – Quitándose el brazo de su hermano del cuello – Yo puedo hacerlo solo – sentencio.

− ¿Así?

− ¡Claro que sí! – Levantando su voz por la molestia – ¡no es como si no tuviera opciones!

− ¿Las tienes? – pregunto con emoción.

− ¡Por supuesto!, ¡¿Por qué crees que vine Gusu en primer lugar?!

− …

Ambos omegas se detuvieron.

Wei Wuxian dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan solo era molestar a su hermano, después de todo, él sabía que algo ocurría entre su cuñado y él pero, la forma de ser del segundo no ayudaba para confirmarlo por lo que, tenía que usar su ingenio y juegos para sacarle la información aunque fuera por partes.

Cuando noto como el anillo en la mano de su hermano comenzaba a brillar y el cuerpo de este temblaba por la furia, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, alentándolo a correr por las enormes escaleras y ocultarse en el Jingshi.

− ¿Jiang Cheng?

− Comienza a rezar – susurro su hermano – ¡por qué no me importara romper las reglas de Gusu si con eso te rompo las piernas!

Wei Ying comenzó a subir los escalones de la montaña con prisa, siendo seguido por un furioso Jiang Cheng que ondeaba a Zidian con intenciones de golpearlo.

Los gritos del omega del segundo Jade no se dejaron esperar y pronto, irrumpieron en el agradable silencio que reinaba en la montaña.

* * *

− ¿Y esos gritos? – pregunto Lan Xichen, extrañado por el ruido.

− …

− Esa voz… ¿No es de…? – volteando a ver a su hermano quien, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

− Wei Ying.

Sin que pudiera decir alguna palabra más, el mayor de los jades observo como su hermano acelero el paso, no era correr propiamente pero, podía ver lo angustiado que estaba al escuchar a su omega gritar.

Sabía perfectamente que nada podía lastimar a su cuñado mientras estuviera en el interior de Gusu pero, por la forma que gritaba, ese algo debía tener nombre y apellido, por lo que solo podía reír levemente mientras seguía a su hermano menor.

* * *

Ambos omegas se encontraban persiguiéndose por toda la escalinata, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde el segundo maestro del clan Gusu Lan, mantenía a sus pequeños conejos.

Los animalitos corrían despavoridos al escuchar los gritos mientras Wei Ying era perseguido por un furioso Jiang Cheng, quien agitaba a Zidian con fuerza.

− ¡Si te llego a alcanzar, recordaras a tus ancestros!

− ¡Jiang Cheng, cálmate!

− ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de comenzar a molestarme!

Corrían en círculos intentando no pisotear a los pequeños Conejos, algunos era golpeados sin querer, siendo lanzados unos metros del lugar donde estaban, corriendo por el miedo que aquellos dos omegas les transmitían.

− Jiang Cheng recuerda donde estas, ¿qué pensara Zewu−jun? – evitando un golpe de Zidian que pasó rozando su brazo.

− ¡Estoy seguro que Lan Huan comprenderá!

− Wow, ¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?, no sabía que tan íntima era su relación.

Aquello hizo sonrojar al omega de Yunmeng, quien agito con más fuerza a Zidian.

− ¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte!

− Estaría demente si piensas que me quedare quieto para eso – alejándose para escapar de su hermano – Si quieres azotar a alguien, estoy seguro que mi cuñado podría ofrecerse.

− ¡Wei Wuxian!

Ambos continuaron persiguiéndose por unos minutos, sin percatarse de la llegada de ambos jades quienes observaban la escena con sorpresa. Solo fue hasta que Wei Ying noto el aroma de su esposo que se giró para verlo, resbalando cuando un conejo se interpuso en su camino y le hizo caer al suelo.

− ¡Te voy a matar!

Wei Ying al notar como su hermano estaba por descargar a Zidian sobre de él, hizo lo único que podía en ese momento.

− ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Zewu−jun!

El omega de Yunmeng se congelo al escuchar aquellos nombres, Zidian desapareció de su mano y se giró lentamente hasta dirigir su vista sobre la silueta de ambos alfas.

El rostro de Lan Xichen estaba adornado con su ya característica sonrisa, lo cual hizo que las mejillas del líder de la secta Jiang se tornaran de color carmín quien, para disimular la situación, se sacudió su ropa, coloco sus manos tras su espalda, tomando una postura formal y solemne.

Por su parte, Wei Ying simplemente se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa triunfal al ver las acciones de su hermano, sacudió sus ropas y dirigió su vista hacia su alfa.

− ¡Lan Zhan, volví!

Su esposo regreso a verle tras levantar a uno de sus conejos y acariciar levemente su pelaje, asintiendo a las palabras de su omega con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lan Xichen dirigió una breve mirada hacia su hermano antes de dirigirse hacia ambos omegas, deteniéndose a pocos metros de los mismos.

− Joven Wei – saludando a su cuñado quien le regreso la sonrisa − Líder Jiang – haciendo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo.

− Zewu−jun − correspondiendo el saludo.

− Es un gusto volver a verle – dijo sin apartar la vista del omega − ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

− Bueno… Yo…

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada el otro, olvidándose por un segundo del lugar y las personas que los rodeaban. No fue hasta que Wuxian se aclaró la garganta que ambos se recuperaron.

− Creo que ambos tienen asuntos que atender − observando ambos con una sonrisa – me retiro – haciéndoles una suave reverencia y alejándose segundos después.

Cuando el omega estaba unos pasos lejos de ambos, regreso a ver a su hermano, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice, haciendo con ello que el líder de la secta Jiang se sonrojara furiosamente y se tragara la maldición que estaba por decir.

− ¡Lan Zhan! – Deteniéndose unos centímetros de su alfa − ¿por qué no me ayudaste? – Pregunto haciendo un puchero − ¿qué tal si Jiang Cheng mi mata?, ¿no estarías triste por perder a tu omega?

− No percibí en su aroma intenciones de hacerte daño, es por ello que no intervine – dejando al pequeño conejo en el suelo y regresando a verlo sin rastro de emoción en su rostro.

Wei Wuxian chasqueo la lengua, ya que su esposo tenía razón acerca de lo sucedido y rodeo la cintura del mismo con sus brazos para pegarse a él

− ¿Me extrañaste?

− Siempre lo hago – dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

− Lan Zhan, ya te he dicho que me avises cuando dices cosas así, mi corazón no puede soportarlo – ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

Lan Wangji solo envolvió a su amado omega entre sus brazos, aspirando el suave aroma a jazmín que tanto amaba, para un alfa el sentir el aroma de su omega lo tranquilizaba, le brindaba tranquilidad al tenerlo entre sus brazos, confiado en que este último se encontraba protegido y nada ni nadie se acercaría para lastimarlo.

Para un omega el sentirse cerca de su alfa era parecido, salvo que el omega se sentía amado y protegido sin importar en qué circunstancias fueran, tenerle cerca le transmitía un cálido sentimiento de paz haciendo que inconscientemente liberara sus feromonas con el único propósito de mantenerlo a su lado.

− Wei Ying.

− ¿Mmm? – restregando su rostro sobre el pecho de su alfa y abrazándose más a él.

− ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto llevando una de sus manos hacia su frente, percibiendo un ligero aumento de calor.

El omega parpadeo un poco y se alejó de su alfa, llevando su mano hacia su frente.

− Mi celo acaba de terminar – comento dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de su alfa – estuve corriendo de un lado a otro así que, lo más seguro es que se me bajo la energía.

− …

− Tranquilo, estoy bien – tratando de tranquilizar a su alfa mientras acariciaba su mejilla – aunque, podemos ir al Jingshi para que me examines a detalle y recupere mi energía – sonriéndole con picardía.

El alfa interno de Lan Wangji comenzó a removerse, las feromonas de su esposo comenzaron a liberarse nuevamente, instándole a mimarlo como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraban a solas dentro de las paredes de su habitación. Observo de reojo a su hermano, quien seguía hablando algo animado con el líder de la secta Jiang, lo cual le indico que por el momento, no tenía ninguna actividad que le impidiera cuidar a su omega.

− ¿Y bien? – dijo el omega, abrazándose aún más al cuerpo de su esposo.

−…

− Lan Er Gege… Tu omega necesita tus cuidados, ¿vas abandonarlo cuando más te necesita?

Su alfa regreso a verlo, acariciando su rostro con cariño y dejando un beso sobre su frente.

− Jingshi.

Fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que su omega sonriera ampliamente.

− Entonces vámonos, dejemos a Jiang Cheng y al hermano mayor continuar con su… Reunión – sonriendo de medio lado.

− Wei Ying – reprendió su alfa sin más palabras.

− Oh, vamos ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de la atmosfera que los rodea? – alzando una ceja – esos dos tiene algo más que solo una amistad fraternal.

Lan Wangji no contesto.

Al igual que su esposo, él se había dado cuenta del sutil cambio que su hermano había tenido en el último año. Al principio no sabía el por qué, tampoco era quien para preguntar pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era que el líder de la secta Jiang era el principal responsable de que la reclusión de su hermano hubiese llegado a su fin.

Al principio creyó que eran simples imaginaciones suyas pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las visitas del omega a Gusu Lan se habían vuelto algo constantes así mismo, su hermano solía salir una o dos veces al mes hacia Yunmeng, poniendo como motivos el entablar conversación sobre las siguientes cazas nocturnas.

Si su omega, quien era alguien demasiado descarado y perceptivo –al menos hacia los demás− llego a la conclusión de que algo más que solo motivos protocolares estaban ocurriendo entre su hermano y Jiang Cheng, significaba que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

− Eso es algo que solo les concierne a ellos – dijo finalmente el alfa, rodeando la cintura de su omega.

− ¿No te da curiosidad?

− Meterse en asuntos ajenos a los propios va contra las reglas.

Wuxian rodo los ojos mientras comenzaban a alejarse del lugar y se dirigían a su habitación.

− Le quitas la diversión al asunto – haciendo una mueca mientras se dejaba guiar – ya encontrare la forma de que Jiang Cheng me lo diga.

− Wei Ying – advirtió.

− No estoy rompiendo ninguna regla sí comienzo a hablar con él y termina contándomelo sin querer – defendiendo su punto con una sonrisa.

− Wei Ying.

− ¿Mmm? – alzando su cabeza y parpadeando inocentemente.

− No escuche nada.

El omega solo comenzó a reír por el comentario, imaginándose los miles de escenarios que podría utilizar para que su hermano finalmente le contara lo que sucedía entre su cuñado y él.

* * *

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del primer Jade. Le divertía en sobre manera observar el pequeño puchero que el omega estaba haciendo mientras se quejaba de lo sucedido con su hermano adoptivo.

El tema no le era indiferente, cada que se reunían, durante unos minutos, Jiang Cheng solía desahogar su frustración con él, sobre lo que sentía por su hermano, el enojo que sufría cada que este lo tomaba como objetivo de sus bromas y un sinfín de sucesos que solo lograban que el omega, ante sus ojos, fuera la persona más dulce y tierna que conocía ya que, aun con todos sus reclamos podía percibir un halo de cariño hacia su cuñado.

− No sé por qué sigo soportándolo – dijo el omega, soltando un largo suspiro.

− Es tu hermano.

− Tienes una enorme suerte al tener a Lan Wangji como hermano, si hubiese sido como el idiota de Wei Wuxian estoy seguro que tanto tú como tu tío hubiesen vomitado sangre.

El alfa dejo escapar una suave risa.

− El joven Wei es alguien… Especial. Su personalidad es como la corriente de un rio, por mucho que trates de contenerla, tarde o temprano encontrara la forma de recuperar su cauce – dijo sentándose a lado del omega y comenzaba a servir el té.

Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca, dándole a entender que no había comprendido.

− En pocas palabras es alguien cuya forma de ser debe aceptarse, ya que por mucho que trates de que cambie y sea alguien más dócil… Nunca lo lograras.

EL omega solo rodo los ojos.

− Aunque, si comparamos ponemos en una balanza al joven Wei Wuxian y al joven que conocemos actualmente, puedo decir que ha madurado mucho – acercando la taza de té que le correspondía al omega.

− Si tú lo dices – tomando un sorbo del té que le fue ofrecido.

Un cómodo silenció se instaló sobre ambos. Por unos minutos no comentaron nada, solo disfrutaron del té y la compañía que tenían a lado. El primer Jade recorrió con la mirada la figura del omega, deteniéndose sobre el cabello del mismo, sonriendo para sus adentros al percatarse de aquel cambio.

− Veo que te soltaste el cabello.

Las mejillas del omega lentamente se tornaron color carmín, alegrándose internamente que el alfa hubiese notado el cambio sobre su cabello.

Nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente aun cuando sin querer se lo menciono a su hermano pero, el cambio en su cabello se debía a un breve comentario que alfa había hecho durante una conferencia. Donde una joven omega había tratado de llamar la atención del mayor de los Jades, este como siempre respondió con su usual sonrisa y, no sabía si ignoraba las indirectas o solo no las comprendía, pero aquella omega aprovecho la situación para acercarse al alfa y pegarse a el.

En aquel momento no sabía por qué un extraño sentimiento de enojo comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, sino fuera por su sobrino, quien lo llamo segundos antes de que Zidian apareciera en su mano, no sabe que hubiese hecho con aquella omega y sus insinuaciones.

Lo que sí hizo, fue sorprenderse por el comentario de Xichen, donde le dijo a la joven omega que lucía muy hermosa y su larga cabellera era digna de admirar. Obviamente, la omega sonrió tímidamente y pregunto sin descaro si le gustaban los o las omegas con cabello suelto.

Aceptar que lo había hecho por ese detalle seria admitir que el alfa le llamaba la atención más allá de una amistad y, aunque ese fuera el caso, por el momento ni siquiera sabía en qué punto estaban ambos, no habían tenido tiempo de conversar de que eran actualmente.

− Bueno, necesitaba un cambio – aseguro cruzándose de brazos – además, es práctico, mis actividades como líder son algo exigentes y tener que peinarme todos los días es un tiempo que no puedo ni quiero perder si lo puedo aprovechar en algo más eficiente como mejorar el entrenamiento de los discípulos del clan Jiang.

− Tiene razón, como líderes nuestro tiempo es valioso y debemos usarlo correctamente – respondió el alfa, apoyando la idea.

Jiang Cheng tomo su taza, la cual hacia mucho que se encontraba vacía, solo para observarla mientras trataba de buscar algún tema del cual podían hablar. Venir a Gusu Lan había sido un impulso, una necesidad que no aceptaba, sobre todo por no estaba seguro si las señales del mayor de los Jades eran las que pensaba.

−Mmm… ¿Jin Ling ya te envió la invitación a su celebración? – pregunto de pronto sin regresar a ver al alfa.

Lan Xichen parpadeo por la repentina pregunta pero respondió con calma.

− Sí, el líder de la secta Jin me la entrego personalmente durante la última cacería.

− Ya… Ya veo.

El alfa lo contemplo unos segundos antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Conocía al omega, sabia los miles de pensamientos que en aquellos instantes recorrían su mente, las inseguridades que estaba viviendo por lo que, a sabiendas que este último no tomaría la iniciativa sobre un tema que les ampliaba a ambos, lo haría él.

− Jiang Cheng

− ¿Piensas ir?

Lan Xichen cayo unos segundos y asintió.

− Eso significa que también era el idiota.

− Es el esposo de mi hermano y parte del clan Lan, por ende debe asistir – contesto con calma – Jiang Cheng… Nosotros…

− Más le vale no hacerles perder cara aunque conociéndolo…

− Jiang Cheng – tratando de que callara y le escuchara.

− Deberías hablar con él.

El alfa respiro profundamente mientras el omega seguía hablando.

− Quizás lo haga – respondió – Jiang Cheng… Sobre Nosotros…

− Sí no lo haces ten por seguro que los avergonzara con cualquier tontería que haga.

Cerro sus ojos al comprender que el omega trataba de desviar el tema para que ambos no lo discutieran aun cuando debían hacerlo, sobre todo para dejar en claro las cosas entre ellos. Al ver la indisposición de este a hablar, hizo uso de la gran paciencia que tenía, llamando al omega con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo que usualmente usaba para captar su atención.

− Jiang Cheng – tomando la mano ajena para estrecharla bajo la suya.

− ¿Qué? – el omega regreso a verlo, percatándose que el alfa ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

− Tenemos que hablar.

− Eso hacemos – tratando de liberar su mano del agarre del alfa pero, por mucho que trataba, la fuerza del mismo se lo impedía.

− De nosotros.

Aquello hizo callar al líder de la secta Jiang, quien se sonrojo nuevamente y desvió la mirada.

− Sé que no soy el único que se ha percatado que nuestra relación ya no es la misma.

− …

− Lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, es algo más que solo el instinto que nos une.

Y lo sabía perfectamente.

Ambos eran conscientes del lazo que los unía. Hace más de veinte años, cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes y discípulos de sus respectivas sectas, fue que se percataron de ello.

Cuando Lan Qiren recibía a los discípulos que estudiarían por todo un año dentro de Gusu Lan, fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, su piel a cosquillear y el llamado de alfa−omega despertó en ambos… Eran destinados, un lazo que no podían romper a menos que se vincularan con alguien más.

Sabían de ello y lo aceptaban pero, aun con ello decidieron que ese destino marcado no tenía por qué dictar sus vidas por lo que, tras hablarlo un poco, tomaron la decisión de conocerse mejor, de entablar una amistad antes de simplemente comprometerse en un futuro matrimonio que quizás no les haría feliz por lo que, callaron aquella verdad que tanto conocían y dejaron las cosas fluir sin más.

Pero… Aun cuando durante ese año convivieron un poco, no fue lo suficiente como para lograr entablar una buena relación y los sucesos que precedieron después de irse de Gusu Lan no ayudaron. La destrucción del clan Jiang, la guerra en contra de los Wen, el renacimiento de su Wei Ying como el patriarca Yiling, el hecho de levantar el clan prácticamente solo, la muerte de su humana y cuñado además del asedio que finalmente acabo con la vida de su hermano adoptivo.

Todos y cada uno de esos hechos los distanciaron, lo suficiente como para tener una relación de conocidos, de dos líderes de clanes que solo convivían durante las conferencias o en alguna cacería nocturna en la que se encontraban… El amor no era algo propicio para ambos en esos momentos, ni tampoco lo buscaban como tal.

Además que en aquellos momentos, toda la atención del alfa estaba puesta de forma inconsciente en un beta que solo jugo con sus emociones y el afecto que le tenía.

− Lo sé – contesto en un susurro.

− Jiang Cheng – tomando la barbilla del otro con su mano libre para levantarla y hacer que sus ojos se encontraran – hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte.

− …

− Sé que hay cosas que desconocemos del otro. Momentos que aún no compartimos por lo difícil que puede resultar hablar de ello pero, que deseo que compartamos juntos.

− Xichen.

− Jiang Cheng – dijo sin apartar la mirada – nunca te lo he dicho pero, fue gracias a ti, que pude superar poco a poco el dolor que albergaba mi corazón. Fuiste quien con sus palabras me ayudo a salir de mi aislamiento.

− Yo no hice nada – respondió – solo te dije lo que creía correcto.

− Lo sé, nunca sabré cómo pagar la fuerza y la amabilidad que me has brindado desde entonces.

Hasta el momento, nadie conocía las verdaderas razones por las cuales, Lan Xichen había abandonado su reclusión, una que llevaba a cuesta desde hacía años pero, tras casi culminar el cuarto año, sorprendió a todos con su decisión de abandonar su aislamiento y regresar a sus actividades como líder del clan Lan. Cuando el consejo le pidió una explicación, el simplemente se limitó a decir que ya era tiempo de regresar, seguir adelante a lado de su familia y proteger a su gente.

Después de esas palabras, nadie objeto y no hubo más comentarios del tema. Con aquello, pensó que no tendría que explicar nada y que todos creyeron sus palabras pero, en su interior, sabía que solo había una persona capaz de ver a través de las mismas, su hermano menor, quien sin decir palabra alguna intuía la verdadera razón de su salida pero, confiando en él, no dijo nada, un acto que agradecía infinitamente.

Desarrollar aquellos profundos sentimientos por el líder de Yunmeng nunca estuvo en sus planes, tampoco el de olvidar lentamente el recuerdo de Meng Yao y sus sentimientos hacia el mismo pero, la fuerte personalidad de Jiang Cheng y el no dejarse amedrentar por nadie aun siendo un omega, le hizo replantearse muchas cosas en las que creía.

Aun podía recordar aquella breve pero impactante conversación que había tenido con el omega, durante una breve visita que había hecho Gusu Lan − por los nuevos discípulos de su clan que estudiarían en el mismo−. Se habían encontrado por casualidad, ya que no salía mucho de su aislamiento, las únicas veces que lo hizo era por eventos especiales pero, aquel día, solo lo había hecho por un extraño presentimiento de que debía salir de su habitación, y hasta el día de hoy agracia haberlo hecho.

* * *

− _Perdone el atrevimiento Líder Lan pero, ¿está seguro de seguir de esa forma? Desconozco todos los motivos que lo llevaron a aislarse pero, al descubrir la verdadera cara de Jin Guangyao ¿no cree que su aislamiento era parte de su plan?_

− _¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto un tanto desconcertado por las palabras del omega._

− _Ese enano planeo un sin fin de sucesos solo para que sus metas personales se cumplieran, hizo sufrir a cuanta persona se cruzó en su camino y envió a la muerte a otras más._

−…

− _¿De verdad cree que usted seria la excepción?, ¿Cuál sería la peor condena que le impondría a quien él juro que nunca lastimaría?_

− _Jiang Wanyin, no creo que…No creo que Meng Yao…_

− _La autocompasión y la culpa, pueden herir aún más que una espada, sobre todo cuando te alejas de tu familia, quien se supone es tu único soporte para no derrumbarte._

* * *

Aquella breve conversión sirvió para que reflexionara sobre sus acciones, sus ideales y las metas que quería conseguir. Con aquellas palabras, llego a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado tras la muerte de Meng Yao, que siempre estuvo ciego hacia sus actos y lo imprudente que fue al abrir su alma de esa forma, confiando en una persona que quizás, nunca le quiso del mismo modo.

Pero ahora…

Tenía un nuevo comienzo, uno a lado de alguien que quizás, si ambos se daban la oportunidad, podrían complementarse y encontrar la felicidad que muchas veces desearon.

− Gracias a ti, reflexione sobre todas mis fallas como persona y como líder.

− Xichen… Yo…

− Si no fuera por ti, por todo el tiempo que has permanecido a mi lado, ya sea solo para brindarme tu compañía o hablar de lo que nos agobia, nunca habría podido volver con mi familia, con mi clan… Fuiste quien el destino me envió desde un inicio para completar mi existencia.

Las palabras del alfa lograron estremecer cada parte del cuerpo del Omega, quien se sentía ligeramente aturdido por las palabras del otro.

− Puede que nuestros destinos se unieron desde el momento en que nacimos pero… No fue hasta este último año en el que convivimos que me di cuenta del error que cometí al no acercarme antes.

− …

− A−Cheng – tomando ambas manos del omega y sonriéndole dulcemente – Lo que trato de decir es que, deseo que nuestra relación sea algo más que solo fraternal.

− Yo…

− Sé que no puedo forzar mis sentimientos sobre los tuyos pero…

El omega bajo la cabeza, tratando de procesar las palabras que el mayor de los jades le estaba diciendo, por lo que durante unos minutos no articulo palabra alguna, ni regreso el cálido contacto que ambas manos le transmitían sobre la suyas. El alfa al notar el mutismo del otro y no ver alguna reacción que le indicaba que el omega estaba de acuerdo, suspiro profundamente, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

− Jiang Cheng… Sí no compartes los mismos sentimientos y te hace sentir incomodo lo que acabo de decir, te aseguro que no lo volveré hacer. Mantendré mi distancia si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Lentamente comenzó a soltar las manos del omega, comprendiendo por su silencio la incomodidad que estaba viviendo más, antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo, Jiang Cheng tomo sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

− No soy como los demás Omegas.

− …

− No soy sumiso ni callado, mucho menos alguien que se retiene la lengua si algo le molesta o cree incorrecto.

− Lo sé.

− Mi temperamento es voluble por lo que puedo enojarme con facilidad.

− Lo sé bien – comenzando a sonreír ligeramente.

− Soy muy posesivo, no permito que lo que creo que es mío sea tomado por alguien más.

El alfa sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo hablar y devolvió el agarre entre sus manos.

− Tengo un pasado demasiado pesado.

− Al igual que muchos que vivimos la guerra y las perdidas.

− ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar con eso?

El alfa soltó una de sus manos y la llevo a la mejilla del omega, acariciándola un poco con su pulgar.

− Para mí será un placer cargar con tus problemas y ayudarte a resolverlos.

− Soy muy celoso.

− Los celos son solo el impulso de una inseguridad pero, si estás seguro de que te aman no tienes por qué sentirte de ese modo.

− ¿Estás seguro de que quieres soportarme?

− Jiang Cheng – observándole con infinita ternura – me gustas como eres, no hay nada que deba soportar en ti, todo lo que eres o lo que serás, lo acepto… En todo caso, sería yo el que debería preguntar si podrías soportarme con todo el pasado que llevo a cuestas.

− Tu pasado nunca me ha importado.

Al escucharle decir eso, la seguridad y la firmeza para preguntar lo que realmente deseaba, se instaló en su corazón.

− Líder de la Secta Jiang… ¿Me permitirías cortejarte, estar a tu lado y, si es posible en un futuro no muy lejano, ser tu esposo?

El omega se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada por la pregunta tan directa del alfa pero, aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil por ahora, la respuesta a la pregunta hecha hace mucho que la había respondido, simplemente estaba a la espera de que la misma se realizara.

− Si te rindes a mitad del camino – aseguro con aquel color carmín adornando sus mejillas – te juro que nunca te lo perdonare y no me importara ir en contra de todo Gusu Lan solo para hacértelo pagar, ¿entendiste?

La sorpresa y alegría que aquella respuesta le produjo se marcó en su rostro. Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba pero, significaba la confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, que no había malinterpretado las señales que el omega le enviaba cada vez que se veían. Sin dejar de sonreír acuno el rostro del omega entre sus manos haciendo que este le regresara a ver.

− Lo tengo claro.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su rostro se acercara al del omega, sus ojos se cerraran y los labios de ambos se encontraran por primera vez. Disfrutaron de aquel contacto, el cual envió millones de chispas de placer por todo su cuerpo, su alfa y omega se regocijaron por el suave contacto, diciéndose internamente que aquello era lo que querían, lo que habían estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que entendieron que lo que existía entre ambos era el nacimiento del más bello sentimiento que podía existir, amor… Un sentimiento que pretendían cultivar a partir de ahora.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Jingshi y las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos, el calor de sus cuerpos aumento conforme los besos se hacían más intensos, sus feromonas fueron expulsadas sin vergüenza alguna, tratando de que el contrario percibiera su necesidad de sentirse cerca. Poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo, dejando un camino de las mismas conforme se acercaban a la cama que compartían.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al lecho sin ninguna prenda que los cubriera. Wei Ying gemía sin modulación alguna, su alfa comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo su suave piel, acto que dejaría una marca más tarde.

Lentamente Lan Wangji dejo pequeños besos desde el cuello de su esposo, mentón y pecho, comenzando a jugar con los pezones de este, lamiéndolos y succionando el área, enviando oleadas de placer que hacían gemir a su omega e incrementaban su necesidad de mantenerle cerca.

− Lan Zhan… − Dijo el nombre de alfa mientras se relamía los labios.

Tener intimidad con su pareja era algo cotidiano, amaba sentir los fuertes brazos de su alfa rodearlo y dominarlo sobre el lecho que compartían, cada beso que este prodigaba sobre su piel lo enloquecía, haciendo que su mente volara lejos y solo se concentrara en dejarse mimar por su esposo.

− Lan Er Gege… Ha…

Lanzo un pequeño quejido cuando un largo y frio dedo fue introducido en su ser.

− Hánguāng−jūn… No es necesario…

Sus gemidos aumentaron, un segundo dedo se internó en su ser, moviéndose de un lado a otro, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna mientras los labios de su esposo seguían lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones.

El líquido que servía como lubricante comenzó a derramarse por su entrada la cual, seguía siendo profanada por los largos dedos de su esposo, quien dejo su tarea sobre los pezones de su omega para dejar un camino de besos por su pecho, abdomen y vientre, hasta que llego al miembro del mismo, dejando un sueva besos sobre la punta del mismo.

− Deja de jugar conmigo… Te necesito…

Los ojos del omega se encontraban totalmente oscuros, perdidos en el calor y la lujuria que estaban viviendo. Su alfa gruño al ver aquel estado tan vulnerable de su pareja, sacando sus dedos del interior del mismo, logrando que su omega gimiera sonoramente al verse libre de aquella intrusión.

Tomo sus piernas para separarlas y colocarse en medio de ellas, con firmeza llevo su miembro hacia la entrada de su pareja, jugando con la entrada para frustración del omega.

− Lan Zhan… ¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto con molestia – te necesito… Por favor.

− Eres impaciente – respondió el Alfa.

− ¿Quién no lo seria? – Alzando sus manos para atraer a su esposo por el cuello y susurrarle al oído – teniendo al gran Hánguāng−jūn encima la paciencia no existe.

Con un movimiento logra invertir las posiciones quedando esta vez encima de su esposo quien solo lo regreso a ver con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados inyectados con sangre por el calor del momento.

− Wei Ying.

− Si no me lo darás, supongo que debo buscarlo yo mismo – relamiéndose los labios y tomando el miembro de su esposo con su mano para guiarlo hacia su entrada – Ya probé la entrada y necesito el platillo principal, ¿tú no?

Dedicándole una sonrisa llena de picardía y sin darle tiempo a prepararse, se sentó sobre el enorme miembro de su alfa, sacando un gemido de placer en ambos al verse conectados finalmente.

− Wei Ying – lo llamo con un tono de voz que mostraba preocupación.

− Esta bien… No es como si… No estuviera acostumbrado a tu tamaño…

Respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a moverse y perder la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Su cuerpo subía y bajaba sobre aquel grueso falo que enviaba enormes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sonoros gemidos salían desde el fondo de su garganta, sintiendo como su alfa se hacía cada vez más grande conforme pasaban los minutos.

− Lan Zhan… Tan grande…. Más… Más… − elevando poco a poco su voz.

− Baja… La voz…

− ¿Por qué? – Pregunto perdido en el placer del acto – no es como si… ah… No supieran lo que hacemos cada… Noche… Ah…

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño y al ver que su omega hacia caso omiso a su orden, lo tomo con fuerza de su cadera y le obligo a levantarse. Wei Wuxian gimió por lo brusco de la acción, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa a su alfa, al no comprender por qué lo había detenido.

− ¿Lan Zhan?

Su alfa no respondió y lo obligo a colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Las mejillas del omega se tiñeron de carmín al verse en aquella posición, no porque le disgustase la misma, simplemente que sentía la instan mirada de su esposo.

− Te gusta ponerme en esta posición, ¿verdad?

− …

− Lan Zhan – dijo comenzando a mover sus caderas – Tu bello esposo necesita de ti… ¿no vas a llenarme como siempre?

Y como si algo hiciera clic en la cabeza del alfa, tomo las caderas de su omega para entrar de una sola estocada, haciendo que este gimiera sonoramente al verse llenado por el miembro del mayor.

− Lan… Zhan…

Gemidos entrecortados, el aroma de ambos mezclados con la lujuria y la pasión que estaban viviendo, lentamente consumieron sus mentes, dejándose llevar por aquella primitiva necesidad de ser uno solo.

"_Joder… ¿Por qué me siento tan caliente?"_ se preguntó el omega mientras era embestido violentamente por su alfa _"se supone que mi celo termino…"_

No supo en que momento su cuerpo se relajó, solo cuando su mente se puso totalmente en blanco supo que había alcanzado su propio orgasmo, quedando tendido completamente sobre la cama mientras su alfa seguía embistiéndole, como si buscara enterrarse en su interior, sintiendo como el miembro de este comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

− Wei Ying… − La voz ronca de su alfa le llamo, indicándole sin más palabras que pronto terminaría.

− Esta bien… Hazlo dentro.

Y tras aquella declaración, su interior se vio llenado por la semilla de su esposo así mismo, se vio enganchado a este cuando su nudo llego a lo más profundo de su ser. Por unos minutos permanecieron abrazados.

Wei Ying ronroneaba de felicidad al sentir los suaves besos que su alfa dejaba sobre su nuca y el calor de ambos lo cobijaba, relajándolo en sobremanera.

Una vez el nudo se desinflamo su alfa saco su miembro, sacándole un ligero gemido al verse libre de aquella agradable sensación de estar lleno. Su esposo salió del lecho para preparar el baño, regresando unos minutos después cuando estuvo listo.

− Wei ying… El baño.

El omega sonrió y levanto los brazos, indicándole que lo cargara ya que no estaba dispuesto a caminar por su cuenta. El alfa suspiro, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, tomándolo en sus brazos y girándose para caminar hacia el baño.

Con cuidado su alfa lo dejo dentro de la bañera, uniéndose a él segundos después, envolviéndolo entre sus fuertes brazos, dejando que su espalda se apoyara sobre su amplio pecho. Al escuchar como su pareja aspiraba su aroma, un sutil sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas.

− Me duele todo… Lan Zhan fuiste un salvaje…

− ¿Te lastime?

− Sabes que no − contesto apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su alfa y alzo su vista para ver el rostro del mismo − me encanta que me tomes de esa forma.

− Mmm…

Ambos se sumergieron en un agradable silencio. Disfrutando del baño y el suave aroma que sus feromonas creaban al unirse. En ese momento nada más les importaba, solo disfrutar de la compañía que tenían, de la hermosa relación que habían formado desde que ambos se confesaron en aquella ocasión.

No fue hasta que la voz de Wei Wuxian volvió a escucharse que el agradable silencio se vio interrumpido.

− ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo nuestros hermanos? − pregunto de pronto − después de todo, se quedaron solos…

− Wei Ying.

− ¿Qué?

− Hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas va contra las reglas.

− Si hablamos de nuestros hermanos no es hablar tras sus espaldas, es solo comentar la situación.

−…

El omega sonrió al ver el semblante serio y frio de su amado esposo.

− Apuesto que ambos están… Ya sabes − dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

− Apostar va contra las reglas − volvió a recalcarle mientras sus orejas se teñía de carmín por la clara insinuación que su omega había hecho.

− Si lo hago contra mi hermoso y amado esposo no es apostar, se llama inversión segura − girándose dentro del abrazo que su alfa tenía sobre su cuerpo y enrollando sus brazos tras el cuello del mismo − ¿no te da un poco de curiosidad?

Su esposo no respondió. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados lo contemplaron unos segundos antes de que una de las manos del mismo se colocara tras la cabeza del omega y lo atrajera hasta que sus labios se unieran, en un profundo y ardiente beso que por unos instantes nublo los sentidos del menor.

− ¿Esa es la manera que tiene el famoso Hánguāng−jūn tiene para castigar a su hermoso omega?

− ¿Funciono? − contesto siguiéndole la corriente.

− No lo sé, quizás si el castigo es más estricto, quizás deje de romper las reglas… Por unas horas.

El menor de los jades solo le dedico una sutil sonrisa antes de volver a capturar los labios de su esposo. Lentamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a caldearse nuevamente, las manos del alfa viajaron por el cuerpo del omega hasta posarse sobre sus glúteos y apretó con fuerza aquella área, sacando un quejido del menor.

− Lan Zhan… − hablo con las mejillas encendidas − ¿aun tienes que atender las clases de la tarde?

− Mmm… Tío está ocupado con los preparativos de la mayoría de edad de los discípulos.

Wuxian hizo una mueca pero sonrió un segundo después.

− Entonces… No hay que desaprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos, ¿no crees?

Ambos volvieron a besarse y continuaron con aquel ritual que solo dos personas que se aman podrían evocar.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores!

¿Me extrañaron?

Yo sé que no pero quería preguntar

Sé que no es el capítulo que esperaban pero, hice lo que me fue posible.

Aun no tengo PC, a veces rapto la lap de mi hermano pero no es siempre por lo que, termine el capítulo en el trabajo… Sí, en el trabajo… Cuando tenía un tiempo muerto escribía pero no era mucho por lo que, tarde tanto en terminarlo.

Lamentablemente la situación seguirá siendo la misma hasta que me devuelvan mi PC lo cual, no será pronto.

Referente al capítulo… Quería escribir algo azucarado ya que en el siguiente ya será en la secta Lanling Jin además de uno que otro problemita que se avecina.

¿Preguntas? ¿Teorías?

Déjenme sus respuestas en la cajita de comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

PD: Lamento el pésimo Hard jajaj


	5. Capitulo IV

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única".-Jorge Luis Borges_

* * *

Tras terminar de amarrar su cabello observo su reflejo en el espejo, en busca de algún cabello fuera de lugar. Si algo era de conocimiento público era que nunca había sido alguien que se arreglara minuciosamente, él era una persona sencilla –aunque Jiang Cheng siempre dijo que era más bien una persona perezosa− por lo que simplemente tomaba un baño, se colocaba su ropa y amarraba su cabello en su usual coleta de caballo.

Pero tras su matrimonio con el segundo maestro de Gusu Lan, sus hábitos habían cambiado un poco, al menos lo suficiente para verse más presentable ante los demás después de todo, era el esposo de Hanguang−Jun y debía mantener una imagen, la suficiente para no hacerle perder cara ante los demás.

Tras verificar que todo estaba en orden, termino de colocarse sus prendas y tomo el pequeño paquete que estaba en la mesita. Observándolo unos segundos y dibujando una suave sonrisa al verlo.

− Solo espero que Jin Ling no se moleste cuando sepa para que sirve realmente la campana − dijo metiendo el paquete dentro de sus ropas.

Camino hacia la puerta con intenciones de abrirla pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, alguien toco la misma del otro lado. Sorprendido por el acto abrió las puertas del Jingshi, encontrándose a un joven discípulo quien hizo una pequeña reverencia al verle de frente.

− Maestro Wei.

− ¿Necesitabas algo? – Pregunto – si buscas a Lan Zhan en estos momentos debe estar con Zewu−Jun.

− De hecho fue el propio Hanguang−Jun quien me envió.

− ...

− Índico que en cuento dieran las nueve de la mañana, acudiera al Jingshi para recordarle que lo esperan en las escaleras de Gusu para que puedan marcharse.

− Muchas gracias, enseguida estaré ahí.

El discípulo sonrió e hizo una reverencia como despedida antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse del Jingshi. Cuando la silueta del discípulo se perdió en el horizonte, una suave sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

Después de una semana llena de ajetreo por fin el cumpleaños del hijo de su quería Shijie había llegado. Aun recordaba los preparativos que la secta había hecho, los presentes que debían llevar fueron escogidos minuciosamente por el líder del clan Lan aunque, el hecho de que cierto omega estuviese a su lado mientras lo hacía, daba la impresión de que Zewu−Jun complacía al mismo comprando lo que este quería para su sobrino y no lo que la secta creía correcto para el líder del clan Jin.

Aquella escena fue por demás divertida ya que pudo ver a su hermano debatirse entre golpearlo por cada tontería que decía o mantener su imagen seria y recta mientras Zewu−Jun permanecía a su lado con su habitual sonrisa.

Debía admitirlo, si había un alfa en el mundo que definitivamente se merecía a su hermano y lo haría feliz ese era su cuñado pero, la poca cooperación de Jiang Cheng para decirle las cosas que estaban sucediendo entre ambos le estaba quitando la diversión.

Ya buscaría la forma en cómo sacarle la misma al gruñón de su hermano después de todo, si alguien podía sacarle la información a otra persona con juegos de palabras, definitivamente era él mismo.

Tras recuperarse de sus recuerdos y asegurarse por última vez que el paquete estaba bien resguardado entre su túnica, cerró las puertas del Jingshi antes de girarse y tomar el camino hacia la salida de Gusu.

* * *

Con calma caminaba hacia la salida de la montaña, una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras tarareaba una hermosa tonada, una melodía tan conocida para él como para su alfa, aquella que le había escrito y con la cual lo había reconocido en la montaña Dafan tras ser convocado por el difunto Mo XuanYu.

_"A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Lan Zhan?"_ soltando una débil risa al rememorar todas las escenas en los que convivieron _"definitivamente soy un denso"_ soltando un largo suspiro.

Durante su trayecto la fresca brisa de la mañana roso su rostro, el agradable silencio de la montaña era su única compañía hasta que, a lo lejos diviso dos figuras que conocía perfectamente. Una sonrisa de medio lado floreció en su rostro al percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo.

_"Y dicen que solo yo rompo las reglas"_ pensó antes de negar con su cabeza.

Se acercó con calma, evitando hacer ruido para que ambos jóvenes no se percataran de su presencia quienes seguían observando con detenimiento detrás del arbusto. Cuando estuvo tras ellos coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que estos dieran un brinco y emitieran un quejido.

− ¡Maestro Wei! – grito Jingyi.

− ¡Madre! – secundo Sizhui.

− Escuchar conversaciones ajenas va contra las reglas – menciono con una sonrisa mientras se hincaba − ¿qué pensaría Lan Zhan si los ve aquí?

− Pues diremos que lo aprendimos de usted – menciono Jingyi.

El omega frunció el ceño por lo dicho.

− Lo siento madre, trate de persuadir a Jingyi de que era impropio pero... − bajo la cabeza.

− Tranquilo A−Yuan, no estoy molesto – cambiando su semblante y aseguro con una sonrisa – al menos de mi parte no vi nada pero, si alguien más los hubiese visto...

Ambos soltaron un suspiro al saber que hubiesen sido castigados por ello.

− A todo esto, ¿Por qué estaban aquí escondidos?, ¿a quién estaban espiando?

− ¡No estábamos espiando! – alzo nuevamente la voz Jingyi.

− Jingyi baja la voz – dijo Sizhui.

− Lo siento, pero no estábamos espiando.

− ¿No?, entonces ¿qué hacían? –pregunto divertido por la situación.

− No era nuestra intención hacerlo – comenzó Sizhui – estábamos de camino a la salida para encontrarnos con ustedes cuando vimos a padre y...

− ¿Lan Zhan?

Al escuchar el nombre de su esposo hizo a un lado a ambos jóvenes y se acercó al arbusto, alzándose un poco para ver mejor, encontrándose con la figura de su esposo, quien estaba acompañado de su tío y hermano así como de una hermosa joven quien se reía mientras ocultaba su boca tras su abanico.

− Espiar va contra las reglas – lo reprendió Jingyi.

Wei Ying hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por el omega más joven y solo les hizo un movimiento con la mano para que ambos se acercaron.

− ¿No se supone que nos estaban esperando en la entrada? – pregunto de pronto cuando ambos jóvenes estaban a su lado y contemplaban el escenario.

− Ese es el plan original por ello cuando vimos a padre y a Zewu−jun...

− Nos acercamos para saber que sucedida – concluyo Jingyi.

El omega chasqueo la lengua. No era muy común ver a alguna hermosa joven en los recesos de la nube, no es como si no existieran o tuvieran prohibido acercarse, simplemente que tanto hombres como mujeres estaban alejados, cada quien tenía su área para leer, escribir, entrenar y meditar, ni hablar de los dormitorios, los cuales claramente estaban muy lejos por lo que, cruzarse con una cultivadora en el área que específicamente era para varones era un milagro en sí.

Claramente la joven no era de Gusu. La ropa que portaba eran de colores vivos, el rosa y el rojo eran los que predominaban. La tela era de las mejores, las joyas que adornaban sus manos y cabello eran de oro puro que brillaban por los destellos del sol. En cuanto a la forma de su rostro, tenía una pequeña nariz, sus ojos eran de un verde claro, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave tono carmín, sus labios eran pequeños pero pintados de un bello color rosa pastel y sus ojos maquillados con el mismo tono mientras una larga cabellera color ébano caía por su espalda hasta su cintura.

Por la forma en como sonreía y se comportaba con los jades podía asegurar que era conocida por los mismos ya que Lan Qiren solo asentía a sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus sobrinos lo imitaban, o al menos Zewu−Jun lo hacía ya que Lan Wangji, a excepción de él, solo asentía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

− ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto el omega mientras recorría a la joven con la mirada – Por cómo se comporta y se mueve puedo asegurar que es una omega.

− Lo es – respondió Jingyi.

− Su nombre es Guiying Lian y es la actual líder del clan Guiying – respondió su hijo a su pregunta.

− ¿Clan Guiying? – Frunció levemente el ceño ante el nombre – No recuerdo a ese clan.

− Es normal, el clan Guiying era un pequeño clan que fue destruido por los Wen durante la época en la cual el maestro Qiren era discípulo, de hecho Guiying Shen, el hijo del líder del clan de esa época, es un buen amigo del maestro.

− Ósea que fue hace siglos – agrego el omega con una pequeña risa – con razón no sabía de él.

− ¡El maestro Qiren no es tan viejo! – Refuto Jingyi al percatarse de la broma del omega – el maestro aún es muy joven.

− Joven de corazón porque su alma ya es una reliquia – riéndose del joven omega.

− ¡Él no es ninguna reliquia!

− Ya, Ya – alzando sus manos para tranquilizarlo – era una broma – continuo riéndose hasta que respiro profundamente y se calmó – A−Yuan... ¿Decías? – ignorando el obvio puchero Jingyi hizo al verse ignorado tras lo sucedido.

Su hijo negó con su cabeza y continúo.

− Durante la campaña para derribar al sol, Guiying Shen se unió a las filas de los cultivadores que participaron.

− El amigo del maestro Qiren – dijo Wei Ying.

− Así es. Tras culminar la guerra y hacer el recuento de los daños que el clan Wen produjo durante su mandato, las tierras que pertenecieron al clan Guiying fueron devueltas a Guiying Shen y reconstruyo el clan. Actualmente es un clan bastante respetable, no como el clan Lan o el Jiang pero se dice que tiene buenos cultivadores, además de ser uno de los clanes dedicados en su mayoría al comercio.

− Es decir que son acaudalados.

Lan Sizhui simplemente asintió a las palabras del omega.

− Hay algo que aun no entiendo – ganándose la atención de ambos – Sí Guiying Shen es el amigo del maestro Qiren, ¿Por qué esta ella aquí y no él?

− Guiying Lian es su única hija – el omega asintió a lo dicho − hace ocho años su padre dimito al liderazgo del clan y como ninguno de los pretendientes de su hija logro derrotarla en combate como para ser dignos de tomar su mano y tener el liderazgo, se lo entrego a ella.

El omega asintió a las palabras de su hijo, ya que era algo común que los líderes de los clanes se reunieran para discutir temas relacionados a las cazas nocturnas, próximas conferencias o simplemente hicieran visitas de cortesía.

− Y alguna vez fue la prometida Hanguang−Jun – prosiguió Jingyi encogiéndose de hombros.

− Oh, entiendo.

Los tres se cernieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que, los ojos del omega se ampliaron y alzo la voz de golpe.

− ¡¿Su prometida?! – levantándose de su lugar.

Ambos jóvenes llevaron su dedo índice a sus bocas, indicándole con aquel ademan que guardara silencio y lo jalaron de los brazos para que volviera a hincarse.

− ¿Quieres que nos descubran? – pregunto Jingyi algo preocupado.

− Madre – Sizhui solo sonrió por la reacción del omega – tranquilo.

− ¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice si me sueltan una noticia así? – Cruzándose de brazos mientras regresaba a ver a la mujer − ¿su prometida?, ¿Cómo fue que no me entere de eso?

− Hasta donde sabemos, el compromiso se dio unos meses después de que la guerra terminara pero, como aún estaban recientes los hechos no lo hicieron oficial además, tu relación con padre no era muy buena en aquellos días así que, por mucho que la noticia se hubiese esparcido, lo más probable es que...

− Simplemente lo hubiese ignorado – concluyendo lo que su hijo quería decir – y seguramente usaría esa información para burlarme de él – soltando un largo suspiro al recordar lo denso que había sido en el pasado.

Lan Sizhui no comento nada y simplemente sonrió, aceptando de forma silenciosa las palabras del omega.

− Pero si era su prometida – saliendo de sus recuerdos − ¿Por qué no se casaron? no es que me queje – aclaro – agradezco que no lo hayan hecho pero... ¿Por qué no cumplieron con el mismo?, ¿algo lo impidió?

Sabía que estaba preguntando demás después de todo, era un tema que solo concernía a su esposo así como al líder del clan y lo confirmo al ver como los dos jóvenes se regresaron a ver, hablándose solo con la mirada.

− ¿Y bien? – pregunto de nuevo.

− No estamos muy seguros – dijo Sizhui.

− Pero por lo poco que supimos y claro, no es como si fuera cierto pero... − regresando a ver al omega de pies a cabeza – dicen que durante años Zewu−Jun postergo el compromiso muy a pesar de lo que el maestro Qiren deseara – agrego Jingyi.

− ¿Lo postergo?

Jingyi asintió.

− Siempre lo hizo diciendo que Hanguang−Jun no estaba listo.

− El clan Lan aún estaba reconstruyéndose tras lo sucedido en la guerra – apoyo Sizhui.

− Los aumentos de actividad espiritual y ataques de cadáveres feroces que mantenían a Hanguang−Jun lejos – continúo Jingyi.

− Lo sucedido en los tumultos... − regresando a ver al omega antes de desviar la mirada – y la reclusión de Hanguang−Jun que lo mantuvo lejos durante tres años – concluyo Sizhui.

Wei Ying simplemente bajo la mirada al saber sobre que hablaba su hijo.

− Durante trece años el compromiso fue postergado por infinidad de sucesos que irritaron al maestro Qiren, quien le dio un ultimátum a Zewu−Jun sobre el mismo – siguió Jingyi.

− ¿Ultimátum? – Wuxian alzo la cara, curioso por lo dicho − ¿qué le dijo?

− Pues... − regresando a ver a Sizhui antes de hablar – que ese era el último año que permitiría que lo postergara, quisiera o no Hanguang−Jun se casaría al siguiente año sin importar que sucediera.

Wei Ying callo unos segundos, analizando lo que Jingyi había dicho. Si lo que habían comentado era cierto, el último año en el cual su esposo estuvo comprometido con aquella joven omega era el mismo año en el cual él regreso al mundo de los vivos por lo que, solo había una razón para que el compromiso impuesto por Lan Qiren se rompiera.

− Me están tratando de decir que la razón de la ruptura del compromiso... ¿fui yo?

Ambos asintieron a sus palabras.

− Es decir que si yo no hubiera vuelto, ¿Lan Zhan se hubiese casado con ella?

Nuevamente ambos asintieron.

El omega abrió su boca pero de ella no salió sonido alguno pues seguía sorprendido por la noticia.

_"Por una vez en mi vida tengo algo que agradecerle a Nie Huaisang"_ pensó aun sin salir de su asombro.

Tras recuperar su voz, volvió a hablar.

− Ahora entiendo por qué Lan Qiren estaba tan furioso – comento aun con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro – no era por mi regreso o porque me haya casado con su inmaculado sobrino – comenzando a dramatizar con sus manos – era porque destroce la perfecta vida que le tenía planeada.

Tanto Sizhui y Jingyi regresaron nuevamente a verse, encogiéndose de hombros por la conclusión a la que había llegado el omega.

− ¿Por qué nadie volvió a mencionar lo del compromiso?, entiendo que ahora Lan Zhan y yo estemos casados pero, en los cinco años que llevamos juntos jamás he escuchado nada al respecto.

− Quizás padre creyó que no era importante mencionarlo después de todo, ahora esta con la persona que estuvo esperando todo este tiempo.

Aquella simple declaración hizo que las mejillas del omega se tiñeran de un suave color carmín. Por la breve vergüenza desvió la mirada y su atención se centró en la perfecta imagen de su esposo quien estaba haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Cuando ambos notaron la suave sonrisa en el rostro del omega llegaron a la misma conclusión, la conversación hacia finalizado y no podían estar más felices por ello, ya habían roto la regla de no escuchar a escondidas, no querían ser castigados más adelante por revelar información ajena.

Wei Ying seguía observando el panorama, cuando noto como los dos jades se despedían de la joven omega, quien sonrió dulcemente y le dedico una sutil mirada a su esposo antes de girarse para tomar un camino diferente a lado de Lan Qiren.

_"Como si mi Lan Zhan se interesaría en ti" _sonrió para sus adentros _"es más que feliz conmigo... Todas las días son testigos de ello"_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando los hermosos ojos dorados de su esposo se fijaron justo en el lugar donde estaban escondidos. Aquella situación lo alarmo, ya que su esposo era alguien conocido por descubrir cuando alguien rompía las reglas y ellos ya habían roto dos en menos de media hora. Trago con fuerza ante lo ocurrido y aun cuando su esposo desvió la mirada para continuar su camino a lado de su hermano, la sensación de haber sido descubierto seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Se relamió los labios de forma nerviosa y se giró para encarar a ambos jóvenes.

− Creo que debemos irnos.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron una ceja ante la repentina petición.

− Ahora.

Wei Ying se levantó de su lugar y retomo su camino hacia la salida de la montaña, siendo seguido por un alfa y un omega que no comprendían lo sucedido.

* * *

Los tres bajaron con rapidez las enormes escaleras de la montaña de Gusu Lan. Wei Ying continuaba con aquella sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, aun cuando no estaba confirmado, estaba seguro que su esposo los había descubierto por lo que, no sabía si este simplemente ignoraría el hecho o los enviaría a copiar las reglas del clan Lan más de diez veces.

Cuando por fin estaban por bajar los últimos peldaños, pudieron distinguir las figuras de los dos jades a lado de dos discípulos menores, quienes llevaban consigo dos pequeñas bolsas cada uno. Con temor y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, el omega respiro profundamente antes de continuar su camino.

Lentamente fue acercándose hasta que quedo a escasos metros de los dos Jades, quienes se giraron al percatarse de su presencia. El jade mayor lo recibió con su habitual sonrisa mientras que, su esposo simplemente lo observo con aquel rostro frio e inexpresivo el cual, aunque no había cambiado nada, sentía como si estuviese juzgándole por las acciones anteriores.

− ¡Zewu−Jun! ¡Hanguang−Jun!

Tanto Sizhui y Jingyi hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos jades.

− ¿Están listos para partir? – pregunto Lan Xichen.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

− ¿Lan Zhan? – pregunto el omega con algo de nervios.

Su alfa simplemente lo observo unos segundos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, algo que llamo la atención del jade mayor quien, por las miradas que compartía la pareja, comprendió que algo había sucedido.

− Un mes... Copiando las reglas en el pabellón de la biblioteca.

Ante tal declaración su hermano mayor enarco una ceja, confundido por no comprender la situación, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre Sizhui y Jingyi quienes solo asintieron a sus palabras.

_"Así que rompieron las reglas"_ pensó Lan Xichen _"por eso el joven Wei luce tan nervioso" _llevando su mano hacia su rostro, ocultando la ligera risa que estaba por escapársele.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar la compostura, hablo.

− Si ya no hay nada que impida nuestra partida, debemos irnos – dijo Lan Xichen.

Los discípulos menores le dieron las bolsas a Sizhui y a Jingyi, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se alejaron, comenzando a subir las escaleras de regreso a Gusu.

Todos montaron sus espadas a excepción de la pareja enlazada, ganándose una mirada del mayor de los jades. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de su hermano menor, comprendió sin que este dijera palabra alguna que los alcanzarían una vez finalizaran lo que fuera que necesitaran hablar. Tras un ligero asentimiento por parte del jade mayor, los tres emprendieron el viaje, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Cuando la figura de su cuñado ya no era visible, Wei Ying trago con fuerza, sobre todo cuando noto como su esposo desenfundaba a Bichen.

− Lan Zhan – captando la atención de su esposo – Yo... Lamento lo que paso, no es como si quisiera espiarte en serio... Solo pasaba por ahí y... Sé que no hay excusa solo.. –soltando una risa nerviosa.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando noto como su esposo levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro, un gesto que le indicaba que debía tomarla. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se acercó y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida, solo para ser impulsado hacia adelante, quedando atrapado entre el pecho de su alfa y su brazo.

− ¿Lan Zhan? – Lo llamo cuando sintió como se elevaban en el aire – Yo... Lo siento.

− No tienes por qué...

− Lo sé, no hay necesidad de gracias ni lo siento entre nosotros, ¿no?

− Mmm...

− ¿Estas molesto?

El abrazo que lo sostenía se volvió un poco más fuerte y el agradable aroma a sándalo lentamente comenzó a reconfortarlo, indicándole que su alfa no estaba enojado con él.

− Lan Zhan... No culpes a Sizhui y a Jingyi, es normal tener curiosidad además incluso los mejores cultivadores han roto alguna regla – sonriendo sutilmente.

− Por eso solo copiaran las reglas durante un mes – dijo seriamente.

Aquello hizo reír al omega.

− Sin duda eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes?

Tras eso no hubo más palabras y emprendieron el viaje hacia las tierras del clan Lanling Jin.

* * *

Cuando finalmente arribaron a su destino, fueron recibidos por un discípulo quien con una suave sonrisa los encamino hacia el salón principal, donde un malhumorado Jin Ling los estaba esperando.

− Finalmente llegas – dijo Jin Ling con el ceño fruncido.

− Hola Jin Ling, ¿Cómo estás?, yo bien ¿y tú? – comenzó a decir Wei Ying, burlándose del ceño de su sobrino.

− Deja las bromas, la fiesta está por comenzar.

− Tranquilo – dijo con una sonrisa – lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, ¿no?

− Tu... - apretando los dientes.

− Siento mucho la demora líder Jin – hablo esta vez Lan Xichen – tuvimos una visita inesperada que no pudimos dejar sin atender por lo que, nuestra llegada se vio algo atrasada, le pido disculpas si eso afecta su fiesta – haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

− No tiene que disculparse – dijo Jin Ling imitando el gesto – comprendo que tuvieron algo que hacer – regresando a ver a su tío – aunque no me sorprendería que la causa fuera tío Wei.

− ¡Oye! – Exclamo con indignación el omega – no siempre soy la razón de ello.

− Pero si la mayoría de las veces – refuto su sobrino cruzándose de brazos.

− Eso no es verdad – dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de su alfa – Lan Zhan, dile que no cierto.

− No siempre es su intención – contesto su alfa.

− ¡Lan Zhan!

− Admítelo, tu fama te precede.

Los presentes callaron de pronto al escuchar una cuarta voz en el lugar, girándose para encontrarse con el líder de la secta Jiang, quien estaba entrando al salón.

− ¡Tío!

− Jiang Cheng, ¿de parte de quien estas? – Pregunto aun con indignación – soy tu hermano, deberías defenderme no hundirme.

− ¿Defenderte? – Pregunto cuando estuvo al lado de su sobrino – no tengo la culpa de que todos los aquí presentes conozcan tu impuntualidad.

Nadie pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, para molestia del omega quien inflo sus mejillas en un claro puchero.

− Líder Jiang es un gusto volver a verle – dijo Xichen haciendo una reverencia.

− El sentimiento es mutuo Zewu−Jun, Hanguang−Jun – Imitando el gesto y saludando a ambos jades.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se extendió en el lugar. Nadie parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Las miradas de Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen se mantuvieron conectadas durante todo esos instantes, incomodando un poco a los demás por las sutiles feromonas que comenzaron inundar el lugar, para diversión de cierto omega que no evito reír un poco por lo sucedido.

_"Y decían que yo soy el descarado"_ pensó para su adentros.

Dicha situación término por irritar a cierto omega que no estaba acostumbrado a que su tío se comportara de esa forma.

− ¿Vas cambiarte? – pregunto de pronto Jin Ling.

Todos voltearon a verle.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto Wei Ying.

− Tus ropas – señalándole.

− ¿Que con ellas?

− ¿Vas a vestir así en la fiesta?

El omega parpadeo con confusión.

− Es una fiesta formal, ni pienses que vas a ir vestido así.

− Yo no veo nada de malo – colgándose del brazo de su alfa – a Lan Zhan no le importa cómo me visto ¿verdad? – regresando a verle con una sonrisa.

− Wei Ying se ve bien con cualquier cosa.

− ¡Lan Zhan no sueltes cosas así que mi corazón no las soporta! – pegándose más al cuerpo de su esposo.

− Ustedes... − comenzando a temblar por la frustración, no solo su tío Jiang Cheng había soltado sus feromonas sin cuidado, también su tío Wei se comportaba de manera descarada.

− Jin Ling tiene razón – secundo Jiang Cheng, tratando de apoyarlo tras la incómoda situación – a la fiesta acudirán muchos cultivadores, entre ellos líderes de secta, sería inapropiado que el omega de Hanguang−Jun vista de forma incorrecta. No solo le harás perder cara al clan Lan, también al clan Jiang que fue el que te crio – cruzándose de brazos.

− ¿Ahora se unen para cambiarme de ropa? – pregunto con diversión al ver a ambos omegas frunciendo el ceño._ "Se nota que son familia" _pensó.

− Sí eso evita que nos hagas perder cara – respondió Jiang Cheng.

Wei Ying comenzó a reír por las caras de sus familiares, teniendo su esposo que colocar su esposo tras su espalda para que se apoyara y no cayera hacia atrás.

− ¡Deja de reírte! – exclamo Jin Ling

− Lo siento... Es que... ustedes...

− ¡¿Se puede saber que tanto te divierte?! – pregunto su hermano algo irritado.

− Sus caras – fue su respuesta sin dejar de reír – lo siento es que son... Tan divertidas.

− ¡Llamare a Fairy si no dejas de reírte! – dijo Jin Ling algo avergonzado.

Con solo escuchar el nombre de la mascota de su sobrino, su risa se detuvo y su rostro se puso pálido, saltando a los brazos de su marido por el miedo de solo imaginarse frente aquella bestia.

− ¡Lan Zhan, abrázame!

− Te estoy abrazando.

− ¡Más fuerte!

− Te estoy abrazando fuerte.

Tanto tío como sobrino solo negaron con sus cabezas. Sin importar la situación el omega los terminaba avergonzando ya sea por su ruidosa forma de reír o por la forma tan pegajosa con la que solía pegársele a su esposo en público.

− ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Jin Ling − ¿vas a cambiarte?

Wei Ying alzo su cabeza para encarar a su sobrino y hablo.

− Obviamente ¿de verdad creíste que me vestiría así?, estoy representando a mi clan – sacándole la lengua a modo de puchero.

− ¿Acaso tienes dos años? – pregunto esta vez su hermano.

− A−Xian tiene tres años – dijo sin pensar.

Aquella broma no era muy conocida, solo Jiang Cheng y Lan Wangji sabían el origen de la misma. Cuando era más joven, siendo un discípulo del clan Jiang, su querida hermana mayor cocinaba para ellos, los mimaba y cuidaba como si se tratara de una verdadera madre. Fue en momentos así, donde su querida Shijie lo cuidaba que ella solía preguntar cuántos años tenía y esa era siempre su respuesta, ganándose una suave caricia en su cabeza.

Solo se percató de lo que había dicho cuando el abrazo de su esposo se volvió un poco más apretado y el ambiente se puso algo tenso. Quizás el dolor del pasado ya no era tan vivido, tanto el cómo su hermano se habían perdonado pero, el recuerdo de su hermana seguía presente y aunque pasaran décadas, el dolor que dejo tras su partida seguiría en sus corazones. Aunque ahora era más soportable después de todo, tenían a su sobrino, el hijo de aquella preciada hermana y por el cual debían seguir.

− Si estuviera aquí te diría que te fueras a cambiar – aseguro Jiang Cheng saliendo de sus recuerdos.

− ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto un confundido Jin Ling.

− De tu querida madre – le respondió Wei Ying – y tienes razón – aseguro – ella me diría que me fuera a cambiar.

− Y sin duda renegarías de ello, yo tendría que reñirte para que lo hicieras, pelearíamos sin sentido y terminaríamos en el suelo llenos de lodo, teniendo que ir a bañarnos de nuevo.

− Solo así lograrías hacer que me bañe y me cambie de ropa – continuo con una sonrisa.

Jin Ling continuaba observando a sus tíos, notando como sus voces se suavizaban cuando recordaban un pasado en conjunto, uno donde rememoraban viejas historias donde su querida madre estaba con ellos. Nunca fue un chico que hiciera preguntas de su pasado, no es como si lo necesitara, todos y cada uno de los que conocieron a sus padres se encargaron de relatarle algunas vivencias que tuvieron a lado de ellos por lo que, aunque no los conoció, pudo hacerse una imagen de como solían ser... Aunque en esos momentos, donde sus familiares más cercanos hablaban de ellos, un sentimiento de infelicidad se apoderaba de él, teniendo el silencioso deseo de haberlos tenido en su vida.

− Las habitaciones ya están lista – hablo interrumpiendo la conversación – en el momento que deseen pueden utilizarlas.

− Muchas gracias joven líder Jin – contesto Lan Xichen, quien sonreía algo divertido por las últimas situaciones.

− Ya que las ofreces, creo que lo mejor es instalarnos – hablo Wei Ying – debo cambiarme después de todo – regresando a ver a su alfa quien solo asintió.

− Por mi parte aún hay algunos temas que debo hablar con el líder Jiang – dijo el mayor de los Jades − ¿me acompaña?

Jiang Cheng regreso a verle y asintió con algo de nervios. Se despidió de los presentes y siguió al líder del clan Lan, hasta que se perdieron de la vista de todos.

_"Temas de qué hablar... Claro..."_ Wei Ying sonrió internamente al imaginarse de que temas eran los que hablarían.

− Líder Jin nosotros también nos despedimos – dijo Lan Zhan.

− Cierto, nos vemos más tarde Jin Ling.

− ¿Y yo mientras que hago? – Preguntó al ver como todos lo estaban dejando solo – la fiesta aun no comienza.

− Podrías convivir un poco más con los discípulos de los otros clanes, hace mucho que no sales de cacería por los deberes que tienes como líder de la secta Jin... Hay chicos que seguramente querrán volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

− No tengo muchas ganas de hacer eso, la mayoría son alfas que creen que por que nacieron con algunas características o privilegios se creen mejores que otros.

− A−Yuan está con ellos, estoy seguro que él no se comporta de esa manera... ¿O sí?

El omega pudo notar como cierto brillo comenzaba aparecer en los ojos de su sobrino con tan solo nombrar a su hijo, un hecho que le indicaba que definitivamente su corazonada respecto a los sentimientos del mismo para con su hijo no eran tan errados.

− Bueno... Quizás pueda ir y hablar con ellos – dijo tartamudeando un poco.

− ¿Ves? - sonriéndole ampliamente – incluso Jingyi quien es un omega se encuentra conviviendo con ellos – le aseguro – además, si algo sucede solo tienes que patearles el trasero y demostrarles que no por ser un omega te pueden hacer menos.

Su sobrino asintió a sus palabras pero, cuando percibió un fuerte pero sutil aroma a narcisos proveniente del mismo, se percató que algo en sus palabras no le había gustado al mismo, aunque no estaba seguro del que.

_"¿Serán celos?"_ pensó al seguir percibiendo el aroma.

\- Iré a verles... - dijo su sobrino de pronto - Los preparativos no están completos y necesitamos ayuda... Con permiso.

Solo atino a parpadear al ver como el hijo de su querida Shijie comenzaba a correr en dirección al exterior del lugar.

_"Querida Shijie... Sin duda tu hijo se parece al pavo real"_ pensó antes de continuar su camino a lado de su alfa en dirección a la habitación que su sobrino les había preparado.

* * *

− ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar a la tina conmigo?

La pregunta del omega no obtuvo respuesta. Su esposo continuo sentado en aquel lugar, leyendo cuidadosamente un viejo pergamino que su tío le había entregado la noche anterior. La ceremonia de mayoría de edad de los discípulos estaba cerca por lo que debían tener todo listo para cuando el día llegara, algo que desanimo al omega ya que tenía la clara intención de tener un agradable baño con su esposo y, si era posible, quizás algo de diversión en la tina.

Al ver que su alfa simplemente lo ignoraba decidió tomar otras medidas. Se quitó rápidamente todo rastro de prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejando solo la túnica interior, no llevaba puesto los pantalones y se había soltado el cabello dejando que este cayera libre por su espalda.

Con cuidado se fue acercando, dejando que su aroma lentamente comenzara a inundar la habitación. Cuando estuvo tras su esposo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, llevando su nariz hasta la curvatura del mismo, donde aspiro el dulce aroma a sándalo que poseía, notando como este comenzaba a volverse más fuerte y picante, indicándole que su plan estaba funcionando.

Si algo agradecía por ser omega, era la facilidad con la que podía provocar a su esposo, aunque aquello no siempre funcionaba ya que su alfa tenía un gran poder de auto control.

− Lan Er Gege – lo llamo con dulzura − ¿no vienes? –llevando su mano hacia el pecho del alfa, tratando de abrir sus túnicas y tocar la piel bajo de esta.

Escucho como su alfa respiraba con dificultad y un ligero gruñido comenzaba a escucharse desde su garganta.

− Lan Zhan...

Su esposo cerró sus ojos, respiro profundamente antes de apartar los brazos del menor y levantarse de su lugar. Al inicio el omega creyó que su plan había tenido éxito, ya que su alfa lo observo unos momentos antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y encaminarse hacia el baño pero, una vez su esposo lo metió dentro de la tina se dio cuenta que no era así.

− ¿Lan Zhan?

− Limpia tu cuerpo y alístate, la fiesta comenzara dentro de poco.

Con aquellas palabras su alfa salió del baño, dejándolo aturdido y decepcionado.

Cuando termino de colocar su túnica, regreso a verse en el espejo para poder peinarse. Tenía la clara intención de usar su usual peinado pero, al ser una fiesta donde miles de cultivadores asistirían, opto por hacer un cambio en su cabello. De la bolsa que habían traído, saco una pequeña cajita, de donde saco una hermosa cinta que pocas veces había usado, no porque no le gustara sino, por que el peso de la misma aun le era nuevo y le asustaba el hecho de perderla en algún lugar después de que la secta Lan lo aceptara como omega de Hanguang−Jun.

Con cuidado comenzó a peinar su cabello, tomando solo la mitad del mismo para hacer una media coleta, tal como la había usado en su vida anterior cuando era el patriarca Yiling, la amarro con una pequeña cinta de color blanco para sostenerla. Después procedió a colocarse la cinta en la frente, amarrando los tirantes sobre la media coleta y ajustándola lo suficiente como para que no se desprendiera. Finalmente tomo el hermoso tocado que su esposo le había regalado en su primer aniversario.

Estaba hecho de jade blanco, con una hermosa figura de loto en medio, algo que en cierta forma le recordaba a Yunmeng. La coloco sobre la media coleta y la fijo con fuerza. Admiro su reflejo en el espejo, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su trabajo terminado.

− Bien... Es hora de ir – dijo y se encamino hacia el lugar donde su amado alfa estaba sentado.

Su esposo seguía en el mismo sitio, con la mirada fija sobre el pergamino que tenía entre las manos por lo que, respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

− Lan Zhan, estoy listo.

El alfa dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa y se giró para ver a su pareja, ampliando sus ojos cuando su vista se posó sobre la figura del mismo.

− ¿Y bien? – Dijo dando una vuelta – ¿Cómo me veo?

Su esposo no emitió palabra alguna. Los ojos del alfa recorrían con lentitud el cuerpo de su omega, sintiendo una silenciosa satisfacción al ver a su pareja vestida con las túnicas de su clan así como a cinta de la misma en su frente. Era como si estuviera viendo a una hermosa deidad que había bajado de los cielos solo para que su belleza fuera admirada.

− ¿Lan Zhan? – lo llamo nuevamente al ver que este no respondía, comenzando a ponerse nervioso al notar como su esposo lo estaba observado − ¿me veo mal? – pregunto inseguro.

− ...

− Debí ponerme otra cosa − dijo dejando escapar un suspiro – me iré a cambiar...

Estaba por girarse dispuesto a cambiar su atuendo cuando los fuertes brazos de su alfa lo rodearon, estrechándolo con fuerza pero a la vez con cariño.

− Lan Zhan...

− Te ves hermoso – dijo de pronto haciendo sonrojar al omega.

− ¿Te gusta? – pregunto a un cuando sabia la respuesta.

− Mmm... Mucho – dejando que su nariz rozara el cuello de su omega, el lugar donde se encontraban sus glándulas aromáticas, deleitándose con el suave aroma que comenzaba a desprender.

− Lan Er Gege − susurro disfrutando de la cercanía – debemos irnos, la fiesta − sintiendo como el abrazo se estrechaba con un más fuerza _"últimamente me abraza de esta forma" _pensó para su adentros.

Aunque amaba sentirse envuelto entre los brazos de su alfa ya que le brindaban una sensación de calidez y protección, lo cierto es que desde hace uno días, más específicamente desde el día que fue por el regalo de su sobrino, su alfa había actuado algo extraño para con él. No es como si se hubiese vuelto diferente su convivencia no, el cambio era realmente algo sutil y en ciertas cosas.

Su alfa lo abrazaba cada que podía, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerlo de algo. Dejaba reposar su nariz sobre su cuello, no es como si antes no lo hiciera pero, ahora era como si su esposo se hubiese vuelto adicto a su aroma y el hecho de que le dijera que su aroma ahora olía a una esencia de combinación entre jazmines y lotos, lo volvía más extraño aun pero, aquello simplemente lo atribuía quizás el cuerpo de Mo seguía sin ajustarse correctamente a su aroma y este seguía debatiéndose entre el que tenía el difunto hijo de Jin Guangshan y el nuevo que poseía.

− Lan Zhan – girándose dentro del abrazo – debemos irnos... Nos esperan.

Su esposo no respondió, su única respuesta fue un ligero gruñido por parte de este y cuando los labios de su esposo se apoderaron de los suyos, supo que llegarían tarde a la fiesta, sobre todo cuando su espalda choco sobre la superficie de la cama y su alfa se posó sobre de él.

* * *

Cuando finalmente bajaron al salón principal, el sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para dirigir sus miradas hacia la pareja que ingresaba al lugar. Algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar por la bajo, ya sea por lo tarde que la pareja había llegado o por la forma en que el omega iba vestido.

Esto último causo algo de gracia en Wei Ying, no era usual que vistiera las túnicas del clan Lan de hecho, casi nunca lo hacía poniendo como excusa su forma de ser, la cual haría que las prístinas telas de dichas túnicas terminara sucias y cubiertas de lodo por lo que optaba por vestir siempre colores oscuros, algo que hacía a juego con su alfa, mientras él era puro y sofisticado como un jade, él era malicioso y aventurero como la noche.

Pero en casos oficiales en los que debía presentarse y caminar del brazo de su esposo, donde ambos representaban a todo su clan, vestía las blancas túnicas del mismo, para pesar de Qiren y satisfacción de su alfa.

Por ello los susurros y habladurías de los demás cultivadores no le interesaban, la única opinión que le importaba era la de su esposo y la de nadie más.

− Wow... Te ves diferente – dijo Jin Ling al verlo llegar – incluso por ello puedo pasar por alto que llegaras tarde – cruzándose de brazos.

− Teníamos cosas que hacer, ¿Verdad? – regresando a ver a su alfa quien no respondió simplemente asintió mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas.

_"No quiero saber qué tipo de cosas"_ pensó Jin Ling mientras temblaba por un escalofrío que cruzo su columna.

– Si no estuviera seguro de que eres tú, pensaría que Hanguang−Jun tomo como concubina a otro omega ya que su esposo principal le hace perder cara – hablo Jiang Cheng a modo de broma mientras se acercaba a ellos.

− Yo también te quiero hermano – sacándole la lengua.

− Te sientan bien las túnicas de nuestro clan, Joven Wei – comento Lan Xichen.

− Gracias Zewu−Jun.

Todos comenzaron a hablar amenamente disfrutando del ambiente. Fue durante esos momentos que Wei Ying aprovecho que tanto su alfa, cuñado y sobrino se internaron en una discusión acerca de la próxima caza nocturna dirigida por el clan Lanling Jin que tomo del brazo a su hermano, llevándoselo a un rincón del salón para hablar con él a solas.

− ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – pregunto con mal humor.

− Oh vamos, están discutiendo sobre la próxima cacería y temas por demás aburridos – dijo comenzando a voltear a ambos lados como si buscara algo.

− Para ti lo serán pero se tratan de temas que competen a un líder – dijo tratando de regresar con los demás.

− ¡Oye! – Alzando su brazo para detenerlo – esas reuniones siempre estarán presentes, en estos momentos estás conmigo, tu hermano... ¿acaso importan más esas reuniones que yo?

El omega de Yunmeng se le quedo viendo unos instantes antes de volver a intentar irse.

− ¿Es en serio?

− Tú preguntaste – respondió.

Wei Ying vio cómo su hermano se alejaba lentamente, cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza.

− ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?, lo que quieres es ir y estar cerca de Zewu−Jun para que ningún omega se le acerque...

− ¿Qué? – girándose para verle con molestia.

− Los Lan son muy fieles y devotos − Cruzándose de brazos – no deberías sentirte inseguro, soy la prueba de ello... Lan Zhan me espero durante trece años estoy seguro que el cuñado esperara lo que sea para que finalmente le des el sí.

− ¡Yo no...!

− Pobre de Zewu−Jun... Estar interesado en un omega tan testarudo y mal humorado, espero que sus hijos no hereden tu carácter porque definitivamente el maestro Qiren se nos morirá de un ataque – fingiendo tristeza.

− ¡Tu...! – Volteando a ambos lados antes de acercarse y tomarle del brazo − ¿qué carajos te dijo Xichen?, ¿les conto?

Las últimas preguntas desconcertaron al omega, ya que su intención solo era molestar a su hermano para que se quedara con él unos momentos pero, aquellas extrañas preguntas captaron su atención.

_"¿Acaso paso algo entre ellos?" _Se preguntó enarcando una ceja _"Sera que..." _una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

− ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto al verle sonreír de aquella manera − ¿te dijo algo?

− Pues... Quizás – dijo siguiéndole el juego – sabes que mi alfa es el hermano menor de Zewu−Jun y ambos no se tienen secretos de ningún tipo así que... − mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El rostro de Jiang Cheng palideció.

− Entonces... lo sabes...

− ¿Tu qué crees? – fingió con una sonrisa.

− Le deje claro a Xichen que quería que se mantuviera en secreto al menos hasta que estuviéramos completamente seguros de que el cortejo funcionaria para ambos – dijo con indignación.

Su hermano parpadeo ante la declaración, sonriendo ampliamente.

− ¿Entonces si están juntos? – pregunto con emoción.

− ¿No dijiste que ya lo sabias?

− Pues... − cerrando su boca y desviando la mirada.

Aquella muda respuesta le indico la verdad, su hermano no sabía nada del tema y el, por caer como siempre en sus tontos juegos había revelado el secreto. Se llevó una mano hacia su rostro, ocultándolo por la vergüenza de haberse dejado manipular por el otro omega.

_"Por qué siempre caigo en sus estúpidos juegos"_ pensó sin retirar su mano.

Wei Ying compadeciéndose de su hermano se acercó y hablo.

− Tranquilo no diré nada – aseguro haciendo con ello que su hermano bajara su mano y enfocara su rostro – pero, lo mejor sería que hicieran publico el cortejo al menos así evitaran malos entendidos.

− ...

− Me alegro por ti, estoy seguro que Zewu−Jun es el alfa que te hará feliz.

Jiang Cheng desvió la mirada.

− Más le vale... O le romperé las piernas por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Continuaron hablando unos minutos o más bien, Wei ying hablo durante la mayoría de la conversación, sacándole información acerca de su reciente relación, para pesar de Jiang Cheng que con cada palabra que decía más se avergonzaba y las ganas de golpear al otro incrementaban.

− ¿Que buscas? − pregunto al ver como su hermano regresaba a ver a todas direcciones, como si buscara algo con la mirada.

− Alcohol.

− ¿Ha?

− ¡Ahí esta!

Con un ademan llamo a la joven beta que estaba sirviendo el vino en la fiesta. La chica se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, ofreciéndoles uno de los pequeños vasos que tenía sobre la bandeja. Los ojos de Wei Ying se iluminaron nada más tomar el vaso y oler su aroma.

− Al fin.

− Ves el alcohol como si te tratara de la última copa en tu vida.

− Literalmente puede serlo – dijo mirándole de reojo.

− ¿De qué hablas?

− Esta es la primera bebida que he tomado en esta semana.

− No mientas, tú bebes como si no tuvieras fondo y tu alfa te compra jarras enteras como para un mes.

− Compraba – dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Su hermano enarco una ceja al no comprender.

− Desde hace una semana que Lan Zhan... − Acercándose a su hermano para susurrarle – no me deja tomar alcohol.

− ¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio? – pregunto con sorpresa, ya que para nadie era un secreto que el segundo jade complacía a su omega con cualquier cosa, por mínima que esta fuera.

− Si – dijo en un susurro – no sé qué le pasa pero, cada que me ve tratando de tomar algo que tenga alcohol me lo quita, incluso tiro las jarras que traje el otro día ¿sabes lo que significó para mí ver como tiraban mi sonrisa del emperador? Que desperdicio...

− Mejor, así dejas de embriagarte y no avergüenzas a la secta Lan.

− Jiang Cheng esto es serio, algo le pasa y no sé qué es.

− Claro que sí, se dio cuenta que el omega que escogió no era el indicado y trata de corregirlo.

Wei ying golpeo el hombro de su hermano al escucharlo hablar de ese modo.

− No es broma –observando el vaso a medio terminar – incluso me abraza más que antes y no olvidemos la exagerada sobreprotección, incluso ayer casi me caigo de boca por culpa de un par de conejos cuando los fui a ver y recibí un sermón de su parte diciendo que debía cuidarme mas.

− Sabe que eres un idiota y sueles buscar problemas, ¿Quién no buscaría vigilarte?

El omega entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

− No es gracioso.

− Para mí lo es.

Wei Ying inflo sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

Jiang Cheng rio por lo bajo, negó con su cabeza al ver el comportamiento de su hermano y hablo.

− ¿Y? – Captando su atención − ¿es todo?, por lo que cuentas se comporta como siempre.

− Así... ¿Y qué me dices de la manía que ha adoptado de pegarse a mí y olfatearme el cuello?

− ¿Te olfatea el cuello? – pregunto intrigado.

El omega asintió.

− Cada que me abraza entierra su nariz en mi cuello y respira mi aroma, demasiado profundo diría yo.

− ...

− Aunque lo más raro es lo que me dijo sobre mi olor.

− ¿Tu olor?

− Mmm... Dice que aparte de mi aroma natural, esta combinado con otro... Como si fuera una extraña mezcla entre jazmines y lotos, algo que no corresponde mucho con el olor a lirios del difunto Mo.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño ante lo dicho. Era de conocimiento público que el aroma de un omega era constante, nacían con un aroma fijo que durante el celo se desbocaba y provocaba al alfa más próximo, indicándoles que estaban listos para aparearse. Por ello que su hermano le dijera eso le causaba curiosidad, solo había ciertas condiciones en las que un omega cambiaba de olor, cuando se apareaba con un alfa, se vinculaba con uno o...

Los ojos del omega se ampliaron en su totalidad. Si lo que su hermano le comentaba era cierto, las acciones del segundo jade ahora tenían sentido pero, había una cuestión que no encajaba del todo.

− Wei Ying.

− Mmm...

− ¿Tu celo no fue hace una semana?

− Si, de hecho termino el día que nos vimos en Caiyi, ¿Por qué?

− Es que... Solo habría un motivo por el cual tu alfa se comportara así pero, si tuviste tu celo es imposible que estés...

− Que este... ¿Qué?

− ¿No te das una idea?

− ¿Sobre qué? – Frunciendo el ceño.

− Definitivamente eres un despistado.

− ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

Jiang Cheng suspiro, frustrado por lo denso que su hermano podía ser a veces.

− Es obvio porque tu alfa esta así, hasta un idiota como tú debería saberlo o al menos sospecharlo.

− ¡Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando!

− Es porque...

− Wei ying.

Una voz tras ellos les hizo dar un brinco de susto, ambos omegas se giraron lentamente para encontrarse con el segundo jade, quien los observaba con su usual semblante inexpresivo.

− Lan... Lan Zhan – ocultando el vaso tras su espalda.

Su esposo no hablo solo lo recorrió con la mirada antes de alzar su mano y dejarla frente a él.

− ¿Qué?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Lo cual le hizo suspirar profundamente antes de sacar el vaso que ocultaba y entregárselo.

− ¿Tomaste?

− Un poco.

Los ojos del segundo jade se ampliaron ante la respuesta.

− ¿Que tanto?

− ¿He?

− Wei Ying... ¿Que tanto bebiste? – pregunto con preocupación.

− Solo un sorbo – respondió un tanto extrañado por la reacción de su esposo – Lan Zhan... Tranquilo solo fue eso, si te preocupas que me ponga ebrio no lo hare.

Su alfa frunció el ceño algo que lo desconcertó.

− Wei Ying... ¿no te has dado cuenta?

− ¿De qué?

− Que tu...

Su esposo estaba por decir algo cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe. Un discípulo del clan Jin entro con premura al lugar, sin importarle con cuanto invitado chocaba en su carrera. Dejándose caer al suelo una vez llego ante su líder, quien tenía el ceño fruncido por la acción de su subordinado.

− Espero tengas una explicación para esta interrupción – dijo Jin Ling con clara molestia.

− Me disculpo mi señor es que... hace unos momentos...

− ¡Respira antes de hablar, no entiendo si tartamudeas! – exclamo con fastidio.

El discípulo asintió y respiro profundamente.

− Hay un hombre herido en las puertas del clan.

− ¿Qué?

− Dice que su señor venia hacia nuestras tierras por asuntos personales cuando unos bandidos los interceptaron en el camino... De milagro pudo escapar para poder venir y pedir ayudar.

− ...

− Mi señor, ¿qué hacemos?

Jin Ling contuvo el aliento cuando las miradas de todos los presentes recayeron sobre de él.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

Hola lectores espero se las hayan pasado bonito, sobre todo después del BOOM que nos dieron con el estreno de la segunda temporada del Donghua y el final del drama.

Fueron muchas emociones que dudo nos dejen ir en muchos días.

Pero fuera de eso, finalmente les traje otro capítulo, trate de hacer lo mejor posible, confieso que me costó porque no me quedaba como mi santa mente lo imaginaba pero, al final me decidí por como quedo y en compensación el capítulo fue más largo de lo usual.

A partir de aquí la trama comienza a moverse y espero que no muy lento jajaja

Sé que les corte el momento Hot del Wangxian pero, no esperen muchas escenas así, es cierto lo hacen como conejos en celo pero no aquí, aquí la trama es lo que se moverá, su vida sexual lo dejare a su imaginación, salvo una que otra vez.

Sobre Xicheng, sé que a muchas les gusta la pareja pero, como dice el resumen del fic, solo habrá pequeños momentos de la pareja ya que la central es Wangxian.

Sobre los Juniors... Aun no sé si hare parejas o no, aún estoy pensando, tengo tramas posibles pero ninguna me convence jajaja

Ahora lo que seguramente todos se preguntan:

¿La mujer que vimos al inicio tendrá peso en la historia?

¿Wei ying estará o no estará?

¿Quiénes son las personas que están siendo atacadas?

¿Todo esto y más se responderá?

Quién sabe.

Déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Capitulo V

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

"_Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única".− Jorge Luis Borges ._

* * *

− No entiendo por qué Lan Zhan no me dejo ir – dijo con indignación el omega mientras seguía tomando su jugo.

Jiang Cheng solo suspiro al observar el comportamiento tan infantil del omega. Comprendía el por qué su hermano se comportaba de esa forma, siendo una persona que siempre se arriesga en cada oportunidad, el tener que quedarse en un solo sitio mientras otros luchan lo habían puesto de mal humor, sobre todo cuando su alfa simplemente ignoro su petición de acompañarlos y se había ido a lado de su hermano en ayuda de aquellas personas.

Aunque nunca estaba de acuerdo con el segundo maestro de Gusu, en esta ocasión sus opiniones habían sido las mismas, si las razones eran las que creía lo mejor era que su hermano se alejara de las cacerías nocturnas y demás luchas por un largo periodo de tiempo.

− Él tiene sus razones – dijo mientras tomaba su bebida – lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, donde no puedas lastimarte.

− ¿Ha? – Wei Ying lo regreso a ver − ¿tú también?, no entiendo que les pasa, primero Lan Zhan y ahora tú, ¿qué ahora se volvieron mis niñeras? Se cuidarme solo – cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento.

Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos.

− ¿Aun no te das cuenta?

− ¿Sobre qué?

− Lan Wangji hace lo que cualquier alfa haría cuando su omega se encuentra en esa situación – murmuro dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

− ¿Qué situación?

Jiang Cheng regreso a verlo y solo negó con su cabeza.

− Ahora entiendo por qué el segundo maestro esta tan preocupado, sigues igual de denso que hace años.

− Estoy harto de sus acertijos, ¿de qué hablas? – girándose sobre su asiento para encarar a su hermano.

− No soy quien para decirte, habla con tu alfa o mejor, usa ese cerebro tuyo – llamando a una de las jóvenes sirvientas para que trajera más vino.

− ¿Me llamaste idiota?

− Wow, ¿ves que si puedes usarlo?

− Tu… − inflando sus mejillas en un claro puchero.

La joven sirvienta los interrumpió, dejando la jarra con el vino en la mesa. Jiang Cheng la despidió con un movimiento de su cabeza y ella se alejó de ambos omegas. Tomo la jarra y comenzó a servir su vaso, al ver como su hermano estaba por tomarlo uso su mano libre para quitarlo y alejarlo del otro.

− ¡Jiang Cheng! – Exclamo Wei ying – estoy muriendo aquí, ¡Dámelo! – tratando de alcanzar el vaso.

− No solo tú lo harás si tomas alcohol – dijo en un susurro comenzando a forcejear con el otro.

Ambos continuaron batallando entre ellos, Jiang Cheng evitando que su hermano se hiciera con el vaso de alcohol y Wei Ying intentado quitárselo para darle un trago, mientras los demás invitados solo reían al ver la escena tan tierna entre ambos omegas.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeña discusión, que no notaron como un pequeño niño de tan solo cuatro años corría por el salón jugando con una pequeña pelota la cual, al ser desplazada con algo de fuerza termino por golpear la cabeza de Wuxian, quien se llevó su mano hacia su cabeza por el golpe, soltando un ligero quejido por el mismo y olvidándose de la pelea concertada con su hermano.

− ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Jiang Cheng dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

− Que daño – murmuro sobando la parte afectada de su cabeza – Si, no fue nada.

− ¡A−Li!

Ambos escucharon un breve grito que resonó por todo el salón, captando inmediatamente la atención de los presentes. Una joven beta entro con premura al lugar, llegando a lado del pequeño niño quien solo le sonrió dulcemente.

− ¡Mamá! – alzando sus pequeñas manitas hacia su querida madre.

− Te dije que no corrieras – dijo levantando la voz – lo lamento Líder Jiang, Maestro Wei – inclinándose a modo de disculpa.

− ¿Tu eres? – pregunto Wei Ying al escuchar como la joven beta lo había reconocido.

− Es la esposa de uno de los cultivadores del Clan Jin – le respondió su hermano – su nombre es Meiling y el pequeño es su hijo, Liu.

− Oh…− regresando a verla – un gusto conocerlos.

Meiling sonrió y asintió a sus palabras.

− Nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes.

− No te preocupes – Wei Ying alzo una de sus manos e hizo un ademan con ella, como restándole importancia al asunto – no me paso nada, además… − levantándose de su asiento para tomar la pelota y colocarse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del pequeño – así son los niños, son inocentes y no conocen o comprenden las reglas que los adultos manejamos, ¿verdad Liu? – dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba la pelota al pequeño.

El pequeño Liu soltó una suave risa al tomar su pelota.

− Es cierto que son niños e inocentes en cuanto a las reglas – secundo su hermano – es por ello que los padres tienen del deber de educarlos para que se vuelvan hombres de provecho en el futuro.

Wei Ying rodo los ojos al escucharlo y continúo haciendo reír al pequeño.

− Deben ponerse firmes con él o al crecer no tendrá respeto alguno por las reglas.

− Seguiremos su consejo Líder Jiang – respondió Meiling con una sonrisa.

− Hablando así me recordaste al viejo Qiren, solo falta que te dejes crecer la barba y amenaces a todo mundo por romper las reglas – dijo su hermano a modo de broma.

Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos e ignoro al omega.

− Supe por A−Ling que estas nuevamente en cinta – dijo con curiosidad − ¿todo a marchado bien con el embarazo?

Aquellas palabras tensaron a Wuxian aunque ninguno de los presentes lo noto.

− Solo he tenido las típicas molestias – indico ocultando la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro con su mano – las náuseas y los vómitos son lo usual pero fuera de eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ambos continuaron hablando respecto al tema, sin percatarse que el omega del segundo maestro de Gusu se había quedado paralizado por el tema en cuestión, no fue hasta que escucho la pequeña vocecita de Liu llamándolo que salió de ese trance.

− Ge ge… ¿Por qué lloras?

El omega parpadeo un par de veces, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta.

"_Comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta…"_ pensó mientras intentaba detenerlas.

− Wei Ying – lo llamo su hermano − ¿estás bien?

− Maestro Wei – lo llamo Meiling.

− ¿Ge ge? – lo llamo el pequeño Liu, ignorante del por qué el mayor lloraba.

− Yo…

Instintivamente se llevó las manos hacia su vientre, como si su cuerpo comenzara a rememorar algo que su mente olvido y hacia tan poco había recordado.

− ¿Wei Ying? – su hermano lo llamo de nuevo.

− Yo… Lo siento… Yo… − comenzando a derramar más lagrimas – Tengo que…

Wei Ying se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del lugar, ignorando los llamados de su hermano y de Meiling, dejando a ambos adultos preocupados por el extraño comportamiento del omega.

− Mami… ¿Ge ge está bien? – pregunto el pequeño Liu.

Su madre sonrió sutilmente y lo cargo en brazos.

− No te preocupes, el maestro Wei solo tuvo que irse – dijo regresando a ver al omega − ¿Líder Jiang?

− Esta bien, yo me encargo – respondió con firmeza – lo mejor es que descanses, suficientes emociones por un día y pueden perjudicar tu salud – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el pequeño Liu– Y tú, debes portarte bien – acariciando su cabecita.

El niño soltó una suave risa.

− Entonces nos despedimos – haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dando la media vuelta para irse con dirección a sus aposentos.

Jiang Cheng solo desvió la mirada una vez estos se perdieron entre los invitados del lugar, girándose sobre sus talones para enfocar el pasillo por donde su hermano se había ido.

"_¿Habrá sido producto de su estado?"_ pensó cruzándose de brazos _"aun si así fuera, es muy pronto para ello" _chasqueando la lengua _"algo le pasa… y voy a descubrir el que…"_

Y con aquella firme decisión, tomo la misma dirección que había tomado su hermano.

* * *

Los cuerpos sin vida de varios bandidos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo. El olor a sangre y sudor impregnaban el lugar. Mientras varias caravanas habían sido quemadas hasta quedar hechas cenizas. Las mujeres lloraban amargamente por la muerte de sus esposos mientras sostenían con fuerza a sus pequeños hijos.

Los cultivadores del clan Jin ayudaban a los pocos sobrevivientes del percance, aun cuando ellos no estaban en las mejores condiciones su prioridad era apoyarlos, ya tendrían tiempo de sanar las heridas obtenidas por la batalla.

− Líder – se acercó un cultivador e hizo una reverencia ante Jin Ling.

− ¿Pudieron alcanzar a los que huyeron? – pregunto con cansancio.

− Me temo que no, se internaron en una zona inaccesible por lo que lograron escapar – hablo con pena.

Jin Ling chasqueo la lengua al escuchar el resultado, dejarlos escapar no estaba contemplado en sus planes, con ello habían perdido la única oportunidad de saber quién era el responsable de aquella masacre, varias personas habían muerto, inocentes sin cultivo alguno que solo habían tenido la mala fortuna de viajar de sus hogares a Lanling.

− Aun no entiendo – susurro Jin Ling − ¿que buscaban? Para solo asaltar sus pertenencias no era necesario este baño de sangre.

− Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando – respondió Xichen – estos bandidos no eran personas comunes.

Al momento de llegar al lugar, pudieron notar que los bandidos no eran simples personas, entre ellos había varios cultivadores deshonestos, quienes cubrían sus rostros con máscaras de animales. Aquello había significado que la batalla se extendiera más tiempo del que hubiesen deseado.

Usaban técnicas que por alguna razón se le hacían familiares pero, no sabía de donde las conocía por lo que, cuando la batalla estaba por terminar y buscaban aprenderlos, tomaron de rehenes a varios inocentes, usándolo para que la mayoría de sus cómplices huyeran y los que se quedaron, decidieron acabar con sus vidas antes de que los encarcelaran.

− Además, toda la batalla es…

− ¿Sospechosa? – pregunto el mayor de los jades.

Jin Ling asintió.

− Lamentablemente los únicos que podían resolver las dudas están muertos o escaparon por lo que, no nos queda más que ayudar a los sobrevivientes, atender a los heridos y regresar a la Torre Koi.

El joven omega volvió a asentir, no muy satisfecho con el resultado de la batalla. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y ver que la gran mayoría de los discípulos de su clan habían resultado heridos le dejo un mal sabor de boca además de acrecentar su mal humor.

− Zewu−Jun – Hablo Sizhui quien se inclinó ante su líder.

− ¿Cuántos heridos?

− Al parecer eran más de setenta personas las que viajaban en esta caravana, treinta de ellas perdieron la vida lamentablemente – colocando un gesto de pena – el número de los bandidos no fue posible calcularlo pero, murieron más de cuarenta.

− ¿Y los sobrevivientes?

− La mayoría tienen heridas que deben ser atendidas pero, sobrevivirán – aseguro con firmeza – padre y Jingyi están ayudándoles.

− Muy bien, ve y ayúdales.

Sizhui asintió y se alejó de ambos líderes.

− Eran demasiados – aseguro Jin Ling – si tan solo hubiésemos llegado antes…

− Hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos – colocando su mano sobre el hombro del omega – no te culpes por esto.

− …

− Mañana podremos debatir el asunto con el líder Jiang y encontrar una solución a este conflicto, estoy seguro que estos bandidos volverán y podrás atraparlos.

− Tiene razón, lo mejor es hacer lo que puedo en estos momentos.

Xichen sonrió a las palabras del más joven.

− Disculpen.

Ambos líderes se dieron la vuelta para encarar al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos café claros.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jin Ling.

− No, nada, solo quería agradecerles su ayuda – haciendo una reverencia ante ambos – sino fuera por su oportuna llegada, mis compañeros y yo habríamos muerto.

− No tienes nada que agradecer, hicimos lo que debíamos – le respondió Xichen.

− Aun así, muchas gracias.

− En todo caso, también tendríamos que agradecerte – dijo Xichen – sino fuera por tu intervención en la lucha, quizás muchos hubiesen muerto antes de que llegáramos.

El panorama que habían divisado cuando llegaron era sangre y muerte, gritos por doquiera, choques de espadas entre los bandidos y de aquellos que buscaban defenderse. Uno de esos hombres había sido el joven que estaba frente a ellos. Era un alfa que a lo mucho podía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años, cuyas habilidades con la espada eran asombrosas, logro defender a lado de algunos de sus compañeros a las mujeres y niños que los acompañaban.

Se notaba que el joven era un cultivador competente pero, no portaba los ropajes de ninguna secta conocida, solo iba vestido con ropas simples y comunes, como si fuera una persona ordinaria.

− Eres un cultivador bastante hábil.

− Gracias por sus palabras – aseguro con una sonrisa – aunque aún me falta mucho entrenamiento.

− ¿Puedo saber a qué secta perteneces? – Pregunto Jin Ling – nunca te había visto antes.

− Oh, no, no pertenezco a ninguna secta o clan.

− ¿Y cómo es que…?

− Mi padre era un gran cultivador y el me enseño todo lo que sé.

− ¿Era?

− El murió hace un tiempo pero, seguí mi entrenamiento tras su fallecimiento.

− Siento tu perdida – hablo Xichen con amabilidad.

− Fue hace mucho además, es mejor recordarlo con una sonrisa y seguir las enseñanzas que me dejo.

Ambos sonrieron.

− ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? – Jin Ling pregunto con curiosidad, sobre todo al ver el pequeño grupo que lo acompañaba.

− No lo tome a mal pero, eso es algo que no puedo compartirles.

− No te preocupes, entendemos.

− Bueno… Muchos gracias por su ayuda, debo retirarme y ayudar a mis compañeros.

− ¿No necesitas ayuda?

− No se preocupen, por suerte sus heridas no son graves así que nos haremos cargo por nuestra cuenta.

Los tres se despidieron haciendo una ligera reverencia. El joven alfa dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

* * *

Respiraba entrecortadamente por la breve carrera que había hecho desde el salón hasta el lugar en cual se encontraba. Apretaba con fuerza el barandal de la terraza al verse impedido de deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos de pérdida y sufrimiento. Habían pasado varios días desde que aquellas pesadillas le asaltaron, que al no rememorarlas constantemente creyó que ya había hecho las paces con su vida pasada pero, con solo escuchar hablar de un embarazo, su cuerpo se había tensado y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas.

Quizás su mente se había negado a no volver a recordarlo pero su corazón lo sabía, el pecado que cometió, el secreto que le guardaba a su esposo seguía carcomiéndole que no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo antes de que este saliera de su ser y acabara lastimando a quien más amaba en esta vida.

Llevo sus manos hacia su vientre y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, como si con ello protegiera algo que ya no estaba en ese lugar desde hacía muchos años, un pequeño que cuando supo que estaba en su interior le cambio la vida para siempre.

_Se sujetó con fuerza del árbol que estaba a su lado mientras la otra mano estaba apoyada sobre su estómago, el cual estaba devolviendo la poca comida que había ingerido hacia menos de media hora. Su hermana quien estaba a su lado coloco su mano sobre su espalda mientras un gesto de preocupación aparecía en su bello rostro._

* * *

− _A−Xian – lo llamo suavemente – ¿estás bien?_

− _Si – dijo respirando profundamente – seguramente algo me cayó mal… − volviéndose a doblar para devolver los restos de la comida._

_Su hermana saco un pañuelo dentro de sus rúnicas y se lo tendió, tomándolo segundos después para limpiarse los restos que habían quedado en sus labios._

− _A−Xian… ¿Seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar, tomándolo del brazo y ayudándole a caminar – te ves algo pálido._

− _Estoy bien – aseguro – será solo una infección estomacal, no es nada grave._

− _Pero, tu nunca te enfermaste y cuando lo hacías era algo pasajero – ayudándole a sentarse en el pequeño banco mientras ella hacia lo mismo – la última vez que te vi te encontrabas con el mismo malestar._

− _No te preocupes – sonriéndole sutilmente – estaré bien – tratando de tranquilizarla – pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Va bien tu embarazo?_

_Su hermana sonrió. Hacia menos de tres semanas que le había comunicado a través de una carta que tenía importantes noticias que compartirle por lo que iría a Yiling. Al principio creyó que algo malo había ocurrido ya que la misma era demasiado breve por lo que, solo cuando por fin pudo verla supo que su shijie estaba embarazada, que por fin Rulan estaba en camino y la emoción por saberse tío lo embargo de golpe._

− _Todo está bien aunque… A−Xuan ha estado muy pegado de mí._

− _Es normal, es su hijo y aunque me cueste admitirlo, el pavo real está haciendo bien su trabajo al cuidarte tanto._

_Su hermana negó con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle._

− _Hablando del pavo real… ¿Dónde está?, ¿no vino contigo?_

− _Mmm… Él está con Wen Quin de hecho, están esperándonos – indico con calma – Trajimos algunos víveres y algo de ropa que quizás les ayuden._

− _¿El pavo real acepto? – Pregunto con sorpresa – creí que él los odiaba._

− _A−Xuan puede parecer alguien duro e indiferente pero, sabe que me preocupo así que…_

"_Lo hace por mi Shijie" pensó el omega "ese pavo real sí que me sorprende"_

− _¿A−Xian?_

_El omega negó con su cabeza._

− _Es mejor no hacerlo esperar._

_Cuando intento levantarse un súbito mareo lo golpeo, por unos segundos su vista se nublo y estuvo a punto de perder por completo el equilibrio, pero gracias a que su hermana lo tomo del brazo a tiempo pudo estabilizarse._

− _¡A− Xian! – exclamo con preocupación._

− _Tranquila… Solo fue un mareo − dijo pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando las náuseas volvieron a parecer._

− _Mejor siéntate – sugirió su hermana._

_Wei Ying accedió y volvió a tomar asiento, tratando de recuperarse._

− _Estas malditas nauseas – susurro por lo bajo._

− _¿Es la primera vez que te mareas?_

− _No, desde hace unos días he tenido estos mareos pero, supongo que es por la comida, no es excepcionalmente nutritiva._

_Su hermana lo observo unos minutos, perdiéndose levemente dentro de sus pensamientos, acción que preocupo al omega, sobre todo al ver como su hermana fruncía el ceño._

− _¿Shijie?_

− _No, es solo que… ¿Nauseas, mareos y vómitos?_

−…

− _A−Xian si no estuviera segura de que es imposible ya que no hay alfas entre los Wen… Diría que estas embarazado._

_Los ojos del omega se ampliaron totalmente al escuchar la última palabra, lentamente desvió la mirada y bajo la cabeza, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo._

− _A−Xian._

_No recibió respuesta por parte de su hermano._

− _¿Lo estás?_

_Nuevamente la respuesta no llego, siendo una muda confirmación de lo que sospechaba._

− _¿Quién…?_

− …_._

− _A−Xian − tomando las manos de su hermano menor con las propias − ¿Quién es…?_

_Wei Ying trago con fuerza y cerro sus ojos._

− _Lan Zhan – dijo un pequeño murmullo._

_Aunque la respuesta había sido dada en un murmullo muy bajo, la joven omega lo escucho claramente, sorprendiendo por completo a la misma. Sobre todo porque en el mundo de la cultivación era muy conocida la mala relación que su hermano y el segundo maestro de Gusu Lan mantenían, por lo cual nadie esperaría que algún día ambos tuvieran algo más que una amistad o, una conexión de solo conocidos._

− _¿Cuándo? – pregunto sin salir de su asombro._

− _¿Recuerdas el pedido de ayuda de un pequeño pueblo cercano a Yunmeng y Gusu Lan de hace unas semanas?_

_Yanli asintió._

_Todos recordaban dicha cacería. _

_Un pueblo algo pequeño se vio atacado por unos espíritus resentidos, demasiado violentos que casi acabaron con las vidas de la mayoría de los lugareños. Yunmeng y Gusu Lan eran los clanes más cercanos por los cuales fueron convocados para acabar con dicha amenaza. Pocos sabían que Wei Ying había acudido a la misma para ayudar a Jiang Cheng aunque este lo había aceptado a regañadientes ya que el peligro que representaban aquellos espíritus eran enormes y siendo el patriarca Yiling el más capacitado para lidiar con ellos no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo._

_Aun cuando muchos murieron, lograron acabar con la amenaza pero, si de algo se habló al menos a forma de rumor, fue la silenciosa incomodidad que había entre el patriarca y el segundo maestro, cuyas miradas se rehuían sin una razón aparente. Sobre todo cuando todos conocían la mala relación entre ambos y como el segundo Jade nunca perdía oportunidad para enfrentar al omega y recriminarle sus acciones hacia el cultivo demoniaco._

_Por ello verlos distanciados sin pelearse como siempre lo hacían, había resultado sorprendente para los que fueron a dicha cacería. Con el tiempo aquel suceso fue pasando pero, los rumores seguían a la orden del día._

− _¿Fue en esa ocasión?_

− _Se presentó mi celo – fue su respuesta – creí poder controlarlo pero… − mordiéndose el labio inferior._

− _No me digas que él, ¿te obligo?_

_El omega giro su cabeza y se apresuró a negar con la misma._

− _No, él no lo hizo… El trato de controlarse, incluso trato de ayudarme – dijo con calma – me sugirió traerme de vuelta a Yiling pero… Parece que su celo estaba próximo también y el mío simplemente lo acelero… − ocultando su rostro con sus manos._

_Su hermana pudo percibir el miedo que su hermano estaba viviendo, sus feromonas comenzaron a liberarse por culpa del pánico que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo._

− _A−Xian – hablo suavemente − ¿hace cuánto que lo sabes?_

_Su hermano bajo sus manos y suspiro._

− _Lo supe dos semanas después de que sucediera._

− …

− _Mi celo culmino tras aparearme con…. – tragando con fuerza, viéndose imposibilitado de decir su nombre – le pedí a Wen Quin que me revisara y lo confirmo._

− _¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

− _Creí que se había equivocado, que quizás mi celo término por que no estaba alimentándome correctamente, por el estrés y las preocupaciones que estaba viviendo… Yo… Pero no es un error… − concluyo sin ánimos._

− _A−Xian – llevando su mano hacia la mejilla del omega._

− _¿Qué hare Shijie? – pregunto con preocupación._

− _¿Y si hablas con Hanguang−Jun?, después de todo es el padre de ese cachorro y…_

_El omega negó rápidamente._

− _No, no puedo… Yo… ¿Cómo podría ir a Gusu Lan y decírselo? – Liberando un par de lágrimas – no puedo ir y decirle a Lan Zhan que estoy embarazado._

− _¿Estas embarazado?_

_Una tercera voz se hizo presente en el lugar. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la misma, encontrándose con un confundido Jin Zixuan._

− _¿Lo estás? – volvió a preguntar aun sorprendido por lo que había escuchado._

_Yanli regreso a ver a su hermano quien estaba pálido por la sorpresiva llegada de su cuñado por lo que, tratando de calmarse y controlar la situación, se giró nuevamente para ver a su esposo y hablo suavemente._

− _A−Xuan – lo llamo dulcemente – te explicare más tarde – le aseguro − ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mi hermano?_

_Su esposo dudo unos momentos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el omega pero, al ver el estado en el cual el omega se encontraba, accedió._

− _De acuerdo, estaré con Wen Quin._

_Yanli asintió a lo dicho._

_Tras dedicarle una última mirada a ambos dio la media vuelta y desapareció del lugar._

_La joven omega suspiro con cansancio, ya que enterarse de algo tan importante no era una de las cosa que esperaba al arribar a Yiling._

− _A−Xian – lo llamo nuevamente − ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Su hermano solo la contemplo sin darle respuesta._

− _¿Quieres tenerlo?_

_El omega desvió la mirada y llevo sus manos hacia su vientre, como si con esa acción pudiera encontrar la respuesta que aún no lograba obtener._

* * *

− Shijie… ¿Qué hago? – susurro mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – ¿Y si me odia cuando lo sepa?, No sé si deba decirle a Lan Zhan…

− ¿Decirle que?

La voz de su hermano lo sorprendió por unos segundos, respiro profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas, girándose sobre sus talones para enfocar la figura del mismo tras de él.

− Jiang Cheng.

− ¿Que no puedes decirle a Hanguang−Jun? – volvió a preguntar esta vez cruzando de brazos.

− Pues… − los ojos del omega viajaban de un lugar a otro, buscando una respuesta.

− ¿Y bien?

− Pues… Decirle que… estuve… Llorando.

− ¿Ha?

− Sabes cómo es Lan Zhan y siempre que me ve llorando piensa que algo ocurrió, si me ve con los ojos rojos pensara que algo grave sucedió – tratando de que su voz sonara alegre.

Su hermano enarco una ceja, lo cual le indico que su mentira no había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para que la creyera del todo. Odiaba el hecho de tener que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando lo primero que hicieron tras reconciliarse –algo que tardo mucho tiempo− fue prometerse no volver a mentirse, ni ocultarse nada por muy doloroso que eso fuera y ahí estaba él, mintiéndole nuevamente.

Aunque dicha mentira no era algo que le afectara directamente a él pero, el hecho de ocultárselo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Jiang Cheng por su parte soltó un suspiro, sabía que algo pasaba con su hermano, un detalle que noto hacia días cuando lo vio en Caiyi pero, por mucho que el insistiera sabía que Wei Ying no le diría nada y no podía obligar al mismo a decírselo, por lo que opto por guardar silencio y esperar a que su hermano le contase lo que fuera que sucedía en su vida… A menos que le irritara la paciencia y le sacara la verdad a punta de azotes… Lo que pasara primero.

− Sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar – comento cambiando el tema – saliste corriendo sin dar explicación alguna.

− Lo siento – sonriendo suavemente – me puse a llorar sin razón alguna y… No quise que me vieran así.

− Pues lograste todo lo contrario – le riño su hermano – todos se quedaron viendo.

− Lo siento – sacando su lengua en un gesto infantil.

− Siempre logras que pierda cara frente a los demás – chasqueando la lengua con frustración.

− Vamos no te molestes – saltándole encima y abrazándose a su cuello.

− ¡No hagas eso puedes lastimarte!

− Solo me lastimare si me golpeas – aferrándose más al cuello de su hermano.

− ¡Bájate!

Wei Ying comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras su hermano trataba de bajarlo de su espalda por todos los medios, evitando usar demasiada fuerza en el proceso. Tardaron unos minutos en aquella posición, riendo por lo bajo como si se trataran de dos niños pequeños, hasta que la voz de un sirviente del clan Jin se acercó.

− Líder Jiang – dijo inclinándose al llegar.

Ambos omegas lo regresaron a ver. Jiang Cheng aprovecho la distracción para bajar a su hermano de su espalda a pesar de las silenciosas protestas del mismo.

− ¿Que sucede?

− El Joven Líder y los dos jades están pronto a llegar.

− Iremos a recibirlos.

El sirviente asintió y se alejó de ambos omegas.

− Ya escuchaste, tú alfa está por llegar.

− ¿Estarán heridos? – dijo más por decirlo que por preocupación.

− Estamos hablando de Jin Ling y los cultivadores del clan Jin, solo fueron a tratar con unos bandidos… Además A−Huan está con ellos y es uno de los más poderosos cultivadores que existen, no deberían tener problema alguno – menciono con cierto orgullo.

Wei Ying alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

− Mi Lan Zhan también fue en su ayuda y es un cultivador muy poderoso – dijo indignación.

− Lo es, nadie niega el poderoso alfa que es Hanguang−Jun pero, por algo A−Huan es el número uno en la lista de cultivadores.

− Pero mi Lan Zhan es a quien más reconocen, no por nada se ganó el eslogan de _"ir donde se encuentre el caos"_

− A−Huan es el líder.

− Lan Zhan es quien siempre va a las cacerías y ayuda a los demás mientras Zewu−Jun se queda en Gusu.

− Pero A−Huan es quien manda, si no fuera por su apoyo y confianza Hanguang−Jun no iría donde quisiera.

Ambos omegas se enfrascaron en una pelea donde buscaban demostrar quién era el mejor alfa de entre sus parejas, sin importarles las miradas de algunas personas que los veían mientras estos se encaminaban hacia el lugar donde Jin Ling y los demás estaban por arribar.

* * *

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la torre Koi, el cielo ya se encontraba dando paso a la noche, nunca imaginaron que tardarían tanto en lidiar con aquellos bandidos sobre todo que entre la mayoría hubiese cultivadores deshonestos por lo que, la mayoría de los discípulos de la secta Jin estaban cubiertos de sangre y lodo, salvo los jades que se mantuvieron tan pulcros como cuando llegaron, para pesar de Jin Ling quien tenía el ceño fruncido y el humor negro por lo sucedido.

− No puedo creerlo – dijo sin ánimos − ¡¿Cómo es posible que todos terminaran en este estado?! – cruzándose de brazos.

− Lo sentimos Joven Maestro – contesto uno de sus subordinados.

− Lo haremos mejor la próxima vez – secundo Otro.

− ¡Hablas como si tu estuvieras en mejor estado! – Exclamo Jin Chan al ver como todos bajaban la cabeza− ¡Esto es culpa tuya, si fueras mejor liderando no tendríamos tantos heridos!

− ¡¿Que dijiste?!

− ¡Lo que oíste! – le respondió con desdén − ¡Eso sucede porque nos ponen de líder a un omega como tú!

− ¡Tu…!

Ambos llevaron sus manos hacia la empuñadura de su espada con claras intenciones de pelear entre ellos, hasta que una tercera voz se escuchó, deteniéndoles inmediatamente.

− Joven maestro Jin, Líder Jin – intervino Zewu−Jun al notar que los ánimos de ambos estaban calentándose.

Ambos jóvenes callaron al escucharlo y guardaron silencio.

− Entiendo su sentir, el tener algunos heridos tras completar alguna cacería o salvar a inocentes es algo que es imposible predecir – aseguro con una suave sonrisa − dicho resultado siempre recaerá sobre los hombros del líder ya que sus órdenes son las que podrían significar la victoria o el fallo de sus subordinados.

Jin Chan sonrió con autosuficiencia al escuchar al Líder del clan Lan mientras Jin Ling apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

− Pero, aunque el peso recae en el líder también las acciones de aquellos bajo su mando repercuten en las mismas – dirigiendo su vista hacia los cultivadores del clan Jin – sino hay armonía ni confianza entre todos y se trabaja como una unidad será imposible que las tareas asignadas sean cumplidas – Jin Chan chasqueo la lengua por lo dicho – El líder Jin es joven, aún le falta experiencia en el manejo de una secta tan grande como lo es el clan Jin, no lo excuso ni lo defiendo pero, como alguien que tomo el liderazgo a temprana edad por fuerzas mayores entiendo lo que sucede y lo difícil que es manejar a todos los que viven en este lugar.

Jin Ling lo regreso a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendiéndose de que las palabras dichas. Ya que nunca imagino que el alfa mayor de los Lan lo apoyara.

− Ser omega u alfa no significa ser mejor o peor líder, el subgénero de alguien no lo califica para ello, son las acciones y decisiones del mismo los que significaran la caída o el avance de su gente – regresando a ver a Jin Ling – solo necesita enfocarse más, aprender de sus mayores y apoyarse en aquellos en quienes confía, estoy seguro que se volverá un gran líder con el paso del tiempo –apartando la vista para enfocarla en Jin Chan – pero para ello, necesitara de todos ustedes.

Jin Chan desvió la mirada, enfadado por el apoyo que finalmente su primo obtuvo del alfa.

− Los heridos vayan con los sanadores – indico Jin Ling, rompiendo la atmosfera algo tensa – Los demás regresen con sus familias y descansen, lo necesitan… − callando por unos segundos antes de respirar y volver a hablar – lo… lo hicieron bien.

La mayoría sonrió y asintió, despidiéndose de su líder.

− También tu Jin Chan – se dirigió su primo quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y sin intenciones de irse – puedes retirarte.

Al escuchar nuevamente la orden un sentimiento de rabia se apodero de Jin Chan, odiando el hecho de tener que acatar órdenes de un omega. Él era un alfa respetado por todos, ¿Por qué debía bajar la cabeza ante su primo? Sino fuera porque era hijo del difunto Jin Zixuan y el heredero directo, seguramente quien estaría en esa posición de sumisión seria el idiota de su primo y no él.

Estaba por abrir la boca y responderle cuando, uno de sus compañeros lo comenzó a empujar, de forma que no pudiera comenzar otra pelea.

− Oye…

− Si, vamos, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Tanto Xichen como Jin Ling solo observaron como los demás se abandonaban el lugar y desaparecían de sus vistas.

− Gracias por su ayuda Zewu−Jun – le agradeció con una ligera reverencia.

− No tienes que agradecerme – le aseguro – se lo difícil que es manejar a todo un clan y que todos sigan las ordenes.

Jin Ling bajo la cabeza.

− Jin Chan en parte tiene razón – dijo aun con molestia – no he sido un buen líder, cometo muchos errores.

− Como cualquiera.

− …

− Joven Maestro, sé que mis palabras quizás no sean suficientes pero, en mi propia experiencia puedo asegurarle que querer cargar con todo el peso sin pedir ayuda nunca resulta efectivo.

− …

− Como sabe mi padre murió cuando los Wen quemaron los recesos de la nube.

Jin Ling asintió sin decir palabras.

− En aquellos momentos no contaba con menos de veinte años y tuve la necesidad de huir para salvar el conocimiento de mis antepasados.

− Tío dijo que durante mucho tiempo no se supo nada de usted.

− Durante un tiempo tuve que esconderme para salvar el conocimiento que mi clan han resguardado a través de generaciones en innumerables libros – cerrando sus ojos unos momentos al recordar aquellas vivencias – Tuve que abandonar mi hogar, dejando el clan en manos de mi tío y hermano… − dirigiendo u vista hacia su hermano menor, quien hablaba con Sizhui y Jingyi − Cuando volví tome el liderazgo del clan pero, si no fuera por las decisiones que ambos tomaron mientras estuve ausente, no estoy seguro de que hubiese un clan a mi regreso.

− Entiendo, lo que trata de decirme es que debo apoyarme en los demás.

− Exactamente, es cierto que un líder no debe ser muy confiado y pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas por ello, debemos depositar nuestra confianza solo en aquellas personas que creemos correctas aunque eso no nos exime de equivocarnos.

− …

− Joven amo Jin, nunca olvide que somos humanos y aprendemos de los errores.

− Lo sé.

− Tome esta noche como una experiencia más en su vida para mejorar y ser mejor líder de lo que es hoy.

− Lo intentare – soltando un suspiro.

− Sé que será un gran líder Joven Maestro Jin, solo debe confiar más en usted y en quienes están a su lado.

Jin Ling asintió dibujando una triste sonrisa.

− Hermano – hablo Lan Wangji cuando llego a lado de ambos líderes.

− Wangji, ¿todo en orden con Sizhui y Jingyi?

− Mmm… − asintió con su cabeza – solo tuvieron heridas menores que sanaran pronto, por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse.

− Me alegra saber eso.

Ambos no comentaron nada más. Aquello le indico a Jin Ling que ambos hermanos no necesitaban más palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Lan Xichen confiaba en su hermano menor y nunca contradecía sus decisiones referentes a alguna caza nocturna, tal como ahora lo hacía, su confianza era tal que no necesitaba preguntar más de lo debido. En ocasiones como esta le gustaría tener un aliado o un hermano que le inspirara esa misma confianza, no porque no sintiera que su tío no fuera su apoyo, simplemente que no siempre podía ir a Yunmeng y decirle sobre lo que le sucedía.

−¡Lan Zhan!

La voz de Wei Ying hizo que todos los presentes en el lugar regresaran a verlo.

− Wei Ying – susurro Lan Wangji un tanto preocupado al ver como su omega corría hacia ellos.

− ¡Deja de correr idiota! – le reprendió Jiang Cheng que iba tras él.

El omega hizo caso omiso de los gritos de su hermano, deteniéndose solo cuando estuvo cerca de su alfa, lanzándosele encima y abrasándose a su cuerpo. Ignorando completamente como su sobrino se incomodaba por su efusividad para con su alfa y su cuñado reía por la situación.

− Lan Zhan… Volviste – ocultando su rostro sobre el amplio pecho del alfa y sintiéndose reconfortado con su aroma.

− Wei Ying – su alfa lo estrecho entre sus brazos – No hagas eso, podrías caer y lastimarte – señalo con preocupación.

El omega hizo un puchero y se alejó de su alfa.

− Lo dices como si no pudiera cuidarme o defenderme – cruzándose de brazos – no soy un inútil.

− No lo eres pero… −atrayendo a su omega con sus brazos y dejando que sus manos quedaran sobre su cintura – me preocupo por ti – acariciando levemente con sus pulgares cada extremo de su vientre.

− No deberías… No me pasara nada – desviando la mirada.

− Wei Ying… ¿Aun no te das cuenta?

Lan Wangji observo la figura de su omega, percatándose nuevamente que este no se había dado cuenta de su actual estado, en momentos así, deseaba llevarlo lejos para protegerlo de todo pero, sabía que no podía enjaular a un ave salvaje como lo era su pareja por lo que solo podía estar a su lado y cuidarlo.

− ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – pregunto el otro al ver como su alfa se mantuvo en silencio.

Lan Zhan suspiro.

− De que nosotros pronto…

− ¡A−Yuan! ¡Jingyi! – grito el omega interrumpiendo a su esposo una vez diviso a ambos jóvenes, quienes se acercaban lentamente hacia donde estaban.

Lan Wangji suspiro al ver que nuevamente no había podido decirle.

− Madre – haciendo una reverencia mientras le sonreía.

− Maestro Wei – imito Jingyi.

− ¿Están bien? – Pregunto separándose de su esposo para acercarse ambos − ¿están heridos? – tomando a ambos de los brazos y colocando un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

− Solo heridas menores – respondió Sizhui.

− Sí, no tiene que preocuparse Maestro Wei – secundo Jingyi.

El omega sonrió y soltó un suspiro de alivio, girando su cabeza para enfocar a su sobrino.

− Significa que todo se resolvió, ¿verdad?

− Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué pensabas?, ¿que no podíamos con esto? – Respondió Jin Ling bruscamente.

Wei Ying sonrió y hablo.

− No, sé que pueden con esto y muchas cosas más pero, cuando se trata de familia es normal preocuparse – aseguro llevando sus manos a los rostros de ambos Lan, quienes se sonrojaron por la atención del omega – me alegro que ninguno de los tres haya salido herido.

Jin Ling se sonrojo por lo dicho, sintiendo un leve sentimiento de alegría al ver como su tío se preocupaba.

− Si bueno, es normal la preocupación – dijo desviando la mirada – creo… Creo que debemos ir con los sanadores y tomar un baño, la fiesta debe continuar.

− Jin Ling tiene razón – secundo Sizhui – nosotros también nos retiramos – dirigiendo su vista hacia ambos adultos – Madre, Padre – haciendo una reverencia – Zewu−Jun, Sandu Shengshou.

Los adultos asintieron con sus cabezas y observaron cómo los tres jóvenes se alejaban de ellos con dirección al interior del edificio.

* * *

Decir que se sentía ligeramente incomodo por la situación seria poco. No hacía mucho que habían dejado a los adultos e ingresaron al edificio con dirección al área de los sanadores, pero la incomodidad crecía conforme avanzaban por el camino.

Sizhui y Jingyi se habían enfrascado en una agradable conversación que lo excluía totalmente. Odiaba eso, no porque se sintiera ignorado sino, por la cercanía que ambos poseían. Podía ver como el rostro de Sizhui se iluminaba mientras hablaba con Jingyi y este último sonreía con cada palabra que decía mientras el primero se ría de las mismas.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, hacía mucho que sus sentimientos hacia el alfa habían cambiado y sabía que su actual sentir era producto de sus celos, unos que habían aparecido gracia a Jingyi. Muchos decían que los omegas eran muy sociables, capaces de hablarse entre ellos, compartir experiencias acerca de sus calores y bochornos pero, por alguna razón, con Jingyi nunca fue así. Desde el primer día que se conocieron un extraño sentimiento de rivalidad apareció, molestándose continuamente cada que se veían, siendo reprendidos por sus mayores cuando sus peleas estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes.

Conforme crecieron su relación no mejoro y actualmente se pelean cada que se ven, sino fuero por la intervención de Sizhui que siempre estaba con ellos, seguramente no saldrían del área de los sanadores.

"_¿Por qué siempre se ríe de esa forma con él?"_ se preguntó Jin Ling al verlos juntos _"conmigo sonríe pero, siempre lo hace por cortesía… Acaso no se habrá dado cuenta que ambos somos…"_

El rostro de Sizhui seguía sonriendo alegremente por las bromas del omega. Fue en esos momentos que noto como Jingyi se acercaba al otro cada que podía mientras Sizhui solo negaba con su cabeza.

− Te digo, el maestro Qiren nos hizo copiar un montón de reglas mientras tú no estabas – haciendo un pequeño puchero.

− Eso no te pasaría si no rompieras las reglas constantemente.

− El maestro Wei siempre las rompe y nunca lo castigan – cruzándose de brazos.

− Eso es porque padre interviene además, los castigos que recibe son… Más personales – sonrojándose ligeramente por el tema al recordar un día en específico donde escucho ciertos ruidos en la biblioteca que le hicieron salir corriendo.

− ¿Qué significa eso?

− Nada… Olvida que dije eso.

− Oh, vamos Sizhui – comenzó a rogarle.

− Es mejor que no lo sepas – soltando una ligera risa – además va contra las reglas hablar de los demás a sus espaldas.

− No seas así – jalándole de la túnica y acercándose al alfa – ¡dime!

− Creo que te imaginas ¿no? – Dijo sin apartar al omega – son una pareja que disfruta su tiempo juntos.

El rostro de Jingyi pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa, sonrojándose furiosamente al percatarse de lo que realmente su compañero trataba de decirle.

− Espera… No estarás diciendo que ellos… En la biblioteca… − acercando su rostro al del alfa.

− …

Aquella cercanía término por irritar a Jin Ling, quien molesto por los celos que estaba viviendo se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que ambos se separaran y voltearan a verlo.

− ¿Sucede algo, Jin Ling? – pregunto Sizhui.

− Nada… Debemos apresurarnos – dijo comenzando a caminar y pasando por en medio de ambos, golpeando con algo de fuerza el hombro de Jingyi con el suyo propio.

− ¡Oye!

− Tranquilo Jingyi – tratando de calmarlo antes de que comenzara una pelea – Jin Ling está algo irritado, la lucha contra los bandidos no fue fácil además, su primo dijo cosas que lo molestaron.

− Siempre lo defiendes – argumento Jingyi.

− Al igual que lo hago cuando te metes en problemas – refuto haciendo que el otro desviara la mirada e hiciera un puchero.

Sizhui negó con su cabeza.

− Alcancemos a Jin Ling, debemos atender nuestras heridas – sugirió.

Jingyi chasqueo la lengua, regresando a verle y finalmente sonrió.

− Bien – acercándose para que sus hombros se golpearan a modo de aceptación.

Ambos emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacia la sala de sanadores, siguiendo a un malhumorado Jin Ling, quien con esfuerzo controlaba sus feromonas a causa de los celos.

Una vez llegaron a la sala esta se encontraba ocupada, varios cultivadores se encontraban sentados en las camillas, siendo atendidos por los sanadores. Por suerte para la mayoría, las heridas no eran graves ni dejarían marcas a futuro pero, tardarían un par de días en sanar.

La jefa de los sanadores se acercó a ellos cuando capto que su líder estaba entre ellos.

− Líder Jin – haciendo una reverencia – Jóvenes maestros Lan.

Los tres imitaron la acción.

− ¿Cómo se encuentran? – pregunto Jin Ling recorriendo el lugar con su mirada.

− La mayoría solo tiene heridas menores, solo necesitan unos días de descanso y podrán regresar a sus actividades.

− Es bueno escuchar eso.

− ¿Alguno de ustedes se encuentra herido o se siente mal? – pregunto la jefa de los sanadores.

− La misma situación que la mayoría, atiéndalos por favor – indico Jin Ling – no se preocupe por mí – seguro al ver como la cultivadora estaba por hablar – cuando termine con ellos, puede continuar conmigo.

− Como usted ordene – dijo con un asentimiento de su cabeza − ¿Quién será el primero?

Tanto Sizhui y Jingyi regresaron a verse.

− Soy una alfa así que mis heridas pueden esperar – aseguro – atienda primero a Jingyi y al joven maestro Jin.

− Sizhui – lo llamo Jingyi.

− No te preocupes por mí, un alfa está acostumbrado a las heridas y llevar las cicatrices pero, en un omega no vinculado son inaceptables y lo sabes – dijo con una sonrisa apretando con un poco de fuerza el brazo del otro.

Aquello molesto a Jin Ling pero no lo demostró y solo desvió la mirada.

− Pero…

− Nada de peros, ve – regresando a ver a la sanadora quien sonrió y guio a un molesto Jingyi hacia una camilla para verificar sus heridas.

Mientras la sanadora hacia su trabajo Jin Ling se acercó a Sizhui y hablo.

− Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no?

− Lo hago, Jingyi es parte del clan Lan y una persona importante para mí.

Jin Ling apretó sus manos al escuchar lo último.

− ¿Importante?

− Mmm… Siempre hemos estado juntos así que es normal que me preocupe por él además, estoy seguro que al igual que muchos cultivadores, conoce las reglas del clan Lan respecto a los omega.

Jin Ling resoplo y asintió.

Era de conocimiento público el trato que los Lan tenían hacia los omega. Si bien ellos no tenían distinción a la hora de entrenar a sus discípulos, sin importar su género secundario, era sabido que los omegas eran especiales para ellos. Los omegas eran quienes tenían la capacidad de traer vida al mundo, una capacidad valorada y apreciada, por ello el clan Lan cuidaba con esmero a los omegas, sobre todo a los que aún no se encontraban enlazados.

El cuidado no se trataba de encerrarlos e impedirles salir sino, más bien, que cuidaban que las heridas que estos obtuvieran en las cacerías nocturnas fueran tratadas rápidamente, ya que sus cuerpos debían mantenerse libres de heridas al menos hasta que obtuvieran el lazo alfa−omega.

Lo cual le resultaba algo irónico, considerando que el clan Lan cuidaba a los omegas y los valoraba, por la forma de ser de su tío Wei seguramente el pobre maestro Qiren y demás ancianos debían estarse dándose de golpes por tener que cuidarlo y mantener las reglas, ya que era bien sabido que aunque no decían nada de forma abierta al respecto, aún tenían muchas quejas sobre el matrimonio de Hanguang−Jun y su tío.

− ¿Solo es por eso? – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

− ¿Qué?

− No, nada.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos pero ninguno hizo movimiento alguno de romper el hielo que se había formado. Solo se movieron de sus lugares cuando la sanadora, tras revisar a Jingyi regreso con ellos.

− ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Sizhui aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

− El estará bien, las heridas no dejaran marcas.

Sizhui soltó un suave suspiro que no pasó inadvertido por Jin Ling.

− Joven Líder, pase por aquí – dijo la sanadora – debo revisarlo.

− Sino hay de otra – dijo caminando tras ella pero deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante para girarse un poco y enfocar al alfa – Sizhui.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− Necesito hablar contigo.

− ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto curioso.

− Te lo diré más tarde… − notando como Jingyi pasaba por su lado hasta llegar a lado de Sizhui – a solas – aseguro con el ceño fruncido.

Dándose la vuelta completamente y seguir a la sanadora, dejando confundidos tanto a Jingyi como a Sizhui.

− ¿Qué le pasa a la joven dama?

− Jingyi… − lo llamo a modo de advertencia.

− Vale, ¿Qué le sucede al joven líder Jin?

Sizhui sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

− No lo sé, solo dijo que necesita hablar conmigo.

− ¿Sabes sobre qué?

Sizhui se encogió de hombros.

−¿Todo bien? – pregunto cambiando el tema.

− Si, mis heridas son leves, no dejaran marca alguna.

− Me alegro.

− Aiya… Te preocupas demasiado, cualquier herida hecha en una cacería o misión son marcas de guerra, no debería sentirme avergonzado de ellas – cruzándose de brazos.

− Sabes el por qué debes tratarlas antes de que dejen marca, un omega…

− Lo sé, lo se… Un omega no enlazado debe mantenerse puro y limpio de cualquier herida hasta que encuentre a su alfa… El maestro Qiren lo repite siempre – rodo los ojos – el maestro Wei también es un omega y durante la guerra contra los Wen obtuvo miles de marcas – cruzándose de brazos − no veo que le reprochen.

− Madre creció en una secta diferente cuyas reglas para con los omegas difieren con las nuestras además, actualmente está enlazado con padre.

− Un omega no es menos que otro solo por tener una herida.

− Jingyi.

− Además no es como si un día encontrara un alfa con quien quiera estar y mucho menos enlazarme con él – temblando ligeramente ante el pensamiento – estoy bien así.

Sizhui le dedico una mirada comprensiva y sonrió.

− No digas eso, algún día… Encontraras un buen alfa con el que formaras una bella familia.

Las mejillas de Jingyi se sonrojaron ligeramente antes de que le sonriera a su compañero.

− Estás muy seguro acaso, ¿te interesa ser casamentero y buscarme un buen alfa? – llevando uno de sus dedos hacia la mejilla del otro y lo presiono un poco a modo de broma.

− No digas eso – tomando la mano del omega y riendo por la acción del mismo.

Jingyi rio suavemente.

− Bueno, si un día un alfa me interesa, más te vale investigarlo correctamente y cerciorarte que sea adecuado para mí, ¿vale?

Ambas miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

− Mmm… − fue su única respuesta.

Ambos continuaron envueltos en su propia atmosfera que no se percataron de la intensa mirada de cierto omega, quien apretó con fuerza sus manos al ver la interacción y cercanía de ambos.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola Lectores!

Finalmente pude traerles un nuevo capítulo. Lo sé, tarde mucho en ello pero, créanme cuando les digo que no fue fácil, empezando que me atore en dos escenas que no lograba terminar después, me di cuenta que el capítulo original era extremadamente largo por lo que tuvo que cortarlo a la mitad.

Y no creo que querrían leer tanto pero, no se preocupen, la siguiente parte la subiré pronto, eso espero.

Sobre el capítulo actual, ¿qué les pareció?

Trate de darles escenas dulces entre todos los personajes ya que, después del que sigue nada será bonito jajaja

Se viene el DRAMA \\(O−O)/

Hora de las preguntas:

¿Por qué Jin Ling está de tan mal humor?

¿Ser que Sizhui esté interesado en alguien o solo son imaginaciones?

¿Wei Ying dejara de ser tan denso?

¿Xicheng tendrá más escenas dulces?

¿Quién es ese joven alfa y por qué no dijo hacia donde se dirigía?

Algún día tendremos esas respuestas.

¡Nos vemos!

*Uno de los significados de AIYA es Expresión de exasperación en cantonés (chino).


	7. Capitulo VI

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"_Es muy fácil quedar atrapado si te dejas llevar por el paso de un rival".−Scott Jurek_

* * *

− Lan Zhan, ¿Por qué no me llevaste? – volvió a preguntar abrazándose más al cuerpo de su alfa.

El mayor no respondió de inmediato, solo correspondió el abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

− Es peligroso – respondió con cansancio – podrías salir lastimado.

− ¿Es por qué mi poder espiritual no está a tu nivel? – pregunto con algo de indignación pero no se apartó de su esposo.

Lan Wangji sonrió levemente. Ciertamente, el nivel de cultivo de su esposo no se comparaba con el suyo pero, su nivel había mejorado durante aquellos cinco años. Finalmente había construido su nucleó dorado y era capaz de usar a Subían, quizás aún le faltaba pulir su forma de pelear con la misma ya que durante años no la utilizo en combate pero, si lo comparaba a cuando se vieron por primera vez en la montaña Dafan, su omega era actualmente un cultivador bastante competente y todo gracias al cultivo Dual que practicaban diariamente.

− Sabes que no es así, eres un cultivador bastante capaz – le respondió con sinceridad.

− ¿Entonces?, ¿no me querías ahí contigo? – endulzando su voz y alzando su rostro para enfocar el rostro de su esposo.

− Siempre te quiero a mi lado.

− ¡Lan Zhan! – Ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su alfa – ¡no digas cosas así!

− Es la verdad, siempre quiero estar con Wei Ying.

− ¡Lan Zhan!

− ¡Por que no se van a sus habitaciones! – Grito Jiang Cheng irritado por la escena tan vergonzosa protagonizada por su hermano y cuñado − ¡¿No tienen vergüenza?!

Wei Ying alzo su rostro y sonrió de medio lado.

− ¿Acaso estas celoso? – Pregunto con diversión – si lo que quieres es atención, estoy seguro que Zewu−Jun estaría feliz de complacerte.

− ¡Tu…! – El anillo en su mano comenzó a brillar intensamente − ¡Ven aquí para romperte las piernas!

El omega se rio fuertemente y se escondió tras su alfa, asomándose un poco solo para ver a su hermano.

− No gracias, si quieres usar Zidian a tu lado tienes con quien usarlo.

− ¡No tienes vergüenza!

Jiang Cheng estaba por moverse pero los fuertes brazos de Lan Xichen se lo impidieron.

− ¡Xichen suéltame! – Grito el omega tratando de zafarse − ¡Voy a matarlo!

− Tranquilo A−Cheng – hablo Xichen con voz conciliadora y una sonrisa en su rostro.

− ¡No me digas que me tranquilice!, ¡Suéltame o te romperé las piernas también!

Jiang Cheng continuaba forcejeando, tratando de liberarse del fuerte abrazo que Lan Xichen tenía sobre él, aun cuando la fuerza de este último era conocida. Por su parte su hermano continuaba riéndose, escondido detrás de su pareja.

− ¡Deja de reírte!

− ¡Lo siento, pero es divertido!

−Maestro Wei, lo mejor sería no continuar con esto A−Cheng está algo alterado.

− ¡¿Quién carajos esta alterado?!

Continuaron con aquella discusión, Wei Ying riéndose de forma muy ruidosa y Jiang Cheng tratando de liberarse para cobrárselas con su hermano. Si no fuera por un extraño sonido proveniente del estómago del primero, la misma hubiese continuado sin descanso alguno.

− Es mi estómago – dijo Wei Ying dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de su esposo – Lan Zhan, tengo hambre.

− Mmm… − girando su cabeza para enfocar a su hermano – debemos despedirnos, regresaremos al salón para que Wei Ying pueda tomar la cena.

Su hermano asintió aun sin soltar a un frustrado Jiang Cheng.

− No hagan nada que no haríamos – dijo Wei ying cuando estuvieron algo alejados de la pareja.

− ¡Tu…!

Wei Ying le guiño el ojo, haciendo que su hermano comenzara nuevamente a forcejear mientras el omega simplemente reía conforme se alejaba, hasta que se perdieron en el interior del edificio.

− Ese idiota – dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes.

− Sabes cómo es el joven Wei – hablo Xichen intentando no reír – solo trata de divertirse – soltando a su pareja.

− A costa de los demás – cruzándose de brazos – a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo.

− Por ahora no creo que eso sea conveniente, puede afectar su estado.

− ¿Hanguang−Jun te lo dijo?− regresando a verle.

− No era necesario, me percate de los cambios del joven Wei, Wangji solo confirmo mis sospechas.

− Ya veo – soltando un largo suspiro de frustración – Me ha dado un montón de problemas por no saberlo – aseguro el omega − ¿Por qué Hanguang−Jun no le ha dicho nada?, entre más rápido lo sepa será menos el riesgo de que cometa una tontería.

Xichen rio por el comentario.

− Mi hermano ha intentado en un par de ocasiones decirle sobre su estado pero, cada que lo intenta algo lo impide por lo que, tomo la decisión de esperar a que su esposo se dé cuenta por sí solo.

Jiang Cheng resoplo.

− Con lo idiota que es, se dará cuenta hasta el día del parto.

− El joven Wei no es así, solo es… Despistado.

− Esa es la forma sutil de llamarlo idiota – aseguro con una sonrisa – solo espero no haga una locura que ponga en riesgo a mi futuro sobrino.

Xichen no respondió, ya que él no estaba preocupado por eso último, confiaba en el juicio de su hermano menor y que, sin importar lo que se avecinara, haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su omega.

− Y… ¿Estas herido? – Dijo Jiang Cheng, cambiando el tema de la conversación con las mejillas encendidas.

− No, los únicos heridos fueron los jóvenes discípulos – respondió un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

− Mmm… Me… Alegra saberlo – mirándole de reojo – ¡No es como si me estuviera preocupando! – Se apresuró a recalcar − ¡Seria bastante insultante que siendo un líder de secta termines herido!

El mayor de los Lan seguía un tanto sorprendido por las palabras del omega. Conocía a Jiang Cheng, la forma en como soltaba todas aquellas palabras significaba lo preocupado y avergonzado que se encontraba por decirlas, un gesto que le causaba ternura, llenándole de una cálida sensación.

Sin darle tiempo al omega de protestar, envolvió el cuerpo del mismo entre sus brazos.

− ¿Pero qué…? – Pregunto al verse preso entre los brazos del mayor de los jades.

− No te preocupes – le aseguro – sin importar que suceda o las heridas que obtenga, siempre volveré a ti A−Cheng.

Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo del omega, quien oculto su rostro en el pecho del alfa, sintiéndose avergonzado por las mismas.

− A−Huan – susurro sin alzar su rostro – Más… más te vale hacerlo o, nunca te perdonare si algo malo te pasa y no regresas.

Con una de sus manos tomo el mentón para que este alzara su cabeza y poder contemplar el rostro que tanto amaba.

− Siempre lo hare.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos antes de unir sus labios en un suave beso. Disfrutando de la cercanía y el suave aroma que ambos desprendían al estar con su persona amada. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad para los dos, separaron sus labios sintiendo ese ligero cosquilleo que solo percibían cuando estaba conectados de aquella forma.

− Deberíamos… Entrar… − Alejándose un poco del alfa un tanto avergonzado.

Xichen enternecido por el rostro sonrojado de su pareja asintió.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al interior del edificio.

* * *

Cuando ingreso nuevamente al salón, varios invitados regresaron a verle. Algunos simplemente lo saludaban con un movimiento de su cabeza otros, por su parte, lo llamaban por su actual rango dentro del clan. Camino con calma por el salón, buscando con la mirada a la persona con la que deseaba hablar en aquellos momentos pero, por mucho que lo hacía no lograba ubicarle entre la multitud.

− ¿Aun no habrá regresado? – se preguntó y continuo buscándolo con la mirada.

La última vez que lo había visto fue tras despedirse al salir del área de los sanadores. Pero antes de hacerlo, le comento que deseaba intercambiar un par de palabras, lejos de toda multitud sobre todo de la presencia de Jingyi, quien lo irritaba en sobre manera cada que se acercaba al alfa.

"_Sizhui, ¿dónde te metiste?"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Siguió con su búsqueda unos minutos más hasta que la voz de su tío le llamo desde una esquina.

− ¡Jin Ling!

El omega volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la figura de Wuxian y su esposo, quienes se encontraban sentados mientras la mesa estaba repleta de diferentes platillos.

− ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? – pregunto un tanto intrigado una vez estuvo al lado de ambos.

− Si – respondió sin dudas.

− ¿No crees que es mucha comida para una sola persona?

− Mmm… − regresando a ver la comida sobre la mesa – tengo hambre – encogiéndose de hombros.

Jin Ling frunció levemente el ceño, no era un secreto el buen apetito de su tío mucho menos lo amante que era del vino y lo mucho que podía beber de este sin embriagarse pero, el hecho de ver tanta comida en la mesa y el que estuviera bebiendo jugo en vez de alcohol le resulto bastante extraño.

Estuvo tentando a seguir preguntando pero, recordó nuevamente lo que estaba haciendo minutos atrás y se decidió por preguntarle a la pareja.

− Tío Wei, ¿sabes dónde está Sizhui?

− ¿A−Yuan? – Tragando el pedazo de pan al vapor que estaba comiendo – subió a sus habitaciones para tomar un baño y cambiarse.

− Oh… − recordando las túnicas algo manchadas de sangre y lodo del alfa − ¿crees que tarde? – pregunto tratando de no notarse algo ansioso.

− No creo, ambos ya deben estar por bajar.

− ¿Ambos?

− A−Yuan y Jingyi.

Al escuchar el segundo nombre sus manos se apretaron con fuerza.

"_¿Por qué siempre está con él?"_ pensó Jin Ling.

Sin darse cuenta su aroma comenzó a escaparse, aunque era algo sutil, Wei ying pudo notar el cambio en su aroma, ya no era el típico aroma a narcisos que su sobrino poseía, este se había vuelto algo agrio, como si estuviese molesto.

− ¿Jin Ling?

El joven omega se sobre salto cuando la voz de su tío lo llamo. Paso saliva y se relamió los labios, percatándose que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

− No, nada… Yo…

− Madre, Padre.

La voz de Lan Sizhui les hizo girar sus cabezas.

− ¡A−Yuan! ¡Jingyi!

Ambos jóvenes se inclinaron al momento de llegar ante los dos adultos.

− Maestro Wei – hablo Jingyi − ¿Toda esa comida es para ti? – curioso por la enorme cantidad de comida.

− Sí, tengo hambre – encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¿No te preocupa subir de peso?

− A Lan Zhan no le molesta si subo uno o dos kilos, ¿verdad? – sonriéndole a su alfa.

− Mmm…− respondió su esposo.

− Pero la última vez que subiste algo de peso dejaste de comer, diciendo que estabas gordo.

Inmediatamente ambiente se puso algo tenso tras aquella declaración, sintieron como los nervios comenzaban a invadirlos cuando el omega mayor soltó un gemido.

− Lan Zhan… ¿Estoy gordo?

Su esposo sonrió suavemente y negó con su cabeza.

− Pero Jingyi dijo que estoy gordo – comenzó a sollozar.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo indignado – ¡Yo no dije eso!

− ¡Claro que sí! – Ocultando su rostro tras sus manos − ¡Me dijiste gordo y feo! – comenzando a llorar.

− Pero… Yo… No…

− Copiaras el código de virtud y respeto del clan durante un mes – indico Lan Zhan mientras trataba de consolar a su marido.

− ¿Qué?, Pero… Hanguang−Jun yo no…

Sizhui coloco su mano sobre el hombro del omega para que este regresara a verlo y negó con su cabeza, indicándole en silencio que era mejor no responderle a su padre sino quería que su castigo aumentara.

Jingyi simplemente comenzó a murmurar entre dientes por el injusto castigo que se había ganado. A modo de represalia, tomo un pan al vapor que Wei Ying trataba de tomar para comérselo y se lo llevo a la boca.

− ¡Oye, eso es mío! – exclamo Wei Ying.

− ¡Tienes mucha comida ahí! – mordiendo el pan al vapor y tomando otro.

− ¡Oye! – quitándoselo nuevamente.

− ¡No seas tacaño!

− ¡Si tienes hambre pídele a los sirvientes!

Ambos omegas comenzaron a luchar por la comida, para diversión tanto de Sizhui como Lan Wangji, siendo este último quien solo observaba con ternura como su omega interactuaba con Jingyi.

Por su parte Jin Ling al ver la situación se acercó a Sizhui para susurrarle que deseaba hablar con él y se alejó de lugar.

− Padre.

Lan Zhan asintió con su cabeza, indicándole que podía irse. Su hijo sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio la media vuelta para seguir al líder de la secta Jin, mientras su madre y mejor amigo continuaban peleando por la comida.

* * *

La brisa nocturna roso su rostro una vez se encontró en el exterior del edificio. La música se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, festejando con alegría y felicidad el cumpleaños de su actual líder. El cielo se encontraba bañado de estrellas mostrando un hermoso manto que engalanaba la ocasión. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar, en busca de la persona que le había pedido lo acompañase, encontrándole cerca del pequeño kiosco.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde el omega lo esperaba, deteniéndose cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del mismo.

− Jin Ling – lo llamo con calma.

Con calma el joven omega giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente al alfa.

− Sizhui.

− Estoy aquí… ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

El corazón de Jin Ling comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar la pregunta. Durante aquellos minutos en los cuales esperaba la llegada del alfa, pensó en las palabras correctas que le diría cuando estuvieran frente a frente más, cuando finalmente lo tuvo a su lado, su mente se puso en blanco, viéndose impedido de hablar.

− ¿Jin Ling?

− Yo… Pronto será tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad, ¿estas emocionado? – preguntando lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

Sizhui inclino su cabeza y alzo una ceja, un tanto intrigado por la pregunta.

− Mmm… Emocionado y nervioso – aseguro con una sonrisa – pronto dejare de ser un Junior por ende, podre salir a las cacería nocturnas sin supervisión pero, también mis responsabilidades serán otras.

− ¿Cómo cuáles?

− Apoyare a los nuevos discípulos, iré con ellos a las cazas nocturnas como su supervisor, ayudare a padre en algunas clases…

− Ya… Ya veo… − desviando la mirada.

− Jin Ling.

− ¿Sí?

− Sé que no me hiciste venir para hablar de mi próxima ceremonia – aquello hizo que el omega tragara con fuerza − ¿qué sucede?

Las palabras murieron dentro de la garganta de Jin Ling. No encontraba la forma de sincerarse sin avergonzarse completamente, sabía que debía decir lo que su corazón le pedía sobre todo, cuando los sentimientos que despertaban en el cada que el Alfa se encontraba con el idiota de Jingyi lo contrariaban y frustraban así que, tras pensarlo mucho y darse cuenta que debía ser valiente, hablo con determinación.

− Sizhui.

− Mmm…

− Si te llame aquí es porque deseo hablar contigo… Es de algo de suma importancia para los dos.

− Tú dirás.

Tomando un poco del valor que tenía, busco las palabras correctas y hablo.

− ¿Qué tipo de omegas te gustan?

− ¿Disculpa? – la pregunta lo había sorprendido.

− No me hagas repetirlo – le pidió un tanto incomodo por la situación.

La pregunta lo había sacado de balance, no espero que Jin Ling le preguntase eso, ni que ese fuera el tema que hablarían cuando le pidió que se vieran. Respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y evitar que los nervios comenzaran a invadirlo.

− ¿Puedo saber por qué me preguntas eso? – le pregunto con voz algo más calmada.

− Tu sabes por qué – desviando la mirada – no eres tan denso como mi tío Wei.

Lo sabía o al menos intuía los motivos del por qué Jin Ling había tomado el paso de confrontarlo de esa forma pero, aunque el omega estaba decidido en aclarar sus inquietudes, él por su parte no lo estaba. No cuando sus emociones eran un caos, su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco y confundida por la situación algo que, sabía muy en su interior, podría terminar con ambos disgustados o peor, con él diciendo palabras que lastimaran en sobre manera al omega.

− Con todo respeto joven líder Jin – hablando cortésmente – me temo que eso es algo inapropiado y un asunto personal.

El omega frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar de ese modo, sobre todo cuando Sizhui solo le hablaba así cuando estaban en una conferencia oficial, acompañados por sus maestros o, delante de los demás líderes. Por lo que escucharle hablare de esa forma, solo hizo que su vergüenza inicial se volviera rápidamente en disgusto.

− ¿Inapropiado? – Devolviéndole una mirada llena de molestia – Oh, lo olvidaba, los discípulos del clan Lan tienen prohibido hablar de estos temas con un omega que no sea su cónyuge o su destinado.

La última palabra hizo que el cuerpo de Sizhui se estremeciera, justamente aquel era el único que tema que no quería discutir con Jin Ling, uno que había evadido durante muchos años, todo para que su amistad no se viera empañada.

− Lo siento Joven maestro Jin pero… Lo mejor es que me retire – hizo una reverencia y se giró sobre sus talones.

Sabía que la actitud que estaba adoptando no era la correcta, que ante los ojos del omega estaba huyendo pero, era la única salida que había encontrado en ese momento. La situación no era la adecuada como hablar de ese tema en particular. No deseaba complicar las cosas entre ambos, no cuando el…

− ¡¿Así que solo vas a huir?! – le grito Jin Ling al verlo alejarse rápidamente.

Sizhui ignoro el llamado y siguió avanzando.

Jin Ling al percatarse que el alfa no tenía intenciones de darle la cara, opto por correr tras él y tomarle del brazo para que detuviera sus pasos.

− ¡¿No piensas darme la cara?!

− Jin Ling… Por favor…

− ¿Por favor? – Repitió la palabra con frustración − Por favor ¿qué?

− Suelta mi brazo y déjame ir.

− ¡No, no pienso soltarte hasta que tú y yo hablemos de esto!

− Jin Ling… Por favor…

Los instintos del alfa que dormitaban dentro de Sizhui lentamente se comenzaban a despertar, instándole a doblegar la insistencia del omega. Agradecía enormemente su autocontrol, uno que el clan Lan le había enseñado a dominar durante todos esos años perteneciendo al mismo.

Lan Qiren siempre les hablaba del control que debían tener sobre sus actos e instintos. Un alfa por naturaleza nacían con ciertas características propias de su género, la necesidad de proteger a su pareja si esta se encontraba en riesgo, de procurarle todo lo necesario cuando había un cachorro en camino y entre muchas otras situaciones que sus instintos les alentaban a hacer pero, que así como estos podían obligarlos a ser devotos y territoriales, también les hacían perder el juicio si se veían alterados.

Por ello el autocontrol era impartido desde que se hacía público su segundo género, sobre todo a los alfas cuyos celos eran tan fuertes que podrían lastimar a otros sin darse cuenta o usar su voz de mando en omegas que no eran sus cónyuges.

Esto último era lo que menos deseaba usar pero, la insistencia y reproches del omega estaban haciendo mella en su control. Si hubiera sido un omega cualquiera, podría hacer caso omiso y controlarse pero, se trataba de Jin Ling y eso le causaba conflicto. Más aun cuando su destino estaba atado al mismo.

− Jin Ling – lo llamo nuevamente esta vez tratando de controlarse mientras escuchaba los gritos y reproches del omega – Suéltame… por favor… O no seré capaz de controlarme y…

− ¡¿Y qué?! – Volvió a preguntar − ¡¿Usaras tu voz de mando?!

Sizhui apretó con fuerza sus manos pero en ningún momento regreso a verle.

− Yo… Nunca…

− ¡¿Sabes en dónde estás?! – Le grito − ¡Estas en las tierras del clan Jin, si te atreves a usarla…!

− ¡Entonces suéltame! – levanto su voz un tanto desesperado.

Por un momento la voz del alfa lo desequilibro, no era la voz de mando propiamente pero, era la primera vez que Sizhui le gritaba de ese modo tan desesperado. Sabía que estaba rebasando los límites pero, estaba cansado de que el alfa hiciera como si nada pasara, como si ese tema no debía aclararse entre ellos. No, debían hablarlo y dejarlo claro.

− No lo hare – le respondió regulando el tono de su voz – No hasta que me des la cara y hablemos.

Sizhui suspiro. Conocía perfectamente a Jin Ling desde que eran más jóvenes por lo que, sabía de antemano lo terco que podía llegar a hacer cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Con pesar se giró para enfrentar al omega.

− …

− ¿No vas a soltarme?

− No, si lo hago vas a huir.

− … − solo suspiro.

− Sabes lo que sucede, ¿verdad?

Sizhui no respondió solo asintió con su cabeza.

− ¿Desde cuándo? – apretando con más fuerza el agarre sobre el brazo ajeno.

− Desde que… te vi por primera vez…

Los ojos de Jin Ling se ampliaron completamente. Recordaba vagamente aquel día, era la primera cacería nocturna a la que asistiría ya que su tío Jiang Cheng no le permitió acudir a ninguna hasta que estuviera seguro de que sus habilidades fueran lo suficientemente aptas para ello.

Recordaba las peleas que tuvo con Jingyi, la voz conciliadora de un joven Sizhui que buscaba que ambos se calmaran, de su tío reclamándole por no atrapar nada y la advertencia que este le había hecho si no lo lograba.

Si lo que decía el alfa era cierto, durante cinco años lo mantuvo en secreto y si no se hubiera percatado de ello, quizás nunca lo habría dicho.

− Lo sabias… ¿Y no dijiste nada?

− Jin Ling.

− ¡No!, ¡Lo sabias y preferiste callar!

− Éramos muy jóvenes – le respondió con calma – unos niños que apenas sabíamos de la vida. Apenas nos conocimos esa noche, no podía llegar contigo y decírtelo, sobre todo cuando tu tío estaba cerca, pensaría que querría aprovecharme de ti.

− Tú no harías eso.

− No, pero es tu tío y cualquiera protegería a su familia.

Jin Ling resoplo y negó con su cabeza.

− Esa es una simple excusa. Todo mundo conoce el autocontrol de los alfas de Gusu, el estricto entrenamiento que llevan para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones e instintos. Si hay un alfa en el que puedes confiar si tu celo llega, ese sin duda es un Lan.

"_Sobrevaloran mucho nuestro autocontrol"_ pensó Sizhui algo nervioso.

− ¿Qué?, ¿acaso me equivoco?

− No, pero sobrestimas nuestro control, somos humanos después de todo, los instintos no se pueden suprimir del todo – le aseguro a un frustrado omega _"es por ello que nos enseñan el punto de presión en nuestras cabezas para noquearnos en casos extremos_" pensó.

− Aun así… Eso no cambia que tú lo sabias y jamás dijiste nada. ¿Sabes lo raro que es encontrar a tu persona especial? – le dijo sin desviar la mirada – tu y yo… somos… Solo callaste y no entiendo tus motivos.

− Jin Ling… Entiende, era tu primera caza nocturna, no quería que algo así te afectara sobre todo con las exigencias del líder Jiang.

− ¡No eres el primer alfa al que le sucede en ese tipo de circunstancias!

− ¡Lo sé! – Le respondió apretando sus manos – pero… Esa noche…

− Esa noche… ¿Qué?

− Jingyi acababa de pasar por su primer celo, aún estaba algo irritado, debía cuidarlo para que nada le pasara y…

− ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar presente?!

− …

− ¡Siempre que sucede algo, ese omega siempre sale a relucir!

− Jin Ling – lo llamo al ver como los gritos del omega se volvían cada vez más ruidosos.

− ¡En cada ocasión que nos vemos, en cada momento del día, él está pegado a ti, como una lapa que no puedes quitarte de encima!

− Eso no es… − frunciendo el ceño al escuchar cómo se refería a su mejor amigo.

− ¡No lo niegues! – Exclamo – ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?! ¡Siempre que estas con el sonríes felizmente!, ¡cada que comienzan a hablar es como si estuvieran en su maldita atmosfera y olvidaran a todos!

El rostro de Sizhui se endureció un poco conforme los reclamos del omega continuaban. Él no era alguien que perdía la paciencia fácilmente, siempre se sintió orgulloso de esa virtud pero, si había algo que podía hacerle enfadar aunque no lo mostrara, era que insultaran a las personas que realmente apreciaba y amaba. Que alguien insultara al omega que había crecido con él, quien compartió tristezas y alegrías a su lado, que nunca lo abandono cuando tenía problemas, era algo que no podía concebir.

− Jin Rulan – hablo con una voz seria y profunda, y aunque su rostro no demostraba las emociones que estaba viviendo, su aroma comenzó a filtrase levemente, haciendo que el omega tragara con fuerza – entiendo tu molestia y acepto que erre al callarme todos estos años, por lo cual te ofrezco una disculpa.

− Eso no es lo que yo…

− Pero te la ofrezco, aceptare cada grito o reclamo que me profeses ya que entiendo tu sentir… Pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Te pido de favor que no vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de Jingyi.

− ¿Por qué?, ¿tanto te molesta que diga la verdad acerca de lo que sucede entre ambos?

− Cual fuera la situación que ocurre entre los dos, eso es algo que solo nos compete a ambos por lo que, no tienes derecho a involucrarte en ello – haciendo que el rostro del omega se contrajera por el enojo.

− ¿Que no tengo derecho? – El omega comenzó a temblar de la ira − ¿Que no lo tengo?, ¡Soy tu destinado, tengo derecho a saber si la persona que se supone es mi alma gemela y potencial alfa está interesado en alguien más!

Aquellas palabras calaron en el interior de Sizhui. Por muchos años había tratado de evitar esta situación, ya que estaba completamente seguro que Jin Ling encontraría en Jingyi un posible rival cuando descubriera el lazo que los unía… Y para su mala fortuna, había sucedido. Ahora estaba seguro que a futuro tendría varios encuentros en donde ambos omegas discutirían y él sería el centro de atención de la misma.

− Es tarde – fue su respuesta – lo mejor es volver con los demás – dándose la media vuelta para irse.

El omega al verlo darse la vuelta apretó los dientes con fuerza. Aquel no había sido el escenario que imagino, esperaba una respuesta ambigua incluso un posible rechazo por parte en caso de que el mismo estuviera consciente de que ambos eran destinados pero, siempre atribuyo su silencio, al menos cuando lo descubrió, a que no estaba interesado en el de esa forma o, que quizás por ser de clanes diferentes y siendo el posible futuro líder del clan Lan, no querría comprometer la relación entre ambas.

Nunca imagino que la razón era aquel omega tan rebelde, mal hablado y con el que nunca logro llevarse bien del todo… Aunque Sizhui no le había confirmado que tenía sentimientos por el mismo, eso no significaba que no lo veía como posible pareja a futuro, más si era alguien de su mismo clan.

Ante aquellos pensamientos y ver como su destinado se alejaba, Jin Ling avanzo rápidamente hasta alcanzar al alfa, tomándolo nuevamente por el brazo.

− Jin Ling – lo llamo pidiéndole sin más palabras que lo soltara.

− Es por él, ¿verdad?

− No sé a qué te refieres…

− ¡No me mientas! – Levanto un poco la voz, pero al darse cuenta de ello, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse – solo dime la verdad, ¿te interesa como pareja?

No obtuvo respuesta.

− ¿Te gusta Jingyi? – intento preguntar nuevamente.

− …

− ¡Sizhui!

− Aunque así fuera… Mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado.

Jin Ling lo soltó del brazo y vio como el alfa se daba la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

− Te quiero – le dijo en un susurro.

−…

− Pero mi cariño por ti es… Siempre querré protegerte, es mi instinto que me dice que lo haga y eso no es…

− ¡Somos destinados!

− Lo sé pero… No todos los destinados han terminado juntos y lo sabes.

− Eso no significa que no podamos intentarlo – tomándolo del brazo – yo… siempre…

− Jin Ling… Yo no…

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, sus ojos se ampliaron a su máxima expresión, cuando un par de suaves labios capturaron los suyos, paralizándolo por completo sobre el lugar en el que estaba.

El tiempo se había detenido por aquella fracción de segundo, el único sonido que podían percibir era el latir de sus corazones, uno más errático que el otro y solo cuando ambos se separaron notaron como las mejillas de ambos se encontraban sonrojadas.

− Jin Ling… ¿Por qué?

− No se la dejare fácil – declaro alzando la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios humedecidos por el anterior beso – Tu eres mío, el destino nos ató por alguna razón y luchare por ello.

− Eso no es… Jingyi ni siquiera…

− Si él te quiere, tendrá que ganarme – le aseguro con una determinación que callo al alfa – porque estoy completamente seguro que ese omega siente por ti, lo mismo que yo.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Jin Ling le dedico. Paso con rapidez a lado del alfa, sin siquiera darle tiempo de responder y se alejó del lugar hasta que su figura se perdió en el interior del edificio.

Por su parte, Sizhui se llevó sus dedos anular y mayor hacia sus labios, percibiendo la calidez que Jin Ling había dejado sobre los mismos, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su alma por causar aquel conflicto entre ambos omegas, donde uno de los dos ni siquiera estaba enterado del mismo.

Lo único que Sizhui sabía con certeza es que sus sentimientos serian un problema entre su destinado y su mejor amigo, donde uno de ellos había ganado su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo pero, por miedo a que las cosas cambiaran entre los tres, lo había ocultado en lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

Cuando volvió a entrar al salón, la música había cambiado a una más lenta y suave. Los invitados se encontraban sentados, tomando jarras de alcohol o te, degustando los platillos que los sirvientes colocaban en sus mesas y riendo abiertamente producto de las bebidas que habían consumido.

Con pesar continuo su camino hasta que llego a lado de sus padres. El primero en divisarlo fue Jingyi, con una sonrisa se levantó con su plato de comida en una mano y camino hasta interceptarlo.

− Al fin volviste, ¿Dónde te mentiste? – Le pregunto tragando la albóndiga que tenía en la boca – te perdiste de un gran espectáculo – girándose ligeramente para ver a Wuxian haciendo un puchero y discutiendo con su hermano.

− Ya… Ya veo.

Jingyi regreso a verlo al notar aquella respuesta tan pobre. Conocía a su mejor amigo y, comúnmente respondía de forma clara y concisa, nunca dudaba al hablar sin importar las circunstancias. El hecho de que hablara con un breve tartamudeo es que algo le había sucedido.

− ¿Sucedió algo?

Sizhui negó con su cabeza y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

− ¿Seguro?

− Sí.

Aquella respuesta simplemente acrecentó las dudas del omega pero, conociendo a su mejor amigo y lo terco que era para decir las cosas cuando algo le molestaba o inquietaba decidió no preguntar, cuando fuera el momento, el alfa le contaría para desahogar sus problemas.

Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro tomo un palillo para insertarlo en una de las albóndigas que estaban sobre su plato y la acerco al alfa.

− Te fuiste sin cenar y sabes lo que dice el maestro Wei acerca de saltarnos las comidas.

Sizhui parpadeo por la acción y las palabras dichas por el omega, intuyendo que aquello era una forma de distraerlo de lo que estuviese atormentando su mente. Aceptando el ofrecimiento de su mejor amigo, tomo la mano del omega para llevar la albóndiga a su boca y tomarla de un bocado, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara ligeramente por la acción.

− Mmm… ¿Tenia chile?

− Pues… Si – respirando profundamente tras salir de su conmoción y alejar su mano – Solo un poco, el maestro Wei dijo que sabían mejor con especias pero, como él estaba por condimentarlas demás, las separe del resto y las mezcle con un poco de chile en polvo…

Sizhui asintió. Era de conocimiento público que los discípulos del clan Lan no toleraban el picante, siendo Wei Wuxian la única razón por la cual se compraban especias. Durante aquellos cinco años en los que convivio con su padre omega, su gusto por el picante ahora era algo tolerante al igual que el de Jingyi, pero no eran muy aficionados a consumirlo.

− Tenía razón, su sabor es agradable – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un movimiento para tomar otra albóndiga y llevarla a su boca.

− ¡Hey! – Exclamo con enfado − ¡Consigue tu plato! – contesto Jingyi alejando su comida.

Ambos rieron brevemente.

− Ven – dijo Jingyi tomándole de la mano – Maestro Wei tiene mucha comida, podemos robarle un poco.

− Jingyi.

− Oh, Vamos, estoy seguro que no se molestara en compartir con su hijo.

El omega sonrió ampliamente y Sizhui asintió con su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco reconfortado por el aroma que el mismo comenzó a desprender en un intento de calmarlo.

Ambos avanzaron hacia donde se encontraba Wei ying y su esposo, siendo el primero quien conversaba con su hermano mientras prácticamente devoraba la comida.

− Wei Ying, come con calma – dijo su alfa, limpiando el rostro de su omega con una servilleta.

− Pero… Tengo hambre.

− ¿Que olvidas dónde estamos? – Pregunto Jiang Cheng avergonzado por la forma de comer de su hermano – Come adecuadamente.

El omega hizo un puchero antes de meterse un bollo relleno a la boca.

− Tu…

− Madre – hablo Sizhui – Padre.

− ¡Sizhui! – Hablo con emoción al ver a su hijo − ¿quieres acompañarme? – señalando la comida.

Su hijo asintió pero, antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, Jin Ling se acercó a ellos.

− Solo vine a decirles que pronto haremos el brindis – anuncio regresando a ver de reojo a Sizhui, quien esquivo la mirada, sentándose a lado de su padre omega y tomando un pan al vapor para comenzar a comerlo.

Aquello irrito aún más al joven omega quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su tío.

− A−Ling, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Wei ying.

− Nada.

− ¿Seguro?, te noto algo irritado.

− ¿Quién no lo estaría? – Respondió – no disfrute mi fiesta porque tuve que ir deshacerme de esos bandidos y el idiota de Jin Chan sigue metiéndose conmigo.

− ¿Lo sigue haciendo? – Alzando una ceja – ese chico aun no acepta que tú seas el líder, es normal, cree que por ser alfa él está más capacitado cuando el segundo género no garantiza que seas un buen líder – argumento Wei ying tomando de su jugo.

− Lo sé – resoplo.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza. Comprendía el sentir de su sobrino, aun cuando los omegas actualmente eran tratados con igualdad en la mayoría de las sectas, algunas aún se mantenían firmes en sus viejas creencias. En donde los alfas eran los fuertes y diseñados para dirigir la masas mientras los omegas, solo servían para ser madres, cuidar a los cachorros, atender a su alfa y verse presentables en algún evento público, teniendo prohibido el hablar.

Agradecía enormemente haber sido criado por su tío Femiang, cuya secta valoraba a sus discípulos sin importar su segundo género, ayudándoles a progresar en su cultivo para ser fuertes e independientes. Además de que actualmente se había casado con la secta Lan, una donde los omegas eran valorados y protegidos, aunque a los ancianos les resultara difícil protegerlo cuando aún creían que era una muy mala influencia.

Pero para su sobrino Jin Ling la situación era aún más complicada, cuando era el único descendiente con la sangre de la familia principal corriéndole por las venas y que además era omega, dentro de una secta que en su mayoría siempre había sido liderada por alfas o en algunas excepciones, betas.

− No te dejes llevar por lo que digan.

− Ya lo sé, solo que me irritan sus palabras.

− Como a muchos.

Le dedico una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su sobrino, recordándole un poco al pavo real cuando eran jóvenes.

− Joven Líder.

Todos voltearon a ver a una joven sirvienta que hizo una reverencia al llegar a su lado.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Toda esta listo para el brindis.

− Muy bien.

La sirvienta asintió, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se alejó de los presentes.

− ¿Me acompañan?

Se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron al joven omega.

Los presentes en el salón al notar su presciencia se levantaron de sus asientos y esperaron pacientemente. Jin Ling se colocó al frente del salón y hablo.

− En nombre de mi clan, les agradezco el haber asistido a esta celebración. Como saben el día de hoy cumplo dieciocho años, aun no soy mayor de edad y me toco la difícil tarea de lidera todo el clan de Lanling Jin tras la muerte de mi tío – muchos contuvieron el aliento al escuchar nombrar al anterior líder del clan Jin – Los años que han pasado han sido duros, no solo para mí que he tenido que aprender a dirigir el clan sino, también para aquellos que son mi familia y han tenido que acompañarme durante todo este viaje – regresando a ver a sus tíos, quienes le sonrieron ligeramente.

− Claro que te acompañaremos – aseguro Jiang Cheng – tengo que asegurarme que hagas las cosas bien sino, te atiendes a que te rompa las piernas si no lo logras.

Ganándose una ligera risa del público.

− Jiang Cheng – hablo Wei ying, negando con su cabeza por las palabras de su hermano.

Jin Ling con la cara roja por la vergüenza continúo.

− Sé que me falta experiencia y que algunos aún tienen dudas acerca de mi capacidad como líder pero, puedo asegurarles que aun con todo ello, amo a mi clan, amo a quienes viven en el así que… Hare todo lo que está en mi mano para ser mejor cada día y ser el líder que todos esperan que sea.

Todos sonrieron por sus palabras.

− Espero que sigan a mi lado, continuando este viaje el cual pretendo culmine hasta que exhale mi último aliento en este mundo.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza, apoyando las palabras del joven líder del clan Jin.

− Gracias por estar esta noche a mi lado – levanto su manos y las sirvientas comenzaron a pasar por el salón con las copas encimas de las bandejas, las cuales una a una fueron tomadas por los invitados.

Mientras los invitados tomaban su copa, Wei Ying las observaba pasar, haciendo el movimiento de tomar una cuando una sirvienta se colocó enfrente de ellos.

− No – su alfa impidió que su mano tocara la copa.

− Lan Zhan…

− No – pidiéndole amablemente a la joven sirvienta que trajera una copa con jugo para su omega.

Wei ying hizo un puchero, tomando la copa de jugo una vez la sirvienta le trajo.

− Brindemos – hablo Jin Ling.

Todos los invitados tomaron de su copa, a excepción de los jades y Wei Ying quienes tomaron un poco de té y Jugo de naranja respectivamente.

Mientras Wei ying seguía tomando de su juego fue cuando lo noto, rodeando el cuello de su sobrino se encontraba una cadena que le resultaba bastante familiar, una que sabía nunca le había visto puesta antes.

− Jin Ling – acercándose al joven omega.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Que tienes en el cuello?

− ¿Disculpa?

− En tu cuello – señalándolo con una de sus manos.

− … – bajo la cabeza y diviso la cadena que rodeaba su cuello − ¿esto? – tomando la cadena con sus dedos.

Wei ying asintió.

− Pues – haciendo el movimiento de sacarla por completo − esto es…

Las puertas del salón fueron abiertas de par en par nuevamente para irritación de Jin Ling, quien estaba cansado de que interrumpieran su fiesta. Un discípulo de su secta entro con premura al salón, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y jadeando por la falta de aire.

− ¿Ahora qué? – Pregunto Jin Ling dejando su copa vacía sobre la bandeja de una de las sirvientas − ¿Por qué entras así?

− Mi señor no es… Mi intención interrumpirlo… Solo…

Jin Ling suspiro.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− Un hombre solicita hablar con usted.

− ¿Un hombre?, ¿por eso me interrumpiste?

El discípulo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

− Dile que por el momento no atenderé a nadie, que si es tan urgente el tema que debe tratar conmigo, con gusto lo atenderé el día de mañana.

− Señor… Eso fue lo que le respondimos pero, dice que lo que tiene que tratar es urgente y que es un tema que le compete exclusivamente a nuestro clan, sobre todo a nuestro líder.

− ¿Tan urgente que no puede esperar?

El discípulo asintió.

− Los ancianos pasaban por el lugar cuando intentamos pedirle que regresara mañana pero, cuando escucharon que era algo urgente, uno de ellos me pidió que viniera por usted… Dijeron…

− ¿Qué dijeron? – cruzándose de brazos.

− Dijeron… Que si era algo urgente nuestro líder antepondría la urgencia e importancia de este asunto para nuestro clan a una simple fiesta.

El rostro de Jin Ling se endureció. Sabía que aquello solo lo habían dicho como un modo de hacerle ir, ya que estaban poniendo entre dicho su lugar como líder y sus prioridades. Chasqueo la lengua con frustración y asintió con su cabeza.

− Diles que enseguida estaré ahí.

− Como usted diga – inclinándose hacia su líder y procedió a salir corriendo del salón.

− No puedo creerlo – susurro.

− Jin Ling – lo llamo su Wei Ying − ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

El joven omega lo regreso a ver con el ceño fruncido.

− Necesitaras todo el apoyo moral que puedas conseguir si vas a estar con los ancianos mientras discutes lo que sea que quiera ese hombre – sonriéndole sinceramente.

Su sobrino suspiro profundamente y finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del clan Jin. Los ancianos se encontraban hablando con el hombre que había solicitado hablar con él, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

− ¿Tu? – pregunto al ver que era el mismo hombre que había luchado con ellos para detener a los bandidos.

− Oh, Nos volvemos a ver – respondió el joven con una sonrisa al ver a Jin Ling y a los demás.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos – sino mal recuerdo, comentaste que tenías asuntos personales pero, no creí que vinieras a nuestra secta, si necesitabas ayuda, pudiste pedírnosla.

− Sí, lo siento es solo que, era información privada y…

− No te sentías suficientemente confiado como para decírnosla aun cuando portábamos las ropas del clan Jin.

El hombre asintió.

− No te preocupes, en esa situación era normal que lo hicieras.

− Veo que lo conoce – hablo uno de los anciano observándole de reojo.

− Eso no es del todo correcto – le contesto Jin Ling con el mismo tono – simplemente que nos apoyó con los bandidos, es todo.

El anciano chasqueo la lengua con desdén.

− Tal parece que le acompaño sus… Conocidos – recorriendo con la mirada la figura de los presentes.

− Son mi familia, ellos pueden estar presentes – dirigiendo su vista hacia el anciano − ¿alguna objeción?

− No, ninguna.

Jin Ling negó con su cabeza por la actitud del anciano y suspiro.

− ¿Y bien? – Dirigiéndose al joven − ¿Qué necesitas?

− Solicite una audiencia con el líder del clan Jin – indico con determinación – necesito hablar con Jin Rulan.

− ¿De qué quieres hablar con él?

La voz de Wei Ying fue más rápida y pregunto lo que su sobrino deseaba saber. Ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano, quien le reprendía por meterse en asuntos que no le concernían.

El joven solo sonrió suavemente.

− Me temo que es un tema que solo puedo hablar con él – le respondió el joven a Wei Ying.

− Pues, aquí me tienes – dijo un segundo después Jin Ling.

− ¿Qué? – el joven regreso a verle.

− Dijiste que querías hablar con el líder del clan, con Jin Rulan… Aquí me tienes – cruzándose de brazos.

− Espera… ¿Tu eres Jin Rulan?

− Así es.

− Wow… Esto es… Inesperado – mostrándose claramente sorprendido.

− ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso es una enorme sorpresa que yo sea el líder o que un omega lo sea?

− No, no, claro que no – excusándose rápidamente – lo decía porque, si desde el inicio hubiese sabido que tú eres Jin Rulan, te hubiese dicho todo.

− Entonces dilo, ¿Qué necesitas? – hablo con claro fastidio.

− Claro – respirando profundamente y haciendo una reverencia – Es un honor finalmente conocerlo líder del clan Jin – mostrando sus respetos e irguiéndose un segundo después − Mi nombre es Li Wang, he viajado desde una pequeña y vieja provincia llamada Liaoning con la firme intención de reclamar mi lugar en el clan como descendiente de los Jin que soy.

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

El rostro confundido de los presentes no se hizo esperar, ya que no entendían la solicitud hecha por el joven Wang.

− ¿Descendiente? – Volvió a preguntar Jin Ling − ¿de qué hablas?

− Puede que sea una enorme sorpresa pero, por mis venas corre la sangre de la familia principal del clan Jin – aseguro sin ningún rastro de dudas en su voz – por derecho pertenezco al mismo al ser hijo de mi padre.

− ¿Tu padre? – Pregunto Jin Ling – recuerdo que dijiste que había muerto.

− Eso es verdad, mi padre murió hace cinco años.

− ¿Quién es tu padre, jovencito? – pregunto uno de los ancianos con curiosidad.

Li Wang sonrió.

− Mi padre… Era Jin Guangyao, el anterior líder del clan Jin.

Los ojos de todos se ampliaron al escuchar la declaración del mismo.

− ¿Su hijo? – Jin Ling contuvo el aliento.

Li Wang dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Jin Ling.

− Así es – volvió a asegurar − Es un gusto finalmente poder conocerte, querido primo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

¡Hola Lectores!

¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no, pero me gusta preguntar jajaja

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles el que sigan aquí conmigo, el Fanfic alcanzo las 8,000 mil vistas y las 1,000 estrellas, es la primera vez que me sucede y no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora y tengo muchas fallas pero, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para traerlas esta historia. Muchas gracias, en serio TT−TT

Cambiando de tema, finalmente vemos quien es ese alfa misterioso del capítulo anterior y no, no era el hijo de Wwx como muchos pensaban, además tenia ojos cafés claros, ni Lwj ni Wwx los tienen así jajaja

Y bien, a partir de aquí comienza el drama, no solo por el hijo del enano sino, por que se acerca el momento en el que Lwj se entere del bebe que tuvieron en el pasado y no, no se imaginan lo que pasara, sobre todo con los ancianos cuando se enteren, sobre todo cuando no tragan a Wwx TT−TT

Pero en fin, espero que no tarde en actualizar jajaj

Hora de las preguntas:

¿Por qué Wei Ying no se da cuenta de su estado? Si come como vaca jaja

¿Sera que Jin Ling tiene razón y Jingyi siente lo mismo que él por Sizhui?

¿Quién será de los dos el que ocupa el corazón de Sizhui?

Li Wang… ¿Realmente será el hijo del enano?

Muchas preguntas y nada de respuestas jajaja

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para que las respondan, me gusta leerlos

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Capitulo VII

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

_Todos observaban al joven líder del clan Jin caminar de un lado a otro, tenía el ceño frunc"Cuando crees que conoces todas las respuestas, llega el Universo y te cambia todas las preguntas".- Albert Espinosa._

* * *

ido en un claro gesto de molestia y frustración, apretaba con fuerza sus manos tratando de contener el enojo que le recorría. Nadie podía culparle de ello, enterarse de que su difunto tío tenía un hijo, uno que mantuvo en secreto durante tantos años no era fácil de digerir, mucho menos lo que ese chico representaba para el clan, para los ancianos y para el mismo.

– Jin Ling – lo llamo Jiang Cheng – Cálmate, harás un ello en el suelo si continuas así – le sugirió al verlo tan contrariado.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! – respondió bruscamente sin importarle la forma en como él contestaba a su tío.

– ¡Mide tus palabras! – le respondió alzándole la voz – ¡Soy tu tío!, ¡¿acaso lo olvidas?!

Jin Ling al escucharle gritar bajo la cabeza, apenado por la forma en como le había respondido.

– Yo… Lo siento.

– ¡Tu…!

– A–Cheng – hablo Xichen colocando su mano sobre su hombro – compréndelo, el joven maestro Jin esta contrariado por lo sucedido – tratando de sonar comprensivo – nadie de nosotros imagino que Meng Yao… – soltando un suspiro – que tuviera un hijo.

Jiang Cheng le regreso a ver a de reojo. Aun cuando el rostro del primer Jade mostraba aquella usual sonrisa, podía notar que el alfa se encontraba en la misma situación que su sobrino, aunque las razones de ambos eran distintas. Su sobrino temía sobre su futuro y Xichen aun lidiaba con las culpas que aquel beta dejo sobre sus hombros al morir, descubrir que este último tenía un hijo… Era otra carga más con la que tendría que lidiar.

El omega simplemente chasqueo la lengua ante sus propios pensamientos, sabiendo que el alfa aun cuando le profesaba sus sentimientos, aún tenía en mente a ese beta que le rompió el corazón y el simple hecho de saberlo lo colmaba de sensaciones no muy gratas.

– ¿A–Cheng? – Lo llamo Xichen sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al notar un sutil cambio en el aroma del Omega.

– Lo estoy – le respondió secamente sin regresa a verle.

– A–Cheng – susurro notando como el humor del omega había cambiado drásticamente.

Wei ying al notar aquello solo pudo soltar una ligera risa.

– Hermano Mayor no te preocupes, simplemente que alguien está bebiendo de una jarra muy grande de vinagre y no sabe cómo controlarlo – hablo llevando la palma de su mano hacia su boca para reprimir su risa.

– ¡¿Quién carajos esta celoso?! – le grito con clara molestia, haciendo con ello que su hermano se escondiera tras la espalda de su alfa.

– Wow, ¿Entonces lo estás? – Pregunto de forma inocente – Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que lo estuvieras, yo solo mencione que alguien estaba viviendo vinagre pero, me sorprende que lo estés ya que, asumí que era tu usual mal humor y no una escena de celos – dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Tu…! – comenzando a temblar por la vergüenza y el enojo – Tal parece que quieres morir, ¿verdad? – Zidian comenzó a brillar en su dedo.

– No gracias, ya lo hice una vez y no fue agradable.

– ¡Te voy a matar!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir.

Jiang Cheng gritándole mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su pareja, quien lo había envuelto entre sus brazos para que evitar se lanzara sobre su hermano mientras que Wei ying, reía sin control alguno escondido tras la espalda de su alfa.

Aquella escena dejo perplejos tanto a Jingyi como a Sizhui quienes solo contemplaban la inusual escena, ya que se suponía que estaban tratando un tema delicado para la secta Jin y que podía afectar el mandato de Jin Ling sobre la misma, pero al parecer se habían olvidado del mismo.

Jin Ling por su parte comenzó a molestarse por la situación, ¿acaso nadie entendía la gravedad del asunto? ¿Lo que ese chico representaba para él? ¿lo que su sola existencia podría ocasionar?

Temblando por la furia, se giró para encarar a sus tíos y levanto la voz.

– ¡¿Que ninguno de los dos entiende lo que sucede?! – ambos omegas callaron al escucharle gritar y regresaron a verle – ¡¿Lo que ese chico puede ocasionar?! – bajo la cabeza tratando de reprimir las inmensas ganas que tenia de llorar – los ancianos… Ellos… Soy un omega y él es un alfa… ¿Acaso no ven el problema?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto. Ambos omegas se sintieron ligeramente avergonzados, su sobrino sufriendo por lo que sucederá en su clan y ambos discutiendo como si fueran un par de niños, los adultos eran ellos, se suponía que debían poner el ejemplo.

Nadie tuvo la intención de hablar, ya que no sabían que decirle, al menos así fue hasta que la voz de Jingyi rompió el incómodo momento.

– Yo tengo una duda – dijo logrando que todos voltearan a verle – por lo que entendí, el problema no radica en que sea el hijo del difunto Jin Guangyao, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron a la pregunta.

– Sino, en que él es un alfa.

– Si – respondió Jin Ling con desdén y cruzándose los brazos.

– ¿Pero cuál es el problema de ello?

Jin Ling entrecerró sus ojos y ligero tic apareció sobre su cien.

"_¿Acaso es estúpido?"_ pensó al escuchar la pregunta del otro omega, estaba por responderle cuando la voz de Sizhui se adelantó.

– El clan Jin se ha caracterizado por ser uno de los pocos clanes junto con el extinto clan Wen, que ha sido liderado exclusivamente por alfas o, en algunas excepciones, por betas.

– ¿Nunca lo ha liderado un omega? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja – ¿está prohibido o algo así?

– Pues… – Sizhui se rasco su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

– No está prohibido – aseguro Jin Ling bajando la mirada – de hecho, en la historia del clan Jin, hubo un omega que tomo el liderazgo pero, justamente a causa de su mandato, es que los ancianos han preferido a los alfas.

– ¿Por qué? – un tanto curioso ya que notaba cierta incomodidad en los demás.

– Pues… Se dice que un omega del clan Jin tomo el liderazgo del clan hace generaciones, siendo el único hijo del líder anterior, muchos se sorprendieron que fuera omega cuando dentro de la línea principal siempre nacieron alfas pero, nadie objeto eso, ya que era un joven inteligente, justo y un hábil cultivador cuyo segundo género no afectaba en nada a que algún día tomara el liderazgo cuando su padre muriera – suspirando por lo que estaba por decir – nadie pensaba que todo cambiaria cuando lo fuera, se casó con un buen alfa del clan Nie, un cultivador hábil, inteligente y fuerte en combate, todos decían que era la pareja ideal, incluso cuando nació su hijo, creyeron que el clan sería más próspero de lo que en día fue con el líder anterior pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Un día desapareció.

– ¿Qué? – parpadeando por la sorpresa que le causo la respuesta.

– Entonces, ¿los rumores son ciertos? – intervino Wei Ying.

– ¿Rumores? – lo regreso a ver Jingyi.

El omega asintió.

– Al igual que ustedes, cuando éramos discípulos en el clan Jiang, salíamos a cacerías nocturnas y nos encontrábamos con diferentes sectas durante ellas – aseguro Wei ying – tras culminarlas siempre podíamos volver al muelle de Loto o, quedarnos en alguna posada si el lugar donde cazábamos estaba algo retirado del mismo.

– Cuando nos quedábamos en las posadas solíamos… Convivir con los discípulos de otras sectas quienes, en su mayoría eran muy malos bebedores y terminaban ebrios con pocas jarras de alcohol – continuo Jiang Cheng.

– Y cuando sueles convivir con otros discípulos con alcohol de por medio, es natural que comiencen a hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellos rumores de sus propias sectas – Wei Ying sonrió de medio lado.

– Uno de los tantos rumores que aun después de tantas décadas se siguió comentando es justamente de cierto omega que dirigió el clan Jin – le aseguro Jiang Cheng.

– Una noche que nos topamos con sus discípulos y convivimos con ellos, comenzaron a hablar de cómo el único líder omega de su clan – regresando a ver de reojo a su sobrino – había abandonado su posición como líder por escaparse con su amante alfa.

– ¡¿Amante?! – Dijo un sorprendido Jingyi.

– Mmm… Aunque recuerdo que el pavo real se molestó y los mando a callar, lo cual género que comenzáramos a discutir y ahí quedo el tema – encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Tu sabias? – le pregunto Jingyi a Sizhui.

– Está prohibido hablar de alguien a sus espaldas – respondió Sizhui – pero si, escuche algo – le aseguro – pero pensé que solo era eso, un rumor sin fundamento.

– No lo es – todos regresaron a ver a Jin Ling – ese omega… Dejo todo por irse con su amante – cruzándose de brazos.

– Pero… ¿Que tiene que ver lo que hizo con que los ancianos prefieran alfas? Además, no es como si tuvieran poder para decidir… ¿o sí?

Jin Ling Suspiro.

– Los ancianos en generaciones anteriores nunca tuvieron poder alguno, solo eran consejeros del líder en turno más sus opiniones nunca eran tomadas como órdenes a cumplir pero… Todo cambio por culpa de ese omega. Tras su huida, se tomó la decisión de que el consejo solo tendría poder para intervenir sobre las decisiones del líder si este resultaba ser un omega. Y si durante su gestión, encontraban a un alfa con la sangre de la familia principal, podrían quitarle el liderazgo si así lo desean… Sumándole que tras lo sucedido con aquel líder, los ancianos siempre han creído que un omega no puede liderar, ya que solo piensan en ellos mismos y no en el bienestar del clan, ya que lo único que hay en nuestras mentes es abrirle las piernas a cualquier alfa que… – callando de pronto y apretando con fuerzas sus manos por el problema que tenía encima gracias a la aparición de ese alfa.

– En pocas palabras, esos viejos creen que por ser omegas, solo pensamos en meternos con cualquier alfa y dejarnos llevar por nuestro celo – respondió Wei ying a la clara pregunta que se dejó en el aire – Como si no estuviéramos capacitados para mandar o ser poderosos cultivadores – sonriendo de medio lado – tal vez debería recordarles el miedo que les infundio el patriarca Yiling aun cuando era un omega.

– Wei Ying – su esposo regreso a verle de reojo.

– Oh, vamos, solo sería un pequeño susto, un pequeño cadáver por aquí y otro por allá.

Su esposo solo lo continúo observando sin decir nada.

– Vale, solo decía – rodando los ojos ante el silencioso regaño de su alfa.

– Entonces, ellos no aceptan que un omega sea líder solo porque el único que lo hizo, los abandono… ¿No es eso algo drástico? – Comento Jingyi – no porque él lo hizo significa que los demás repitan la historia.

– Ellos piensan que si – Soltando un largo suspiro – la única razón por la cual aceptaron que yo me hiciera cargo del clan fue porque no había nadie más – aseguro Jin Ling – aun cuando Jin chan es un alfa, es de la rama secundaria por ende no puede acceder al mando del clan pero, con la llegada de Li Wang…

– Los ancianos pueden decidir darle el liderazgo – continuo Jiang Cheng – lo cual sería totalmente absurdo, aunque ese chico sea un alfa e hijo de… – tragando con fuerza – Jin Guangyao… Sigue siendo hijo de un bastardo.

– Jiang Cheng – hablo Xichen.

– ¿Qué?, lo es… Jin Guangyao era el hijo bastardo de Jin Guangshan – indico un tanto molesto por la muda defensa del alfa hacia el difunto beta – mientras Jin Zixuan era su hijo legitimo ya que fue concebido con su esposa legal – cruzándose de brazos – sería un escándalo que los ancianos prefirieran a un completo extraño solo por ser un alfa al hijo de Jin Zixuan… Claramente la ventaja la tiene Jin Ling al ser nieto del matrimonio legal del líder anterior.

– Pero los ancianos nunca me han favorecido – índico Jin Ling – solo porque soy un omega… Ellos…

– ¡¿Y vas a dejar que te quiten el puesto solo porque eres un omega?! – Le riño Jiang Cheng, haciendo que su sobrino bajara la cabeza – ¡¿Acaso no te enseñe que el género secundario nada tenía que ver con tu fuerza o cultivo?!

Jin Ling no respondió.

– Tu madre era una omega, quizás no tenía fuerza ni una fuerte base de cultivo pero tenía carácter, incluso hizo que tu padre, un alfa altanero y creído se rindiera ante ella, hizo que Jin Zixun se disculpara con Wei Ying cuando lo insulto por sus orígenes – recordando fugazmente a su hermana – Yo soy un omega, un líder de un poderoso clan, el cual reconstruí desde las cenizas sin ayuda de nadie – regresando a ver su hermano – Tu tío Wei Ying es un omega que aún hoy sigue haciendo temblar a muchos con su cultivo – respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse – lo que te quiero decir con esto, es que ser omega no significa ser débil… Significa que puedes hacerlo y ser mejor que aquellos que tratan de humillarte, incluso que cualquier maldito alfa del clan Jin.

Jin Ling se mordió el labio inferior ante las palabras de su tío.

– A–Ling – lo llamo Wei Ying, dejando sus manos sobre los hombros del más joven – todo lo que dijo Jiang Cheng es cierto, no por que seas omega debes sentirte mal. Esos viejos no ven más allá de su nariz y no ven el gran hombre que eres además – regresando a ver a todos los presentes – no estás solo, si algo sucede tanto el clan Jiang y el clan Lan, estarán a tu lado para apoyarte.

Las mejillas de Jin Ling se volvieron de color carmín, avergonzándose por la repentina muestra de afecto y apoyo de los presentes, quienes le sonrieron ligeramente.

– Ya… Ya lo sé, no tienen que repetirlo – aseguro separándose de Wei Ying – pero, si algo sucede se los hare saber… No es como si necesitara su ayuda si los ancianos hacen algo – desviando la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

Todos sonrieron ante su respuesta, que mostraba lo claramente avergonzado que estaba.

Un par de golpes en la puerta del despacho les hizo regresar a ver la entrada. Jin Ling hablo dejando pasar a quien estuviera fuera, siendo un joven discípulo del clan Jin quien entro segundos después.

– Lamento la interrupción – dijo el discípulo.

– No importa, ¿qué sucede?

– El consejo de ancianos solicita su presencia en el salón ancestral.

– ¿Sabes de que quieren hablarme?

– Me temo que no tengo esa información, lo único que mencionaron fue que desean discutir con usted lo que harán con el joven que llego hace un par de horas.

Jin Ling asintió y despidió al discípulo, quien tras dar una reverencia salió del lugar.

– ¿Crees que llegaron a alguna conclusión? – le pregunto Wei ying.

– No lo sé, pero es mejor ir – le aseguró su sobrino – no quiero hacerlos esperar y darles más motivos para quitarme el puesto.

– Dudo que hagan eso, una decisión tan importante no puede tomarse a la ligera – respondió Wuxian – pero, estaremos aquí si nos necesitas.

Jin Ling asintió y salió del despacho, prometiéndoles volver tan pronto culminara su reunión con los ancianos del clan Jin.

* * *

El salón ancestral era el lugar donde el consejo de ancianos de cada clan se reunía para discutir algún tema o problema que se presentara en el mismo. Jin Ling conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, desde hace cinco años que se presentaba en aquel sitio por cada situación que sucedía, ya fuera la más pequeña tarea debía consultarla con los ancianos, algo que lo irritaba ya que aquel sequito de viejos siempre tenían alguna queja o molestia sobre las decisiones que tomaba.

Aunque esto último era más por ser un omega más que por lo que decía o hacia dentro del clan. En generaciones donde los alfas habían dirigido el clan, los ancianos se limitaban a aconsejar ya que confiaban ciegamente en la visión de su líder pero, cuando el clan se quedaba sin el mismo, los hijos de estos eran menores de edad o, como en su caso el siguiente en la línea del mandato resultaba ser un omega, los ancianos ganaban poder para interferir en las decisiones que afectaban al clan, ya que temían que un joven inexperto o un omega mancharan la imagen que el mismo tenía ante el mundo… No es como si esta no estuviera en boca de todos tras los sucesos de Jin Guangyao.

Respiro profundamente antes de abrir las puertas del lugar e ingresar al mismo.

El sitio era iluminado por varias antorchas, banderas con la peonia de su clan se encontraban colgadas cuyo color era resaltado gracias al color café que adornaba las paredes del lugar, los ancianos no se encontraban en sus asientos habituales por lo que supuso que era el primero en llegar.

Con calma avanzo por todo el pasillo hasta que llego al frente, percatándose de la presencia de Li Wang, quien al verlo sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

– Joven Líder Rulan – le saludo cuando se acercó – es un gusto volver a verte – haciendo una rápida reverencia.

– Mmm… Lo mismo digo – correspondiendo el saludo sin ánimo alguno

– Después de la corta conversación que mantuvimos, llegue a pensar que nos volveríamos a ver hasta mañana – le aseguro sin dejar de sonreír – me alegro que no fuera así, ya que es algo emocionante para mí al fin poder conocer a alguien de mi familia paterna, ¿no cree joven Rulan?

Al escuchar nuevamente su nombre de cortesía no puedo evitar que un pequeño tic apareciera en su cien.

– Jin Ling.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Llámame Jin Ling – indico nuevamente – no es usual que me llamen por mi nombre de cortesía.

– Oh, mis disculpas, olvidaba que no le apetece que te llamen así – cruzándose de brazos – según recuerdo, es porque te lo dio el patriarca Yiling ¿no es así?, al menos eso dijo mi padre cuando me hablo de ti.

Jin Ling respiro profundamente cuando escucho aquellas palabras. No era un secreto, al menos entre sus conocidos, que su nombre de cortesía había sido dado por su tío Wei Ying mucho antes de que siquiera existiera por lo que, cuando dijo que no le llamaran de ese modo, muchos aseguraban que no le gustaba por esa misma razón y como nunca lo desmintió, todos lo tomaron como una verdad que no tenía fundamento alguno, ya que la razón de su disgusto hacia dicho nombre, era por que sonaba como el de una niña y no porque su tío Wei se lo diera.

Pero no tenía ánimo ni ganas para contradecir a su supuesto primo por lo que simplemente decidió cambiar de tema.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto de pronto – ¿los ancianos te llamaron?

Li Wang sonrió al ver que el joven omega no tenía ganas de hablar del tema anterior y decidió responder a sus preguntas.

– Así es, me encontraba en la habitación que me asignaron cuando un discípulo me informo que solicitaban mi presencia y me escolto hasta este lugar.

"_Para que esos viejos lo llamaran significa que han tomado una decisión acerca de lo que dijo" _pensó para sus adentros.

Su corta conversación se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Los ancianos entraron al lugar vistiendo sus habituales trajes color amarillo y avanzando con calma por el pasillo, siendo seguidos por dos discípulos que en ningún momento alzaron la mirada. Uno a uno se fueron sentando en sus respectivos asientos conforme fueron llegando al frente y cuando el último de ellos se sentó, el mayor de los ancianos tomo la palabra.

– Veo que ambos están aquí, por lo que podemos comenzar – alzo la mano y un discípulo asintió, entregándole un pergamino color rojo, el cual contenía el sello del clan Jin – como todos fueron testigos, el joven Li Wang asegura ser hijo del difunto Jin Guangyao, quien fuera nuestro líder hasta su lamentable fallecimiento durante los hechos del templo de Guanyin – todos asintieron a sus palabras – por ende, ha solicitado tomar su lugar como miembro de nuestro respetable clan, la pregunta que este consejo se hace es ¿Por qué hasta hoy has venido a presentarte?

– Porque mi madre no quería que me relacionara con el clan Jin – respondió con una triste sonrisa.

– ¿Ella se lo prohibió?

– No era una prohibición como tal, durante años vivimos en paz y sin problemas en una lejana provincia, mi padre siempre nos apoyó, cuidando que viviéramos cómodamente y sin problema alguno por lo que mi madre creyó que no había necesidad que yo me mezclara con el clan ni que estuviera involucrado en problemas que mi linaje podría causarme.

– ¿Y su padre? ¿Qué opinaba el líder Guangyao?

– El creía que era una buena idea pero, cuando noto que mi habilidad como cultivador crecía conforme me entrenaban, cambio de parecer. Él dijo que tenía mucho potencial y el clan Jin sin duda explotaría mis habilidades – rememorando los momentos que vivió con su padre – mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo por lo que, llegaron a un arreglo, me entrenarían en casa y, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, si era mi decisión el formar parte del clan Jin, ella lo aceptaría.

– Pero aún es menor de edad, ¿qué cambio?

– Tras la muerte de mi padre, mi madre creyó que no tenía caso acudir al clan Jin ya que muchos no creerían en mis palabras además, solo éramos los dos, si me iba mi madre se quedaría sola y ella no aceptaría venir conmigo a Torre Koi… Al menos así fue hasta que enfermo gravemente – apretando con fuerza la empuñadora de su espada – mi madre cada día enfermaba más, los médicos dijeron que no tenía cura y que le quedaba poco tiempo. Antes de morir mi madre me pidió que viniera, ella no deseaba que me quedara solo y la única familia que me quedaba estaba aquí… Con sus últimas fuerzas me entrego el rollo que tiene en sus manos, como prueba de que mis palabras son ciertas.

El anciano regreso a ver el rollo en sus manos, contemplándolo unos segundos antes de regresar la vista al frente y enfocar al joven Wang.

– Mi único deseo es formar parte del clan Jin – arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza – sé que mi padre cometió errores, los cuales no pueden ser perdonados pero, espero no me juzguen por ello y me den la oportunidad de demostrar que no cometeré los mismos errores que él – dejando que su aroma se filtrara ligeramente, mostrándose sumiso ante su presencia aun cuando era un alfa.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas sobre la figura del joven Wang.

Los ancianos hablaban entre ellos, consideraban cada palabra dicha por el mismo, mientras el anciano mayor solo los escucha sin soltar el rollo.

"_¿Con solo un par de palabras los está convenciendo?"_ pensó Jin Ling quien observaba de reojo a los ancianos _"Lo dudo, esto es más por su condición de alfa que por su linaje" _cruzándose de brazos.

Los ancianos dejaron de murmurar y regresaron la vista al frente, dejando que el mayor de ellos hablara.

– Li Wang – el joven alfa levanto la cabeza – este rollo que entregaste como prueba, ¿sabes cómo lo obtuvo tu madre?

– Ella comento que se lo entrego mi padre, como prueba en caso de que algo sucediera.

– Este rollo contiene un registro, el cual fue escrito por el propio Jin Guangyao, donde te reconoce como su hijo y donde se le pide al consejo o al nuevo líder en caso de su muerte, se te acepte como parte de este clan.

Los ojos de Jin Ling se ampliaron al escuchar al anciano, sorprendido porque su tío hiciera algo así.

– ¿Eso significa que…? – pregunto Li Wang con una suave sonrisa.

– Honorables Ancianos – hablo Jin Ling Interrumpiéndolo – pido disculpas por mi interrupción pero, así como el rollo menciona a este consejo también habla del líder actual, en ese caso también va dirigido a mí.

– Ciertamente – le respondió el anciano.

– Conocí a mi tío, era un hombre inteligente y meticuloso cuando se trataba de estrategias, afrontaba los problemas incluso antes de que estos aparecieran – recordando lo sucedido en el templo y las verdades descubiertas – por lo que, no dudo de que en caso de que tuviera un hijo se asegurara de protegerlo a futuro, siendo nuestro clan la única familia que tendría en caso de que tanto el como la madre del mismo fallecieran pero…

– ¿Pero?

Ganándose la atención de todos.

– También sabemos que tras su muerte, se descubrieron todos los pecados que cometió en vida, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que ese rollo fue escrito por él y no por alguien que busca vengarse del clan a causa de lo que mi tío causo en el pasado?

Los ancianos comenzaron nuevamente a murmurar entre ellos.

– En eso tiene razón – dijo uno de los ancianos – aunque quisiéramos aceptar al joven, el joven Líder Rulan tiene un punto, el anterior líder se hizo de muchos enemigos de los cuales no teníamos conocimiento por lo que, este podría ser el caso.

– Si lo aceptamos y es una trampa, seremos señalados como los causantes de ello, ya que dejamos que un traidor se infiltrara en el clan sin que verificáramos la autenticidad de sus palabras – comento otro.

– Tienen razón – aseguro el anciano mayor – no podemos confiar ciegamente en esta prueba, nuestro deber es proteger al clan. Por ello… – regresando a ver al joven alfa – Li Wang, aunque el rollo que mostraste contiene la letra del anterior líder y el sello del clan, no podemos aceptarte hasta comprobar que el mismo sea autentico por lo que, ¿tienes objeción alguna en que se inicie una investigación para ello?

– Ninguna – dijo levantándose y dedicándoles una suave sonrisa – no tengo nada que ocultar, por lo que aceptare la decisión que este consejo de ancianos crea correcta.

– Muy bien – dirigiendo su vista esta vez hacia Jin Ling – Joven líder Rulan, este consejo acepta tus palabras y como tal, se procederá a averiguar si lo que dice este rollo es cierto – entregándoselo al discípulo nuevamente – como líder del clan Jin, tu deber será averiguarlo.

El discípulo camino hacia el joven omega y le entrego el rollo, el cual Jin Ling tomo sin protestar.

– ¿Tengo un tiempo límite para ello?

– Tienes como máximo un mes para ello, en caso de que no logres encontrar pruebas de que confirme o desmienta lo escrito en ese rollo, este consejo tomara la decisión final por su cuenta.

Jin Ling asintió y guardo el rollo dentro de su túnica.

– La reunión ha culminado, pueden retirarse.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón ancestral.

Una vez las puertas del lugar se cerraron tras ellos, Li Wang fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

– Eso fue… Algo incómodo, ¿no crees?

– Ya te acostumbraras – respondió Jin Ling comenzando a caminar.

– ¿Entonces me crees? – pregunto Wang siguiéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Sin pruebas no puedo creer ni desmentir lo que se dijo pero, mientras permanezcas en Torre Koi, te encontraras con ellos más veces de las que crees.

– Oh, entiendo.

– Hasta entonces, puedes quedarte aquí junto a tus compañeros.

– Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – estoy seguro que mi estancia será agradable.

– Lo será.

– Solo espero que cuando confirmen que soy el hijo de mi padre, todos sean tan amables como el joven líder.

– Si no tienes nada que esconder y resultas ser el hijo de mi tío… Nadie tendrá por que hacerte menos.

Dedicándole una última mirada, Jin Ling le dio la espalda y se alejó del alfa, quien solo sonrió de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

Las miradas de todos recayeron en la figura del omega una vez cruzo el umbral del despacho. Jin Ling suspiro y camino hacia ellos dejándose caer sobre el asiento tras el escritorio.

– ¿Y cómo fue? – Pregunto Wei ying al ver el rostro cansado de su sobrino – ¿Que te dijeron esos ancianos?

– Déjalo tomar un respiro – hablo Jiang Cheng – hablar con esos viejos no es cosa fácil.

– ¿No me digas que no tienes curiosidad?

– La tengo pero no por eso lo lleno de preguntas nada más llegar – entrecerrando los ojos.

Su hermano solo le saco la lengua de forma infantil.

Ambos omegas comienzan nuevamente a discutir, para diversión y vergüenza de todos los presentes.

– Joven Líder Jin – lo llamo Xichen – ¿podemos saber la razón del llamado de los ancianos?

Jin Ling lo regreso a ver, suspiro y asintió.

– Como supuse, los ancianos me llamaron para hablar sobre Li Wang y lo que se haría a partir de ahora.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Jin Ling continuaba hablando.

– Como prueba de sus palabras, entrego un rollo escrito por mi tío, donde le reconoce como su hijo – sacando el rollo de entre sus ropas y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunto Xichen.

– Claro.

El primer jade tomo el rollo y lo abrió con cuidado, comenzando a leerlo sin levantar la voz y soltando un largo suspiro cuando termino de hacerlo.

– Es la letra de Meng Yao – aseguro.

– Lo mismo dijeron los ancianos – respondió Jin Ling.

– Entonces… ¿Lo reconocieron como el hijo de ese enano? – pregunto Jiang Cheng, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del primera Jade, la cual ignoro, desviándole la mirada.

– Aun no – aseguro Jin Ling – al menos logre que no lo hicieran, por ahora.

– ¿Lo lograste? – Pregunto Wei Ying – ¿estaban por hacerlo? ¿Así sin más?

– Esos viejos no les importaba mucho si ese rollo es legítimo o no, Li Wang es un alfa y están tan desesperados por tener un alfa de la línea principal que estaban por aceptarlo en el clan como hijo de mi tío, sin ponerse a pensar siquiera en que esto podría ser una trampa.

– En eso tienes razón, Jin Guangyao ocasiono muchos estragos, producto de sus ansias de poder y reconocimiento. Es natural que alguien que se vio afectado busque vengarse de él o, en este caso del clan que una vez dirigió – aseguro Wei Ying.

– Exactamente – secundo Jin Ling – ese fue el argumento que utilice para que cambiaran su decisión, por lo que Li Wang permanecerá en Torre Koi mientras investigo la autenticidad de ese rollo.

– ¿Y cómo piensa comprobar o negar lo que dice este rollo? – Le pregunto Xichen sin apartar la vista del mismo – Puede que Meng Yao cometiera actos horribles pero, si algo puedo confirmarle, es que esta letra es de él.

– Agradezco sus palabras Líder Lan pero, aunque la letra sea de mi tío, no puedo permitir que un completo extraño entre al clan sin investigarlo, es mi deber proteger a quienes pertenecen al mismo.

– Comprendo sus palabras y las comparto – señalo Xichen entregándole nuevamente el rollo – pero debe tener cuidado, sobre todo en este asunto, cualquier paso en falso podría provocar que en vez de un aliado tenga a un enemigo dentro de su propio clan si se confirma que es hijo de Meng Yao.

– Lo sé, es por eso que me asegurare que Li Wang sea atendido correctamente.

Xichen le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva, dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de su pareja, quien simplemente le desvió la mirada en clara molestia, lo cual le hizo suspirar.

"_Sigue bebiendo vinagre_" pensó Wei Ying al percatarse de las miradas entre su hermano y cuñado.

– ¿Y por donde planeas comenzar? – pregunto Wei Ying tratando de romper la tensión no tan clara del ambiente.

– Mi tío era muy meticuloso con sus registros, si Li Wang es su hijo, debió dejar algún escrito, una carta o incluso un diario donde lo mencione por lo que, mañana buscare dentro de la biblioteca del clan, en caso de que no haya nada ahí, entrare a la que era su habitación.

– La habitación secreta – indico Wuxian.

Jin Ling asintió.

– La biblioteca del clan Jin es inmensa – señalo Xichen – si pretende buscar en ese lugar, me temo que sin ayuda le tomaría más de un mes hacerlo.

Jin Ling chasqueo la lengua tras escucharlo.

– Solo tengo un mes y no hay muchas personas en las que pueda confiar para ayudarme en ello.

– ¿Y para que estamos nosotros? – Dijo Wei Ying acercándose a Sizhui y Jingyi – te ayudaremos a investigar en la biblioteca – dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos – cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una.

– Wei Ying – lo llamo su esposo – si pretendes cargar esos libros... – hablo con algo de preocupación.

– Claro que no lo hare, tengo fuerza pero no tanta como ustedes – señalando a los dos jades – por eso estos lindos jovencitos – abrazando a Sizhui y Jingyi – nos ayudaran con ello, los discípulos del clan Lan son conocidos por la monstruosa fuerza en sus brazos.

– No sé si sentirme alagado o insultado – menciono Jingyi.

Sizhui solo sonrió y regreso a ver a Jin Ling, quien le contuvo la mirada por unos momentos antes de desviarla, sintiéndose un tanto tenso al recordar la acalorada discusión que habían tenido y el resultado final de la misma.

– ¿Que dices Jin Ling?, ¿aceptas nuestra ayuda?

– Ya que la ofreces de ese modo – cruzándose de brazos – comenzamos mañana a las nueve de la mañana – observando a su tío – supongo que a esa hora ya despertaste.

Wei ying entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo que los demás rieran por lo bajo.

– En vista de que todo está resuelto, creo que lo mejor es irnos a descansar – sugirió Xichen.

– Sera lo mejor – levantándose del asiento y caminando a lado de los demás hacia la puerta del despacho, apagando las llamas de las velas con un movimiento de su mano.

Uno a uno comenzó a despedirse hasta que solo quedaron Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng y Xichen.

– Agradezco su apoyo – menciono Jin Ling – lamento los inconvenientes.

– No se preocupe Joven Líder Jin, para eso estamos los amigos y la familia.

– Así es, aun con todos tus berrinches… Lo hiciste bien – aseguró Jiang Cheng.

Las mejillas del joven omega se tiñeron de carmín, sintiendo un agradable calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, uno que provenía del afecto que su tío y amigos le profesaban.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba ligeramente iluminada gracias a las velas cerca de la cama. El suave aroma a sándalo inundaba el lugar, aroma que de forma sutil, arrullaba a Wei Wuxian, quien tenía abrazada una almohada mientras esperaba a su esposo sobre el amplio lecho. Ambos habían decidido tomar un baño nada más ingresar a la habitación, siendo el omega quien lo tomo primero mientras su alfa terminaba de alistar las ropas que usarían para dormir.

Tras unos minutos más de espera, el aroma de su alfa impregno el lugar, alejando el sándalo proveniente del incienso, para dejar el suyo en la habitación, un acto que el alfa siempre hacia para mantener seguro a su omega dentro de su territorio. Wei Ying se sentó sobre el lecho al percibir su aroma, encontrándose con la figura de su esposo recién salido del baño, con el cabello húmedo, con gotas recorriendo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, una visión que resultaba muy sugestiva para el omega, cuyas feromonas comenzaron a escaparse de su cuerpo sin poder controlarlas del todo.

No era como si tuviera que hacerlo, cuando el aroma de su alfa lo envolvía se sentía protegido y amado, lo cual actuaba como un afrodisiaco que calentaba su cuerpo, pidiendo inconscientemente que este lo ventara a la cama, lo follara hasta hacerle perder la cordura y lo dejara inconsciente por las oleadas de placer que le brindaba cuando se volvían uno solo.

Negó con su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas, era cierto que deseaba a su esposo y aun cuando su cuerpo se calentaba exigiendo su atención, el sueño también estaba haciendo mella en el mismo, por lo que, por una vez prefería dormir que tener sexo con su esposo… Lo cual era bastante extraño, con lo mucho que amaba montarlo durante horas.

– Wei Ying – la voz de su alfa lo llamo a la cual respondió de inmediato.

– Lan Zhan – endulzando su voz para atraerlo – rápido, ven a la cama – le dijo con algo de urgencia.

Lan Zhan podía percibir el deseo en aquella dulce voz pero, también noto el cansancio en el rostro del omega y como los parpados del mismo luchaban para no cerrarse. Indicándole el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su bello esposo para no dormirse, aun cuando sabía que ninguno de los dos podía dormir del todo sin el otro a lado.

Con cuidado dejo la toalla y su bata sobre el biombo, girándose sobre sus pies para caminar hacia la cama, metiéndose segundos después a la misma. Su omega sonrió dulcemente una vez se acostó a su lado, acurrucándose junto a el y dejando su cabeza reposar sobre su hombro.

– Lan Zhan – susurro Wuxian, aspirando el agradable aroma a sándalo de su alfa.

Lan Wangji sonrió ligeramente y se acostó de lado para que ambos se vieran directamente a los ojos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Wuxian, quien se acurruco, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su alfa, quien lo estrecho suavemente entre sus brazos.

– ¿Sabes? – Pregunto un tanto adormilado – por alguna razón me siento muy cansado y no hice mucho el día de hoy – soltando un largo bostezo y cerrando sus ojos.

– Eso es normal – le indico arropándolos ambos con la sabana – en tu estado el cansancio es un síntoma de ello.

– ¿Estado?, ¿qué estado?

Lan Wangji soltó un largo suspiro.

– Es normal que un omega en cinta se sienta cansado.

Durante unos segundos no recibió respuesta por parte de si esposo, lo único que logro percibir era la suave respiración de este sobre su pecho, indicándole que su omega se había dormido, por lo que no logro escuchar lo último que le había dicho.

– No tienes remedio – susurro dejando un suave beso sobre la cabeza del omega – no importa, mañana te lo diré.

Con una suave sonrisa marcada en su rostro, estrecho con un poco de fuerza la figura de su esposo entre sus brazos.

– Wei Ying – lo llamo a sabiendas que este no lo escuchaba – pronto seremos padres.

Cerrando sus ojos para acompañar a su omega a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Se sentó sobre la superficie de la cama mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla. La habitación olía a jazmines que de alguna forma le recordaban el sutil aroma que su madre desprendía cuando se encontraba feliz, un sentimiento que lo reconfortaba en sobre manera y le hacía sentirse en casa. Cuando su cabello estuvo lo suficientemente seco bajo la toalla y contemplo la figura de su compañero de habitación.

Jingyi se encontraba acostado boca bajo sobre la cama, leyendo una copia del libro de la virtud impuesto por su padre mientras mordía un bollo caliente.

– Está prohibido comer después de la cena – indico Sizhui con una sonrisa.

– No estamos en los recesos de la nube – aseguro mientras seguía comiendo.

"_Madre… Has mal influenciado a Jingyi"_ soltando una ligera risa.

Aun cuando trataba de corregir algunas actitudes que su compañero poseía, no podía evitar pensar que era un tanto adorable cuando las hacía, por alguna extraña razón le recordaban a su madre, haciéndole reír de forma divertida cuando sin querer los comparaba.

Esas eran una de las tantas razones por las que apreciaba al joven omega, era la única persona que lo hacía reír de esa forma, algo que sucedía desde que eran niños, desde que Zewu–Jun lo llevo con los demás niños para comenzar sus estudios como cultivador, quienes al inicio no se acercaban ya que no le conocían, sobre todo cuando escucharon que Lan Wangji lo había traído, el miedo a hacerle algo indebido y recibir un regaño los mantuvo distantes, todos a excepción de Jingyi, quien simplemente se acercó con una sonrisa, tomo su mano y desde entonces nunca la había soltado.

Por eso cuando hablaban mal de él o hablaban sin saber por qué lo apreciaba tanto, se molestaba al punto de casi perder la paciencia, Jingyi era alguien muy especial para él, no solo lo protegía por ser un omega de su mismo clan, también porque era su mejor amigo y por qué… Al menos, eso intentaba.

Después de todo, no estaba seguro de que era lo que Jingyi pensaba de él realmente y temía saberlo.

– ¿Sizhui?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho al omega hablarle, quien se sentó a su lado y, solo cuando toco su mejilla se percató de ello.

– ¿Qué? – Regresando a verle – ¿qué dijiste?

– No me estabas escuchando ¿verdad?

– Lo siento, estaba pensando algunas cosas – respondió con su usual sonrisa – ¿qué sucede?, ¿te sientes mal?

Jingyi rodo los ojos y negó con su cabeza.

– Podrías relajarte un momento, estoy bien – le aseguro – no te hablaba de mi salud.

– ¿Entonces?

– Solo te decía que…

Un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación interrumpió sus palabras. Jingyi se levantó de la cama para ir hacia la misma y abrirla, encontrándose con una joven de la servidumbre del clan Jin, quien sostenía una bandeja con dos vasos de leche caliente cuyo olor indicaba que contenía un poco de miel dentro de la misma.

– Muchas gracias – dijo Jingyi tomando la bandeja.

– Jingyi – hablo Sizhui – sabes que no podemos…

– El maestro Wei dijo que un vaso de leche caliente con miel es muy bueno a la hora de ir a dormir, si preguntan diremos que él fue quien nos mal influencio – encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la bandeja en el mueble de lado.

– Eso no es…

Sizhui regreso a hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde la joven seguía parada. Sintiendo algo de curiosidad por la forma tan inusual con la que la misma los observaba ambos.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Sizhui con una sonrisa.

La joven se sonrojo furiosamente, negó con su cabeza y se alejó de la habitación apresuradamente, dejando a ambos jóvenes un tanto confundidos por lo sucedido.

– ¿Que le sucedía? – pregunto Jingyi cerrando la puerta.

Sizhui no respondió de inmediato, tratando de encontrar una razón al comportamiento de la joven.

– Supongo… Que no es usual que un alfa y un omega duerman en la misma habitación sin estar… – sonrojándose ligeramente – ya sabes… Enlazados.

Jingyi se le quedo viendo unos momentos y enarco una ceja.

– ¿Solo por eso? – pregunto tomando ambos vasos para caminar hacia la cama, entregándole uno a su compañero y tomando un sorbo del suyo.

– Es lo que creo que sucedió – observando su vaso antes de encogerse de hombros y tomar un poco de su contenido.

– Yo no le veo lo extraño, hemos dormido en la misma habitación desde que éramos niños.

– No siempre – le corrigió haciendo que su Jingyi rodara los ojos.

Su situación referente a ese detalle era un tanto… Inusual.

No era habitual que un alfa y un omega durmieran en la misma habitación, algo que incluso en Gusu Lan se mantenía como regla primordial entre los mismos pero, el caso de ambos era algo especial.

Cuando eran niños y tras a verse conocido, era usual verlos juntos ya sea para comer, estudiar en clases, llevar a cabos los castigos cuando rompían las reglas o para simplemente pasar tiempo con los conejos de Hanguang–Jun por lo que, cuando Jingyi le pidió a su madre poder dormir con él, nadie se los negó después de todo eran niños y A–Yuan aún estaba acostumbrándose a las reglas del clan, por lo que convivir más tiempo con alguien que nació dentro del mismo podría beneficiarle, sobre todo cuando seguía teniendo pesadillas de su vida anterior que solo se calmaban cuando dormía a lado de su recién mejor amigo o cuando Hanguang–Jun lo llevaba con él.

Conforme paso el tiempo dichas pesadillas fueron menguando pero, cuando regresaban, se les permitía dormir juntos hasta que las mismas volvían a calmarse, hasta el día en que ambos presentaron sus segundos géneros. Lo que ocasiono que se les prohibiera dormir juntos nuevamente, ya que no querían que algo ocurriera, como un celo imprevisto por parte de ambos y un apareamiento indebido.

Aquello les valió un montón de problemas, sobre todo por parte de Jingyi quien siempre se quejaba de ello, ya que impedirles dormir juntos como cuando niños significaba que no confiaban en ambos, mucho menos en su autocontrol y regulación. Durante años esa fue la situación, ambos continuaban pasando tiempo juntos pero, jamás se les permitió volver a dormir en la misma habitación.

Al menos así fue hasta que Wei Wuxian regreso a la vida.

Durante una cacería nocturna donde tuvieron que quedarse en una posada cercana por el mal tiempo, les toco dormir en la misma habitación que el omega de Hanguang–Jun. Fue ahí donde Jingyi había comentado que hacía mucho que no dormían de esa forma, lo cual provoco una serie de preguntas por parte del ex patriarca Yiling.

* * *

– _Espera… ¿Mes estas diciendo que no pueden dormir en la misma habitación? – pregunto Wei Ying sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar._

– _Si, los alfas y omegas dormimos en diferentes edificios – aseguro Sizhui – es para evitar cualquier accidente durante el celo de alguno._

– _¿No lo sabias maestro Wei? – Pregunto Jingyi – si no mal recuerdo, tu estudiaste en Gusu ¿no te percataste de ello?_

– _Solo estuve tres meses ya que me expulsaron – les recordó mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida – además que en aquel tiempo me la pasaba rompiendo reglas y molestando a Lan Zhan… Aunque ahora que lo mencionan, eso explica por qué nunca vi a algunos alfas en el edificio donde estábamos alojados._

_Jingyi suspiro por su respuesta._

– _¿Es en enserio?_

– _¿Qué?, siempre pensé que era porque yo me levantaba tarde y regresaba a altas horas de la noche que no los veía – encogiéndose de hombros._

_El omega más joven simplemente negó con su cabeza._

– _Pero si me preguntan es una regla muy tonta – tomando el ultimo sorbo de su bebida._

– _¿En Yunmeng no hacían lo mismo?_

– _Bueno… En mi caso yo compartía cuarto con Jiang Cheng, al menos hasta que cumplimos doce años. Pero si, los alfas y omegas estaban separados._

– _¡Ya vez!_

– _Si, pero eso no evitaba que durmiéramos juntos cuando salíamos a cacerías nocturnas o cuando decidíamos hacer una pijamada y nos quedábamos en el mismo lugar dentro del clan._

– _¿No temían que ocurriese un accidente si a algún alfa u omega se le presentaba el celo? – pregunto Sizhui con curiosidad._

– _Claro que no, por eso siempre llevábamos los supresores si eso ocurría, pero nos cerciorábamos antes de hacerlo que nadie presentara síntomas de precalentamiento._

– _¿Y si sucedía mientras se alojaban en alguna posada? – pegunto esta vez Jingyi._

– _Si no llevábamos los supresores, podíamos cocinar una sopa especial que servía para ello – sonriendo cuando vio el rostro lleno de curiosidad de ambos jóvenes al mencionar la sopa – en Yunmeng teníamos un receta de sopa de arroz picante aunque puede hacerse sin este último – adelantándose a las miradas algo asustadas de ambos haciéndoles suspirar segundos después – esta sopa hace que el omega que entra en celo caiga en un profundo sueño durante al menos veinticuatro horas, disminuye el olor y temperatura del mismo… Por lo que los alfas no se vuelven locos si llegan a percibirlo – sonriéndoles tras finalizar su explicación._

– _Wow no sabía que Yunmeng tenía algo así – respondió Sizhui._

– _Increíble, ¿cierto?_

_Ambos asintieron._

– _Es una lástima que en Gusu no tengamos eso – menciono Jingyi – nos prohíben dormir en la misma habitación que un alfa y solo hacerlo hasta que nos cacemos… No es como si buscáramos aparearnos con ellos solo que, somos jóvenes y nos gustaría poder convivir como otros jóvenes de nuestra edad._

– _Pero no pueden prohibírselo cuando salen de cacería nocturna, ¿no?_

– _¿En que está pensando maestro Wei?_

– _Hablar con Lan Zhan, ¿qué más?_

– _No creo que sea conveniente, Hanguang–Jun podría molestarse si rompemos de esa forma las reglas – comento Sizhui._

_Wuxian rodo los ojos._

– _Escucha, si hay alguien a quien Lan Zhan no le puede negar nada es a mí – indico con una sonrisa – además, solo será durante las salidas y cazas nocturnas, estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que quisieran contarse pero que no pueden porque siempre están rodeados de maestros y otros discípulos en Gusu, ¿o no?_

_Ambos bajaron la cabeza._

– _Entonces está decidido, hablare con Lan Zhan de esto para conseguir el permiso._

– _Dudo que lo den – aseguro Jingyi – el maestro Qiren preferiría tomar alcohol antes de hacerlo._

– _Por eso le hablare de la receta, estoy seguro que teniendo esa clase de supresor dentro de la familia Lan, no tendrán que preocuparse tanto por un accidente._

* * *

Y para su sorpresa, lo había logrado.

Naturalmente hacerlo no fue nada sencillo, sobre todo cuando los ancianos se negaron rotundamente. Aunque no contaron con que su querida madre hablara con Zewu–Jun y le mostrara los efectos positivos de la receta, además abogo por ambos, diciendo que si siempre están pensando que un accidente sucedería, es porque no estaban seguros del autocontrol que enseñaban desde que eran niños.

Esto último calo en el orgullo del maestro Qiren y los ancianos, quienes responsabilizaban a Wei Wuxian de todo si algo sucedía. Por suerte para todos, hasta el momento todo había transcurrido sin problemas, cuidando siempre de tener los supresores e ingredientes de la receta en caso de necesidad.

Es por esa razón que hoy en día cuando salían con Hanguang–Jun o con el ex patriarca Yiling, que podían dormir juntos en la misma habitación y romper el toque de queda, ya que siempre terminaban hablando hasta tarde.

– Supongo que fue un shock para la pobre – terminando su vaso de leche.

– Debió serlo – Le respondió Sizhui levantándose y tomando ambos vasos vacíos para dejarlo en el mueble a lado de la puerta.

Jingyi por su parte solo le dedicaba una mirada llena de aburrimiento, antes de tomar nuevamente el libro y continuar con su lectura, una que realmente no le agradaba ya que no había hecho nada malo como para tener que hacerla, todo porque Wei Wuxian dijo que lo había llamado gordo y feo, ¡que mentira! Él nunca había dicho algo así, pero tuvo que callar para no tener más castigo del ya impuesto.

Su mente se mantuvo ocupada por unos minutos mientras repetía la lectura del código de la virtud, cuando un largo suspiro por parte de Sizhui lo interrumpió y se giró para enfocar su figura.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto.

– Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Jingyi volvió a cerrar el libro y se levantó de su cama para sentarse a lado de su compañero.

– Desde la fiesta que te siento… decaído… No, esa no es la palabra, más bien… Inquieto – le aseguro – ¿sucedió algo?

– Nada – dedicándole una sonrisa.

Jingyi entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, indicándole que no le creía.

– No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

– Sabes que si me dices que "no me preocupe" – enfatizando las palabras con sus dedos – lo hare, así que… dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Por unos minutos no hubo respuesta por parte de Sizhui, quien se debatía mentalmente en si debía decirle lo que había sucedido con Jin Ling o simplemente callarlo. Sabía que no debía mantener lo ocurrido en secreto, sobre todo cuando todo involucraba a su mejor amigo, uno que su destinado veía como rival en cuanto a su afecto.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Temía que si le contaba, las cosas empeoraran pero si callaba, Jin Ling lo estaría confrontando cada que se vieran y si Jingyi no tenía conocimiento del porqué del ataque, seguramente terminarían peleando más allá de un simple encuentro de palabras.

Su mejor amigo y su destinado… Y solo uno tenía su corazón pero cuando decidiera hablar y cortejar al dueño del mismo, seguramente perdería la amistad del otro para siempre.

"_¿Qué debería hacer?"_ se preguntó Sizhui.

Giro su cabeza y dirigió su vista el rostro de su compañero, quien hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos se encontraron, indicándole con ello que seguía esperando su respuesta.

"_No, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente" _pensó mientras observaba a Jingyi _"lo mantendré en secreto hasta que logre encontrar una respuesta"_

Sizhui sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

– Son solo cosas de alfa… Ya sabes…

– …

– Intimas – dijo entre dientes.

Jingyi se sonrojo y asintió rápidamente.

– No es como si me molestaran esos temas pero… Supongo que solo otro alfa lo entendería – respondió Jingyi.

– Exactamente – riendo por la expresión algo avergonzada de su compañero – Jingyi…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué piensas de los destinados?

– ¿Ha?

– Ya sabes…

– Bueno… Yo…

– …

– Pues… Se lo que todo mundo, que es la persona que el destino preparo para ser tu otra mitad, tu alma gemela, tu complemento… Quien te comprende totalmente – dijo lo último en un débil susurro – aunque no es usual encontrarla y los que lo han logrado a veces ni se casan con ellas.

– Cierto, no todas los destinados han terminado juntos.

– Mmm… Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntaste tan de repente? Acaso, ¿encontraste a tu destinado? – pregunto bajando la mirada y apretando un poco la tela de su pantalón.

– Yo… – dudo unos segundos pero negó con su cabeza – No… No lo he… Encontrado – le aseguro sintiendo un vacío en su pecho por mentirle – pero, si lo llego a encontrar… No me quedaría con él solo porque el destino así lo marco – regresando a verlo – si lo hago es porque mis sentimientos son reales y no productos del lazo que nos une. Por algo tenemos libre albedrio y está en nosotros seguirlo o escribir nuestra propia historia – deslizando su mano por la superficie de la cama y rozando ligeramente los dedos del omega – Uno no decide de quien enamorarse, el destino solo te dice que hay una opción pero… Seré yo quien decida cuando llegue el momento.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en ese momento, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza dentro de sus pechos y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Se relamieron inconscientemente sus labios mientras sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente deteniéndose a centímetros de tocarse. Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno de moverse sintiendo como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento.

Sus bocas se abrieron varias veces pero ningún sonido provino de las mismas hasta que, Sizhui llevo su mano hacia el rostro del omega quien se sonrojo furiosamente.

– Sizhui…

Sizhui le sonrió dulcemente y acaricio con su pulgar la piel debajo de su labio inferior.

– Tenias leche – dijo haciendo parpadear al omega por lo dicho.

– Ha… Gra–Gracias…

Jingyi se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sonrió con nerviosismo.

– Ya son las nueve… Tenemos que dormir.

– Si, tienes razón.

Jingyi se metió en su cama y se arropo completamente.

Sizhui solo contemplo la figura del omega debajo de la sabana y suspiro. Con un movimiento de su mano apago las llamas de las velas, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana, girándose para darle la espalda a su compañero.

Ambos permanecieron despiertos unos minutos más mientras los corazones de ambos latían de forma frenética por lo sucedido.

* * *

Tal como lo habían planeado, a las nueve en punto se reunieron en el lugar acordado, con la firme intención de buscar las pruebas que el consejo necesitaba, sorprendiéndose por el enorme edificio que era utilizada para guardar el conocimiento reunido por generaciones anteriores del clan Jin.

La biblioteca del clan Jin era enorme y basta, cientos y cientos de libros se encontraban apilados en diferentes estantes, viejos pergaminos enrollados se encontraban fuertemente protegidos cuyo papel hacia mucho que había perdido su inmaculado color blanco siendo este ahora de color amarillento y con pequeñas grietas en los bordes. El polvo se podía ver en algunos lugares y solo aquellos que eran usados con bastante regularidad se encontraban sin el mismo.

Con cuidado los libros fueron tomados desde los estantes, siendo dejados en el escritorio del centro de la biblioteca, Jin Ling ojeaba cada uno de ellos, buscando algún indicio o pista que su difunto tío hubiese dejado en ellos. Los pergaminos eran analizados por Jingyi y Sizhui quienes buscaban lo mismo pero, después de tres horas sin resultado alguno, se preguntaban si realmente había algo en esa biblioteca que pudiese servir para descubrir si lo que ese pergamino dado por Li Wang era cierto.

– Esto no tiene sentido – dijo Jin Ling cerrando el libro para dejarlo de lado y tomar otro – no hay nada, ni un indicio de que sea su hijo.

– Bueno, se supone que por eso estamos buscando ¿no? – Le respondió Jingyi – para confirmarlo, no me digas que esperabas que al primer libro que tomaras encontrarías la respuesta, ¿o sí?

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamo Jin Ling – ¡sé muy bien como era mi tío!

– Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas?

Ambos omegas comenzaron a discutir entre ellos por lo que Sizhui tuvo que intervenir para calmarlos.

– Es cierto que es frustrante no encontrar lo que uno busca – dándole la razón a Jin Ling para molestia de Jingyi quien hizo una mueca – pero, justamente estamos aquí, para encontrar las respuestas que el consejo de ancianos del clan Jin espera.

Ambos omegas solo chasquearon y continuaron su lectura.

Sizhui suspiro un tanto tenso por el ambiente tan incómodo que estaba viviendo.

Los tres continuaron buscando entre pilas de libros y pergaminos, soltando largos suspiros conforme avanzaban sin encontrar nada.

– Esto me recuerda a todas esas veces que el maestro Qiren nos impuso leer los códigos y reglas del clan – murmuro Jingyi.

– Más bien… Cundo te impuso hacerlo – le respondió Sizhui por lo bajo – yo solo vigilaba que cumplieras el castigo.

Jingyi lo regreso a ver, entrecerró sus los ojos y le saco la lengua, haciendo reír a su compañero.

– ¿Me pasas ese libro? – señalando una pila de libros a su lado.

Sizhui asintió y le paso el libro que había señalado, haciendo que sus dedos se rozaran durante el intercambio, lo cual provoco que evocaran lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sonrojaran ligeramente. Ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente.

– Gra–Gracias.

– De nada – respondió Sizhui.

Suceso que no paso desapercibido por Jin Ling quien apretó los dientes y las manos se volvieron un puño, sintiendo como sus celos comenzaban a invadirlo por la interacción de ambos.

–Mmm… Hay algo que no me queda claro –hablo Jingyi para salir del incomodo momento – Si ese chico resulta ser hijo de Jin Guangyao, ¿Por qué nunca menciono que tenía uno?, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

– Quien sabe – respondió Jin Ling con el ceño fruncido y dirigiendo su vista hacia Sizhui – las personas suelen guardar secretos importantes de la familia o amigos, sin importar si estos los afecta de forma indirecta.

Sizhui trago con fuerza ante la atenta mirada de Jin Ling y desvió la propia al no poder confrontarlo.

Toda la situación estaba siendo observada por Wei Wuxian, quien se encontraba en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, hojeando algunos viejos libros de la estantería del mismo. Por alguna razón la situación entre los tres jóvenes le resulto curiosa.

Por un lado estaba su hijo y su mejor amigo, cuya aura parecía… Extraña, no había cambiado nada su usual interacción pero, notaba que algo pasaba, fugaces miradas, sonrojos que antes no existían ahora aparecían de la nada y pequeños tartamudeos eran la situación que actualmente los perseguía.

Mientras que con Jin Ling… La situación era totalmente distinta, había notado que su sobrino estaba más irritado de lo normal, se disgustaba con Jingyi mucho más rápido que antes y las miradas que mantenía con Sizhui eran muy intensas, como si buscara que este último hiciera algo pero su hijo simplemente le rehuía la mirada de forma incomoda.

Definitivamente algo cambio pero… Solo había una razón para ello y no sabía si sentir pena por la situación que ahora vivía su hijo o reír por ver su actual dilema. Como su familia solo podía apoyarlo en silencio y solo cuando su hijo lo buscara para pedir su consejo referente al amor él con gusto lo ayudaría pero, solo hasta entonces, por ahora simplemente lo observaría de lejos y rezaría para que todo saliera bien para los tres.

Sonriendo por la situación contemplada, se alejó del lugar y continuo buscando entre los libros de las estanterías, hojeando cada uno que se le hacía interesante o extraño, hasta que noto algo entre los viejos pergaminos que estaban apilados en una esquina. Con cuidado fue bajando uno a uno pero no contaba con que al quitar uno que estaba en la base de la pila todos los demás perdieran el equilibrio, lo cual hizo todos los pergaminos cayeran al suelo.

– Definitivamente no voy a ordenar esto – dijo al ver todos los pergaminos regados por el suelo.

Mientras observaba todos los pergaminos en el suelo, su vista se percató de un pequeño libro color café sobre la estantería donde antes estaban los pergaminos. Movido por su curiosidad, se acercó a la estantería para tomarlo. El libro estaba forrado de piel, con acabados color dorados y el símbolo del clan Jin dibujado en el centro.

"_No hay letras"_ pensó al no encontrar ninguna tanto en la portada como en la contraportada del mismo por lo que lo abrió para hojearlo un poco _"Parece un diario"_ al notar como las paginas tenían marcadas diferentes fechas en las esquinas. Hasta que una página en particular capto su atención, ya que en la misma estaba escrito el nombre de su hermana mayor _"¿Shijie?" _con calma comenzó a leer la página.

"_Finalmente ha llegado el día donde desposare a la mujer que robo mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta. Durante todos estos años nunca me percate de la asombrosa mujer que era Jiang Yanli, de lo fuerte y decidida que es, la belleza que posee no solo en su físico sino, también en su alma, una que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan… Definitivamente Wei Wuxian tenía razón sobre mi actitud y merecido tenía el golpe que me dio cuando estudiamos en Gusu"_

Los ojos de Wei Ying se ampliaron conforme fue leyendo las páginas de ese libro, solo para percatarse a quien pertenecía la letra del mismo.

"_No puede ser, este es… El diario de Jin Zixuan"_

Estaba tan sorprendido por el descubrimiento que no noto los apresurados pasos que resonaban en el lugar, hasta que las voces de su hijo, sobrino y alumno lo devolvieron a la realidad.

– ¡Maestro Wei!

– ¡Madre!

– ¡Tío Wei!

Parpadeo por la sorpresa, cerrando el libro y ocultándolo dentro de su túnica.

– Este…

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Jin Ling al ver todos los pergaminos en el suelo.

– Pues… Sin querer los tire – riendo de forma nerviosa.

Su sobrino rodo los ojos.

– Maestro Wei, deberías tener más cuidado – le reprocho Jingyi.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sizhui.

– Si, no fue nada – encogiéndose de hombros – ¿encontraron algo? – Cambiando el tema rápidamente – Yo estuve buscando pero no logre encontrar nada.

– No eres el único – le secundo su sobrino – tal parece que en la biblioteca no hay nada ni siquiera un pergamino oculto.

Wei Wuxian se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto que indicaba que estaba pensando en algo.

– Al parecer solo nos queda un solo lugar en el que podemos buscar.

– Eso parece – comento Jin Ling soltando un suspiro – tendremos que buscar en la habitación que perteneció a mi tío.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la habitación que una vez perteneció a Meng Yao pudieron sentir un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo. No sabían el porqué de ello, quizás era solo la sensación ya que en ese lugar alguna vez estuvo oculta la cabeza del anterior líder del clan Nie y rememorar eso, aunque no estuvieron ahí para verlo en persona, les hacía sentirse de ese modo.

Con pasos lentos avanzaron hasta un viejo espejo que estaba en la pared del fondo y tras dibujar unos símbolos en el aire, el sello del mismo se desvaneció.

Los cuatro ingresaron a la habitación oculta tras aquel espejo y Wei Wuxian se sorprendió que el cuarto en cuestión, siguiera tal y como recordaba de la única vez que estuvo en el mismo.

– Vaya me sorprende que siga todo tal y como lo recuerdo.

– Se decidió dejar las cosas como están, no querían que algo se perdiera mientras las transportaban a la biblioteca – le respondió Jin Ling.

– Eso tiene sentido – comento con seguridad – ¿Quién más puede entrar aquí?

– Solo yo y el líder del consejo de ancianos – regresando a ver a su tío – ¿Por qué?

– Por nada, solo es curiosidad. Pero es mejor que solo ustedes dos puedan hacerlo, entre menos personas tengan acceso hay menos posibilidades que los secretos que guardo Meng Yao se revelen.

– ¿Eso sería un problema?

– No del todo pero, siempre es mejor tener los secretos bajo llave y solo revelarlos cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ya sabes, tener un as bajo la manga puede garantizar la victoria o la derrota cuando se trata de vencer a tu enemigo – guiñándole un ojo.

Jin Ling se encogió de hombros y procedieron a buscar entre los diferentes libros que había dentro de la habitación, situación que se extendió a más de dos horas, hasta que Wei Wuxian abrió uno de los compartimientos de un viejo mueble, de donde extrajo varios papeles, cuyo contenido hizo que frunciera el ceño.

– Jin Ling.

– ¿Qué? – dejando de hojear el libro que tenía en las manos.

– Creo que deberías ver esto – dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

Todos se acercaron al omega y leyeron los documentos que este había dejado sobre el escritorio.

– Son… ¿Títulos de propiedad? – pregunto Sizhui.

– Si, todos están a nombre de Jin Guangyao – le respondió Wuxian – pero, estas tierras no están en ninguna región dentro de los cuatro grandes clanes.

– Este lugar – señalo Jingyi en el documento – Liaoning… ¿No es esa la provincia de donde viene Li Wang?

– Lo es – aseguro Jin Ling sintiendo como su pulso aumentaba por los nervios.

Continuaron revisando los documentos hallados y, conforme lo hacían un mal presentimiento se instalaba en el pecho de Jin Ling.

– ¿Traspaso de propiedad? – Pregunto Wuxian en un susurro – parece que Meng Yao hizo la transferencia de sus propiedades antes de morir.

– ¿Qué? – tomando el documento que su tío mencionaba – al parecer se lo cedió a una chica llamada Li Yeni.

– ¿Li Yeni? – llevándose su mano hasta su barbilla mientras pensaba en algo.

– Madre, ¿la conocías? – le pregunto Sizhui.

– Se me hace familiar… Creo que era una de las damas de compañía de Madame Jin, de hecho era la más joven, solo la vi unas cuantas veces antes de que me hiciera cargo de los Wen – susurrando el nombre de aquellas personas que alguna vez considero su familia – ¿sabes si madame Jin la menciono alguna vez? – regresando a ver a su sobrino.

– Mmm… Creo, una vez escuche a mi abuela hablando de una joven dama que le sirvió pero, un día simplemente se fue sin decirle nada, supongo que se trataba de ella.

– ¿Por qué Jin Guangyao le cedería estas tierras a esa joven? – Pregunto Jingyi – no tiene sentido.

– Lo tendría si esa joven fuera… – murmuro Wuxian – Jin Ling, ¿Li Wang menciono como se llamaba su madre?

Su sobrino negó con su cabeza.

Wei Wuxian chasqueo la lengua y continuo leyendo el documento, intrigado del por qué Meng Yao le cedería a una joven como Li Yeni, los derechos de sus propiedades, unas que según mencionaban los papeles, eran enormes en sus dimensiones y cuyo valor en el mercado era muy alto. Trato de buscar una conexión mientras continuaba su lectura, hasta que se dio cuenta que a los papeles les faltaba una hoja.

– Falta una hoja.

– ¿Cómo que falta una hoja? – le pregunto Jin Ling.

– Le falta – rebuscando entre todos los papeles – A–Yuan, verifica si no hay más documentos en el mismo mueble.

Su hijo asintió y regreso a inspeccionar el mueble, hasta que noto que la hoja que faltaba se había quedado atorada en el fondo.

– ¡La encontré!

Wei Ying alzo su mano para que se la diera, tomándola con cuidado una vez la tuvo con él.

– Veamos – susurro comenzando a leerla – las propiedades pasaran a nombre de Li Yeni, en caso de que ella llegase a morir dichas propiedades y todo lo que haya en ellas quedaran a manos de… – abriendo sus ojos por la clara sorpresa que se marcó en su rostro.

– ¿A manos de quién? – pregunto Jin Ling.

– ¿Madre?

– Creo, que debes leerlo – pasándoselo a su sobrino quien, con duda tomo la hoja.

– Dichas propiedades y todo lo que haya en ellas quedaran a manos de… – plasmando el mismo gesto que su tío.

– ¿Jin Ling? – lo llamo Jingyi.

Jin Ling trago con fuerza y dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio, respirando profundamente para poder recuperar la compostura.

– A manos de Li Wang, como su único hijo y heredero.

Tanto Jingyi y Sizhui se regresaron a ver con mismo gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros.

– Seguramente Meng Yao hizo el cambio y pensaba llevárselos a la madre de Li Wang pero, murió antes de poder hacerlo, por eso los documentos se quedaron aquí – indico Wei Ying.

Jin Ling cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza sus manos, temblando ligeramente por lo recién descubierto.

– Eso lo confirma, Li Wang es hijo de mi tío – dijo en un débil susurro – no hay nada que impida que se le reconozca como tal y por ende, su petición para formar parte del clan Jin será aprobada por el consejo.

Todos los demás lo regresaron a ver con tristeza, porque sabían lo que significaba la llegada de Li Wang para Jin Ling y para el consejo de ancianos.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Y resulto que si era hijo del enano!

Jajaja Hola lectores, espero hayan estado esperando este capítulo, trate de darle sus momentos a Jin Ling quien, aunque es muy temperamental también ha crecido y es muy maduro referente a su clan claro, comete errores todo proveniente de su juventud pero, ira mejorando.

Sé que querían escenas melosas pero, no todo es amor, besos y sexo, hay momentos tensos, dramáticos y dolorosos, las cuales harán que esas escenas dulces sean mejor cuando lleguen.

Pero fuera de eso, ¿qué les pareció?

Jin Ling tiene muchos problemas, el ser omega, el tener a esos ancianos encima de él y si, como dijo una lectora en uno de sus comentarios, los ancianos solo son consejeros, finalmente el líder elije valiéndole sus opiniones pero… Con el clan Jin es diferente, gracias a ese omega, a los ancianos se les confirió el poder de decidir si el líder terminaba siendo un omega, ¿y quién decidió? Pues entre los integrantes del clan de aquella generación y quedo asentado dentro de sus reglas. La llegada de Li Wang, la no concluida problemática con Sizhui que no se tocó aquí porque no tienen tiempo para ello ahora.

La densidad de Wei Ying jajaja

Los celos de Jiang Cheng, infundados porque Xichen lo quieren pero, ya saben, inseguridad del pobre pikashu morado.

Pero en fin, muchas cosas que procesar.

Ahora, momento de las preguntas:

¿Jin Ling tendrá problemas con Li Wang?

¿Que contendrá el diario de Zixuan?

¿Cuándo se enterara Wei Ying del cachorro que crece en su vientre?

¿Ese momento entre Sizhui y Jingyi tendrá consecuencias a futuro o solo fue cosa de la situación y tema que hablaban?

¿Sizhui elegirá el destino o preferirá tomar las cosas con calma y que su corazón decida?

¿El consejo tratara de quitarle la posición de líder a Jin Ling?

Preguntas que quizás se respondan a futuro.

Espero verles pronto.

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Capitulo VIII

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

"_No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele".– Jean–Baptiste Racine_

* * *

Los ojos de Lan Xichen se ampliaron completamente cuando diviso la figura de su tío acercarse. Verlo en Torre Koi resultaba una enorme sorpresa, sobre todo porque nunca le indico que arribaría al lugar un día después de la fiesta del líder del clan Jin. Y aunque la sorpresa inicial lo dejo un tanto desconcertado, las razones del por qué había ido no le eran ajenas, sabía perfectamente del porqué de su visita pero, siempre espero que su tío al menos considerara la opción de esperarlos en Gusu para tratar el tema que dejaron sin concluir.

– Xichen – hablo Qiren deteniéndose frente a su sobrino.

– Tío – haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo – no esperaba su llegada, ¿acaso sucedió algo de lo que no estamos enterados? – pregunto solo por cortesía, ya que sabía perfectamente la razón de su llegada.

– Sabes que mi presencia aquí no significa que allá ocurrido algo en Gusu Lan – le aseguro su tío, quien tomo asiento frente al lugar que ocupaba Xichen antes de levantarse.

– Entiendo – respondió sin ánimos y volvió a tomar asiento, ofreciéndole un poco del té que actualmente estaba tomando a lo que su tío negó con un ademan de su mano.

– Debo suponer que entiendes el por qué estoy aquí.

– Estoy consciente.

– Si es así, debes saber que este tema debe concluirse lo antes posible, el consejo de ancianos de nuestro clan está de acuerdo con ello pero, tu hermano se sigue negando a acatar las reglas.

Xichen suspiro profundamente, llevando su mano hacia su rostro para masajear ligeramente el puente de su nariz, por lo incómodo y estresante que ese problema resultaba para él, sobre todo para su hermano menor.

Estaba consciente de las razones del por qué los ancianos y su tío lo propusieron después de todo, estaba en las reglas, donde indicaba que si después de un periodo de cinco años, el omega enlazado a un maestro de la línea principal del clan Lan no era capaz de engendrar un descendiente, el alfa en cuestión estaba obligado a desposar a un segundo omega, todo con el fin de procrear a un heredero que perpetúe el legado de los Lan.

Pero, eso solo se volvía obligación si el alfa no tuviera más parientes de la familia principal, cuyos hijos podrían ser tomados en cuenta a futuro para que uno de ellos tomara el liderazgo del clan.

Por lo cual, no entendía por qué su tío y los ancianos estaban aferrados a que su hermano desposara a otro omega y tuviera descendencia. Era cierto que después de tantos años como el líder del clan, no había desposado a ningún omega con el cual pudiera concebir a su futuro hijo y heredero pero, actualmente estaba cortejando a Jiang Cheng y esperaba que él fuera la persona con quien pudiera comenzar una familia.

Por lo que, solo había una sola razón para que estuvieran aferrados a ese matrimonio y ese sin duda, era el mismo Wei Wuxian. Conocía perfectamente las opiniones que los ancianos y su tío Qiren le profesaban al omega. Durante años permanecieron en silencio, tragándose sus protestas y reclamos ya que sabían que Lan Wangji nunca repudiaría a su actual pareja pero, al ver que después de tanto tiempo de matrimonio no habían concebido ningún cachorro, encontraron la excusa perfecta para que su hermano desposara a otro omega, usando las reglas de su clan como motor de la solicitud, una a la que hasta ahora su hermano se ha negado rotundamente y cuya opinión compartía.

– Mi hermano ha dejado muy claro que no pretende desposar a otro omega – declaro Xichen tomando un sorbo de si te.

– Debe hacerlo – respondió Qiren – las reglas son claras, han pasado cinco años y ese omega no ha podido darle a Wangji un solo hijo.

– Dudo que sea por falta de… Intentos.

Qiren desvió la mirada un tanto abochornado por la clara insinuación de su sobrino. Sabía perfectamente que la vida personal de su sobrino era muy activa, podía dar fe de ello ya que en muchas ocasiones los ruidos provenientes de su habitación, habían provocado una que otra discusión con su sobrino.

– Es claro que el problema no es Wangji – le aseguro cruzándose de brazos.

– Mi cuñado tampoco – contesto con firmeza – las sanadoras lo han examinado y comentaron que no tiene ningún problema para concebir.

– Si no es un problema físico el que impide que Wangji no tenga hijos es claro que los cielos han castigado a ese omega por tomar el camino de la herejía – levantándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda a su sobrino – Ya tenemos suficiente con que nuestra reputación se haya visto manchada por ese matrimonio como para que también se rumoree que Wangji no tendrá herederos porque hay un problema con él – girándose para enfocar a su sobrino – tu hermano debe desposar a otro omega, solo así la reputación de nuestro clan podrá ser salvada.

Xichen cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, calmando las emociones de frustración y enojo que estaba viviendo gracias a las palabras de su tío.

– ¿Es solo la reputación lo que te preocupa o esperan que con este movimiento, mi hermano repudie a Wei Wuxian y sea el omega que ustedes le han elegido quien figure como su único cónyuge?

– No le reprocharía si hace eso, cualquiera persona digna se daría cuenta que Wei Wuxian no es el omega indicado para tu hermano.

– Tío, agradezco tu preocupación pero, tal como lo mencione en nuestra última reunión, no obligare a mi hermano a hacer algo que no desea – respondió lo más calmado posible – si el desea seguir a lado de Wei Wuxian como su único cónyuge, yo le apoyare.

– ¡Xichen!

– Una vez permití que las reglas oprimieran los deseos y la voluntad de mi hermano y no hay día que no me arrepienta de ello, ya que lo vi sufrir cuando pude haber hecho algo para ayudarle.

– ¿Entonces no harás nada? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

– Exactamente, apoyare a mi hermano en lo que sea que él decida – levantando su mano para impedir que su tío hablara – Y es mi última palabra.

* * *

Tras salir de la vieja habitación de Meng Yao y que Jin Ling se despidiera de ellos para reunirse con los ancianos, Wei Wuxian decidió regresar a sus aposentos ya que la enorme curiosidad que sentía por leer lo que su cuñado había escrito en su viejo diario lo estaba consumiendo, además de que esperaba que dentro del mismo hubiese algún indicio del paradero de su cachorro.

De forma apresurada avanzo por los pasillos que daban a su habitación, abriendo la puerta tan rápido como llego a ella, encontrándose con su esposo, quien estaba por salir de la misma.

– ¡Lan Zhan! – lo llamo con alegría, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su alfa y abrazándose a él.

– Wei Ying – correspondiendo el abrazo y dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Vas a salir? – pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta.

– Mmm… Tío esta con mi hermano y desea verme.

– ¿Qiren? – Alejándose un poco de su alfa para ver su rostro – ¿a qué vino?, ¿ocurrió algo en Gusu?

– No – respondió rápidamente – desea hablar conmigo de un tema que dejamos… Inconcluso.

Wei Ying noto un ligero cambio en el semblante de su esposo. Aun cuando para todo el mundo su alfa era alguien frio y sin expresiones faciales, la realidad es que si había pequeños cambios que casi nadie notaba, las cuales solo podías percibir tras mucho tiempo de convivencia con el mismo. Por lo que, al percatarse que algo estaba molestando a su esposo, acuno el rostro del mismo entre sus manos y colocando un gesto de preocupación en el suyo, pregunto.

– ¿Está todo bien? – acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla del alfa.

Lan Wangji se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta y dibujo una suave sonrisa.

– Sí – tomando las manos que acunaban su rostro para apretarlas suavemente – no tienes que preocuparte.

Al ver que su esposo seguía con aquel gesto de preocupación, lo atrajo para abrazarlo nuevamente.

– No te preocupes – le aseguro, liberando parte de sus feromonas para consolarlo, sintiendo como su omega se relajaba entre sus brazos – si algo sucede, te lo diré de inmediato.

Wei Ying alzo su rostro y sonrió dulcemente.

– Mantén tus palabras.

Su alfa asintió.

– ¿Encontraron algo en la biblioteca? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

Wei Ying dudo en responder. Ciertamente, no habían encontrado nada referente a Meng Yao en la biblioteca pero, no estaba seguro de hablarle acerca del diario de Zixuan. Temía decirle y que, para bien o para mal, dentro del mismo encontraran líneas que hablaran acerca del cachorro que habian tenido, su esposo le haría miles de preguntas y aun no estaba listo para afrontarlas, mucho menos al tener que soportar el dolor que le causaría.

"_No le diré nada hasta que este seguro… Si dentro del diario hay algún indicio de donde puede estar nuestro hijo, entonces le contare todo aunque eso signifique que quizás nunca me perdone…"_ pensó mientras negaba con su cabeza – No, por lo que tuvimos que ir a su antigua habitación y, descubrimos que Li Wang es su hijo – finalmente respondió con una triste sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo lo tomo Jin Ling?

– Tan bien como podría, teme que los ancianos usen esa información para hacerle a un lado y nombrar a ese chico como el nuevo líder del clan Jin.

– Nombrar un nuevo líder requiere de mucho tiempo y análisis, no pueden simplemente reemplazarlo ya que se verían envueltos en muchos problemas, no solo dentro de su mismo clan también, con las alianzas que Jin Rulan ha logrado en estos cinco años – comento su esposo tratando de animarlo.

– Tienes razón – aseguro Wei Ying, recordando brevemente las relaciones y alianzas que su sobrino, gracias a su esfuerzo, había logrado a través de los años y cuyos aliados no estarían muy alegres al ver como lo reemplazaban sin más.

– Estará bien, Jin Ling podría parecer frágil y débil pero, es un joven muy capaz y de una fuerte voluntad – tomando a su omega por lo hombros – sin duda lo heredo de la joven dama Jiang.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír al omega, quien recordaba con cariño a su hermana mayor.

– En eso te doy la razón – respirando profundamente para calmar sus pesares – pero ya no te quito el tiempo, seguramente Qiren debe estar maldiciendo por lo bajo y culpándome de que llegues tarde.

– No sería la primera vez.

– ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado! – dándole la espalda – ¿Que hice para merecer a un marido tan malo y cruel?

El alfa sonrió ante el dramatismo de su omega, abrazándolo fuertemente y besando su cabeza.

– Lo mismo me pregunto – le aseguro – ¿que hice para merecer un esposo tan rebelde y mimado? – le susurro.

– ¡Tu…! – girándose para encararlo pero siendo callado por su esposo, quien lo beso suavemente en los labios.

– Tengo que irme – dijo Lan Wangji tras romper el beso.

Wei ying quien seguía algo aturdido por el beso, simplemente se sonrojo y asintió con su cabeza.

– Te veo más tarde.

– Si… – le respondió Wei ying.

Y tras compartir un último beso, Lan Wangji abandono la habitación.

Una vez Wei ying se quedó solo en la habitación, saco de entre sus túnicas el viejo diario de su difunto cuñado, comenzando a hojear página por página, buscando alguna que hablara sobre lo sucedido con su cachorro pero, la mayoría de ellas hablaban de cuando era un adolescente, lo que sintió durante el transcurso de la guerra en contra de los Wen, la opinión que tenía sobre él siendo el patriarca Yiling y un sinfín de situaciones que poco o nada tenían que ver con lo que estaba buscando.

Continuo leyendo cada página del diario, el cual continuaba relatando hechos ya conocidos para él. Lo cual tras ir leyendo, comenzó a pensar que su búsqueda no tenía sentido, ya que su cuñado en ninguno de sus escritos, había mencionado a su hijo o algo relacionado al mismo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era devolver el diario a la biblioteca del clan Jin pero, cuando estaba por concluir su lectura, una página capto su atención, una que narraba sobre el día que su hermana mayor estaba en labor de parto.

– ¿El día que Jin Ling nació? – Se preguntó releyendo la página – Es cierto, Shijie dijo que su embarazo era de alto riesgo por ello se encontraba en constante reposo – sentándose en la cama y dejando el diario a un lado – si tan solo pudiera…

Regreso a ver el diario que seguía abierto en la misma página, curioso por saber que sucedió exactamente ese día, ya que Zixuan no entraba en detalles, solo mencionaba que su Shijie tuvo problemas a la hora de dar a luz, siendo asaltada por una elevada fiebre que durante horas la había mantenido inconsciente y cuyo estado de salud era tan grave que los médicos pensaban que no sobreviviría.

"_Si al menos lograra encontrar un poco de la energía espiritual del pavo real… Quizás…"_

Wei Ying cerro sus ojos y dejo su mano por sobre del diario, buscando algún rastro de la energía espiritual de Zixuan. La energía comenzó acumularse en medio de su mano y el diario. Dorado y rojo se volvieron uno solo hasta que esta se volvió totalmente oscura. La respiración del Nigromante se agito, su frente se empapo de sudor por el esfuerzo hecho. Solo cuando la energía que buscaba fue encontrada abrió sus ojos de golpe y la energía oscura se desato, viajando desde la palma de su mano hacia su frente, haciéndole ver lo que las páginas de aquel viejo libro guardaban.

* * *

_Cuando sus ojos divisaron el lugar en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de las memorias que Zixuan había dejado en el diario. El lugar no le era familiar del todo pero, le recordaba de cierta forma al despacho que Jin Ling utilizaba como líder del clan._

_El lugar se encontraba iluminado por numerosas velas por lo que intuyo que ya era bastante tarde y el sol se había ocultado. Al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente del lugar, comenzó a caminar hasta que dar con una puerta, la cual se abrió por sí sola, como si la energía de su cuñado le condujera sin pedírselo._

_Respiro profundamente y salió del lugar._

_Fuera se encontró con un largo pasillo, iluminado por velas al igual que el cuarto anterior. Camino con calma, tratando de ubicar algún sonido o persona dentro de la memoria pero, no fue hasta que escucho un par de pasos corriendo de forma apresurada que capto la figura de una mujer, cuyo rostro denotaba nerviosismo y preocupación._

_Movido por su curiosidad siguió el mismo camino de la joven hasta que entro a una nueva habitación, donde finalmente encontró a su cuñado, quien estaba escribiendo sobre lo que debería ser su diario o, al menos lo intentaba ya que la preocupación en su rostro era palpable y cuando vio entrar a la mujer, se levantó de golpe, tirando el pincel y la tinta._

– _Kumiko – la llamo en un susurro – ¿Cómo salió todo?, ¿están bien?_

_La mujer suspiro y contesto._

– _Es un varón – menciono a lo cual Wei Ying intuyo que se refería a su sobrino._

_Zixuan sonrió ampliamente al escucharle pero, su rostro se contrajo al siguiente segundo._

– _¿Y Yanli?, ¿Cómo esta ella?_

– _Ella… Esta inconsciente, el esfuerzo del parto provoco que la fiebre le subiera, los médicos tratan de que su temperatura se regule._

– _¿Y él bebe?_

_La mujer trago con fuerza, negándose a responder._

– _Kumiko… ¿Cómo está? – tomándola por los brazos._

_La mujer, cuyos rasgos ahora eran más claro para Wei Ying, denotaba el paso del tiempo así como la preocupación que estaba viviendo, remarcando las arrugas en su piel._

– _No te mentiré – contesto – él bebe no está bien._

–…

– _Tiene dificultades para respirar, los sanadores no creen…– callo de pronto y desvió la mirada._

– _No creen, ¿qué? – buscando la mirada de la mujer mayor – Kumiko habla… ¿Que dicen los sanadores?_

– _Creen que no sobreviva._

_Zixuan bajo sus manos y contuvo el aliento, sorprendido por la noticia que le fue dada._

– _No… Eso no… – sentándose en su asiento nuevamente – ¿Que le diré a Yanli? – Pregunto mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – ella no lo soportara._

_La mujer mayor lo contemplo unos segundos antes de acercarse y colocar su mano sobre su hombro, acto que hizo que el joven alfa la regresara a ver._

– _Quizás… No tenga que saberlo._

_Zixuan no respondió y frunció el ceño._

_Lo último que pudo distinguir antes de que el panorama se oscureciera, fue a su cuñado mover los labios pero de este no salió ningún sonido._

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente se percató que la energía residual de su cuñado se había debilitado, por lo que el recuerdo se esfumo y salió de golpe del mismo. Aun no salía del asombro de lo recién descubierto, su sobrino había nacido con problemas pero, actualmente estaba totalmente sano, ¿qué sucedió ese día como para que su salud mejorara?

Tomo con cuidado el diario entre sus manos y releyó la misma página, intentando encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente pero, los escritos eran realmente vagos y la energía de su cuñado era muy débil como para tratar de volver a ver las memorias por su cuenta.

– Necesito el quemador de incienso – aseguro cerrando el diario – cuando vuelva a Gusu lo intentare de nuevo.

Tras decir esto, un sonido en la puerta lo alerto y sin más convoco a Subían, la cual se clavó en el marco de la misma. Con rapidez se levantó y se acercó al lugar pero, lo único que encontró fue la puerta abierta sin que hubiese nadie en el pasillo.

– Quizás la puerta quedo abierta cuando Lan Zhan se fue – dijo saliendo de la habitación y buscando con la mirada – al parecer solo fue mi imaginación – tomando a subían del marco de la puerta y metiéndola nuevamente en la funda.

Camino hacia la pequeña mesita del centro y dejo a Subían encima de esta, mientras metía el diario dentro de sus túnicas, ya que no estaba muy confiado de dejarlo en la habitación.

– Necesito despejarme – aseguro y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Conforme avanzaba hacia el exterior del edificio, alzo sus brazos para estirarse un poco, ya que el uso de aquella técnica lo había dejado un poco cansado, algo que le resultaba un tanto inusual ya que siempre había usado la misma en ocasiones parecidas y jamás tuvo alguna baja en su energía espiritual. Por lo que simplemente lo asocio al constante estrés que estaba viviendo al tratar mantener guardado el secreto de su esposo.

Algo que definitivamente no debería hacer pero, hasta que no estuviera seguro de que podía manejarlo, no hablaría, por el bien de ambos.

– ¡Tío Wei!

La voz de su sobrino capto su atención, girándose un poco para enfocar la figura del más joven, quien estaba acompañado de su hermano.

– Jin Ling… Jiang Cheng – pronuncio sus nombres acercándose rápidamente a ellos – ¿qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto, regresando a ver a su sobrino – ¿salió todo bien con los ancianos?

Jin Ling suspiro.

– Dijeron que analizarían la información que encontré pero, con ello ya no tienen dudas respecto al linaje de Li Wang – cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Sabes lo que harán?

– Por ahora solo hablaran con él y organizaran una pequeña ceremonia para presentarlo ante todo el clan – bajando la mirada – respecto a lo otro… Por ahora desconozco si harán algo.

Wei Ying le dedico una mirada comprensiva, notaba a simple vista los nervios que su sobrino estaba viviendo y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada más que apoyarlo por lo que, se acero a él, abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo con eso que el joven omega se sonrojara furiosamente por la repentina muestra de cariño.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Todo saldrá bien – dijo liberando un poco sus feromonas para consolarlo – pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo.

Jin Ling guardo silencio al escuchar las palabras y simplemente asintió, correspondiendo el cálido abrazo que su tío le regalaba.

– Si esos ancianos se les ocurre querer reemplazarte, estoy seguro que Zidian les hará recapacitar – menciono Jiang Cheng con una sonrisa algo oscura.

"_Y decían que yo era el único que amenazaba de esa forma"_ pensó Wei Ying.

"_No quiero saber que les haría a los ancianos si eso llega a pasar"_ pensó Jin Ling separando de su tío.

– Cambiando de tema – hablo Wei Ying con su habitual sonrisa – ¿Que hacen aquí?, ¿se dirigen hacia algún lugar?

– Mmm… El día de hoy tengo que visitar el orfanato del clan Jin y verificar que los niños están siendo cuidados de forma adecuada.

– ¿El Orfanato? – pregunto en susurro casi inaudible.

Fue en ese momento que lo recordó.

Hace tres años aproximadamente y tras muchas discusiones, su sobrino había logrado que parte de los fondos del clan fueran utilizados para crear un edificio dentro de las tierras del clan Jin que sirviera como orfanato para todos esos pequeños que se habían quedado sin padres o parientes cercanos que pudieran ocuparse de ellos y, si así lo deseaban cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente, pudieran convertirse en discípulos del clan… O Volverse trabajadores en el mismo cuando crecieran.

Al principio los ancianos se negaron, ya que no veían ganancia en un proyecto de esa índole, sobre todo cuando tendrían que sustentar los materiales de la construcción, mano de obra, trabajadores que cuidaran a los pequeños, alimentos, vestido, calzado y un sinfín de elementos que no estaban dispuestos de cubrir pero, tras mucho esfuerzo y dedicación su sobrino logro hacerles ver las ventajas del mismo.

Los niños serian cuidados excepcionalmente, se les impartiría la mejor educación posible y, a futuro servirían al clan, ya sea como discípulos o trabajadores comunes… Una ganancia que, cuando los ancianos la analizaron con cuidado, aceptaron sin problemas, siempre y cuando fuera el mismo Jin Ling quien supervisara todo.

Un trabajo que le costó muchas noches de desvelo pero que, al final, había valido la pena, todo por ver felices a esos niños que como él, se quedaron sin afecto familiar.

– Oh, es el proyecto en el que trabajaste en estos tres años – comento Wei Ying.

–Así es, cada semana superviso a los niños y los trabajadores, así estoy seguro que están viviendo adecuadamente.

"_Definitivamente heredaste ese lado humano y caritativo de mi Shijie_" pensó Wei Ying mientras imaginaba las sonrisas de esos pequeños.

–¿Quieres acompañarnos? –le pregunto su hermano.

– ¿Tú también iras?

– Si, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

– No, ninguno solo que…

– ¿Qué?

– Pensé que estarías con Zewu–Jun… Ya sabes… Conociéndose mejor y pasando el tiempo como futura pareja que eran – dijo recordándole el actual cortejo que estaba viviendo.

– ¿Pareja? – Jin Ling lo regreso a ver con el ceño fruncido – Tú y Zewu–Jun son…

– ¡Cállate! – levanto la voz haciendo que su sobrino desviara la mirada.

"_Es cierto… Jin Ling no sabe nada"_ riendo para sus adentros.

– Y tú – regresando a ver a su hermano – no me menciones a ese alfa, que sigo molesto con él.

"_¿Sigue molesto por lo que sucedió en el despacho?"_ enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos – Hermano, beber vinagre no es muy recomendable, sobre todo cuando se trata de un beta que lleva muerto cinco años.

El rostro de Jiang Cheng se endureció por el enojo y desvió la mirada.

– ¿No me digas que nunca has sentido celos por Hanguang−Jun?

– Sinceramente… No, al menos no aun… – encogiéndose de hombros – Lan Zhan me ama demasiado como para serme infiel y confió en ello, si me pusiera celoso por cuanto beta u omega se siente atraído por mi esposo sería un cuento de nunca acabar, además… – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado – ambos somos muy territoriales y nuestros aromas siempre están sobre el otro, así todo mundo sabrá a quien pertenecemos.

Jiang Cheng chasqueo la lengua por lo molesto que le resultaba la respuesta. Sabía que estaba siendo algo infantil con sus celos, sobre todo por que la persona en cuestión llevaba mucho tiempo muerta, tiempo que su actual pareja estuvo en reclusión, viviendo el luto por la perdida y las verdades descubiertas. No tenía sentido vivir con esas emociones pero, cada que alguien hablaba de esa persona y Xichen interrumpía para defenderle, un enorme hueco se formaba en su pecho, como si se sintiera desplazado por la memoria de ese viejo amor, como si el no fuera lo suficiente importante para su pareja.

Sabía que sonaba realmente tonto su sentir, era un líder de secta, un poderoso cultivador, no tenía por qué sentirse de ese modo pero… Definitivamente el amor lo estaba volviendo un idiota como su hermano.

– Entonces…

– ¿Entonces qué?

– ¿No vas a ir con Zewu–jun?

– Claro que no, si alguien debe venir a verme es él…

Ambos omegas comenzaron a discutir, mientras Jin Ling solo regresaba a ver a ambos sin comprender bien la situación, sobre todo porque aún no salía del asombro que le causo saber que su tío, un cultivador que siempre se mostró un tanto ajeno al amor, se encontraba en una relación con el líder del clan Lan.

Negando con su cabeza, despejo esos pensamientos, no era el momento para hablar de ello, tenía un tarea que realizar y sus tíos lo estaban demorando.

– ¿Ya terminaron? – les pregunto Jin Ling.

Ambos omegas regresaron a verlo.

– Si quieren quedarse a discutir sus problemas maritales por mí no hay problema pero, yo tengo que seguir con mis obligaciones – cruzándose de brazos mientras su tío Jiang Cheng fruncía el ceño y Wei Ying solo sonría de forma divertida.

– ¡¿Tu mocoso quien te enseño a hablarle así a tus mayores?! – le reprendió Jiang Cheng.

– ¿Y todavía preguntas? – Comento Wei Ying – es obvio de quien lo aprendió.

– ¡Tú no te metas!

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

– Vamos Jin Ling, dejemos que Jiang Cheng siga maldiciendo a tu futuro tío – dándole unos golpecitos en su hombro para que avanzara.

– Esta bien – sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por la forma en la que hablo del mayor de los jades.

– Tu… ¿Adónde creen que van? – Les grito Jiang Cheng – aún no he terminado.

Comenzando a seguirlos a base de gritos mientras su hermano reía por la situación.

* * *

Ver las sonrisas de aquellos niños llenaba el pecho de Jin Ling de un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Conocía el sentimiento de sentirse solo y desplazado, aun cuando creció con los cuidados, atenciones y cariño de su tío Jiang Cheng, en este último rubro su tío era muy ajeno al mismo, ya que nunca fue alguien que daba palabras de aliento o abrazos cuando se sentía mal y lloraba por ello.

Darse cuenta que gracias a su ayuda esos pequeños ahora sonreían, estudiaban y vivían en un ambiente cálido, le hacía sentirse realizado, al menos como líder de su clan. Al menos esperaba que con acciones como esas, sus padres, donde sea que ahora se encontraran, estuviesen orgullosos de él.

– Ling gege – lo llamo un niño con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasa? – poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

– ¿Viniste a jugar con nosotros? – le pregunto con timidez – lo prometiste.

– Lo siento, sé que les hice una promesa pero, tengo obligaciones que atender.

Tanto el pequeño que estaba a su lado como los demás infantes que lo rodeaban, coloraron un gesto de tristeza.

– Pero les prometo que la próxima vez que venga me quedare con ustedes todo el día.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Lo prometo… Sera un día exclusivo para ustedes.

Las risas y gritos de los pequeños inundo el lugar, sintiéndose felices por la promesa hecha por el líder del clan Jin.

Toda la escena era observada por Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying, quienes tenían una suave sonrisa en sus rostros al ver como aquellos pequeños apreciaban tanto a su sobrino.

– Lo quieren mucho – aseguro Wei Ying.

– Sí, lo hacen – respondió su hermano – todos los días preguntan por él y siempre que viene a visitarlos se alegran mucho.

– Nunca imagine que Jin Ling sería tan bueno con los niños, sobre todo porque cuando lo conocí no era alguien muy paciente.

– Es normal, ha pasado mucho tiempo y volverse el líder tan joven le hizo madurar en cierta forma, aunque aún le falta mucho.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos continuaron observando la interacción de Jin Ling con los niños, quien tras despedirse de ellos y verlos entrar en el edificio junto a sus cuidadores para continuar sus estudios, se acercó a ambos.

– ¿Todo en orden? – le pregunto Wei Ying.

Su sobrino asintió con su cabeza.

– Las finanzas se han mantenido estables, los recursos han sido invertidos correctamente y los niños se encuentran sanos además de que la educación que les hemos dado ha rendido frutos.

– Me alegro por ellos, es difícil perder a tus padres a tan corta edad y tener que seguir adelante – rememorando los difíciles momentos que vivió en las calles antes de que el tío Jiang lo rescatara – al menos tendrán el apoyo del clan Jin y se volverán hombres de bien.

– Lo serán.

– No todos son huérfanos – aseguro Jiang Cheng con un aire triste.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – su hermano lo regreso a ver.

– Tío tiene razón – le respondió Jin Ling – es cierto que la mayoría son huérfanos, sus padres murieron en cacerías nocturnas, en algunos asaltos por bandidos o cometieron crímenes cuya sentencia fue… No hay nadie más que los cuide.

– ¿Pero? – temiendo que las palabras de su sobrino fueran las que pensaba.

– Algunos de ellos fueron abandonados por sus padres.

Las palabras de su sobrino resonaron en su cabeza, trago con fuerza cuando un súbito mareo lo golpeo de pronto. Llevándose su mano hacia su boca y la otra a su estómago y encovándose ligeramente por las náuseas que aparecieron sin previo aviso. Aquel acto llamo la atención de su hermano y sobrino, quienes se acercaron a él con un gesto de preocupación en sus rostros.

– Tío Wei – lo llamo su sobrino.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto su hermano.

Wei Ying levanto su mano para detenerlos cuando capto que querían tocarlo, respiro profundamente y hablo.

– ¿Los abandonaron? – pregunto tratando de calmar su estómago.

– Sí – respondió Jin Ling un tanto preocupado.

Aquello provoco que sus emociones se descontrolaran, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo y un breve recuerdo golpeo su mente.

− _A−Xian – lo llamo nuevamente − ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Su hermano solo la contemplo sin darle respuesta._

− _¿Quieres tenerlo?_

_El omega desvió la mirada y llevo sus manos hacia su vientre, como si con esa acción pudiera encontrar la respuesta que aún no lograba obtener._

– Lo siento – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ambos omegas regresaron a verse al escuchar la inexplicable disculpa por parte del otro.

– Tío… ¿Estas bien?

Wei Ying solo negó con su cabeza sin dejar de llorar y haciendo un movimiento de querer vomitar, hecho que provoco que tanto su hermano y sobrino lo sujetaran por los brazos.

– ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Pregunto Jiang Cheng.

Su hermano no respondió simplemente continuo llorando.

– _Llévatelo – le dijo a su cuñado tras haber salido de sus pensamientos._

– _¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto, cerciorándose si su cuñado estaba completamente decidido – Sí me lo llevo, jamás volverlas a verle._

_Apretó con fuerza la tela de la sabana que lo cubría y asintió con pesar._

Aquel recuerdo lo paralizo por completo, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma frenética, su cuerpo comenzó a despedir energía oscura, una que sorprendió a Jiang Cheng y a Jin Ling, quienes no comprendían que le sucedía al omega.

– Pero que… – su sobrino lo soltó, alejándose de la energía resentida que estaba comenzando a despedir su tío.

"_¿Por qué se está descontrolando de este modo?"_ pensó Jiang Cheng, quien no dudo en tomar a su hermano por los dos brazos y comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre en un intento de traerlo de vuelta.

Aun cuando trataba de sacarlo de aquel estado su hermano solo repetía una y otra vez la misma oración, una disculpa que no tenía ningún sentido para él pero, que definitivamente tenía que ver con lo extraño que se había estado comportando últimamente… Al menos de eso estaba seguro.

– ¡Wei Wuxian, despiértate! – le grito con frustración.

– Lo siento… Lo siento… – siguió disculpándose mientras su cuerpo seguía expulsando aquella energía oscura.

– ¡Wei Ying!

– No… No… – llevándose sus manos a su cabeza y apretándola con fuerza – Lo siento… No tenía otra opción… Yo… ¡No!

La energía resentida fue liberada de golpe, lanzando a Jiang Cheng unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y regresando a ver a su hermano con un gesto de incredulidad.

– ¡Tío! – Jin Ling se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado – ¿estás bien?

– Lo estoy – le respondió sin dejar de ver a su hermano y levantándose.

Wei Ying una vez recupero la compostura y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dio un paso atrás sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

– Yo… – sin apartar la vista de Jiang Cheng – Yo… Lo siento.

Dando la media vuelta para comenzar a correr y alejarse de ambos omegas.

– ¡Wei Wuxian!

– ¡Tío Wei!

Pero el nombrado no se detuvo ni regreso a verlos.

– ¿Por qué actuó así? – le pregunto a su tío.

– No lo sé – le respondió – pero lo voy a averiguar – regresando a verlo – tu continua con tus actividades, yo iré por él.

– Pero…

– ¡No me contradigas y has lo que te digo!

Jin Ling bajo la mirada y asintió.

Jiang Cheng aparto la vista de su sobrino y regreso a ver el camino por donde su hermano se había ido.

"_Definitivamente averiguare lo que te pasa"_

* * *

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe.

Wei Ying entro apresurado a la misma, sosteniéndose sobre la superficie de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio por los mareos que lo estaban asaltando. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto lleno de dolor y apretaba con fuerza la tela de su túnica, justo sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

– Lo siento – repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar – nunca debí tomar esa decisión… Shijie tenía razón – ocultando su rostro con la palma de su mano – debí haber vuelto a Gusu y decirle a Lan Zhan lo que sucedía – mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

– ¿Decirle que?

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano tras de él, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Respiro profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de recuperar la compostura pero no se dio la vuelta, viéndose imposibilitado de encararlo tras lo sucedido.

– Preguntare de nuevo – le escucho decir – ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirle a Hanguang−Jun?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano, silencio que le molesto en sobre manera, ya que lo sucedido le confirmo que algo estaba mal con él y este simplemente prefería callar como siempre, ¿Dónde había quedado la promesa de no ocultarse nada?

Con decisión se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo del brazo, haciéndole girar para que sus ojos se encontraran. El rostro de su hermano aún seguía húmedo por las lágrimas caídas y sus ojos estaban rojos por la misma situación pero, aun cuando verle en ese estado hacia que su corazón se agitara no se doblego y volvió a preguntar.

– Dímelo… ¿Que no puedes decirle?

– No es nada que te interese – respondió en un débil susurro y desvió la mirada.

– ¿Nada?, ¿es en serio? – Apretando el agarre sobre el brazo ajeno – ¿de verdad piensas que simplemente me hare a un lado cuando noto que algo te ocurre?

– Jiang Cheng.

– ¡Eres mi hermano! – Le recordó – No esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando te veo en este estado tan deplorable… ¡Así que dímelo!, ¡¿qué carajos te tiene así?!

– ¡No es nada! – le respondió con el mismo tono de voz – ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! – Le aseguro tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano – ¡suéltame!

– ¡No lo hare hasta que me digas que te sucede!

Jiang Cheng sabía que estaba mal al presionar de ese modo a su hermano, que quizás se estaba metiendo en un asunto que no le concernía, uno que solo Wei ying y su alfa debían aclarar pero, no podía dejarlo así. Su hermano estaba escondiéndole algo, que nada tenía que ver con su estado y lo sucedido minutos atrás era la confirmación.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente para calmar sus emociones, si seguían gritándose no iban a llegar a nada y seguramente alguien los escucharía por consecuente, ese alguien le avisaría a Hanguang−Jun y no estaba de ánimos como para soportar una lucha con el segundo maestro de Gusu.

– ¿Discutiste con Hanguang−Jun?

– No, no discutí con él y por favor vete, no quiero ver a nadie por ahora – jalando con fuerza su brazo, soltándose del agarre que su hermano tenía sobre del mismo.

– No lo hare – le aseguro – no saldré de esta habitación hasta que me digas que te sucede.

– Jiang Cheng… Por favor…

– Puedes guardar silencio si quieres, no me moveré de aquí – jalando la silla para sentarse en ella – tengo todo el día.

– …

– Lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirme que sucede o, estoy seguro que cuando Hanguang−Jun llegue se preguntara que hago aquí… Y dudo que el acepte tu silencio tan bien como yo.

Su hermano le dio la espalda, lo cual hizo que soltara un largo suspiro por la terquedad del mismo.

– ¿Te peleaste con tu esposo? – pregunto de nuevo.

– Ya te dije que no.

– ¿Hanguang−Jun tiene que ver?

Su hermano no respondió pero noto que apretaba con fuerza sus manos y un ligero temblor aparecía en todo su cuerpo.

"_Eso es"_ pensó Jiang Cheng.

Tomo unos momentos para serenarse antes de levantarse y acercarse nuevamente hacia su hermano, quedando a dos pasos tras de él.

– Wei Ying… ¿Que sucede?

– No es nada…

– Tú y yo sabemos que mientes.

– ¡Yo no…!

– Entonces por qué no me das la cara y me lo dices.

Bajo la mirada hacia las manos de su hermano y noto que estas seguían apretadas fuertemente.

– Sé que mientes – le aseguro con una voz calmada – y por alguna razón no quieres hablar de ello.

– Jiang Cheng… Te lo ruego… No me hagas hablar.

– ¿Olvidaste el juramento que hicimos?, prometimos no volver a escondernos nada sin importar lo doloroso que fuera – pasando por su lado para colocarse al frente de su hermano y tomarlo por los hombros – Hicimos ese juramento por la memoria de nuestra hermana… ¿acaso lo haz olvidado?

Wei Ying suelta un ligero gemido, intentando no volver a llorar.

– No puedo – le respondió en un susurro – el secreto que guardo es… Es muy grave…

– Soy tu hermano – llevando sus manos hacia el rostro del otro, acunándolo entre ellas para hacerle levantar la mirada – no importa de que se trate ese secreto que tratas de esconder, no volveré a dejarte.

– Yo… – dudando unos segundos si debería decirle – Yo… Cometí un pecado demasiado grande… Yo solo…

– Después de lo sucedido con Yanli y Zixuan, las muertes en la ciudad sin noche… ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser tan grave como para que te cierres de esa forma? – bajando sus manos del rostro contrario.

– Es… Mucho más grave y estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú me perdonarías.

Jiang Cheng lo contemplo unos segundos y coloco un gesto lleno de seriedad en su rostro.

– Compruebalo.

Y Wei Wuxian lo hizo.

* * *

– No entiendo tu terquedad – aseguro Qiren, caminando de un lado a otro – sabes que debes hacerlo e insistes en seguir atado a ese omega que no ha podido darte un hijo.

– Con todo respeto tío, creo que deje muy clara mi decisión la última vez – respondió con voz profunda y seria.

– ¡Una decisión que solo traerá desgracia a nuestro clan!, ¡desde que Wei Wuxian llego a nuestras vidas, ha sido un sinfín de tropiezos y errores continuos!, ¡Incluso te corrompió e hizo que te enlazaras a él, sabiendo que con eso ninguna secta iría tras él!

– Wei Ying no hizo nada – regresando a verle – fui yo quien lo eligió.

– Tu…

– Tío – la voz de Xichen intervino en la discusión – mi hermano tomo su decisión, tomo a Wei Wuxian como su omega y cónyuge, están casados y enlazados, ir en contra de esas dos uniones seria romper la regla que el mismo fundador creo…

– …

– Proteger y respetar a tu pareja destinada.

– ¿Pareja destinada? – Qiren soltó una ligera risa y negó con su cabeza – definitivamente la línea principal de nuestro clan esta maldita, la mayoría de los alfas han escogido omegas indignos de llevar el apellido.

– Wei Ying no es indigno – respondió Lan Wangji.

– ¿No? – Su tío lo regreso a ver de reojo – ¿quieres que te recuerde los miles de pecados que cometió?, ¿la forma en cómo murió no te recuerda el torcido camino que eligió?

Lan Wangji apretó los dientes y las manos hasta volverlas un puño, no encontrando ninguna forma de rebatir lo dicho por su tío.

– Es cierto que Wei Wuxian cometió muchos errores en su vida anterior pero, no lo hizo con mala intención, lo hizo para proteger a quienes amaba – comento Xichen viendo la angustia que su hermano estaba viviendo.

– Y mira como termino.

– Tío…

– Eres igual que tu padre – dijo sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos por lo dicho – escogiste a una persona que no merece formar parte de nuestra familia. Rompiste las reglas, lastimaste a 33 personas en tu afán de protegerle, te aislaste cuando murió… ¿Y esperas que después de eso crea que fue una sabia elección? – le reprochó a su sobrino sin medir sus palabras – al menos tu hermano a recapacitado y está cortejando al líder Jiang, quien en mi opinión no es alguien digno de mi devoción pero al menos es mejor que ese Wei Wuxian.

– ¡Tío, es suficiente! –Xichen se levantó de su asiento por la indignación que le causaban las palabras del mayor, sobre todo por la clara comparación entre ambos omegas – ¡Es injusto lo que estás diciendo!, ¡mi hermano ya pago por sus errores y con creces!, ¡¿y aun así lo seguirás juzgando?!

– Esos errores siempre lo perseguirán y lo sabe – regresando a ver a su sobrino que en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada – la única forma de redimirse es cumplir con las reglas.

– ¿Casándose con un omega elegido por ti y los ancianos?

– Exactamente.

Xichen apretó con fuerza sus manos, intentando comprender la decisión de su tío. Sabía que no soportaba a Wei Ying y que el pasado que este cargaba era demasiado oscuro como para solo dejarlo de lado pero, era la persona escogida por su hermano, su destinado, por quien guardo luto durante trece años y por quien estuvo convertido en una sombra andante hasta que regreso a la vida.

Nunca podría perdonar del todo a su cuñado, hizo sufrir a su hermano pero, durante aquellos cinco años estuvo a lado del mismo, cuidándolo, amándole y siguiéndole a donde fuera que su hermano iba, lo hacía feliz y eso era suficiente para él como para considerarlo su familia.

¿Acaso no era lo que realmente importante?, ¿Por qué su tío y los ancianos no podían verlo?, ¿acaso querían volver a ver a su hermano como una sombra sin vida?

– Wangji conoce perfectamente las reglas y sabe que debe acatarlas.

– Una regla que no es su obligación cumplir cuando el líder del clan soy yo.

– Tu hermano no ha podido tener hijos, aun cuando no es obligatorio ya que tú eres el líder del clan, es importante que los tenga, para perpetuar la línea principal de nuestra familia… Wei Wuxian no ha podido concebir un solo cachorro en estos cinco años, por ende Wangji debe desposar otro omega y cumplir con ese deber.

– Eso no…

– No lo hare – les respondió Wangji, sorprendiendo a ambos alfas.

Levantándose de su asiento y encarnado a su tío.

– Sé que nuestra línea de sangre debe mantenerse pero, no dejare a mi omega solo por ello, amo a Wei Ying – declaro sin emoción alguna en su rostro – es la persona que el destino me entrego para enlazarme.

– ¡Wangji!

– Además, si se trata de tener hijos… Wei Ying ya…

_¡Wei Wuxian, detente!_

Un grito proveniente del exterior los interrumpió de golpe, haciendo que se regresaran a ver entre ellos y se acercaran a la ventana del lugar, solo para observar como Wei Ying corría con el rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras Jiang Cheng lo perseguía.

– Wei Ying – menciono el nombre de su omega con preocupación.

– ¿Que habrá sucedido? – Pregunto Xichen – tal parece que algo inquieto en sobre manera a mi cuñado como para que corriera de esa forma.

– … – su hermano no respondió.

– Seguramente hizo algo indebido y por el líder Jiang lo está persiguiendo.

– Tío – lo llamo Xichen con un tono de advertencia en su voz.

– Tengo que ir a verlo – hablo Wangji.

– Iré contigo – menciono Xichen – me preocupa A–Cheng, no es normal lo que sucedió.

Su hermano asintió y ambos procedieron a encaminarse a la salida.

– Iré también – dijo Qiren caminando en la misma dirección.

– Tío, no creo que…

– Aun no hemos terminado de hablar – le aseguro – debemos concluir este asunto y no me iré hasta que eso ocurra – regresando a ver a ambos – ¿entendieron?

Ambos hermano se regresaron a ver y asintieron a las palabras de su tío. Retomando el camino de vuelta a los aposentos del segundo jade.

* * *

El rostro del líder del clan Jiang denotaba sorpresa y estupefacción. Su mente aun no lograba comprender del todo las palabras de su hermano, el secreto que había estado guardando era uno que nunca se imaginó, siempre pensó que se trataba de algo relacionado a los hechos de la ciudad sin noche, algún problema acontecido en el clan Lan o alguna tontería que no había podido despejar desde hace mucho pero, ¡¿eso?!

– Déjame ver si entendí… Tuviste un hijo con Lan Wangji, producto de un celo compartido y, ¿nunca dijiste nada?

– Si – bajando la mirada.

– No puedo creer esto – comenzando a caminar por la habitación, producto de la sorpresa – ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?

– Lo siento, es por eso que no quería decirte nada.

Jiang Cheng resoplo.

– Ahora entiendo ese estúpido rumor que decía que el patriarca Yiling se había aislado de todo el mundo para seguir su "exhaustiva" investigación de su cultivo – regresándole a ver de reojo.

– Fue lo único que se nos ocurrio en ese momento para que nadie me buscara.

Su hermano negó con su cabeza.

– ¿Quién más lo sabía?

– ….

– ¡Wei Ying!

– Aiya… Solo Shijie y el pavo real.

– Espera… ¿Mi hermana lo sabía?, ¿incluso mi cuñado? – pregunto perplejo por la respuesta.

– No es como si hubiese querido decirle al pavo real, se enteró por una conversación que tenía con Shijie y él llego, pero debo decir que aun con todas las diferencias que teníamos… Ayudo mucho.

* * *

– _¿Y esta casa? – pregunto al ver la pequeña casa que estaba en unas tierras lejanas del clan Jin._

– _Es mía – dijo Zixuan a su lado con los brazos cruzados – fue un regalo de bodas por parte de mi madre._

– _Ya… ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?_

– _Este será el lugar donde vivirás hasta que mi sobrino nazca – dijo Yanli con una suave sonrisa._

– _¿Qué? – Observando a su hermana con sorpresa – ¿Yo?, ¿aquí?, Shijie no creo que…_

– _A–Xian – tomando sus manos – en el estado que estas, debes cuidarte y comer adecuadamente, no solo es tu vida la que debe preocuparte sino, también la del cachorro que crece en tu vientre._

_El omega suspiro por lo bajo, llevando la palma de su mano hacia su vientre, el cual ahora, aunque no era muy perceptible a la vista, lucía una pequeña protuberancia producto del bebe que lentamente crecía en su interior._

– _Shijie… Lo sé, solo que… No puedo irme y dejar a los demás solos, ¿y si algo sucede mientras no estoy?_

_Su hermana negó con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír._

– _No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso._

– _¿Nos encargaremos? – regresando a ver al pavo real._

– _Es importante para Yanli – encogiéndose de hombros._

– _Le pedí a Wen Qing que se encargara de ello – respondió su hermana._

– _¿Cómo?_

– _Digamos que el patriarca Yiling se aislara de todos dentro de sus tierras, para investigar los usos de su actual cultivo y hacer realidad las locas ideas que tiene… Al menos lo intentara._

_Wei Ying entrecerró los ojos y regresos a ver a su cuñado._

– _¿Ideas locas?_

_Zixuan simplemente desvió la mirada y no respondió._

– _¿Entonces? – Su hermana capto su atención – ¿te quedaras en este lugar, cuidando de mi sobrino mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto?_

_El omega se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas hicieran las cosas por él, siempre fue alguien que apoyaba y protegía a otros no al revés, así que un sentimiento de incomodidad y vergüenza se apodero de su ser._

– _¿Estas segura que puedo quedarme aquí? – le pregunto con algo de pena – ¿no tendrán problemas por ello?_

– _Nadie viene aquí – le aseguro Zixuan – como dije, esta casa es mía por consiguiente de Yanli, a menos que yo lo ordene nadie tiene permiso de entrar en estas tierras. Aunque fuera mi padre el que diera la orden, si yo no lo autorizo no lo harán._

– _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

– _Porque estas tierras me las dio mi madre y mi padre nunca ha podido ir en contra de ella._

– _¿Lo ves? – Dijo Yanli – no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte más que de cuidarte. Todos los sirvientes dentro de la casa fueron instruidos para que te atiendan en todo lo que necesites._

– _Pero…_

– _No hay peros – acariciando la mejilla del omega – deja que esta vez sea yo la que cuide de ti._

* * *

– Nuestra hermana me cuido durante todo ese tiempo, aunque casi no podía verla por su embarazo.

– Eres Imposible… – comenzando a maldecir por lo bajo.

– ¿Que?

– Entiendo que confiaras en nuestra hermana y en su esposo, ya sabemos que ese pavo real hubiese hecho lo imposible por complacerla pero… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme al margen? – Dijo en un susurro – ¿en dónde quede yo?, ¿Qué no soy tu hermano también?

– Por si no lo recuerdas tu y yo no estábamos en buenos términos además, todas las sectas creían que habíamos cortado todo lazo… ¿Que iban a pensar si nos seguían viendo juntos?

– Yo… te concedo eso – callando la maldición que iba a decir ya que su hermano tenía razón, en aquellos momentos su relación no era la mejor y sumándole que habían expulsado a su hermano como discípulo del clan Jiang, era lógico que no confiara en él.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, no sabiendo que decirle al otro tras aquella revelación. Jiang Cheng suspiro largamente y volvió a tomar asiento.

– ¿Y qué paso? – pregunto después de calmarse.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿Cómo que sobre qué?, ¡hablo del cachorro! – Tratando de controlarse – ¿qué paso con él?

–…

– ¿Acaso murió durante el asedio?

Wei Ying bajo la mirada, tratando con gran dificultad de decirle acerca del destino del cachorro que había tenido.

– ¡Wei Ying!

– No… No murió o, al menos eso creo.

– ¿Crees?

– Mi cachorro no estaba conmigo cuando paso eso, de hecho… Él… Dejo de estar a mi lado al poco tiempo de haber nacido.

– ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío por lo que su hermano le estaba insinuando – No me digas que tu… No fuiste capaz de…

– Lo entregue.

– Tu… ¡Fuiste capaz de abandonar a tu propio hijo! – levantándose de golpe y juzgando a su hermano con la mirada.

– ¡No tenía otra opción!

– ¡¿Que no la tenías?! ¡¿No pensaste siquiera en tu familia para ello?!

– ¡¿Y qué crees que hice?!

–…

– Mi cachorro… Se lo entregue a Shijie, para que le buscara una familia que pudiera cuidarlo, una que lo alejara por completo de mí, para que toda la sangre y muerte que me rodeaba no lo alcanzara – apretando sus manos por la agonía que estaba viviendo – si hubiese estado conmigo… Él no iba a sobrevivir, con esfuerzo y A–Yuan lo hizo, ¿crees que un cachorro de pocos meses iba a lograrlo?

– No puedo creerlo – dijo Jiang Cheng – aun no puedo hacerme a la idea que tuvieras un hijo y tomaras esa decisión.

Wei Ying no respondió.

– Sobre todo que Lan Wangji se hiciera el desatendido de lo que hizo, se apareo con un omega sin ser su cónyuge y después simplemente se olvidó del asunto, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres decirle después de todo, ha de ser difícil y doloroso tener que recordar el error que cometió al no responsabilizarse de su primogénito.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su hermano regreso a verlo y este simplemente volteo la cabeza para no mirarlo de frente.

– El sabía lo del cachorro, ¿no?

– …

– ¡¿No se lo dijiste?!

– ¿Olvidas como era mi relación con él en ese tiempo?, sin mencionar que los ancianos del clan Lan seguramente vomitarían sangre de saber que su adorado Jade se apareo con omega y no cualquiera sino, con el mismísimo Patriarca Yiling.

– No puedo creerlo, le ocultaste a todo el mundo el hecho de que tuviste un hijo y no solo eso, también se lo ocultaste al alfa con el que te apareaste.

Jiang Cheng se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no sabiendo que hacer con toda la información que había obtenido. Por un lado comprendía que su hermano hizo lo que creyó correcto, no todos deciden entregar a su hijo a otra familia con la esperanza de que sea feliz, comúnmente los abandonan en algún lugar, dejándolos a su suerte pero, tampoco podía dejar de pensar que debió hablarlo con el segundo maestro de Gusu después de todo, también era su hijo.

– Jiang Cheng, compréndeme… Era la única forma.

– Claro que no la era y lo sabes.

– Lo dices como si hubiese sido fácil.

Jiang Cheng se giró sobre sus talones para dirigir su vista hacia la figura de su hermano, con un gesto de molestia y preocupación en el rostro.

– Sé que no fue fácil, pero simplemente tomaste el camino que tenías a la mano sin pensar en otras posibilidades.

–…

– Lan Wangji merecía saberlo… Y merece saberlo.

– ¿Qué?

– Debes decírselo, era su hijo después de todo.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! – Levantándose de golpe – ¡No puedo decírselo!

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡¿Sabes lo que me harán si los ancianos o Lan Qiren se enteran?! – Caminando hacia su hermano con un gesto de pánico en su rostro – Puede que me aíslen, me repudien o peor… Me condenen a muerte – pasando por su lado para alejarse de él.

– Hanguang−Jun te ama demasiado como para permitir que esos viejos hagan algo en tu contra.

– Se nota que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto.

– ¿Tanto desconfías de tu alfa?

– No desconfió de Lan Zhan, sé que me ama y que haría lo que fuera para protegerme.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡Desconfió de toda esa bola de viejos cuyas reglas siempre han predominado por sobre los deseos de los integrantes de su clan!

Jiang Cheng negó con su cabeza y suspiro.

– Al menos deberías decírselo a Lan Wangji, antes de que alguien más lo haga.

– ¿Y quién se lo va a decir?, los únicos que podrían decirle aparte de nosotros dos están muertos.

– Deja de buscar excusas y díselo ¿quieres?, ese pánico tuyo me está estresando, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si él se entera?

– ¿Qué es lo peor? – Soltando una ligera risa – claro, como no eres tu quien se enfrenta a una muerte segura, quieres que vaya y le diga a mi esposo _"Lan Zhan, ¿recuerdas el único celo que compartimos juntos antes de que muriera?, ¿Qué crees? Me dejaste en cinta y tuvimos un cachorro, uno que entregue y cuyo paradero desconozco"_

Su hermano rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras llenas de sarcasmo por parte del otro, ampliándolos grandemente cuando se percató de algo que estaba tras su hermano adoptivo.

– Wei Ying.

– ¿Qué?

– Creo… Que Hanguang−Jun ya no necesita saberlo.

– Es lo que te estado diciendo desde que iniciamos esta discusión.

Jiang Cheng bajo la cabeza y rozo su nariz con sus dedos.

– Y tienes razón, ya no lo necesita – logrando que su hermano alzara una ceja confundido por sus palabras – porque… Ya lo sabe – levantando su dedo anular para señalar algo tras de él.

– …

Con los nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, lentamente comenzó a girarse para dirigir su vista hacia el punto que su hermano estaba señalando, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre las personas que estaban en la entrada de la habitación.

– Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

Solo pudo contener el aliento, cuando los ojos de los dos jades de Gusu y los de Lan Qiren, lo regresaron a ver.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan!

¡Finalmente lo sabe!

Seguramente se imaginaron una escena súper melosa donde Wei ying se confiesa en un ataque de pánico y miedo pero no, mi mente dijo que Jiang Cheng tenía que meter cuchara y sacar la sopa.

No solo Lan Zhan y su hermano lo saben, ¡También Lan Qiren!

Ese viejo no está contento con Wei Ying y ahora que tiene razones, menos.

¿Qué pensaron del orfanato de Jin Ling? Quise que tuviera alguna obra donde pudiera ayudar a otros que han sufrido la pérdida de padres y el abandono de estos, para que vean que mi niño no ha estado jugando en esos cinco años.

También descubrimos que el pavo real fue quien "presto" la casa donde Wei ying estuvo durante su embarazo, al cuidado de personas muy confiables.

¿Qué piensan de lo que Qiren y los ancianos quiere hacer? Creo que desde el primer capítulo como que se daba a entender (¿) como mencione, no es obligatorio ya que Xichen es el líder pero los ancianos y Qiren quieren librarse de Wei bebe de un modo u otro pero Wangji se niega a dejar a su esposo.

Pero en fin, hora de las preguntas:

¿Qué harán ahora que se descubrió lo del cachorro?

¿Qué sucederá con Wei Ying y Lan Zhan?

¿Qué pensara Sizhui cuando sepa que su "madre" tuvo un bebe y lo entrego a alguien más?

¿Qué otros secretos guardara el diario del pavo real? Recordemos que Wei Ying dijo que usaría el quemador de incienso para poder acceder a esos recuerdos.

¿Habrá más respuestas que preguntas en el próximo capítulo?

Quien sabe jajaj

Por lo pronto, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos 3


	10. Capitulo IX

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

"_El error es un arma que acaba siempre por dispararse contra el que la emplea".− Concepción Arenal_

* * *

La tensión en el aire podía sentirse sin necesidad de hacer preguntas. Los rostros de todos estaban llenos de preocupación y tensión por la presencia de Lan Qiren, quien había dado órdenes precisas de regresar a Gusu de forma inmediata, una orden que ni siquiera Lan Xichen podía negar, no después de lo sucedido una hora atrás en la habitación de su hermano menor.

Para Wei Wuxian aquella orden solo podía significar una sola cosa… Castigo.  
Y por la mirada llena de furia y resentimiento que Lan Qiren le dedico tras lo sucedido, estaba seguro de que el mismo seria incluso peor que el exilio.

Durante todo ese tiempo su esposo no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ya que no solo él había sido juzgado duramente por las palabras de Lan Qiren, su alfa también había recibido el mismo juicio, la diferencia en esta ocasión es que su hermano no pudo decir nada para mediar la situación, ya que él estaba igual de consternado que su tío.

Enterarse que su hermano menor había caído en los placeres de la carne con un omega que no era su cónyuge muchos años atrás y, que de este nació un cachorro del que nunca supo nada, le produjo un sentimiento de dolor, desconfianza y decepción. No solo por lo que sucedió sino, por todos los años que su hermano guardo silencio y jamás le comento nada. En este punto no había nada que pudiera hacer para poder ayudar a la pareja, lo único razonable que debían hacer por el momento era volver a Gusu y, aunque no era lo que deseaba, respetar las reglas y llevar a cabo un juicio donde ambos deberían enfrentar las consecuencias.

Esa era la razón de que estuvieran en las puertas del clan Jin, esperando a que Lan Xichen regresara. Aunque solo era una formalidad, debía despedirse de los ancianos así como del líder del clan, antes de que pudiera partir de regreso a Gusu.

− ¿Se puede saber por qué todos lucen como si fueran a un funeral? – pregunto Jingyi al ver los rostros abatidos de los integrantes de Gusu, sobre todo en el rostro de Wei Wuxian, quien siempre sonreía sin importar las circunstancias.

− No lo sé – respondió Sizhui con un aire de preocupación – el maestro Qiren no menciono nada, solo dijo que debíamos los más pronto posible a Gusu – dirigiendo su vista hacia sus padres, quienes se notaban algo distanciados – pero siento que algo paso con mis padres.

− ¿No se habrán peleado?

Su mirada se posó sobre los demás. Wei Wuxian estaba a lado de su hermano, con un gesto abatido en su rostro mientras Lan Wangji estaba a lado de su tío, dándole la espalda a ambos omegas.

− Dudo que una discusión haya sido el motivo, ellos siempre se reconcilian al poco tiempo pero esto… Temo que algo grave sucedió como para que el maestro Qiren diera la orden de irnos.

− Sin mencionar que Zewu−Jun no objeto cuando el maestro Qiren lo ordeno.

Sizhui bajo el cabeza, preocupado por la tensa situación que se estaba percibiendo.

"_Solo espero que este mal presentimiento que tengo sea una falsa alarma"_ pensó tratando de alejar ese vacío que se formó en su pecho.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban la llegada de su líder, quien tras unos minutos, regreso a lado de un malhumorado Jin Ling.

Lan Xichen paso por su lado, dedicándoles la sonrisa usual que siempre portaba pero, ambos notaron que la misma no emitía la calidez de siempre sino, un aura de tristeza y melancolía que no sabían cómo describir.

Por su parte, Jin Ling se acercó a ambos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

− ¿Se puede saber por qué tienen que irse con tanta prisa?

Ambos se regresaron a ver sin saber que responder.

− ¿Y bien?

− No lo sabemos – le respondió Sizhui un tanto incómodo.

− El maestro Qiren solo nos avisó que debíamos irnos – secundo Jingyi encogiéndose de hombros.

Jin Ling levanto una ceja, no muy conforme con la respuesta de ambos. Dirigiendo su vista hacia su tío Wei, quien cada cierto tiempo regresaba a ver de reojo a su esposo y bajaba la mirada segundos después.

− ¿Saben si mi tío Wei discutió con Hanguang−Jun?

− ¿Así que tú también lo notaste? – comento Jingyi.

− …

− No estamos seguros pero, tal parece que algo sucedió y por ello volvemos a Gusu.

Los tres regresaron a ver a los adultos, quienes seguían distanciados entre sí, con aquel incomodo silencio que no sabían cómo interpretar.

"_¿Que habrá sucedido?"_ se preguntó Jin Ling.

− ¡Jingyi, Sizhui, es hora de irnos! – los llamo Lan Qiren.

Ambos suspiraron al escuchar sus nombres y regresaron a ver al líder del clan Jin.

− Agradecemos su hospitalidad joven maestro Jin – dijo Sizhui.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Jin Ling, quien al escucharle hablar tan formalmente frunció el ceño.

− Debemos irnos – le indico Sizhui a su compañero.

− Si – respondió Jingyi

Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, para darse la media vuelta un segundo después y encaminarse hacia donde los demás los esperaban.

− Sizhui – lo llamo Jin Ling, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se detuvieran y lo regresaran a ver – No olvides lo que te dije, no pienso rendirme.

Sizhui no respondió, bajando la cabeza y soltando un largo suspiro antes de volver a levantarla y dedicarle una mirada llena de seriedad.

− Lo sé.

Sizhui dio la vuelta y retomo su camino.

− ¿De que hablaba Jin Ling? – Pregunto Jingyi un tanto confundido por lo sucedido − ¿Por qué dijo que no iba a rendirse?

− De… Hablaba de la próxima competencia… Ya sabes…

Jingyi alzo una ceja por la respuesta y asintió.

− Cierto, la última vez les ganamos por unos puntos.

Sizhui solo sonrió y continuaron su camino, deteniéndose una vez estuvieron a lado de los demás adultos.

Sí el ambiente les resulto tenso solo con observarlos de lejos, al estar a su lado este era demasiado pesado para el gusto de ambos. Todos tenían un semblante triste y ennegrecido, Lan Qiren acariciaba su larga barba mientras sus ojos observaban de reojo a Wei Wuxian pero, su mirada no era la usual cargada de molestia, era una mirada que contenía una furia que jamás habían visto y que solo se contenía porque estaban en un lugar que no era su clan. El líder del clan Lan mostraba un aire de tristeza y decepción que pocas veces habían visto en su rostro lo cual, acompañado de esa sutil sonrisa, les indicaba que algo había sucedido, a tal grado de dejar que su tío tomara las decisiones.

En cuanto al segundo maestro y su omega… No estaban en mejores condiciones que los demás. Se notaba la distancia y las feromonas que soltaban, aunque eran sutiles, mostraban la tristeza, melancolía y el dolor que estaban sintiendo, como si la distancia que los separara fuera tan grande que no encontraban las palabras para poder arreglar lo que estaba mal entre ellos.

− Es hora de irnos – dijo Lan Qiren, desenfundando su espada para subir en ella y comenzar a elevarse.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Wei Ying, quien antes de que su esposo desenfundara a Bichen se acercó a él, aun cuando su hermano trato de detenlo.

− Lan Zhan – lo llamo tomándolo por la tela de su túnica.

El cuerpo de su esposo se tensó por completo, las feromonas que irradiaba diferían del suave aroma a sándalo que siempre lo reconfortaba y protegía, ahora el aroma se había vuelto algo agrio, el cual trataba de alejarlo un poco, como pidiéndole espacio pero, aun con aquella sensación proveniente de su alfa, se acercó más a él y apoyo su frente sobre la amplia espalda del mismo.

− Lan Zhan… Yo…

− Wei Ying – pronuncio su nombre con algo de duda, tragando con fuerza por lo difícil que le resultaba no girarse para abrazarlo pero, el sentimiento de tristeza, dolor y algo de decepción, le impedían hacerlo.

− Lan Zhan… Por favor… Déjame explicarte… Yo…

El cuerpo de su alfa comenzó a temblar ligeramente por las palabras dichas, lo que por un segundo le indico que su esposo no le dejaría hablar por los fuertes sentimientos que estaba sintiendo pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este comenzó a girarse lentamente, hasta que las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse.

− Lan Zhan.

− Wei Ying… Yo…

Para ambos era difícil encontrar las palabras sobre todo cuando antes, hablar entre ellos había sido tan fácil pero ahora, era como si las mismas se hubiesen escapado de sus almas, evitando que pudieran decir algo.

− Yo… Solo… Lan Zhan…

− ¡Wangji! – lo llamo su tío con fuerza.

Ambos regresaron a verlo y la mirada que les dedico a ambos era una de furia contenida.

− Creí haber sido bastante claro contigo, Wei Wuxian – declaro Qiren – no hablaras con Wangji hasta que sea permitido.

Wei Ying apretó con fuerza sus manos, dispuesto a refutar las palabras del alfa mayor pero una mano sobre su hombro le hizo girar la cabeza, encontrándose con la suave sonrisa de Lan Xichen.

− Joven Wei, no es momento para una discusión – aclaro el mayor de los jades – por ahora debemos volver a Gusu y… Tomar decisiones.

− Pero…

− Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa, pidiéndole en silencio que callara.

Ante aquella muda petición simplemente bajo la mirada.

− Debemos irnos – menciono Xichen usando su espada para elevarse y alcanzar a los demás.

Tras ver como el líder del clan Lan se elevaba por los cielos, una disyuntiva comenzó a generarse en la pareja. Wangji apretó con fuerza a Bichen ya que, por mucho que su esposo mejoro su cultivo durante aquellos cinco años, en su estado no era recomendable que usara a Subían para regresar a los recesos de la nube.

Jiang Cheng al ver el problema que tenía la pareja, soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a su hermano.

− No te preocupes − le dijo captando la atención del segundo Jade – yo llevare a mi hermano de regreso a Gusu.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y, tras un mudo acuerdo, Wangji asintió con la cabeza, desenfundado Bichen para subir en ella pero, antes de que se elevara por completo le dedico una última mirada a su omega.

Wei Ying al ver como su esposo y los demás desaparecían de la vista solo atino a bajar la cabeza y soltar un largo suspiro.

− Todo estará bien – le dijo su hermano.

− Tú y yo sabemos que no será así.

− Ellos no pueden culparte, en aquellos días ni siquiera tenías una relación con Lan Wangji… Ademes de que en parte tenías razón, conociendo a esos viejos nunca iban a creer que el hijo que tuviste era del segundo Jade.

− Puede ser.

Las palabras murieron entre ambos. No había forma de hacer que aquel sentimiento de pérdida y dolor se aligerara, sobre todo cuando las feromonas de su hermano estaban cargadas de culpa lo cual le hacía casi imposible encontrara algo que le ayudara.

− Wei Ying – lo llamo pero, sin saber exactamente que decirle.

− …

− ¿Puedo saber que sucede? – pregunto su sobrino, haciéndoles girar la cabeza para enfocarlo – Le pregunte a Sizhui y a Jingyi pero, no supieron responderme y Zewu−Jun no fue muy claro tampoco al despedirse – Declaro, un tanto curioso por la repentina partida sobre todo por lo que Qiren había dicho respecto a que su tío Wei no se acercara a su propio alfa.

− No sucede nada – le respondido Wuxian – Solo… Surgieron unos contratiempos.

− ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Lan Qiren no te dejara acercarte a tu propio esposo?

Wei Wuxian desvió la mirada.

− ¡Jin Ling! – le reprendió Jiang Cheng.

− ¡¿Qué?! – frunciendo el ceño ante el regaño de su tío – solo repito lo que el viejo Lan menciono.

− Jiang Cheng – tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano para evitar la clara discusión que estaba por ocurrir – está bien, Jin Ling no hizo nada – le aseguro con una triste sonrisa en su rostro – Sucedieron cosas que molestaron a Qiren así que, debemos regresar a Gusu para resolverlo.

− ¿Estarás bien?

− Lo estaré, no te preocupes – le contesto a su sobrino – ha… Es cierto – dijo metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica y sacando un pequeño paquete – olvide dártelo a noche – extendiéndoselo a un confundido Jin Ling por el repentino cambio de tema.

− ¿Qué es? – tomando el paquete.

− Tu regalo de cumpleaños – sonriéndole suavemente − ¿acaso creías que lo había olvidado?

− No… Solo creí… − sonrojándose ligeramente por el presente − ¡No es como si lo hubiese estado esperando! – Exclamo con vergüenza − ¡es lógico que me trajeras uno!, ¡¿Quién acude a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin llevar un presente?!

Su tío solo negó con su cabeza.

− Ábrelo – le sugirió.

Con algo de vergüenza desato el cordón que guardaba el paquete, sacando de la pequeña bolsita una caja color negro, la cual procedió a abrir un segundo después, alzando una ceja al ver el regalo que su tío le había entregado.

− ¿Una campana? – pregunto con incredulidad.

− Sí.

− Por si no lo has notado ya tengo una − señalando la pequeña campana que su tío Jiang Cheng le había dado hacía mucho tiempo − ¿para que querría otra?

Wei Ying frunció el ceño y le dio pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo anular, haciendo que el joven omega lanzara un suave gemido.

− Esta campaña es diferente a las demás.

− ¿Así? – Sobándose la frente por el golpe − ¿y que la hace tan especial?

− Eso es un secreto – aseguro con una sonrisa – llévala contigo todo el tiempo, si llegas a tener problemas esta campaña te ayudara sin duda alguna.

Los ojos de Jin Ling viajaban de la campana al rostro de su tío, no muy seguro de las palabras del mismo.

Wei Ying al notar la indecisión, opto por quitarle la campana pero, su sobrino al percatarse de sus intenciones alejo la campana, pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo.

− ¡Es mía! – le aseguro.

− Pero tú no la quieres.

− ¡Me la regalaste, ahora es mía así que no puedes quitármela! – dijo colocándola en su cintura.

"_Pero que terco"_ pensó Wei Ying al ver el comportamiento de su sobrino – Bien, tengo que irme – comento.

− Mmm… Cuídate.

− Lo hare, no te preocupes.

− Cualquier cosa…

− ¿…?

− Cualquier cosa que suceda… Avísame – le dijo sin regresar a verle − ¡Sin duda iré a ayudarte! – sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

Wuxian sonrió de forma comprensiva y loa abrazo con fuerza.

− Gracias – le susurro antes de separarse.

− Debemos irnos – dijo Jiang Cheng.

Su hermano asintió.

− Nos vemos.

Su sobrino solo asintió a sus palabras, observando como su tío Jiang Cheng desenfundaba su espada y, una vez ambos estuvieron sobre la misma, se elevaron a lo alto, desapareciendo de su vista unos segundos después.

"_Solo espero, que realmente todo este bien"_ pensó, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo.

* * *

Nunca en su vida los escalones de la montaña de Gusu Lan le parecieron tan grandes. Había un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, un peso que sabía no era otra cosa que la culpa que le estaba carcomiendo el alma, una culpa que, si bien no seguiría lastimándole por dentro, seria soportable, si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su hermano acerca de decirle todo a su esposo pero, lamentablemente ya nada podía hacer, solo vivir con las consecuencias de haber lastimado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Con pesar soltó un largo suspiro, uno que no pasos desapercibido por su hermano.

− Wei Ying – le hablo colocando una mano sobre su espalda a modo de apoyo – todo estará bien – le susurro.

− Tu y yo sabemos que nada estará bien… Con esto los ancianos y Lan Qiren tiene la perfecta excusa para deshacerse de mi – le respondido con el mismo tono de voz.

− No pienses en eso. Antes de que decidan algo así deben seguir las reglas de su clan.

− …

− Deben llevar a cabo un juicio.

− Lo sé.

− Si lo sabes, debes estar consciente que no pueden hacerte nada hasta que lleguen a un veredicto y, aun cuando casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con tu esposo… Puedo asegurar que no dejara que nada te pase.

− Después de lo que hice…

− Aun con lo que hiciste mi hermano no te abandonaría, mucho menos ahora.

Ambos omegas dieran un pequeño salto por el susto que la voz del primer jade les causo.

Wei Ying no pudo contener la mirada y termino bajando la cabeza.

Aquella reacción hizo que Lan Xichen soltara un suave suspiro, ya que intuía lo mal que se estaba sintiendo su cuñado, sobre todo cuando presentía que en esa cabeza suya miles de pensamientos acerca del posible abandono de su hermano se estaban formando.

Con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, hablo nuevamente.

− Joven Wei, no se preocupe, no permitiré que se tome una mala decisión basado solo en lo que escuchamos.

−…

− Lo mejor que puede hacer es entrar y regresar al Jingshi, mi hermano y yo tenemos que hablar con los ancianos antes que nada.

− Ellos… Ya…

− Probablemente, estoy seguro que mi tío ya les informo lo sucedido.

Wei Ying trago con fuerza y comenzó a apretar sus manos, indicándoles a ambos la ansiedad que estaba viviendo.

− Solo no hagas una tontería – comento su hermano – trata de seguir las reglas, al menos hasta que todo se resuelva – tratando de calmar los nervio del mismo.

− Lo… Intentare.

Jiang Cheng al ver el estado tan lastimero en el que su hermano se encontraba, no sabía que hacer o decir por lo que, hizo la única cosa que creyó viable en esos momentos.

Los ojos de Wuxian se ampliaron por completo, los cálidos brazos de su hermano adoptivo lo envolvieron cariñosamente, transmitiéndole su apoyo y consuelo con aquel abrazo, uno que no tardo en corresponder.

− Ni se te ocurra llorar – le advirtió Jiang Cheng – lo que menos quiero es llevarme tus microbios.

− Vaya manera de romper el momento.

− ¿Que esperabas?, ¿qué te dejara hacerlo y secar tus lagrimas?

− Eso sería lo mínimo, eres mi hermano y tu deber es consolarme.

− Ya quisieras.

Ambos se separaron y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

− Cuídate – le pidió Jiang Cheng.

− Lo hare pero, si me expulsan del clan Lan más te vale recibirme en Yunmeng como tu segundo al mando.

− Agradece que te deje ser el señuelo de caza de mis perros.

− ¡No es gracioso! – sacándole la lengua y dando la media vuelta.

Jiang Cheng siguió sonriendo mientras observaba a su hermano subir las enormes escaleras de Gusu en compañía de Sizhui y Jingyi, quienes lo habían estado esperando al pie de la misma.

Cuando la figura de su hermano desapareció de su vista, tuvo la intención de dar media vuelta y regresar a Yunmeng pero, la suave voz del primer Jade lo retuvo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no poder resistirse a la misma.

Con calma se giró y su vista enfoco el rostro del alfa, quien le sonría suavemente como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos.

"_¡Esa maldita sonrisa!"_ se dijo mentalmente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

− A−Cheng.

− ¿Necesita algo Líder Lan?

Lan Xichen coloco un gesto de tristeza al escuchar la forma tan seca y formal con la que el omega lo llamaba.

− ¿Aun sigues molesto?

− ¿Molesto?, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo – usted dejo muy claro su posición referente al anterior líder del clan Jin, ¿Quién soy yo para cambiar esa idea?

Xichen no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. No era muy común ver al líder del clan Jiang demostrando aquel tipo de emociones, donde los celos eran los que predominaban su razón. Aun cuando le resultaba un tanto tierna la situación ya que nunca espero que su pareja lo celara de esa forma, un pequeño sentimiento de dolor se instaló en su pecho, ya que él había provocado esa reacción sin darse cuenta, alejando a su posible omega por sus sentimientos hacia su hermano jurado.

− Me disculpo, nunca fue mi intención – aseguro no dando más palabras, esperando que el omega comprendiera lo sucedido.

− No tienes que disculparte – dijo desviando la mirada.

− A−Cheng… Yo…

El omega levanto su mano, indicándole que no siguiera, lo cual hizo que bajara la mirada ante el posible rechazo.

− No es el momento ni el lugar para que hablemos – se apresuró a decir al ver aquel gesto en el rostro de su pareja − Por ahora… − acortando la distancia que los separaba, quedando frente a frente – concéntrate en arreglar todo el embrollo que el idiota de mi hermano provoco.

− …

− Después podemos hablar…

− De acuerdo – no era la respuesta que esperaba pero, era suficiente para él.

− Bien, ya que aclaramos eso… Tengo que volver a mi clan – dando la media vuelta y alejándose del primer jade.

Xichen dio un largo suspiro y se giró para retomar su camino de regreso a Gusu cuando la voz de su pareja lo detuvo.

− Xichen.

El primer Jade se giró para enfocar la figura del omega, quien seguía dándole la espalda.

− Cuídalo.

Xichen asintió al darse cuenta de quien hablaba.

− Y… Te espero en Yunmeng.

Tras decir aquellas palabras el líder del clan Jiang comenzó a bajar la montaña, sin percatarse de la suave sonrisa que su pareja coloco en su rostro.

"_Te veo ahí"_ pensó Xichen y continúo su camino hacia el interior de su clan.

* * *

Encontrarse con Lan Qiren justo al terminar de subir las escaleras no era lo que realmente quería. No cuando los ojos de este lo observaban, juzgándolo sin palabra alguna por el pecado que había cometido en su vida pasada. Como si no fuera suficiente con esa voz en su cabeza que no paraba de juzgarle por todo los errores que había cometido cuando era el patriarca Yiling.

Al no poder decir nada, prefirió callar, ya tenía suficientes problemas no quería agregar la falta de respeto hacia un maestro de la edad de Qiren a su ya muy largo historial. Después de todo, dijera lo que dijera, este seguiría juzgándole sin permitirle defenderse.

− Sizhui, Jingyi – los llamo Qiren.

− ¡Sí! – ambos se acercaron rápidamente e hicieron una reverencia a su maestro.

− Acompañen a Wei Wuxian al Jingshi por ahora, su presencia no es requerida.

Ambos regresaron a verse y asintieron a la orden de su maestro.

− Xichen, Wangji… El consejo espera – les indico antes de dirigirle una mirada a Wei Wuxian y comenzar a alejarse.

Ambos jades suspiraron, comenzando a seguir a su tío.

Sizhui acatando las ordenes de su maestro, tomo el brazo de su padre omega, sonriéndole lo más suave posible, intentando persuadirlo sin palabras de irse al lugar donde los habían enviado pero, cuando las manos de su padre se apretaron con fuerza, supo que no tenía intenciones de seguir la orden del viejo Lan.

− Madre – lo llamo en un susurro – debemos…

− ¿Simplemente se va a ir, sin permitir explicarle? – dijo entre dientes, confundiendo a ambos jóvenes que se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

− Maestro Wei – lo llamo Jingyi.

Wei Wuxian apretó sus dientes y aparto a ambos de su camino, recorriendo el corto camino que los separaba de los tres Lan. Rodeando la cintura de su marido y pegándose a él una vez estuvo a su lado, restregando su rostro en la amplia espalda de este, quien se tensó al sentirse rodeado de aquella forma por su omega.

El rostro de Lan Qiren pasó de la sorpresa a la ira al observar el comportamiento del omega, comenzando a gritarle para que se alejara de su sobrino y acatara las órdenes que se le estaban dando.

Wei Ying simplemente ignoro los gritos por parte del viejo Lan y separo su rostro de la espalda de su alfa para encararlo.

− Necesito hablar con él, no pueden negármelo – dijo sin dejar de rodear la cintura de su alfa.

− ¿Aun tienes el descaro de pedir que te escuchen? – Pregunto Lan Qiren con furia – ¡¿acaso quieres seguir lastimando a Wangji?!

− Eso no es lo que…

− ¡Ahórrate las excusas! – Dijo sin bajar el tono de voz − ¡Sizhui, Jingyi, llévenselo!

Tanto Sizhui y Jingyi se regresaron a ver nuevamente, incapaces de realizar la petición al ver la tensión en el ambiente.

− ¡No voy a irme sin que él me escuche!

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Lan Qiren trataba de alejar al omega que creía indigno de su sobrino mientras Wei Wuxian se mantenía en su sitio a lado de su esposo, firme en su posición de no irse hasta que este lo escuchara.

Lan Xichen al ver la discusión, soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio ya que estaba seguro que de no interceder en la misma, esta se extendería por más tiempo del que contaban en esos instantes. Estaba por intervenir en la discusión para calmar ambos cuando, la voz de su hermano resonó en el lugar, haciendo que tanto su tío como Wei Ying enmudecieran por lo ocurrido.

− Lan… Zhan…

− Wangji.

Lan Wangji quien había cerrado sus ojos tras elevar su voz para hacerles callar, respiro profundamente, tratando de apaciguar las emociones que estaba viviendo.

− Wei Ying – dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible para los demás pero, bastante claro para su omega.

−… − No pudo pronunciar palabras ya que seguía un tanto aturdido por el anterior grito de su alfa.

Lan Wangji se giró sobre sus talones, rompiendo el cálido abrazo en el que su esposo lo mantenía, dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro del mismo.

− Lan… Lan Zhan…

Su alfa apretó sus manos al ver el rostro preocupado y triste de su omega.

− ¡Wangji, tu omega no tiene voz ni voto en estos momentos, debes hacerle entender que…!

− Tío… − regresando a verle de reojo.

Lan Qiren se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con frustración, ya que conocía perfectamente la terquedad de su sobrino y por mucho que tratara de hacerle entender que su omega no debía meterse, él no le haría caso.

Al ver la molestia de su tío, Lan Wangji sabía que no podía seguir retrasando aquella reunión. Volvió a enfocar el rostro de su omega, acaricio su mejilla suavemente haciéndolo sonrojar y, sin previo aviso, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, intentando calmarlo aunque sabía que poco podía hacer.

− Lan Zhan… Yo…

Su alfa rompió el abrazo y lo contemplo unos segundos antes de llamar a su hijo, quien se acercó un tanto incómodo.

− Sizhui.

− Padre.

− Lleva a Wei Ying al Jingshi.

− Sí.

− Y no permitas que salga de ahí hasta que la reunión con los ancianos culmine.

Su hijo dudo en responder pero termino asintiendo con su cabeza.

Wei Ying no conforme con la decisión de su esposo, estaba por reclamar la orden pero, la intensa mirada que su alfa le estaba dedicando así como las fuertes feromonas que lo estaban rodeando, hizo que sus piernas temblaran y una sensación de hundimiento recorriera su cuerpo.

"_Así que… esta es la sensación de cuando un alfa te obliga a someterse a su orden"_ abrazándose así mismo por la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo _"Sé que Lan Zhan no tiene otra opción pero… No es justo"_

− Wei Ying… − haciendo que su omega alzara la cabeza y lo regresara a ver – Obedece.

Desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz de su alfa, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Respiro profundamente, tratando de controlarlas y evitando que estas escaparan, asintió con su cabeza.

Su alfa regreso a ver a su hijo y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que se llevara a su padre omega.

Sizhui y Jingyi se acercaron a Wei Ying quien negó con su cabeza cuando ambos trataron de tomarlo por los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el Jingshi sin regresar ver la figura de su esposo.

Cuando las tres figuras desaparecieron totalmente de su vista, el segundo Jade suspiro y se giró para encarar a un muy molesto Lan Qiren.

− Tal parece que tu omega nunca dejara de causar problemas.

− Tío…

− Tío – lo llamo Xichen – no estamos aquí para juzgar la relación actual de mi hermano y mi cuñado – recordándole sin más palabras la razón de la futura reunión.

Qiren resoplo y les dio la espalda.

− Los ancianos están esperando y llegar tarde va en contra de nuestras reglas – retomando el camino hacia el salón ancestral de los Lan.

* * *

El silencio en el cual la sala ancestral Lan se veía constantemente rodeada, se veía roto por los constantes gritos y discusiones que los ancianos sostenían entre ellos. Todos comentaban y opinaban lo mismo respecto a Wei Wuxian como omega del segundo maestro de su clan, cuya presencia había manchado su prestigio, uno que se había visto manchado desde mucho antes de lo que pensaban.

Xichen escuchaba cada protesta dicha, teniendo que respirar profundamente cada que alguno de los ancianos comenzaba despotricar contra su cuñado, siendo las mismas opiniones y quejas del resto, lo cual comenzaba a provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza por todo el ruido provocado por los mismos.

− ¡Siempre tuvimos razón respecto a ese Wei Wuxian, ha manchado el nombre de nuestro clan!

− ¡Un omega que abandona a su hijo no merece formar parte de nosotros!

− ¡Abandono al futuro heredero de nuestro clan, merece ser castigado y expulsado de nuestro clan!

− ¡Nunca debimos permitir su ingreso!

− ¡Con razón no ha podido darle un heredero a Wangji, es un castigo por el pecado que cometió!

Con cada frase dicha por parte de los ancianos, su corazón se partía poco a poco en pedazos. No solo estaba sufriendo por el hecho de que su propio omega le ocultara un secreto de esa índole también, porque en parte él también era culpable de todo ello, si tan solo le hubiese dicho lo que sentía en aquellos instantes, ¿habría cambiado la situación?, ¿su cachorro estaría con ellos?

Lan Wangji apretó con fuerza sus manos, tratando con fuerza de no responder a todas las acusaciones que los viejos maestros de su clan proferían sobre su esposo, pero frustración que estaba sintiendo poco a poco minaban su auto control y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más soportaría.

− Wangji – lo llamo su hermano percatándose del conflicto interno que su hermano estaba viviendo.

− Hermano – regresando a verle.

Xichen le sonrió suavemente y coloco su mano sobre sui hombro, dándole a entender que, aun cuando la situación era complicada, él no se apartaría de su lado.

Los ancianos seguían discutiendo, elevando su voz con enojo y furia en ellas, tratando de hacerle ver a los dos jades, el enorme error que habían cometido al dejar que ex patriarca Yiling entrara a su clan.

Lan Qiren se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte de la reunión, escuchando atentamente cada palabra dicha por los ancianos, compartiendo los sentimientos y opiniones de los mismos. Es cierto que Wei Wuxian nunca le agrado, que siempre tuvo presente lo indigno que era para ser la pareja de su sobrino pero, sus ancestros eran testigos de la enorme paciencia que siempre le tuvo solo por ser su omega, que solo cuando paso el tiempo y Wangji no tenía herederos, busco una solución basada en sus propias reglas, no por que deseara hacer sufrir al mismo, simplemente deseaba que tuviera familia, aunque eso significase que tuvieran que mantener a Wuxian en Gusu aun cuando su sobrino desposara a otro omega.

Pero, ¿cometer un pecado de esa índole? ¿Abandonar un hijo? Definitivamente, esta vez haría lo que fuera para alejar a su sobrino de aquel omega, aunque eso significara que este lo odiara por el resto de su existencia.

Elevo su mano pidiendo a todos guardaran silencio a lo cual, los demás ancianos acataron con algo de resistencia y tomo la palabra.

− Wei Wuxian cometió un terrible pecado, abandonar al primogénito del segundo maestro de nuestro clan y todavía tener el descaro de desposarlo como si nada hubiese ocurrido – comento obteniendo el asentimiento de todos – nuestro clan no puede mantenerse al margen y hacer como si nada sucedió. Las reglas son claras, un omega perteneciente a nuestro clan que ha cometido un acto tan ruin solo puede tener un castigo.

− ¡Merece la muerte! – grito uno de los ancianos.

− ¡¿Quién no nos asegura que él tomo la vida del bebe para deshacerse del mismo?!

Aquellas palabras alteraron a Wangji, quien estuvo a punto de replicar pero, la mano de su hermano sobre su brazo lo detuvieron, acto que le hizo regresar a verle, encontrándose con un semblante serio en su rostro, indicándole con un movimiento de su cabeza que guardara la calma.

− Es cierto que merece la pena máxima por lo hecho pero… El ya pago con su vida al morir la primera vez – dijo Qiren ganándose la indignación de todos por lo dicho y haciéndoles callar con un ademan de su mano para continuar su discurso – por ello, el clan Lan no pedirá su vida como pago.

− ¡¿No pretenderás que lo perdonemos?! – Hablo un anciano a su lado − ¡¿Que mejor castigo que ese para un hereje e inmoral como lo es Wei Wuxian?!

− No, nuestras reglas son absolutas y debe ser castigado.

− ¡¿Entonces?!

− Por el acto cometido, sugiero que Wei Wuxian reciba 30 azotes por abandonar al primogénito de Wangji, ser repudiado por este y finalmente ser exiliado de nuestro clan.

− ¡Wei Ying no recibirá ese castigo! – dijo Wangji tras escuchar el fuerte castigo que su tío pretendía infringir en su omega, sobre todo con el estado actual en el que se encontraba – mucho menos voy a repudiarlo – ganándose la desaprobación de todos los ancianos y enfrentado la intensa mirada de su tío – Si culpan a mi omega por el crimen que cometió entonces… Yo también debería ser tratado como culpable del mismo.

− Tu no hiciste nada Wangji, ese omega…

− Wei Ying solo lleva la mitad de la carga de los sucedido, yo también rompí las reglas – aseguro con firmeza – tuve intimidad con un omega que no era mi cónyuge y producto de ello, concebimos un hijo.

− Wangji – lo llamo su tío – tú ya te redimiste de tus culpas, recibiste el castigo que merecías por proteger a ese omega, si hay un crimen del cual se te deba culpar, es el de haber caído en sus redes – acercándose a él pero manteniendo un poco su distancia.

− Lamento que mis decisiones hayan afectado a nuestro clan – declaro Wangji con voz apagada.

− No tienes que disculparte, solo debemos castigarlo y exiliarlo de nuestro clan así podrás repudiarlo y desposar a un omega digno de tu posición, con el cual podrás continuar con el linaje de nuestra familia.

− Con todo respeto tío pero… Puede que mis decisiones no sean las correctas pero, nunca me retractare de ellas. Escogí a Wei Ying para ser mi cónyuge por el resto de mi existencia y si debo afrontar los errores que ambos cometimos… Lo hare a su lado.

− ¡Wangji…!

Los ancianos levantaron nuevamente su voz, indignados por poca comprensión que su segundo maestro estaba teniendo con la situación actual, negándose a repudiar al omega que los había humillado con aquel acto tan atroz.

Xichen al notar que no llegarían a un acuerdo y tomando a consideración cada opinión dada durante el transcurso de la reunión, dio un paso al frente, haciendo callar a todos cuando la presencia del líder de su clan se manifestó gracias a las fuertes feromonas que estaba despidiendo.

− He escuchado cada una de las opiniones y sugerencias que este consejo ha manifestado. Ciertamente, nuestras reglas son absolutas y quebrantarlas significa sufrir un castigo que iguale el valor de la falta – levantando su mano para detener a su hermano quien hizo intento de hablar − pero… No podemos dar un castigo sin escuchar la versión de la parte acusada.

− ¡¿Quieres escucharlo?! – Pregunto un anciano − ¡¿qué más pruebas necesitas para castigar a ese omega?! ¡Abandono al hijo de tu hermano! ¡¿no es prueba suficiente de que no merece estar entre nosotros?!

Los demás ancianos secundaron las palabras de su compañero.

− Es cierto que el crimen que cometió es grave pero, no puedo dictar un veredicto sin escucharle, ¿qué clase de personas seriamos si lo castigamos sin saber sus motivos?, ¿es esa la justicia que nuestro clan ha predicado durante generaciones?

Los ancianos callaron ante las palabras de su líder.

− Además, Wangji tiene razón, no podemos castigar solo a Wei Wuxian por el crimen que cometió, lo que ocurrió fue producto de algo que les concierne a ambos y como tal, ambos deben ser juzgados… No por ser un Lan mi hermano debe ser indultado.

− ¡Xichen, no pretenderás castigar a tu hermano por culpa de ese omega! – levanto la voz Qiren.

− Mi hermano también rompió las reglas – le respondido haciéndole callar, regresando a ver a su hermano menor un segundo después – sabes que lo que hiciste va contra nuestras reglas, tuviste intimidad con un omega que no era tu cónyuge.

− Mmm…

Sonriéndole suavemente antes de regresar a ver a su tío y a los ancianos.

− Por romper las reglas de nuestro clan y yacer con un omega antes del matrimonio, mi hermano deberá recluirse durante seis meses – declaro generando protestas entre los ancianos – no tendrá contacto con nadie salvo con los discípulos que lleven sus alimentos y las visitas que como líder de la secta le hare cada semana.

Su hermano Wangji asintió bajando la cabeza.

− Respecto a Wei Wuxian, mientras mi hermano se encuentre en reclusión, será llevado a la casa de las Gentianas*, donde vivirá aislado de todos a excepción de su hijo, mi persona y los discípulos que se encargaran de sus necesidades… − haciendo con ello que su hermano lo regresara a ver con sorpresa, ya que el pasado de esa casa era conocido por todos los presentes – este aislamiento durara el mismo tiempo que el de mi hermano, después de ello llevaremos a cabo el juicio en su contra – recorriendo el lugar con la mirada − ¿alguna duda?

Todos los presentes murmuraron por lo bajo, inconformes por la decisión de su líder, opiniones que Lan Qiren escucho por lo que volvió a tomar la palabras.

− ¿Es tu última palabra Xichen?

− Lo es – le aseguro – esa es la orden que he dado y espero todos la sigan al pie de la letra.

Lan Qiren solo lo contemplo con el ceño fruncido antes de respirar profundamente.

− Si es tu decisión, así se hará.

Todos los ancianos se levantaron de sus asientos y tras dedicarle una reverencia a su líder, uno a uno abandonaron el salón ancestral, inconformes por la decisión que su líder había tomado acerca del destino del omega.

− Solo espero que sepas lo que haces – le dijo a su sobrino antes de dar la media vuelta y salir junto al resto de los ancianos.

Una vez el salón se quedó en total silencio, Xichen soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio.

− Hermano.

Xichen se giró y le sonrió ligeramente.

− No te preocupes, me encargare de que mi cuñado no se altere y que su embarazo siga sin problema alguno.

− Mmm…

− ¿Quieres ir a despedirte de él?

Su hermano abrió su boca pero no salió sonido alguno, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que era para el mismo encontrar las palabras.

− No.

− ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto un tanto intrigado – preguntara por ti.

Su hermano negó con su cabeza.

− Es mejor así, yo…

− Entiendo – le aseguro – necesitas tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

− Mmm…

− De acuerdo, toma este tiempo de reclusión para reflexionar sobre tus errores y poner en orden tus ideas, así podrán hablarlo con calma cuando se vuelvan a ver.

Wangji asintió y bajo su cabeza.

− Todo saldrá bien – le dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro – hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerle.

− Hermano.

− Una vez cometí el error de mantenerme al margen cuando decidiste protegerle, permití que te marcaran cuando pude detener el castigo.

− Eso no es culpa tuya, yo elegí y mis actos tuvieron consecuencias.

− Lo sé, pero siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué diferente seria todo si desde un inicio te hubiese apoyado?

−…

− No volveré a cometer el mismo error, si esta en mis manos proteger a ambos, lo hare sin duda alguna.

* * *

Con calma y desinterés, pasaba las páginas de aquel viejo diario.

Su mente estaba totalmente perdida, no siendo consciente de las palabras del mismo, aturdido por los nervios que le generaba los miles de pensamientos referentes a la apresurada reunión entre su esposo, su cuñado y el consejo de ancianos, uno que seguramente tras cerrarse las puertas del salón ancestral, no midieron sus palabras, despotricando en su contra los miles de errores y pecados que cometió en su vida pasada, sobre todo el haber dejado ir a su hijo sin siquiera replanteárselo.

Pero… ¿Que más podía hacer en esos momentos?

El sentimiento de soledad que lo embargo durante los meses de gestación fueron duros, muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente. La idea de buscar a su esposo y decirle sobre él bebe, las imágenes que su mente imaginaba acerca del odia que este le tenía o, creía que le tenía, el rechazo, el abandono cuando dijera que no era suyo… Su mente no era la mejor y tomo la decisión que creyó mejor para su hijo.

Crecer lejos de él, del mundo de la cultivación que estaba lleno de odio, sangre y muerte, de las personas que buscaban matarlo… Quería que su hijo fuera feliz y solo estando lejos de él lo lograría o, al menos eso creyó cuando lo entrego a su cuñado.

Comprendía la sorpresa, la decepción y el enojo que aquella verdad provoco pero, ¿no tenía derecho a que lo escucharan? ¿A que explicara sus razones? Sabía perfectamente que aquellos viejos tomarían la oportunidad para demandar un divorcio y un posible exilio pero, esperaba que su cuñado fuera más consciente y le permitiera defenderse… Al menos deseaba eso, si su esposo le negaba su perdón y tomaba la decisión de divorciarse, lo aceptaría sin negarse, todo lo que quería era que Lan Zhan fuera feliz y si su partida era lo único que lograría eso, se iría sin más, aunque sabía que el vínculo que los unía los comenzaría a lastimar y, por lo que sabía de ellos, comúnmente los omegas eran los que no soportaban cuando el vínculo se rompía… Quizás solo su muerte seria el pago por el pecado que cometió.

Cerró el diario y se apoyó sobre la mesa, tratando de relajarse aunque sabía que no podría por los nervios que estaba viviendo.

− Necesito aire – dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Se levantó del asiento, metiendo el diario dentro de su ropa y se giró para encaminarse hacia la puerta pero, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso la puerta del Jingshi se abrió, dejando pasar a Lan Xichen, quien al verlo le dedico una suave sonrisa, una que no tenía el característico brillo que Wuxian conocía sino, un ápice de tristeza y melancolía.

− Joven Wei.

− Zewu−Jun – haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

− No hay necesidad de las formalidades – dijo con calma – somos familia después de todo.

Wei Ying bajo la mirada al escuchar la última frase.

− Dudo que sigamos siéndolo − murmuro – no después de lo que hice.

Xichen guardo silencio unos instantes, contemplando la silueta de su cuñado, notando el aire triste y nervioso que este poseía, alejado de su habitual alegría.

− Aun no se decide nada – respondido.

− ¿He? – regresándolo a ver con confusión − ¿Por qué?, ¿sucedió algo? – Pregunto con preocupación − ¿Y Lan Zhan? ¿Él está bien?

− Lo está – contesto rápidamente al ver la preocupación del omega – solo que, al igual que usted, él también fue juzgado.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – No comprendiendo la razón de lo dicho − ¡El no hizo nada malo, fui yo quien cometió el crimen!

− Ciertamente, la razón principal de la reunión fue juzgar sus acciones pero, mi hermano se negó a que solo tú llevaras la carga del mismo.

"_Lan Zhan… ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó internamente _"siempre termino dándote problemas y haciéndote sufrir"_

− Además mi hermano también quebranto las reglas – continuo hablando − tuvo intimidad con un omega que no era su cónyuge y concibió un hijo, algo que para nuestro clan es indigno e inmoral.

− Pero… Eso… Fue mi culpa… Mi celo, en esos momentos… Él solo… − comenzando a responder con tartamudeos – Fue mi culpa que sucediera, yo lo provoque.

− Desconozco los detalles de cómo sucedió, Wangji no quiso decirme pero, por lo que me acabas de decir, el celo solo fue un conducto que disparo los sentimientos que mi hermano tenía por ti. Los Lan somos educados para respetar a los omegas, nos enseñan el autocontrol para ser fuertes ante cualquier situación, incluso al celo de un omega, si estamos por perder el control ante sus feromonas podemos optar por dejarnos inconscientes así que…

−…

− Si compartieron un calor, por muy aturdido que estuviera mi hermano en esos momentos, puedo asegurar que sabía lo que hacía y por ello debe afrontar las consecuencias.

Wei Ying se abrazó así mismo, temblando ligeramente por lo que su cuñado le había dicho.

− ¿Que le pasara? – dijo una vez se recuperó del momentáneo aturdimiento − ¿Lo van a castigar? – sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Xichen soltó un suspiro y asintió con su cabeza.

− ¿Cuál…? − intento preguntar pero su voz le fallo.

− Mi hermano estará en reclusión por los próximos seis meses, impedido de salir ni tener contacto con los demás.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el omega, recordando los tres años que su esposo vivido recluido producto de los latigazos que recibió tras agredir a los ancianos de su clan y, al igual que ahora, todo era culpa suya.

− ¿Puedo verlo? – Pregunto con temor – Quiero explicarle… Yo…

Xichen negó con su cabeza.

− Mi hermano entro en reclusión, me temo que lo podrás ver hasta que se cumplan los seis meses.

Wei Ying bajo la cabeza y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía por las palabras dichas y un ligero mareo lo invadía, teniendo que apoyarse en la silla cercana, sentándose cuando el mismo comenzó a intensificarse.

− ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Xichen al ver lo pálido que se había puesto.

− Si, solo… Es un mareo – aseguro tapando su boca con la palma de su mano al sentir las náuseas asaltarlo – y nauseas… Seguro algo me cayó mal.

"_Más bien es el pequeño cachorro el que está haciendo que te sientas mal" _pensó Xichen con calma.

− Mientras… Mientras Lan Zhan está en reclusión, ¿qué harán conmigo? – Pregunto tras recuperarse del breve malestar – ¿me enviaran lejos?

− No, durante los próximos meses vivirás en la casa de las Gentianas.

− Oh… − Wei Ying no dijo más palabras, comprendiendo hacia donde quería llegar su cuñado con aquella decisión – Los ancianos no querrán que escape, supongo que es lo mejor, considerando mi posición actual.

− No fue su decisión – ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de su cuñado – fue mía.

−…

− Era lo mejor, considerando lo sucedido y para evitar un encuentro con los ancianos, además mi tío… No iba a ser nada considerado contigo.

− Entiendo.

− Ciertamente no podrá salir de ese lugar pero, podrá recibir visitas.

− ¿Cualquier persona?

− No, solo Sizhui, los discípulos que estarán asignados a llevar sus necesidades así como yo mismo.

Wei Ying trago con fuerza y se levantó del asiento.

− Entonces… Solo recogeré algunas cosas que necesito – dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

− Muy bien, te dejo solo entonces – dijo girándose un poco – Sizhui y Jingyi vendrán más tarde para acompañarle.

Wei Ying Asintió.

Xichen le dio la espalda y dio unos cuantos pasos, dispuesto a salir del Jingshi pero, la pregunta que se había formulado en su mente tras conocer aquella verdad, apareció nuevamente en su cabeza por lo que, se detuvo ante la sorpresa de su cuñado.

− ¿Sucede algo?

El mayor de los jades dudo unos segundos pero, tras pensarlo se giró nuevamente para encarar a su cuñado y preguntar lo que pasaba por su mente.

− Joven Wei, hay algo que he deseado preguntarle pero, no estoy seguro de hacerlo.

− Si soy el único que puede resolver sus preguntas, lo hare sin dudar – contesto − ¿qué es?

− ¿Me responderá sinceramente?

Wei Ying sonrió de forma melancólica.

− Llegados a este punto, ¿de qué me serviría mentir? − le afirmo sin emoción alguna.

− Muy bien – acercándose al omega – la razón por la cual entrego al bebe fue… ¿porque era el hijo de mi hermano?

Wei Wuxian abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta y por lo que el alfa estaba insinuando con ello.

− ¿Qué? – Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado − ¿Por qué cree…? ¿En serio cree que lo hice por eso?

− Lamento si lo he ofendido pero, haciendo memoria de su pasado, en aquellos momentos su relación con mi hermano no era la mejor así que… Lo siento si erre al pensar de ese modo.

− No, No tiene que disculparse – se apresuró a responderle – tiene razones para pensar así, cualquiera que conozca mi pasado pensaría de ese modo.

− ¿Entonces?

− No niego que mi relación con Lan Zhan era… Complicada pero, no fue por eso que entregue a nuestro hijo, si fuera por esa razón ni siquiera lo hubiese tenido.

Xichen asintió pero no hablo, dejando que su cuñado continuara hablando.

− Cuando sucedió lo que pasó con Lan Zhan… La opción de quedar embarazado era inconcebible, sobre todo cuando Wen Qing había dicho que por el uso de la energía resentida había una alta posibilidad de que mi cuerpo se hubiese vuelto infértil así que… Descubrir que estaba embarazado fue un shock, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, nervios, ansiedad. Tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida como para pensar en tener hijos pero, cuando Shijie se enteró… Mi embarazo fue tranquilo gracias a ella y el pavo real.

− ¿Pavo real? – pregunto Xichen ante el curioso nombre.

− Jin Zixuan… Así le decíamos Jiang Cheng y yo – riendo ligeramente.

− Ya veo.

− Durante esos meses, mi mente fue un caos total pero, si algo puedo asegurar es que comencé a amar a esa personita que comenzó a crecer dentro de mí.

− Si lo llegaste a amar, ¿Por qué dejarlo? ¿Por qué no buscaste a mi hermano para decirle cerca de su futura paternidad?

− Muchas veces pensé en hacerlo pero, tenía mucho miedo. ¿Qué posibilidad había que me creyera? Sobre todo cuando corrían miles de rumores sobre mi supuesto "libertinaje" – enfatizando con sus dedos la palabra – además, en aquellos días creía que Lan Zhan me odiaba y lo que sucedió fue solo producto de un imprevisto celo al que se vio obligado a corresponder. Y ni hablar de Lan Qiren y los ancianos, que seguramente dirían que solo quería obligar a su amado jade a tomar una paternidad que ni era suya.

− …

− Entregar a mi hijo no fue una decisión hecha al vapor – murmuro bajando la cabeza – sopese las posibilidades pero, teniendo a más de la mitad del mundo de la cultivación tras mi cabeza, ¿qué probabilidad había que mi hijo sobreviviera? Sí se hubiera quedado conmigo, hubiese muerto en el asedio así que… Cuando nació, se lo entregue a mi Shijie para que le buscara una buena familia, para que creciera feliz y sano lejos de toda la muerte que me rodeaba – regresando a ver a su cuñado – puede que mi decisión fuera errada pero, hice lo que creí mejor en esos momentos… Todo pensando en su futuro, aun cuando dejarlo ir significo que mi alma se desgarrara por el dolor.

− Comprendo pero, no me queda claro ¿Por qué cuando regreso no le dijo nada?, estoy seguro que mi hermano hubiese comprendido lo sucedido, ¿Por qué seguir ocultándoselo?

− Porque no lo recordaba.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Recuerda lo que me pregunto aquel día en el templo?

−… − Comenzando a rememorar los hechos de aquel día en específico – quiere decir que…

− Mi mente sigue teniendo lagunas acerca de mis últimos días pero, también hay cosas del pasado que están borradas y, lo sucedido acerca de mi embarazo eran una de ellas.

− Entonces… ¿No recordabas haber estado embarazado?

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza.

Xichen no comento nada, solo contuvo la mirada sobre la de su cuñado, buscando algún ápice de duda o que le indicara que todo lo dicho era una simple mentira bien elaborada pero, lo único que aquellos ojos plateados le demostraron, era un sentimiento de dolor y arrepentimiento.

− Ahora entiendo – dijo en un susurro inaudible para el omega – fue la falta de memoria que posee y la mala comunicación entre ambos lo que genero todo esto.

− ¿Qué?

− Nada – negando con su cabeza – gracias por ser sincero y responderme.

Wei Ying solo sonrió.

− Entonces, me retiro, te dejare solo para que prepares las cosas que llevaras contigo.

− Claro, tendré todo listo para cuando Sizhui y Jingyi vengan.

Xichen asintió con su cabeza, extendiendo su mano hacia su cuñado el cual, sin que hubiese palabras de por medio, entendió lo que el primer jade le pedía. Soltando un largo suspiro metió su mano dentro de su túnica, sacando la pieza de jade que le permitía entrar y salir de la montaña sin necesidad de permiso, entregándosela unos segundos después. Xichen la tomo, guardándola dentro de su túnica, le dedico una suave sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta para finalmente salir del Jingshi, dejando nuevamente a Wei Wuxian solo con todos sus remordimientos pasados.

* * *

Qiren escuchaba atentamente las quejas que los ancianos tenían tras la reunión con su líder. Ninguno de ellos llego a pensar que Xichen tomaría aquella drástica decisión, ¿castigar a su propio hermano por culpa de aquel indigno omega? Debía estar bromeando, el único que debía ser castigado y expulsado del clan era ele x patriarca Yiling, al menos esa era la idea cuando escucharon de boca del viejo Qiren, el pecado que este había cometido hacía más de trece años.

Debían pensar en algo pero, con la decisión del líder de su clan, ¿Qué posibilidades tenían de actuar sin romper las reglas?

− ¡Qiren debes hacer al! – Menciono uno de ellos − ¡convence a Xichen de que cambie esa orden!

− ¡Tiene razón, Wangji no debía ser castigado!

− ¡Todo es culpa de ese omega, si nunca hubiese entrado a nuestro clan!

− ¡Pero Wangji lo tomo como esposo! ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

Cada uno comencé a lanzar sus inconformidades respecto al veredicto, querían deshacerse de Wei Wuxian pero, mientras Xichen lo protegiera usando sus propias reglas en su contra ¿Qué camino podrían tomar?

− Qiren… Debes ayudarnos, tú más que nadie sabe lo que ese omega ha causado desde que llego – le dijo un anciano a su lado – sino hacemos algo, no sabemos que otro pecado cometerá y manchara nuestro apellido.

Qiren escucho al anciano de su clan y tras acariciar su barba, se levantó de su lugar.

− Entiendo sus inconformidades – comento colocando sus manos tras su espalda – todos en esta sala saben lo difícil que ha sido para mí tener que convivir con ese omega, soportar cada error que ha cometido, el ver como mi sobrino caía en sus redes, el cómo soporto el castigo que le impusimos hace trece años… Y ahora esto.

− ¿Qué podemos hacer Qiren?

− Para nuestra mala suerte, me temo que por ahora solo podemos esperar.

− ¡Pero Qiren! – gritaron al unísono.

− Sé que es difícil acatar las reglas cuando se trata de enjuiciar a un criminal pero, Xichen es el líder y el tomo esta decisión.

Todos los ancianos guardaron silencio.

− Lo única manera en la que podríamos enjuiciarlo sin que Xichen pueda intervenir, es que Wei Wuxian cometa un error.

− Aunque lo cometa, tu sobrino lo protegerá.

− No si viola el castigo que el mismo le impuso.

− ¿De verdad crees que ese omega trate de escapar? – Le pregunto el anciano – sabe que está a un paso de ser expulsado, dudo que lo haga, sobre todo cuando está al tanto que Wangji y Xichen estarán ahí para cubrir sus faltas.

− Si comete ese error de querer escapar para no ser enjuiciado… Ni Xichen podrá defenderle.

− Entonces… ¿Solo esperaremos a que cometa un error?

− Con su historial, es posible que suceda – respirando profundamente – solo nos queda esperar y ver.

Todos los ancianos asintieron a sus palabras aun con la molestia y la ira recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

* * *

"_Ambos recibieron un castigo por el error que cometieron hace trece años. Mi hermano se mantendrá en reclusión durante seis meses sin tener contacto con el exterior mientras Wei Wuxian se mantendrá aislado en la casa que alguna vez perteneció mi madre por el mismo tiempo que mi hermano. Sé que no es la resolución que esperabas pero, fue la única alternativa que encontré para ganar tiempo y poder proteger a ambos… Espero comprendas lo que hice, te prometo que encontrare una forma de tu hermano sea indultado"_

Continuo leyendo la breve carta que Xichen le había mandado de forma urgente. Ciertamente, estaba indignado por su decisión, su hermano no merecía ser aislado por un error que cometió en el pasado, uno que había cometido basándose en todas las opciones que tuvo en aquellos momentos. Quizás hizo mal al no confiar en el segundo maestro de Gusu pero, teniendo a más de la mitad del mundo de la cultivación tras él y esperando su hijo fuera feliz, ¿Qué esperaban que decidiera?

Bajo la carta y la dejo sobre el escritorio, pensando en que debía responder. Sus emociones seguían un tanto alteradas, no solo por lo que había leído sino, por la aun inconclusa discusión que tenía pendiente con su pareja.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Lan Xichen arribaría a Yunmeng para hablar de lo sucedido entre ambos y por la resolución hecha en Gusu, seguramente ese día estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Tras meditarlo varias veces y el saber que su pareja llegaría a su secta, tomo la carta y la doblo, guardándola en el cajón del escritorio, después de todo Lan Xichen vendría ¿para qué molestarse en contestarla?

Soltó un largo suspiro, levantándose de su asiento para salir del despacho y tomar un poco de aire, sintiendo como la tensión que el problema de su hermano le había provocado, poco a poco se iba de sus hombros.

Cuando la brisa del exterior rozo su rostro, alzo la cabeza y sus ojos contemplaron el cielo, enviando una pequeña oración al mismo.

"_Yanli… Hermana… Donde quiera que estés, ayuda al idiota de nuestro hermano, él te necesita más que nunca"_

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención, guardando rápidamente dentro de su túnica el pequeño quemador de incienso así como el diario de su cuñado, ya que de todas sus pertenencias aquellos dos objetos eran los que más le importaban en aquel momento, sobre todo cuando quizás gracias a ambos podría encontrar algún indicio acerca de su hijo.

Al cerciorarse que ambos estaban bien resguardados, se encamino a la puerta para abrirla, encontrando a su hijo Sizhui frente a la misma, quien al verlo le dirigió un triste sonrisa.

− A−Yuan.

− Madre.

− ¿Y Jingyi?, ¿no vendría contigo?

− No pudo venir, tiene que cumplir con el castigo que mi padre le impuso.

− Oh, cierto – dijo recordando el castigo que su esposo le había puesto cuando estaban en Torre Koi.

− ¿Tienes todo listo?

Wei Ying asintió y se alejó de la puerta para regresar al interior del Jingshi, siendo seguido por hijo. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, donde una sola caja estaba sobre la misma.

− ¿Es todo lo que llevaras? – le pregunto su hijo.

− No tengo muchas pertenencias, la mayoría son de Lan Zhan – aseguro sin regresar a verlo − además, no necesito más cosas, sobre todo cuando estaré aislado por tantos meses.

Sizhui bajo la cabeza por las palabras de su padre omega, quien al ver el gesto se acercó a él y acaricio su mejilla.

− No te preocupes, estaré bien – le aseguro dedicándole una sutil sonrisa – pero no perdamos tiempo, es mejor irnos antes de que Qiren o los ancianos crean que hui.

Su hijo soltó una pequeña risa por lo dicho, tomando la caja entre sus manos para después salir del Jingshi, mientras Wei Ying le dedicaba una triste mirada al lugar que había sido su hogar hasta ahora.

"_Solo espero poder volver junto a Lan Zhan"_ pensó antes de dar la vuelta, salir del Jingshi y cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

La pequeña casa se encontraba en una zona retirada del clan Lan, la misma estaba rodeada por vegetación, hermosas flores y un pequeño claro. El aire era limpio y puro, no había sonido alguno en el lugar por lo que se respiraba un ambiente frio y lleno de soledad.

Conforme avanzaron hacia la misma un sentimiento de melancolía se apodero de su pecho, el cual le hizo pensar si Madame Lan se había sentido así durante los años que vivido en aquel lugar. Lejos de sus hijos y esposo. No sabía todos los detalles de la relación de los padres de Lan Zhan, nunca se le ocurrió preguntárselo, no por falta de curiosidad sino, porque creyó que era un tema algo doloroso para su esposo y él no quería que sufriera más de la cuenta.

Si su esposo deseaba compartir aquella historia estará dispuesto a escucharla en caso contrario, lo aceptaría sin protestar.

Sizhui abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa, entrando a la misma siendo seguido por Wei Ying. El interior no era diferente al Jingshi, tenía todo lo necesario para poder habitarla, salvo que el frio de aquel lugar contrastaba con la calidez que tenía el hogar que compartía con su esposo, algo a lo que no estaba seguro verse capaz de acostumbrarse.

− Dentro de unas horas traerán la comida – le dijo su hijo dejando la caja en la mesa – y en la noche un discípulo vendrá para preparar el baño.

− No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.

− Zewu−Jun fue muy claro en que atendiéramos todas las necesidades que podrías tener.

Wei Ying sonrió al escucharlo, nunca creyó que Zewu−Jun se preocuparía por él, sabía que durante aquellos cinco años, el resentimiento que le guardo durante trece años por lo sucedido con su hermano había menguado, al menos lo suficiente como para considerarlo parte de su familia pero, después de lo que descubrieron supuso que él sería el primero en ignorarlo y castigarlo… Saber que se había equivocado le hacía feliz de algún modo.

− ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto su hijo.

El negó con su cabeza.

− De acuerdo, debo irme entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

− Claro.

Su hijo se giró un poco con la intención de dar la media vuelta e irse pero se detuvo, gesto que llamo su atención sobre todo cuando noto un poco de confusión en su rostro.

− ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto.

− Yo…− bajando la cabeza.

− ¿Quiere preguntarme algo?

Sizhui abrió su boca un par de veces pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

− Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea – sonriéndole suavemente.

− Este… Yo… Es cierto lo que…

− ¿Lo que…?

Sizhui respiro profundamente y pregunto.

− ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

− Es contra las reglas escuchar conversaciones ajenas – le recordó con un poco de diversión, haciéndole sonrojar − ¿qué es lo que dicen?

− ¿Que tuviste un hijo con padre y que lo abandonaste por ser de él? – agachando la cabeza.

− Oh… − desviando la mirada ante la pregunta – eso…

− Mmm…

Wei Ying suspiro y respondido.

− Es cierto que Lan Zhan y yo tuvimos un hijo antes de que muriera – sorprendiendo a su hijo por la respuesta – pero, te seguro que las razones del por qué lo entregue no son las que escuchaste − regresando a verle – en aquellos días no era consciente de los sentimientos de Lan Zhan así que, tenía la idea de que me odiaba.

− Pero padre no…

− Lo sé, pero todo el mundo lo creía, incluyéndome.

− …

− No entregue a nuestro hijo por que fuera hijo de Lan Zhan… Las circunstancias no me dejaron otra opción pero, aun después de tantos años sigo amando a ese bebe y no hay día que no me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Sizhui amplio sus ojos al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de su padre omega. Con el corazón lleno de aflicción, se acercó rápidamente a él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, tratando de transmitirle un poco del consuelo que el mismo necesitaba.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sé que no es un drama súper wow y el castigo menos pero, trate de darle un poco de dramatismo y comprensión.

Debo decir que no se si hice bien al colocar a Qiren como "malo" en esta historia, obviamente no es malo, malo, simplemente que hace lo que cree correcto, sobre todo por el bienestar de sus sobrinos, aunque uno como lector dirá "pinche viejo" aunque… Debo añadir que, hay algo más detrás de eso pero, se verá mucho más adelante.

Sobre Xichen trate de hacerle ver como un buen hermano y líder, quien sigue las reglas pero a la vez trata de proteger a su familia, ya que en el pasado se mantuvo al margen de lo que sucedía con su hermano así que, ahora trata de compensarlo.

Sobre Wangxian, bueno, estarán separados un tiempo, ya que Lan Zhan también se culpa de lo sucedido y Wei Ying se culpa por el castigo de su esposo. Hay un punto que quiero aclarar sobre el primero, no sé si la escena donde LZ hizo que Wwx obedeciera fue comprendida, el no uso la voz de mando ya que nunca la usaría con su omega pero, no sé si se entendió bien… Así que, díganme si comprendieron que LZ solo trato de que Wwx se mantuviera al margen de eso ya que él quería arreglarlo.

A partir de aquí el problema de los Juniors queda al margen, al menos de forma reducida ya que todo se desarrolla en Gusu por lo que no habrá escenas de eso, pero tratare de abordar el tema de otra manera hasta que se resuelva lo del juicio y Wangxian.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Los ancianos y Qiren se quedan sentados mientras Wangxian cumple el castigo?

¿Wangxian se arreglara?

¿Xicheng se reconciliara?

¿Wei Ying soportara el encierro y descubrirá su embarazo?

¿Que pasara con el diario de Zixuan ahora?

Todo esto se resolverá en los próximos capítulos.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles sus votos y comentarios, me alegra que les guste este intento de Fanfic, no soy una gran escritora pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Bye, Bye!


	11. Capitulo X

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

"_El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla".− Manuel Vicent_

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente.

La soledad era su única compañía en aquella pequeña casa, las pocas veces que la frialdad se iba era cuando su hijo y Jingyi lo visitaban durante la hora de la comida, informándole de todo lo sucedido, sus clases, los castigos que el segundo tenía que hacer cuando rompió las reglas, entre otras situaciones que no eran importantes pero le gustaba escuchar.

Algunas cartas por parte de su hermano y sobrino le habían sido entregadas, donde el primero le pedía que se comportara, al menos durante aquellos seis meses, así Xichen tendría más posibilidades de ayudarle a salvarse del castigo por parte de los ancianos mientras su sobrino, le preguntaba si todo estaba bien ya que por alguna razón le fue impedido ir a Gusu a visitarlo aunque, intuía que su visita a Gusu tenía que ver más con su hijo que con él.

Tales cartas solo le indicaban una cosa, que lo sucedido con él y su esposo se había mantenido en secreto, seguramente los ancianos estaban tomando medidas para que la situación no fuera expuesta al público, temerosos del escándalo que provocaría en el mundo de la cultivación si se enteraban que el ex patriarca Yiling, había abandonado a su propio hijo antes de morir en el asedio y, con lo moralmente correctos que eran, no dudaba que hubiesen inventado una "enfermedad" ante su ausencia en las cazas nocturnas de aquella semana y en los próximos meses.

− Como si una enfermedad fuera suficientemente creíble para dejarnos incapacitados – murmuro entre dientes mientras seguía comiendo los alimentos que su hijo le había traído.

− Para ellos es más fácil decir eso, así evitan dar más explicaciones – le aseguro su hijo quien estaba sirviendo un poco de té y se lo ofreció un segundo después.

− Una excusa que no todos se tragaran – tomando un poco de su te, arrugando la cara al hacerlo – en serio, ¿no me dejaran siquiera tomar un sorbo de alcohol?

− Lo siento, Zewu−Jun fue muy específico en ese detalle – sonriéndole ligeramente – el alcohol está prohibido hasta nuevo aviso.

− ¿También él? – Rodando los ojos − ¿qué les pasa a los dos jades? ¿Me quieren volver abstemio?

Su hijo solo se encogió de hombros, riendo por el pequeño berrinche de su padre omega.

− Lo que si me sorprende es que hagan mi comida con carne cuando comúnmente… Ya sabes… Solo son verduras.

− Bueno eso… Padre me pidió que me asegurara de que te alimentaras correctamente por ello le pedí Zewu−Jun permiso de ir al mercado a comprar lo necesario y los cocineros aun cuando al inicio estaban un tanto negativos a hacerlo, aceptaron al final al ser una orden de nuestro líder.

Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Wei Ying, saber que su esposo aun estando en reclusión se preocupaba por él lo reconfortaba un poco, aun cuando era culpa suya que las cosas terminaran así.

− Él… ¿Él está bien? – pregunto con temor.

− Lo está – le respondió su hijo − al menos por las pocas veces que he podido verlo.

El castigo que el líder del clan Lan le había impuesto a su propio hermano, indicaba que nadie salvo él o los discípulos encargados de sus alimentos, podían ingresar al área donde el segundo Jade se encontraba lo cual, en un inicio lo desanimo ya que significaba que durante seis meses no podría verlo al menos, hasta que su tío Zewu−Jun, permitió que al menos dos veces a la semana, seria quien le llevaría los alimentos a la hora de la comida por lo que, durante esos días podía conversar un poco con él mientras los tomaba, siendo Jingyi quien lo relevaba cuando se trataba de los alimentos de Wei Wuxian.

Sabía que aquella decisión molestaba en sobre manera a los ancianos ya que, se suponía que la familia salvo el líder, podría visitarlo pero, Zewu−Jun simplemente había dado como excusa que era un relevo cotidiano, para que los demás discípulos pudieran hacer otras tareas durante esos días.

Tal vez era una leve indulgencia por parte de Zewu−Jun pero, era una que agradecía.

− Pregunta por ti – le aseguro.

− ¿Si?

Su hijo asintió.

− Esta… ¿molesto?

− Bueno, no sabría decirlo ya que padre no suele expresar sus emociones pero, no lo he notado molesto cuando me pregunta… Así que, diría que está más preocupado que enojado.

− Ya veo – dejando los palillos sobre el tazón vacío.

Ambos se sumieron en un breve silencio, en donde el único sonido dentro de la casa eran sus propias respiraciones. Un momento incomodo que, tras mucho pensarlo, Wei Ying decidió romper, cambiando el tema a uno un poco más alegre.

− ¿Y tú? – le pregunto apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa y dejando reposar su mano sobre la palma de su mano.

− ¿He?

− Sobre ti – la aclaro − ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿alguna novedad que quieras compartirle a tu querida madre?

− Pues… − sonrojándose levemente – Nada nuevo – riendo de forma nerviosa.

Wei Ying enarco una ceja y volvió a preguntar.

− ¿Seguro?

Su hijo se removió sobre su lugar, sintiéndose incomodo por la pregunta y la intensa mirada que le dedicaba.

− Si… − contesto bajito.

− Es extraño – le respondió Wei Ying – porque note cierta incomodidad entre tú y Jin Ling cuando estábamos en Torre Koi – le indico sin dejar de mirarle − ¿estas completamente seguro que nada sucedió?

Sizhui trago con fuerza, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca creyó posible que su padre omega se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo cuando tenían tantos problemas por los cuales preocuparse. Bajo la cabeza, viéndose incapaz de siquiera regresar a verle.

− ¿A−Yuan?

− Yo… Bueno…

− Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

− …

− ¿Reñiste con Jin Ling?

− No, bueno… No es una riña… Es más bien…

Wei Ying sonrió de forma comprensiva al ver lo difícil que era para su hijo hablar de lo que sea que lo estaba molestando. Con cuidado se acercó a él y acuno su rostro entre sus manos para que regresara a verle.

− ¿Que sucedió?

Con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con Jin Ling, de cómo había guardado durante tantos años el secreto sobre su lazo, de los miedos que lo asaltaban por lo que pudiera provocar entre los tres y del problema que tenía para tomar una decisión referente a ello. Durante su relato Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente a su hijo, mostrando algo de sorpresa cuando escucho lo sucedido con su sobrino y como Jingyi había terminado inmiscuido en ello.

Cuando finalmente termino su relato bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado por todo lo dicho y sintiendo temor de la mirada que su padre omega pudiera dedicarle.

Wei Ying al observar su figura y percibir el miedo en las feromonas de su hijo, soltó un largo suspiro y llevo su mano hacia su mejilla para acariciar suavemente.

− A−Yuan – lo llamo pero no levanto la cabeza – A−Yuan, mírame – le ordeno, acto que su hijo hizo lentamente – cometiste un error y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su hijo asintió.

− Guardaste un secreto que no solo te lastimo, también le hizo daño a Jin Ling y, por si fuera poco, termino inmiscuyendo a Jingyi.

− Lo sé.

Wei Ying suspiro al ver el rostro abatido de su hijo.

− No soy la mejor persona en cuanto a tomar decisiones por lo que, no puedo juzgar tu proceder ya que yo no he elegido de forma correcta en el pasado.

− Madre eso no…

El omega levanto una mano para que guardara silencio.

− Como alguien que ha errado en innumerables veces no debería juzgarte pero, como tu madre no puedo no decir nada y dejar que continúes de ese modo.

Su hijo bajo la cabeza nuevamente.

− Durante cinco años callaste algo así, un secreto que debiste compartir con tu destinado, entiendo que cuando sucedió no dijiste nada por Jiang Cheng y, conociéndolo, seguramente te hubiera querido romper las piernas.

− …

− Pero, tras ello, tuviste muchos años para hablar con él, decirle lo que sucedía, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a tu destinado entre tantas personas?

− Jin Ling dijo lo mismo.

− Y tiene razón, para muchos encontrar a esa persona destinada es un sueño que pocos han logrado, aquella alma que te complementa, te conoce mejor que nadie, tu alma gemela, quien estará dispuesta a ir en contra de todo el mundo con tal de protegerte − haciendo que sus propias mejillas se sonrojaran ya que la imagen de su esposo apareció en su mente – Lo cual me hace preguntarte, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

− Es que… Yo…

− …

− Yo no… No quería lastimarlo.

− ¿No te gusta Jin Ling? – Le pregunto confundido por la actitud de su hijo – ciertamente, heredo el mal carácter de su padre pero, sin duda es un omega muy hermoso, no por nada mi Shijie lo era.

Sizhui se sonrojo ligeramente al escucharle.

− No es que no me guste – contesto bajito – Jin Ling es un omega muy hermoso pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Pero mis sentimientos… Yo no…

− ¿No te gusta de forma romántica?

Su hijo no regreso a verlo.

− Bueno, ciertamente, el amor no es algo que se dé así como así, incluso el amor a primera vista necesita tiempo y trabajar en ello, solo así puede volverse real – recordando su propia experiencia con su esposo − durante todos estos años, ¿intentaste que tus sentimientos cambiaran?, ¿verlo de otra forma?

Sizhui levanto la cabeza y asintió.

− Cuando me di cuenta que A−Ling era mi destinado, por un minuto tuve el instinto de ir y decírselo – le aseguro sin apartar la mirada – mi corazón se aceleró, la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse como si…

− Como si estuvieras por entrar en tu celo.

− Sí – respondió bajito – pero en ese momento estaba el líder del clan Jiang y, tras calmarme me di cuenta que… Comencé a tener conflictos conmigo mismo…

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque… El eres mí destinado, mi alma gemela y por el otro lado estaba…

− ¿La persona que realmente te gusta?

Las mejillas de su hijo se tiñeron de rojo completamente.

− Recuerdo que alguna vez te pregunte si tenías a alguien en mente pero, me dijiste que no había nadie, ¿Por qué lo negaste? – Pregunto con calma − ¿creías que no lo aprobaríamos?

− ¿He? – Parpadeando por las preguntas – No, no es por eso… La persona que me gusta… No corresponde mis sentimientos.

− ¿Le has confesado lo que sientes?, ¿te rechazo?

− No exactamente.

Wei Ying enarco una ceja al no comprender.

− Nunca le he confesado lo que siento pero, solo me ve como un amigo… Su mejor amigo de hecho – diciendo la última frase en un tono de voz muy baja.

"_¿Mejor amigo?"_ Al escuchar las palabras de su hijo lentamente comenzó a pensar a quien se refería, hasta que una sola persona paso por su mente _"¿No se referirá a…?"_

La boca de Wei Ying se desencajo unos segundos al pensar en aquella posibilidad, sobre todo cuando no había muchas personas a las que su hijo pudiera referirse de ese modo.

− Sizhui – lo llamo aun un tanto asombrado – cuando dices mejor amigo te refieres a…

Su hijo solo le contuvo la mirada y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

− Oh, eso explica algunas cosas – aseguro con incredulidad – entonces… Por un lado esta Jin Ling quien resulto ser tu destinado lo cual, debo añadir, no me sorprende, incluso debo decir que lo intuía por la forma de actuar de mi sobrino y por el otro… Esta la persona que te gusta.

− Mmm…

− Veo el problema pero no la razón del por qué guardaste en secreto algo tan importante.

− Bueno… En parte porque no quería perder a ninguno.

− …

− Porque aun cuando descubrí quien era mi destinado, mis sentimientos por esa persona nunca cambiaron incluso creí que conforme pasara el tiempo esos sentimientos cambiarían y me enamoraría de mi alma gemela pero… No fue así. No podía engañarme a mí mismo ni darle falsas esperanzas a alguien cuando sabía que no le iba a amar de la manera que esperaba y, si le decía a esa persona que me gusta lo que siento… Ya sé que no me ama de esa forma, pero…

− Sizhui.

− Iba ser un tanto doloroso estar a su lado cuando rechace mis sentimientos…

− Entonces… Guardaste el secreto por que, no querías darle falsas esperanzas a Jin Ling y por qué, la persona que te gusta no te corresponde lo cual podría hacer que ambos se alejen de ti… Uno por que no le correspondiste y el otro por que no te correspondió.

Su hijo asintió.

− Al menos quiero conservar su amistad y que sea feliz a lado de quien ame en el futuro.

− Entiendo pero… La decisión de alejarse o corresponderte es de esa persona y lo mismo pasa con Jin Ling, seria él quien corra el riesgo si la relación que llegase a tener contigo no funciona.

− No quiero lastimarlo.

− ¿Seguro que es el único motivo?

Su hijo trago con fuerza y negó con su cabeza.

− No solo es porque no correspondo sus sentimientos es… Por mi pasado.

− ¿Te refieres a tus orígenes?

− Sí, es cierto que nadie salvo el clan Lan y algunas personas conocen de donde provengo pero… − sintiéndose un poco incómodo con el tema – Muchos saben lo que los Wen hicieron en el pasado y aun hoy en día sigue siendo un nombre que muchos cultivadores odian, si hubiese decidido darme una oportunidad con Jin Ling aun cuando no sentía nada más que amistad por él, le hubiese causado muchos problemas, sobre todo porque los ancianos ya están sobre de él por ser un omega, ¿y si descubrían que su destinado es el último Wen? Estoy seguro que harían lo que fuera para herirlo o… Buscar la manera de quitarle el liderazgo al poseer un lazo con alguien de esa familia.

"_Además está el hecho de que A−Yuan es uno de los discípulos del clan Lan que los ancianos tienen como posible candidato al liderazgo tras Xichen si este no tiene hijos a futuro y si se casara con Jin Ling, los ancianos lo tomarían como una forma de quitar a mi sobrino del camino y dejar a ese alfa hijo de Meng Yao como el nuevo líder… ¡En los problemas que se meten estos tres!"_ pensó Wei Ying.

− ¿Madre?

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de la misma.

− Escucha… Entiendo tus motivos pero, no estoy de acuerdo con ellos espero lo entiendas.

Su hijo bajo la cabeza.

− Sé que no tuviste la intención de lastimar a nadie, hiciste lo que creíste correcto tanto para ti, Jin Ling y Jingyi pero, en vez de ser una solución a la encrucijada en la que estas ahora, solo aplazaste un problema que se volvió más grande de lo que pudo ser en su momento.

Sizhui no respondió.

− Lamentablemente no podemos retroceder el tiempo, solo podemos afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos – le aseguro con una triste mirada – A−Yuan, sé que es difícil y escoger el camino a seguir a veces resulta confuso pero, debes tomar una decisión, aunque esta pueda terminar hiriendo no solo a ti mismo sino, a quienes te rodean.

− Lo sé.

− A− Yuan… Te diré esto porque, aunque no soy quien te trajo a este mundo te amo como si fueras mi hijo – le aseguro colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros – todo eso que has dicho, no es más que una excusa para no afrontar los problemas.

− Yo…

− Aunque no puedo culparte, en parte siento que es mi culpa.

− ¿Qué?, No, claro que no es culpa suya.

− Siento que es así, debí poner más atención a lo que sentías y darme cuenta de todas esas inseguridades que tenías guardadas… Lamento ser una pésima madre.

− No… No digas eso – sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos – tú no tienes la culpa de que tenga tantas inseguridades y miedos. Hanguang−Jun y tú han sido los mejores padres que alguien podría pedir. Me cuidaste cuando mis padres biológicos murieron, me protegiste cuando toda mi familia murió. Padre cuido de mi cuando ya no quedaba nadie de mi familia para cuidarme, me enseño todo lo que sabía y me dio un nuevo clan al cual pertenecer… Soy yo quien no ha sabido ser el hijo que esperaban que fuera.

Las lágrimas caían lentamente por las mejillas de su hijo, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimida al ver a su hijo tan afligido por los errores cometidos. Se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, dejando que sus feromonas comenzaran a inundar la habitación, en un intento de calmar las emociones que su hijo estaba experimentando.

− A−Yuan… En este mundo nadie es perfecto. Cometer errores es parte de la vida, aprender de ellos es la única forma con la cual los mortales aprendemos a ser mejores, no digo que los mismos no duelan por que lo hace y mucho pero, solo así podemos aprender a no volver a caer en ellos… Y te lo dice alguien que ha errado en gran parte de su vida.

Su hijo no comento nada y correspondió el cálido abrazo.

− Todas esas inseguridades que tienes son parte de los humanos. Amor, dolor, tristeza, rencor, orgullo…. Son sentimientos que poseemos pero que nos recuerdan la fragilidad con la cual nacemos.

− Pero el clan Lan…

− El clan Lan enseña a controlar las emociones pero… Incluso tu padre aprendió que controlar las emociones a la larga hace mucho daño, solo recuerda cuanto sufrió por reprimir sus sentimientos y mantenerse ajeno a muchas cosas. Tener inseguridades no es malo pero si lo es el dejarse llevar por ellas y dejar que controlen tu vida… Tu pasado no define quien eres – rompiendo el abrazo y alzando el rostro de su hijo – tú eres Lan Sizhui, Lan Yuan… El hijo de Hanguang−Jun y el patriarca Yiling… El hijo del que siempre estaremos orgullosos pase lo que pase.

− Madre.

− No tengas miedo a lo que suceda… Siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

Su hijo limpio sus lágrimas y asintió con su cabeza.

− No soy quien para decirte que hacer pero, si quieres mi consejo, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es hablar con Jin Ling y decirle cómo te sientes.

− Pero…

− Sé que no quieres lastimarlo pero, lo lastimas más con esa indecisión. Puede que grite, se moleste hasta te llegue a insultar pero, lo mejor es ser sincero con él y dejarle claro cómo te sientes… Si de verdad te quiere aceptara tu decisión aunque sea dolorosa. Cuando amas a alguien con todo el corazón, tu único deseo es que sea feliz.

− …

− Y sobre Jingyi… Bueno, eso solo tú puedes decidirlo pero, recuerda lo que vivió tu padre, durante años reprimió sus sentimientos y durante trece años se arrepintió de no decírmelos, tuvimos suerte de que el cielo nos diera una segunda oportunidad, no esperes a que eso te ocurra… Es mejor decir lo que sientes y tener una respuesta a callar y arrepentirte por ello durante toda tu vida. Quizás el sienta lo mismo que tú y no lo sabes… Solo arriesgándote lo sabrás.

Su hijo se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en cada palabra que su padre omega le había dicho, tratando de tomar una decisión acerca de su actual dilema.

− Además, dudo que quieras que ambos se enfrenten por culpa de tu indecisión, ¿o sí?

− Eso es lo que menos deseo.

− ¿Entonces?

− Yo… Pensare adecuadamente sobre que hare y, hablare con ambos cuando tome una decisión.

Wei Ying asintió con su cabeza y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

− Siempre sigue a tu corazón y asegúrate que ambos omegas comprendan la decisión que tomes, que la misma la tomaste por que sientes que es lo mejor para los tres.

− De acuerdo.

− Y sí decides tomar a uno de los dos como tú futuro omega, no olvides traerlo aquí para que podamos hablar con él… Ya sabes tú madre quiere evaluar a su futura nuera.

− ¡Madre!

Ambos rieron y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, esperando que los problemas que ambos tenían pronto se solucionaran.

* * *

Jiang Cheng observaba con detenimiento el rostro de su sobrino, analizando cada palabra que este le había dicho referente a lo sucedido con el hijo de Meng Yao, de la situación actual de los ancianos sobre del mismo y la tensión que se estaba viviendo en el clan gracias a la llegada del chico, sobre todo porque este era un alfa.

Sabía perfectamente que la situación se volvería incomoda pero no al punto de que habría tantos rumores y murmullos sobre el futuro del liderazgo del clan Jin, definitivamente aquello era cosa de los viejos del clan, quienes buscaban la manera de quitar a su sobrino del puesto del líder y dárselo a ese joven que ni siquiera tenía formación para ello cuya única excusa para hacerlo era por el mismo era un alfa.

− Entonces… ¿Los ancianos te han mencionado algo al respecto?

− No, al menos no directamente – le respondió sin regresar a verle.

− ¿Qué significa eso?

− Los ancianos no eran muy dados a ir a los entrenamientos pero, desde que Wang llego, constantemente entran al área donde entrenamos y no hay día que no falte un cumplido de ellos donde alagan sus grandes habilidades como cultivador y que sería un gran líder si se le diera la oportunidad…. Y tras ello me regresan a ver.

El sonido de un vaso al romperse capto la atención de Jin Ling, quien al alzar la vista noto que la mano de su tío estaba totalmente empapada y los trozos de su taza estaban sobre la mesa, lo cual le indico que esta se había roto al verse presa de la fuerza del mismo.

"_Esos malditos viejos, están tratando que los demás miembros del clan noten al hijo de ese bastardo y comiesen a dudar de Jin Ling"_ pensó Jiang Cheng.

− ¿Tío? – lo llamo con precaución al notar como las feromonas de su tío comenzaban a inundar el lugar, volviendo el ambiente algo pesado.

− Escucha Jin Ling, más te vale no dejarte ganar por ese mocoso ¿entendiste?

− Si pero… Él es…

− ¿Un alfa? – Le pregunto haciendo que su sobrino se hundiera en su asiento − ¿y que si lo es?, no deja de ser el hijo Jin Guangyao quien no era más que un bastardo como muchos otros que, aunque fue reconocido por Jin Guangshan no deja de ser un hijo nacido fuera de su matrimonio.

− Pero…

− Pero nada, tú tienes más peso por ser el hijo de Jin Zixuan – dijo respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse – además, si algo llega a ocurrir por culpa de esos viejos recuerda que tienes a Yunmeng, Gusu Lan y al clan Nie de tu lado. Solo algo muy grave podría quitarte de ese puesto ¿te quedo claro?

− Sí.

− ¿No te escuche?

− ¡Que sí!

− Bien.

Con ademan de su mano llamo a una de sus sirvientas, quien le acerco un nuevo vaso para servirle un poco más de su bebida y dejarlo en la mesa.

− Tío.

− ¿Qué? – tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

− ¿Has tenido noticias de Gusu Lan?

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño regreso a verlo.

− ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

− Bueno… Es que hace unos días envié una carta, donde indicaba que deseaba ver al tío Wei pero, Zewu−Jun respondió que no era posible, ¿sabes el motivo de ello?

No respondió de inmediato, tomando de un trago todo el contenido de su bebida. Mentiría si dijera que no sabía sobre lo que sucedida en Gusu Lan pero, no era quien para sacar el tema sobre todo cuando la razón de la prohibición era un problema muy grave donde su hermano tenía que ver, por lo que opto en negarlo todo hasta que el mismo Lan Xichen autorizara las visitas.

− No lo sé.

− ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas?! – se levantó de su asiento − ¡¿Que no es tu alfa?!

− ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de levantarme la voz?! – levanto el tono de su voz, haciendo que su sobrino se sentará de nuevo − ¡Y él no es mi alfa! – le indico con frustración – Simplemente acepte su cortejo es todo… Y no, no tengo idea de lo que sucede en Gusu Lan y deja de preguntarme.

Jin Ling bajo la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua.

− Yo creo que si paso algo.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – entrecerrando los ojos.

− Porque antes de irse se notaban muy tensos, incluso mi tío Wei y Hanguang−Jun se comportaban raro, no estaban pegados el uno al otro como siempre lo hacían… Por eso pienso que algo muy grave paso como para que estuvieran así y que en Gusu Lan prohíban las visitas lo confirma – regresando a verle − ¿seguro que no sabes nada?

− ¡Ya te dije que no! – Respondió con frustración − ¡Y si algo sucedió es cosa de ellos, no debemos meternos en los problemas de otro clan!

− Pero se trata del tío Wei.

− ¿Y qué?, concéntrate en tu propio clan que ya tienes muchos problemas por culpa de esos viejos como para que te inmiscuyas en otros.

Su sobrino se tragó su reclamo y solo tomo su vaso para tomar su bebida.

Jiang Cheng sabía que estaba siendo duro con él pero, no podía hacer nada más que concentrarse en sus propios problemas y dejar que Xichen se ocupara de lo sucedido en Gusu Lan, rezando internamente para que su hermano saliera bien librado de los problemas que tenía actualmente.

* * *

− Los ancianos siguen inconformes con tu decisión – dijo Qiren tomando un sorbo de su te.

− Lo sé, he notado su incomodidad – respondió su sobrino, imitando a su tío y tomando de su te.

− Sí lo sabes, ¿Por qué impediste que Wei Wuxian fuera enjuiciado? – le pregunto directamente – incluso castigaste a tu hermano por un crimen cuya responsabilidad es totalmente de ese omega.

Xichen contemplo el contenido de su taza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle a su tío, solando un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

− No puedo castigar a alguien sin tener todos los hechos, las únicas voces que escuche en esa reunión fueron las del consejo de ancianos así como las de Wangji, quien se culpó así mismo por lo sucedido – dijo sin regresar a verle – Si castigaba a Wei Wuxian sin conocer su versión, iría en contra de nuestras propias reglas, donde nos indica que debemos ser justo e imparciales – levantando la vista para enfocar el rostro de su tío – es por ello que tome la decisión de castigar a mi hermano, ya que el rompió las reglas y, cuando salga de su reclusión, llevare a cabo el juicio en contra de mi cuñado, en donde escucharemos sus razones, momento en el que podre dar un veredicto, basándome en las reglas que rigen nuestro clan.

Qiren solo negó con su cabeza, al no poder congeniar con el pensamiento de su sobrino.

− Se muy bien que en parte lo haces para no lastimar a tu hermano – le indico sin dudas – entiendo que quieras escuchar sus razones pero, el saberlas no justifican lo que hizo y lo sabes, los ancianos quieren que sea expulsado del clan y repudiado por Wangji.

− Opinión que el tío comparte, ¿no es así?

− Para nadie es un secreto que nunca considere a Wei Wuxian como un omega apto para ser la pareja de Wangji y lo que hizo me dio la razón. Es por ello que Wangji debe tomar otro omega como cónyuge y repudiarlo.

− ¿Y si las razones que motivaron a mi cuñado a hacer lo que hizo son justificables?, ¿no han pesado en ello?

− Aun cuando las razones detrás de sus actos sean justificables, nada nos garantiza que no lo vuelva a hacer. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no le ha dado hijos a tu hermano por que no los desea?, ¿Que la única razón detrás de su matrimonio fue para asegurar tener un clan que los respaldara y protegiera de los demás?

− Con todo respeto tío, te pido que dichos pensamientos los guardes para ti mismo, ya que podrían lastimar a Wangji si los llega a conocer además, dudo que Wei Wuxian sean tan cruel como para fingir un amor que no siente.

− De ese omega podría esperar todo Xichen – dijo levantándose de su sitio y dándole la espalda – Debes tener todo preparado, ya que es más seguro que ese omega sea hallado culpable al final de estos seis meses y sea exiliado del clan.

− Aunque eso sucediera, el exilio sería imposible.

− ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no será exiliado? – girándose para enfocar el rostro de su sobrino – si es encontrado culpable, el exilio es el castigo más apropiado para él.

− Sin duda alguna pero, aunque los ancianos protesten y quieran que eso ocurra, me temo que hay algo que impedirá que eso suceda – levantándose de su sitio para quedar frente a frente a su tío – estaríamos yendo en contra de una de las reglas más sagradas de nuestro clan.

Qiren frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido por las palabras de su sobrino.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− No soy el más indicado para decirlo pero, cuando mi hermano cumpla con su castigo, él explicara la razón por la que no podemos exiliar a mi cuñado. Por muy culpable que sea.

* * *

_Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sus mejillas se habían tornado color carmín y sus piernas le temblaban impidiéndole dar un paso más allá del lugar donde se encontraba. Lentamente sus feromonas comenzaban a escaparse de su cuerpo, endulzando el ambiente con un agradable aroma a jazmines._

_Sabía que su mente pronto se perdería en la bruma del calor, por ello había decidido irse tan pronto como noto que su celo estaba acercándose pero, no contó con que su cuerpo se viera preso de los síntomas tan pronto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llevándose sus manos hacia su vientre, donde el calor se concentraba._

− _Maldición… ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, intentando nuevamente levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían, ¿qué se supone que debiera hacer?, ahora se arrepentía de no escuchar a Wen Qing cuando le dijo que su debía quedarse ya que su celo estaba por llegar y estar tan cerca de alfas podría adelantarlo… Grave error de su parte._

_Debía volver a los túmulos pero, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y su mente hecha un caos por el mismo? Si al menos Wen Ning estuviera ahí, tendría una posibilidad de irse pero, sin ayuda estaba a merced de cualquier alfa que se cruzara en su camino… Y lo que menos deseaba era aparearse con un alfa y no recordar nada después de lo sucedido._

_Un ruido tras de él lo alerto, girándose bruscamente para ver al dueño del mismo , sorprendiéndose ampliamente cuando sus ojos enfocaron al segundo jade de Gusu Lan, totalmente rígido y tapando su nariz con la tela de su túnica._

− _Lan… ¿Lan Zhan? _

− _Wei Ying… __Tu…_

− _Deberías alejarte… A menos que quieras que los demás comiencen a decir que el patriarca Yiling se aprovechó del segundo maestro para satisfacer su celo – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de parecer seguro._

_Lan Wangji bajo su mano y soltó un suspiro, avanzando suavemente por el lugar, sorprendiendo a un alterado Wei Ying, que con cada paso que daba el alfa sus ojos se iban ampliando, mostrando la obvia sorpresa que estaba sintiendo._

_Por instinto trato de alejarse del alfa pero, el suave aroma que este desprendía comenzó a adormecerlo, llenando cada uno de sus sentidos._

"_¿Desde cuándo me agrada tanto su aroma?" se preguntó con la respiración cada vez más agitada._

− _Wei Ying – lo llamo estando a solo dos pasos de él, hincándose para ver mejor el rostro del omega – Tu celo… ¿Tienes tus supresores?_

_El omega soltó una suave risa._

− _Te preocupa si tengo como controlar mi celo y no el que mi aroma te haga perder la razón… A veces olvido el famoso autocontrol de tu secta._

_Lan Wangji desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado por la situación aun así, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar profundamente, concentrándose en mantener el control de sus emociones e instintos, para no dejarse llevar por ellos._

− _Wei Ying… Debemos sacarte de aquí._

− _¿Debemos? – Le pregunto con algo de molestia – no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda – le contesto con algo de brusquedad − "Aléjate… Tu aroma me está volviendo loco" pensó para sus adentros tratando de levantarse y alejarse del alfa._

− _Sé… − tragando con dificultad – Sé que no lo hiciste pero, no puedo dejarte aquí y menos en ese estado._

− _No tienes que preocuparte, puedo cuidarme solo – levantándose con dificultad, apoyándose sobre la roca que estaba tras él – deberías irte, no querrás que piensen cosas indebidas._

_Dio un paso al frente pero sus piernas fallaron, lo cual hace que casi cayera al suelo sino fuera porque los fuertes brazos del segundo jade lo sostuvieron a tiempo, quedando envuelto entre los mismos y cubierto por su fuerte aroma._

− _Lan... Zhan – lo llamo girando su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el segundo maestro de Gusu._

− _Wei Ying… Yo… − Trago con fuerza al tener tan cerca al omega – Debemos llevarte lejos… Tu aroma… − intentando alejarse del cuerpo del otro, el cual se encontraba caliente al tacto._

− _No…− susurro Wei Ying, tomando al alfa de los brazos y acercándose a su cuerpo − No… Te vayas…_

− _Wei Ying… Es mejor que… − sintiendo como las feromonas del otro comenzaban a hacer mella en su control._

− _Por favor… Yo… No se… La cabeza me da vueltas – soltando los brazos del alfa para pegarse a él y abrazarlo por la cintura – Tu aroma…Yo…_

_Aquello alarmo a Lan Wangji. Sabía lo que un celo podía provocar en un omega que no estaba enlazado, volviéndolos irracionales durante esa faceta, perdiéndose completamente en ellos al punto de suplicarle al primer alfa que se encontrara en su camino, sino hacia algo Wei Ying se perdería por completo y no estaba seguro de verse capaz de resistirse, sobre todo cuando el aroma a jazmines que este tenia se volvía cada vez más intenso conforme pasaban los minutos._

− _Wei Ying – tratando nuevamente de alejarse – Es tu celo… Yo… Debemos buscar al líder de la secta Jiang… Él…_

− _Lan Zhan – apretándose más al cuerpo del alfa – me gustas… _

_Definitivamente aquello estaba mal… Wei Ying nunca diría eso… _

− _Wei Ying – haciendo que el omega regresara a verle – es tu celo hablando… Nosotros…− sus palabras fueron cortadas de golpe cuando los labios del omega se encontraron con los suyos._

_Oleadas de feromonas a olor jazmín inundaron el lugar, haciendo que su propio pulso comenzara subir, el calor en su cuerpo provoco que sus propias feromonas se filtraran sin poder contenerlas, envolviendo el cuerpo del omega de forma instintiva, impidiendo que cualquier otro alfa se acercara al lugar. _

_Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, su juicio lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo._

− _Wei Ying… − susurro su nombre cuando el omega rompió el contacto entre sus labios. Los ojos del mismo se encontraban totalmente oscuros, indicándole que el celo finalmente lo había vencido, siendo su instinto quien ahora lo controlaba por completo._

− _Alfa… Alfa… −restregando su rostro en el hombro del contrario – te necesito… _

_Lan Wangji trago con fuerza cuando la fuerza en sus piernas se esfumo por completo, cayendo ambos de rodillas al suelo._

"_No… Mi celo… Como es que…" se preguntó Wangji "se suponía que… Aun no…" sintiendo como las manos del omega comenzaban a colarse dentro de su túnica, intentando quitarlas de forma desesperada._

− _Alfa… _

− _Wei… Ying… _

− _Lan Zhan… __¿No me quieres? – Le pregunto alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la del otro − ¿no te gusto?_

− _Yo…_

_Wei Ying no le dio tiempo de responder, sus labios volvieron a ser demandados por los del omega, quien en esta ocasión coló su lengua en dentro de su boca, buscando que el beso fuera más profundo y caliente._

_La mente de Wangji finalmente cedió ante las feromonas de ambos, perdiéndose por completo en el calor de sus cuerpos, llevando sus manos hacia la cintura del otro para pegarlo más al suyo, haciendo con ello que ambos cayeran al suelo, siendo Wei Ying quien quedara recostado en el suelo con él encima._

− _Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan…_

− _Wei Ying… Mío… __Mío… – le susurro llevando sus labios hacia el cuello del omega y comenzando a retirar la túnica de este._

− _Tuyo… Tuyo… − abriendo sus piernas para acomodar mejor al alfa en medio de las mismas, sintiendo como la dureza del miembro del mismo rozaba la propia, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de placer por la caricia._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó del golpe en la cama.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y su corazón latía como loco por el sueño vivido. Nunca espero rememorar aquel momento, donde ambos habían compartido un calor mutuo y, por ende, habían concebido a su cachorro. Aquella experiencia no la recordaba del todo, ya que el celo le había nublado por completo la razón, dejando solo pequeños momentos de placer y éxtasis que le daba un poco de pena recordar, sobre todo cuando aquella había sido su primera experiencia en el ámbito sexual, con alguien que se suponía lo odiaba.

− Vaya momento para recordar eso – dijo sintiendo la boca reseca por el recuerdo.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como sus piernas aun temblaban por el sueño anterior, teniendo que sentarse nuevamente al no poder mantener el equilibrio.

− Lan Zhan… Incluso un recuerdo de ti puede dejarme en este estado – soltando una pequeña risa por el hecho.

Dejo pasar unos minutos y volvió a intentar levantarse, sintiendo que sus piernas ya no temblaban como antes, camino hacia la mesa para servirse un poco de agua y aliviar la sed que tenía. Una vez sacio la sed que lo asaltaba, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el diaria y el quemador de incienso, recordando lo sucedido en torre Koi cuando vio brevemente los recuerdos de su difunto cuñado.

− El diario del pavo real – tomándolo entre sus manos – pasaron tantas cosas en esta semana que me olvide por completo del tema – apretándolo con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior – quizás debiera seguir revisando sus memorias de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Con decisión tomo el quemador de incienso y regreso a la cama, dejándolo sobre el mueble cercano a la misma, colocando un palillo de incienso sobre de este y prendiéndolo un segundo después, dejando que el suave aroma a sándalo comenzara a inundar la habitación.

Se sentó en posición de loto en medio de la cama, con el diario enfrente de él, abierto en la página cuya memoria deseaba consultar, esperando que la energía residual de su cuñado fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, dejando que su energía combinada con la de su cuñado y la del quemador se fusionaran, envolviéndolo hasta que su mente fue llevada a ese día en específico.

* * *

_Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, se encontró en la misma habitación del recuerdo anterior, encontrándose con la figura de su cuñado y la de la joven cuyo nombre recordaba era Kumiko, enfrascados en lo que parecía una discusión._

− _¿Que estas tratando de insinuarme? – Le pregunto Jin Zixuan con el ceño fruncido − ¿No estarás pensando en…?_

− _No es ninguna insinuación – le aclaro sin ningún titubeo en su voz – Joven amo, debe comprender, la joven dama Jiang se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, si él bebe llega a…_

− _¡No lo digas!_

_Ella bajo la cabeza y continuo hablando._

− _No soportara la noticia, incluso puede morir por la misma._

− _Yanli no me lo perdonaría… Si hacemos eso… Ella se dará cuenta…_

− _Usted y yo sabemos que es casi imposible que lo note, él bebe aún no tiene aroma propio además, ella no conoce al bebe… Sería fácil hacer él…_

− _¡No lo hare! – Levanto la voz golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos − ¡¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?! no solo le estaría mintiendo a mi esposa… − respirando profundamente – hicimos una promesa, juramos encontrarle una buena familia… Esto es… es…_

− _Y estarían cumpliéndola – le aseguro levantando la cabeza – prometieron encontrarle una buena familia que pudiese darle un mejor futuro – acercándose un poco al alfa − ¿qué mejor futuro que el pertenecer a nuestro clan?, tendría unos padres amorosos, un clan en el cual crecer y volverse un poderoso cultivador, ser probablemente el líder del mismo en un futuro no muy lejano… Un mejor futuro que ese no veo que pueda encontrar._

− _No puedo – susurro Zixuan bajando la cabeza – no puedo mentirle a Yanli… Ella no merece eso…_

− _Mi señor…Entienda… él…_

_La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, ambos regresaron a verla, encontrándose a una de las jóvenes que acompañaban a la esposa de Zixuan, quien tenía el rostro pálido y lleno de miedo._

− _¿Lixue? – Pregunto Kumiko − ¿qué sucede?_

_La joven dama trago con fuerza y se apresuró a acercarse._

− _Joven amo Jin… Los sanadores… Ellos…_

− _¿Que sucede con ellos? − se acercó Zixuan, con el rostro asustado − ¿Esta bien Yanli?_

− _Ella está bien… Se encuentra estable pero... Él bebe… _

− _¿Qué pasa con él?_

− _Cada vez… Cada vez respira menos… Los sanadores están haciendo lo posible pero no está respondiendo… Dicen… Dicen…_

− _¡Habla de una vez! – le pidió Zixuan con desesperación._

− _Dicen que sus pulmones no pueden respirar bien, que hay líquido en ellos, que quizás es producto del parto… Que probablemente mientras la joven dama estaba en labor él bebe consumió parte del líquido que lo mantenía dentro de ella… _

− _¿No pueden hacer algo?_

_Ella negó con su cabeza._

− _Pueden intentar realizar una operación para extraer el líquido pero… Es muy pequeño y temen que no sobreviva._

− _Pero sin la operación mi hijo…_

− _Con o sin operación él bebe morirá – concluyo Kumiko quien se había mantenido callada._

_Zixuan apretó con fuerza sus manos, viéndose impotente ante la situación._

− _Además… − hablo Lixue – la joven dama… Quiere ver al bebe._

_Kumiko regreso a ver a Zixuan quien estaba sumido en la desesperación, por lo que opto por despedir a la doncella, quien tras un poco de duda asintió y salió del despacho._

− _¿Qué hará? – Le pregunto – La joven dama quiere ver a su hijo pero, el pequeño está en un muy mal estado… Si muere en sus brazos…_

− _Lo sé – regresando a verla – Kumiko… Eres una de las pocas personas en las que confió, has sido dama de compañía de mi madre, fuiste mi nana, quien velo por mi cuando mi madre estaba indispuesta… ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?_

− _Haría lo que es necesario para mantener la vida de mi esposa y la descendencia del clan, aunque eso signifique callar para siempre un secreto como este. _

− …

− _¿Qué quieres que haga? – le pregunto la mujer._

_Zixuan se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su asiento, sentándose de golpe mientras llevaba su mano hacia su rostro y lo ocultaba tras ella._

− _Has… Has lo que tengas que hacer pero, asegúrate que nadie se dé cuenta._

_Kumiko asintió y salió del despacho._

_Zixuan por su parte comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas por la decisión tomada._

− _Lo lamento tanto Yanli…_

* * *

Apoyo sus manos sobre la cama, tratando de recuperarse de lo que había visto dentro de la memoria de su cuñado. Su vista enfoco el diario, ya que había sido expulsado de la misma de forma abrupta, dándose cuenta que la energía residual de su cuñado se había debilitado por la extracción de la misma.

Con dificultad tomo el diario entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban por la noticia recién descubierta.

"_Espero Yanli y Wei Wuxian me perdonen"_

Era la línea que estaba al final de la página. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas. Era imposible que su cuñado hubiese hecho aquella elección, la sola idea de que intercambiaran a ambos bebes era inconcebible, sobre todo por lo que la misma significaba para todos.

Su sobrino había nacido con problemas en los pulmones y actualmente estaba sano, sin secuelas del mismo por lo que… La única explicación era aquella que no quería y se negaba a aceptar.

El diario callo de sus manos y se abrazó así mismo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"_Jin Zixuan… ¿Qué hiciste?"_

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hay nanita, que descubrimiento! O.O

¿En serio el pavo real fue capaz de hacer algo así?

No sé, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Pero en fin, nuevamente les traigo este capítulo que, capaz no fue muy emocionante ya que es más como que un paso más del camino pero, una que otra cosita nos dio.

Vimos como Wei Ying regaño o sermoneo a Sizhui sobre su comportamiento respecto Jin Ling Y Jingyi, lo cual era obvio sucedería ya que Wei Ying no esperaba que su hijo errara de esa forma. También descubrimos que Sizhui no quiere a Jin Ling de forma romántica, que intento que esos sentimientos fueran diferentes en esos cinco años en los que han convivido pero, no fue posible, también que su amor no es correspondido o al menos eso siente y tomo esa decisión de callar para no herir a nadie… Pero gracias al consejo de Wei Ying, finalmente decidirá hacer lo correcto pero, eso lo veremos más adelante.

Por otra parte tenemos a Qiren y los ancianos que siguen buscando la forma de expulsar a Wei bebe y que Wangji se case con otro omega, pinches viejos ¬¬ y como Xichen intenta proteger a su familia en contra de ellos.

Y por último vimos que Jin Ling comienza a tener problemas con los ancianos pero, esperemos que no se deje y siga siendo el líder del clan Jin.

Pero con esto llegamos al final de otro capítulo y quedaron preguntas:

¿Qué hará Wei Ying con ese descubrimiento?

¿Qué camino tomara Sizhui, decidirá darse una oportunidad con Jin Ling y tratar nuevamente que sus sentimientos cambien o le dirá a Jingyi la verdad, arriesgándose a que lo bateen y su amistad se rompa?

¿Xichen lograra proteger al Wangxian?

¿Qué harán esos viejos en contra de Wei bebe?

¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas?, no creo jajaja

Nos vemos mis queridos lectores y disculpen el mal drama.

Los quiero 3


	12. Capitulo XI

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

"_La responsabilidad de mis actos vivirá lo que vivan sus consecuencias".- Álvaro Obregón_

* * *

Wei ying caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, consternado por lo que la memoria de su difunto cuñado le había mostrado minutos atrás. Su mente era un torbellino, sus emociones un descontrol total y su respiración se encontraba agitada por el pánico. Lo mostrado era algo que no podía concebir, tampoco creer del todo ya que, considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que su sobrino en realidad fuera su hijo era imposible, sobre todo cuando la apariencia de este era un mezcla de su Shijie y el pavo real.

Aunque había casos en los que un cachorro recién nacido, cuyo aroma se definía por los aromas de quienes los criaban, tomaba ciertos rasgos faciales de sus padres, fueran estos biológicos o no, por lo que la idea, aunque fuera loca e irracional, no era imposible a niveles teóricos.

Regreso a la cama y tomo el diario de su cuñado, sentándose mientras comenzaba a hojearlo nuevamente, buscando alguna entrada en el mismo que calmara sus nervios y le dijera que sus conjeturas eran erróneas, que su sobrino no era el cachorro que entrego hace muchos años y, que su hijo, vivía con alguna buena familia lejos de todo los problemas que el mundo de la cultivación conllevaba.

\- Debe haber un error – se seguía repitiendo mientras hojeaba el diario – Jin Ling no puede ser mi... Zixuan no pudo engañar a mi Shijie así… El no…

Las hojas fueron pasando una por una, buscando en cada letra, en cada frase, algo que negara sus malos pensamientos pero, cuando llego a cierta entrada del mismo, se dio cuenta que no había más escritos respecto a ese día en específico, que tras ello se saltaba a fechas que hablaban de la alegría de su Shijie al sostener a su hijo, de la presentación ante su abuelo, la alegría de Jiang Cheng cuando finalmente lo cargo y un sinfín de entradas que hablaban del crecimiento de su sobrino, hasta la última de ellas, donde indicaba que él había sido invitado a la fiesta de cien días de su sobrino, la cual era la última escrita ya que tras eso… Había ocurrido el fallecimiento de Jin Zixuan a manos de Wen Ning.

Con el corazón lleno de pesar cerro el diario, dejándolo en el mueble junto a la cama, varias lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su pecho ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

\- Debe haber una forma de salir de esta duda – dijo tragando con fuerza mientras pensaba en alguna solución hasta que, recordó fugazmente un hecho durante la fiesta de Jin Ling.

* * *

− _Jin Ling – acercándose al joven omega._

− _¿Qué?_

− _¿Que tienes en el cuello?_

− _¿Disculpa?_

− _En tu cuello – señalándolo con una de sus manos._

−_... – bajo la cabeza y diviso la cadena que rodeaba su cuello − ¿esto? – tomando la cadena con sus dedos._

_Wei ying asintió._

− _Pues – haciendo el movimiento de sacarla por completo − esto es..._

* * *

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, sujetando con fuerza el dije que pendía del mismo, oculto dentro de su túnica.

"_¿Sera posible que Jin Ling tenga la otra mitad?... Shijie me dijo que se lo daría a mi hijo pero…" _bajando la mano y respirando con dificultad_ "Tengo que comprobar si Jin Ling lo tiene"_

Se levantó con rapidez y camino hacia la puerta pero, se detuvo tras dar solo unos pasos.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que salga? – Se preguntó recordando el aislamiento impuesto por su cuñado – además aunque lograse evadir a los demás discípulos, sin una pieza de jade no poder salir de la montaña.

Internamente comenzó a buscar maneras de escaparse de aquel aislamiento sobre todo de cómo hacerse con una pieza de jade que le permitiera salir de la montaña sin que alertara a Xichen y a los ancianos de que alguien trataba de irse sin permiso.

Su mente trabajo en cada escenario posible hasta que, el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta llamo su atención. Un joven discípulo ingreso al lugar con caja que contenía sus alimentos, lo cual le recordó que ya era la hora de la comida y por sus preocupaciones no se había percatado de ello.

\- Maestro Wei – haciendo una pequeña reverencia – he traído sus alimentos.

\- Gracias – le respondió sin animo.

El joven discípulo asintió y camino hacia la mesa, donde procedió a colocar los platos que contenían su comida.

"_Este chico, es un discípulo mayor por lo que… Usualmente llevan consigo sus piezas de jade"_ pensó mientras observaba al chico terminar su trabajo _"al parecer es mi única opción"_

Tras pensarlo, Wei Ying se acercó al joven discípulo colocándose tras él y, tras un movimiento con su mano, el chico se desvaneció, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y dejándolo acostado en el suelo.

\- Lo siento – le susurro a sabiendas que no le escuchaba.

Con rapidez comenzó a buscar dentro de sus ropas, buscando de forma minuciosa el objeto que necesitaba, sonriendo ligeramente cuando lo encontró y lo saco para verlo.

"_Una pieza de jade" _pensó observándolo unos segundos antes de meterlo dentro de su túnica.

Tras hacerlo, acomodo las ropas del discípulo y reunió un poco de energía espiritual en la punta de sus dedos, los cuales poso sobre la frente del chico, la energía desaparecido instantes después al ingresar al cuerpo del mismo.

\- Con esto debiera despertar antes del toque de queda – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta del lugar – momento para el cual ya debo estar de regreso.

Saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de él, se dirigió hacia la salida de la montaña con la intención de regresar a Torre Koi y confirmar la dolorosa sospecha que atormentaba su mente.

* * *

\- Volveré dentro de una semana – dijo Xichen girándose sobre sus talones para dirigir su vista hacia los dos jóvenes discípulos.

Tanto Sizhui y Jingyi asintieron a las palabras de su líder.

\- Tengo asuntos que atender en Yunmeng pero, si sucede algo no duden e enviarme un mensaje y regresare tan pronto me sea posible – les indico con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¡Como ordene Zewu-Jun! – ambos contestaron al unísono.

Xichen se dio la vuelta con intenciones de desenfundar su espada e emprender su viaje a Yunmeng pero, las dudas comienzan a asaltar su mente, haciendo que suelte un largo suspiro por ello.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida por ambos jóvenes.

\- Zewu-Jun – Lo llamo Sizhui - ¿Sucede algo?

El primer jade se giró ante la pregunta de su sobrino, dedicándole una mirada que el segundo no pudo descifrar.

\- Sizhui, Jingyi – los llamo haciendo que ambos prestaran especial atención – necesito su apoyo.

\- Lo que necesite – respondió Jingyi.

\- Mmm… - secundo Sizhui.

\- Ustedes dos son los más cercanos a mi hermano y al joven Wei.

Ambos asintieron con algo de pena.

\- Por lo que necesito que cuiden a Wei Wuxian, lo que sea que llegue a necesitar, proporciónenselo sin restricción alguna – sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes por sus palabras - y vigilen de forma discreta a mi tío así como a los demás ancianos.

Ambos regresaron a verse por la inusual solicitud.

\- ¿Cree que hagan algo durante su ausencia? – pregunto Sizhui.

\- No estoy seguro pero, no es un secreto que mi tío al igual que los demás ancianos están inconformes con la decisión que tome referente a los recientes hechos – indico con calma en su voz – por ende, temo que si el joven Wei comete alguna falta o error mientras me encuentro ausente, lo tomen como excusa para arriesgar su bienestar – notando como ambos jóvenes colocaban un gesto de preocupación en sus rostros ante sus palabras – es por ello que les pido que lo cuiden y, si algo llega a ocurrir me avisen sin demora.

\- No se preocupe Zewu-Jun – le aseguro Sizhui – cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder, le avisaremos sin duda alguna.

El primer jade asintió con una sonrisa, agradeciéndoles el apoyo brindado. Desenfundo su espada y emprendió su viaje hacia el clan Jiang en Yunmeng.

Una vez el líder del clan Lan se perdió en el horizonte, ambos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza, preocupados por la tensa situación que se vivía dentro de la montaña de Gusu.

\- ¿Crees que todo esté bien mientras Zewu-Jun se encuentra en Yunmeng?

\- No lo sé – respondió Sizhui – pero, Zewu-Jun tiene razón, los ancianos nunca han favorecido a mi madre y, lo sucedido…

Para ninguno de los dos era un secreto los muchos rumores que se habían extendido dentro del clan que, aunque por sus reglas debían mantenerse en silencio, cuando ninguno de los maestros o ancianos escuchaba, se comentaban dentro de los discípulos y, el que juzgaran a Wei Wuxian sin saber realmente lo que sucedió, provocaba que un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor se apoderara de sus pechos, sobre todo cuando ambos adoraban al mismo.

\- Sizhui – lo llamo Jingyi haciendo que girara su cabeza para verle – no te pongas así, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – dijo tratando de que sus palabras los animara a ambos.

\- …

\- Entiendo lo difícil que es la situación pero, hablamos de Hanguang-Jun y el maestro Wei, ambos han sobrevivido a muchas cosas, a una guerra, a malentendidos entre ambos e incluso superaron a la misma muerte y su amor se ha mantenido sin flaquear un solo segundo así que, debemos confiar en ellos.

\- Pero… Los ancianos… Ellos podrían separarlos y madre…

Jingyi hace un gesto de molestia y golpea las mejillas del alfa con sus manos, acunando su rostro entre ellas antes la clara sorpresa del mismo.

\- Todo saldrá bien – le repitió - ¿no eras tú el que siempre decía que ambos son fuertes e inseparables?

\- Yo…Si…

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no confiar en eso? – Soltando el rostro del alfa – además, si algo sale mal, le avisaremos a Zewu-Jun y el hará lo que sea por protegerlos – alzando sus manos convertidas en puños y sonriendo abiertamente – nuestro líder puede ser alguien tranquilo pero siempre ha demostrado ser alguien decidido cuando se trata de ir contra esos viejos.

\- Jingyi – lo llamo con una suave risa al escuchar cómo se refería a los ancianos – esos viejos son los venerables ancianos de nuestro clan.

\- ¿Y?, no dejan de ser viejos – susurro con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron por lo dicho.

\- Tienes razón – apoyo Sizhui – debemos confiar en mis padres y en nuestro líder.

\- Exactamente – sonriendo al ver como el ánimo del alfa había mejorado – bien, tengo que ir a alimentar a los conejos, es mi turno esta semana – girándose sobre sus talones para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sizhui sonrió y comenzó a seguir a su compañero.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido – menciono Jingyi girándose – hace unos días, recibimos una carta de Ouyang ZiZhen.

\- ¿Ouyang ZiZhen? – repito con sorpresa.

El joven era un alfa, hijo del lider del clan Ouyang, aunque esta era algo pequeña pero sus lazos con los cuatro grandes clanes se habían afianzado con el paso de los años. Aunque al principio su padre se negaba a que visitara Gusu por la convivencia que mantendría con Wei Wuxian, después de un tiempo dicha negativa fue mermando, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo mejoraba su cultivo tras las enseñanzas de este además, de volverse alguien más abierto y valiente durante las cazas nocturnas, algo que lo diferenciaba de su padre.

Con el tiempo la amistad entre los tres había crecido, lo cual se veía reflejado en las salidas que tenían en Caiyi cuando ZiZhen visitaba la ciudad por negocios de su familia. Aunque de un tiempo a la fecha, había notado cierta atención del joven alfa hacia Jingyi, lo cual le intrigaba ya que no recordaba que fueran tan cercanos o amigos íntimos… O quizás solo estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

\- ¿Conto algo nuevo? – pregunto alejando sus pensamientos.

\- Menciono que el próximo fin de semana vendrá con su padre a Caiyi por unos asuntos y como será solo por ese día, nos pidió vernos para convivir un rato mientras su padre termina sus asuntos.

\- Oh, eso es genial, hace mucho que no lo vemos – aseguro con una sonrisa - ¿Zewu-Jun lo sabe?

\- Mmm… Hablamos con él y nos concedió el permiso, mientras regresemos antes del toque de queda no deberíamos tener problemas.

\- Seguro será un buen fin de semana y hay muchas cosas que contar, espero se diviertan.

\- ¿No piensas venir con nosotros? – pregunto con algo de decepción.

\- Me temo que me será imposible, tengo que realizar algunas actividades que el maestro Qiren me impuso. Se acerca la ceremonia de mayoría de edad así que…

\- Entiendo – respondió Jingyi con poco ánimo.

Sizhui sonrió y acaricio suavemente la cabeza del omega.

\- No te preocupes por mí, tú y los demás diviértanse – le aseguró – después me contaras como estuvo su reunión.

El omega se sonrojo por la caricia, sonrió ampliamente y asintió con su cabeza.

\- Solo recuerda que nuestro clan no soporta muy bien el alcohol – le dijo comenzando a caminar – así que, lo mejor es no recurrir a él.

\- Lo sé – le respondió comenzando a seguirlo – aunque eso no se aplica tanto a mi persona.

\- Que soportes un poco más el alcohol que los demás nos significa que tienes permitido beber.

-¿Ha?, ¿ni siquiera un trago? – le pregunto con sorpresa.

\- Aun eres menor de edad.

\- ¡El maestro Wei bebe desde los quince!

\- Él fue criado en otro clan.

\- ¡Pero actualmente es el cónyuge de Hanguang-Jun y lo dejan beber!

\- Él es un caso especial.

-¡Sizhui!

Los dos continuaron discutiendo mientras subían las enormes escaleras, hasta que, un extraño ruido capto la atención del omega.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sizhui deteniéndose unos pasos más delante de su compañero.

\- Pues… Creo escuche un ruido pero…- dirigiendo sus vista hacia unos arbustos cercanos, el cual comenzó a moverse – Eso.

La mirada de Sizhui se posó sobre el mismo arbusto y, movidos por su curiosidad comenzaron a acercarse a él, buscando la razón de aquel movimiento pero, cuando estaban por apartar las ramas, un pequeño conejo salto de entre ellas.

\- ¿Un conejo? – Jingyi parpadeo por la sorpresa.

\- Seguramente se perdió y no supo cómo regresar – dijo tomando al pequeño conejo entre sus manos – algunas veces se salen del área y siguen caminando sin saber a dónde ir.

\- Vaya con su mala orientación – riéndose del pobre animalito.

\- Las personas también se pierden – le aseguro entregándoselo – es mejor regresarlo con los demás.

Jingyi asintió y lo tomo entre sus brazos, antes de que ambos continuaran su camino, sin percatarse de la verdadera figura tras el arbusto quien, una vez ambos se perdieron de su vista y se aseguró que ya no había nadie en el área, salió de entre los mismos.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Wei Wuxian soltando un suspiro.

Retomando su camino hacia la salida de la montaña.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que no te molesto? – Pregunto Li Wang – los ancianos dijeron que te acompañara pero, si te causa conflicto.

\- No, está bien – le aseguro – tienen razón, quien mejor que el líder para ayudarte a conocer todo lo que nuestras tierras poseen – tratando de sonreír – _"aunque la intenciones de los ancianos difieren de simples recorridos" _pensó para sus adentros.

Desde que Li Wang había sido presentado ante todo el clan como el hijo del difunto Jin Guangyao, los ancianos habían procurado que el joven estuviera a su lado desde el amanecer al anochecer. A donde quiera que Jin Ling debía ir como líder de la secta Jin, Li Wang debía acompañarlo poniendo como excusa que el mismo no conocía las tierras del clan y, como líder que era debía guiarlo, enseñarle y presentarle conforme hacia sus actividades.

Sabía perfectamente que todo mundo se había tragado aquel cuento pero, dentro de sí sabía que los ancianos hacían aquello no por ser amables con el joven cuyo padre murió hace cinco años, la verdadera razón detrás de esas "consideraciones" para con el alfa, era que aprendiera todo, desde tratar con las personas más humildes hasta las más adineradas dentro de sus tierras, las conexiones que tenían con otros clanes, la forma en cómo debía hablar ante la secta… Todo lo que Jin Ling hacia dentro el clan como el actual líder que era, Li Wang debía aprenderlo, todo con el único fin de sustituirle una vez consideraran que el joven estaba listo para ello.

Aun cuando deseaba negarse a su petición y dejar a Li Wang, conocía las consecuencias de hacerlo, los ancianos ya estaban sobre de él, buscando cualquier falla para usarla en su contra por lo que, por el momento solo podía seguir las órdenes de aquellos viejos y buscar una manera de mantener su posición como líder.

\- ¿Y a donde vamos hoy? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Pues…

Jin Ling callo de pronto cuando sus ojos divisaron a una figura vestida de negro, la cual subía lentamente las enormes escaleras y cuya coleta era ondeada por las brisa.

-¿Tío Wei? – pregunto con sorpresa al ver al omega subir las escaleras.

Wei Ying alzo la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su sobrino.

\- ¡Jin Ling! – lo llamo con alegría y subió los escalones que faltaban para acercarse.

Tanto Jin Ling como Li Wang estaban sorprendidos por la repentina llegada del cónyuge del segundo maestro de Gusu, sobre todo porque no había sido enviada alguna carta o aviso informando dicha visita. Motivo por el que un mal presentimiento se instaló en el pecho del omega más joven.

\- Tío… ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Deje un asunto sin concluir es por eso que vine tan pronto pude – dijo a sabiendas que en parte era una mentira.

\- ¿Qué asunto es tan importante como para que vinieras sin previo aviso? – le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

\- Lo suficiente como para que no recibieras aviso del mismo – esquivando la pregunta hecha.

Aquello intrigo a Jin Ling. Ya que no era propio de la secta Gusu Lan no enviar alguna carta avisando de la llegada de algún integrante del mismo porque, aun cuando su tío no tenía buena relación con los ancianos y con el viejo maestro Qiren, pertenecía al clan Lan y por ende, lo correcto y formal era avisar… Y el hecho de que Sizhui le dijera que por el momento no podían recibir a nadie externo le genero más incertidumbre.

Algo ocurría en Gusu y que su tío simplemente apareciera sin aviso, se lo confirmaba.

\- Estas evadiendo la pregunta – le aseguro Jin Ling - ¿Qué ocurre?

Wei Ying guardo silencio, no queriendo responder ya que no era un tema fácil de decir, sobre todo cuando la vida de su sobrino podría cambiar de un momento a otro.

\- Pues…- buscando una forma de desviar el tema hasta que se percató de la presencia del joven alfa – Oh, joven Wang no lo salude, que descortesía de mi parte.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño al ver que su tío le ignoraba a propósito.

\- No se preocupe maestro Wei – haciendo una reverencia – Después de todo el joven Rulan es el líder del clan, es obvio que deba saludarlo antes que a nadie.

Wei Ying sonrió levemente.

\- Pero, al igual que el joven Jin Ling, me sorprendió verle – dijo con calma – después de la forma en como partieron, pensé que volveríamos a verle después de algún tiempo.

\- Sí… Son problemas que todos los clanes tienen, ya sabes.

\- Entiendo.

\- Pero dejemos eso, ¿Se ha portado bien mi sobrino?, ¿te ha ayudado a incorporarte?

-¡Oye! ¡¿qué significa eso?! – levanto la voz Jin Ling.

Wang rio por lo bajo.

\- El joven Jin Ling ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha brindado su apoyo para que me acostumbre al clan, incluso los ancianos han sido muy considerados conmigo.

"_Obviamente que lo son"_ pensó Jin Ling cruzándose de brazos.

\- Veo que finalmente portas los colores del clan Jin – comento observando al joven alfa – Me recuerdas un poco a tu padre.

\- Muchos me han dicho lo mismo – respondió bajando la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa.

\- Espero… No sigas sus pasos – le dijo con una expresión seria – Meng Yao fue…

\- Lo sé, me asegurare de ser mejor que él y no cometer los mismos errores.

Wei Ying asintió, esperando que aquellas palabras fueran dichas referentes a un camino correcto y no lo contrario.

\- Bien, si ya terminaron – hablo Jin Ling – Ahora si puedes decirme… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al ver como su tío comenzó a sudar y a respirar de forma agitada.

\- ¿He? – Wei Ying respiro profundamente y respondió – Sí, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a usar a Subían ya sabes, siempre es Lan Zhan quien me lleva a todas partes.

Jin Ling rodo los ojos.

\- Deberías comenzar con viajes cortos, Gusu Lan y Torre Koi están demasiado lejos… Aunque ahora tienes un núcleo de oro, si no te acostumbras adecuadamente te agotaras muy rápido – le reclamo con cierta preocupación.

\- Wow, ¿fue preocupación lo que escuche en tu voz?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, yo solo…!

\- Es normal que se preocupe – intervino Li Wang – después de todo, usted es su tío y preocuparse por la familia es lo más normal.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – le riño Jin Ling - ¡Y tu deja de reírte! – regresando a ver a su tío.

\- Lo siento, solo que cuando te comportas así me recuerdas a Jiang Cheng.

\- Pues… Claro, es mi tío, obviamente algunas cosas son de familia – dijo entre dientes.

\- Debe ser genial tener familia con la cual discutir.

\- ¿No tienes más familia por parte de tu madre? – pregunto Jin Ling.

\- Me temo que no, mi madre era huérfana así que no hay más familia por parte de ella pero, me alegro saber que al menos por parte de mi padre tengo primos y tíos en la rama secundaria.

Jin Ling bufo.

\- Yo no me alegraría tanto, la mayoría son unos idiotas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues…

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, siendo observados por Wei Ying, quien solo los regresaba a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada se posó sobre su sobrino, comenzando a escudriñar cada detalle en el rostro del mismo, la forma de sus ojos, la nariz, los pómulos, buscando algún rasgo que le dijera que lo que aquel diario le mostro estaba mal, que simplemente fue una mala decisión del momento y al final su cuñado se arrepintió.

Los rasgos que su sobrino poseía eran los propios de su Shijie, era imposible que no fuera su hijo pero, aquello podía ser producto de los aromas de la misma y el pavo real. Definitivamente necesitaba respuestas y la incertidumbre le estaba matando.

"_Jin Ling… Definitivamente… Tú no puedes ser…"_

De un momento a otro sintió como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, la respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y las náuseas volvieron a asaltarlo.

\- Créeme, es mejor que no… - regresando a ver a su tío - ¿Tío Wei?

\- … - no le respondió y se llevó una mano hacia su boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no vomitar.

\- ¿Maestro Wei? – Li Wang dio un paso al frente al ver la palidez en el rostro del omega mayor.

En ese momento, el mundo pareció ir más despacio.

En un instante paso de estar frente ambos jóvenes a ser sujetado por los mismos, quienes impidieron que cayera de golpe al suelo.

\- ¡Tío Wei! – Lo llamo Jin Ling con preocupación - ¡¿Estas bien?!

\- ¿Nos escucha? – secundo Li Wang.

Poco a poco su mundo se fue oscureciendo, siendo la cara de ambos jóvenes lo último que vio antes de perderse en la inconciencia.

* * *

Con calma analizaba los últimos reportes hechos por los discípulos de su clan, colocando anotaciones y calificaciones correspondientes a las mismas. Reconociendo los logros y puntualizando las fallas, sobre todo de aquellos alumnos que pertenecían a la rama principal del clan Lan, los cuales tenían un deber moral con el mismo, ser el ejemplo de los demás discípulos para que mejoraran su cultivo y se esforzaran en su crecimiento como cultivadores.

Estaba orgulloso de sus años como maestro, su historial contaba con miles de cultivadores honorables y con una fuerte base de cultivo, por lo que no era una sorpresa que muchos líderes de secta desearan que sus hijos fueran educados en Gusu Lan, para que se formaran como cultivadores. Algo que le hacía sentirse orgulloso, sino fuera por la única mancha en su vida y que a día de hoy seguía recordándoselo.

Recordar su fracaso siempre le hacía estresarse y tener que recordarse miles de veces que no era su culpa que Wei Wuxian terminara como lo hizo, si bien el chico era un prodigio como cultivador, sus malos hábitos y su despreocupada personalidad hacia las reglas fueron la principal causa de ello… Esa experiencia le hizo reforzar sus creencias y ser más estricto con sus alumnos, imponerles las reglas, educarlos con dedicación y no flaquear en ello, solo así evitaría que otro cultivador como aquel omega apareciera en el mundo.

Es por ello que de todos los discípulos, Sizhui y Jingyi tenían su atención, eran los mejores de cultivadores de su generación y los últimos en ser evaluados ese día.

El primero, aunque no era un Lan por sangre, había crecido con sus creencias y reglas, siendo un alumno ejemplar, destacando en las cazas nocturnas, en los estudios y en la forma de comportarse hacia los demás, un chico que sin duda podría ser tomado en cuenta a futuro como heredero de su sobrino Xichen, siempre y cuando tanto él como Wangji no llegasen a tener hijos sanguíneos a futuro, lo cual esperaba arreglar pronto.

En cuanto a Jingyi… El chico era un caso especial.

No negaba sus habilidades ni su base de cultivo, siempre sobre salía a lado de Sizhui pero, su personalidad tan parecida a Wei Wuxian salvo que él si trataba de seguir las reglas aunque fallaba miserablemente, le hacía preguntarse a diario que había hecho mal durante toda su vida y educación, para que su sobrino terminara siendo parecido en cuanto a personalidad a ese omega descarriado que tenía como sobrino político.

\- Sizhui – bajando el reporte dado por el mismo – excelente como siempre, sin duda alguna pones en práctica todo lo que nuestro clan te ha enseñado – tocando su barba y sonriendo con orgullo.

\- Le agradezco sus palabras Maestro – haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Qiren asintió y tomo el siguiente reporte.

\- Jingyi – regresando a ver al omega y soltando un suspiro – Sigues cometiendo las mismas fallas, tu reporte tiene errores ortográficos, usas demasiadas palabras, no eres conciso ni detallas correctamente los hechos – Negando con su cabeza – ni hablar de las reglas que has roto esta semana.

\- ¡Pero maestro!

\- ¡No se permiten los ruidos fuertes! – le riño Qiren.

Jingyi bajo la cabeza.

\- Eres un excelente cultivador en las cazas nocturnas, tienes una intuición muy aguda y trazas planes poco ortodoxos durante las mismas pero funcionales, pero fallas en todo lo demás.

\- …

\- Vuelve a escribir el reporte y corrige las fallas, además copiaras las reglas del clan y los códigos de las cazas nocturnas durante una hora por una semana en la biblioteca – le ordeno a lo cual Jingyi asintió.

\- Pueden retirarse.

Ambos asintieron y, cuando estaban por salir del despacho un discípulo llego corriendo, con la respiración agitada y un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Qiren frunció el ceño al ver la forma en como llego el discípulo, remidiéndole sobre correr cundo estaba prohibido hacerlo.

\- Lo siento maestro – se disculpó el discípulo – pero, tenía que venir enseguida e informarle.

\- Habla – le dijo con molestia.

\- Maestro Qiren… El maestro Wei…

\- ¿Que con él? – Pregunto con algo de enojo - ¿Ahora que quiere?

El discípulo trago con dificultad, temiendo informar lo sucedido.

\- ¡Habla!

\- El maestro Wei… Se fue.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – levantándose de golpe.

Tanto Sizhui como Jingyi no emitieron palabra alguna, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

\- ¡¿Cómo sucedió?! – Pregunto acercándose al discípulo - ¡Él se encontraba aislado y sin forma de salir de la montaña!

\- Pues, cuando notamos que el discípulo encargado de llevar sus alimentos no regreso de su tarea, fuimos a cerciorarnos de que todo estuviera bien pero, cuando llegamos… El maestro Wei lo dejo inconsciente y robo su pieza de jade.

\- Ese omega… - murmuro entre dientes - ¡Reúne a unos cuantos discípulos y rastréenlo, cuando lo encuentren avísenme, iré personalmente por él!

\- ¡Como ordene! – dijo el discípulo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del despacho.

Qiren se giró para enfocar a Sizhui y a Jingyi.

\- Sizhui.

\- Sí.

\- Estarás a cargo hasta que regrese.

\- Como ordene maestro.

Qiren les dedico una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Una vez se quedaron solos regresaron a verse.

\- ¿Tu sabias algo de eso? - le pregunto Jingyi.

\- No tenía idea, la última vez que estuve con él fue ayer durante la cena pero, no note indicios de que planeara algo así.

\- ¿Crees que realmente huyo?

\- No lo creo, madre no haría algo que perjudicara a padre… Además dijo que cumpliría el castigo para que pudiera verlo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Siento que algo ocurrió, madre no se iría si no tuviera una razón para ello.

\- ¿Y qué haremos?

\- Por ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa…

\- …

\- Le avisare a Zewu-Jun.

\- Pero acaba de irse…

\- Lo sé pero, no tenemos de otra.

-….

\- Jingyi… Necesito que vayas con el maestro Qiren y ayudes a buscar a mi madre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sorprendido por la petición – dudo que el maestro Qiren me permita ir, sabe lo cercanos que somos.

\- Y justamente por eso te lo pido, tú y yo lo conocemos, probablemente fue a algún lugar conocido.

Jingyi lo regreso a ver con dudas pero, al notar la mirada llena de preocupación del otro, dejo escapar un suspiro y asintió.

\- Iré – respuesta que hizo sonreír al joven alfa – ayudare a buscarlo y, si el maestro Qiren hace algo, al menos me tendrán como testigo.

\- Gracias Jingyi.

El agradecimiento acompañado por aquella sonrisa le hizo sonrojar ligeramente, teniendo que negar con su cabeza y girarse un poco con la intención de irse.

\- Iré con el maestro Qiren – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Mmm… Yo le avisare a Zewu-Jun de lo ocurrido.

Jingyi asintió y tras despedirse salió del despacho dejando a su mejor amigo con la ansiedad de no saber qué sucedería con su padre omega.

* * *

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, parpadeando un par de veces para que estos se acostumbraran al lugar. El aroma a incienso inundaba el lugar, el color amarillo lo envolvió de golpe y el suave llamado de una persona capto su atención. Giro su cabeza para enfocar al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con el rostro un tanto preocupado de su sobrino, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

\- Tío Wei – le llamo nuevamente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubiesen golpeado todo el cuerpo – le respondió emitiendo un leve quejido.

\- Eso es normal, viajaste desde Gusu y con tu nivel de energía espiritual tan bajo, era obvio que te desmallarías.

Wei Ying simplemente ignoro el seudo regaño y comenzó a incorporarse sobre la cama.

\- ¿Que te tiene tan estresado como para que tu energía espiritual se debilitara y se volviera un caos? – pregunto con molestia.

\- Cosas de adultos – respondió.

\- Puedes decirme, soy un adulto también – haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Wei Ying rio ante el gesto.

\- Son asuntos que pertenecen al clan Lan por lo que no puedo decírtelo.

Su sobrino chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada.

Al ver la molestia en su sobrino solo pudo sonreír y moverse hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas?, con la llegada de Li Wang seguramente las cosas se habrán puesto algo tensas.

Jin Ling se levanta de su lugar para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

\- Es soportable – indico sin regresar a verle – siempre y cuando los ancianos no se metan.

\- ¿Han hecho algo?

\- Susurran constantemente, cuando están con los demás discípulos y me ven pasar, ellos comienzan a hablar de cómo los alfas del clan Jin siempre han sido honorables, fuertes y grandes líderes, que una muestra de ello es el gran cultivo de Li Wang, que para no haber tenido mucho entrenamiento era sin lugar a dudas un prodigio y seguramente sería un gran líder algún día si se le da la oportunidad - apretando las manos mientras terminaba de hablar.

Wei Ying extiende su brazo para atraer el cuerpo de su sobrino y abrazarlo suavemente.

\- No te dejes amedrentar por ellos, es justamente lo que esos viejos buscan, simplemente sigue lo que tu corazón te dicta y esfuérzate diariamente para que tu clan siga creciendo.

Jin Ling no responde y solo asiente con su cabeza.

Wei Ying sonríe, le da un pequeño apretón en su brazo y se levanta de la cama, acercándose a la pequeña mesa que está en la habitación y poder servirse un poco de agua.

\- Ahora que lo pienso – girándose para ver a su sobrino - ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las siete.

\- Oh, no es tan tarde – dijo con calma y tomo un sorbo del vaso con agua.

\- De la mañana.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, escupió el agua que trataba de beber por la sorpresa que le produjo, regresando a ver nuevamente a su sobrino mientras su rostro palidecía.

\- ¿Pase toda la noche aquí?

\- Sí, tu energía espiritual estaba demasiado baja y tu cuerpo necesito todo ese tiempo para recuperarse – le aseguro Jin Ling cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué preguntas?

"_No es posible… A esta hora Qiren ya sabe que no estoy en Gusu y seguro están buscándome"_ pensó con algo de miedo _"Esto sin duda no me traerá nada bueno"_

Tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, dejo el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa y se giró con la intención de despedirse de su sobrino pero, antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, sus ojos notaron la misma cadena que había visto en la fiesta rodeando el cuello del mismo.

\- Jin Ling… Desde tu cumpleaños, hay algo que me tiene intrigado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que rodea tu cuello… Nunca lo había visto - señalando la cadena.

El joven omega baja la mirada para ver lo que su tío señala, alzando la cadena con su dedo anular para mostrárselo.

\- ¿Esto?

\- Sí…

Jin Ling pasa sus manos por su cuello y saca la cadena del mismo, para alzarla y dejarla frente a su tío.

\- Es un recuerdo que mis padres me dejaron.

Los ojos de Wei Ying se ampliaron al observar por completo la cadena, su respiración se agita y un súbito mareo lo asalta, teniendo que apoyarse en el mueble más cercano mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tío? – Levantándose de la cama - ¿qué sucede?

Wei Ying niega con su cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas antes de responder.

\- No es nada…Solo me sorprendiste.

\- …

Ante la mirada confundida de su sobrino, Wei ying pasa sus manos por su cuello y saca la cadena que se mantenía oculta entre sus ropas para muéstrasela. Jin Ling se sorprende al verle y regresa a ver su propia cadena.

\- Ese es…

\- La otra mitad de ese dije.

\- No entiendo… ¿Por qué?

\- Este dije originalmente perteneció a mis padres pero, como sabes, ellos murieron durante una cacería nocturna cuando era pequeño.

\- Sí, alguna vez el tío Jiang Cheng lo comento.

\- Mi madre me dejo la mitad para que lo cuidara mientras que la otra se perdió cuando ambos murieron. Hasta hace poco encontré la otra mitad en Caiyi y Jiang Cheng lo compro para mí.

\- Pero… Si este dije es tuyo, ¿Por qué mis padres lo tenían?

Wei Ying se relamió los labios y respondió.

\- Hace años, antes de que nacieras se lo di a tu madre para que lo cuidara ya que, con los problemas que tenía era probable que lo perdiera y, si hubiese estado conmigo cuando fallecí en el asedio, sin duda algún se hubiese perdido para siempre.

\- Eso significa… Que este dije es tuyo – dijo con algo de tristeza y extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara.

\- No – tomando la mano de su sobrino para que envolviera el dije con la misma – este dije es tuyo, yo se lo di a mi Shijie después de todo – sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí además, ya tengo la otra mitad y estoy seguro que mi Shijie querría que lo tuvieras.

Las mejillas de Jin Ling omega se tornaron de color carmín mientras asentía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

− _Muy bien − tomando la cajita entre sus manos − yo guardare el dije hasta que mi sobrino nazca, estoy segura que amara este objeto tanto como tú lo haces._

_Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras su querido hermano solo apretaba con fuerza sus manos._

El breve recuerdo de su hermana logro humedecer nuevamente sus ojos, comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

"_Shijie… Al final, cumpliste tu promesa"_ pensó sin dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto Jin Ling al verle nuevamente en ese estado - ¿Te sientes mal?

Su tío no contesto y simplemente lo envolvió entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo grandemente por la repentina muestra de afecto.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Jin Ling trato de romper el abrazo pero, al notar un ligero temblor por parte de su tío ceso el intento y, aun con algo de vergüenza, correspondió el abrazo, percibiendo como el suave aroma a jazmín proveniente de las feromonas de su tío comenzaba a envolverlo, llenándole de un cálido sentimiento que le hacía sentirse feliz.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron envueltos en ese cálido abrazo pero, solo se separaron cuando, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta capto su atención.

\- ¡Pase! – indico Jin Ling, alejándose de su tío.

La puerta se abrió y una joven de la servidumbre entro al lugar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al estar frente a ambos.

\- Jóvenes maestros.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Perdonen la interrupción pero, hay invitados quienes requieren su presencia.

\- ¿Invitados?, no tengo programada ninguna reunión el día de hoy – cruzándose de brazos - ¿de quién se trata?

\- Son representantes del clan Lan.

El cuerpo de Wei Ying se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Gusu Lan? – pregunto con curiosidad y regresando a ver a su tío, quien tenía el rostro algo pálido - ¿mencionaron el motivo de su visita?

La joven asintió.

\- Demandan que el maestro Wei regrese de inmediato a Gusu con ellos.

"_¿Cómo fue que supieron que estaba aquí?" _se preguntó, sintiendo como sus nervios aumentaban y las náuseas amenazaban con asaltarlo.

Jin Ling regreso a ver a su tío y suspiro.

\- ¿Quiénes son los que están esperando?

\- Me temo que no reconocí a la mayoría de los visitantes pero, el joven maestro Lan Jingyi y el honorable maestro Qiren estaban entre ellos.

Wei Ying trago con fuerza.

\- Comunícales que en unos momentos estamos con ellos.

La joven asintió y tras despedirse de ellos, salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué el maestro Qiren vino personalmente por ti? – le pregunto al intuir que algo había sucedido y su tío estaba inmiscuido.

Wei Ying suspiro.

\- Que venga por mí, significa que estoy en problemas – murmuro entre dientes

* * *

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos cuando estaban a menos de siete metros de los representantes de Gusu Lan y, tal como la joven sirvienta lo había mencionado, Lan Qiren se encontraba entre los mismos, dando indicaciones a los discípulos que habían acudido junto con él, con la firme intención de llevarle de regreso a los recesos de la nube y, para su mala suerte, quizás para enfrentar un juicio en su contra.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su llegada, salvo Lan Jingyi quien al verlos y dar una rápida mirada a los demás, se alejó y corrió a su encuentro, con la preocupación marcando su rostro.

\- Maestro Wei – dijo el omega al llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? – pregunto directo y sin rodeos.

\- El maestro Qiren dijo que lo más probable es que vinieras con las personas que consideraras familia así que, envió a algunos discípulos a Yunmeng a investigar y al no encontrar nada, acudieron a este lugar.

\- ¿Jiang Cheng sabe que…?

\- No, fueron muy precavidos, ya sabe… El maestro Qiren no quiere que se sepa.

\- Ya veo.

Jingyi se mordió el labio inferior, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Wei Wuxian.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Maestro Wei, ¿Por qué escapo? – Pregunto con pena – el maestro Qiren y los ancianos están furiosos.

Wei Ying suspiro.

\- No escape – contesto – tenía un asunto que resolver en Torre Koi por eso vine.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que los ancianos Lan están furiosos y que escapaste?

Ambos se giraron y observaron a Jin Ling, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación la cual, le había resultado extraña e inusual, sobre todo cuando mencionaron el supuesto escape de su tío Wei.

\- No es nada de lo que debes preocuparte.

\- Pero…

\- Ya tienes suficientes problemas como para sumarle los míos – le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Jin Ling no se convenció con aquella respuesta pero, por el ambiente algo tenso que lograba percibir en el ambiente, supuso que era algo grabe y que su tío no quería involucrarle, por lo que simplemente asintió con frustración.

\- Jingyi – llamando al mejor amigo de su hijo - ¿Dónde está A-Yuan? – pregunto al no ver al joven alfa entre los demás discípulos.

\- Sizhui se quedó en Gusu a cargo de todo mientras el maestro Qiren no está además…

\- ¿…?

\- Zewu-Jun – fue lo único que dijo.

En ese momento comprendió el por qué la ausencia de su hijo. Gracias a uno de los discípulos que había entregado su desayuno, supo que su cuñado había dejado Gusu Lan por asuntos que debía atender en Yunmeng, lo cual le indico que el primer Jade acudió a su antiguo hogar con el único propósito de reconciliarse con su hermano, algo que le hacía un poco de gracia ya que Xichen no había hecho nada malo como para que tuvieran una "pelea" como tal, siendo su querido hermano y sus celos infundados los verdaderos motivos.

Suspiro. Solo esperaba que su hermano tuviera un mejor final que él, ya que si hablaban de problemas, los suyos no eran fáciles de arreglar como una riña marital.

\- A-Yuan espera que Zewu-Jun regrese para ayudarme – dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Jingyi asintió.

"_Dudo que el mismo Zewu-Jun pueda ayudarme esta vez"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Wei Ying levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Lan Qiren, quien lo regresaba a ver con una furia que nunca le había visto antes al viejo maestro.

"_Está realmente furioso"_ pensó.

Respiro profundamente y tomando un poco de todo esa valor que siempre tenía cuando enfrentaba los problemas, comenzó a caminar los metros que lo alejaban de los demás miembros del clan Lan, siendo seguido por un inquiero Jingyi y un molesto Jin Ling.

Tanto Jin Ling como Wei Ying hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo cuando estuvieron frente al viejo maestro de los Lan.

\- Bienvenido nuevamente Maestro Qiren – saludo Jin Ling – me temo que no estaba al tanto de su pronta llegada ya que no recibimos previa notificación de la misma.

\- Ofrezco mis disculpas por nuestra abrupta llegada pero, era indispensable nuestra presencia.

\- ¿Puedo saber los motivos?

\- El maestro Wei abandono los recesos de la nube sin permiso alguno y tuvimos que venir por él.

Jin Ling enarco una ceja al escuchar la palabra "permiso" en la explicación del viejo maestro Lan.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi tío requiere permiso para visitar el clan Jin? – pregunto un tanto intrigado por la situación ya que las palabras del alfa lo hacía sonar como si su tío fuera su prisionero y no su familiar político – Hace tiempo le asegure a Zewu-Jun que las puertas de nuestro clan siempre estarán abiertas para mi tío Wei y, si él lo desea, puede visitarnos en el momento que él lo requiera sin necesidad de previo aviso.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a los presentes, sobre todo a Wei Wuxian quien lo regreso a ver con sorpresa, sintiéndose un tanto conmovido por la forma en como su sobrino –al menos a su manera- trataba de protegerle de lo que fuera que estuviera causándole problemas.

El rostro del viejo Qiren se contrajo pero, se recuperó de inmediato, evitando caer en la sutil pero clara amenaza que el joven líder Jin le había enviado.

\- Joven líder Jin…

\- Jin Ling – intervino Wei Ying, interrumpiendo las palabras del viejo Qiren y evitando que ambos se internaran en una discusión por su causa – Me temo que mi visita se terminó y debo volver a Gusu a resolver algunas situaciones que se presentaron pero, prometo volver otro día y seguir molestándote – dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

\- Tío Wei…

\- No te preocupes, te veré después ¿de acuerdo?

Jin Ling le contuvo la mirada para asentir unos instantes después.

Wei Ying por su parte, tras pensarlo mucho atrajo al joven omega y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo más pequeño, como si quisiera tenerlo ahí y no soltarlo nunca.

\- Cuídate – le pidió aun con la vergüenza corriéndole por el cuerpo pero un tanto feliz por el afecto que le era dado – si necesitas ayuda…

\- Lo se – le respondió, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza y soltándolo finamente.

Tras dedicarle una última mirada, Wei Ying se alejó y paso por el lado de Lan Qiren, siendo rodeado segundos después por Jingyi y los demás discípulos del clan Lan.

Qiren se despide tras hacer una reverencia y dio la media vuelta para seguir a los demás.

Por su parte, Jin Ling no podía dejar de pensar que la forma en como su tío era escoltado, le recordaba más a un criminal que estaba por enfrentar un juicio por los crímenes cometidos que a un familiar de un prestigioso clan.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

Entonces… ¿Jin Ling es el hijo perdido?

¿Jin Zixuan que hiciste? ;-;

Bueno, no fue un capitulo dramático pero, espero les haya gustado.

Sabemos que Wei Wuxian no debió irse de Gusu digo, bien pudo hablar con su cuñado y decirle lo descubierto pero… Hablamos de Wei Wuxian el iría a la guerra sin ningún arma y regresaría vivo jajaja

Pero en fin, ¿qué opinan?

Aún hay muchas cosas sin resolver, sobre todo ahora que Wei Ying va de regreso a Gusu y tendrá que enfrentar no solo a Lan Qiren sino, a los viejos y Xichen no está ;-;

¿Qué le espera en Gusu?

¿Zewu-Jun regresara a tiempo?

¿Y Lan Wangji? ¿Sabrá de lo sucedido?

¿Tendremos respuestas algún día?

Espero que si…

Mientras tanto, cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

PD: Nunca les pregunte pero, ¿Que piensan de la nueva portada del fic?


	13. Capitulo XII

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

"_Debemos cuidar de que los delitos no sean castigados con más severidad de la que merecen".− __Cicerón_

* * *

− A−Cheng, te ofrezco una disculpa por lo sucedido en Torre Koi.

Finalmente había escuchado esas palabras pero por alguna razón le resultaban dolorosas. No porque lo lastimaran de algún modo sino, por el semblante tan triste que el primer jade de Gusu coloco en su rostro mientras las pronunciaba. No mentiría, escuchar como defendía al difunto Meng Yao lo lastimo e hizo que los celos comenzaran a invadirlo pero, en cierta forma su hermano tenía razón, el ex líder del clan Jin tenía más de cinco años muerto, años en los que el alfa permaneció en un ciclo de amargura, tristeza y autocompasión, de la cual había salido gracias a él

El pensamiento de que Xichen mantuviera ciertos sentimientos por esa persona lo molestaba pero, no podía recriminarle ya que, cuando una persona fue tan importante en tu vida era imposible no recordarle con cariño, aunque te haya lastimado como Meng Yao lo había hecho.

Podía notar la ansiedad en el rostro del alfa, impaciente por una respuesta de su parte. Respiro profundamente y se acercó.

− ¿Aun le amas?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al alfa.

− ¿Qué?

− Al ena… Digo, a Meng Yao – dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los del alfa − ¿lo amas?

− Creí haber sido claro respecto a eso.

− Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Xichen soltó un suspiro y con cuidado tomo las manos del omega, temiendo que este se alejara ante la acción pero, se alegró cuando este dejo que lo hiciera.

− No te mentiré, mis sentimientos por Meng Yao siempre estarán ahí, fue alguien importante en mi vida aunque nunca me di cuenta que tan intensos eran hasta tiempo después de su muerte – dijo sin apartar la vista del rostro del omega – pero conforme paso el tiempo, esos sentimientos fueron menguando hasta volverse solo cariño por todo lo vivido, por los momentos que pasamos juntos… Mi corazón en estos momentos solo late y vive por ti – llevando la mano del omega hacia su pecho – y no deseo que lo haga por nadie más.

Las sinceras palabras del alfa hicieron que sus mejillas se tornaran color carmín y su corazón se acelerara rápidamente, jalo sus manos y dio la media vuelta, acto que sorprendió al primer jade, ya que por un minuto pensó que el omega se había ofendido por algo que dijo pero, al ver como las orejas de este se teñían de color carmín supo que fue por vergüenza.

− A−Cheng.

− También debería disculparme – dijo Jiang Cheng con dificultad − no es culpa tuya que mis celos me abrumen.

− …

− ¡Pero reconoce que la culpa de que me sintiera así fue tuya! – levantando la voz.

Xichen sonrió, enternecido por el comportamiento del omega.

− Lo sé, me disculpo nuevamente por ello.

− Más te vale recordarlo.

Su cuerpo se congelo cuando el alfa lo abrazo por la espada, pegándolo a su cuerpo y envolviéndolo en entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole sus emociones a través de su aroma.

− Lo recordare – le susurró al oído – soy tuyo y no pienso olvidarlo nunca.

− Con que lo tengas presente – cerrando sus ojos, dejándose reconfortar por el aroma del alfa – ese enano ya no está, soy yo el que está a tu lado… Y espero siempre lo recuerdes sino quieres que te rompa las piernas.

Lentamente el omega se fue relajando entre los brazos del alfa. Estaba cansado de toda la situación, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, tanto estrés proveniente de la situación de su hermano, los hechos con Jin Ling y su propia relación le estaban pasando factura, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirse amado por la persona que lo abrazaba fuertemente… Aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta.

− ¿Tomaste algo antes de venir? – pregunto el omega, intentando despejar el ambiente tan tenso que los envolvía.

− Me temo que no – respondió – una vez deje las órdenes pertinentes, partí de inmediato – apretando un poco más el cuerpo de su pareja – quería verte.

− Los alfas son complicados – murmuro Jiang Cheng al escucharle – debiste hacerlo, no es como si me fuera a ir sino llegabas.

Xichen sonrió y oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del omega, aspirando el agradable aroma a loto que este poseía.

− Vamos – rompiendo el abrazo que el alfa tenía sobre de él y girándose para encararlo.

− ¿A dónde?

− A que comas algo, ¿Dónde más? – dijo pasando por su lado y caminando hacia la salida del despacho.

El primer jade no comento nada y con una suave sonrisa siguió al omega, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho por haber solucionado las cosas.

Después de una hora, ambos consumieron los alimentos que los cocineros de la secta Jiang habían preparado, aunque los hechos para el líder del clan Lan habían sido hechos sin nada de picante, ya que su líder había sido muy específico en ese punto. Los miembros del clan Lan no soportaban bien el chile y lo que menos deseaba era tener a su pareja – aunque aún estaba molesto con él como para llamarlo así enfrente del mismo – enfermo por no tolerarlo.

Así fue como la mesa estuvo adornada por la mitad de platillos hechos con el picante del muelle de Loto mientras la otra eran alimentos blandos, suaves y sin nada de picante en ellos.

Tras terminar de comer, ambos se habían enfrascado en una acalorada conversación donde los temas principales fueron su hermano, su delicada situación en el clan Lan y su actual relación.

− Entonces… ¿Estarán recluidos durante seis meses? – Pregunto dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa − ¿Y Hanguang−Jun lo acepto?, ¿sin replica?

− Era la única opción que teníamos – le respondió Xichen – los ancianos estaban en su derecho de castigarlo ya que las reglas lo dictan pero…

− Entiendo, hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos para proteger a ambos.

− ¿Crees que mi juicio se vio nublado?

− ¿Por proteger a tu familia? − Enarcando una ceja ante la pregunta – cuando se trata de ella, uno hace lo que sea por protegerla, en esos momentos no eres el líder, no eres un miembro del clan, eres un hermano, padre, hijo… Qué harías lo que fuera para salvarles.

− Si hubieses estado en mi lugar…

− Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, esos viejos hace mucho que no pertenecerían al consejo ni al clan – le aseguro – al menos tú fuiste más diplomático.

Xichen dejó escapar una suave risa.

− ¿Y qué piensas hacer? lo único que lograste fue obtener tiempo pero, al final de ello tendrán que reiniciar el juicio.

− Lo sé − tomando un sorbo de su té – necesito encontrar pruebas que exoneren al joven Wei.

− ¿Su palabra no es suficiente?

− Para el consejo no será suficiente, necesitan pruebas físicas, testigos…

− Para su mala suerte las únicas dos personas que sabían de ello… Están muertas – bajando la cabeza al recordar a su hermana y cuñado.

− Eso es lo que me preocupa.

− ¿No hay otra forma? – Regresando a verle – mi hermano puede ser un idiota y problemático pero, jamás haría algo solo por causar daño, si hizo lo que hizo fue porque creyó que era lo mejor. Si él bebe hubiese estado con él durante el asedio no creo que haya sobrevivido.

− Lo sé, mi sobrino Sizhui con esfuerzo y lo hizo.

− Ahí lo tienes, en vez de ponerse a castigar lo que se hizo hace más de dieciocho años, ¿Por qué no hacen algo para encontrarlo?

− El maestro Wei no sabe dónde está – aseguro recordando la falta de memoria de su cuñado – no sabríamos ni siquiera por dónde empezar, tampoco sabemos si sigue con vida.

El omega frunció el ceño.

− Sí mi hermana juro proteger y encontrarle a ese bebe una buena familia, sin duda sigue con vida – contesto un tanto molesto por lo dicho.

− Lamento si ofendí la memoria de la joven Jiang, no fue mi intención – soltando un largo suspiro – es solo que esta situación es… Nunca pensé verme dividido entre mi propia familia.

Jiang Cheng coloco una mirada comprensiva, notando la aflicción que su pareja estaba viviendo. Atinando a colocar su mano sobre la suya, transmitiéndole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

− Es difícil ir contra las reglas – índico sin soltar su mano – las reglas dictan una cosa pero tu corazón pide otra… Es difícil ser un líder de secta.

Xichen le dedico una triste sonrisa.

− No te preocupes – dijo Jiang Cheng acariciando la mejilla del alfa – sé que encontraras la manera de salvar al idiota de mi hermano. En cuanto al bebe, ya pensaremos en algo para encontrarlo, estoy seguro que cuando todo termine tu hermano y el mío se pondrán en ello, entonces podremos ayudarles.

El primer jade tomo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, depositando un suave beso sobre la palma de la misma, haciendo sonrojar al omega por el acto.

− ¿Que haría sin ti? – le pregunto.

− …

− Siempre que siento que voy a hundirme, me ayudas a salir de ese abismo – le dijo sin soltar su mano.

− Bueno… Alguien tenía que decirlo – jalando su mano y desviando la mirada – eres capaz de volver a recluirte por algo como esto − regresando a verle de reojo – con lo que me costó sacarte de ahí, ni creas que te dejare volver a hacerlo.

− No tienes que preocuparte de ello, mientras estés a mi lado no tengo intenciones de volver a aislarme.

Un cómodo silencio se apodero del ambiente. Los únicos sonidos que Jiang Cheng podía percibir eran los de su errático corazón, gracias a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Odiaba sentirse así, verse vulnerable ante los ojos del alfa, sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la voz, al aroma del mismo… Era algo que nunca podría decir en voz alta pero, sabía que Xichen conocía perfectamente.

− Cambiando de tema – dijo aclarándose la voz y tratando de dejar atrás la vergüenza que sentía – hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Xichen lo contemplo pero no emitió palabra alguna, esperando que el omega continuara.

− Dentro de poco… Dentro de unos días llegara mi celo – dijo ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo de su cabello.

− ¿Tu celo?

Jiang Cheng paso saliva y apretó con fuerza sus manos.

− ¿Quieres que tú y yo…? – pregunto sorprendido por lo que acababa de suponer.

− ¡No te hagas ideas! – levantando la voz y regresando a verle.

− …

− ¡No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo! – Aclaro rápidamente − ¡No pienso hacer eso hasta que nos casemos!

− ¿Casarnos? – pregunto el alfa con una amplia sonrisa.

− ¡Casarme! – Cambiando la palabra tan rápido como pudo − ¡No pienso acostarme con ningún alfa sin antes casarme!

Xichen rio por lo bajo, sintiendo una inmensa dicha al notar que su omega destino estaba considerando seriamente en unirse formalmente.

− Entonces… ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?

− Yo… Yo solo…

− Jiang Cheng – tomando la mano del omega − ¿qué sucede? – pregunto al ver la dificultad que estaba teniendo su pareja al decirle.

− Yo… Solo… quiero que estés ahí…

− …

− No para pasarlo conmigo de esa forma pero… Las feromonas de un alfa pueden ayudar a que un omega pase su celo mejor que haciéndolo solo… Y, quiero… Si vamos a estar juntos a futuro… Yo… Así que…

El alfa al comprender lo que el omega deseaba, se levantó de su asiento haciendo que su pareja lo imitara. Xichen envolvió el cuerpo del líder del clan Jiang entre sus brazos, dejando que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara sutilmente.

− Para mí sería un honor cuidarte durante tu celo – le aseguro tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma – además, si el cortejo que ahora llevamos se formaliza, que mejor que estar juntos durante un celo para comprobar que tan compatibles somos.

− Somos destinados – recalco Jiang Cheng.

− Serlo no garantiza ser compatibles en todo – le aseguro – hay ocasiones que un destinado no reacciona del todo a las feromonas del otro, porque sus sentimientos no son recíprocos o porque el aroma del alfa no es del agrado del omega en cuestión.

"_Tu aroma me vuelve loco, no es como si no lo supieras" _pensó el omega.

− ¿Cuándo…?

− Dentro de dos semanas.

Xichen beso la cabeza del omega y respiro el suave aroma a loto proveniente del mismo.

− Entonces en dos semanas estaré a tu lado.

Jiang Cheng oculto su rostro en el pecho del alfa y se dejó envolver por su aroma.

Las horas pasaron en el muelle de Loto.

Sus integrantes observaban con curiosidad a la pareja, sobre todo porque estaban conscientes que su líder nunca llevo a un alfa con él al clan. Jiang Cheng era conocido por su inusual carácter, lo que provocaba que ningún alfa deseara visitar el lugar a menos que se tratara de asuntos referentes a la secta o a su sobrino Jin Ling.

Verlo a lado del primer Jade de Gusu era algo extraño y peculiar pero, verle sonreír cada tanto que el alfa hablaba sin duda era un evento que los sorprendió en demasía. Sobre todo cuando los captaron – cuando ambos pensaron que nadie los observaba− besándose en el muelle de Loto, lo cual les indico que quizás, dentro de algún tiempo, el clan Jiang tendría próximamente un nuevo amo.

Para cuando ambos regresaron de su no tan pequeño paseo por Yunmeng, el sol ya estaba metiéndose en el horizonte y el interior del clan Jiang estaba iluminado por varias velas.

− Así que los ancianos están comenzando a moverse.

− Eso parece – respondió Jiang Cheng con mal humor – no esperaron ni una semana y están buscando que los integrantes del clan Jin vean en Li Wang un mejor líder que mi sobrino.

− Era lo más probable, considerando que el clan Jin siempre fue manejado por Alfas y lo ancianos se mantienen firmes en esas viejas costumbres.

− Costumbres arcaicas si me preguntas – le respondió − ¿no me digas que en tu clan es así?, porque estamos a tiempo de aclarar ese detalle.

Xichen soltó una ligera risa, percatándose que su pareja cada momento que pasaba estaba más comprometido en su futura unión sin que este lo aceptara conscientemente.

− No es como si hubiese una regla como tal – aclaro – el clan Gusu Lan siempre ha sido liderado por alfas ya que pocas veces han nacido omegas en la línea principal, salvo Lan Yi que fue una omega.

− Y la única mujer en liderar el clan – cruzándose de brazos.

− Así es. El clan Lan no está en contra de los omegas, muchos de nuestros discípulos lo son y han demostrado ser muy capaces como cultivadores solo que… No ha nacido un omega desde Lan Yi que ascienda al liderazgo, la mayoría de ellos nunca han sido primogénitos.

− Así que, sea alfa u omega mientras sea el primogénito, ¿se convierte en el próximo líder?

− Exactamente.

Jiang Cheng lo recorrió con la mirada, desviándola un segundo después.

− Es bueno saberlo.

Respuesta que hizo sonreír al alfa.

Continuaron hablando durante unos minutos más, conversación que fue interrumpida por una joven de la servidumbre del clan Jiang.

− Líder Jiang, Zewu−jun – haciendo una reverencia.

− ¿Que sucede?

− Acaba de llegar una carta para el líder del clan Lan.

− ¿Una carta? – pregunto Xichen.

El discípulo asintió, sacando la misma de su túnica y entregándosela al primer jade.

Con un ademan Jiang Cheng despidió al discípulo quien hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ambos.

− ¿De quién es? – pregunto el omega, acercándose para ver quién era el remitente.

− Es de Sizhui.

− ¿Crees que sucedió algo malo?

Xichen no respondió y abrió el sobre, comenzando a leerla con la mirada, conteniendo el aliento con por fin supo el porqué de la misma.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nuevamente al ver el rostro serio del alfa.

El primer jade no emitió respuesta y solo le extendió la carta para que el mismo la leyera. Jiang Cheng la tomo, leyéndola con algo de nervios, cerrando los ojos mientras negaba con los ojos al terminar de leerla.

− Ese idiota – dijo entre dientes − ¿Qué harás?

− Debo volver a Gusu – dijo rápidamente, comenzando a caminar.

Jiang Cheng al percatarse que el alfa pretendía volver a esa hora, se apresuró a alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo.

− No estarás pensando en volver a Gusu en estos momentos, ¿o sí?

− Tengo que hacerlo sino regreso y lo encuentran, mi tío y los ancianos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa mientras no esté presente.

− Lo sé pero, ya es muy tarde ¿y si algo te ocurre por apresurarte?

Xichen sonrió.

− ¿Estas preocupado por mí?

− Yo… Cualquiera lo haría – desviándole la mirada – eres el líder, si algo te ocurre ¿que pasara con mi hermano? ese idiota te necesita.

El primer jade sonrió y llevo su mano hacia el rostro del omega para acariciarla suavemente.

− De acuerdo – dijo con una suave sonrisa – partiré en cuanto amanezca – tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja.

− Pediré que preparen tus aposentos – respondió sin regresar a verle, con las mejillas sonrojadas pero dejando reposar su mejilla sobre la palma del alfa.

* * *

El amanecer llego de forma rauda.

El frio matinal podía sentirse en la piel, haciendo que temblaras ligeramente por el mismo. Xichen había tenido la intención de irse cuando el sol comenzara a levantarse en el cielo pero, el calor que transmitía el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng se lo había impedido.

Inicialmente, habían preparado unos aposentos cercanos al del líder del clan Jiang, para que pudiera pasar la noche pero, a mitad de la misma, Jiang Cheng había llamado a su puerta, usando como excusa los nervios que tenía respecto al destino de su hermano y por ende, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Xichen al inicio no pudo contestar por la enorme sorpresa que la llegada de su pareja le había causado, acto que el omega tomo como un rechazo de su parte, dándose la media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, fue en ese momento que el primer jade se dio cuenta que el omega solo pretendía dormir con él y no buscaba algo más que eso.

Con una sonrisa lo había tomado entre sus brazos, dejo que Jiang Cheng se desahogara por su breve molestia hacia un inexistente rechazo de su parte y, tras una suave ronda de besos y disculpas, terminaron durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, para vergüenza del primero y alegría de su parte.

Por ello habían terminado saliendo de la cama y tomando un poco del desayuno –algo que Jiang Cheng le recalco− casi al medio día. Momento tras el cual decidió partir de regreso a Gusu.

− Envíame un mensaje cuando todo termine – refiriéndose a su hermano.

− Lo hare.

− Cuídate.

Xichen asintió, acercándose al omega para besar sus labios por última vez.

− Te veré después – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jiang Cheng solo asintió antes de ver como su pareja montaba su espada y emprendía el viaje de regreso a Gusu.

* * *

El rostro de Sizhui se ilumino un poco cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de su padre omega, sintiéndose un poco aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien, al menos físicamente pero, un sentimiento de tristeza y frustración se anidaron en su pecho, ya que la forma en como Wei Wuxian se encontraba escoltado a cada flanco de su persona, solo indicaba que el maestro Qiren estaba dispuesto a llevar acabo el juicio que tanto habían aplazado por decisión de su líder.

− Maestro Qiren – saludo al verle llegar.

− Sizhui – respondió el viejo maestro − ¿alguna novedad?

El joven alfa tardo en responder ya que mientras su maestro y compañeros del clan salían en busca de su padre omega, él había enviado un mensaje a Yunmeng.

− No, ninguna – mintió con una sonrisa – todo permaneció tranquilo durante su ausencia.

− Muy bien.

Lan Qiren se giró para enfocar la figura del cónyuge de su sobrino.

− Wei Wuxian – lo llamo sin disimular su enojo – espero que hayas reflexionado y darte cuenta que escapar fue el peor error que cometiste.

El omega no respondió y solo le contuvo la mirada.

− Sizhui, Jingyi – los llamo.

− ¡Maestro! – dijeron al unísono.

− Lleven a Wei Wuxian de regreso a la casa de las gentianas y levante una barrera que impida que alguien que no posea la sangre del clan Lan pueda abandonarla.

Wei Ying apretó los dientes al escucharle hablar, evitando que los demás notaran su molestia.

− Maestro Qiren – le llamo Wei Ying − ¿pretende encerrarme como si fuera un criminal?

− Después de todo lo que has hecho, ¿tenemos motivos para no hacerlo?

No pudo responder a esas palabras y solo desvió la mirada.

Qiren negó con su cabeza y se acercó al omega.

− No confiamos en ti – le recalco – por ello, para evitar que vuelvas a escapar – con un rápido movimiento golpeo el pecho del omega quien emitió un leve gemido − estarás incapacitado de utilizar tu energía espiritual.

Wei Ying cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir como la energía espiritual de su cuerpo desaparecía de golpe.

− La energía de mi núcleo de oro no es la única que manejo – alzando la cabeza para regresar a ver al alfa − ¿acaso lo ha olvidado?

− Créeme, estoy consciente de ello.

El alfa levanto su mano y comenzó a trazar varios símbolos en el aire que, tras formarse completamente se alejaron e impactaron en las muñecas y piernas del omega.

Wei Ying comenzó a marearse al percibir que su cuerpo no podía reunir ningún tipo de energía dentro del mismo.

− Bloquee temporalmente la capacidad de tu cuerpo para recibir cualquier tipo de energía.

Wei ying paso saliva y trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer al suelo, sintiéndose demasiado débil para moverse nuevamente.

− Sizhui, Jingyi – volvió a llamarlos – llévenselo.

Ambos asintieron y se acercaron al omega, levantándolo con cuidado por los brazos.

− Algún día, te arrepentirás de esto.

− ¿De castigar a un criminal por su pecado? – Le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos – nunca lo hare.

Wei Ying solo le dedico una última mirada antes de que su hijo y Jingyi le ayudaran a caminar con dirección a la antigua casa de Madame Lan.

* * *

Con calma se sentó sobre la amplia cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse por completo, teniendo la necesidad de acostarse y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

− Madre, ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto Sizhui.

− No te preocupes – respondió con voz cansada – solo me privaron de mi energía espiritual lo que me dejo somnoliento – le aseguro tratando de sonreír.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar mucho menos cuando los recientes hechos habían provocado que un deje de tristeza se instalara en sus corazones, porque eran conscientes de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Wei Wuxian sabía que todo aquello era su culpa, todo por guardarse las cosas y no decirlas en su momento, ¿acaso morir una vez no le había enseñado nada? Tomar las elecciones incorrectas eran lo que provocaban todos esos problemas y las suyas eran las peores que pudo haber tomado.

Tras soltar un largo suspiro regreso la vista hacia los rostros de ambos jóvenes, percatándose de lo nerviosos que estaban sintiendo y de cómo abrían sus bocas en varias ocasiones, indecisos de si debían decir lo que rondaban sus cabezas o no.

Dibujando una sutil sonrisa, Wei Ying hablo.

− Conozco esas expresiones – les dijo haciendo que ambos regresaran a verle − ¿qué sucede?

Tanto Sizhui y Jingyi se regresaron a ver entre ellos, siendo el primero quien tomó la palabra.

− Lo que pasa es que, Jingyi quiere saber sobre… Bueno…

Jingyi paso saliva.

− ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? – Haciendo que Wei Ying frunciera el ceño – Abandonaste al hijo de Hanguang−Jun y… Escapaste por que no querías hacerte responsable de ello.

Wei Ying parpadeo por lo dicho.

− ¡Lo siento, no debí decir eso! – disculpándose con el omega.

− No te preocupes, es normal que muchos saquen conclusiones cuando escuchan unas noticias de esa índole y, siempre piensan en los peores escenarios.

− Lo siento.

− Además no eres el primero en preguntarme eso – encogiéndose de hombros – Así que te diré lo mismo que le respondí a Sizhui y a Zewu−Jun en su momento – bajando la cabeza − Es cierto que entregue a mi hijo – confirmo con una triste sonrisa – pero, no fue porque era de Lan Zhan o porque no le quisiera … Todo lo contrario, ame a ese cachorro con toda mi alma y dejarlo ir fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, todo para que fuera feliz y viviera lejos de todo el caos que me rodeaba…Y si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar lo que hice, de tenerlo a mi lado, lo haría sin duda alguna.

− Entonces… ¿Por qué no hablaste con Hanguang−Jun?, estoy seguro que él hubiese deseado criar al cachorro.

− Lo sé pero, en aquellos momentos nuestra relación era difícil, él no era muy expresivo… Bueno, todavía no lo es pero… Yo creía que me odiaba así que… Fue la decisión que creí correcta en ese momento.

− Comprendo. Decidiste dejarlo para que tuviera una vida mejor… Eso no es malo, al contrario, que un padre busque la felicidad de su hijo aunque sea lejos de él, demuestra lo mucho que le importa… No entiendo por qué los demás no lo ven.

− Porque es más fácil juzgar a alguien que comprender sus motivos, para muchos solo es blanco o negro en esta vida pero, ¿Quién decide qué lado es el correcto? – encogiéndose de hombros – en esta vida encontraran diferentes tipos de personas, lamentablemente la mayoría de ellas me odia… Así que, los errores que he cometido siempre serán recordados por ellas y usados en mi contra, aunque hayan sido causados por buenos sentimientos.

Ambos asintieron a las palabras de Wei Ying, sintiéndose algo tristes por lo él y la situación referente al cachorro.

− Madre – interrumpió Sizhui − Sí lo entregaste a alguien más esperando que fuera feliz, ¿Por qué escapaste?

− Mi intención nunca fue escapar de Gusu – aseguro con firmeza en su voz – había algo que necesitaba confirmar en Torre Koi.

− ¿Era muy importante como para que te fueras a sabiendas de lo que sucedería? – pregunto Jingyi.

− Lo era.

− ¿Y que era esa cosa que necesitabas confirmar?

Wei Ying sonrió.

− Me temo que eso es algo que no puedo contarles aun, ya que debo hablarlo primero con Lan Zhan.

− ¿Tiene que ver con el cachorro de ambos?

Wei Ying regreso a ver a su hijo y le guiño un ojo.

− Siempre tan avispado – le respondió segundos después, haciendo que su hijo sonriera – deberían irse, no quisiera que los ancianos los relacionaran conmigo y mi seudo escape.

Ambos asienten pero, antes de que den la media vuelta para salir del lugar, se acercan a Wei Wuxian para abrazarlo con fuerza. Al sentirse envuelto en la calidez de los brazos de ambos jóvenes, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, correspondiendo el abrazo antes de que este se rompiera.

− Salgan de aquí – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Ambos corresponden el gesto y le sonríen, saliendo del lugar y dejando al omega solo nuevamente.

* * *

− Wei Wuxian huyo para no responsabilizarse de sus actos – dijo uno de los ancianos.

− Seguramente el primogénito de Wangji está muerto y él fue el causante, no me sorprendería que por ello quiso escapar – secundo otro.

− No debemos perder tiempo, iniciemos el juicio y castiguémoslos, solo así nuestro honor será restaurado – apoyo otro.

− ¿No deberíamos esperar a Xichen? – Pregunto uno de los ancianos – después de todo es el líder.

− Seguir sus órdenes fue la razón de esto, ese omega pudo haberse ido sin que pudiéramos capturarlo y su crimen hubiese quedado impune, todo por ser tan blando cuando se trata de su hermano.

− Debemos actuar, ya vimos que Xichen no puede con esto, se deja dominar por sus emociones, no es imparcial. Si fuera otra persona la que cometió tan ruin acto, seguramente ya se le hubiese castigado y expulsado de nuestro clan.

Muchos de los ancianos asintieron a las palabras dichas por su compañero.

− Qiren – lo llamo el mismo anciano − ¿qué opinas? − le pregunto − ¿estás de nuestra parte o crees que debemos esperar a tu sobrino?, aunque sabemos que si el lleva a cabo el juicio, corremos el riesgo de que nuevamente le proteja.

El viejo maestro de los Lan, recorrió el recinto con la mirada, pasando la misma sobre los diferentes rostros de sus viejos compañeros, soltó un suspiro y se levantó para tomar la palabra.

− Compañeros, no puedo negar que tienen razón en todo lo que han dicho, Wei Wuxian trato de escapar y por ende, debemos castigarlo. Antes no pudimos hacer nada porque Xichen impuso un castigo a su hermano y por ende, su omega se vería protegido de nuestro juicio mientras se encuentre recluido – los demás comenzaron a murmurar – pero, los recientes hechos nos han dado la oportunidad de llevarlo a juicio y castigarlo, sin que Xichen esté presente.

− Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? – Pregunto en general un anciano a su lado – comencemos el juicio. Ese omega es indigno e inmoral, ha manchado nuestro apellido y status con su presencia e historial. Es la oportunidad perfecta, tenemos el motivo adecuado para que disolvamos el matrimonio con Wangji y lo expulsemos de nuestro clan.

− Podemos hacerlo pero… – dijo el anciano que había pedido esperar a su líder −¿Que pasara con el enlace? recordemos que ambos están vinculados, separarlos supondrá un peligro para los mismos.

− Él tiene razón, la vida de Lan Wangji podría peligrar además, de que cuando sepa que disolvimos su matrimonio aun cuando teníamos las bases para ello, lo más probable es que salga a buscarlo y podría no regresar – dijo otro que temía por la vida por el segundo jade.

Un anciano suelta una ligera risa por las preocupaciones de sus compañeros.

− La vida del segundo maestro no debería preocuparnos – les aseguro – hay múltiples formas de romper un enlace, puede que Lan Wangji sufra un tiempo en el cual lo cuidaremos adecuadamente pero, estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento, la honorable Guiying Lian sabrá como consolarlo.

− ¿Estás pensando en…?

− ¿Acaso ustedes no?

Todos guardaron silencio y se regresaron a ver, mientras Lan Qiren sentía un ligero dolor dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Con calma se tallo los ojos tras despertar de una merecida siesta, su cuerpo se sentía un poco más relajado aunque la falta de energía espiritual aun le provocaba cansancio al menos podía mantenerse despierto. Estiro sus huesos hasta hacerlos crujir y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con la firme intención de levantarse de la misma pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo las puertas de la pequeña cabaña se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a dos discípulos que al verlo hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo.

− Maestro Wei – dijeron al unísono.

− ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto con cansancio – aun no es la hora de la comida.

− Lamentamos interrumpirlo pero el maestro Qiren y el consejo de ancianos solicitan su presencia – dijo uno de ellos.

− ¿Qué? – levantándose de la cama ante la sorpresiva solicitud.

− Nos ordenaron llevarlo al salón ancestral del clan Lan – dijo el otro discípulo.

"_Tal parece que Lan Qiren quiere concluir esto lo más pronto posible"_ pensó para sus adentros.

− ¿Maestro Wei? – pregunto uno de los discípulos al ver el mutismo del mayor.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza.

− ¿Regreso Zewu−Jun?

− Me temo que nuestro líder aun no regresa de su visita en Yunmeng.

Wei Ying apretó con fuerza sus manos y dientes al escuchar la respuesta.

"_Así que pretenden enjuiciarme sin que el líder de su clan este presente"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño _"quieren terminar esto antes de que vuelva y no pueda hacer nada para entonces"_

Ambos discípulos se regresaron a ver al notar el sutil cambio en el aroma del omega, percibiendo en sus feromonas lo irritado que se encontraba.

Wei Ying suspiro, tratando de calmar sus emociones y hablo.

− Bien, no hagamos esperar a sus honorables ancianos – intentando dar un paso pero siento detenido por los discípulos − ¿qué pasa?

− Lan Qiren fue muy específico en que debía ir vestido adecuadamente a la reunión.

− ¿He?

− Estará frente al consejo de ancianos por lo que, debe ir vestido formalmente con las túnicas de nuestro clan después de todo, usted es un miembro del mismo.

"_Lan Qiren… ¿Acaso piensas humillarme mientras los uso y despojarme de ellos cuando me expulsen?"_ apretando sus dientes y controlando sus feromonas para no demostrar su enojo.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

− Muy bien, supongo que tendré que tomar un baño – fingiendo una sonrisa − ¿podrían ayudarme?

Ambos discípulos asintieron y se separaron para preparar el baño así como las ropas que usaría mientras Wei Ying, no dejaba de maldecir internamente al tío de su esposo y aquel sequito de viejos que solo esperaban el momento para enjuiciarlo.

* * *

Jingyi caminaba de regreso a la cocina, había terminado de alimentar a los conejos de Hanguang−Jun quienes, aunque eran unos bolitas dulces y tiernas, cuando tenían hambre se unían entre ellos, tratando de derribar a quien llevara su comida, sino fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a su forma de ser, seguro habría terminado derribado y sepultado en una inmensa pila de ellos.

− Esas bolas de pelo – susurro con cansancio − ¿no podrían ser más amigables cuando tienen hambre?

Siguió quejándose mentalmente mientras continuaba su camino hacia las cocinas cuando, diviso a su mejor amigo, quien iba delante de él e iba en la misma dirección.

− ¡Sizhui!

Deteniéndose al escuchar su nombre y girándose para ver al dueño de la voz.

− No se permite gritar.

Jingyi rodo los ojos y sonrió.

− ¿Vas a recoger los alimentos de Hanguang−Jun?

−Sí, el día de hoy me toca llevarle la comida así que estaba de camino a las cocinas para solicitarla.

− Ha de ser difícil estar encerrado, ¿no?

− Mi padre ya paso por ello así que sabe cómo manejarlo – respondió comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Jingyi – aunque siempre está preocupado por mi madre.

− Siendo esposos es normal, siempre estaban juntos así que ambos se extrañan.

Sizhui deja escapar un suspiro.

− ¿Él lo sabe?

−¿He?

− Lo sucedido con el maestro Wei.

Sizhui niega con su cabeza.

− El maestro Qiren prohibió rotundamente que le dijéramos a mi padre lo sucedido.

− ¿Es en serio? – Deteniéndose de golpe – pero… ¡Es su esposo!

− Lo sé – deteniéndose a unos pasos de su compañero.

− ¿Y qué harás?, ¿le dirás?

Sizhui no responde.

− No estarás pensando en seguir la orden, ¿verdad?

− Pues…

− ¡Son tus padres! – Le reclamo – Puede que el maestro Qiren tenga razones para negar que se le diga pero, tú eres su hijo… Si hay alguien quien puede hacer caso omiso de esa orden, ese ere tú.

− Créeme que lo sé pero, no sé qué tan bien sea que se lo diga, siempre está preocupado por mi madre, si le digo esto no sé cómo se lo tomara y… Puede que más que bien genere un conflicto entre ellos y Zewu−Jun aun no regresa para que lo respalde en caso de que algo salga mal.

− En eso tienes razón – dijo Jingyi − ¿entonces?, ¿qué harás?

− Pues…

Noto como su mejor amigo se debatía internamente. Sabía que estaba en una situación delicada, por un lado estaba la lealtad que le tenía a Lan Qiren, un hombre que ha sido un gran maestro para él, enseñándole con dedicación y esfuerzo durante todos esos años mientras que, por el otro lado, estaban sus padres, sobre todo hablando de Hanguang−Jun, quien lo crio durante todos esos años, dándole un hogar, una nueva familia y un nuevo apellido… Cualquier decisión que tomara, sería como traicionar a quien dejara de lado.

Mientras esperaba la decisión de su compañero, la vista de Jingyi recorrió el lugar hasta que noto a tres figuras a lo lejos, caminando en dirección contraria a la de ellos y cuyo camino, conocía perfectamente. Cuando distinguió quienes eran, busco a tientas el brazo de Sizhui sin apartar la vista de aquellas tres figuras.

− Sizhui – jalándole de la manga de su túnica.

− ¿Qué?

− Ese… ¿No es el maestro Wei?

Sizhui dirigió la vista al punto que su mejor amigo señalaba, sorprendiéndose al notar la forma en cómo iba vestido su padre omega.

− ¿Por qué va vestido así? – refiriéndose a las túnicas y la cinta del clan Lan que estaba portando en esos momentos.

− No lo sé – respondió Sizhui sin apartar la vista – pero ese camino va hacia...

− ¿No pensaras que los ancianos…? – regresando a ver a Sizhui.

La respiración de Sizhui se aceleró al imaginarse las razones del por qué su padre omega iba en dirección al salón ancestral del clan Lan, lugar donde los ancianos solían reunirse cuando trataban asuntos de gran importancia.

− Hay que seguirlos – le sugirió Jingyi.

− ¿Qué? – Sizhui regreso a verlo.

− Para saber que dicen.

− Eso va contra las reglas – tomándole del brazo y deteniéndole.

−¿Crees que es momento para preocuparse por cuantas reglas estamos por romper? – Entrecerrando los ojos – porque de ser así, los ancianos no las están siguiendo, si ellos están pensando en llevar acabo un juicio mientras Zewu−Jun no está.

− …

− ¿Qué?, todo mundo sabe que está prohibido llevar a cabo un juicio contra un miembro de la familia principal del clan Lan si el líder no está presente, ya que podrían invalidar la sentencia que los ancianos den durante el mismo… Por qué, eso es lo que piensas que están por hacer, ¿no?

− Sí, eso pensaba solo que… Me sorprendiste, es todo – soltándole el brazo.

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque te sabes las reglas – respondió – usualmente las rompes – dejando escapar una suave risa.

− Con tantas veces que las he copiado, es normal que me las aprendiera de memoria – encogiéndose de hombros – pero olvidemos eso, vamos tras ellos.

Sizhui asintió y tomaron el camino hacia el salón ancestral.

Una vez llegaron se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, observando como las enormes puertas del mismo se abrían y dejaban entrar a Wei Wuxian, escoltado por dos discípulos quienes cerraron las puertas tras ingresar al lugar.

− Debemos entrar – sugirió Jingyi.

− ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?, la única entrada es esa y solo puede ser abierta con el permiso de los ancianos.

Jingyi le regreso a ver con una sonrisa.

− ¿Tantos años a lado del maestro Wei, y no aprendiste como colarte en lugares como este dentro del clan?

Sizhui enarco una ceja.

− Solo sígueme – dijo Jingyi quien camino hacia el enorme edificio pero, en vez de caminar hacia las puertas del mismo, desvió su camino y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

"_Madre… ¿Que tanto le has enseñado a Jingyi que incluso actúa como tú en estas situaciones?" _pensó mientras Jingyi le hacía un ademan con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Y tras pensarlo, lo hizo.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas mientras sus manos se encontraban atadas con finos hilos de energía espiritual, algo que realmente no veía necesario ya que sus meridianos estaban bloqueados por lo que no podía hacer uso de ningún tipo de energía, aquello solo era para verle en un estado sumiso e indefenso, algo en lo cual no les daría el gusto.

Todos los ancianos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos mientras él se encontraba en el centro del lugar, siendo observado por varios pares de ojos que, si estos fueran cuchillos, hace mucho que lo hubiesen atravesado sin piedad alguna.

− ¿Era necesario? – Pregunto levantando sus manos – mi cuerpo no puede asimilar ningún tipo de energía como para que intente escapar a menos claro que tengan algún tipo de fetiche donde les encante verme atado y siendo sumiso… Por qué me temo que eso es algo que solo lo hago con mi Lan Er gege – burlándose de los rostros de los ancianos, los cuales se volvieron de color rojo por la clara insinuación.

− ¡No tienes vergüenza! – Qiren le dirige una mirada llena de enojo – ¡¿olvidas en donde te encuentras?! Estas en el recinto más sagrado de nuestro clan para ser enjuiciado por tu enorme pecado en contra de la misma, ¡¿y aun tienes el descaro para burlarte?!

− Creo que hace mucho llegamos a la conclusión que la vergüenza se escapó de mi persona desde hace tiempo – sonriendo de medio lado.

Qiren resoplo y continúo hablando.

− Veamos si puedes seguir burlándote cuando estés recibiendo tu castigo – dijo dando un paso al frente para que todos los ancianos lo vieran − Honorables ancianos… En este día se ha convocado a esta reunión para enjuiciar a Wei Wuxian, conyugue del segundo maestro de nuestro clan – regresando a ver al omega − este omega a cometido innumerables pecados que se extienden hasta los días cuando aún era un estudiante invitado en Gusu Lan. Desde joven siempre tuvo inclinaciones hacia el arte oscuro, hablando de la energía resentida como si fuera un tema trivial que se puede conversar en cualquier reunión.

"_¿Es enserio?, ¿Incluso me culpara por un simple comentario que hice durante una de sus clases cuando era un adolescente?"_ se preguntó al escuchar los argumentos del mayor.

− Dicho pensamiento que puso en práctica durante la campaña para derribar al sol – dándole la espalda para dirigir su vista hacia los presentes – levanto a cientos de muertos, uso la necromancia para revivir a Wen Ning y volverlo un cadáver feroz que le sirvió como su perro guardián, creo la más perversa herramienta conocida por el mundo de la cultivación – regresándole a ver de reojo – _El sello del tigre estigio _– nombre que hizo que muchos contuvieran el aliento al recordar los efectos del mismo durante el asedio – además de haber seducido a uno de nuestros mejores discípulos – esto último fue murmurado entre dientes pero que fue escuchado claramente por el omega.

"_Para empezar yo no hice nada"_ rodando los ojos _"Lan Zhan se enamoró de mi sin que yo me diera cuenta, en todo caso él fue el que me sedujo y todo comenzó cuando me trajo a Gusu tras haber revivido, sino fuera por el viaje para resolver lo de nuestro querido amigo no me hubiese fijado en esa cara, ese perfecto cuerpo que tiene, en esos ojos tan claros y atrayentes… Joder, ¿Lan Zhan que me has hecho?"_

Su mente fue devuelta a la realidad cuando escucho a Lan Qiren suspirar.

− Todo lo antes mencionado quizás podría ser perdonado, los cielos le dieron otra oportunidad para redimir sus pecados, por ello este consejo jamás intento castigarte ya que lamentablemente los cielos le escogieron como el destinado de uno de nuestros jades pero, rompiste una de las reglas más sagradas de nuestro clan… − dándose la vuelta para enfocar la figura del omega − abandonaste a un descendiente del clan Lan, nada más que al primogénito de Wangji.

− Le recuerdo maestro Qiren – dijo interrumpiendo al viejo maestro y sin apartar la vista del mismo – que durante esos momentos Hanguang−Jun y yo no éramos una pareja casada o comprometida, tampoco formaba parte del clan Lan por lo que no pueden enjuiciarme por algo que no es de su jurisdicción.

− Y yo te recuerdo que ese cachorro era un descendiente legítimo del clan Lan por ende, este consejo tiene la facultad para enjuiciarte, aun cuando durante esos días Wangji y tú no tenían ningún vínculo que los uniera.

Uno a uno los ancianos comenzaron a hablar. Algunos reclamaban el pecado cometido, otros que debían aplicarle la sentencia más alta que tuviera el clan y otros, por el contrario, sintiendo algo de pena por el omega, solo pedían exiliarlo y disolver el matrimonio con el segundo Jade.

Lan Qiren escucho cada una de las sugerencias, levanto la mano y todos callaron, dejándole retomar la palabra.

− Nuestro consejo hubiese sido clemente, si tan solo hubiese continuado aislado como Xichen ordeno pero, decidió escapar para evadir el castigo que merecía recibir por el pecado cometido.

− ¡Yo nunca…!

− ¡Tus intenciones fueron claras! – levantando la voz para evitar que hablara – ¡tus intenciones al abandonar al hijo de Wangji nunca fueron correctas como muchos quisieron creer!

− Qiren tiene razón – intervino uno de los ancianos – seguramente ni siquiera lo entrego a otras personas como muchos presumen – regresando a ver al omega – Wei Wuxian era conocido por eliminar aquello que no le era útil, capaz uso al bebe como sacrificio para uno de sus tantos actos llenos de energía resentida.

− ¡Yo no mate a mi hijo! – dijo al escuchar la insinuación tan macabra que el anciano propuso, sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

− Tus palabras no son garantía – aseguro otro – tu intento de huida solo confirmo nuestras sospechas. No mereces ser parte de nuestro clan, el exilio es poco comparado con tus pecados.

− En efecto, los crimines de este omega son enormes pero, lo que hizo con el primogénito de Wangji es imperdonable y debe ser castigado por ello.

Qiren se acercó a sus compañeros, lentamente comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, proponiendo castigos que Wei Wuxian solo podía imaginar. No estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran los mismos, ya que la mayoría del clan Lan solo había roto reglas menores por los cuales, los castigos siempre eran referidos a copiar las reglas, arrodillarse durante algún tiempo o meditar mientras se paraban de manos.

El único castigo que conocía y por el cual, aun hoy en día se sentía culpable, era por el que su esposo había sido víctima tras protegerle en la ciudad sin noche, cicatrices que le recordaban una y otra vez sus malas decisiones en su vida pasada.

Tras unos minutos en los cuales solo los murmullos de los ancianos era el único sonido en el recinto, Lan Qiren asintió con su cabeza y se alejó de ellos, para volver al frente de todos y regresar a ver al omega.

− Wei Wuxian – lo llamo − este consejo te encuentra culpable.

"_Que sorpresa"_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

− Tu sentencia ha sido escogida. Por abandonar al primogénito de un miembro del clan Lan, serás castigado con treinta latigazos en la espalda – haciendo que los ojos del omega se ampliaran ya que era el mismo castigo que su esposo había recibido hacía más de dieciocho años – tu matrimonio con Lan Wangji será disuelto y con eso, serás exiliado de nuestro clan sin posibilidad de regreso.

El rostro de Wei Ying pasó de la sorpresa al enojo en un segundo.

− ¡Ustedes saben que no hacen esto para castigarme por el pecado que cometí en mi vida pasada, simplemente lo hacen como excusa para deshacerse de mí! – Les grito levantándose con gran esfuerzo y quedar de frente a Lan Qiren – Pueden exiliarme, enviarme tan lejos como ustedes quieran pero, se les olvida que mi vínculo con su precioso jade no es solo el matrimonio, ambos estamos vinculados por el lazo de alfa−omega – dirigiendo su vista al tío de su esposo − ¿quieres que te recuerde que sucede cuando una pareja enlazada es separada por más de tres meses?

Qiren solo le contuvo la mirada durante unos segundos antes de que la leve risa de uno de los ancianos captara la atención de ambos.

− Ciertamente, el vínculo de alfa−omega es complicado, si una pareja enlazada se ve separada por mucho tiempo comienzan a tener estragos en su cuerpo – dijo dibujando una sonrisa y regresando a ver a Wei Ying – pero como todo lazo es posible romperlo y creo que tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, ¿o no?

"_Imposible, no estará insinuando que…"_ pensó con clara sorpresa.

− ¿Acaso el maestro Wei perdió el sentido del habla? – pregunto nuevamente el anciano.

Wei Ying frunció el ceño y respondió.

− Sí lo que pretenden es matarme…

− Oh, no, atentar con la vida va en contra de nuestras reglas – le aseguro el anciano – simplemente podemos enviarle lo suficientemente lejos como para que el lazo se ropa tras el paso de esos meses, si en el desafortunado caso de que muera al romperse este por su bajo cultivo, me temo que no será culpa de nuestro clan sino, de su falta de entrenamiento.

− ¡Son unos…! – intento moverse del lugar donde se encontraba parado pero, la energía de los hilos que ataban su mano comenzó a brillar, paralizando cada musculo de su cuerpo y por el que volvió a caer de rodillas el suelo.

− Deberías mantenerte quieto o, harás que la energía de los hilos te vuelva a lastimar.

Wei Ying respiraba agitadamente por el choque de energía que recorrió su cuerpo. Con dificultad levanto la cabeza y enfoco el rostro de aquel viejo del clan Lan.

− ¿No les importa lo que suceda con Lan Zhan? –les pregunto pasando saliva − ¿el dolor que experimentara mientras estemos separados?

− Tú no eres nadie para hablar del dolor de mi sobrino – le indico Qiren – cuando tú has sido la causa de la mayoría de sus sufrimientos.

Ante aquellas palabras Wei Ying no pudo responder.

− Justamente porque nos importa es que lo alejaremos de tu presencia, para que vuelva al camino correcto que nuestro clan le inculco desde que era niño.

− Y según usted, ¿Cuál es el camino correcto para él?

− Desposar a un omega digno de su status y reputación, uno que posea un gran cultivo y pueda darle los hijos que tú, en estos cincos años no has podido darle.

En ese momento la figura de la joven que había visto junto a Qiren y los jades apareció en su mente.

− ¿Es por ello que Guiying Lian vino a Gusu? – le pregunto a Qiren − ¿tenías intenciones que Lan Zhan la desposara?

− Nunca dejas de sorprendernos maestro Wei – dijo el anciano de antes.

Una puerta contigua se abrió en el fondo del salón, la hermosa figura de la líder del clan Guiying hizo acto de presencia. Con una mano sostenía su abanico mientras con la otra alzaba parte de la tela de su túnica. Al llegar al centro del lugar hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió suavemente.

− Honorables ancianos – dijo con una suave voz – Maestro Qiren – regresándolo a ver.

− Como puedes ver, ella es digna de ser la esposa de Wangji, ella concebirá los descendientes que el clan merece y le devolverá la gloria a nuestro nombre – dijo Qiren – lo cual difiere completamente contigo, Wei Wuxian.

− Oh, honorable maestro, hará que me apene por sus palabras – aseguró Guiying Lian − el clan Guiying esta honrado por la alta estima que me tiene – dejando atrás la sonrisa que mantenía al ver al viejo alfa, para dar paso a una mirada llena de desdén cuando su vista se posó sobre la figura de Wei Ying.

Wei Ying solo negó con su cabeza al percibir aquel desdén proveniente de la joven líder.

− Están muy seguros de esto, ¿no? – les pregunto.

− Cuando el lazo se rompa y si por decisión de los cielos tu vida se apaga – aseguro el anciano – es natural pensar que Wangji llore tu perdida pero, la honorable líder del clan Guiying estará ahí para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la misma, consolándolo hasta que pueda seguir adelante tras tu lamentable perdida.

Wei Ying regreso a ver a la mujer tras las palabras del anciano.

− Maestro Wei – hablo Guiying Lian − no tiene por qué preocuparse, me encargare de que Hanguang−Jun supere su perdida y siga adelante con su vida.

− ¿De verdad crees que Lan Zhan podrá seguir adelante tras mi muerte? –le pregunto sin apartar la vista de ella.

− Es natural que un alfa que ha perdido a su omega, despose a otro tras vivir un tiempo de duelo.

Wei Ying reí por lo bajo al escuchar su respuesta.

− ¿Que le hace tanta gracia maestro Wei? – pregunto la joven.

− Tras mi muerte durante el asedio, Lan Zhan me siguió amando y mantuvo la esperanza de volver a verme durante trece años – le recordó – ¿Que te hace pensar que si vuelo a morir, Hanguang−Jun te tomara como su nueva esposa?

La joven líder del clan Guiying lo regreso a ver con infinito enojo, tratando de reprimir cualquier emoción que demostrara su sentir pero, la fuerza con la que apretaba su abanico la delataba por completo.

Aquello solo hizo que la sonrisa de Wei Ying se acrecentara.

− Lamento decirte esto pero, Lan Wangji es mío…Y lo seguirá siendo aun después de mi muerte, así que si tienes esas ideas que sin mí tendrás oportunidad de casarte con él, es mejor que desistas o solo terminaras humillándote.

− Tu…

Lan Qiren levanto su mano indicándole que no hablara.

− Hablas con mucha seguridad – le dijo Qiren.

− Porque la tengo, pueden castigarme todo lo que quieran pero hagan lo que hagan, Lan Zhan seguirá siendo mío.

Qiren solo lo contemplo antes de hablar.

− Definitivamente, eres idéntico a tu madre, robando lo que por derecho era de alguien más.

"_¿Qué significa eso?"_ pensó Wei Ying desconcertado por las palabras del mayor.

− Pero que se puede esperar del hijo de esa mujer – dijo con desdén.

− Lan Qiren… ¿Que se supone que significa eso? – le pregunto con inquietud − ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma de mi madre?

El viejo maestro no respondió.

Los ancianos cansados de ver como aquel omega humillaba a la joven que habían elegido para futura esposa del segundo maestro de su clan comenzaron a levantar la voz para que este se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible.

Lan Qiren dirige su vista a los dos discípulos que habían llegado con el omega, con un movimiento de su cabeza índico que procedieran con el mismo. Con un movimiento de su mano deshizo los hilos que mantenían aprisionadas las muñecas del omega y con ello, los discípulos caminaron hacia Wei Wuxian, tomándolo de los brazos de forma que no pudiera moverse.

− ¡Lan Qiren! – Lo volvió a llamar intentando zafarse de los brazos que lo mantenían sujetos − ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Que quisiste decir?!

Lan Qiren no respondió a los gritos del omega y solo lo ignoro.

Wei Ying intento varias veces zafarse de quienes lo sujetaban pero fue inútil, la enorme fuerza de los discípulos del clan Lan lo mantenían completamente inmovilizado. Cuando escucho los pasos de una persona acercándose, regreso a ver de reojo y pudo notar como un tercer discípulo del clan se acercaba, sosteniendo en sus manos la vara de la disciplina con la que, años atrás, su esposo había sido golpeado por protegerlo.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

Oh, sí, soy mala jajaja

Ok no, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa en este seudo juicio donde lo único que si me salió fue que Qiren y el consejo de ancianos fueran unos hijos de P*** :D

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

¿Creen que debí ser más buena y no tan severa?

¿Les hice ver demasiado malos cuando no son así?

¿Demasiado Occ?

En mi defensa, quise hacerlos ver como viejos de la época del caldo, que se niegan a evolucionar, a aceptar los cambios, personas para quienes las reglas son todo y si se rompen sienten que su vida se ha manchado y roto por completo.

Aunque dentro de ellos hay ancianos que son más comprensibles y que, con el paso de los años han comprendido que deben dejar que las nuevas generaciones tomen el mando y manejen el rumbo que seguirán ahora.

En cuanto a Qiren… Él tiene sus motivos muy personales para ser así con Wei Ying pero, eso se verá más adelante.

Lamento si no les gusto esta parte pero, no soy buena relatando juicios y, no tengo idea de cómo manejan las cosas los ancianos en la novela (¿) culpen a la ley y el orden de esto (¿)

Ahora sobre la escena de Xichen con Jiang Cheng debo aclarar, las mismas suceden a la vez que Wei Ying se va de Gusu, Qiren se entera, lo encuentra, regresándolo a Gusu y llevando acabo el juicio… Por si no entendieron (¿) así que, Xichen ya va de camino, esperemos llegue a tiempo para detener el castigo.

Sin más que agregar, espero me disculpen mi mal manejo de la situación en este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo… Si aún siguen aquí Xd

Nos vemos.


	14. Capitulo XIII

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

"_Se perdona mientras se ama".− __François de La Rochefoucauld_

* * *

− ¿Que estás buscando? – pregunto Sizhui al ver como su mejor amigo palpaba la pared del enorme edificio.

− Una saliente o un marco que indique que hay una puerta – respondió sin regresar a verle, concentrado en encontrar lo que buscaba.

− ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido − pero aquí no hay…

− ¡La encontré!

Sizhui observo con sorpresa como tras quitar un par de telarañas la silueta de una puerta del mismo color de la pared se mostraba ante ellos, con varios símbolos en cada esquina de la misma.

− ¿Y esto? – Pregunto Sizhui – no recuerdo haber visto esto antes.

− Obvio no, ¿Cuántas veces has rodeado la sala ancestral y examinado sus paredes?

Sizhui abrió la boca pero no emitió palabra alguna, ya que no encontró respuesta para la pregunta.

− Exacto – dijo Jingyi.

− ¿Cómo sabias que estaba esto aquí?

− Maestro Wei.

Fue lo que respondió y con ello obtuvo las respuestas que buscaba.

− Al parecer esta puerta fue creada por un líder del clan Lan – continuo Jingyi quien, conociendo a su amigo, seguramente estaría preguntándose de donde había salido la puerta – No me mires así es la verdad o, al menos eso me comento el maestro Wei – encogiéndose de hombros – este líder del clan era alguien un tanto enfermizo por lo que comúnmente los ancianos y tíos tomaban las decisiones, aunque las consultaban con él antes de ejecutarlas aunque…

− ¿Aunque?

− Escuchaba rumores de ciertas cosas, castigos impartidos que eran demasiado fuertes, reglas impuestas de las cuales no estaba al tanto… Así que decidió espiar las reuniones a las que no podía ir por su estado de salud.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que un líder del clan Lan creo esta compuerta, no le dijo a nadie, todo para espiar las acciones del consejo y demás familiares?

Jingyi Asintió.

− Sabía que iba en contra de las reglas pero, decidió romperlas por un bien mayor – le respondió.

− ¿Así como tú cuando decides romperlas y quieres que te ayude a terminar los castigos más rápido? – pregunto Sizhui con algo de diversión.

− Muy gracioso – entrecerrando los ojos – como decía, este líder la usaba para ello así podía prevenir cualquier injusticia. Aunque la misma fue usada por otros con el mismo fin, el consejo en alguna generación del clan Lan decidió que era mejor sellarla así evitarían "la tentación" que podía provocar en los discípulos, por ello todos se olvidaron de la misma.

− Supongo que mi madre la encontró hace tiempo y la uso para espiar al consejo, ¿no?

− Bueno, solo la uso un par de veces.

− Y tú estabas con él, ¿verdad?

Jingyi desvió la mirada.

Sizhui negó con su cabeza.

"_Definitivamente mi madre mal influencio a Jingyi"_ pensó Sizhui mientras sonreía.

− ¿Y?

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Cómo la abrimos? – Le pregunto Sizhui – supongo que hay una forma de hacerlo ¿no?

− Al inicio con una gota de un descendiente del clan Lan era suficiente pero, tras el sello del consejo la puerta debe abrirse usando la llave del mismo.

−…

− Maestro Wei la dedujo – respondió a la muda pregunta.

Jingyi trazo unos símbolos en el aire los cuales, se incrustaron en los símbolos de la puerta y, tras unos segundos algo en su interior hizo un sonido de apertura, dejando que la puerta de piedra se hiciera a un lado.

− ¿Entramos?

Sizhui lo contemplo antes de asentir.

"_Estoy seguro que mi padre me castigara cuando se entere de esto"_ fue su único pensamiento mientras ambos entraban al lugar y la puerta de piedra se cerraba tras ellos.

* * *

El lugar por donde entraron era un poco angosto, por lo que tuvieron que agacharse para pasar por el pequeño pasillo hasta que llegaron a una pared que tenía unos pequeños círculos, donde podían contemplar el interior del lugar.

− ¿Dónde estamos?

− Al parecer estamos justamente debajo de uno de los escalones donde se sientan los ancianos – respondió Jingyi.

− Eso parece.

Sin decir más palabras continuaron observando el panorama, escuchando cada palabra dicha por parte del viejo Qiren y los demás ancianos. Apretando sus manos cada que pedían que Wei Wuxian fuera castigado o expulsado del clan.

− ¿Cómo pueden ser así de injustos con él? – pregunto Jingyi.

Sizhui no respondió, ya que se preguntaba lo mismo conforme el juicio avanzaba.

Los minutos pasaban, la tristeza e impotencia que sentían por ver en aquel estado a quien consideraban su familia les recorría el cuerpo, como un fuego que no podían apagar. Sobre todo cuando la joven líder del clan Guiying se hizo presente en la sala, dejándolos impactados cuando los ancianos hablaron sobre lo que planeaban hacer.

− No puede ser… Ellos…

"_Por eso mi madre no quería decir nada acerca del cachorro"_ pensó Sizhui, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de ingresar a la sala y defender a su madre.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por sus mentes, ¿Cómo era posible que los honorables miembros del clan Lan hicieran eso? ¿Tanto era su odio hacia Wei Wuxian que no mostrarían piedad ante nada? ¿Serían capaces de hacer sufrir a ambos, con el único fin de separarlos?

Siempre habían seguido las reglas, impuestas desde el creador del clan Lan pero, en esos momentos los ancianos ni su propio maestro Lan Qiren, las estaban obedeciendo.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su maestro, indico con un movimiento de su cabeza que procedieran con el castigo.

− ¿Qué hacemos? – regreso a verlo Jingyi – Si no hacemos algo…

− Lo sé – respondió Sizhui.

− Sizhui.

Ante tal situación solo había una forma de detener el castigo pero, no estaba seguro de si lograría que funcionara, sobre todo cuando no tenía el permiso de Zewu−Jun para ir al lugar fuera de las horas permitidas.

− Tú quédate aquí – regresando a verle – volveré pronto.

− ¿A dónde vas?

Pero el joven alfa no le respondió y salió tan pronto pudo de aquel reducido lugar.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos nada más llegar al lugar.

La entrada del mismo era custodiada por dos jóvenes discípulos, quienes mantenían alejados a los intrusos, dejando pasar solo a aquellos que tuvieran el permiso del líder del clan o estuvieran autorizados para entregar los alimentos a las horas permitidas.

Sabía que no estaba autorizado pero, debía intentarlo, la vida de su padre omega dependía de ello y no podía rendirse antes de intentarlo después de todo, el segundo maestro de Gusu no podía percibir totalmente las emociones de su omega ya aquello era una de las peculiaridades de la barrera que mantenía a aislado a un miembro del clan Lan.

Mientras un miembro del clan se mantuviera en reclusión y una barrera impidiera el paso, esta minimizaría la percepción de las emociones entre una pareja enlazada por tal motivo, el segundo maestro de Gusu, aun cuando percibía de cierta forma las emociones de su omega, estas eran tan mínimas que era imposible que se percatara que algo estuviera mal con el mismo.

Es por ello que la única solución que había encontrado al no esta Zewu-Jun en el clan, era ir hablar directamente con el segundo maestro de Gusu… Siempre y cuando lograra hacerlo.

Por ello camino con decisión hacia las enormes puertas del recinto, sintiendo por primera vez como el recorrido le resultaba largo y pesado, quizás producto de los nervios que estaba viviendo. Solo detuvo sus pasos cuando ambos discípulos le bloquearon el paso, quienes desenfundaron sus espadas, cruzándolas entre sí en frente de Sizhui.

− Lan Sizhui – hablo uno de ellos − ¿qué asuntos tienes en este lugar?

− Tengo que entrar, algo urgente a sucedido y debo informarlo.

− A menos que tengas el permiso de nuestro líder, me temo que no podemos dejarte pasar – le indico el otro.

− Durante esta semana eres el encargado de las comidas de Hanguang−Jun – le sugirió el primer discípulo – regresa cuando sea la hora de la cena, puedes usar ese tiempo para hablar con él.

− Pero, es realmente urgente – volvió a decir con algo de pánico en su voz.

− Lo lamento – respondió con voz fría – pero está prohibido el paso a menos que Zewu−Jun lo autorice y por el momento él no se encuentra dentro de la secta.

− Regresa a la hora indicada − finalizo el otro discípulo.

Sizhui quiso responder pero, por mucho que intentara persuadir a sus compañeros sabía que no lograría nada ya que, ambos estaban cumpliendo con las reglas y como discípulos del clan Lan, no las romperían por nada ni siquiera por el hijo adoptivo de Hanguang−Jun.

Con pesar asintió y se despidió con una reverencia.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso al salón ancestral, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder hacer algo para salvar a su padre omega.

"_Debe haber algo… Tengo que hablar con mi padre"_ pensó mientras continuaba su camino.

Detuvo sus pasos antes de salir completamente del lugar. Pensando en posibles soluciones al bloqueo, fue entonces que recordó a su tío Wen Ning y lo que meses atrás le había enseñado.

* * *

− _¿Agujas? – observando con detenimiento el pequeño objeto entre sus manos._

− _Sí, mi hermana era una gran médico y las utilizaba para todo tipo de procedimientos – le aseguro el general fantasma – operaciones, costuras, acupuntura e incluso para dejar inconscientes a otros si no podían calmarse._

− _¿Ella podía hacer eso?_

_Su tío asintió._

− _Comúnmente un cultivador utiliza su energía espiritual para ello._

− _Mi hermana utilizaba la medicina más que el propio cultivo – rememorando varios momentos compartidos junto a ella – la última ocasión en el que las uso, fue cuando dejo inconsciente al maestro Wei._

− _¿Hablas de cuando se entregaron al clan Jin?_

_Wen Ning asintió._

_Sizhui intuyo que si su tío siguiera vivió, seguramente le hubiese sido muy difícil hablar de aquel hecho, sobre todo por lo difícil que es recordar como murieron los pocos familiares que te quedaban._

− _¿Es doloroso?_

_Wen Ning lo regreso a ver._

− _No recuerdo mucho la sensación pero, podría describirla como un piquete y después todo se torna oscuro, dejándote dormido._

− _Ya veo – dirigiendo sui vista nuevamente a la aguja − ¿podrías enseñarme?_

− _¿Quieres aprender?_

_Sizhui asintió._

− _En ocasiones, las heridas en el cuerpo son demasiado dolorosas y las hierbas tardan mucho en hacer efecto por los nervios del que las sufre así que, podría utilizar las agujas si se necesita._

_Durante unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta por parte del general fantasma pero, una vez este asintió, una enorme sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Sizhui._

* * *

Cuando le pidió a su tío Ning que le enseñase el uso de las agujas, tal y como su difunta tía Wen Qing lo hacía, nunca espero utilizarlas de una forma que nada tenían que ver con la medicina.

Con algo de nervios saco las agujas que guardaba dentro de su túnica, apretándolas con fuerza entre sus manos, respiro profundamente antes de girarse sobre sus talones y regresar sobre sus pasos.

Los discípulos que custodiaban la entrada lo regresaron a ver con algo de confusión ya que ellos habían sido muy firmes en no dejar pasar a nadie. Ambos estaban por dejar su lugar para bloquearle el paso cuando, sin que pudieran prevenirlo, una aguja se clavó en medio de su frente, haciéndoles perder el conocimiento y cayendo al suelo.

Sizhui se acercó a ellos para comprobar su pulso, soltando un suspiro al notar que no había errado en la posición de la aguja, sacándola de sus frentes un instante después.

− Lo lamento – se disculpó con ambos – pero era la única opción que tenía – alzando su vista hacia la enorme puerta del recinto _"Mas tarde mi padre decidirá mi castigo" _pensó acercándose a la misma.

Cuando estaba cerca de tocar la puerta, una barrera le impido el paso, recordando en esos momentos la protección que la misma tenía.

"_Lo olvide, la puerta solo se abre por dentro, ante Zewu−Jun o con la pieza de jade especial que nos dio para traerle sus alimentos"_ buscando entre sus ropas la pieza que necesitaba pero, rápidamente recordó que dicha pieza no estaba consigo _"¿Pero qué?"_ buscando nuevamente entre sus ropas, recordando que la misma fue dejada en la cocina hasta que la hora de los alimentos llegara.

En esos momentos sintió que su mundo se hundía, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, su padre omega recibiría el castigo y la única persona que podía hacer algo estaba tras aquellas enormes puertas pero, sin la pieza de jade, no podía hacer nada para ingresar.

Lentamente la desesperación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, los nervios afloraron haciéndolo temblar ligeramente por la impotencia que estaba viviendo.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos aun cuando no estaba seguro de que su padre lo escuchara.

− ¡Hanguang−Jun! – Lo llamo desde el exterior − ¡Por favor, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente!

Tal como suponía no obtuvo respuesta ni movimiento de la puerta.

Sizhui se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo como una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

− ¡Padre! – lo llamo esta vez sin honorifico alguno, solo como el hijo que el segundo jade había adoptado hacía muchos años − ¡Por favor! – le suplico con voz entrecortada − ¡Necesito que salgas, mi madre te necesita!

Nuevamente el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo.

− ¡La vida de Xian gege corre peligro, sino haces algo puede morir!

Durante unos instantes creyó que su padre simplemente hacia caso omiso de sus suplicas, todo con tal de cumplir con la reclusión impuesta por Zewu−Jun por lo que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin intención de detenerse. Con fuerza apretó sus manos, sintiéndose impotente al no poder proteger a la persona que consideraba su madre, quien de un momento a otro recibiría el castigo de los ancianos.

"_Madre… lo siento" _

Tras aquel pensamiento, tuvo la intención de levantarse y regresar, al menos estaría a su lado para curar sus heridas, dando la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar cuando, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose le sorprendió, girándose nuevamente para encontrarse con la figura del segundo maestro de Gusu saliendo del recinto.

− Hanguang−Jun – susurro con sorpresa.

− Sizhui – le llamo su padre − ¿Que sucede con Wei Ying? – pregunto con un tono que demostraba la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

En esos momentos, Sizhui trago con fuerza y le comunico lo ocurrido.

* * *

Los discípulos del clan Lan lo sujetaban firmemente de los brazos, impidiéndole que pudiera moverse, una fuerza que tiempo atrás le había sorprendido al ver a su esposo utilizarla en el templo de la diosa pero ahora, lo mantenía inmovilizado, con el fin de que recibiera el castigo que merecía o, el que los ancianos y el viejo Qiren le habían dictado.

Podía percibir la presencia de un tercer discípulo tras de su persona, con el látigo de disciplina entre sus manos, esperando la señal de su maestro para llevar a cabo el castigo.

Los ancianos, Lan Qiren y la líder del clan Guiying le observaban fijamente, listos para presenciar cómo era golpeado por aquel látigo.

− ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – le pregunto Wei Ying − cuando Lan Zhan se entere, no estará nada contento y nunca te perdonara.

− Solo cumplo con las reglas, Wangji comprenderá que lo que se hizo fue por el bien de nuestro clan.

− ¿Así como lo hizo hace trece años cuando me defendió y recibió el mismo castigo que estas por imponerme?

El rostro de Qiren se contrajo por el enojo y con un ademan indico que procedieran.

El lugar quedo en total silencio por unos segundos hasta que, el sonido del látigo impactando contra la espalda del omega resonó en el recinto.

Wei Ying se contorsiono hacia atrás, sintiendo como una ráfaga de dolor recorría toda su columna, teniendo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para no emitir ningún sonido que demostrara el dolor que atravesaba.

En ocasiones como esa, odiaba no tener su cuerpo original.

El cuerpo de Mo actualmente era bastante parecido a su yo pasado, el cual se fue moldeando gracias a la fuerza de su alma pero, la capacidad de cultivo de su nuevo cuerpo difería mucho de su yo anterior. Antes, un castigo de esa índole no le hubiese enviado corrientes de dolor difíciles de soportar, teniendo que pasar algunas semanas en cama para recuperarse pero, el cuerpo de Mo, aunque tenía cinco años de cultivo dual y un núcleo de oro actualmente estable, solo le permitía resistir cierto grado de dolor – Al menos mayor al ser humano común − y al tener sus meridianos totalmente bloqueados, dicha resistencia se volvía nula ni hablar de la heridas que seguramente el látigo dejaría en su piel que, muy en su interior, serian peores que las que su esposo porto alguna vez y cuyas cicatrices eran un recuerdo constante.

Todos sus pensamientos se volvieron borrosos cuando dos latigazos más impactaron en su espalda, terminando cubierto de sudor tras los mismos, lo cual provoco que por la fuerza de mitigar sus gemidos, se hiciera sangrar el labio inferior, revolviéndole el estómago y enviándole nauseas que probablemente le harían vomitar.

"_Lan Zhan… ¿Fue esto lo que sentiste mientras recibías esos latigazos por mi causa?"_ pensó mientras un súbito dolor en su vientre, uno que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida, le hacía doblarse y devolver el contenido de su estómago en el pulcro piso del salón ancestral de los Lan.

− ¿Este es el famoso patriarca Yiling? – Pregunto un anciano – tu cultivo es tan bajo que no puedes soportar tres golpes del látigo de la disciplina – soltando un largo suspiro – en definitiva no eres digno de ser el compañero de Hanguang−Jun.

Palabras que la mayoría secundo mientras otros susurraban que ya era suficiente el castigo que el omega estaba recibiendo.

"_Si tuviera mi cuerpo original, no pensarían de ese modo"_ pensó antes de volver a vomitar _"Lan Zhan… Lo lamento, es culpa mía lo que está sucediendo" _sintiendo como su vista se volvía borrosa _"Tenia tantas ganas de verte… De explicarte…"_

El sonido del látigo volviendo a caer hizo que cerrara los ojos, preparándose para recibir el cuarto azote cuando, por alguna razón, este nunca llego.

Sus brazos fueron soltados de golpe, teniendo que apoyarse con ambas manos en el suelo para no caer sobre el mismo. Con dificultad levanto la vista, buscando una explicación y lo que vio lo desconcertó.

Los rostros de todos los presentes mostraban una clara sorpresa, notando la clara tensión que estaba sintiendo.

"_Pero… ¿Qué?"_ pensó no comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

Fue en ese momento que lo percibió, el aroma a sándalo que tanto amaba inundo el recinto. El cual se volvió agrio y potente tras unos segundos, haciendo que la presión de las mismas hiciera que todos los demás hicieran muecas y lanzaran leves quejidos por la misma.

Wei Ying con dificultad se giró y sus ojos se ampliaron de golpe cuando pudo ver la figura del hombre que tanto amaba.

− Lan Zhan – dijo su nombre en un susurro.

Su alfa tenía una mueca que pocas veces había visto en toda su vida. Muchos sabían que su esposo era una persona inexpresiva y pocas veces lograba emitir algún gesto por lo que, ver el rostro contorsionado de su esposo, solo le indicaba una cosa… El segundo jade de Gusu Lan estaba realmente furioso y las potentes feromonas que inundaban el lugar lo confirmaban.

− Lan… Zhan – volvió a llamarlo.

Los ojos de su alfa se dirigieron hacia su persona y su rostro paso de la furia a una expresión que denotaba su angustia.

− Wei Ying.

Su omega trato de levantarse pero un súbito dolor en su vientre le hizo doblarse, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo una extraña humedad entre sus piernas.

"_Pero… ¿Qué?"_ pensó.

Lan Wangji se apresuró a su lado y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Por suerte su espalda, aunque tenía heridas por los latigazos, estas no eran tan graves y había poco sangrado de las mismas pero, su labio inferior sangraba teniendo ligeros rastros del vomito anterior, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y lentamente la fiebre comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo. Al ver a su omega en aquel estado, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

− Wangji.

Qiren intento acercarse a su sobrino pero, este levanto la vista y un gruñido de parte del alfa le hizo detenerse.

La presencia del alfa se hizo más pesada, haciendo jadear a la mayoría de los presentes. Estaba molesto por lo que le hicieron a su omega, el gesto en su rostro demostraba los furioso que estaba, dispuesto a herir a quien se acercara al lugar donde estaba.

− Wangji – su tío trato de acercarse nuevamente, siendo recibido por un fuerte gruñido – entiende… Él se lo busco… Era su castigo por…

El rostro de su sobrino se contrajo aún más por lo dicho, teniendo la firme intención de saltarle encima cuando, sin siquiera preverlo, una suave mano acaricia su mejilla, encontrándose con el sudoroso rostro de su omega quien le sonreía dulcemente.

− Wei Ying.

− Lan Zhan – contemplado con dificultad el rostro de su alfa – perdóname – Dijo antes de perder la consciencia completamente.

El segundo jade lo llamo en varias ocasiones pero su omega no respondió a ello, estrechando más el cuerpo del mismo, notando una extraña humedad debajo de él. Cuando movió su mano para verificar que era aquella humedad, sus ojos se ampliaron totalmente al percatarse que se trataba de sangre, comenzando a sentir el pánico crecer dentro de él al darse cuenta lo que aquello significaba.

Wangji solo regreso a ver a su tío con un gesto lleno de furia antes de levantarse con el cuerpo de su esposo entre sus brazos, dar media vuelta y comenzar a salir del recinto.

− ¡Wangji, aún no hemos terminado!

Su sobrino ignoro el llamado y salió de forma apresurada del lugar, encontrándose con su hijo en la salida.

− ¡Madre! – Se acercó y un gesto lleno de pánico se apodero de su rostro.

− Esta inconsciente – respondió con algo de ansiedad en su voz – tengo que llevarlo con los sanadores.

Sizhui asintió.

Antes de que pudieran avanzar la figura de Lan Xichen se hizo presente, sorprendiéndose por el escenario que lo recibió.

− ¿Wangji?

− Hermano.

− ¿Que sucedió? – pregunto observando el mal estado en el cual estaba su cuñado.

− …

Xichen pudo percibir el miedo en el aroma de su hermano, bajando la vista hacia su cuñado, notando como el blanco inmaculado de las túnicas de su clan estaban teñidas de carmín pero, lo que más lo alerto fue la sangre que provenía de su parte baja y la que su hermano tenía en una de sus manos, lo que inmediatamente le indico la razón del miedo de su hermano.

− Apresúrate – le dijo Xichen – llévalo con los sanadores.

− Yo le explicare todo a Zewu−Jun – intervino Sizhui.

Lan Wangji regreso a ver a su hermano, quien asintió rápidamente y tras una rápida despedida, el segundo jade se alejó de ambos alfas, preocupado por la salud de su omega y el bienestar del cachorro que aún se mantenía en su vientre.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente el olor a hierbas inundo sus sentidos, la luz del lugar lo cegó unos segundos, teniendo que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse a ella y las voces del lugar le indicaron que no estaba solo. Intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido y cansado lo cual hizo que volviera a acostarse, respirando profundamente por las náuseas que comenzaron a presentarse.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _se preguntó observando el inmaculado techo del lugar.

Lentamente varias imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, recuerdos de lo vivido en la sala ancestral, las palabras de Lan Qiren, aquella mujer y los ancianos, el dolor de los latigazos y el suave aroma a sándalo que lo envolvió cuando iba a desmayarse.

− ¡Lan Zhan! – grito lleno de pánico.

− ¿Madre?

Giro su cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de su hijo, quien se acercó rápidamente.

− A−Yuan.

− Madre… Despertaste – dejando escapar una lagrima que limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano – tenia tanto miedo…

− ¿Dónde está Lan Zhan?, ¿qué paso con los ancianos?, ¿que…?

− Madre, tranquilízate.

− Pero… Lan Zhan…

− El Segundo maestro acaba de retirarse por pedido de Zewu−Jun pero, antes de eso nunca se apartó de tu lado.

Una tercera voz les hizo girar sus cabezas, encontrándose con la figura de una mujer algo mayor, quien sonreía dulcemente y se acercaba con calma.

− Debo decir que nunca he visto tan preocupado al segundo maestro, salvo cuando la fiebre asaltaba al maestro Sizhui cuando niño.

Sizhui se sonrojo ligeramente por lo dicho.

− Lin Mei – susurro Wei Ying – Eso significa que estoy…

− En el área de sanadores – respondió la mujer mayor – nos dio un buen susto Maestro Wei – le aseguro la mujer al colocarse a su lado – su energía espiritual era nula, las heridas en su cuerpo no sanaban por el mismo motivo, la fiebre no ayudaba y temía no ser capaz de sanar la hemorragia que tuvo.

− Lo siento – dijo con tristeza – fue culpa mía.

− No me tiene que dar explicaciones, lo que haya sucedido es algo que solo usted y el segundo maestro deben discutir pero, como sanadora, me preocupaba no poder salvarle.

Aquellas palabras fueron un pesar para el omega ya que, si la propia sanadora le indico lo preocupada que estaba sobre su salud, no quería imaginar cómo estaba su esposo.

− De todas formas… Gracias.

− Solo hago mi trabajo.

Wei Ying sonrió y trato de levantarse, sintiendo como cada hueso se resentía, como las heridas en su espalda comenzaban a doler haciéndole toser un poco.

− Madre – su hijo lo ayudo a sentarse sobre la pequeña cama – con cuidado.

− Estoy bien – sonriendo tristemente – he tenido heridas peores – tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

− Puede ser, pero no debes tomar esto a la ligera, si el castigo hubiese continuado, pudo haber muerto maestro Wei.

El omega bajo la cabeza.

− Pero… Estoy bien… ¿No?

La sanadora suspiro y asintió.

− Lo está, gracias a que el segundo maestro le estuvo transfiriendo su energía espiritual y el maestro Sizhui me ayudo a tratar las heridas.

Wei Ying regreso a ver a su hijo y le sonrío.

− Lo único que me preocupa es el estado del cachorro – indico con pesar − Cuando llego conmigo su estado de salud era crítico, la falta de energía espiritual hizo que los latigazos provocaran más daño del que suelen hacerle a un cultivador con sus meridianos abiertos. Su interior se vio afectado y comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, no fue hasta que logre desbloquear sus meridianos que pude contener el sangrado. Y aunque su núcleo de oro inmediatamente comenzó a transmitirle energía espiritual al cachorro para tratar de protegerle… −soltando un largo suspiro − Los próximos meses serán cruciales para ambos pero, si sigues mis indicaciones tal como te las indicare, un posible aborto por lo sucedido quedara totalmente descartado.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se posó sobre el lugar, ningún sonido se lograba escuchar hasta que, el omega, al salir de su estupefacción, hablo.

− Espero… Dijo… ¿Cachorro? – regresando a ver de reojo a su hijo quien le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión.

La sanadora enarco una ceja ante la pregunta.

− ¿No estaba enterado de su estado?

− …

− Maestro Wei, está en cinta.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Con miedo llevo sus manos hacia su vientre, tocando con cuidado el lugar donde su hijo crecía, protegido por el calor de su cuerpo.

− Entonces… Era eso… – dijo entre dientes

Pequeños recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, momentos donde su alfa no lo dejo tomar alcohol, no le permitió ir a ninguna batalla que los pusiera en peligro, los abrazos efusivos, la forma en como su esposo respiraba sobre su cuello, la sobreprotección… Todo era por él, por esa diminuta personita que ahora crecía cálidamente dentro de su ser.

Sin darse cuenta, varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, alertando tanto a la sanadora como a Sizhui.

− Madre.

− ¿Tu sabias?

Sizhui cerró su boca y negó con su cabeza.

− Es posible que… Lan Zhan…

Lin Mei sonrío.

− Los alfas tienen un olfato muy desarrollado por lo tanto, son capaces de detectar cuando el aroma de su omega cambia y es producto del embarazo.

− Pero, este no es mi cuerpo original y, he tenido problemas con mi aroma desde hace cinco años, como es posible que…

− ¿No se haya confundido?

Wei Ying asintió.

− Probablemente al inicio habrá pensado de la misma forma en la que está pensando ahora, que el cambio de aroma era producto del problema con su nuevo cuerpo pero, conforme paso el tiempo y los hábitos de un omega en cinta se fueron presentando es como lo confirmo.

− Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

− Algunos omegas son un tanto… Peculiares respecto a esos temas, ha habido casos donde el alfa se los dice y se ponen algo agresivos ya que querían descubrirlos ellos solos. Quizás el segundo maestro esperaba que usted mismo se diera cuenta.

− Pues no funciono, hasta ahora lo supe.

− Me doy cuenta – dedicándole una mirada comprensiva.

Wei Ying suspiro.

− ¿Cuánto…?

− ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – El omega asintió – debe estar por entrar en la cuarta semana.

− ¿Cuarta semana? − bajando la mirada − ¿un mes? – su mente comenzó a calcular el momento en el que quedo en estado _"es decir… ¡¿durante mi celo?!" _pensó con sorpresa.

Aquello era una enorme sorpresa. Aun cuando todos creían que ambos no tenían hijos porque aún no se sentían listos, la realidad es que durante aquellos cinco años habían intentado que su cuerpo quedara en cinta pero, aun cuando pasaban sus celos juntos y las palabras de la sanadora dictaban que no había nada malo que impidiera la concepción, no había pasado… Y cuando menos lo esperaban ahí estaba, su pequeño milagro, lo cual le hacía preguntarse ¿qué cambio?

− No entiendo, ¿qué cambio?

− …

− Durante cinco años intentamos pero… ¿Cómo pude embarazarme ahora y antes no?

− Algunas veces el cuerpo es quien se niega a concebir aun cuando no haya nada malo en él para hacerlo y en muy raras ocasiones es por un estado psicológico traumático.

− ¿Cómo un evento o situación pasada?

− Exactamente. La mente es más poderosa de lo que muchos creen y a veces, inconscientemente ordena al cuerpo hacer algunas cosas de las cuales no estamos al tanto.

"_¿Un evento traumático?"_ se preguntó_ "¿será que no me embarazaba por qué recorde…?"_

− Maestra Lin perdón que la interrumpa – dijo Sizhui – pero… Cuando dijo aborto….

Los ojos de Wei Ying se ampliaron de golpe y llevo sus manos hacia su vientre.

− Significa que…

− Tranquilo, por ahora el cachorro se encuentra estable pero… Los latigazos que recibió…

− ¿Puedo perderlo?

− No voy a mentirte, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo y un aborto… Es posible.

El omega bajo la cabeza, siendo abrazado por su hijo, quien trataba de confortarlo un poco.

"_Tanto que lo deseamos…. Y ahora voy a perderlo por mi estupidez" _dejándose abrazar por su hijo.

− Como comente antes, tu cuerpo recibió un daño que por la falta de energía espiritual se duplico es por ello que su embarazo ahora es de alto riesgo y la amenaza de aborto aún persiste. Los próximos tres meses serán de gran importancia por lo que, deberá seguir todas mis indicaciones para que esa amenaza solo quede en eso ya que, cualquier paso en falso hará que pierda al cachorro.

− Entonces… ¿Puede salvarlo?

− ¿No dije eso?

Wei Ying sonrío y asintió suavemente.

"_Ya quiero ver la cara de ese viejo Qiren cuando sepa que estoy en cinta"_ pensó con alegría acariciando su vientre.

En eso recuerda que Lan Zhan no estaba a su lado lo cual le da curiosidad por saber dónde fue tras saber que se encontraba estable.

− ¿Dónde fue Lan Zhan? – regresando a ver a su hijo.

− En el salón ancestral – le respondió – Zewu−Jun convoco al consejo de ancianos y a mi padre, para discutir lo sucedido.

− ¿Zewu−Jun volvió?

− Mmm…

− ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

− Una semana.

Los ojos del omega se ampliaron grandemente.

− ¡¿Una semana?! – Pregunto con sorpresa – No es posible…

− Lo es – respondió Lin Mei – estuviste bajo mi cuidado durante todo ese tiempo e incluso Hanguang−Jun no se movió de tu lado hasta que el mismo Zewun−Jun lo convoco.

Wei Ying bajo la mirada y trago con fuerza.

"_Es por eso que tengo un mes de embarazo… Mi celo había terminado tres semanas antes del juicio y estuve en este lugar toda la semana… Definitivamente sigo sin pensar claramente"_ pensó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro − ¿Zewu−Jun sabe todo lo que sucedió? – pregunto de pronto, alejando todos sus pensamientos.

− Sí y no está nada feliz con lo que sucedió. Mientras estuviste inconsciente, mantuvo en aislamiento a todos los ancianos que participaron abiertamente en el castigo.

− ¿Lan Qiren también?

Su hijo solo asintió.

− A todo esto… ¿Cómo sabes lo que sucedió ahí dentro? – Ampliando sus ojos al llegar a una conclusión − ¿estabas espiando? ¿Jingyi te dijo como hacerlo?

Sizhui se sonrojo ligeramente.

− Padre dijo que más tarde decidiría nuestros castigos.

Wei Ying dejo escapar una ligera risa por lo último.

− Tu le avisaste a Lan Zhan, ¿verdad?

− Sí, no podía dejar que nada malo te pasara aunque… No lo logre.

− ¿Pero qué dices? si no fuera porque ambos decidieron romper la reglas en ese momento, el cachorro y yo no seguiríamos aquí – acunando el rostro de su hijo – no tengo nada que reprocharles, sino agradecerles por ello.

Ambos sonrieron y el omega beso la frente de su hijo.

− Bien, tengo que salir de aquí, debo ir y ver a esos viejos – tratando de levantarse aun con el dolor en su espalda.

− Lo siento, pero aun no puedes irte – le dijo la sanadora.

− Pero, tengo que ir, mi alfa me necesita.

− Entiendo tu sentir pero, debo cerciorarme de que todo está en orden, las heridas en tu espalda no son cualquier cosa además, estoy segura que deseas verificar que el cachorro se encuentra bien como para que puedas salir ¿no?

− En eso tiene razón.

Lin Mei sonrío.

− Permíteme terminar el chequeo, verificar que todo está en orden y podrá ir al salón ancestral en compañía del joven maestro Sizhui pero, sin correr y esforzarse demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

Wei Yin se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

La sanadora secundo la sonrisa y comenzó su trabajo.

* * *

− ¡Xichen es inaudito que no permitieras que continuáramos con el castigo! ¡Ese omega debe ser castigado!

− ¡Incluso nos aislaste por su culpa! ¡Somos los venerables ancianos del clan Lan!

− ¡¿Por qué debemos ser castigados solo por hacer lo correcto para el clan?!

El primer jade escuchaba una a una las quejas que emitían los ancianos, tratando de mantenerse sereno y mantener a raya sus propias emociones, ya que era claro que seguía molesto con ellos, después de que tomaron aquella decisión sin avisarle antes.

− Entiendo sus palabras – comento con voz calmada pero sus feromonas demostraban todo lo contrario – pero me temo que no puedo tomarlas en cuenta – haciendo que los ancianos protestaran – rompieron las reglas, lo que hicieron va en contra de todo lo que nuestro clan profesa, castigaron a un omega sin un juicio justo y parcial.

− ¡Ese omega escapo! – Le respondió un anciano − ¡Eso nos dio razones suficientes para castigarlo!

− ¿Realmente huyo? – Les pregunto Xichen − ¿acaso dejaron que explicara sus razones para ir a Torre Koi?

− ¿Que no es obvio?, quería conseguir ayuda en el clan de su sobrino.

− Xichen – intervino Qiren para molestia de su compañero – hicimos lo que creímos correcto – haciendo que su sobrino lo regresara a ver con un semblante frio – además, todo lo sucedido solo nos demuestra lo que siempre hemos creído.

− ¿Y eso sería?

− Wei Wuxian no es apto para ser un Lan – dijo sin titubear y sin importarle lo que aquellas palabras significaban para su segundo sobrino – lo mejor que podemos hacer es disolver el matrimonio y que Wangji tome otro cónyuge.

El segundo Jade se colocó a lado de su hermano y regreso a ver a su tío.

− No lo hare – le respondió con molestia – hemos tenido esta misma conversación y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No tomare a otro omega y no dejare a Wei Ying.

− ¡Wangji, comprende! – Alzo la voz su tío − ¡ese omega es una vergüenza! – le a seguir − ¡Incluso durante el juicio, en vez de pedir clemencia o arrepentirse de lo que hizo, se burló de este consejo!

Wangji no respondió. Sabía que su tío no mentía acerca de lo último dicho, su omega era alguien lo suficientemente descarado como para hacer aquel tipo de cosa en una situación tan crítica.

− Es por ello que escogimos a la joven Guiying Lian como tu futura cónyuge, ella es digna y con un alto cultivo – señalando a la joven que estaba a unos pasos tras de él y había sido convocada al ser partícipe del juicio anterior – ella está dispuesta a hacer caso omiso de tu pasado y ayudarte a restablecer el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

La joven solo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

− Así es – le aseguro Lian – no me importa que se haya casado con… Un omega no muy adecuado. Yo me asegurare de que todo lo malo que haya causado quede compensado y nuestros descendientes solo sean vistos con orgullo y no… Con pena.

Gracias a las palabras dichas por la joven Lian, Xichen comprendió las constantes visitas que la joven Lian había hecho en los últimos meses y el por qué su hermano se sentía un tanto incómodo con ella –aunque nunca lo decía abiertamente−.

Por su parte, el segundo Jade apretó con fuerza sus manos por las palabras de la joven, indignado por la forma tan despectiva con la que habla de su omega. Estaba por volver a hablar cuando la voz enérgica de su cónyuge resonó en el lugar.

− ¡Mi Lan Zhan no te necesita, si quiere hijos para eso me tiene a mí!

Todos los presentes regresaron a ver la entrada del salón, donde la figura del omega se encontraba a lado de su hijo, quien tenía sujeto a su padre omega de la cintura y su mano sujetando la ajena.

− Wei Ying.

Su omega sonrió, soltando la mano de su hijo y camino lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza.

− Lan Zhan – restregando su rostro en el cálido pecho del alfa.

El segundo jade envolvió el cuerpo de su omega entre sus brazos, aliviado de que por fin su omega hubiese despertado tras una semana de inconsciencia pero, cuando estaba por estrechar el cuerpo del mismo dentro del abrazo, escuchando un pequeño gemido cuando toco la espalda del mismo, rompiendo el abrazo un tanto preocupado.

− No te preocupes – le susurro – estoy bien, me duele la espalda pero la sanadora dijo que estaré bien – sonrojándose un poco, sonriéndole a su esposo y acariciando su mejilla – estaremos bien.

Los ojos del alfa se ampliaron, ya que las palabras de su omega le indicaban que ya estaba al tanto de su actual estado. Le devolvió la sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar.

− Me preocupe – le susurró al oído – por ambos.

− Lo sé.

− Wangji – su tío lo llamo, frustrado por las muestras de afecto que su sobrino y omega se profesaban sin importarle los presentes – no puedes mantener a este omega como tu cónyuge, han pasado cinco años y no ha podido darte ni un solo hijo.

Todos los ancianos comenzaron a murmurar, apoyando las palabras del viejo Lan.

− Lo mejor que puedes hacer por el clan es repudiarlo y casarte con la joven Lian.

− Nuestros hijos serán hermosos y con un alto cultivo que enorgullecerá al clan Lan – le aseguro regresando a ver a Wei ying y dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén – Una boda en primavera es lo que sugieren los ancianos ¿qué dice?

Wei Ying solo sonrió con superioridad y se apartó de su esposo, sintiendo una gran pena por la joven líder quien, aun observando las muestras de cariño que se profesaban entre ellos, ella insistía en un matrimonio que no tenía sentido ni futuro posible.

− Me temo que esa boda solo quedara en tus sueños – le aseguro, haciendo que la joven Lian frunciera el ceño – ya que no es necesaria.

− Sí fuera capaz de cumplir con su papel de omega como debe ser, no lo seria pero… No lo ha cumplido – dijo ella ocultando su sonrisa tras su abanico.

Wei Ying regresa a ver a su esposo y toma su mano.

− Lo dije antes pero parece que no lo entendieron correctamente, sí mi esposo desea tener hijos para ello me tiene a mí – llevando la mano de su esposo hacia su vientre y dejándola en ese sitio – además, ¿para que necesitaría otro compañero para engendrar un hijo, sí su cachorro ya crece en mi interior?

Todos los ancianos, incluyendo a Lan Qiren y a la joven Lian contuvieron el aliento cuando escucharon las palabras del omega. Por su parte, Xichen solo soltó una pequeña risa por la reacción de todos.

− ¡Xichen! – Lo llamo Qiren − ¿Tu sabias de esto? – pregunto aun consternado por la noticia.

− En su momento dije que había una razón por la que Wei Wuxian no podía irse aunque así lo desearan… Y era esa.

Wei Ying aprieta con fuerza la mano de su alfa y regresa a ver a todos.

− Estoy en cinta – les recalco nuevamente – gracias a su apresurada idea de querer enjuiciarme y condenarme, casi hacen que pierda a mi cachorro, a la muy aclamada descendencia que querían que su segundo jade tuviera. Sí mi hijo hubiese muerto… ¡Seria culpa suya! – Les reclamo – y gracias a ustedes aun corre ese riesgo – murmuro con tristeza.

Wangji lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo el enojo y el miedo que su omega comenzaba a sentir.

El primer jade al ver el estado de su cuñado se acercó a su hermano.

− Wangji, lo mejor es que ambos se retiren.

− Hermano.

Xichen negó con su cabeza.

− Es lo mejor. Mi cuñado no está en buenas condiciones y esta situación le está afectando. Su salud y la de mi sobrino están primero. Regresen al Jingshi y descansen, lo necesitan.

− La reclusión…

− Ya hablaremos de eso después, por ahora preocúpate por cuidar a mi cuñado y a mi futuro sobrino, lo demás después podemos hablarlo.

Su hermano regresa a ver a los ancianos, con claro enojo en su rostro.

− Yo me encargo de ello – respondió Xichen ante la muda pregunta de su hermano – esta vez no dejare que lo sucedido quede sin castigo.

El segundo jade asintió y tomo entre sus brazos a su omega, quien se acorruco en el pecho de su alfa. Ambos salieron del salón ancestral en compañía de su hijo Sizhui mientras dejaban a un molesto Xichen encargarse de los presentes, quienes tragaron con fuerza cuando las potentes feromonas del líder del clan Lan inundaron todo el recinto.

* * *

Gotas de agua caían de su cabello.

Con calma secaba su cuerpo mientras el vapor se mantenía en el ambiente. El suave aroma a sándalo lo envolvía, relajándolo completamente mientras terminaba su baño. Tomo la túnica que su esposo le había dejado para envolverse en ella pero, antes de que la cerrara, bajo su mirada hacia su vientre, el cual seguía igual de plano que siempre pero, que dentro de unos meses, comenzaría crecer gracias al pequeño cachorro que crecía en su interior.

Aun no podía creer lo feliz que era. Tantas veces soñaron con ser padres y ahora estaba ahí, ese pequeño milagro que tanto buscaron y ahora era una realidad.

Había tantas emociones dentro de él, alegría, miedo, tristeza e impotencia. Feliz de que pronto serian padres pero, la sensación de pérdida seguía ahí, el hecho de que eso ya había ocurrido, que su primer cachorro no tuvo la misma suerte que su hermano o hermana le seguía doliendo pero, nada podían hacer.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No podía hundirse, su bebe dependía de su salud y el riesgo de perderlo aún seguía en el aire pero, confiaba en la sanadora y en que todo saldría bien al final.

Salió del baño con dirección a su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, emocionado y nervioso de volver a dormir a lado de su esposo, después de toda las emociones vividas, no sabía que esperar pero, de algo si podía estar seguro, necesitaban hablar y ¿qué mejor momento que ese?

El segundo maestro de Gusu se encontraba sentado en la cama, vistiendo una simple túnica blanca, la misma que siempre usaba antes de ir a dormir. Con calma cepillaba sus largos cabellos mientras sus feromonas inundaban la habitación, reconfortando a Wei Ying, cuyas emociones estaban algo aceleradas por la reunión entre ambos.

Cuando noto la presencia de su omega dejo el cepillo sobre la pequeña mesita, dirigiendo su vista hacia la figura de su esposo, indicándole sin palabras que se acercara, una muda petición que este último acepto, acercándose con calma hasta quedar frente al alfa.

− Lan Zhan… Yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su alfa enredo sus brazos sobre su cintura, atrayéndole suavemente para abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro sobre su vientre, depositando pequeños besos en la zona que enviaron ligeros escalofríos por toda la columna del omega.

− Me legra que ambos estén bien – susurro Wangji.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

− Lan Zhan – lo llamo, acariciando la cabeza de su alfa − ¿desde cuándo sabias del cachorro?

Su alfa tardo en responder.

− Lo percibí unos días después de que terminara tu celo, aunque al principio creí que tu aroma estaba cambiando por culpa del cuerpo de Mo pero…

− ¿Hábitos de omega embarazado? – pregunto con un poco de diversión.

− Comenzaste a anidar.

Las mejillas del omega se tornaron carmín, ahora que lo pensaba, muchas veces había tomado la ropa de su esposo y la amontono sobre la cama, simplemente porque quería sentirse rodeado por su aroma pero, siempre lo atribuyo por la inseguridad que le causo recordar a su primer cachorro y no porque estaba en estado.

− Y pedias más comida de lo usual.

− ¿Te alegro saber que serias papá? – pregunto con algo de temor.

Su alfa solo lo abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, asintiendo con su cabeza.

− También yo, soy feliz de que pronto seremos padres aunque… – Haciendo que su alfa se alejara un poco y sus ojos se encontraran – debiste decirme, sabes lo denso que soy a veces… Si hubiese sabido que él estaba en camino yo no… − desviando la mirada.

− Lo sé, erre al no decirte nada… No medí bien el alcance del resentimiento de mi tío y los ancianos – soltando a su omega para que se sentara a su lado – nunca creí que hicieran algo así, mucho menos a espaldas de mi hermano.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza.

− No, no es culpa tuya… Es mía, si te hubiese dicho lo que sucedía, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido – dejando escapar una lagrima, la cual fue limpiada por su esposo, quien acaricia su mejilla con suavidad – Lan Zhan… Perdóname.

− Wei Ying, no… − sus labios fueron cerrados cuando su omega coloco un dedo sobre ellos, pidiéndole que lo dejara hablar.

− Perdóname… Debí decirte sobre nuestro cachorro… Sé que no es una excusa pero, debes creerme cuando te digo que no lo recordaba.

Los ojos de Wangji se ampliaron un poco por lo dicho.

− Como sabes, gracias al ritual que me trajo de vuelta, muchos recuerdos fueron borrados de mi mente, incluso a día de hoy los sucesos de la ciudad sin noche sigue en blanco en mi cabeza… Al inicio creí que solo esos recuerdos estaban perdidos, ya que fueron mis últimos momentos con vida y la forma en que los termine… No fueron nada agradables, por ello intuí que se borraron para no seguir sufriendo por ellos.

Su alfa no dijo nada y lo dejo continuar.

− Pero… Los recuerdos sobre nuestro cachorro, el embarazo… Todo estaba bloqueado dentro de mi mente. Durante cinco años fue de ese modo, al menos hasta hace un mes y medio…

− ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas tan inquieto?

− Nunca puedo ocultarte nada ¿he? – Respondió soltando una débil risa – Sí, esa era la razón del por qué estaba tan… Ausente por así decirlo.

− Wei Ying.

− Lan Zhan… Si entregue a nuestro cachorro no fue porque no le amara o porque también era tu hijo – dijo tratando de aclarar los rumores que se decían sobre el tema − simplemente, creí que era lo mejor, sabes cómo era mi vida en esos momentos. Todo el mundo de la cultivación me quería muerto y, temía que si nuestro hijo se quedaba conmigo… No hubiese sobrevivido al asedio – apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras hablaba – además, pensaba que me odiabas y creí que si te buscaba para hablarte de mí embarazo… Temía que lo rechazaras.

− Nunca te habría rechazado.

− Ahora lo sé, pero en esos momentos… No tenía otra opción.

− ¿Sabes quién…?

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza.

− Nunca lo vi – declaro ante la sorpresa de su alfa – lo mantuvieron alejado de mi después de que le di a Luz, para que no se creara el lazo entre él y yo… A los pocos días, Jin Zixuan apareció en lugar de mi hermana y se lo llevo.

− …

− Ambos prometieron que le encontrarían una buena familia, padres que lo amaran y lo criaran correctamente… Solo les pedí una cosa…

− ¿Cuál?

− Que lo alejaran del mundo de la cultivación, quería que mi hijo creciera lejos de todo el odio, las mentiras, la muerte que nos rodea… Quería que fuera feliz y tuviera una vida tranquila – derramando un par de lágrimas tras decirlo – Lo siento tanto Lan Zhan… Mi decisión no fue la correcta, debí buscarte y decírtelo, aun cuando temía a tu rechazo, tenías el derecho de saber que tendrías un hijo – bajo la cabeza mientras continuaba llorando − Todo esto es culpa mía – comenzando a temblar.

Wangji al ver a su omega en ese estado simplemente lo rodeo con sus brazos y dejando que su aroma lo envolviera, dejándole saber que estaba a su lado.

− Wei Ying… No tienes por qué disculparte.

− Pero… Es mi culpa… Tendrías razones para seguir enojado conmigo.

− Wei Ying… Nunca estuve enojado.

− ¿He? Pero… Cuando volvimos a Gusu… Tu…

Su alfa negó con su cabeza.

− Mi enojo nunca fue contigo… Fue conmigo mismo…

− …

− Estaba enojado conmigo por los errores que cometí en el pasado. En vez de tratar de hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió entre ambos, deje que las cosas continuaran igual. Si te hubiese dicho lo que sentía, que te amaba más que nada en este mundo… Nuestro hijo hubiese crecido a nuestro lado.

− Zewu−Jun tiene razón al decir que teníamos serios problemas de comunicación – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Su esposo solo sonrió por lo dicho, ya que años atrás su hermano le había hecho el mismo comentario, cuando descubrió que Wei Ying había regresado, le recalco que debía dejar las cosas claras entre ambos o podían volver a caer en los mismos problemas del pasado… Aunque nunca conto con que su hermano y la gran mayoría de sus conocidos creyeran que ya tenían algo cuando ni siquiera sabían de los sentimientos del otro… Definitivamente aún tenían muchas cosas de las cuales debían aprender.

− Entonces… Cuando dijiste que obedeciera… Tu…

− Trataba de protegerte.

− …

− No quería que algo les pasara a ambos, era demasiada tensión y temía que tantas emociones te hicieran daño o afectara a nuestro hijo.

− Y yo pensando que estabas furioso conmigo – respondió, dándose cuenta que su esposo siempre pensaba en él sin importar lo que sucediera.

− Te amo demasiado como para enojarme contigo.

Wei Ying sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su alfa, acercándose más a él y pegando sus frentes.

− ¿Sabes?, con todo lo sucedido… Sobre mi embarazo y nuestro primer cachorro – observando fijamente el rostro de alfa – creo saber por qué no me embarazaba antes.

− …

− La sanadora dijo que la mente es poderosa y hace que el cuerpo haga cosas de las que no estamos conscientes. Creo que la razón de que no me embarazara en estos cinco años era porque, inconscientemente mi alma recordaba lo sucedido con nuestro primer cachorro y…

− Inconscientemente no querías volver a embarazarte – concluyo su alfa.

− Eso parece… Como recordé lo sucedido justo antes de que mi celo llegara…− llevando una de sus manos hasta su vientre – es por esa razón que este pequeño logro llegar a nosotros.

− Y me alegra que lo hiciera – dijo Wangji – los amo.

− Nosotros también te amamos.

Ambos sonrieron, fundiéndose en un suave beso.

Con calma el omega fue acostándose sobre la cama, arrastrando a su alfa quien quedo encima de su cuerpo sin que sus labios se separaran. Con cuidado, las piernas del omega se fueron abriendo, acomodando a su alfa entre ellas, para que aquel miembro que solo era cubierto por la tela de la túnica rozara el suyo propio, haciéndolos gemir bajito por el contacto.

− Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa, rompiendo el beso y dirigiendo su vista hacia el sonrojado rostro de su pareja – No… La sanadora…

− Lo sé – le aseguro – aun cuando te deseo tanto, sé que no podemos por la salud de nuestro cachorro.

− Wei Ying.

− Es solo que… Te he extrañado demasiado – sintiendo como su esposo besaba su rostro un par de veces – abrázame – le pidió en un susurro.

Wangji sonrió y se acostó en la cama, atrayendo el cálido cuerpo de su omega para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

− Extrañe esto – dijo Wei Ying aspirando el aroma a sándalo de su alfa.

− Mmm…− abrazando con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo de su omega, dejando que este descansara su cabeza sobre su amplio pecho.

− Lan Zhan…

− ¿Mmm?

− ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?

Su alfa sonrió sin regresar a verle y respondió.

− Lo que el destino nos envié, está bien para mí.

− Jo, solo estas evadiendo la pregunta – dijo haciendo círculos con su mano sobre el pecho de su alfa.

− ¿Es así?

− Pues yo quiero que sea niño – declaro con alegría – un niño con hermoso cabello color ébano, ojos dorados, calmado e inteligente como su padre.

− Yo preferiría que fuera como tú.

− ¿Yo?

− Mmm… Valiente, decidido, alegre y tan bello como su madre.

El omega rio bajito.

− No deberías pedir eso, si tu tío ya me odia por ser como soy, ¿imagínate si nuestro hijo hereda todo de mí?… Definitivamente los ancianos se mueren si eso ocurre o, nos expulsan por tener un hijo demasiado imperativo.

− Es nuestro hijo, no el suyo – declaro su alfa – además, si tenemos que irnos, lo haremos, podemos vivir en cualquier lugar.

− ¿Dejarías tu clan?

− Por ti y por él – acariciando suavemente el vientre de su esposo – haría cualquier cosa, incluso abandonar mi clan.

− ¿Zewu−Jun lo aceptaría?

− Lo haría.

El omega sonrió y beso los labios de su alfa, sintiéndose feliz por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

− Es cierto, lo había olvidado – dijo al romper el suave beso – olvide que tenía que decirte algo.

−…

− Lan Zhan… Sobre nuestro cachorro… Nuestro primer cachorro – aclaro rápidamente.

− ¿Que sucede con él?

El omega se alejó de su esposo para levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el mueble donde estaban sus cosas, sacando entre ellas el viejo diario de su difunto cuñado. Respiro profundamente y camino de regreso a la cama, donde su alfa ya se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la misma.

− Wei Ying.

− Mientras estábamos en Torre Koi – comenzó a explicar – lo encontré en la biblioteca del clan Jin – mostrándole el diario y entregándoselo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El segundo jade lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo, ampliando un poco sus ojos al percatarse de quien era la letra.

− Esto es…

− El diario de Jin Zixuan.

− …

− Cuando nos separaron, utilice el quemador de incienso para acceder a los residuos de energía espiritual contenidos en este diario.

− ¿Viste las memorias de Jin Zixuan?

Su omega asintió.

− Y lo que descubrí… − tomando el diario y buscando la página que necesitaba – esto – mostrándoselo nuevamente a su alfa, quien comenzó a leer la página – fue por esto que me fui, no escape como todos los ancianos y Lan Qiren pensaron.

− Fuiste a Torre Koi a confirmar algo – concluyo su alfa.

− Sí – tomando con una de sus manos el dije que aun colgaba de su cuello – este dije perteneció a mis padres, la otra mitad se la deje a mi Shijie… Esta mitad la encontré después de muchos años – su esposo alargo su brazo para tomar el dije entre sus dedos y observarlo – mi hermana alguna vez me dijo que le entregaría la otra mitad a nuestro hijo…

− ¿El dije aún está en el clan Jin?

Wei Ying asintió.

− ¿Sospechabas que quien tuviera la mitad de este dije seria nuestro…?

− Lan Zhan – tomando la mano de su esposo y la apretó con fuerza – la mitad de este dije está en sus manos y si lo que insinúa este diario es cierto…Nuestro hijo podría ser…

Y sin necesidad de que su omega se lo confirmara, el segundo jade llego a la misma conclusión. Si lo que insinuaba el diario era verdad, solo había una persona que encajaba… Pero de confirmarse, No solo el clan Jin se vería en problemas, tanto Gusu Lan como Yunmeng se verían enfrascados en un gran dilema, sobre todo la hermandad del líder de este último con su omega, así como el destino de un joven y la posición de líder que actualmente poseía.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Finalmente se reconciliaron y están juntos!

Wangxian paso por mucho pero lo superaron, ¿creían que los iba a dejar separados? ¿Que el embarazo de Wwx avanzaría y lo afrontaría solo? Pues no, Lan Zhan está con él ahora.

Debo añadir que me tomare un mes de sabático de la historia, lo necesito para descansar después de escribir tanto − además, tengo que ir pensando en la segunda parte de la trama que comienza desde aquí, donde por fin veremos lo que sucede en el clan Jin, lo que sucederá con Jin Ling con los Juniors y otras situaciones.

Pero, debo añadir, que antes de comenzarla habrá uno o dos capítulos especiales, digo especiales por que en si no avanzara en la trama como tal pero, nos dará a conocer por que Qiren odia tanto a Wei Ying porque, como dije, tiene una razón de ser.

Estos capítulos son antes de que comience la segunda parte, lo único que avanzara en sí, es el tiempo pero no será mucho.

Por lo que la segunda parte comenzaría en 2020, allá por febrero jajaja

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo como hasta ahora y comprendan el descanso que tomare.

Pasando de largo ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Les gusto como se enteró Wei Ying del bebe?

¿Sufrieron con el castigo?

Wei Ying y Lan Zhan ahora saben lo del diario… ¿Que harán?

¿Que pensaron cuando Wei Ying dijo que cree que no podía quedar embarazado porque mentalmente se negó a hacerlo?

¿Querían escena Hot Wangxian? Lamentablemente si la había escrito era muy dulce nada sexoso pero, cuando me puse a investigar de los embarazos de riesgo, leí que las mujeres en ese estado no pueden tener sexo así que…. Borre la escena, que es menos de una hoja pero, quizás la postee a futuro, solo si la quieren pero, no es la gran cosa jajaja

La escena de Sizhui con Jingyi transcurre durante el juicio, lo aclaro por si no la ubicaron bien.

Sobre los ancianos… Aun no sé qué castigo les impondrá Xichen. Pero quédense tranquilos, El primer jade es muy tranquilo pero cuando se enoja… Agradezcan que no los manden a la horca :V

Y hasta aquí dejamos las preguntas.

Fuera de todo espero les haya gustado, quizás la conclusión del arco del bebe perdido y el juicio no fue lo mejor, es como mi cabecita lo planifico, aunque en mi cabeza se veía mejor jajaja. Y si alguno se decepciono, lo siento, hice lo mejor posible, no soy alguien complicada en tramas, soy sencilla y tengo corazón de pollo, ósea no me gusta hacer sufrir demás.

Sin más por el momento, me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Se cuidan!


	15. Escena Eliminada Capitulo XII

**.**

* * *

**Extra Capitulo XII**

**\- Escena Eliminada –**

* * *

\- Mi espalda está bien, no dolerá si no eres muy brusco…

\- El cachorro…

Wei Ying sonrió, comprendiendo la verdadera preocupación de su alfa.

\- La sanadora dijo que no debía hacer esfuerzo durante los próximos tres meses pero… Nunca dijo que tener intimidad era malo… Si no somos bruscos el estará bien… Yo… - llevando su mano al rostro de su alfa – te extraño… Te necesito… Quiero sentir que aún me amas… Yo…

El segundo Jade noto la preocupación de su omega. Su esposo necesitaba volver a sentirse seguro entre sus brazos, que nada había cambiado entre ambos, que seguían amándose como siempre… Que el pasado en vez de separarlos, los había unido y que no volverían a separarse de ese modo.

\- Wei Ying – susurro su nombre antes de volver a besar tiernamente aquellos labios que tanto amaba.

"_Lan Zhan..."_ pensó el omega dejándose llevar por su alfa.

No hubo más palabras.

Solo besos suaves y dulces.

No hubo caricias bruscas y apasionadas

Solo toques suaves y delicados, haciéndoles gemir por el placer de volver a estar juntos.

La unión fue suave, con calma y sin prisa.

Se volvieron uno nuevamente, reclamando la piel del otro como suya.

No hubo sexo desenfrenado como cada noche… Solo existió la unión de dos almas que necesitaban volver a reafirmar que se amaban, y que siempre estarían juntas sin importar las pruebas que el destino les impusiera.

**-Fin Escena Eliminada-**

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando les mencione que si hubo escena Hot Wangxian pero fue borrada?

Pues sí, la hubo y era esta.

Como dije, no era una escena súper sexosa era algo suave y lindo pero, tras la investigación de los embarazos de riesgo pues, tuve que descartarla.

Pero como no quise dejarla en la PC, decidí mejor postearla y que la leyeran, no es mucho pero era una escena que había planeado y que tuve que borrar.

Ahora, aprovecho para aclarar el mal entendido de mi descanso del fic.

En diciembre aún habrá dos capítulos más que subiré pero, son los especiales de Lan Qiren lo cuales no aportan nada de la trama que sigue tras lo sucedido en el capítulo trece es decir, ¿habrá salto de tiempo? Si ¿avanzara en la trama del bebe Wangxian perdido, los juniors y demás? No.

Es solo para profundizar el odio de Qiren por Wei Ying y nada más.

Fuera de eso, déjenme sus comentarios con sus ideas, teorías y demás, ya saben que me encanta leerlos.

¡Nos vemos!


	16. Capitulo XIV Especial Parte I

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**\- Especial Flor de Willow (Sause)-**

**Parte I**

"_Si eres orgulloso conviene que ames la soledad; los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos".- Amado Nervo._

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana del Jingshi, haciéndole arrugar el rostro cuando noto la calidez de los mismos en su cara. Con cuidado se fue levantando hasta quedar sentado sobre el amplio lecho, estirándose solo un poco y lanzando un largo bostezo.

El aroma de los alimentos recién hechos hizo que su estómago emitiera un breve sonido, indicándole que tanto él como el pequeño cachorro que crecía cálidamente en su interior necesitaban desayunar.

Tomo su túnica y se la coloco sobre sus hombros, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el aroma, encontrándose con su amado alfa, quien al verlo le sonrió y dejo de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para levantarse, envolviendo en un suave abrazo a su amado omega.

\- Buenos días – dijo Wei Ying, disfrutando de la calidez de los brazos de su alfa.

\- Buenos días – le respondió Lan Zhan con una sonrisa - ¿dormiste bien?

\- Sí, aunque… - separándose un poco para enfocar el rostro de su esposo – este pequeñín con tanto movimiento ha logrado despertarme en la madrugada.

El segundo jade sonrió ante lo dicho. Con la palma de su mano acaricio con cariño el lugar donde su hijo se refugiaba. El vientre de su omega había crecido en esos tres largos meses, maravillado de como el cuerpo de su esposo cambiaba día con día gracias al hijo de ambos, quien gracias a los cuidados impuestos por la sanadora, seguía creciendo sin problema alguno.

Aún recordaba las semanas llenas de preocupación que tanto él como su omega habían vivido. Miedos que no había externado para no preocupar al otro pero que estaban ahí sin decirlo. Guardando cada ápice de esperanza dentro de sus corazones, de que su hijo crecería sano y sin problema alguno.

Pero ahí estaba, moviéndose dentro del vientre del omega, indicándoles que seguía con ellos y que seguiría ahí, hasta el día que pudiera llegar al mundo y conocerlos.

\- La ropa está dejando de quedarme – susurro el omega haciendo un puchero – y me veo gordo.

\- No lo estás – respondió su esposo – nuestro hijo está creciendo, es natural que conforme pasen los meses cambie la ropa que usas.

\- ¿Es por eso que la nueva ropa es blanca con nubes? – pregunto con una suave sonrisa.

Su alfa no respondió y desvió la mirada mientras sus orejas se teñían de carmín.

Wei Ying lo había notado desde hace unos días. La ropa lentamente le estaba dejando de quedar, por lo que era natural que poco a poco fuera cambiándola, ajustándola a su nueva figura conforme su bebe creciera por lo que, no le sorprendió que le confeccionaran ropa para omegas en cinta, lo curioso era el color y figuras de la mismas. Ya que estas eran blancas con nubes, muy diferentes de sus colores oscuros y rojos que usualmente portaba.

Aquello le resultaba gracioso, sabía que su esposo tenia cierto deseo de verle portar la ropa del clan Lan, deseo que solo le cumplía cuando acudían a eventos formales donde ambos aparecía como los compañeros de cultivo que eran pero, con su actual condición, le había dado la excusa perfecta al mismo para vestirlo con la ropa de su clan sin que pudiera objetar.

No es como si le fuera a negar el pedido, al menos no por ahora, ya cuando su cachorro naciera, definitivamente toda esa ropa blanca y pulcra se iría a lo más profundo del guardarropa.

\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… ¿Acaso quieres decirle a todo el mundo de la cultivación que soy tuyo? – le volvió a preguntar, usando un tono de voz suave y juguetón – creo que con solo ver mi vientre y percibir tu aroma en mi piel, cualquiera sabría que no soy un omega libre.

\- Solo lo dejo claro – murmuro el segundo jade, haciendo que su omega riera por la clara posesividad de su alfa.

\- Que hare contigo – alzándose un poco para besar los labios de su alfa – Soy tuyo así como tú eres mío.

\- Lo soy – pegando su frente con la de su omega mientras ambos sonreían, separándose un segundo después cuando un sonido proveniente del vientre del omega los alerto.

\- Tu hijo tiene hambre – declaro el omega sin perder su sonrisa.

\- ¿Solo él? – pregunto con un poco de diversión.

\- Bueno… Ambos, pero definitivamente el glotón es él.

Lan Wangji sonrió y lo guio hacia la mesa, donde el desayuno del omega ya se encontraba servido, a la espera de que este procediera a tomarlo.

Lentamente el omega comenzó a tomar el desayuno, el cual consistía en jugos, alimentos bajos en grasas y elaborados con verduras, frutas picadas y un poco de leche. Aun cuando extrañaba las carnes y los condimentos, no podía quejarse, la sanadora había sido muy estricta con su dieta, nada de carnes rojas, condimentos ni alcohol, este último cada que recordaba la sonrisa del emperador, el deseo de probarla nuevamente se apoderaba de él pero, recordaba por quien no podía tomarla e inmediatamente mandaba ese deseo al fondo de su mente.

El desayuno era el típico de Gusu Lan y aun cuando el odiaba esos alimentos por lo blando y desabridos, por alguna razón a su hijo le encantaban, resultándole dulces y agradables a la hora que los consumía, pero estaba seguro que cuando diera a luz esos alimentos dejarían de saberle de esa forma y regresaría a sus hábitos de antaño, carnes, chile y alcohol estarían en su menú diario.

Por ahora, comería lo que le indicaran todo con tal de que su hijo se fortaleciera y creciera adecuadamente dentro de su vientre.

\- No sé cómo puede gustarle estas cosas – dijo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su jugo verde – digno hijo de Hanguang-Jun tenía que ser – mirando de reojo a su alfa y sonriendo de medio lado.

\- La sanadora está esperándonos – indico su esposo comenzando a recoger los platos.

El omega sonrió cuando noto el color carmín sobre las orejas de su esposo.

"_Querido bollo, tienes un padre fácil de avergonzar"_ pensó el omega con diversión, acariciando con calma su pequeño vientre.

Tras recoger los platos. El segundo jade le preparo el baño a su amado Omega, quien lo tomo sin queja alguna ya que hoy era la revisión semanal con la sanadora y no quería llegar tarde. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, ya que después de muchos cuidados y dieta, finalmente se había cumplido el plazo para saber si su cachorro ya no corría peligro alguno y podría continuar con el embarazo sin problema alguno.

No se quejaba de los cuidados y mimos de su querido alfa pero, extrañaba salir de los recesos de la nube, quería bajar la montaña, visitar Caiyi, visitar a su hermano y sobrino, sentir la libertad que antes poseía… Realmente esperaba buenas noticias de parte de la sanadora.

Una vez termino su baño y se arregló adecuadamente –ayudado en su mayoría por su alfa-, ambos salieron del Jingshi, con dirección al área de los sanadores.

* * *

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras bajaba los escalones.

Alimentar a los conejos nunca le pareció tan cansado como aquel día, tener que dar de comer a cientos de bolas blancas y negras debería resultar algo fácil de realizar, considerando lo pequeñas y dóciles que estos eran pero, cuando una sola persona lo hacía y una montaña de aquellas criaturas se abalanzaba sobre ti, el trabajo pasaba de fácil a uno más complicado.

Anteriormente compartía la carga con su mejor amigo pero, desde que Sizhui obtuvo la mayoría de edad, las tareas que le asignaron ya no le dejaban tiempo para apoyarlo con la tarea y los demás discípulos tenían diferentes actividades, dejándolo prácticamente solo con la difícil tarea de alimentar a los conejos del segundo jade, aunque la misma no siempre la realizaba él, cuando lo hacía terminaba agotado y con ganas de regresar a su habitación para dormir lo que restaba del día.

\- Definitivamente, le voy a reclamar a Sizhui la próxima vez por dejarme solo con esto – dijo mientras continuaba bajando por el sendero.

\- ¡Jingyi!

Se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre, girándose para ubicar al dueño de aquella estridente voz, encontrándose con el segundo jade y su omega.

\- ¡Gritar está prohibido! – le recordó.

\- Tu también estas gritando – le recalco Wei Ying – así que no soy el único que rompió la regla.

\- ¡¿Ha?! – Haciendo una mueca por lo dicho - ¡Tú gritaste primero!

\- Pero tú respondiste – dijo con diversión.

\- Una hora parado de manos en el pabellón por gritar – indico el segundo jade.

\- Pero… ¡Hanguang-Jun!

\- No reclames Jingyi, acepta tu castigo – sugirió Wei Ying con un poco de diversión.

"_¿Por qué siempre que me cruzo con el maestro Wei termino castigado?" _se preguntó con pena el omega.

Wei Ying rio bajito al ver la mueca en el rostro del omega más joven y decidió hablar para aligerar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Vienes de alimentar a los conejos?

Jingyi lo regreso a ver con un puchero que resulto tierno a ojos del omega mayor.

\- Sí – respondió Jingyi con algo de molestia por el castigo dado.

\- ¿Por qué te noto tan decaído?, pensé que te gustaba hacerlo – pregunto curioso por el ánimo del otro.

\- Me gusta alimentarlos pero…

\- …

\- No es lo mismo hacerlo solo, son cientos de ellos y es agotador – cruzándose de brazos – cuando estaba Sizhui me divertía haciéndolo, hablábamos de muchas cosas mientras les dábamos de comer, ahora se siente… Raro.

Wei Ying sonrió suavemente.

Su amado hijo ahora era considerado un discípulo mayor y las tareas que ahora tenía eran de mayor responsabilidad a cuando era un simple discípulo del clan Lan. Con alegría y orgullo recordaba la ceremonia como si fuera ayer.

Su hijo se había colocado las nuevas túnicas que portaría, luciendo orgulloso la cinta del clan Lan así como la nueva corona que su padre, el honorable Hanguang-Jun le había colocado como símbolo de mayoría de edad.

El solo rememorar ese día, hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan orgulloso y feliz como ese día, donde pudo ver a ese dulce niño que se colgaba de su pierna convertirse en un adulto.

Respirando profundamente se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas y hablo.

\- Es natural que Sizhui ya no tenga el tiempo del que disponía antes, ahora es un discípulo mayor y tiene que realizar las tareas que Zewu-Jun le encarga. Como dirigir cazas nocturnas, enseñar a los nuevos discípulos, viajar a diferentes sectas como representante del clan Lan.

\- Lo sé - dijo Jingyi - solo es… Extraño no tenerlo a mi lado como antes, siempre estábamos juntos y podíamos conversar de todo.

\- No creo que te falten amigos para ello, hasta donde recuerdo te llevas bien con los demás discípulos.

\- Lo hago pero…

\- ¿No me digas que lo extrañas? – pregunto con algo de burla, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara.

\- Pues… Claro que lo extraño – sonrojándose por la respuesta dada- Sizhui es mi mejor amigo, es normal que extrañe pasar tiempo con él – desviándole la mirada por la vergüenza – Además, Sizhui es de los pocos alfas que no tratan a los omegas como si fueran piezas de cristal y nos ve como un igual – cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero los alfas del clan Lan son criados para tratar a los omegas como un igual, ¿no? – regresando a ver a su esposo, no comprendiendo la molestia del omega más joven.

Su esposo asintió.

\- Nuestro clan enseña que los omegas son importantes y deben ser respetados. Los alfas jamás deben imponer sus deseos y ordenes sobre un omega que no es su cónyuge. Como alfas nuestro deber es protegerlos ya que gracias ellos el milagro de la vida es posible.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Wei Ying se tiñeran de carmín, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por la sinceridad de su esposo pero feliz por sentirse tan especial y amado por el mismo.

Tras la breve conmoción, Wei Ying regreso a ver al joven omega, aun sin comprender cuál era la molestia del mismo.

\- Bien, ahí lo tienes… ¿acaso algún alfa te falto al respeto?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Pues… Sizhui me trata como igual, no hay diferencia entre nosotros, no me ven como algo "especial" ni buscan mi atención, mucho menos ahora que… - comenzando a sentirse muy nervioso por la intensa mirada de ambos y sintiendo vergüenza hacia donde estaba llevando la conversación – ¡olvide que aún tengo cosas que hacer! – Haciendo una reverencia - ¡Con su permiso!

Y salió corriendo de ahí, ignorando la voz de Wei Ying quien le indicaba que estaba prohibido correr.

\- Eso fue extraño – indico Wei Ying - Jingyi actuaba muy raro, más de lo normal – llevando su mano hacia su vientre y acariciándolo ligeramente - ¿tienes idea de que le sucede?

Su esposo no respondió de inmediato pero, tras unos instantes soltó un breve suspiro.

\- Cortejo – respondió.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto, regresando a ver a su esposo, para verificar si había escuchado bien.

\- Hemos recibido cartas de diferentes clanes, pidiendo permiso para que sus hijos y discípulos alfas puedan relacionarse con los omegas de nuestro clan – le aseguro regresando a verle – algunos jóvenes alfas están interesados en Jingyi.

Los ojos de Wei Ying se ampliaron al comprender el por qué Jingyi estaba así.

Era de conocimiento público que muchos clanes y sectas solían enviar cartas pidiendo la autorización de los clanes donde hubiese omegas en edades adecuadas para buscar futuros enlaces matrimoniales, así podrían unir las familias ya sea entre los hijos de los lideres o discípulos de ambas casas.

Situación que le recordaba las miles de discusiones que el tío Jiang había tenido con Madame Yu por ese motivo. Nunca supo cuántas propuestas habían recibido pidiendo cortejarlo, jamás le intereso casarse ni enlazarse con un alfa pero, por lo poco que había escuchado era que algunos clanes con buen estatus habían pedido la autorización para ello pero, su tío sabiendo el alma libre que él era, siempre las declino.

Lo cual le hacía preguntarse. Sí Madame Yu conseguía comprometerle con un alfa durante aquella época, ¿Quién hubiese sido el alfa elegido para desposarlo? De solo pensarse casado con otro alfa que no fuera su esposo, le revolvía el estómago.

Por ello, ahora comprendía un poco la actitud de Jingyi, no era fácil verse atrapado en esa situación, donde el destino de tu vida estaba en manos del líder del clan al que pertenecía pero, conocía a Zewu-Jun y no tomaría ninguna decisión sin tomar en cuenta el sentir de los jóvenes omegas de su clan.

\- Supongo que Jingyi no está muy de acuerdo, ¿no?

\- Hermano dice que ha sentido cierta… Inquietud en él, lo que le ha hecho pensar que aún no está listo para el matrimonio pero, Jingyi no le ha externado su negativa hacia el mismo.

\- Dudo que lo haga, se trata del líder de su clan y negarse a un compromiso que beneficiaría a su secta es inaceptable para él, por mucho que el líder sea su primo.

\- Puede ser.

\- ¿Puedo saber quiénes son los alfas interesados en nuestro dulce Jingyi? – pregunto con curiosidad, ya que no podía imaginarse que tipo de alfa se interesarían en un omega como lo era Jingyi, aparte de su amado hijo.

\- Algunos son alfas de su misma generación que pertenecen a diferentes sectas.

\- ¿Alguno conocido?

\- Solo uno… Ouyang Zichen – contesto retomando su camino hacia el área de sanadores.

Aquellas palabras dejaron perplejo a Wei Ying, quien parpadeo un par de veces antes de regresar a la realidad.

"_Eso si no me lo esperaba"_ pensó Wei Ying antes de caminar y alcanzar a su esposo - ¿Que opina Sizhui al respecto? – pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado – después de todo, hablamos de su mejor amigo.

\- No lo sé, no hemos tocado el tema pero, hermano comento que ha sentido a Sizhui un tanto… Distraído.

"_Bueno, si el omega que te gusta será cortejado por otros alfas, es normal sentirse de ese modo" _pensó sintiendo algo de pena por su hijo _"tendré que volver a hablar con él, si no resuelve las cosas no podrá hacerlo nunca y el omega que ama se ira con otro"_

\- Wei Ying – lo llamo, al notar el repentino silencio de su omega.

Negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, seguro es por todas las nuevas responsabilidades que tiene – desviando el tema con una sonrisa.

Su alfa asintió, finalizando la conversación y continuaron su camino.

* * *

Las cálidas manos de la sanadora pasaban por el vientre de Wei Ying, usando su energía espiritual para comprobar que el flujo de energía del omega como el del bebe se encontraban estables así mismo, se aseguraba que el pequeño no tuviera alguna anomalía en su crecimiento lo cual, era lo que trataban de evitar desde que su padre omega había recibido aquellos latigazos en su espalda y casi provocan su perdida.

Decir que Wei Ying estaba nervioso era decir poco. Le sudaban las manos, respiraba profundamente cada tres minutos y el nudo en su garganta no se iba aun cuando trataba de controlarse. El miedo de que su cachorro siguiera corriendo peligro lo atormentaba, aun cuando sonreía y trataba de lucir bien delante de su alfa, el temor de perder a su hijo seguía ahí, ya había perdido uno cuando lo entrego, sí perdía al pequeño que crecía en su interior, no estaba seguro de poder soportar la perdida nuevamente.

Cuando la sanadora se alejó y comenzó a escribir en los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, varios escenarios donde perdía a su hijo se formaron en su mente, sobre todo cuando la sanadora arrugaba cada cierto tiempo el ceño, lo cual le provocaba más nervios de los que ya tenía.

\- Pequeño bollo – llamo a su pequeño mientras acariciaba su pequeña barriga – no te preocupes, sé que todo estará bien – dijo, aunque esas palabras eran más para sí mismo que para su hijo.

\- Madre.

Una voz conocida le hizo girar la cabeza, encontrándose con la figura de A-Yuan. Quien entro al área de sanadores, acercándose lentamente mientras le sonreía suavemente.

\- ¡A-Yuan! – Dijo alegremente al ver a su hijo – finalmente decidiste visitar a tu querida madre – comento con un pequeño puchero.

\- Lamento eso – respondió Sizhui, sonriendo algo divertido por la mueca en el rostro de su padre omega.

Desde que Sizhui se había vuelto oficialmente un discípulo mayor, sus responsabilidades habían cambiado y el tiempo que tenía para sí mismo era muy poco, por lo que las visitas al Jingshi habían disminuido al punto de que Wei Ying lo había visto solo cinco veces en aquellos tres largos meses. Lo extrañaba, era su adorado hijo, aun cuando no compartían sangre y el no poder verlo ni abrazarlo le provocaba un sentimiento de tristeza además de pérdida… Definitivamente el embarazo lo estaba volviendo un completo blandengue.

\- ¿Zewu-Jun te relevo de tus actividades?

\- No… Padre me pidió venir a verte, ya que tiene cosas importantes de las que hablar con Zewu-Jun y como no quería dejarte solo…

\- Así que solo viniste porque Lan Zhan te lo pidió – desviando la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua – claro, como ya eres un adulto, no necesitas que tu madre te cuide o este tras de ti.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del omega, haciendo que un sentimiento de culpa comenzara a invadir al joven alfa, quien se apresuró a responder.

\- ¡No, no es así! – dijo alzando sus manos y negando con ellas – no importa la edad que tenga siempre te necesitare – le aseguro tratando de calmarle – sé que mis responsabilidades me han impedido estar contigo como antes pero, prometo hacer todo lo posible para cambiar eso.

Wei Ying lo regreso a ver con un pequeño puchero y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Pasaras más tiempo conmigo?

\- Sí – respondido un tanto nervioso por los cambios de humor que su padre omega estaba teniendo.

\- ¿Me acompañaras a comprar las cosas de tu hermanito? – Le pregunto con un poco emoción – quiero que vengas con nosotros y nos ayudes a escoger las cosas, estoy seguro que al pequeño bollo también le gustara que vengas.

Sizhui sonrió suavemente al escuchar la última petición, sintiéndose feliz de que su padre omega quisiera compartir esos momentos con él.

\- Hablare con Zewu-Jun, para que me permita pasar unas cuantas horas en el Jinshi y así poder ayudarte con todo lo que necesites.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del omega.

\- ¡Así podrás estar conmigo cuando tu hermano nazca!

Sizhui solo asintió.

Ambos se sonrieron suavemente, siendo interrumpidos por la presencia de la jefa de los sanadores. Wei Ying al verla nuevamente a su lado, sintió como los nervios regresaban.

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto Wei Ying con algo de temor - ¿todo está bien con mi cachorro?

El rostro de la sanadora permaneció sin emoción alguna, sus ojos viajaban del rostro de Wei Ying al de Sizhui, sin emitir palabra alguna. Aquel silencio hacia que los nervios que el omega estaba viviendo se acrecentaban, tomando inconscientemente la mano de su hijo, quien solo regreso a verle, notando la mirada llena de preocupación del mismo.

\- ¿Está todo bien con mi hermanito? – pregunto Sizhui.

La sanadora regreso a ver al joven alfa y, tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos tanto para padre e hijo, esta sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? – Pregunto regresándolos a ver con una sonrisa - pareciera que alguien acaba de morir.

\- Nosotros lo haremos por la angustia – susurro Wei Ying.

Sizhui solo pudo sonreír por las palabras de su padre omega.

\- Deja de preocuparte, si algo estuviera mal ya te lo habría informado ¿no crees?

\- ¿Entonces…? ¿Mi cachorro esta…?

La sanadora coloco su mano sobre la barriga del omega y la acaricio suavemente.

\- El pequeño está en perfectas condiciones, un poco inquieto pero es normal, sobre todo si su madre no deja de tener emociones cada dos por tres – le aseguro.

\- ¿Eso significa…? – sonriendo con alegría.

\- La amenaza de aborto ha pasado, él bebe ya no corre ningún peligro, aunque tu embarazo sigue siendo de riesgo por lo que sucedió pero, mientras sigas los cuidados que te indicare, no debe suceder ningún percance hasta su nacimiento.

El rostro del omega se ilumino de pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse nuevamente en sus ojos y sus manos se posaron sobre su pequeña barriga.

\- Mi pequeño ¿lo escuchaste?, ya no corres ningún peligro y dentro de unos meses finalmente podremos conocerte.

Tanto la sanadora como Sizhui sonrieron al ver la expresión del omega, enterneciéndose por la felicidad que este sentía al saber que su cachorro ya no corría peligro alguno.

\- Debo recordarte nuevamente que, aunque la amenaza ha pasado no significa que puedas llevar la vida que tenías antes, al menos no por ahora – aseguro la sanadora – nada de picantes, nada de alcohol y nada de estrés, el desarrollo de tu cachorro es lo que te debe importar en estos momentos.

\- Claro, lo que usted diga – respondió con la felicidad marcada en su rostro - ¿esto significa que puedo salir de Gusu?

\- Pues…

\- ¡Por favor! – le pidió juntando su manos – llevo tres meses encerrado, no sabe lo agobiante que fue vivir entre tanta tranquilidad, me la pase en el Jingshi todo el tiempo, las únicas veces que pude salir fue para ver a los conejos de Lan Zhan y aun así me la pasaba sentado mientras comía frutas – haciendo un ligero puchero al recordar aquellos días demasiado tranquilos.

\- ¿Tan malo fue ser atendido las veinticuatro horas como todo un príncipe? – pregunto la sanadora con algo de diversión.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Respondido rápidamente – me gusta que Lan Zhan me de masajes en la espada y los pies, que me consienta los antojos que tengo aunque sean en la madrugada y que estén al pendiente de lo que sea que me suceda…

\- ¿Entonces? – se rio la sanadora - ¿no veo el problema?

\- ¡Es que no soy alguien que se queda quieto! – Argumento con dramatismo – necesito salir, caminar, comer en los restaurantes de Caiyi, visitar a mi hermano y molestar a mi sobrino…

\- Madre siempre ha sido alguien que gusta de divertirse y recorrer el mundo – intervino Sizhui - estar tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio sin que haga prácticamente nada, hace que toda esa energía se acumule y…

\- ¿Se desquite con el primero que vea?

\- Algo así – dijo Sizhui recordando de forma divertida el día que su padre comento como madre se molestó con él por no dejarlo salir y hasta le dijo que no volvería a dormir con él si no lo llevaba a Caiyi.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Me dejaran salir?

\- Mmm… Está bien, puedes salir de Gusu – el omega levanto sus brazos en señal de alegría – pero no te sobre esfuerces, nada de peleas ni uso de tu energía… Debes estar calmado por el bien del bebe.

\- ¿No dijo que él estaba bien? – pregunto algo confundido.

\- Lo está, pero su salud depende de la tuya, si te sobresaltas, te estresas o comes cosas indebidas, repercutirán en su desarrollo. Aunque el peligro de un aborto ya no existe no significa que no debas cuidarte.

\- ¿Tengo que seguir tomando esos brebajes? – haciendo una mueca.

\- Me temo que sí, pero disminuiré la dosis… Solo lo tomaras en el almuerzo.

El omega suspiro, aliviado de ya no tener que tomar esos amargos brebajes en todas las comidas.

\- Entonces, si ambos estamos bien y ya puedo salir… Le diré a Lan Zhan que me lleve a Caiyi, hay una tienda de dulces que quiero probar y quiero pasear en bote, hace mucho que no lo hago y… - continuo hablando de lo que haría una vez estuviera fuera de Gusu, haciendo que tanto su hijo como la sanadora en jefe se regresaran a ver entre ellos.

\- Encárgate de que obedezca y no se altere – le dijo al joven alfa.

\- Mmm… Lo comentare con mi padre.

\- ¡Oigan, los escuche! – Les reclamo el omega - ¡Me hacen ver como si nunca siguiera indicaciones ni me preocupara por mi salud!

\- Si recordamos el enorme historial que tienes para meterte en problemas y ponerte en peligro… - le respondido la sanadora.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad, se cuidarme! – Exclamo con indignación - ¡Son los problemas los que me buscan!

La sanadora junto con Sizhui se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

\- Asegúrate que siga mis indicaciones – volvió a indicar la sanadora, ignorando las palabras del omega.

\- Lo hare, no se preocupe – respondió Sizhui.

\- ¡Oigan!

Tras una breve conversación entre los tres, donde el omega les reclamo la falta de confianza que le tenían en cuanto a cuidarse solo. Wei Ying junto con su hijo se despidieron de la sanadora y emprendieron el camino de regreso al Jingshi. Durante la breve caminata, el omega aprovecho el momento para hablar con su hijo respecto al tema que hace algunos meses habían discutido.

\- A- Yuan – llamo a su hijo quien regreso a verle - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jin Ling?

Su hijo se tensó, deteniéndose de golpe mientras él omega lo imito unos pasos más adelante.

\- Sobre eso…

\- …

\- No hemos podido hablar, al menos no en persona.

\- ¿No le has dicho nada sobre tus sentimientos?

Su hijo negó con su cabeza.

\- Que voy a hacer contigo – dijo el omega soltando un suspiro – definitivamente tomaste el habito de tu padre.

\- Lo siento – contesto apenado.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza y se acercó a su hijo.

\- ¿Le has comentado algo acerca de que quieres hablar con él?

Su hijo asintió.

\- No hemos podido vernos por nuestras ocupaciones. Él tiene actividades que como líder de secta debe atender y de mi parte, las nuevas ocupaciones que tengo como discípulo mayor me han impedido ir Torre Koi.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero en la última carta que le envié, le comente que deseaba verlo para hablar acerca de… Nuestro lazo y que debíamos aclarar las cosas correctamente.

-¿Te contesto?

\- Si, la próxima vez que Gusu vaya a Torre Koi por algún tema diplomático, aprovecharemos para hablar del tema.

Sonrió suavemente. Podía notar los nervios que su hijo estaba sintiendo ya que, no era fácil hablar con alguien acerca de cómo se sentía, sobre todo cuando esos sentimientos terminarían por romperle el corazón a ese alguien. Deseaba tanto poder ayudarles pero, lamentablemente no podía intervenir más de lo que ya lo había hecho, solo esperaba que fuera cual fuera el resultado, ambos terminaran en buenos términos.

\- Y… ¿Jingyi? – pregunto con algo de cuidado.

El rostro de su hijo palideció un poco.

\- No he hablado con él – le dijo de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con curiosidad – la última vez que hablamos, me diste a entender que lo harías.

\- Lo intente pero, siempre que lo hacía algo sucedía.

\- …

\- Nos interrumpían, lo castigaban por romper las reglas o tenía que salir por una visita a un clan vecino… No he tenido suerte – comento sin animo – y ahora con lo del… - callando de pronto.

\- ¿Lo del cortejo?

Los ojos de Sizhui se ampliaron un poco.

\- Lo sé todo, Lan Zhan me comento lo que estaba pasando.

Sizhui desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo por la situación.

\- Si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto, Zewu-Jun terminara comprometiendo a Jingyi con un alfa que crea conveniente para él y, por lo poco que me comento Lan Zhan, hay un alfa bastante interesando cuya posición podría ayudarle para ser el elegido.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Wei Ying noto como el aroma de su hijo cambiaba ligeramente, mostrándole la clara molestia que este comenzaba a sentir.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Wei Ying.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Otra vez la inseguridad?

\- Esta vez no se trata de eso – le aseguro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Justamente se trata del cortejo.

\- No comprendo, dudo mucho que si le pides a Zewu-Jun la oportunidad de cortejar a Jingyi, él no se negaría, después de todo, eres uno de los mejores cultivadores de tu generación.

\- Lo se… Pero, aunque Zewu-Jun aceptara y por consiguiente Jingyi, ¿qué ganancias le traería al clan nuestra unión?

\- …

Sizhui trago con fuerza al ver el semblante lleno de confusión de su padre omega.

\- Sí me caso con Jingyi, claro eso en el inesperado caso que él me acepte – aclarando rápidamente el punto – la sensación de que evite que el clan ganara un unión con otro clan, que refuerce sus lazos me perseguirá toda mi vida, sobre todo porque él alfa que está interesado en Jingyi es un amigo muy apreciado para mí y no solo eso, es el hijo del líder de un clan – soltando un largo suspiro - no podría vivir sintiendo que los decepcione de algún modo pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- El deseo de evitar que Jingyi se comprometa con alguien más me puede y mucho.

\- No deseas que alguien más este con él, ¿no? – riendo ligeramente.

\- Pues… No – admitió con algo de vergüenza – No sé qué hacer.

\- Sí hace algunos años, me hubiesen dicho que algún día te vería envuelto en problemas amorosos, definitivamente no le hubiese creído.

\- Madre no te burles – le pidió con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Lo siento es solo que, es algo gracioso… Definitivamente tomaste muchos hábitos de la personalidad de tu padre – le aseguro – Eres valiente, inteligente, dedicado y un caballero que emplea las reglas para ayudar a los demás – acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de su hijo – pero también hiciste tuyo ese habito de callarte todo, guardar tus sentimientos y pensar que la persona amada merece todo aunque tú no ganes nada.

Sizhui bajo la cabeza.

\- Escucha, te diré esto solo una vez y espero tomes en cuenta mi consejo, que no suelo darlo seguido – le indico con firmeza – tomaste decisiones y ahora las consecuencias te están golpeando en la cara, por que debo recordarte que todo este embrollo fue a causa de tu silencio.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aclara todo con Jin Ling y dile lo que sientes a Jingyi – dijo con firmeza - es cierto, puede que no te corresponda o puede que sí pero si te quedas callado, cierto alfa te lo robara y el sentimiento de pérdida te seguirá toda tu vida… Él hubiera no existe…

\- …

\- Sé que te importa el clan Lan, después de todo te dio una nueva familia y te ha cuidado desde entonces pero, no puedes entregarles todo ti pensando que no mereces nada más… No cometas los mismos errores que tanto tu padre como yo cometimos en el pasado. Es cierto que hay elecciones de las cuales no nos arrepentimos pero hay otras que de haber pensado mejor y tomar otras decisiones, el final quizás hubiese sido diferente pero, no se puede y aquí estamos… trece años de dolor y pena para tu padre y una resurrección que nunca espere.

Tras finalizar de hablar noto aun cierta inseguridad en su hijo y continúo hablando.

\- Ya decidiste respecto a Jin Ling, aunque me duele aceptar que lo rechazaste porque, ¿Quién rechazaría a un omega tan hermoso como lo es mi… – callando de pronto al percatarse de la palabra que iba a usar – mi adorado sobrino?

Wei Ying trago con fuerza.

Aquel tema era uno que aún no discutían con nadie más. Solo su esposo y él tenían conocimiento de lo que habían descubierto en el diario de su difunto cuñado así como la existencia del dije que rodeaba el cuello de Jin Ling. Muchas veces discutieron sobre si debían o no hablarlo con Zewu-Jun pero, con todas las cosas que habían sucedido en aquellos tres meses, la oportunidad de hacerlo nunca se presentó.

La llegada de Li Wang, el cortejo entre su hermano y su cuñado, el problema amoroso entre A-Yuan, Jingyi y Jin Ling que seguía dándole un poco de dolor de cabeza y la amenaza de aborto que lo había mantenido prácticamente en reclusión de forma obligatoria en Gusu, los habían impedido de hablar pero, ahora que las cosas estaban marchando bien –al menos dentro de la medida posible- quizás era tiempo de hacerlo, externarle su descubrimiento a su cuñado y, encontrar una manera de abordar la situación, ya que no querían que la vida de Jin Ling cambiara por una sospecha, porque con todas esas pruebas, para él seguía siendo eso y nada más.

Con dificultad, respiro profundamente, alejando aquellos pensamientos y concentrándose en la situación presente.

\- Siento haberlo hecho pero…

\- No debes disculparte, nadie elige a quien amar, el corazón lo hace antes de que nosotros nos demos cuenta y solo nos percatamos de ello cuando comenzamos a sufrir por esa persona – recordando brevemente los momentos que su propio alfa vivió por amarle en el pasado – por ello, te pido que no dejes ir la oportunidad de hablar con Jingyi, si respetas los sentimientos de Jin Ling lo harás, ya que lo estás rechazando justamente por él, no sería justo que te quedes callado y no hagas nada.

\- …

\- A menos claro que quieras que Ouyang ZiZhen te lo quite – dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz.

Su hijo no contesto pero, la irritación en su aroma le respondió por él.

\- Solo no te quedes sin hacer nada – fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino al Jingshi.

Su hijo suspiro pesadamente y siguió a su padre omega, a sabiendas que tenía razón y que debía ponerle punto final a aquel embrollo que él mismo comenzó.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron a pocos pasos de las puertas del Jingshi, Sizhui se despidió de su padre omega, argumentando que debía continuar con sus tareas. Wei Ying asintió aun cuando se entristeció de ver partir a su amado hijo pero, crecer era parte de la vida y Sizhui ahora era un adulto por lo que comenzar su propio camino era natural… Definitivamente el embarazo lo ponía demasiado sensible.

Cuando perdió de vista la figura de su hijo, se giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta del Jingshi pero, antes de que siquiera lograra abrirla, un par de voces que provenían del interior lo detuvieron.

\- Wangji… Todo saldrá bien.

\- Mmm…

"_¿Zewu-Jun?"_ pensó al escuchar a ambos jades hablar _"¿qué hace aquí? ¿y por qué ambos están en el Jingshi?"_

\- Retomando el tema, ¿has pensado en lo que discutimos?

\- Mmm…

\- Sé que tienes dudas pero, los discípulos más jóvenes esperan con ansias poder salir de cacería nocturna y que el segundo maestro de nuestro clan sea su guía.

\- Lo se… Solo que…

Durante unos segundos el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, algo que tomo como la señal perfecta para finalmente ingresar al lugar. Respiro profundamente, dibujo una sonrisa y abrió las puertas del Jingshi, encontrándose con las miradas ambos jades una vez lo hizo.

\- ¡Lan Zhan, volví! – hablo con alegría, haciendo que ambos jades regresaran a verlo.

\- Wei Ying – su alfa sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

\- Maestro Wei, me alegra verle – dijo Xichen.

\- Zewu-Jun – haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar los pasos que lo separaban de su esposo y sentarse a su lado – no sabía que ambos estarían aquí, ¿no tenían una reunión?

\- Ciertamente – respondió su cuñado – solo que, Wangji estaba algo distraído por su visita a la sanadora, por lo que decidimos venir al Jingshi y hablar mientras usted regresaba – dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Sizhui lo escolto como le solicite?

\- Lo hizo y le agradezco por ello – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa y regresando a ver a su alfa - Bueno… Ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto – dijo llevando su mano hacia su abultado vientre, acariciando suavemente el mismo.

\- ¿Todo salió bien con la salud de mi sobrino?

\- Mmm… La sanadora lo confirmo, este pequeño se encuentra fuera de peligro, por lo tanto me dio autorización para salir de Gusu.

Wangji paso su brazo por la cintura de su omega, atrayéndolo para abrazarlo suavemente, feliz por la noticia recibida. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano mayor quien sonrió suavemente al notar como el aroma de su hermano menor cambiaba a uno más suave y agradable.

\- Esas son buenas noticias – hablo Xichen – A-Cheng se alegrara de escucharlo, ya que ha estado preocupado por la salud de ambos desde lo sucedido.

Wei Ying bajo la mirada y sonrió suavemente.

Aun recordaba como su hermano, nada más enterarse de lo sucedido, había acudido a Gusu, gritando fuertemente que quería ver a Lan Qiren y todos los ancianos del clan Lan, con la firme intención de usar a Zidian en su contra. El primer jade tuvo que aprisionarlo entre sus brazos para impedir que hiciera tal acto y tranquilizarlo tras enterarse que cada uno de los responsables ya habían sido castigados debidamente.

Su hermano freno su enojo pero, la amenaza de azotarlos y romperles las piernas seguía vigente, algo que según palabras de su cuñado, era dulce y tierno ya que eso demostraba lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, por su parte solo le causo gracia ver la escena en vivo y a todo color.

Obviamente el enojo no solo fue dirigido a los ancianos sino, también a su propia persona, teniendo que soportar los sermones de su hermano, quien no paro de decirle lo irresponsable que era, el busca problemas que seguía siendo y que no se le ocurriese no cumplir con las indicaciones de la sanadora en jefe o él mismo se encargaría de que lo cumpliera, si eso significaba tener que quedarse durante todo su embarazo en Gusu para mantenerlo quieto.

Sobra decir que no lo hizo pero, cada semana recibe una carta preguntando por su salud, acompañado con cientos de especias, frutas, verduras y brebajes que un omega con un embarazo de alto riesgo debe tomar para cuidar del cachorro que crecía en su vientre.

Definitivamente no podía pedir un mejor hermano.

\- Jiang Cheng exagera – respondió tras regresar de sus pensamientos – pero me alegra saber que se preocupa por su sobrino.

\- No solo por él, también se preocupa por usted joven Wei.

\- Claro, por ello quiere romperme las piernas cada que nos vemos – dijo soltando una pequeña risa, la cual fue secundada por su cuñado – Hablando de Jiang Cheng – girando su cabeza para ver el rostro de su alfa – Lan Zhan…

\- Mmm…

\- Ahora que nuestro cachorro esta fuera de peligro y puedo volver a salir de Gusu, debemos visitar Yunmeng – pidió con una suave sonrisa – nuestro hijo tiene antojo de semillas de loto.

El segundo maestro sonrió, ya que estaba completamente seguro que ese antojo era de su omega y no tanto de su cachorro.

\- Mmm… Iremos.

El rostro de Wei Ying se ilumino al escuchar su respuesta y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, dejando pequeños besos en su rostro a modo de agradecimiento.

\- ¡Te amo tanto! – dijo con emoción.

Fue en ese momento que Lan Xichen se aclaró la garganta, recordándoles que no estaban del todo solos en su hogar. Las mejillas de Wei Ying se tornaron color carmín mientras su esposo solo desvió la mirada.

\- Lo siento Zewu-Jun – se disculpó con algo de pena.

\- No te preocupes, es natural después de todo están en su hogar – sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Cierto… Antes de que entrara, ¿hablaban de una cacería nocturna? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema por la incomodidad que sentía.

\- Muchos de los discípulos más jóvenes están por salir a su primera caza y desean que mi hermano sea quien los guie en la misma.

\- Eso es genial. Lan Zhan es uno de los mejores cultivadores que hay, es natural que muchos discípulos deseen que sea él quien los guie – dijo con alegría.

\- Lo sé pero… Mi hermano ha estado indeciso respecto a eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – regresando a ver a su alfa.

\- El cachorro – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del mismo.

Wei Ying se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de comprender las razones.

\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… - negando con su cabeza – no debes preocuparte tanto, ambos estamos bien – tomando la mano de su esposo – además, si algo ocurre estoy seguro que Zewu-Jun y Sizhui estarán ahí para mí.

\- …

\- No seas terco – apretando un poco el agarre sobre la mano de su esposo – esos discípulos te necesitan, si queremos que sean grandes cultivadores y personas rectas, deben ser guiados correctamente… Así que ve con ellos.

Wangji soltó un suspiro al ver la mirada tan decidida que su omega le dedicaba, sabiendo que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Giro su cabeza y enfoco el rostro de su hermano.

\- Iré.

Su hermano sonrió por la respuesta.

\- Estoy seguro que nuestros discípulos se alegraran de saberlo.

\- Claro que lo harán después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que el gran Hanguang-Jun para enseñarles? – secundo Wei Ying.

* * *

Ese mismo día, cuando la noche estaba por caer, Wei Ying junto con su cuñado despedían a su alfa y a los discípulos que saldrían de cacería. Decir que todos ellos estaban emocionados era poco, sus rostros se encontraban iluminados al saber que Hanguang-Jun, el segundo maestro de su clan, seria quien los guiara en la próxima cacería.

Wei Ying comprendía el sentimiento. Su alfa era un cultivador fuerte, dedicado, metódico, con un alto sentido de la justicia y las reglas –aunque solía romperlas cuando se trataba de él-, además de ser un maestro claro y conciso a la hora de enseñar. Definitivamente se había casado con un gran hombre y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

\- Asegúrense de seguir todas las indicaciones que mi hermano les dé – solicito Xichen a sus discípulos.

\- ¡Lo haremos Zewu-Jun! – respondieron al unísono.

\- Y no se les ocurra tratar se hacerse los héroes, en esta primera cacería deben asegurarse de aprender – les sugirió Wei Ying.

\- Pero maestro Wei, todos sabemos que eres tú el que siempre hace eso – le respondió un joven discípulo que había escuchado hablar del ex patriarca Yiling.

El omega entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar aquella respuesta, viéndose incapaz de rebatir la misma, mientras los demás discípulos se llevaban el dorso de su mano hacia sus rostros, intentando no reír por la situación.

\- Es hora de que partan, asegúrense de regresar sanos y salvos.

\- ¡Sí!

Xichen regreso a ver a su hermano menor.

\- Wangji, espero que todo salga bien en la cacería.

\- Mmm…

Los ojos del segundo jade se desplazaron hacia el rostro de su omega.

\- Wei Ying.

\- Lo sé – respondió a sabiendas de lo que su esposo le pediría – me comportare, lo prometo.

\- …

\- No te preocupes tanto – acercándose y abrazando a su alfa por la cintura – ambos estaremos bien. Si algo ocurre, Zewu-Jun te avisara de inmediato.

Su alfa solo lo contemplo unos segundos, acariciando suavemente su mejilla ante de dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Cuídense – le susurro.

\- Tú también – le respondió – te estaremos esperando.

\- Mmm…

Tras aquella breve despedida, el segundo maestro de Gusu junto con los discípulos del clan Lan, abandonaron los recesos de la nube.

Wei Ying percatándose de la oportunidad que tenía para hablar con su cuñado sin la presencia de su alfa, aprovecho para preguntarle lo que desde algunos días rondaba por su cabeza.

\- Y… ¿Cómo va todo con mi hermano? – pregunto de pronto.

Xichen soltó una suave risa por la pregunta.

\- Nunca pierde el tiempo, maestro Wei.

\- Ese soy yo – dedicándole una enorme sonrisa - ¿y bien?, ¿va todo bien entre ustedes?

\- Eso creo… No estamos seguros de sí llegaremos a formalizar.

\- ¿Desea hacerlo?

Xichen no respondió de inmediato pero, por la suave sonrisa que adorno su rostro, Wei Ying confirmo sin palabras que ese era el deseo del primer jade.

\- Mi hermano no es alguien que exprese muy bien sus deseos, es bastante orgulloso y aunque desee algo con todas sus fuerzas, se retiene porque cree que lo hará ver débil – le aseguro sin regresar a verle – solo debes tenerle paciencia y mostrarle con hechos que deseas estar a su lado ahora, mañana y todos los días que están por venir… Obviamente no te lo dirá de frente y saldrá con alguna tontería como "Mas te vale o te juro que romperte las piernas será lo último que hare"

\- Lo conoce muy bien.

\- Crecí con él – respondió – pero si algo puedo confirmarle sin error a equivocarme, es que mi hermano guarda el mismo deseo pero, por su carácter tan… Especial, nunca se lo dirá, al menos no de forma civilizada.

Xichen rio por lo bajo y continuaron subiendo la montaña. Y cumpliendo con el pedido de su hermano, acompaño a su cuñado durante todo el camino de regreso al Jingshi, aunque no pudo evitar ser cuestionado en cuanto a su relación con Jiang Cheng.

\- Hace poco me entere por parte de Jiang Cheng, de algo que me impresiono un poco – comento cuando estaban a pocos pasos del Jingshi.

\- Oh mejor dicho, le saco la información a base de juegos – riendo ligeramente.

\- Soy culpable – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero volviendo al tema, escuche que compartieron… Un momento muy personal – regresando a verle de reojo y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Xichen no regreso a verle, ya que estaba consciente a qué momento se refería.

\- No es lo que cree, es cierto que estuve a su lado durante su celo pero… Jamás me aprovecharía de A-Cheng.

\- Lo sé, fue lo mismo que dijo aunque él lo hizo con su espada apuntando mi cuello – recordando el día que su hermano lo visito y cuya conversación termino con un Jiang Cheng muy molesto por no poder golpearle – pero, en definitiva mi hermano tiene a su lado a un alfa mejor controlado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Porque si fuera igual que su hermano estoy seguro que el mío hubiese dejado su "pureza" esa misma noche – le dijo sin pudor – no como Lan Zhan, no paso ni un día de habernos confesado y no tuvo reparos en que intimáramos en medio de la nada – callando de pronto al percatarse de lo que había dicho – Demasiada información… Supongo – riendo por los nervios – no era mi intención decirlo.

\- No se preocupe, aunque no lo crea era algo que intuí nada más ver a mi hermano cuando volvieron de su viaje.

"_Creo que la palabra Fuga queda mejor en esa oración"_ pensó Wei Ying - ¿Él se lo dijo?

\- No, pero conozco a mi hermano y sí de algo estoy orgulloso es de poder interpretar muy bien lo que suele pensar aunque a veces preferiría no hacerlo, como en este caso.

Wei Ying rio por los nervios, ya que hablar de eso con su cuñado nunca había sido su intención.

\- Bueno, al menos Lan Qiren no escupirá sangre en cuanto a su relación con mi hermano.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso tras aquellas palabras, ya que el tema del tío de los jades así como los ancianos del Lan, era uno que aún no habían hablado de forma abierta, sobre todo por lo doloroso que resultaba para los tres. Por lo que caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su lugar de destino.

\- Me despido entonces Maestro Wei, dentro de unos minutos uno de nuestros discípulos le traerá la cena – dijo una vez estuvieron frente al Jingshi.

\- Gracias Zewu-Jun.

El primer jade asintió y se giró sobre sus pies, dispuesto a regresar a sus propios aposentos.

\- Zewu-Jun – el alfa detuvo sus pasos y se giró nuevamente para verle – sé que no debería preguntar pero… ¿Cómo esta Lan Qiren? – pregunto finalmente, ya que tras mencionarlo minutos atrás, la curiosidad le gano.

El alfa suspiro y se acercó nuevamente a su cuñado.

\- En cuanto a su salud, se encuentra bien – dijo sin un ápice de ánimo en su voz – aunque no le ha dirigido la palabra a nadie desde lo sucedido, las pocas veces que lo hace es cuando solicita algo para su persona.

\- ¿Ni siquiera se atreve a hablar con sus propios sobrinos?

\- Wangji pocas veces lo ha visitado y no suele decir mucho así que… En cuanto a mí, lo visito regularmente pero hasta ahora no me ha dirigido ni una sola palabra desde lo sucedido.

Wei Ying bajo la cabeza ante las palabras del alfa.

\- Lo siento – dijo sin levantar la cabeza – esto es culpa mía, sí no me hubiese ido ese día…

Xichen negó con su cabeza.

\- No debe culparse por las elecciones de otras personas – le aseguro – lo que sucedido solo fueron las consecuencias de las decisiones que tanto mi tío y los ancianos tomaron, usted no tiene por qué cargar con el peso de las mismas.

Wei Ying sonrío tristemente.

Él sabía que no debía culparse, al menos no por todo lo que sucedió pero, el sentimiento estaba ahí, vibrando dentro de su pecho, recordándole una y otra vez lo errores que cometió.

Lan Qiren solo hizo lo que creyó justo, desde su propia perspectiva, una que los ancianos lamentablemente compartieron, por lo que el castigo que ahora enfrentaban solo era el resultado de ello. Pero el hecho de que fuera recluido por tres años y algunos ancianos fueron destituidos de su cargo, le hacía sentirse como la causa de que todo en el clan Lan estuviera de aquel modo.

\- Aun así, lamento lo que está ocurriendo.

\- No te preocupes, todo cae por su propio peso y lamentablemente las creencias de mi tío lo llevaron a esto, solo espero que estos tres años que estará en reclusión obligatoria le ayuden a comprender así como enmendar sus errores.

-¿Ya saben que harán con los puestos del consejo que quedaron vacíos?

\- Aun no he decidido nada pero, mi hermano me ayudo a escoger cultivadores de nuestro clan que podrían ser candidatos para ello pero, más adelante veremos ese punto. Por ahora, es mejor que solo piense en su salud y en la de mi sobrino.

\- Lo hare.

\- Entonces, paso a retirarme – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – buenas noches, maestro Wei.

\- Buenas noches.

Y su cuñado emprendió su camino de regreso a sus aposentos mientras el entraba nuevamente al Jinshi.

* * *

Dejo los palillos sobre el pequeño cuenco y tomando el vaso de jugo para tomar un sorbo del mismo. El silencio en el Jingshi le resultaba un tanto extraño, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener a su esposo la mayoría del tiempo, sobre todo por las noches, donde su alfa lo abrazaba con fuerza, confortándolo con ese agradable aroma a sándalo que tanto amaba y que tranquilizaba sus sentidos.

El estar solo en su hogar, le recordaba de algún modo los pocos días que había vivido en la cabaña que alguna vez perteneció a Madame Lan. Admitía que el lugar era hermoso pero fríamente silencioso y aunque lo atendieron adecuadamente nada se comparaba a las atenciones de su alfa ni a sus amorosos cuidados.

Hacia menos de dos hora que se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.

\- Definitivamente tu padre nos tiene muy consentidos – dijo acariciando su barriga – a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que tanto tu padre y tío no crecieran con las mismas creencias que Lan Qiren? Sobre todo si recordamos que fue él quien los crio.

Sus pensamientos regresaron hacia su tío político, todo gracias a la última plática sostenida con su cuñado.

Aun cuando en los tres meses que estuvo en reposo sus pensamientos jamás giraron alrededor del viejo Lan, el saber que durante ese mismo tiempo este se había negado a hablar con sus propios sobrinos le dejaba un muy mal sabor de boca. Sobre todo porque, aun cuando Zewu-Jun le había asegurado que no era culpa suya, sentía que lo era.

\- Aun en reclusión ese viejo sigue igual de orgulloso y terco… Aunque ahora entiendo que eso viene de familia – dijo mientras seguía acariciando su pequeña barriga – solo espero que no lo heredes, ya somos demasiadas personas con ese defecto.

A modo de respuesta su cachorro se removió en su interior.

\- De acuerdo, puedes ser tan terco como quieras – le respondió – solo espero que seas como tu padre y no como yo, de ser así todos en Gusu escupirán sangre por tener a un segundo mini Wei Ying… Aunque estoy seguro que si mis padres, tío Jiang o Shijie estuvieran aquí, te amarían aunque fueras un causa problemas como yo.

Al pensar en sus seres queridos no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres biológicos, en cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que pensó en ellos –aunque trece de ellos estuvo muerto, por lo que no contaban- y como en momentos así, deseaba tenerlos cerca, acompañándolo, sobre todo a su madre, para pedirle consejo respecto en cómo ser una buena figura paterna para su cachorro.

"_Si tan solo estuvieran aquí…"_ pensó.

En ese momento recordó algo en lo que no había pensado tras lo sucedido hace tres meses. En ciertas palabras que Lan Qiren había dicho y que tenían que ver con su madre.

* * *

_Qiren solo lo contemplo antes de hablar._

_\- Eres idéntico a tu madre… Robando lo que por derecho era de alguien más._

"_¿Qué significa eso?" pensó Wei Ying desconcertado por las palabras del mayor._

_\- Pero que se puede esperar del hijo de esa mujer – dijo con desdén._

_\- Lan Qiren… ¿Que se supone que significa eso? – le pregunto con inquietud - ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma de mi madre?_

_El viejo maestro no respondió._

* * *

Ahora que pensaba con detenimiento en esa breve conversación entre su tío político y él, la curiosidad por saber que quiso decir lo estaba carcomiendo. No tenía mucho conocimiento acerca del pasado de sus padres ni las personas que conocieron durante sus años de juventud, lo poco que llego a saber fue gracias a tío Jiang pero, incluso él no sabía mucho del pasado de su madre más allá de que fue alumna de Baoshan Sanren y que vivió en una montaña oculta.

Gracias a esos pocos datos, supo que su madre durante su juventud conoció a los jóvenes Lan de esa época –siendo Lan Qiren y su hermano dichos jóvenes- y que convivio con ellos, siendo su tío político quien nunca acepto la forma de ser de su madre -la cual era idéntica a la suya según su difunto tío Jiang-.

Por lo que, si el viejo Lan había dicho eso, era porque algo sucedió en el pasado entre ellos y, por la mirada llena de rencor que le regalo durante el juicio, no termino nada bien.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, Wei Ying termino de cenar y acomodo los platos para que el discípulo que viniera más tarde los recogiera. Se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el mueble donde guardaban sus ropas, sacando de entre las que eran suyas una pequeña pieza de jade, la cual contemplo unos segundos antes de meterla dentro de su túnica.

\- Pequeño bollo – acariciando levemente su barriga – es momento de hacerle una visita a tu tío abuelo – dijo ganándose un pequeño movimiento por parte de su cachorro antes de girarse sobre sus talones y salir del Jingshi.

* * *

El lugar donde el viejo Lan se encontraba recluido, era la zona más alejada del clan. Comprendía de cierto modo por que el viejo Qiren escogió aquel sitio, de esa forma nadie se acercaría ni trataría de hablar con él, después de todo, si no hablaba con sus propio sobrinos mucho menos lo haría con terceros.

La zona estaba resguardada por dos jóvenes discípulos, a quienes había guiado en diferentes cacerías nocturnas por lo que, conocía perfectamente las habilidades de estos. En otras circunstancias simplemente hubiese hecho uso de sus propias habilidades para dejarlos inconscientes pero, en el estado en el que se encontraba era algo imposible así que, para evitar un enfrentamiento opto por algo más práctico.

Imprimiendo un poco de su energía espiritual, dos pequeñas hojas cobraron vida y, tras hacerlo, estas salieron volando a diferentes direcciones, comenzando a hacer movimientos y ruidos en los arbustos cercanos.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo uno de los discípulos.

\- Sí.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas en varias direcciones, percatándose que provenían de lados opuestos por lo que, tras regresarse a ver, ambos se alejaron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los mismos, momento que el omega aprovecho para salir de su escondite, caminando rápidamente hacia las enormes puertas del recinto frente a él.

\- Se supone que estas puertas solo pueden ser abiertas por dentro, tengas el permiso del líder del clan o, tengas una pieza de jade especial que te permita entrar – metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica y sacando la pieza de jade – solo espero que Lan Zhan no se dé cuenta que la saque de entre sus cosas – se dijo así mismo antes de acercarse a la puerta y mostrar la pieza.

Al instante la energía que impedía el paso fue desapareciendo y las enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse dejándole el paso libre, cerrándose nuevamente una vez ingreso al lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar metió la pieza de jade dentro de su túnica, deteniendo sus pasos una vez diviso la figura del viejo Lan, quien se encontraba sentado y de espaldas a él, meditando frente a un pequeño santuario cubierto de blancas velas que se encontraban encendidas.

"_¿Meditando a esta hora?"_ se preguntó, avanzando unos cuantos pasos más.

\- ¿Como entraste a este lugar?

La voz de Lan Qiren lo detuvo de golpe.

\- Buenas noches, maestro Qiren – le saludo haciendo una leve reverencia – Ya debería estar consiente que soy hábil para escabullirme.

El viejo Lan suspiro sin darse la vuelta.

\- Uno pensaría que en el estado que estas, te mantendrías quieto pero, es obvio que ni la espera de ese cachorro te mantendría en un solo sitio.

Wei Ying frunció el ceño, no muy conforme con el tono de voz usado por el alfa al referirse a su hijo.

\- Le recuerdo honorable maestro que el cachorro que crece en mi vientre es el hijo del segundo maestro de Gusu Lan por ende, su sobrino.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – pregunto, cambiando el tema de forma brusca.

El omega rodo los ojos ante el claro fastidio del viejo Lan, se acercó un poco más y se sentó, aun cuando el primero continuaba dándole la espalda.

\- Mi presencia en este sitio es porque usted y yo aún tenemos asuntos que resolver.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – contesto con molestia – todo quedo muy claro ese día.

Soltó un largo suspiro al notar que no sería nada fácil hablar con el tío de su alfa, así que decidió dejar la sutileza y hablar de forma directa.

\- Durante mucho tiempo me llene la cabeza con miles de ideas, pensando el porqué de todo ese odio que usted me profesa – dijo con firmeza – al principio creí que era por todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, por mi comportamiento cuando fui alumno invitado en Gusu Lan, el dolor que le provoque a su sobrino por amarme como lo hace o los crímenes que cometí cuando era el patriarca Yiling – tragando con fuerza pero sin apartar la vista de la figura del alfa – al menos esos eran mis pensamientos hasta hace unos meses pero, los mismos cambiaron por un detalle ocurrido durante el juicio.

Al escucharlo, Lan Qiren se giró solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ver de reojo la figura del omega.

\- Usted menciono a mi madre, que me parecía demasiado y que, al igual que ella, robe aquello que le pertenecía a alguien más.

El viejo Lan no respondió y solo continuo observándole de reojo pero, la tensión que estaba sintiendo era evidente por la perturbación en su aroma.

\- Maestro Qiren, solo lo preguntare una vez y espero me responda – dijo sin apartar la vista y frunciendo levemente el ceño – ¿la razón detrás de todo ese odio que me profesa, tiene que ver con mis padres? – soltó de golpe – o mejor dicho… ¿Tiene que ver específicamente con mi madre?

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola, mis queridos Lectores!

Como prometí, aquí tienen la primera de dos partes del especial dedicado a Lan Qiren, en donde descubriremos por que odia tanto a Wei Wuxian y, dirán que es muy cliché cuando sepan la razón pero, después de mucho pensar, barajear ideas e imaginar miles de escenarios decidí usar este porque lo creo más viable y creíble ya que incluso en la vida real sucede.

Ahora, referente al nombre creo que debo explicarles un poquito de donde proviene.

El nombre Willow (Sause) proviene de Las Flores de Bach, que son una serie de esencias naturales utilizadas para tratar diversas situaciones emocionales, como miedos, soledad, desesperación, estrés, depresión y obsesiones. Y fueron descubiertas por Edward Bach entre los años 1926 y 1934.

Hay una larga lista de estas esencias (flores) y después de leerlas cuidadosamente junto con su significado me decidí por Willow, el cual se usa en las siguientes personas:

_Willow (Sauce): La persona se siente víctima del destino. Resentimientos Acumulados._

Justamente por ese significado fue que la use, ya que se trata de Lan Qiren, del resentimiento que tiene así como la frustración que vive día con día hacia su propia vida.

Debo añadir que este especial nunca tuvo cabida, de hecho nunca pensé en darle historia al odio de Qiren ya que simplemente lo dejaría como un odio profundo hacia el destrozo que fue Wei Ying en la vida de su clan, sus costumbres, etc… Pero, gracias a sus comentarios me di cuenta que una persona no puede odiar tanto sin razón aparente, los ancianos simplemente lo odian por ser como es y por qué ya son unos vejetes, pero Lan Qiren es familiar directo de los jades, tenía que haber más razones detrás y así nació este especial.

En serio, espero les agrade y que les guste la resolución, ya que no veremos mucho a este personaje después de esto, hasta mucho más adelante…

Fuera de eso, hora de las preguntas:

¿Ustedes cual creen que sea la razón del odio de Lan Qiren hacia Wei Ying? Aunque muchos ya dejaron sus teorías capítulos atrás jajaja

¿Cómo vieron a A-Yuan?

En estos momentos él está 100% decidido a hablar con Jin Ling pero las obligaciones de ambos se lo han impedido, por lo que aprovecharan cundo sus clanes se vean en algún evento político. Por ese lado ya decidió pero sobre Jingyi, está molesto por lo del cortejo ya que no quiere que Jingyi este con alguien más pero, le pesa por lo de la unión política… Así que debe decidir bien que hará sobre eso… Así que ténganle paciencia, no es fácil. Ya que aunque figura como el hijo de Lan Wangji, solo es adoptado por lo que, si buscan una unión que beneficie lo más lógico es unirse a otro clan ya que Sizhui no es un Lan por sangre aunque sea muy poderoso para su edad… Ya saben, cosas políticas… Pero ya veremos como las manejan.

Sobre Qiren bueno, no lo podían sacar del consejo, es un Lan por sangre, es decir la línea principal así que, ahí no hay forma, a los demás ancianos si los botaron sin pensarlo… Esperemos que esos tres años le ayuden, en serio.

Aclarare esto porque seguro muchos se confundieron: Wei Ying tenía un mes de embarazo cuando finalizo el juicio por ende, después de eso estuvo tres meses en reposo obligatorio por lo que, ahora cuenta con cuatro meses de embarazo.

Después de esto, déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que es el final de este especial.

Bye, Bye.


	17. Capitulo XV Especial Parte II

**.**

* * *

**Antes de que continúen con la lectura, debo aclarar que en este capítulo habrá flashbacks referentes al pasado pero, no serán escenas complementarias entre sí, serán relatos que especifiquen ciertos sucesos los cuales pueden diferir en tiempos, años, etc... Ya que solo son recuerdos del personaje en cuestión, salvo algunas escenas que se colocaron solo para información de que hacían otros personajes en ese momento.**

**Así mismo, el capítulo es algo largo así que, respiren profundamente y, que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**− Especial Flor de Willow (Sause)−**

**Parte II**

_"La verdad tiene dos sabores: uno dulce, para el que la dice, y otro amargo, para el que la oye."− Rodríguez Marín_

* * *

Antes de que continúen con la lectura, debo aclarar que en este capítulo habrá flashbacks referentes al pasado pero, no serán escenas complementarias entre sí, serán relatos que especifiquen ciertos sucesos los cuales pueden diferir en tiempos, años, etc… Ya que solo son recuerdos del personaje en cuestión, salvo algunas escenas que se colocaron solo para información de que hacían otros personajes en ese momento.

Así mismo, el capítulo es algo largo así que, respiren profundamente y, que disfruten de la lectura.

"_La verdad tiene dos sabores: uno dulce, para el que la dice, y otro amargo, para el que la oye."− Rodríguez Marín_

La tensión en el ambiente era clara.

Lan Qiren no había respondido, simplemente se mantenía en silencio, evitando la pregunta que el omega de su sobrino le había hecho, como si con ello lograría que desistiera y abandonara el recinto pero, conociendo la personalidad de aquel omega, irse era lo último que haría y no dejaría el lugar hasta que obtuviera una respuesta de su parte.

Hablar del pasado era lo que menos deseaba pero, desde que aquel chico había regresado, constantemente pensaba en ello como si se tratara de un karma que no podía alejar de su persona. Recordar lo sucedido hace más de cuatro décadas era abrir una herida que ha tratado de cerrar pero que la llegada de dicho omega le ha impedido hacerlo.

"_Si tan solo no la hubiese nombrado durante el juicio_" pensó para sus adentros.

− ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Wei Ying al no ver ningún movimiento por parte del viejo Lan − ¿No va a responderme?

− Lo sucedido en el pasado, en el pasado esta – le dijo sin regresar a verle − ¿Por qué quieres remover algo que ya quedo atrás? De todas las personas eres quien más debe entenderlo.

− Es cierto, se lo difícil que es remover el pasado, el mío es uno de los más complicados – respondió el omega – pero, si hablar del pasado me hará comprender la razón del por qué me odia y si esto tiene que ver con mis padres o, más específicamente mi madre, quiero saberlo.

Lan Qiren no respondió.

− Creo que al menos tengo ese derecho después de lo sucedido – le recordó – me lo debe.

El viejo Lan no emitió sonido alguno. Meditando cada pensamiento que estaba pasando por su mente. Tener que rememorar esa vieja herida era lo que menos deseaba pero, la insistente voz del omega solo le hacía preguntarse ¿qué error había cometido en su vida como para ser castigado de esa forma? ¿Tan grande había sido su pecado que al cielo no le bastaba tener que hacerle convivir día y noche con el hijo de quien se suponía era su destino como para que ahora tuviera que decirle lo sucedido?

Cuando había tomado la decisión de anular el matrimonio de su sobrino, tenía la esperanza de que aquel omega al ser exiliado se iría para siempre del clan Lan así, el recuerdo de aquella persona se esfumaría de su mente y presencia pero, tal pareciera que el destino no lo iba a permitir olvidarlo y recordarle seria su castigo hasta el último día de su vida.

Con pesar se giró sobre su asiento, quedando de frente al omega quien trago con fuerza cuando los ojos del viejo Lan se posaron sobre su persona.

− Si tantas ganas tienes de saber el pasado te lo diré pero, no me hago responsable si el mismo hace que cambie la percepción que tienes de tus padres.

− Entonces ¿si tiene que ver con ellos? – Pregunto con preocupación − ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

Lan Qiren solo suspiro y acaricio su enorme barba.

− Te dije que eres idéntico a tu madre o, al menos lo eras en tu anterior vida – le recalco nuevamente – tu apariencia era idéntica a la de ella, salvo el color de tus ojos los cuales, los heredaste de tu padre.

− Lo sé, tío Jiang siempre me lo decía – murmuro por lo bajo.

− Por desgracia no solo heredaste su apariencia – dijo ignorando las palabras del omega − también tomaste su nefasta personalidad.

Wei Ying frunció el ceño por dicho.

− Además del habito de tomar aquello que no es tuyo.

− Es la segunda vez que me lo dice pero, no entiendo por qué lo menciona, ¿qué hicieron mis padres?

− Tu padre no hizo nada – le aclaro Qiren – tu madre, por otro lado…

− …

− ¿Quieres saber el porqué de mi odio? – le pregunto de forma retorica – tu madre me quito aquello que por derecho era mío.

− ¿Qué? – hizo una mueca al no comprender lo dicho.

− Tu madre me arrebato a mi destino, a quien se supone los cielos escogieron para ser mi otra mitad.

− … − la clara insinuación hizo que un leve escalofrío recorriera su columna.

− Wei Changze, no solo era la mano derecha de Jiang Fengmian – dijo apretando con fuerza sus manos – él era mi destinado y mi prometido.

Los ojos del omega se ampliaron ante la declaración del viejo alfa.

− Tu madre me arrebato todo lo que amaba y aun así ¿preguntas el porqué de mi odio?

* * *

El primer jade continuaba revisando los reportes de las últimas cacerías que los jóvenes disimulos de su clan habían concluido. Podía notar el cambio en los progresos de la mayoría. Desde que el maestro Wei había dejado de ser su guía en las cacerías nocturnas muchos discípulos bajaron su rendimiento en las mismas, quizás era porque extrañaban las enseñanzas del que fuera el patriarca Yiling quien, aunque no era el maestro con los mejores métodos de enseñanza, lograba sacar lo mejor de ellos, les enseñaba de tal forma que los discípulos se interesaban abiertamente por aprender más allá de la práctica. Lograba con su ingenio volver la teoría en algo divertido y la práctica aún más, definitivamente ponerlo como maestro había sido la mejor decisión, aun cuando los ancianos y tío se negaron abiertamente cuando se los comunico.

− Veo que la ausencia del maestro Wei ha influido en el rendimiento de algunos – comento Xichen.

− Algunos discípulos se decepcionaron cuando se enteraron del estado de mi madre, así que no se esfuerzan mucho en las cacerías – respondió Sizhui.

− Debes hablar con ellos, la ausencia del maestro Wei no debe influir en ellos al contrario, es tiempo que demuestren todo lo que aprendieron de él – le aseguro tomando otro reporte para calificarlo.

− Lo hare Zewu−Jun.

Xichen sonrió al escucharle.

Ambos continuaron con el trabajo de calificar los reportes cuando, de un momento a otro, el pincel que tenía el primer jade dejo de moverse, algo que llamo la atención de Sizhui.

− ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

− Una perturbación.

− …

− Alguien entro al recinto que ocupa mi tío.

− ¿A esta hora de la noche? – Pregunto con sorpresa − ¿había alguien con el permiso de hacerlo?

− No – aseguro Xichen – los únicos que podríamos visitar al tío tan entrada la noche seria mi hermano y yo, fuera de ambos no hay nadie con un permiso para hacerlo.

− ¿Debería ir a investigar?

El primer jade no respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando en quien podría haber entrado al recinto que ocupaba su tío, ya que no había dado el permiso y su hermano se encontraba fuera de Gusu.

"_¿Quién pudo ser la persona que ingreso?" _se preguntó Xichen_ "no he dado un permiso especial para ello y Wangji no se encuentra en Gusu" _llevando su mano hacia su mentón mientras trataba de pensar con más claridad_ "La única persona que podría hacerlo… Pero no tiene una pieza de jade para ello, a menos que…"_

− ¿Zewu−Jun? – lo volvió llamar Sizhui al ver que no respondía.

− No es necesario – le respondió – me hare cargo personalmente – levantándose de su lugar ante la atenta mirada de Sizhui – sigue con el trabajo, regresare en cuanto me cerciore de lo que ocurrió.

− Como ordene.

El primer jade se despidió de su sobrino y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose a la zona donde estaba su tío, con la vaga idea de quien podría ser la persona que había hecho aquella repentina visita.

* * *

No, no era posible.

Lo que el viejo Lan había dicho no podía ser verdad.

Era cierto que no conocía mucho del pasado de sus padres y lo poco que sabía era lo que tío Jiang alguna vez le había comentado, eso sumándole con la mala memoria que tenia de su vida pasada, era posible que algunas cosas referente a ellos se hubiesen borrado pero, si su tío alguna vez hubiese mencionado el compromiso entre su padre y el viejo Lan lo recordaría ¿no?

También estaba el hecho de que su padre había sido un omega y no un alfa como pensó, era una evidente sorpresa que aún no lograba asimilar… Aunque quizás esa parte era culpa suya, ya que nunca le intereso confirmar el segundo genero de sus padres por lo que simplemente intuyo que su madre había sido una omega y su padre un alfa. Lo cual definitivamente había sido un completo error.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"_ pensó el omega al tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar "_¿mi padre era un omega? Y no uno cualquiera, era el destinado y prometido del maestro Qiren"_

Wei Ying seguía sin emitir palabra alguna después de aquella enorme revelación. Su rostro seguía mostrando la clara sorpresa que aquello le había provocado por lo que, al ver la conmoción que sus palabras generaron, el viejo Lan decidió compadecerse del omega.

− Veo que no tenías idea alguna de ello.

−¡Claro que no! – Exclamo con clara indignación − ¡siempre pensé que mi padre fue un alfa!

− ¿Se puede saber por qué creíste eso?

− Pues, no lo sé, solo lo intuí así.

− Eres más idiota de lo que creí.

Wei Ying hizo una mueca por lo dicho pero negó con su cabeza un segundo después, ignorando por completo el insulto anterior.

− Hay algo que no entiendo, sí mi padre era su destinado y… − tragando con fuerza – prometido, ¿Por qué se casó con mi madre?

− ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con ironía – ¡Porque tu madre se le metió por los ojos, lo sedujo hasta que logro que me dejara!

− ¡Eso no es posible! – Exclamo con indignación − ¡Tío Jiang dijo que estaban enamorados y por eso se fueron de Yunmeng, para viajar por el mundo y cazar juntos toda su vida!

− Enamorados, claro… ¡Tu madre lo engatuso, lo sedujo, logrando que me dejara el mismo día de nuestra boda! – Le respondió el alfa − ¡después de eso se escaparon!

Aquellas palabras lentamente estaban calando en su interior, todo lo que alguna vez creyó saber de sus padres se estaba derrumbando. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre dejara al viejo Lan por su madre? ¿Su padre amo al viejo Lan alguna vez y por eso se comprometieron? De solo pensar eso último hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna.

− Tu madre destruyo lo que por años creí seguro, desde que era niño imagine me vida a lado de Changze, los muchos hijos que tendríamos… Pero tu madre apareció y destruyo todo – soltó con desprecio.

− ¿Se conocieron de niños? – pregunto un tanto incomodo por la situación.

Lan Qiren se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, meditando en si debe o no responder pero, tras lanzar un largo suspiro de frustración, decide hacerlo, después de todo, ya no tiene nada que perder. Lentamente los recuerdos se amontonan en su mente y comienza a relatar esos momentos dulces y dolorosos que compartió con quien fuera su destinado, antes de que sus caminos se separaran.

* * *

_Aquel día su padre les había informado que visitarían Yunmeng por cuestiones diplomáticas, ya que su viejo amigo Jiang Qiu –el actual líder del clan Jiang− le había invitado a la fiesta de los faroles en Yunmeng y, como hacía tiempo no se veían más que por conferencias, había aceptado sin objeción alguna._

_Para el pequeño Qiren, tener que dejar sus estudios por una visita a otro clan resultaba tediosa ya que prefería quedarse leyendo en el pabellón de la biblioteca que disfrutar de gustos mundanos como lo era un festival pero, su padre había aceptado la invitación y, como digno hijo del líder del clan Lan, sería una falta de respeto no acudir a lado del mismo y de su hermano mayor._

_Es por ello que se encontraba ahí, caminando a lado de su padre y hermano, admirando las calles de Yunmeng, las cuales se encontraban iluminadas por miles de faroles mientras las personas iban y venían por las mismas. El aroma de los alimentos siendo cocinados impregnaba el lugar, los fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo y los niños reían al verlos._

_Definitivamente deseaba volver al clan y continuar su entrenamiento como cultivador._

− _¿Te gusta Qiren? – pregunto su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro._

− _Es… Colorido y ruidoso – contesto un tanto incómodo._

− _Bueno, así son la mayoría de los festivales._

− _En Gusu los festivales son más armoniosos._

− _Nuestros festivales son arraigados a nuestras reglas y costumbres por lo que, los festivales procedidos por otros clanes serán diferentes._

− …

− _Oh, vamos Qiren – le dijo su hermano mayor – intenta divertirte, quien sabe, quizás encuentres algo que te llame la atención._

− _Lo dudo._

_Su hermano suspiro y continuaron su camino._

_Qiren seguía sin encontrarle sentido a esa visita, lo único que observaba eran miles de personas corriendo, ruido, estruendo y miles de colores que l estaban produciendo un ligero dolor de cabeza. No entendía por qué no simplemente se habían quedado en los aposentos que el líder Jiang les había ofrecido cuando arribaron a Yunmeng, tener que convivir con tanto ruido no era de su agrado y que su hermano hubiese pedido venir era aún peor._

− _A−Ren, A−Qiang – los llamo su padre – ¿qué les ha parecido el festival?_

− _Pintoresco – respondió Qiang*_

− _Ruidoso – dijo Qiren entre dientes._

_El líder del clan Lan rio bajito y se acercó a sus hijos._

− _Sé que este festival es distinto a todo lo que nuestras costumbres y reglas dictan pero, podemos disfrutar del mismo._

− _Pero nuestras reglas dicen que no debemos caer en tentaciones mundanas – agrego Qiren._

_Su padre sonrió._

− _Es cierto pero, nada impide disfrutar de un momento feliz y divertido, somos humanos después de todo, si no fuera por las maravillas que hay en este mundo, nuestro antepasado Lan An no hubiese bajado al mundo y conocido a su destinada._

_Qiren hizo una mueca ya que para él no tenía sentido alguno, las reglas fueron creadas para ser respetadas e implementadas, ¿Por qué romperlas?_

− _El líder del clan Jiang pronto nos alcanzara junto con su hijo, ¿Por qué no pasean y observan lo que los puesto ofrecen mientras esperamos? – dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa con dinero y entregándoselo a su hijo mayor – no se alejen mucho._

_Lan Qiang asintió y junto con su hermano avanzaron, observaron los puestos que vendían juguetes, comida, entre otras cosas. Nada en ese lugar le parecía interesante._

− _A−Ren – le llamo su hermano – espera aquí, voy a comprar un pastelillo._

− _Hermano._

− _Lo sé, no debemos consumir golosinas pero, padre nos dio dinero y creo que por esta vez podemos hacerlo._

_Qiren rodo los ojos y su hermano solo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia el puesto. Durante unos minutos el pequeño Qiren observo el lugar sin ánimo alguno hasta que, sin previo aviso, otro niño de su misma edad choco con él, cayendo sentado al suelo y emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor._

− _Deberías observar por donde vas – dijo Qiren observando al niño que mantenía su cabeza agachada mientras recogía los dulces – "Un omega" – pensó mientras percibía el suave aroma a durazno que este desprendía._

− _Lo lamento – contesto el niño – me quede comprando dulces y me dijeron que no me retrasara mucho por eso estaba corriendo – explico mientras recogía la bolsa de dulces que se le había caído._

− _Esa no es excusa – respondió._

_El niño alzo su cabeza y le sonrió suavemente._

_Nada más conectar su mirada con la del otro niño, el corazón de Qiren comenzó a latir rápidamente, su boca se secó y su respiración se agito. La figura del niño frente suyo se ilumino de pronto, sintiendo un fuerte tirón que le obligaba acercarse al mismo, sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de su rostro y la necesidad de tocarlo comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo._

"_¿Que me está pasando?" se preguntó Qiren._

− _A−Ren – su hermano lo llamo una vez llego a su lado – no sabía que habías hecho un nuevo amigo – regresando a ver al niño frente a su hermano._

− _No… No lo es._

_Qiang regreso a ver a su hermano ya que no era común que tartamudeara de esa forma._

− _A−Ren…_

− _A−Ren, A− Qiang._

_La voz de su padre les hizo girarse de pronto._

− _Padre − dijo Qiang al verle llegar._

− _Al ver que no regresaban, decidimos venir a buscarlos ¿qué les entretuvo tanto?_

− _Pues…_

− _A−Chan – dijo el líder del clan Jiang quien venía detrás del padre de ambos junto a su hijo._

− _Amo Qiu – dijo el niño cuando el líder del clan Jiang se acercó a él._

− _¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunto buscando alguna herida – tardaste mucho en regresar._

− _Había mucha gente y cuando venía de regreso, tropecé con él – dirigiendo su vista a la figura de Qiren._

− _Oh, veo que ya se conocieron – dijo Jiang Qui._

_El líder del clan Jiang se colocó tras ambos menores y con una sonrisa hablo._

− _Jóvenes maestro Lan, les presento a mi primogénito – colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – Jiang Fengmian – el niño asintió con una sonrisa – y ya conocen a este pequeño._

− _Soy Wei Changze – dijo con una sonrisa – un gusto – haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

− _A−Chan sirve junto a sus padres en el clan Jiang – continuo el líder del clan Jiang – él y mi hijo son muy buenos amigos – aseguro – es por ello que lo traje con nosotros, espero no cause ninguna molestia._

− _Para nada – aseguro el padre de los Lan – estoy seguro que los pequeños se llevaran muy bien – regresando a ver a sus hijos − ¿no es verdad?_

− _Así es padre – respondió Lan Qiang._

_Qiren por su parte no menciono palabra alguna, sus ojos no podían apartarse del rostro del joven omega ni de aquella sonrisa que eclipsaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. _

"_Este chico… Es…" pensó llevando su mano hacia su pecho, donde su corazón latía fuertemente por haber encontrado a su destinado._

* * *

_Los años pasaron raudamente._

_Cuando menos pensaron tres años habían pasado volando, próximamente cumplirían quince años por lo que, tras hablar con su padre y decirle lo que deseaba hacer, un solicitud de compromiso matrimonial llego a Yunmeng, la cual tras varias semanas fue respondida._

_Por ello tanto su padre, hermano mayor y él habían arribado a muelle de Loto, todo con el fin de hablar con el líder del clan Jiang y llegar a un acuerdo con dicha solicitud. _

_Dicha decisión no había sido tomada al vapor. Desde el momento que había descubierto que aquel hermoso omega era su destinado, no dudo ni un minuto en hablar con su padre, quien al saberlo había hablado con el líder del clan Jiang, para que tanto su hijo como el pequeño Wei Changze, pudiera convivir de forma frecuente así, si el destino estaba a su favor, quizás un día esa amistad se trasformara en amor y pudieran unirse en matrimonio._

_Durante aquellos tres años, la convivencia entre ambos se había dado gradualmente así mismo, Qiren siempre trataba de estar al lado del omega, conocer sus gustos, sus miedos, sus metas y sueños, quería conocer cada detalle de su destinado. Mostrarle cosas nuevas, indicándole con sus pequeños regalos y atenciones que deseaba estar con él, que sus visitas eran más que solo diplomacia, que quería cortejarlo y casarse con él algún día, aunque en ninguno de esos tres años obtuvo una respuesta real por parte de Wei Changze pero, el sonrojo y sonrisa que veía en su rostro cada que se encontraban, le decía que el omega si sentía algo por él o, al menos comenzaba a hacerlo._

_Por ello no dudo en decirle a su padre que deseaba que Wei Changze fuera su cónyuge legal, que quería comprometerse con él y formar una familia a futuro._

_Hecho que su padre acepto pero, antes de arribar a muelle de loto le hizo prometerle que si el líder del clan Jiang ni el propio Wei Changze aceptaban dicha propuesta, dejaría que el omega continuara su vida ya que, como miembros del clan Lan no podían obligar a un omega a casarse aun cuando fuera su destinado._

_Qiren aceptó a regañadientes pero, conocía al joven omega, era dedicado en cuerpo y alma al clan Jiang, un matrimonio con un clan tan prestigioso como era el Lan no podría ser rechazado, sobre todo si eso beneficiaria a ambos clanes… No había forma que Wei Changze se negara, eran destinados y sus clanes se fortalecerían por su unión, no solo era el mejor amigo del hijo del líder del clan Jiang, en esos pocos años se había vuelto el discípulo principal de la secta, por lo que un desaire como un rechazo a una propuesta de matrimonio no solo lo perjudicaría a él sino, también al clan Jiang, todo estaba a su favor._

_Aunque la sorpresa en el rostro de Wei Changze no fue lo que esperaba, no dudaba en que su respuesta seria afirmativa._

− _Cuando enviaste esa solicitud y acepte una reunión, no creí verte tan pronto viejo amigo – dijo el líder del clan Jiang._

− _Bueno, se trata del futuro de uno de mis hijos, es algo que sin duda debe verse de inmediato ¿no crees?_

− _Por supuesto, como padres siempre velaremos por ellos – dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro del joven Qiren – Tu padre me indico en la carta que deseas pedir la mano de A−Chan._

− _Así es._

− _¿Sabes lo que significa el compromiso matrimonial? – Pregunto sin apartar la vista − ¿la responsabilidad del mismo?_

− _Lo sé pero, desde el momento que conocí a Wei Changze supe que querría tenerlo conmigo el resto de mi vida ciertamente, el afecto que le tengo no se dio de la noche a la mañana, creció conforme conviví con él y no me veo con otra persona que no sea aquella que el destino me envió._

_Aquellas palabras impresionaron a los presentes ya que, mostraban una madurez y seriedad muy rara de ver en un chico tan joven como lo era el segundo hijo del líder del clan Lan._

− _Ya veo – dijo el líder del clan Jiang – has tomado tu decisión y me alegra saber que no tomas a la ligera algo tan importante como lo es un compromiso matrimonial._

− _Nunca lo haría._

_El líder Jiang sonrió y dirigió su vista a Wei Changze._

− _A−Chang – lo llamo – el joven maestro Lan ha solicitado tu mano en matrimonio. Como líder del clan podría simplemente aceptar y el compromiso se haría oficial pero, deseo escuchar lo que piensas de esto, si estás dispuesto a formalizar la unión y compartir tu vida con él._

_Wei Changze no respondió de inmediato, apretando con fuerza sus manos._

− _¿A−Chang?_

− _Yo… Es que…_

− _No debes sentirte obligado – le aseguro con firmeza – quiero que tomes la decisión por ti mismo, no por el clan ni por nadie más._

_El joven omega asintió, bajando la cabeza ante la clara presión que sentía._

_El líder Jiang al ver la enorme confusión que su mejor discípulo estaba viviendo, soltó un suave suspiro y dirigió su vista al frente nuevamente._

− _Creo que lo mejor es dejar que ambos hablen después de todo, es su futuro del que hablamos._

− _Tienes razón − dijo el líder Lan._

− _Estaremos en la terraza tomando el té, en cuanto hayan hablado y decidido, háganos saber su respuesta – levantándose de su sitio, acción que el Lan mayor imito._

_Ambos líderes salieron del lugar, dejando a los dos jóvenes uno frente al otro._

− _Changze – lo llamo Qiren una vez estuvieron solos._

_El joven Wei alzo la mirada._

− _¿No estás de acuerdo con el compromiso?_

− _Yo…Qiren…_

− _¿No te agrado?_

− _¿Qué?, ¡Claro que me agradas, pero…!_

− _¿Entonces? – Pregunto levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia donde estaba el omega − ¿Por qué dudas?_

− _Qiren solo tengo catorce años aun somos muy jóvenes para una responsabilidad así._

− _Muchos compromisos pactados se han hecho incluso cuando ambos son recién nacidos._

− _Esos son matrimonios arreglados que nunca han terminado bien – le aclaro el omega – verse obligados a consentir un matrimonio donde el amor no existe… Es…_

− _¿Es así como ves la solicitud de mi clan? ¿Cómo una obligación?_

_Wei Changze frunció el ceño antes las preguntas del alfa._

− _¡Claro que no! – le dijo con algo de nervioso – Que tu clan hiciera la oferta es un gran honor para mí pero… Qiren… Soy solo un sirviente, no obtendrás nada casándote conmigo… Yo…_

− _Eres el discípulo principal del clan Jiang._

− _Al final del día no dejo ser un sirviente – le respondio._

_El alfa se sentó a su lado y con delicadeza tomo la mano del omega._

− _No me importa tu origen o posición social. Me gustas Changze y quiere poder cortejarte adecuadamente, quiero comprometerme contigo y casarnos algún día. Nuestra unión traerá beneficios a ambos clanes, ¿no crees que el líder Jiang estaría feliz con ello?_

−… − _no respondió y bajo la cabeza._

− _Somos destinados Changze, mi clan valora mucho ese lazo, jamás se interpondría por algo como el dinero o la posición social._

− _Lo se…_

− _Si lo sabes, ¿qué impide que formalicemos nuestra unión a futuro?_

− _Yo… Yo no…_

− _Es… ¿Por qué no me amas?_

_El omega se tensó y trago con fuerza._

− _Qiren sabes que me agradas y mucho, nunca he mentido respecto a eso._

− _Pero no me amas como yo lo hago, ¿cierto?_

− …

_El joven alfa suspiro al ver como su destinado no regresaba a verle._

− _Dame la oportunidad entonces…_

− _Qiren._

− _Déjame cortejarte, utilicemos este compromiso como una forma de conocernos más, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte – haciendo sonrojar al omega con sus palabras – de hacer que ese cariño que me tienes se vuelva en un profundo amor a futuro._

_Por unos segundos el omega no contesto pero, tras respirar profundamente regreso a ver al alfa y con una suave sonrisa contesto._

− _Sí no funciona… ¿Romperemos el compromiso?_

− …

− _¿No me obligaras a casarme contigo?_

_Qiren lo observo fijamente y tras lo que pareció una eternidad para el omega, asintió._

− _Sí para cuando seamos mayores de edad y tengamos que casarnos no tienes sentimientos románticos por mi persona… Te dejare ir._

− _¿Lo prometes?_

_Tras asentir a la pregunta, los brazos del omega rodearon su cintura y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo._

− _Entonces… Si, acepto el compromiso._

_Qiren sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, prometiéndose así mismo que haría cualquier cosa para conservar a su destinado, ya que dejarlo ir no era una opción para él._

* * *

_Cuando cumplieron quince años tanto Wei Changze y Jiang Fengmian acudieron a Gusu, para aprender todo lo necesario y volverse mejores cultivadores. Durante todo un año convivieron con los discípulos del clan Lan, aprendiendo reglas, preceptos y técnicas que los Lan enseñaban, volviéndose mejores personas, líderes y cultivadores._

_Aunque, durante ese tiempo Wei Changze fue educado de forma un tanto más estricta que los demás discípulos invitados, al ser el prometido de su segundo joven maestro su educación debía ser más concisa. Debía aprender todas las reglas y modales que un cultivador que pertenecía a la familia principal debía conocer._

_Por suerte para el omega, dichas clases no solo le eran impartidas por los viejos maestros del clan Lan sino, también, por Qiren, quien le ayudaba por las tardes a comprender mejor las reglas del clan. _

_Para Qiren era como un sueño poder compartir todas las tardes con su futuro omega, podía ayudarle con los errores, las dudas o problemas que tuviera. Comían, salían a pasear y entrenaban juntos, como una verdadera pareja de cultivo. _

_Definitivamente su destinado era la persona correcta en su vida y, por las hermosas sonrisas así como ligeros sonrojos que el omega tenia cada que lo alagaba, definitivamente lograr que lo amara no era imposible._

_O eso se decía cada día que convivía con él._

* * *

_Cuando tenían diecisiete años ambos clanes habían salido de casería nocturna, coincidiendo en una posada en un pueblo vecino._

_Qiren sonrió al ver a su prometido quien, con el pasar de los años se había vuelto un omega muy hermoso, con un largo cabello negro y ojos color negro platinado, un perfil refinado y una base de cultivo alta para su edad. Definitivamente su omega sería un orgullo para el clan Lan._

_La noche hubiese sido perfecta si no fuera por la llegada de cierta persona que lo irrito en sobre manera. _

_Al entrar a la posada tuvieron que esquivar varias sillas, jarrones rotos y cultivadores que gemían por los golpes que habían recibido, gracias a una joven alfa que sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras se enfrentaba a ellos._

− _¿No decían que era grandes cultivadores y una mujer no podía ganarles? – dijo la mujer enfundando su espada._

− _Maldita – dijo entre dientes un alfa tendido en el suelo._

− _¿Que dijiste? – le pregunto la mujer pero no obtuvo respuesta._

− _Señorita… mi posada… − hablo con miedo el dueño de la posada._

− _Tenga – lanzándole una bolsa llena de dinero – eso cubre los daños ¿no?_

_El posadero tomo la bolsa y asintió rápidamente._

− _Oh, jóvenes maestros – dijo el posadero al ver a los recién llegados, quienes observaban el lugar – lamento los inconvenientes pero, como pueden ver… − regresando a ver a la joven alfa._

_Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la joven mujer que ocultaba su rostro tras un sombrero con velo, lo único que podían apreciar eran sus labios color carmín los cuales, sonreían abiertamente. _

− _¿Que sucedió? – pregunto Qiren, tratando de ignorar a la joven alfa._

− _Pues…− el posadero regreso a ver a la joven alfa._

− _Yo te puedo responder – dijo ella, acercándose lentamente._

− _¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto Qiren con algo de precaución, ya que había algo en aquella mujer que no le causaba confianza._

− _Oh, claro, que grosería de mi parte − quitándose el sombrero y mostrando su rostro._

_Al hacerlo todos contuvieron el aliento. La joven alfa había resultado ser una hermosa mujer, con rasgos finos, largo cabello color ébano y ojos del mismo tono. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo el suficiente para resaltar sus rasgos. _

_Hecho que hizo que Qiren se molestara aún más ya que su prometido había quedado igual de impresionado que los demás, acto que el segundo noto de inmediato apartando la vista de la joven alfa._

_Ella al notar las miradas sonrió y continuo._

– _Me llamo Cangse Sanren – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – ustedes deben ser del clan Lan y Jiang ¿no?_

"_Una cultivadora errante" pensó Qiren al escuchar su nombre._

− _¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Changze, intrigado por la alfa._

− _Bueno, siempre que llego a un poblado nuevo me gusta preguntar sobre la región y los clanes cercanos – regresando a verle – el Jiang y el Lan lo son, así que al saber sus características y símbolos, lo intuí._

− _¿No eres de aquí?_

− _Oh, no yo… Vengo de muy lejos._

− _¿Que tanto? – pregunto esta vez Qiren, notándose su molestia._

− _Oh, ¿esto es un interrogatorio de mi vida o quieren saber que sucedió aquí?_

_Qiren respiro pesadamente, sintiéndose muy irritado por la forma tan informal que tenía la alfa al dirigirse a ellos._

_Wei Changze al notar la molestia de su prometido se adelantó y hablo nuevamente._

− _Nos gustaría saber que sucedió._

− _Bueno, lo típico… Estas alfas bebieron demasiado, quisieron intimidar al posadero para que siguiera dándole bebidas sin pagar por ellas y acosaban a las jóvenes omegas que trabajan aquí. Entre en ese justo momento y… Creo que te das una idea de lo que sucedido._

_Wei Changze soltó una suave risa al escuchar el relato de lo sucedido ya que, no era muy común ver a una mujer cultivadora dándole su merecido a varios alfas a la vez._

_Qiren irritado se aclaró la garganta para evitar que su prometido siguiera conversando con la alfa._

− _Supongo que ya estabas por irte, después de todo fue a causa tuya que esto termino así._

− _¿Me estas corriendo? – pregunto un tanto divertida por la reacción del alfa._

− _No, pero creo que por moral deberías hacerlo._

_Ella hizo una mueca y negó con su cabeza._

− _Con ese carácter te quedaras soltero toda tu vida – murmuro Cangse._

− _Tu…_

_Wei Changze se colocó frente a su prometido al ver que tomaba su espada por la empuñadura de esta, indicándole con la mirada que se tranquilizara._

− _Creo que todos estamos cansados y un tanto irritados, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a descansar? – Sonriéndole suavemente – mañana será otro día y estaremos de mejor humor._

_Todos asintieron y procedieron a pedir una habitación._

_Aun cuando los ánimos se habían aplacado, la intensa mirada de Qiren seguía aun en la joven alfa quien, al igual que su prometido sonreía cada que sus ojos se cruzaban… Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a instalarse en su pecho, uno que no le agradaba para nada._

_A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose nuevamente Cangse Sanren quien les sonrió suavemente al verlos._

− _Oh, hola jóvenes maestros – dijo la alfa tomando un poco de su bebida._

− _¿No es muy temprano para eso? – dijo Wei Changze, sentándose al frente junto con su prometido y Jiang Fengmian._

− _En algún lugar es la hora feliz así que… − tomando otro sorbo – disculpa pero, anoche no pregunte sus nombres y es un tanto grosero que yo dijera el mío._

_El omega sonrió y contesto._

− _Lamento eso… Mi nombre es Wei Changze, sirvo en el clan Jiang – respondió con suavidad._

− _También eres el discípulo principal – continuo Fengmian haciéndolo sonrojar – mi nombres es Jiang Fengmian, un gusto conocerla joven Cangse._

− _Oh, cuando los conocí pensé que eran discípulos del clan Jiang pero no imagine encontrarme con el discípulo principal y el hijo del líder del clan… ¿Por qué lo eres, no?_

− _Así es._

− _Ya veo – dirigiendo su vista a Qiren − ¿y su amigo el amargado es…?_

− _Tu…_

− _Él es Lan Qiren, el segundo maestro del clan Lan y…_

− _Su prometido – concluyo Qiren._

_Ante aquella declaración el omega se sonrojo furiosamente mientras la alfa amplio sus ojos y dejo su bebida en la mesa._

− _¿Prometido? _

− _Si, ¿algún problema? _

_Ella se le quedo viendo unos instantes antes de dirigir su vista al omega y alzarse un poco sobre la mesa para hablarle._

− _¿Es un compromiso arreglado? ¿Te están obligando o algo así?_

− _¿He? _

− _¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – exclamo Qiren._

− _Oh, si no quieres que uno se interese, ¿para que lo mencionaste? – pregunto la alfa, haciendo que Qiren se pusiera rojo por la frustración._

_Wei Changze rio bajito._

− _No, es de mutuo acuerdo._

− _Oh, ya veo – aseguro – sería una pena que fuera por obligación, esos matrimonios nunca funcionan._

_Qiren apretó con fuerza la tela de su túnica._

− _Porque no pedimos el desayuno – intervino Fengmian al ver la tensión en el ambiente._

_Todos asintieron, pidieron el desayuno y, tras recibirlo comenzaron a comer._

− _Y… ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? – pregunto el omega una vez terminaron de desayunar._

− _Tenía pensado visitar Muelle de Loto, dicen que en esta temporada es muy hermoso el paisaje además de que tienen un buen vino y comida exquisita – le respondió la alfa – pero lo que más quería ver era el clan Jiang, ya que su característico juego de espadas me llama la atención, es muy diferente al entrenamiento que tuve con mi maestra así que, haciendo caso de mi curiosidad, quería verlo en persona._

− _¿Tu maestra? – Pregunto Qiren − ¿Quién es tu maestra?_

− _Mi maestra es… − regresando a ver a Fengmian − ¿cree que el líder del clan me permita ver el entrenamiento de sus discípulos? _

_Qiren enarco una ceja al ver la clara renuencia de la alfa a decir el nombre de su maestra lo cual, solo acrecentaba la desconfianza que le tenía a aquella mujer._

_Fengmian que no había dejado de verla sonrió, asintiendo suavemente a su pedido._

− _Estoy seguro que si hablo con mi padre no se negara._

_Ella sonrió suavemente y dirigió nuevamente su vista al omega._

− _¿Muelle de Loto es tan hermoso y divertido como dicen?_

_El omega asintió con algo de vergüenza._

_Por su parte Qiren no podía evitar ese sentimiento de desconfianza que nació en su corazón, la mirada que la alfa le dedicaba a su prometido no era una amistosa, reconocía ese destello en la mirada de otro alfa cuando se interesaba en un omega._

_Pero lo que más le aterraba no era que esa alfa se hubiese interesado en su destinado –muchos lo hicieron en el pasado− era el amargo sentimiento de que su prometido pudiera interesarse en ella._

* * *

_Varios años después de ese primer encuentro –tres para ser precisos−, varios rumores de que aquella cultivadora errante continuaba visitando Muelle de Loto y que se le veía a acompañada de Jiang Fengmian así como su discípulo principal llegaron a Gusu. _

_El enojo y frustración que Qiren estaba viviendo era tan palpable que muchos discípulos se alejaban nada más verlo caminar, escondiéndose rápidamente para no ser víctima del mismo ya que, por muy pequeña que fuera la falta a las reglas, ya sea hacer ruido de forma no intencional, el segundo maestro les imponía castigos demasiado exagerados que preferían mantenerse alejados de su persona por su propio bienestar._

− _A−Ren ¿puedo saber a qué se debe el mal humor que has estado teniendo últimamente? – pregunto su hermano mayor._

− _No sé a qué te refieres – dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo._

− _Castigos un poco altos para faltas menores, el miedo que los discípulos últimamente han tenido al vernos pasar por los pasillos, el hecho que prefieren que yo los entrene por las mañanas… ¿Seguro que no sabes de que estoy hablando? – pregunto nuevamente con algo de diversión en su voz._

− …

− _¿Es por los rumores que nos han llegado de Yunmeng?_

− _Hablar de otros está prohibido._

− _Cierto pero, hablamos de tu prometido._

_Qiren suspiro pesadamente y dejo el pincel._

− _¿Es por ello?_

−…

− _Hermano, no deberías hacer caso de los mismos – le aseguro – es cierto que la joven es una cultivadora con métodos un tanto… No muy comunes pero, por lo poco que he sabido de ella es que no tiene malas intenciones y, que de hecho, se volvió una buena amiga de Jiang Fengmian así como de A−Chang. Incluso ha sido de mucha ayuda en las cacerías a las que ha ido con el líder Jiang y sus discípulos._

− _Esa mujer es muy mala influencia para quien practica el camino recto._

− _Solo porque su manera de cultivación no es idéntica a la nuestra, no significa que su camino no sea recto._

−…

− _¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?, conócela mejor y, quien sabe, quizás se vuelvan buenos amigos._

− _Lo dudo._

− _Solo inténtalo, A−Chang se pondrá feliz si su prometido y amiga se llevan bien._

_Tras aquella platica, Qiren medito mucho respecto a la situación. Es cierto que no conocía a la mujer y solo se dejó llevar por la primera impresión. Quizás su hermano mayor tenía razón y solo debía darle la oportunidad para comprenderse mutuamente, quizás sus caminos no eran muy distintos y, si Changze eres feliz con ello, valía intentarlo._

* * *

_Si Qiren llego a pensar que podía llevarse bien con aquella alfa… Definitivamente erro, uno que le había costado muy caro para su mala suerte y motivo por el cual deseaba que esa mujer desapareciera para siempre._

_Durante una competencia de caza nocturna que se realizó entre los cinco clanes más importantes de toda la región, Jiang Fengmian había resultado herido durante el primer día de la misma, siendo auxiliado por los compañeros de su clan así como los del clan Lan, teniendo que abandonar la cacería por las heridas que obtuvo, aunque no fueron de gravedad decidieron llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde pudiera descansar._

_En aquellos momentos, Qiren había adoptado una postura algo fría y estricta, reprochándole de una forma algo dura al actual líder del clan Jiang –ya que su padre había fallecido inesperadamente un año atrás− lo descuidado que había sido durante la cacería, el peligro en el que había puesto a sus subordinados y su prometido por lo mismo, esperando que fuera más sensato en las próximas cacerías, ya que no solo su vida se ponía en juego sino, la de aquellos que le acompañaban y, que si no era capaz de dirigirlos y ver por sus vidas, debería replantearse si aquella era la forma que un buen líder debería comportarse._

_Con aquella actitud, era natural que los discípulos del clan Jiang se molestaran con el segundo maestro de Gusu, ya que estaba poniendo entre dicho la dirección del clan Jiang y la forma en como Fengmian la dirigía. Todos llevaron sus manos hacia las fundas de sus espadas, dispuestos a pelear si era necesario con el clan Lan para hacer que Lan Qiren se disculpara, siendo detenidos solo por Wei Changze quien, haciendo uso de todo su control, convenció a los demás de que una lucha no beneficiaría a nadie y que estaba seguro que Fengmian sería más cuidadoso._

_Aun molestos aceptaron no pelear y se dispersaron mientras otros se aseguraban que su líder fuera atendido. _

− _No tenías que decir eso – dijo el omega – Fengmian solo se descuidó._

− _Un descuido que les pudo costar la vida – le respondió el alfa− no solo su vida hubiese terminado, la tuya y la de los demás discípulos también._

− _Lo sé, pero no sucedió y Fengmian está arrepentido, estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar._

_El segundo maestro de Gusu solo desvió la mirada._

− _Qiren… Te pido no vuelvas a cuestionar a Fengmian de esa forma – le pidió el omega – se trata de otro clan, ajeno al de Gusu… Tu no…_

− _Mientras tú seas parte del clan Jiang – dijo Qiren interrumpiéndole – no permitiré que te lastimes, así eso signifique que tenga que intervenir._

_Dando la media vuelta para alejarse junto a los demás discípulos del clan Lan y continuar la cacería. Sin percatarse que cierta alfa los había observado._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque los discípulos del clan Jiang seguían algo molestos con él, simplemente tomaron la decisión de ignorarlo para no causarle problemas a su líder aunque, las miradas algo atónitas que lo seguían conforme avanzaba por el lugar lo llenaban de intriga y solo supo la razón de las mismas hasta que su hermano mayor lo indico: _

_¡Le habían rapado la barba que comenzaba a crecerle! _

_Haciendo que con ello, su enojo creciera a niveles que nunca imagino llegar a sentir._

_Si no fuera por su hermano mayor que le ayudo a controlar su molestia, recordándole las reglas de su clan y meditando unas horas en soledad, seguramente hubiese salido en busca de la persona que lo había hecho y estaba muy seguro de quien era la persona responsable._

_Solo había una persona ajena a los clanes capaz de ello, alguien que había sido invitada de último minuto y que le genero irritación, molestia y celos por su culpa. Pero que por dignidad tendría que dejar sin castigo si quería mantener la buena imagen de su clan._

"_¡Maldita Sanren!" pensó Qiren mientras continuaba su camino a lado de los demás discípulos de su clan, para culminar el segundo y último día de la competencia._

* * *

_Los clanes habían tomado caminos diferentes, el objetivo era sencillo, debían eliminar entes entre los dos días de cacería y quienes eliminaran la mayor cantidad de ellos, resultaría el ganador de la competencia. Algo fácil para algunos pero, eso no evito que Qiren se preocupara por su prometido es por ello que comenzó a cazar a los mismos mientras lo buscaba dentro de la zona elegida._

_Para su alegría lo hizo pero, la forma en como lo logro no fue de su completo agrado, haciendo que los celos regresaran nuevamente._

_Su prometido estaba sosteniendo en brazos a aquella alfa mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mismo. Ambos se regresaban a ver con una sonrisa en sus rostros, olvidándose por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_Cuando los ojos de su destinado lo divisaron, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que la alfa, sonreía de medio lado, pagándose más al cuerpo de este último._

− _Oh, te cortaste la barba – menciono el omega – no sabía que lo pensabas hacer._

− _Wow, ¿Quién diría que detrás de ese rostro tan amargado se encontraba un alfa tan guapo? – pregunto con algo de malicia la alfa._

− _¡Te atreves a reírte después de que tu provocaste esto!_

− _¿Tu lo hiciste? – le pregunto el omega._

− _Quizás… Además las barbas son cosa del pasado, no sé cómo a Lan Qiren le pueden gustar – señalo con diversión – además, soy partidaria de que toda acción tiene una reacción – refiriéndose a lo sucedido con Fengmian y Qiren._

_Qiren apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, con el deseo de desquitar su furia en aquella mujer pero, cada segundo se repetía que debía seguir las reglas, que no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Pero ver a su omega con aquella mujer…_

− _¿Y no vas a explicar? _

− _¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el omega._

− _La posición en la que están – le dijo a modo de reclamo._

_Tanto Wei Changze y Cangse Sanren se regresaron a ver, dándose cuenta de que el primero la seguía cargando. El omega se sonrojo y la bajo, escuchando un suave "gracias" por parte de ella._

− _¿Y bien?_

− _Bueno… Cangse estaba siguiendo un ghoul y lo deshizo en el aire, se posó sobre la rama del árbol pero esta se rompió._

− _Y él me atrapo entre sus brazos – concluyo la alfa – es todo._

− _¿Siguiendo? − dijo con sorpresa − ¿esta mujer estaba cazándolos?_

− _Sí._

−_¿Y con el permiso de quién? – Pregunto de pronto – ella no pertenece a ninguno de los clanes que están participando. No tiene derecho de estar aquí. Se suponía que solo venia acompañando al clan Jiang, no que cazaría ghouls en su nombre._

− _Oh, ¿no te informaron? – Le respondió ella – obtuve el permiso de los clanes._

− _No me hagas reír, eso es imposible._

− _¿Y por qué no? – Le pregunto – después de saber quién era mi maestra, no pusieron queja alguna para que participara a lado del clan Jiang._

− _¿Qué?_

− _Dudo que alguien se oponga a que una cultivadora, entrenada por la misma Baoshan Sanren, participe en una competencia como esta._

− _Dijiste… ¿Baoshan Sanren?_

_Varios murmullos por parte de los discípulos que venían con Qiren se dejaron escuchar, calando de pronto cuando su joven maestro los regreso a ver._

− _Mientes._

− _¿Por qué lo haría?_

− _Nadie sabe dónde vive esa cultivadora y por lo que se sabe, no permite que sus alumnos abandonen su lugar de entrenamiento._

− _Es por ello que no volví… Lo tengo prohibido, una vez abandonas la montaña donde nos entrenó, no se puede regresar._

_Las miradas de ambos se encontraron._

_Las feromonas de ambos alfas comenzaron a impregnar el lugar, haciendo que por la presión en el aire algunos comenzaran a toser por falta de aire._

_El omega al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y la forma en que ambos se observaban –tratando de dominar al otro− decidió ponerse en medio para calmarlo._

− _Es suficiente – dijo haciendo que ambos regresaran a verlo – la competencia no ha terminado y ambos clanes deben volver._

− _A−Chang – lo llamo Qiren._

− _Cangse – regresando a ver a la alfa – ¿por qué no te adelantas y buscas a Fengmian?, debo hablar con mi prometido._

− _Pero…_

− _Te alcanzare en unos momentos – dibujando una suave sonrisa._

_La alfa dudo en irse ya que no le agradaba nada dejar al omega con aquel alfa pero, la suave sonrisa que Changze le dedicaba le conmovió y asintió a su pedido, antes de dar la vuelta y continuar su el camino._

_Qiren lo imito y los demás discípulos del clan Lan continuaron su camino, dejando solo a la pareja._

− _¿Que fue todo eso? – Le pregunto el omega – nunca te habías portado así, tan brusco con alguien más._

− _¿Y cómo querías que me comportara?, encontré a mi prometido con una alfa._

− _¿Y qué? – le pregunto con confusión – he convivido con miles de alfas desde mi niñez, incluso tú lo sabes._

− _Eso es distinto, ninguno de esos alfas ha tenido otras intenciones contigo como ella lo hace._

− _¿Intenciones? – Enarcando una ceja – espera, ¿este celoso de Cangse? ¿Es en serio?_

− _¿Celoso? – Qiren soltó una risa por lo ridículo que sonaba aquello – me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes lo que pensaran los demás si te encontraban con ella? ¿Lo que dirán de mi persona? ¿De nuestros clanes?_

− _No tienen nada que decir por qué no estaba haciendo nada malo, jamás he dado motivos para que hablen de "nuestra" relación mucho menos para mancha el honor de nuestros clanes._

− _Lo sé, pero deberías dedicarte a honrar nuestro compromiso y alejarte de esa alfa cuya reputación es cuestionable._

− _No voy a dejar a mis amigos por habladurías mal infundadas._

− _A− Chang, entiende – tomándolo de los brazos y acercándolo – eres mi prometido, mi futuro omega, no puedes estar al lado de esa mujer… Somos destinados, nos pertenecemos… Como omega debes consagrarte a tu alfa y nada más – tratando de acariciar su mejilla antes de que el omega frunciera el ceño y se alejara unos pasos de él._

− _Es cierto, eres mi prometido y nunca lo he negado._

− _Entonces…_

− _Pero no eres mi dueño tampoco mi alfa legal, no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada, yo soy dueño de mi vida y veré a quien yo quiera._

− _¡Pero lo seré y…!_

− _Tu mismo lo has dicho, lo serás… Pero aún no._

− …

− _Además, sí te tranquiliza saberlo, Fengmian está interesado en ella y está planeando pedirle se case con él así que, por mucho que hubiese "algo" entre nosotros. Es obvio a quien escogería ¿no?_

_El silencio se extendió entre ambos. El omega solo le dedico una mirada antes de hacer una reverencia y alejarse del alfa, quien observo el sendero que tomo su prometido hasta perderlo de vista._

_Qiren apretó con fuerza sus manos por la impotencia que sentía, ya que aquella había sido la primera pelea que ambos tenían desde que se conocieron._

* * *

_Los meses pasaron y las peleas comenzaron a ser algo muy cotidiano en ellos, siempre que se veían y la alfa salía a flote en la conversación ambos terminaban discutiendo por el mismo tema. Aun cuando Wei Changze le recordaba una y otra vez que no había nada entre ambos, Qiren no le creía, quien le pedía constantemente se alejara de esa mujer ya que los rumores comenzaban a circular y eso estaba afectando su reputación._

_Al no poder llegar a un acuerdo, el omega termino pidiéndole que no le visitara más y que le diera espacio, ya que ambos no controlaban sus temperamentos y los celos del alfa lo estaban frustrando._

_El segundo maestro de Gusu aceptó a regañadientes, pero no se fue de Yunmeng sin pedirle que no se acercara a esa mujer, que si volvía a escuchar rumores regresaría y pediría adelantar la boda._

_Wei Changze no tuvo de otra que aceptar._

* * *

_Finalmente, lo que Qiren tanto temió se hizo realidad._

_Un pequeño poblado pidió ayuda a los clanes Jiang y Gusu Lan, ya que eran los más cercanos al lugar y lo que sucedía en el lugar era demasiado para que uno solo pudiera sobrellevarlo._

_Una criatura oscura estaba secuestrando a los niños del poblado y el líder de la misma pensaba que se trataba un espíritu antiguo que se había liberado cuando algunos niños por descuido retiraron el sello de la cueva donde, hace más de cinco décadas había sido encerrado._

_Se trataba de un Jiangshi antiguo quien fue derrotado por un antiguo cultivador, quien uso toda su energía espiritual y vital para sellarlo ya que su energía resentida era demasiado grande para purificarla del todo. Antes de morir le pidió a los pocos pobladores que quedaron tras los sucedido que jamás retiraran el sello ya que, conforme pasara el tiempo, aquella criatura se volvaria más violenta y poderosa._

_Ambos clanes buscaron a la criatura, arrinconándola cerca de un acantilado. Muchos cultivadores resultaron heridos durante el enfrentamiento, siendo solo Qiren, Fengmian, Wei Changze y Cangse Sanren los que al final quedaron en pie._

_Fue en ese enfrentamiento que Qiren comprendió que aquella alfa no mentía cuando dijo ser la alumna de Baoshan Sanren, siendo la única capaz de purificar al espíritu y descubriendo la verdad detrás de su odio para con la aldea._

_La Jiangshi había sido una joven mujer omega que había sido casada a la fuerza con un alfa muy rico que vivía en el lugar, su familia recibió una gran dote por ello. El alfa ya era mayor y nunca tuvo hijos –los cuales deseaba para perpetuar su linaje− ya que nunca encontró un omega digno de ser su cónyuge hasta que la conoció a ella, el trato de cortejarla pero ella se negó rotundamente por lo que, sabiendo que el padre de la misma era un hombre que gustaba del dinero, le ofreció mucho oro a cambio de la mano de su hija, lo cual acepto._

_Tras el matrimonio, el hombre abuso de ella constantemente, con la esperanza de cumplir su deseo de tener los hijos que el tanto deseaba. De dicho abuso la joven dio a luz a su primogénito de quien le prosiguieron catorce hijos más, siendo el último quien la termino matando al darlo a luz._

_El espíritu de la mujer guardaba enorme odio y resentimientos hacia aquel hombre, a sus propios hijos por verse obligada a tenerlos, a sus padre por amar más el dinero que a ella y al poblado por no ayudarla aun cuando sabían cuánto sufría. Volviéndose un espíritu vengativo que casi arrasa con el poblado de no ser por aquel viejo cultivador que vivía en ese lugar._

− _Pobre mujer – dijo Cangse una vez todo termino – ser obligada a tal bajeza._

− _En aquellos tiempos era usual que los padres aceptaran este tipo de compromiso, sobre todo si eran muy pobres – respondió Changze._

− _¿Pero vender a tu hija por dinero? Vaya padres…_

− _Lastimosamente aún se sigue dando aunque no con tanta habitualidad – dijo Fengmian – por suerte hoy en día en muchos lugares está prohibido, así que muchas mujeres y hombres están libres de ello._

− _Por suerte._

− _Es mejor irnos – hablo Qiren con muy mal animo – debemos ocuparnos de los heridos._

− _Él tiene razón – secundo Fengmian – nuestros cultivadores nos necesitan._

_Todos asintieron, comenzando a caminar hacia el poblado cuando, el suelo bajo sus pies se comenzó a desmoronar. Todo paso en cámara lenta y cuando menos lo supieron, tanto Cangse y Changze habían caído por el acantilado._

_Durante algunas horas Qiren junto a Fengmian los buscaron._

_Siendo Fengmian quien se separó de Qiren para buscar ayuda mientras el segundo seguía buscándolos. Lo cual fue uno de las peores decisiones que ambos tomaron ya que tras media hora, el segundo maestro de Gusu encontró al par pero, detuvo sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta que ambos estaban conversando, decidiendo detenerse y escuchar mejor la conversación, aun cuando aquello iba en contra de las reglas de su clan._

− _¡Auch!_

− _Lo siento – dijo el omega mientras continuaba revisando la pierna de la alfa − ¿te duele mucho?_

− _Tranquilo, no es nada – le aseguro con una sonrisa – estoy acostumbrada al dolor, dentro de un día estaré mejor – guiñándole un ojo._

_El omega se sonrojo por el hecho y dejo la pierna de la alfa en el suelo, antes de alejarse y sentarse a su lado._

− _¿Está bien tu brazo? – pregunto ella._

− _Sí, solo es un golpe y algunos rasguños pero estaré bien._

_Ella sonrió suavemente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del omega._

− _¿Crees que nos estén buscando?_

− _Sin duda alguna._

− _¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_

− _Conozco a los dos, no estarán quietos hasta que nos hayan encontrado._

− _De Fengmian lo creo pero de ese alfa… _

− _Qiren no es tan malo, solo tiene un humor algo especial._

− _Es un gruñón – respondió – debería divertirse más a este paso envejecerá muy rápido – riendo suavemente._

_El omega secundo la pequeña risa._

− _Gracias… Por salvarme, no tenías porque – dijo regresando a verlo – puedo cuidarme sola._

− _No dudo de eso pero, no podía dejarte caer – conteniendo la mirada de la alfa – pudiste resultar con heridas aún más graves._

− _Sin duda eres alguien muy amable y dulce._

−… − _el omega se sonrojo ligeramente pero no desvió la mirada._

− _Nunca conocí un omega tan valiente, fuerte y con una gran base de cultivo como la tuya. Además de tener un carácter suave y no te enojas con facilidad, comprendes todo sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones y tiendes la mano a aquel que lo necesita sin importar su pasado._

− _Yo…_

− _Me gusta mucho eso de ti… Para serte sincera – cerrando sus ojos un momento y respirando el suave aroma del omega – Sí no estuvieras comprometido con ese mal humorado de Lan Qiren, te robaría en este momento._

_El omega contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente. Trago con dificultad y, tras respirar profundamente, tomo la mano de la alfa haciendo que esta abriera los ojos y regresara a verle._

− _A mí también – le dijo sin dudas en su voz – a mí también me gusta tu forma de ser, eres muy diferente a todo lo que he conocido, me divierto mucho con tus ocurrencias, me haces cuestionarme cada aspecto de lo que soy y no me tratas como una pieza de cristal todo por ser un omega._

− _No lo eres, que seas un omega no cambia en nada quien eres._

− _Lo sé, por eso… Por eso me…_

_La alfa no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que sello sus labios con los suyos, dejando que sus bocas dijeran sin más palabras lo que sentían en realidad._

_Qiren se quedó de piedra al ver la escena, su destinado estaba besándose con aquella alfa, regalándole el privilegio de probar sus labios por primera vez, algo que ni él mismo había logrado hacer desde que se conocieron._

_Sin evitarlo sus feromonas comenzaron a impregnar el aire, la presión de las mismas hizo que ambos se separaron de golpe y ampliando sus ojos al verlo parado a pocos metros de donde estaban sentados._

− _Qiren – dijo el omega al verlo, sorprendido de que los hubiera encontrado en aquella situación._

_El segundo maestro de Gusu camino con paso firme hacia ambos y tomo al omega del brazo, jalándolo del mismo para alejarlo de aquella alfa y colocarlo a su lado._

− _Aléjate de él – dijo Qiren con el ceño fruncido y sin soltar al omega – ¿que no entendiste que es mi prometido y mi destinado? ¿Que no puedes encontrar a tu propio omega y tratas de robar el de alguien más? _

− _¡Qiren!_

− _Habla muy seguro de eso, Maestro Lan – respondió la alfa – Es cierto que es tu prometido e incluso tu destinado pero, el todavía no es tuyo legalmente así que, tiene la posibilidad de retractarse._

− _Aléjate de él, él ya tiene dueño – dijo Qiren con molestia – alguien como tú no tiene posibilidad alguna._

− _¿Eso crees?_

_El omega continuaba escuchando la discusión de ambos alfas, tensándose cuando su propio prometido lo trato como si fuera un objeto, apretó con fuerza los dientes y jalo su brazo, deshaciéndose del agarre que Qiren mantenía sobre su mano._

− _¡Ya es suficiente! – levanto la voz el omega._

_Ambos regresaron a verle con confusión por el grito._

− _A−Chang… Ella es una mala influencia, date cuenta._

− _El que debería darse cuenta de algo eres tú Qiren._

_Ambos comenzaron nuevamente a discutir, deteniéndose solo cuando sus respectivos clanes los encontraron en el lugar, siendo rodeados por los discípulos de los mismos._

− _Esto no se ha terminado – murmuro Qiren dedicándoles un última mirada tanto a su prometido como a la alfa._

_Fengmian al notar el extraño ambiente se acercó a sus amigos y con una suave sonrisa pregunto._

− _¿Todo está bien?_

_Tanto Wei Changze como Cangse Sanren no respondieron._

* * *

_Un mes después, el segundo maestro de Gusu Lan arribo a muelle de Loto en compañía de su padre y hermano mayor, con la firme intención de discutir un tema de gran relevancia para ambos clanes, cuyo tema principal era Cangse Sanren y los rumores que seguía circulando en toda la región._

− _Líder del clan Lan es un honor volverle a ver – dijo Fengmian haciendo una reverencia._

− _Lo mismo digo líder Jiang – imitando el gesto al igual que sus hijos._

− _Debo decir que me sorprendió el mensaje que me envió – dijo indicándoles con una mano que tomaran asiento – en el me indicaba que era urgente vernos pero, no exponían el tema que debíamos discutir._

− _Creo que era mejor hablarlo en persona – respondió el líder Lan._

− _Comprendo – dedicándole una suave sonrisa – ¿y cuál es el tema que quieren discutir?_

− _¿podría el joven Wei Changze acompañarnos? – Le pregunto – después de todo, el tema a tratar también le concierne a él._

_Fengmian lo contemplo unos segundos y tras un asentimiento llamo a una joven de la servidumbre, quien salió del lugar segundos después._

_Tras unos breves minutos, Wei Changze ingreso al lugar, confundido por la repentina llegada de los miembros del clan Lan._

− _A−Chang – lo llamo Fengmian – siéntate._

_El omega asintió e hizo lo solicitado._

− _¿Sucede algo malo?_

− _Eso dependerá de su respuesta maestro Wei – dijo el líder Lan._

−…

− _Hay ciertos rumores que han comenzado a circular y han llegado a nuestros oídos aun cuando no lo deseáramos._

− _¿Qué tipo de rumores? – pregunto Fengmian._

− _Acerca de la relación del maestro Wei y la joven llamada Cangse Sanren – haciendo que el cuerpo del omega se tensara por ello – la cual al parecer, va más allá de la fraternidad._

_Los ojos de ambos se ampliaron al escuchar la obvia implicación._

− _Líder Lan, lo que dice es muy grave – hablo Fengmian – A−Chang está comprometido con su hijo, Lan Qiren – señalo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el alfa – Él jamás haría algo que vaya en contra de ese compromiso._

− _Lo sabemos pero, queremos cerciorarnos de que la reputación de ambos se mantenga libre de rumores y prejuicios._

"_Acaso… ¿A−Ren no les dijo nada de lo sucedido?" se preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia su prometido._

− _¿Y qué propone para que esos rumores sean eliminados?_

− _Una boda – indico el líder Lan._

− _¿Qué? – contestaron al unísono Fengmian y Changze._

− _Tal como mencione, lo único que podemos hacer en contra de los rumores es celebrar la boda entre mi hijo y el joven Changze._

− _¿No cree que es muy precipitado? – Hablo Fengmian – no ha pasado mucho desde que ambos cumplieron la mayoría de edad._

− _Al contrario – replico el líder Lan – ambos ya son aptos para el matrimonio y en vista de que los rumores siguen acrecentándose, ¿qué mejor que una boda para callar los mismos? Así todo mundo sabrá que el maestro Wei no tiene nada que ver la joven Cangse._

_Todos regresaron a ver al omega quien apretó con fuerza sus manos ante la petición hecha por los Lan._

− _Maestro Wei, ¿qué opina de lo dicho?_

− …

− _¿Está de acuerdo en celebrar la boda?_

_Changze no respondió de inmediato. Desde que acepto aquel compromiso supo que algún día debía decidir si seguía adelante y casarse o, en caso de sus sentimientos no cambiaran, declinar el compromiso y cancelar la boda pero, en esos momentos no solo su nombre estaba implicado sino, el de su actual prometido, el de la alfa que había ganado parte de su corazón y la amistad que tenía con Fengmian._

_Con todas las miradas sobre su persona, el omega suspiro y tras contener sus emociones lo mejor posible, hablo._

− _No creo que celebrar la boda sea lo mejor._

_Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho._

− _¿Acaso quieres romper el compromiso por esa…?_

− _Yo no dije eso – regresando a ver a su prometido – simplemente creo que casarnos solo levantara más rumores de los que el acto pueda callar._

− _¿Qué quieres decir con eso A−Chang? – pregunto Fengmian._

− _Sí celebramos la boda, muchos pensaran que lo hicimos solo para cubrir alguna infidelidad o algo parecido y, por ello se llevó acabo, para mantener limpio nuestros nombres._

− _En eso tiene razón – secundo Fengmian – debe haber otra forma de sobre llevar los rumores._

− _Solo una forma – indico Qiren._

− _¿Que propones A−Ren? – pregunto su padre._

− _Cangse Sanren debe irse inmediatamente de Muelle de Loto y mantenerse alejada de Changze._

_Aquella propuesta hizo que el omega se hundiera por completo, ya que aquello significaba despedirse de la alfa que amaba._

_Fengmian respiro profundamente pero, aun cuando quisiera no aceptarlo, aquella era la única solución a largo plazo que tenían, al menos hasta que la boda se celebrara._

− _De acuerdo._

− _¡Fengmian! – lo llamo el omega._

− _No tenemos de otra – regresando a ver al líder Lan – hablare con ella esta misma noche._

_El líder Lan asintió a las palabras de Fengmian._

_Se levantó junto con sus hijos y tras una reverencia, los tres salieron del lugar._

* * *

_Lan Qiren detuvo su camino cuando la joven alfa que había sido la causa de todo aquel problema se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Su padre y hermano se detuvieron a su lado, confusos por la forma en como el segundo maestro de Gusu se había detenido. Cuando los ojos de ambos se dirigieron hacia la figura de la alfa, su padre hablo._

− _A−Ren, recuerda donde estamos._

− _Lo sé._

− _Hijo…_

− _Solo hablare con ella, no hace nada que manche nuestro apellido o el compromiso con A−Chang._

_Su padre asintió y continuo su camino junto a su hijo mayor, mientras Lan Qiren se acercaba lentamente a la alfa._

− _Veo que sigues tratando a Wei Changze como un objeto y no como el compañero de vida que se supone será para ti._

− _La relación entre ambos es algo en lo que no deberías meterte – le respondió con desde – él es mi destinado, por obvias razones me pertenece._

− _¿Te pertenece? – le pregunto con curiosidad − ¿acaso Wei Changze es un objeto que puedes usar a tu antojo como para que digas eso? ¿Al menos le has preguntado qué es lo que quiere? – Le reclamo en cada pregunta hecha − ¿alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en lo que siente? ¿si desea realmente este matrimonio?_

− _Sí no lo deseara… Ya lo habría dicho – le dijo con seguridad._

− _Claro, como no hay ninguna presión sobre sus hombros – murmuro sin apartar la vista del alfa – Siempre me dijeron que los Lan eran el ejemplo de la rectitud y la perfección pero, me doy cuenta que son simples mortales como cualquier otro… El egoísmo también puede aparecer entre ellos aunque lo traten de ocultar._

_Qiren frunció el ceño ligeramente, apretando las manos para evitar que la frustración y el enojo se apoderaran de él._

− _Di lo que quieras – dijo finalmente Qiren – no cambiare mi manera de pensar y Changze tampoco, ambos sabemos todo lo que está en juego, no solo nuestra reputación sino, el prestigio de nuestros clanes._

"_¿Y aun te preguntas por que no te dice nada?" pensó la alfa._

− _Somos destinados – continuo Qiren – él es mi omega y tengo más derechos sobre el mismo que tú, una alfa sin familia ni prestigio alguno así que… − acercándose a ella para susurrarle – vete haciendo a la idea de que, una vez estemos casados jamás volverás a verle._

_Cangse Sanren frunció el ceño y respondió._

− _No tientes a la suerte – le aseguro −_ _las personas tienen un límite Qiren y, todos tus actos ya están sobrepasando el de Wei Changze._

_El segundo maestro de Gusu Lan solo le dedico una mirada llena de frialdad y, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, paso por el lado de la alfa para continuar su camino hacia los botes y alcanzar a su familia, dejando sola a la alfa quien solo lo regresaba a ver con molestia y decepción._

* * *

_Esa misma noche, Fengmian solicito hablar con la joven alfa y, por el gesto en su rostro, la conversación no había sido nada agradable._

− _¿Me estas pidiendo que me vaya para complacer a Lan Qiren? _

− _Cangse entiende, la situación es complicada y la única forma de callar los rumores es que te alejes de muelle de Lot, al menos un tiempo – dijo Fengmian, tratando de hacerle comprender las razones de su solicitud._

− _No, lo único que comprendo es que te importa más la "reputación" de ese tipo a nuestra amistad._

− _No es así y lo sabes – respondió soltando un largo suspiro – el compromiso de A−Chang puede verse afectado y han esperado esto por años, si esto continua el mismo se verá afectado así como la relación entre ambos clanes._

_La alfa le desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos._

_Fengmian suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a lado de la joven alfa._

− _Cangse – llamo tomando su mano – sé que no estás de acuerdo pero… Es lo mejor y lo sabes._

− …

− _No te pediría irte de no ser así – continuo hablando – otra opción es si tu…_

− _Ya hablamos de eso Fengmian – le respondió Cangse – y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más._

− _Lo sé – dijo con pesar – aun hoy me pregunto quién es el hombre que capturo tu corazón._

_Ella no respondió y solo sonrió tristemente._

− _Es un hombre maravilloso y con muchas cualidades._

− _Debe serlo si conquisto a una mujer tan independiente – acariciando suavemente su mano._

_La alfa sintiendo un nudo en su garganta por ocultarle la verdad a uno de sus mejores amigos, alejo su mano del toque ajeno y se distancio del mismo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida._

− _Me iré al amanecer – le indico con una triste sonrisa – espero poder verle en otro momento líder del clan Jiang._

− _Cangse._

− _Despídeme de A−Chang – le pidió – si nos ven juntos seguramente le traerá más problemas._

_Y sin más palabras que decir, la alfa salió del despacho del líder del clan Jiang, con la firme intención de mantenerse alejada de muelle de Loto aun cuando su corazón estuviese sufriendo por ello._

* * *

_Dos años pasaron con dolor y lentitud._

_Dos años en los que Wei Changze y Cangse Sanren no mantuvieron contacto por el bien de ambos clanes._

_Dos años en los que las discusiones entre el omega y su prometido cesaron pero, el abismo entre ambos se hacía cada vez más amplio, teniendo contacto solo en las visitas que el segundo maestro hacia a Gusu o en alguna conferencia._

_Lan Qiren esperaba que en aquellos dos años, los sentimientos que el omega hubiese desarrollado por Cangse Sanren se hubiesen desvanecido y, con las fugaces sonrisas que el omega le ofrecía de vez en cuando así como el modo tan complaciente con el cual lo trataba en cada visita, creyó que había sucedido finalmente._

_Por ello, la boda fue un tema que pospusieron por aquel tiempo, todo con el fin de que el omega la aceptara y propusiera por su propio pie pero, cuando ciertos rumores de que se había visto a aquella alfa deshonesta en poblados cercanos a Yunmeng, la celebración de la misma volvió a ser propuesta y esta vez, no hubo nada que Fengmian pudiera hacer para posponerla._

− _¿Estás seguro de esto? – le pregunto Fengmian a su mejor amigo._

− _El líder del clan Lan tiene razón – contesto – hemos pospuesto la boda por muchos años._

− _Cierto pero, no debes obligarte a ello si no estás listo._

− _Nunca estaré listo – le aseguro – pero no puedo seguir dándole largas al tema, A−Ren a esperado mucho tiempo para que el compromiso se cumpla y…_

− _Puedes negarte._

− _No podría poner entre dicho la reputación del clan Jiang – le sonrió suavemente._

− _A−Chang._

− _No te preocupes por mí – colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo – porque no me cuentas como van esas propuestas de matrimonio, escuche que la secta Meishan Yu está pensando en hacer una proposición formal._

_Fengmian solo suspiro al notar el cambio tan brusco en la conversación._

* * *

_Lentamente pasaron los días y los preparativos para la boda comenzaron tan pronto como el clan Lan lo había solicitado. _

_El clan Jiang comenzó a vestirse de rojo, colocando adornos, manteles, lazos y otras decoraciones de aquel color, todo para que el discípulo principal de su secta uniera su vida con el segundo maestro de Gusu Lan quien, complaciendo al omega, acepto que la boda fuera en muelle de Loto, a modo de despedida ya que tras la misma, el omega dejaría de ser parte de la secta Jiang y formaría a ser parte de la línea principal del clan Lan._

_Un día antes de la boda. Qiren había salido a dar un paseo por muelle de Loto, tratando de relajarse por los ligeros nervios que estaba sintiendo, encontrándose con su futuro omega en el camino._

− _A−Chang – lo llamo Qiren, acercándose y sentándose al lado del omega._

− _Son más de las nueve ¿no deberías estar descansando? – pregunto sin regresar a verle._

− _Cierto, pero mañana es nuestra boda así que, puedo permitirme un poco de libertad en mi horario para tratar de calmar mis pensamientos._

− _Ya veo._

_El silencio se extendió entre ambos._

_Para el segundo maestro de Gusu, el silencio que inundaba su ambiente nunca se sintió tan pesado ni frio. Antes podían estar sin decir palabra alguna y sentirse reconfortado con la presencia del omega, porque sabía que los pensamientos de este solo rondaban entre su fura boda y próxima vida juntos pero ahora, tras la llegada de aquella alfa a sus vidas, ya no sabía que pensamientos ocupaban la mente del mismo._

− _Qiren._

− …

− _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

− _Adelante._

− _¿Qué esperas de nuestra vida juntos?_

_Lan Qiren enarco una ceja ante la inesperada pregunta._

− _¿Esperas que como omega permanezca a tu lado, obedeciendo todas las reglas, sin opinión propia y quedándome a cuidar a nuestros hijos mientras tu sales a cacerías?_

− _Es lo natural – respondió Qiren sin vacilación – un omega se debe a su alfa, deseo que permanezcas a lado de nuestros futuros cachorros, no tendrás necesidad alguna de salir a cacerías nocturnas, todo lo que necesites te lo proporcionare – declaro regresando a verle – tendrás un vida cómoda, con lujos, sin preocupaciones. No tendrás que recibir órdenes, tú las darás, tendrás sirvientes que te atenderán._

− _A cambio de mi libertad ¿no?_

− _A−Chang._

− _En tu clan protegen a los omegas e incluso salen a cacerías nocturnas – levantándose de su asiento − ¿Por qué deseas que yo no?_

− _Porque toda tu vida recibiste ordenes, teniendo que ir de cacería en cacería para servir a tu clan – imitando al omega y levantándose – quiero que tengas una vida cómoda, sin preocupaciones… Solo tienes que dejarme todo a mí y…_

− _Más bien quieres manejarme a tu antojo – dando un paso atrás – no soy un objeto Qiren, tengo una vida propia._

_Lan Qiren frunció el ceño ante las palabras del omega, las cuales eran muy parecidas a las de aquella alfa, dándose cuenta que los pensamientos de la misma ahora se habían apropiado de la mente de su futuro esposo._

− _Esos pensamientos que tienes ahora son solo producto de la intervención de esa mujer._

− _¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver __Cangse en esto?_

− _¿Aun lo preguntas?, esa mujer te ha metido esas ideas que ahora rondan tu cabeza, nunca en todos los años que hemos convivido jamás objetaste nada de lo que decía y ahora…_

− _¡Ella no hizo nada! – Levanto la voz haciendo que Qiren se sorprendiera aún más – solo me mostro que había más cosas en esta vida, que no siempre debo quedarme callado ante algo que no me parece y…_

− _Y también te enseño que debes levantarle la voz a tu futuro alfa, a darle la espalda a los principios y la moral._

− …

− _Escúchame atentamente Changze, en el momento que tú y yo estemos unidos legalmente, esa mujer jamás volverá a verte ¿entendiste?_

− _¿Piensas prohibirme verla?_

− _Ella no tiene permitido entrar a los recesos de la nube – le indico – así que no podrá verte._

− _Quizás no la vea en Gusu Lan, pero si me la encuentro cuando este fuera no…_

− _Esa mujer no se te acercara._

− _¿Piensas mantenerme como si fuera un prisionero?_

− _Yo no dije eso, simplemente que esa mujer es una mala influencia y en el momento que formes parte del clan Lan, las ideologías de esa mujer irán en contra de nuestras reglas, por lo cual el mismo consejo te pedirá que rompas lazos con esa alfa._

− _Pero…_

− _¿Acaso serias capaz de avergonzar a tu clan natal y al clan que te está recibiendo solo por una alfa deshonesta?_

_El omega no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza ya que, en parte tenía razón, él le debía todo al clan Jiang, gracias a que era el discípulo principal y el destinado de Lan Qiren es que ambos clanes habían aceptado aquel compromiso, uno que le traería beneficios a los mismos. Aquellos sentimientos solo pondrían en peligro la relación de los dos clanes y no quería que eso sucediera._

− _Ya es tarde, mañana es la boda, es mejor que vayas a dormir – dijo dedicándole una última mirada antes de dar la media vuelta para retirarse – buenas noches._

− _Buenas noches – le respondió el omega con tristeza, sintiendo como la impotencia comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo._

* * *

_Cuando finalmente el día de la boda llego, las sirvientas ayudaron al omega a prepararse para la boda, dejando el traje ceremonial que el clan Lan había enviado exclusivamente para él. Un traje rojo con hermosos bordados de nubes y lotos cocidos con hilo de oro._

_Las jóvenes doncellas encargadas de prepararlo sonreían y suspiraban al verlo vestido de aquella forma, comentando lo hermoso que lucía y lo afortunado que era el segundo maestro al contraer nupcias con él, siendo que muchos omegas habían querido conquistarle desde hace años pero Lan Qiren nunca volteo a verlos._

_Aquellas palabras solo hacían que la ansiedad del omega aumentara, quien tenía la intención de escapar de aquel lugar y cancelar la boda pero, el peso de la reputación del clan Jiang y el Lan caía sobre sus hombros ¿Cómo podía tener aquellos pensamientos? _

_Lan Qiren se había fijado en él, en su destinado, importándole poco que fuera un sirviente de otro clan, por muy disimulo principal que fuera, su estatus para el segundo maestro nunca importo, ¿Cómo podía pedirle que cancelara la boda?_

_Además estaba su mejor amigo y líder del clan Jiang. Fengmian siempre lo trato con cariño, nunca lo hizo menos, siempre trato de que fuera como los demás sin importar su rol dentro de la secta. También tenía que pensar en los sentimientos que este le profesaba a la misma alfa que él amaba, ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en cancelar dicha boda?_

_Qiren y Fengmian serían heridos en múltiples formas si escapaba… Debía quedarse y cumplir con aquella boda aunque le rompiera el corazón._

− _Vaya, te ves muy hermoso._

_La voz de su mejor amigo le hizo girarse y sonreírle suavemente._

− _Solo es ropa y… Joyas – respondió con algo de nervios._

− _Puede ser, pero eso no evita que te veas increíble con ellas._

_El omega solo sonrió y bajo la mirada._

_Fengmian al notarlo enarco una ceja y hablo._

− _¿Sucede algo?_

− _No, nada, ¿qué podría pasar? – Contesto con algo de vacilación – solo son nervios por la boda._

− _¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto con inseguridad – si sientes que es demasiado, sabes que puedes decírmelo y cancelamos la boda._

− _¡No! – Levanto la voz con algo de pánico – No tienes que hacerlo, ¿qué dirán los demás?_

− _A−Chang – tomando las manos del omega – sabes que la opinión pública no me interesa, siempre he hecho lo correcto y si en este momento me dices que no quieres continuar con esta boda, iré con el Líder del clan Lan y romperemos el compromiso. No debes sentirte obligado._

_Changze observo con sorpresa a su mejor amigo, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar por las palabras dichas ya que, de alguna forma, había esperado tanto por las mismas, buscando una vía para escapar de aquella boda que le estaba rompiendo el alma._

− _Yo… − sintiendo como las palabas se atoraban en su garganta – Fengmian…_

− _¿Si?_

− _Yo… No… − mordiéndose el labio inferior – Yo… No… No creo necesario eso – dijo finalmente con resignación – solo es la ansiedad, es mi boda y no sé qué esperar es todo._

− _¿Seguro?_

− _Sí – sonriéndole suavemente._

_Fengmian lo observo fijamente unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y soltar un suspiro._

− _Muy bien – devolviendo la sonrisa – solo vine para cerciorarme que todo estaba bien y si no necesitabas algo más._

− _No te preocupes, ya has hecho lo suficiente._

− _De acuerdo – soltando las manos del omega – te veré en el salón._

_El omega asintió y, una vez su mejor amigo salió del cuarto dejo que una solitaria lagrima callera por su mejilla._

* * *

_Lentamente camino por el pasillo que le lavaba al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Cada paso que daba era como una daga que atravesaba su corazón, ya que sus sentimientos y pensamiento no recaían en el alfa que lo esperaba en el altar sino, en una joven cuyo bello rostro aún seguía firmemente plasmado en su mente._

"_Cangse… Sí tan solo fueras tu" pensó mientras era escoltado por cuatro jóvenes doncellas._

_Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, deteniéndose de golpe cuando las doncellas se lo indicaron._

− _¿Que sucede? – pregunto al notar como se habían detenido._

− _Pues… − dijo una de las doncellas._

_Los ojos del omega se ampliaron al percatarse de quien se trataba, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente por ello._

− _Tu…_

− _Hola – saludo la joven alfa − ¿me extrañaste?_

_El omega estaba sin palabras ya que nunca pensó volver a ver a la joven alfa, al menos no el mismo día de su boda._

− _¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin salir del asombro._

− _Bueno… En ocasiones tienes que tomar ciertas decisiones, es por eso que vine._

− _Yo… − el omega trago con fuerza − ¿podrían darnos unos minutos?_

− _Pero maestro Wei… El maestro Lan esta…_

− _Solo, unos minutos por favor – dijo con algo de ansiedad._

_Las doncellas se regresaron a ver entre ellas, asintiendo unos segundos después antes de dejar solos a ambos en el pasillo._

− _Cangse… ¿Por qué volviste?_

− _Porque no podía permitir que la persona que amo cometa el más grande error de su vida._

_El omega amplio sus ojos por la firme declaración antes de bajar la mirada._

− _A−Chang, sé que este compromiso significa mucho, no quieres que ambos clanes terminen odiándose porque desprecies a su segundo maestro._

− _Yo…_

− _Y también se, que no quieres herir a Fengmian ya que él me ama._

_Changze se mordió el labio inferior, ya que cada palabra dicha por la alfa era cierta._

− _Cangse…_

− _No pretendo obligarte – dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos del omega – finalmente es tu decisión si decides continuar con esto o no pero… El amor no es así, nadie puede obligar a una persona a casarse cuando sabe que no es correspondido._

− _Yo…._

− _Changze… ¿Amas a Qiren?_

− …

− _¿Quieres continuar con esta boda? _

− …

− _¿Me amas? – hizo esta pregunta con algo de duda en su voz ya que no estaba segura si había leído bien los sentimientos del omega._

− _Yo… Yo…_

− _Changze – lo interrumpió – si en este momento me dices que no sientes nada por mí y que amas a ese estirado de Qiren, prometo irme para siempre y no volveré a molestarte._

− _Cangse… − sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar la declaración de la alfa._

− _Pero si es todo lo contrario, si sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, no me importaría ir en contra de ambos clanes con tal de tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mi vida._

_El omega sintió como su corazón salto de alegría al escuchar esas palabras y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos._

− _Cangse… Yo… Realmente te…_

− _Cangse Sanren_

_Una voz grave los sobresalto de pronto, haciendo que ambos se giraran para encarar al dueño de la misma, encontrándose con el segundo maestro de Gusu a pocos metros de los dos, con gesto en su rostro que demostraba lo molesto que se encontraba_

− _Qiren ¿qué haces aquí?_

− _¿En serio lo preguntas? – dijo regresando a ver a la alfa – en cuanto las doncellas te dejaron con esta mujer, se apresuraron a informarme de su reunión._

− _Oh, ahora incluso entrenas a la servidumbre para que vigile los pasos de Changze, cada día me sorprende más tu obsesión por él – respondió la alfa con ironía y molestia._

− _Tu… _

_Lan Qiren no perdió tiempo y avanzo los metros que lo distanciaba de ambos para tomar al omega del brazo, jalándolo hacia él y alejarlo de la alfa._

− _¡Qiren! – Exclamo el omega cuando el alfa lo jalo − ¡¿Qué haces?! – Tratando de soltarse del agarre − ¡Suéltame!_

− _Se te pidió que te alejaras y parece que no entiendes – dijo Qiren ignorando las protestas del omega – intentas robar lo que no es tuyo, ¿acaso no entiendes? Él es mío, el destino ya decidió por los dos, debemos estar juntos, somos destinados… Y una alfa deshonesta y sin familia no puede separar lo que ya está escrito._

− _No puedes obligar a Changze a casarse contigo solo porque tú lo deseas, que sean destinados no lo obliga a ello, solo es una opción que los cielos nos marca pero no hay regla ni precepto que obligue a seguirlo… ¿Olvidas lo que es el libre albedrio o esas tres mil reglas te atrofiaron el cerebro? – acercándose a alfa y quedando frente a frente del mismo._

− _Él es mío desde que nació y tú ni nadie me quitaran lo que me pertenece._

_Un fuerte tirón proveniente de su brazo hizo que volteara, encontrándose con un muy molesto Changze, quien se había soltado de su agarre y tenía sus manos convertidas en puños._

− _¿Lo que te pertenece? – Le pregunto el omega − ¡¿soy para ti un objeto que puedes manejar a tu antojo?!_

− _A− Chang._

− _No – dando un paso atrás – No soy un objeto y tú no eres mi dueño ni nada por el estilo como para tener derecho a decir que te pertenezco._

− _Estamos por casarnos, después de eso lo serás._

− _Tu mismo lo has dicho… Pero aun no y aun cuando fueras mi esposo, eso no te da el derecho de verme como un objeto._

_.− A−Chang eso no es lo que…_

− _¿No? ¿Entonces qué es lo que quisiste decir?, ¿acaso mal interprete tus palabras?_

− _Soy tu alfa – le dijo ignorando las preguntas del omega – tu obligación como omega es mantenerte al margen de esta discusión._

− _No, no me mantendré al margen de esto, sobre todo cuando el alfa que se supone era mi destino me quiere manejar a su antojo._

− _Changze…_

− _Aun no somos nada Qiren y está en mi decidir si eso continua así o no._

− _Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien acepto este compromiso y tu deber con ambos clanes es cumplirlo._

− _Es cierto lo que dices, en un principio pensaba cumplirlo, ya que mis sentimientos por ti aun no eran claros pero pensé que con el tiempo podrían cambiar y lograría enamorarme de aquel cuyo destino los cielos unieron con el mío pero… Con cada pelea que teníamos esos sentimientos se fueron borrando, todo el cariño que te tuve comenzó a volverse indiferencia, ya nada quedaba del Qiren que conocí cuando niños, al que tenía a mi lado era un alfa frio, altivo y orgulloso, que anteponía las reglas a los sentimientos, un alfa que me veía como mero trofeo y no como la persona con la que compartiría su vida._

− _¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamo Qiren − ¡Siempre te he amado y protegido!_

− _¿Protegerme? – pregunto el omega con ironía − ¿queriendo encerrarme y no dejar que vea el mundo?_

− _¡No es así! – Repitió – ¡todo es culpa de esta mujer! – regresando a ver a la alfa – ¡es ella la que te ha estado metiendo estas ridículas ideas!_

− _¿Ridículas? – Soltando una pequeña risa – Te equivocas, Cangse jamás influyo en mis ideas, solo me abrió los ojos, enseñándome que hay más de la vida allá afuera de lo que un clan puede darme… Es por esa forma de ser tan alegre, vivaz, libre y sin miedo a expresar sus ideas que yo… − Respirando profundamente antes de quitarse el velo que cubría su rostro − ya no voy a negar lo que siento – alzando la cabeza y conteniendo la mirada de su destinado – La amo – declaro con firmeza – como nunca pensé amar a nadie por lo que, no puedo continuar con esto… No me casare contigo Qiren._

_El segundo maestro al escuchar las palabras del omega se quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de que su rostro pasara de la sorpresa al enojo, girándose sobre sus talones para encarar a la alfa que había provocado todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

− _¡Tu causaste esto! – le reclamo con furia en su voz._

_Cangse salió del asombro que las palabras que el omega había dicho, dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de Qiren._

− _¿Qué? – Pregunto indignada − ¡Yo no cause nada!, ¡por que no aceptas que todo esto fue a causa tuya! ¡Tus ideas y reglas causaron que alejaras a tu destinado no yo!_

− _Eres… − dejando fluir la energía espiritual por todo su cuerpo − ¡¿Aun después de lo que hiciste quieres acusarme de ser el causante?! – llamando a su espada con la que intento atacar a la alfa, siendo interceptado por la hoja de la espada del omega, la cual había convocado sin que ambos alfas s dieran cuenta._

− _¡¿No te das cuenta que haciendo esto me das la razón?! – Le recalco el omega cuando ambas espadas regresaron a sus fundas – Lo siento Qiren… Siento tanto que lo nuestro terminara así._

_Tras decirlo el omega se giró y tomo la mano de la alfa, para jalar de ella suavemente, indicándole con aquel gesto que debían irse, alejándose lentamente del alfa de Gusu Lan._

_Por su parte, Lan Qiren aun molesto por verse dejado por su destinado, saco nuevamente su espada de su funda, reuniendo rápidamente una considerable cantidad de energía espiritual en la hoja de la misma, lanzándola con fuerza hacia la figura de ambos con la firme intención de cobrar tal humillación pero, el ataque fue disuelto cuando la espada de Cangse Sanren se interpuso en el camino._

− _Nunca pensé que fueras tan mal perdedor – dijo la alfa sin alejarse del omega – deberías replantearte todos esos principio que tiene tu clan, ya que no los estas aplicando – le sugirió envolviendo su brazo alrededor del omega – Si realmente amaras a Changze, aceptarías que él no te ama y me eligió._

_Lan Qiren estaba por objetar pero la voz del omega lo impidió._

− _¿Acaso olvidaste tu promesa? _

− …

− _Que si no estaba de acuerdo… Me dejarías ir – le recordó._

_Qiren apretó con fuerza los dientes, ya que no había palabras para replicar lo dicho por el omega por lo que, solo puedo observar como ambos se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaban sin detenerse._

* * *

− Tras eso, nunca lo volví a ver – dijo finalizando el relato – supe que se casó con tu madre por comentarios que llegue a escuchar.

− Eso…

Wei Ying seguía sin salir del asombro que dicho relato le había causado. Jamás imagino que la historia de sus padres fuera esa mucho menos que estuviese relacionada con Lan Qiren. Ahora entendía un poco el por qué el viejo maestro era así, su padre le había dejado el mismo día que se suponía iban a casarse.

− Hay algo que no comprendo del todo.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Sí mi padre lo dejo… − relamiéndose los labios ante la palabra y el pequeño tic que la misma causo en la cien del alfa – digo… Se fue con mi madre… ¿Cómo es posible que no haya rumores de ese hecho? – Enarcando una ceja – digo, era la boda entre dos clanes muy importantes y…

Lan Qiren suspiro profundamente antes de responder.

− No los hay debido a que todo mundo cree que se canceló por mutuo acuerdo.

− ¿Qué?

− Fue lo que dije… Que la boda se canceló porque ambos lo decidimos, que tras años de compromiso nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos sentimientos más allá de la hermandad y que no queríamos tomar un matrimonio que nos haría infelices.

− Usted… ¿mintió? – Pregunto con sorpresa − ¿No hay una regla que dice que está prohibido mentir?

− Fue la única y la última vez que mentí en mi vida – le aseguro Qiren con frustración – Estaba furioso por lo sucedido pero, jamás haría algo que le causara daño a Changze así que… La boda se canceló y cada quien hizo su vida.

− Lo siento, debió ser muy duro para usted ver como su destinado se iba con alguien más.

− ¿Lo sientes? – Pregunto con ironía − ¿puedes imaginarte lo que he sentido durante todos estos años? – respirando profundamente para calmar las emociones que estaba sintiendo – tu madre destruyo mi vida… Me robo al omega que amaba, me humillo el día de mi boda, me hizo mentirle a mi familia y a todo el mundo para que Changze no pagara las consecuencias de lo que provoco.

Wei Ying no pudo objetar ya que, de cierta forma el viejo maestro tenia razones para odiar a su madre después de todo, que te arrebaten el futuro que habías planeado es la peor humillación que una persona podría vivir.

− Le advertí a tu padre que se alejara de tu madre pero nunca escucho, prefirió dejar todo e irse con ella, volviéndose un cultivador deshonesto, lo que provoco que lo mataran en una cacería a la que nunca debió ir solo, cazar ese tipo de bestias sin un clan que te respalde solo puede llevarte a un camino – apretando con fuerza la tela de sus túnicas.

− ¿Usted sabe cómo murieron?

− No del todo – respondió algo más calmado – solo se lo poco que pude averiguar.

− …

− Al parecer estaban casando una especie de bestia cuya energía resentida era demasiado alta para los dos y sabes lo que sucede cuando se subestima el poder de criaturas de esa índole.

Wei Ying bajo la cabeza.

− Tu madre se creía invencible… ¿Y mira lo que causo? – Tomando su taza de té a medio terminar y tomando lo último sorbo – esa noche tu perdiste a tu padre, yo a mi destinado.

Wei Ying solo se mantuvo en silencio al no saber que responder ante aquellas frías palabras.

−Durante años reflexione sobre mis actos – continuo hablando el alfa – reconociendo que tuve algo que ver con que Changze me dejara pero, si no fuera por la mala influencia que era tu madre, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Tu padre estaría vivo y…

− Y yo no existiría por ende, Lan Zhan no hubiese cometido tantos errores ¿no?

Lan Qiren desvió la mirada, indicándole al omega que había acertado.

− ¿Me odia por lo que mi madre causo? – le pregunto sin rodeos – todo el resentimiento que guarda, ¿es porque se enamoraron y al hacerlo eso llevo a la muerte a mi padre?

El alfa no respondió y solo lo regreso a ver.

− ¿Es por eso?

Qiren se mantuvo en silencio y respondió tras unos breves instantes.

− Eres idéntico a ella – dijo de pronto – tienes su misma personalidad y si hablamos de la apariencia – recorriéndole con la mirada – tu cuerpo anterior era su viva imagen.

− …

− ¿Sabes lo que sentí al ver que el hijo de esa mujer estaba en Gusu? – Pregunto con molestia – ¿saber que eras un omega y que era su viva imagen? – Continuo preguntando – temía que rompieras con la paz y armonía de nuestro clan, que engatusaras a uno de mis sobrinos como tu madre lo hizo con mi destinado pero, al ver que Xichen solo te trataba con cortesía y a Wangji no parecías agradarle deseche la idea… grave error de mi parte… Terminaste corrompiendo a mi mejor discípulo, un cultivador que estaba destinado a la grandeza y por si fuera poco, ¡estaba comprometido con alguien más!

− ¡Eso es injusto! – Exclamo Wei Ying − ¡yo no hice nada para que Lan Zhan se fijara en mí!, en todo caso él fue quien me sedujo… − dijo esto último en un débil susurro.

Lan Qiren ignoro el último comentario y continúo hablando.

− Seguiste los pasos de tu madre… Eso es lo único que importa.

Wei Ying trago con fuerza ya que, en parte tenía un poco de razón. Muchas personas que conocieron a su madre, en especial su tío Jiang le habían dicho que era su viva imagen. Su sonrisa, personalidad, su talento para la cultivación y el meterse en problemas constantemente lo había heredado de ella mientras que, de su padre, había heredado sus ojos y ese corazón tan bondadoso y puro que poseía.

Y sobre su esposo… Quizás había causado que no alcanzara todo el potencial que sabe de antemano hubiese tenido de no haberse recluido esos tres años ni mantenerse lejos de su clan para acudir donde el caos apareciera, había interferido en el entrenamiento de su esposo, ya que la finalidad de un cultivador al aumentar su poder, es buscar llegar a la inmortalidad y el hecho de que su esposo decidiera dejar de lado todo eso con tal de esperarlo o esperar el fin de sus días para alcanzarlo en el más allá, a veces le hacía sentirse impotente ante todo el sufrimiento que le causo.

Aun cuando su camino por la cultivación no estaba del todo vedado, juntos se cultivaban y entrenaban así que, la inmortalidad no era algo imposible, quizás difícil para la edad que ya poseían pero, no era algo que les preocupara, si no podían alcanzarla al menos tenían la intención de vivir sus vidas sin arrepentimientos.

Es por ello que entendía el enojo, la impotencia y la frustración del viejo Lan. Ser dejado por alguien más, saber que es persona amada murió y ver como su sobrino dejaba de lado todo lo que aprendió por un omega como él, le había causado esos sentimientos tan negativos, unos que en su mayoría no eran propiamente culpa suya pero que, habían terminado dirigidos hacia su persona solo por los errores del pasado.

− Parte del odio que me tiene puedo comprenderlo, puede que haya sido la causa de todo el sufrimiento de Lan Zhan y no sé cuántas vidas tendré que vivir para poder compensárselo pero… − frunciendo el ceño – si algo comprendí tras escucharlo es que, la mayoría del mismo no iba dirigido a mí sino, a mi madre… Solo está dirigiendo todo ese enojo, rencor y frustración a mí, haciéndose a la falsa idea de que con eso les hace pagar por lo que hicieron en el pasado.

El viejo maestro no respondido y solo desvió la mirada.

− Nunca lo entenderías…

− Cierto, jamás poder entenderlo del todo ya que, jamás odiaría de esa forma al hijo de la persona que supuestamente ame.

Lan Qiren no respondió y se mantuvo en silencio.

− ¿Acaso olvida que no solo soy hijo de Cangse Sanren? – Le pregunto tratando de que sus miradas se encontraran – también soy hijo de Wei Changze, el omega que fue su destinado, la persona que amo y con quien pensó casarse… ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que el alfa que supuestamente le amaba y era su destinado, está tratando de una forma cruel e injusta a su único hijo?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta del viejo alfa pero, algo en su aroma le indicaba que sus palabras lo habían descolocado ya que este había pasado de ser algo agresivo a uno más ligero.

Al percatarse que no obtendría más respuestas ni palabras por parte del alfa, Wei Ying soltó un largo suspiro y opto por levantarse de su lugar, ya no tenía nada ningún asunto que tratar en aquel lugar por lo que, dándole una última mirada hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a salir del recinto.

− ¿Sabe? – Pregunto deteniéndose a unos pasos de la salida – por alguna razón, aun después de todo lo que me ha hecho… No le guardo rencor.

Sintiendo una leve perturbación en el aroma del viejo alfa.

− No niego que quise hacerlo, la forma en como me ha tratado desde que volví de entre los muertos y me case con Lan Zhan han provocado que muchos malos sentimientos nazcan… Sobre todo después de lo sucedido en el juicio y que gracias a ustedes casi pierdo al cachorro que crece en mi vientre – llevando sus manos hacia la pequeña protuberancia de su estómago – pero aun con ello… No puedo odiarle – le aseguro con un largo suspiro – Estoy enojado y algo frustrado con ustedes pero, mi madre me enseño que uno debe ver solo lo bueno de las personas y no guardar malos sentimientos porque eso solo te hace miserable e infeliz – acariciando suavemente su barriga – Usted ha hecho cosas buenas, crio a sus sobrinos como si se trataran de sus propios hijos, llevo a cuestas un clan cuando su hermano se recluyo, ayudo a Xichen cuando se volvió el líder siendo un adolescente…

−… − solo pudo escuchar un largo suspiro por parte del alfa.

− Es por eso que… Le perdono – dijo con suavidad – y espero de todo corazón que use el tiempo que estará recluido en este lugar para reflexionar, para perdonarse así mismo los errores que cometió y para perdonar a mis padres por el daño que le causaron… Porque estoy seguro que ellos le perdonaron antes de morir.

− …

− Buenas noches, maestro Qiren – retomando nuevamente sus pasos hacia la salida del lugar.

− Wei Wuxian – lo llamo el viejo alfa.

−… − deteniéndose brevemente ante el llamado.

− Cuida a ese cachorro.

Wei Ying sonrió levemente y respondió.

− Lo hare.

Y salió del recinto, dejando a Lan Qiren solo con sus recuerdos y remordimientos.

* * *

Cuando las enormes puertas del recinto se cerraron tras de él, sintió como una gran peso se levantó de sus hombros. Finalmente sabía el porqué del odio de Lan Qiren y la razón detrás de toda esa amargura.

Descubrir que sus padres fueron la causa le había dejado un enorme vacío, haciendo que el odio que le tenía por lo sucedido se esfumara por completo. En su vida solo hubo un momento en el que el odio domino su corazón y fue cuando la campaña para derribar al sol comenzó, cuando el resentimiento contra Wen Chado y su padre se arraigaron en su corazón, uno que no se vio diezmado hasta que todos ellos cayeron en la batalla… Es por ello que si comparaba los sentimientos, era imposible que llegara a odiar de esa forma al hombre que había criado a ambos jades.

Era cierto que sus motivos no eran excusa de todos sus actos pero, si algo conocía perfectamente es que a veces por amor cometemos los más grandes errores y en esta ocasión, el amor junto con el rencor, habían sido la causa de todo lo sucedido.

Además, si de algo podía estar completamente seguro es que sus padres no querrían que guardara esos malos sentimientos hacia ese viejo alfa después de todo, ahora eran familia, ya el tiempo se encargaría de hacerle pagar todos sus errores.

− Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba – susurro soltando un largo suspiro – lo mejor es volver al Jingshi y descansar – acariciando su barriga.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sus ojos enfocaron la figura de una persona que no esperaba ver, mucho menos a esas horas de la noche.

− Zewu−Jun.

El primer jade levanto la vista al escuchar su título, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al omega, despidiendo a los discípulos que estaban de guardia para que pudiera caminar y acercarse a su cuñado.

− Buenas noches, maestro Wei – le saludo al llegar a su lado – espero que la discusión con mi tío haya sido satisfactoria ¿pudo resolver las dudas que tenía?

− ¿Cómo fue…? – ignorando las preguntas hechas por el asombro de verle en aquel sitio.

Lan Xichen sonrió y respondió.

− La barrera que protege este sitio fue creada por mí – dijo sin vacilación – solo se tiene permitido el acceso con mi permiso y el único que tiene un jade con el acceso a este lugar sin requerirlo, es mi hermano.

−… − sintiendo como las mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer por la vergüenza.

− Cuando sentí una perturbación en la barrera, intuí que se trataba de usted – dedicándole su usual sonrisa.

− Yo... Lo siento – se disculpó un tanto abochornado por ser descubierto – temía que si le pedía el jade a Lan Zhan…

− ¿Se negara?

− No es un secreto que Lan Zhan sigue enojado por lo sucedido y creí… No quería ser motivo de discusiones… Nuevamente.

− Mi hermano solo está decepcionado con nuestro tío después de todo, atentaron contra su vida y la de su hijo – regresando a ver la pequeña protuberancia del omega – pero él jamás se negaría a permitirle ver al tío sobre todo si necesita hablar con él.

− Puede ser…

− ¿Pudo resolver las inquietudes que tenía con el tío?− volvió a preguntar.

− Lo hice pero, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

− Sí gusta puede contarme mientras lo acompaño de regreso al Jingshi – sugirió el primer jade – a veces una segunda opinión puede aclarar nuestros pensamientos.

Wei Ying se sorprendió por la sugerencia pero, tras meditarlo un segundo sonrió y asintió al ofrecimiento, comenzando a caminar a lado de su cuñado de regreso al Jingshi.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella reunión, donde el pasado en conjunto de sus padres con Lan Qiren le había dejado un nudo en la garganta que por el momento seguía oprimiéndole la respiración y le causaba un poco de gracia al imaginar escenarios un tanto improbables.

− ¿Te imaginas? – dijo acariciando su pequeña pancita y dándole una mordida a la manzana que estaba comiendo – Si mi padre se hubiese casado con el maestro Qiren, probablemente yo terminaría siendo su hijo. Sí los ancianos me odiaban por todo lo que hice, imagínate si Lan Zhan y yo nos hubiésemos enamorado siendo primos… − comenzando a reír ligeramente.

Aquel escenario era algo ridículo y un tanto lúgubre, uno donde su padre aun con su madre presente elegía casarse con el viejo Lan y él terminaba siendo el hijo de ambos lo cual, por consecuencia, haría que fuera el primo de su esposo… Definitivamente agradecía que su madre interviniera así no tendría que arrepentirse de una relación prohibida e incestuosa… Como si eso los hubiese detenido en primer lugar.

− No, definitivamente debo alejar esos pensamientos – se dijo a sí mismo alejando aquellos pensamientos – aunque es divertido imaginar los dolores de cabeza que les hubiésemos provocado – riendo suavemente antes de sentir un pequeño movimiento por parte de su cachorro − ¿qué sucede? ¿Tienes sueño? –Acariciando su pancita − ¿quieres que toque para ti?

Su hijo solo volvió removerse suavemente dentro de su vientre, como si con ello respondiera la pregunta hecha.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo su flauta y tras unos segundos, una hermosa tonada comenzaba a resonar en el Jingshi. Acordes de una canción de amor que en su momento, no lograron llegar a la persona para quien fue escrita pero que, tras mucho dolor, una inesperada resurrección y mutuo entendimiento, ahora era como una declaración diaria del amor que ambos amantes se profesaban.

Ahora esa misma tonada era tocada para su hijo nonato y que, en los últimos días, se había vuelto en su nana favorita.

− Parece que te gusta la canción que tu padre compuso ¿he? – dijo tras dejar de tocar la melodía – seguro que cuando Lan Zhan lo sepa se pondrá muy feliz.

La melodía siguió escuchándose en el lugar durante un par de minutos más, siendo solo interrumpida por la presencia de una segunda persona, cuyo aroma hizo que el omega se sintiera feliz y reconfortado por lo que no tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

− Wei Ying.

El omega bajo su flauta y se giró un poco sobre su asiento, sonriendo dulcemente cuando sus ojos enfocaron el hermoso rostro de su alfa.

− ¡Lan Zhan, volviste!

El alfa sonrió suavemente y recorrió los últimos pasos que lo separaban de su amado omega. Wei Ying se levantó con calma de su lugar antes de sentir como los brazos de su esposo lo envolvían en un acogedor abrazos, envolviéndolo en aquel agradable aroma a sándalo que lo arrullaba con cariño.

− ¿Cómo estuvo la cacería nocturna? – Pregunto con curiosidad al separarse − ¿los chicos se portaron bien?

− Mmm… − tomando asiento e instando a su omega a hacer lo mismo – para ser su primera caza nocturna lo hicieron correctamente.

− ¡Me hubiese gustado estar ahí! – Respondió el omega aunque un movimiento en su vientre le hizo sonreír suavemente – Lo se pequeño bollo, no iré a ninguna cacería hasta que seas un poco mayor – acariciando su barriga – Lan Zhan, ¿sabías que a nuestro bebe le gusta la canción que me compusiste?

Su esposo enarco una ceja al no comprender la pregunta.

− Últimamente ha estado moviéndose y cuando toco la melodía vuelve a calmarse. Supongo que lo romántico viene de familia, por eso a nuestro pequeño bollo le encanta que toque Wangxian* − diciendo el nombre de la canción con algo de malicia.

Lan Wangji solo desvió la mirada, sintiendo un poco de alegría y vergüenza por la declaración, ya que le alegraba saber que su hijo no nato amara la canción que le compuso a su padre omega pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por la forma tan sugestiva con la que su esposo decía el nombre de la misma.

− ¿Tuviste algún problema cuando hablaste con el tío? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema y al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su esposo, supo que lo había logrado.

− ¿Cómo…? – Pregunto con sorpresa − ¿Zewu−Jun…?

Su esposo negó con su cabeza.

− La pieza de jade no estaba en su lugar por lo que intuí que la usarías para visitar al tío y aclarar cuál sea que sean las dudas que tienes con él.

Wei Ying sonrió ligeramente.

− Nunca puedo engañarte – respondió con suavidad – la visita fue bien, supongo.

− …

− Considerando todo lo sucedido en estos meses, que tuviéramos una conversación "civilizada" – enfatizando la palabra con sus dedos – y sin gritos de por medio, es más de lo que hubiese esperado.

− ¿Aclaraste tus dudas?

− Podría decirse que si e incluso me entere de otras cosas que nunca espere conocer.

Su esposo no emitió palabra alguna lo cual le indico que podía seguir.

− Lan Zhan.

− ¿Mmm?

− Tu… ¿Tu sabias que Lan Qiren estuvo comprometido?

Aquellas pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al segundo jade, ya que aquel tema, si bien no era un secreto, muy pocas veces se había plateado en alguna conversación, sobre todo porque se trataba del pasado de su tío.

− ¿Él te lo dijo? – pregunto aun sorprendido por el tema.

− Sí.

− …

− ¿Lo sabias?

Su esposo suspiro y respondió.

− No es un tema que se suela tratar – aseguro – en alguna ocasión cuando era pequeño, escuche a mi tío y otro anciano hablar del compromiso de un discípulo de la secta. Durante la conversación se habló brevemente del compromiso de mi tío con un joven de otro clan pero, se había cancelado en plena boda porque ambos lo decidieron.

− ¿Nunca supiste quien era su prometido?

Negó con su cabeza.

− Era un tema que mi tío no solía tratar así que nunca me atreví a preguntar.

− Además no estabas interesado en un compromiso a futuro ¿no? – concluyo el omega con diversión.

Su alfa no respondió a la insinuación.

− Su prometido… − continuo hablando, siguiendo el verdadero hilo de la conversación – era mi padre.

Los ojos del segundo jade lo regresaron a ver, sorprendidos por lo dicho.

− Mi padre era un omega y su destinado.

− …

− ¿Puedes creerlo? – Pregunto con ironía – mí padre estuvo a punto de casarse con tu tío, de no ser por mi madre… Ellos…

− Wei Ying – atrayendo el cuerpo de su omega para tratar de confortarlo.

− Tu tío le guardo un gran resentimiento a ambos y por ende, ese sentimiento lo canalizo en mí, es por ello que me odiaba… Por ser el hijo de las dos personas que le destruyeron la vida.

− No tienes la culpa de las decisiones que tus padres hicieron.

− Lo sé pero, no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. La llegada de mi madre a sus vidas cambio todo… De no ser por ella, quizás todo lo que sucedió no hubiese pasado y…

− Y yo no te tendría – hablo su alfa, estrechando un poco más el abrazo.

Haciendo sonrojar al omega por la respuesta.

− No los tendría – repitió colocando su mano sobre la barriga del omega – no excuso los actos de mi tío pero, un corazón roto puede provocar que una persona tome el camino equivocado.

− ¿No hay una regla que dice que no deben guardar rencor o resentimiento?

− Existe pero, las emociones humanas son difíciles de comprender.

− En eso tienes razón – le respondió cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el aroma de su alfa lo envolviera − ¿sigues enojado con tu tío?

Lan Wangji se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

− Lo estoy.

− Lan Zhan…

− No le guardo rencor tampoco lo odio, solo…

− ¿Decepción?

Su alfa asintió.

− Comprendo sus motivos y ahora que sé que origino todo ese resentimiento, entiendo por qué todo sucedió de esta manera.

− El no deseaba ver a su sobrino caer en las redes de alguien como mi madre, pero al final no pudo lograrlo.

− ¿Y tú? – Regresando a verle − ¿le odias?

Wei Ying hizo una mueca ante la pregunta.

− No voy a mentirte. Al principio quise hacerlo – bajando la cabeza ante sus palabras – todo lo que paso, lo que nos hicieron y como casi perdemos a nuestro cachorro – abrazando con cariño su barriga – me generaron muchos malos sentimientos hacia tu tío y los demás ancianos – recibiendo una suave caricia en su hombro – pero, tras pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta que no sabía exactamente el porqué de su odio – alzando la mirada y regresando a ver a su esposo – es cierto que cometí muchos errores y que fue gracias a ellos que hice sufrir a miles de personas.

− Wei Ying.

− Te hice sufrir y eso es algo que nunca podre compensarte de todo.

− No tienes por qué… Fueron mis decisiones no tuyas las que causaron todo lo que viví.

− Lo sé pero, comprendo por qué Qiren me odia… Al menos en cuanto a nosotros.

Su esposo solo beso su frente y dejo que continuara.

− Así que, cuando te fuiste con los juniors, tome la oportunidad para ir a verle y descubrir por qué me odiaba tanto, ya que ese sentimiento no podía provenir solo del pasado entre ambos.

− …

− Ahora que sé que ese resentimiento provenía de mis padres… Todos los malos sentimientos se transformaron en pena y tristeza. El maestro Qiren solo estaba perdido en sus viejos rencores, los cuales provocaron todas esas malas decisiones en cuanto a nuestra familia – apoyándose en el pecho de su alfa y aspirando su aroma – además, mi madre siempre me dijo que debía ver las cosas buenas de una persona y dejar las malas, ya que los malos sentimientos solo te volverán miserable, no dejándote avanzar hacia el futuro.

− Es un buen consejo – respondió su alfa.

− Lo único que puedo cuestionarles a mis padres de todo esto, porque tienen culpa también, es que mi padre pudo hablar con Lan Qiren sobre cómo se sentía, estoy seguro que tu tío hubiese comprendido y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido… Al menos la mayoría.

− A veces callamos por amor y eso nos hace tomar decisiones erradas. Estoy seguro que tu padre no lo hizo con mala intención.

− Quizás pero, mira lo que causo – haciendo un puchero – aunque no soy quien para juzgarlos – soltando una pequeña risa − ¿crees que algún día tu tío olvide el pasado y podamos comenzar de nuevo?

− Todo es posible – le respondió − ¿deseas hacerlo? – pregunto, ya que su omega era quien se había visto más afectado de toda aquella situación.

− No lo sé, no miento cuando digo que no le odio – mordiéndose el labio inferior – aún estoy enojado con ellos pero… El viejo Qiren es familia… No deberíamos estar enfrentados entre nosotros. Quizás en algún momento del futuro podamos intentar volver a empezar.

Su esposo le sonrió suavemente.

− Además, estoy seguro que este pequeño querrá conocerle y no me gustaría que viviera en un ambiente lleno de resentimiento.

− Entonces no debes preocuparte. Ahora que sabemos lo que sucedió en el pasado y el impacto que tuvo en nuestras vidas, estoy seguro que podremos superarlo. Puede que al tío le resulte difícil perdonar el pasado y perdonarse así mismo por sus fallas pero, el tiempo es sabio y quizás, algún día, podamos volver a llamarnos familia.

Wei Ying asintió feliz a las palabras de su esposo, acercándose para capturar sus labios y perderse un poco en ellos.

− Espero que los cielos lo permitan.

Ambos sonríen y volvieron a besarse, separándose nuevamente cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del Jingshi los alerto.

− ¿Cuándo dejaran de interrumpirnos? – pregunto Wei Ying con diversión.

Su esposo solo sonrío levemente, dejando un beso en su frente antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta del Jingshi, encontrándose con la figura de su hijo.

− ¡Madre, Padre! – haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

− ¡A−Yuan! – exclamo el omega acercándose a su hijo y envolviéndole entre sus brazos − ¡Finalmente vienes a ver a tu querida madre! – Alejándose un poco para verle de frente – Me has tenido muy abandonado.

− Lo lamento, con la baja de varios ancianos del consejo el trabajo se multiplico.

Wei Ying desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza, ya que la baja de varios ancianos del consejo había sido producto del juicio en su contra, uno que no hubiese tenido lugar de no haber partido a Torre Koi de eso modo.

− ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Wangji al percatarse de la incomodidad de su omega.

− Cierto – metiendo su mano dentro de sus túnicas y sacando un sobre cuyo sello del clan Jin alerto a la pareja – acaba de llegar y está dirigido a ambos – entregándoselo a su padre alfa – Zewu−Jun me pidió que se los hiciera llagar tan pronto fuera posible.

− ¿Ocurrió algo en Torre Koi? – Pregunto Wei Ying intrigado por la carta − ¿Le sucedió algo a Jin Ling?

Sizhui soltó un suave suspiro.

− No estoy seguro pero… - dudando un poco en si debía hablar del tema, aunque al ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de su padre omega volvió a suspirar y decidió comentarlo - en las ultimas cacerías a las que acudí se difundieron ciertos rumores del clan Jin y…

− ¿Que rumores? – pregunto angustiado el omega.

− Decían que probablemente el clan Jin este por cambiar de Líder ya que, el nombre de Li Wang últimamente está llamando mucho la atención.

− Seguramente eso es producto de los ancianos.

− Posiblemente – contesto Sizhui.

Wei Ying regreso a ver a su esposo y tras una mirada, el alfa procedió a abrir el pergamino, comenzando a leerlo en silencio.

− ¿Qué dice? – le pregunto Wei Ying.

− El aniversario del clan Jin se acerca – comento pasándole el pergamino – están invitando al clan Lan a la celebración, la cual se llevara a cabo dentro de dos semanas.

− ¿Una fiesta? – Frunciendo el ceño al no comprender − ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los rumores? – Regresando a ver ambos alfas − ¿crees que los ancianos harán algo ese día?

− Es posible – le contesto su alfa – aunque no deja de ser solo una probabilidad.

− Pero, si los ancianos quieren quitarle el puesto a Jin Ling… ¿No deberían consultarlo con los demás clanes? – Pregunto algo inseguro – sé que es algo interno y que solo les concierne pero, Jin Ling tiene demasiadas conexiones con ellas, ¿no temen a una posible ruptura política de hacerlo?

− Por respeto a esas relaciones deberían tomarles en cuenta pero, si los ancianos encuentran motivos importantes para el cambio y que no ponga en peligro las relaciones políticas con los demás clanes, pueden hacerlo – le aseguro Lan Wangji.

Wei Ying apretó con fuerza el pergamino y trago con fuerza.

− Entonces, solo basta con mostrarles que no deben hacer ningún cambio y que nuestro… − respirando pesadamente – sobrino es los suficientemente capaz de hacerlo – dijo mientras sentía como un mal presentimiento comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Y se terminó!

Finalmente concluí el especial de Qiren.

¿Que sintieron?

¿Creen que el viejo Lan merece el perdón o lo siguen odiando?

Desde mi punto de vista Qiren se dejó llevar por su amargura, dolor y resentimiento. Trato de guardarse todo eso pero al final lo alcanzo y termino lastimando a sus seres queridos. La redención es posible pero no siempre llega, lamentablemente.

¿Qué piensan de la relación de los padres de Wwx?

Trate de apegarme a lo que dijeron, que el papa de Wwx tenía un parecido en cuanto a carácter a Lwj, ya que la mamá era idéntica a wwx y su padre era muy calmado… Aunque no sé cómo me salió jajaja

¿Les gusto que el pequeño bollo duerma con Wangxian de nana?

No pude evitar hacerlo (/-\\)

¿Qué sucederá de Torre Koi?

Sabemos que los ancianos aun quieren que Jin Ling deje de ser el líder.

Debo aclarar algo, y son los tiempos, en la novela no recuerdo que especifiquen en que año se conocieron Lan Qiren y los demás, eso incluye a los padres de Wwx por lo que me invente todo jajaja Así mismo, LQ y WZ se iban a casar a los 22, misma edad en la que se va con la madre de Wwx por lo que entre los 23 y 27 nace Lan Xichen y toda la generación que conocemos.

Sobre el liderazgo del clan Lan, el padre de Lwj se vuelve el líder, al menos en mi fic un año antes de la boda, por lo que se casa con Madame Lan al año siguiente más o menos.

Lo aclaro para que no sientan confusión jajaja

¡Les quiero!

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Términos:**

_**Jiangshi:**__ El Jiangshi o cadáver rígido, es identificado como el zombie chino, ya que son muertes vivientes en estado de descomposición. Según la mitología china, existen varias razones por las cuales un muerto se convierte en un Jiangshi, ya sea por tener una muerte violenta como un asesinato o un suicidio, o porque el difunto no fue enterrado adecuadamente._

_Aunque yo le modifique como regreso a la vida el personaje del fic xD_

_**Wangxian:**__ Por si no lo sabían, es el nombre de la canción que Lwj le compuso a Wwx._


	18. Capitulo XVI

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

"_La mayor parte de los problemas del mundo se deben a la gente que quiere ser importante".- T. S. Elio_

* * *

Con cuidado su cabello era recogido por las hábiles manos de la dama encargada por los ancianos para ello. Una parte del mismo fue sujeta con un pequeño lazo color dorado mientras la otra parte quedo suelta, dejando de lado su habitual cola de caballo por una media coleta, siendo adornada por algunos conjuntos y joyas propias del clan Jin.

Aun no lograba comprender por qué motivo los ancianos dieron la orden de vestirlo y peinarlo con mayor esmero que de costumbre, cambiando su usual peinado, los objetos que portaba incluso su ropa no sería el traje tradicional del clan Jin sino, un traje amarillo con bordados rojos con flores blancas que llegaban hasta sus manos y piernas, con el color verde gua en las orillas y la peonia, símbolo de su clan bordado en el centro del mismo.

Era un traje hermoso, eso no podía discutirlo pero, no comprendía el motivo de usarlo en la fiesta, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños lo obligaron a portar otra ropa que no fuera la túnica usual de su clan. Todo aquello le causaba un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que pasaría en la misma.

Desde que Li Wang había llegado al clan Jin, los ancianos le habían hecho la vida imposible, susurrando a sus espaldas, enviando al alfa a visitas diplomáticas en las que él como líder debía ir, exigiéndole más en los entrenamientos que a los demás discípulos –argumentando que como líder debía ser más exigente con el mismo-, poniendo obstáculos en cada decisión que tomaba respecto al crecimiento del clan, sugiriendo de forma maliciosa cada que tenían reuniones con algún líder de como su clan siempre fue liderado por alfas y que, actualmente tenían a uno que era un prodigio y que seguramente sería un gran líder si se le daba la oportunidad.

Todas aquellas situaciones le hacían sentirse impotente y frustrado, ya que por mucho que deseara hacer algún cambio acerca del consejo y eliminar ciertas facultades del mismo para ya no tener que depender de ellos, no podría por el simple hecho de que era un omega y por decreto del clan Jin –uno elaborado hace muchas generaciones atrás-, solo un líder alfa puede revocar las facultades del consejo, un omega no tenía ese poder por culpa del único que lidero el clan y dejo una muy mala imagen para los siguientes.

Por ello solo podía acatar las órdenes del consejo, aunque anteriormente no lo hacía ya que era el único descendiente que quedaba de la familia principal por ende, podía decidir algunas cosas e ignorar otras más pero, con Li Wang en el medio, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía y no darle motivos al consejo para relevarlo de su cargo, uno que solo tenía gracias a que era el nieto legítimo de Jin Guangshan.

Tras escuchar como la joven encargada de su aspecto le indico que habían terminado, soltó un largo suspiro y alejo aquellos malos pensamientos. No tenía caso seguir con los mismos, debía concentrarse en la fiesta y estar preparado con lo que sea que los ancianos harían en ella.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba el enorme espejo, admirando con asombro su reflejo, sonrojándose suavemente al ver la apariencia que tenía en ese momento.

\- Sin duda heredo la belleza y gracia de Madame Jiang – dijo la mujer, sonriendo suavemente al ver su trabajo terminado – aunque el porte sin duda es de su padre.

Jin Ling se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar el alago de la mujer mayor, sonriendo ligeramente por el mismo.

"_¿Que pensara Sizhui cuando me vea vestido así?"_ se preguntó mientras seguía admirándose en el espejo _"Quizás… ¿Comience a notarme?"_

Todos sus pensamientos comenzaron a enfocarse en el alfa, imaginando su rostro al verlo vestido tan formal y, según palabras de la mujer mayor, tan bello como lo fue su querida madre. Teniendo la ligera esperanza de que su destinado con verlo, comenzara a notarle y se enamorara de él.

"_No, no debo pensar así"_ se dijo así mismo _"es mi destinado, sin duda alguna terminara amándome"_

Respiro profundamente alejando aquellos pensamientos tan negativos y centrándose nuevamente, escuchando un segundo después un par de golpes en la puerta, de donde emergió una joven de la servidumbre una vez la dieron el permiso de hacerlo.

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto regresando a verla.

\- Líder Jin – haciendo una suave reverencia mientras le sonreía – vine a informarle tal como solicito, los representantes de clan Lan han llegado.

\- ¿Sabes quienes acudieron? – pregunto con algo de nerviosismo pero que oculto perfectamente.

\- Entre los recién llegados está el Líder del clan Lan, Hanguang-Jun, el maestro Wei y dos jóvenes discípulos que siempre los acompañan.

"_Seguramente son Sizhui y Jingyi"_ pensó apretando con fuerza sus manos que mantenía ocultas debajo de su túnica.

\- ¿Amo Jin? – pregunto al ver el silencio de su líder.

\- No, nada – respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos y negando con un ademan de su mano – en seguida iré a recibirlos.

La joven asintió y tras una reverencia salió de la habitación.

Por su parte, Jin Ling se contempló unos instantes más en el espejo, respiro profundamente y se giró sobre sus talones, emprendiendo el camino hacia donde los recién llegados le esperaban.

* * *

Con cuidado tomo la mano que su esposo le ofrecía para salir de la barca que lo transportaba, respirando profundamente el aire de torre Koi y feliz de finalmente volver a aquel sitio tras lo sucedido hacía más de tres meses.

Viajar de aquella forma nunca fue su predilecta, sobre todo cuando podía volar por los cielos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposo pero, debido a su estado, la sanadora había sido muy estricta en ese punto. No podía viajar sobre una espada hasta tres meses después de dar a luz por lo que, habían hecho todos los preparativos para que el viaje en barca fuera lo más cómodo posible.

Algo que agradecía ya que la mayor parte del mismo se la pasó dormido en brazos de su esposo, siendo arrullado por la marea que mecía la barca.

\- No entiendo por qué no usaron sus espadas para volar hasta aquí – dijo el omega dirigiéndose hacia su cuñado e hijo – Lan Zhan me hubiese hecho compañía durante todo el viaje – dibujando una suave sonrisa – se hubiesen evitado el aburrido paseo que dimos en barca.

\- Maestro Wei, ¿Por qué piensa de esa forma? – pregunto Xichen con un sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué?, usualmente un cultivador viaja en su espada por lo que, intuí que viajar como una persona común les resultaría aburrido… Yo lo hice.

El primer jade solo sonrió mientras negaba despacio con su cabeza.

\- Ciertamente, viajar de una manera diferente a la acostumbrada puede resultar tedioso pero, esta fue una experiencia que compartimos como familia por lo que no veo inconveniente en volverlo hacer.

\- Zewu-Jun tiene razón – secundo Sizhui – aun cuando la manera de viajar fue impuesta por la sanadora, fue una experiencia agradable.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Apoyo Jingyi – además, la meditación es un buen ejercicio durante los viajes largos.

El omega solo soltó una pequeña risa al ver el ambiente tan relajado que emanaban los tres, incluyendo su esposo, lo cual no era nada raro, algo que le hizo pensar que los Lan –incluyendo a su hijo que era un Lan por crianza- tenían una paciencia infinita y encontraban el lado amable de las cosas.

"_A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo alguien tan revoltoso como yo, termino casándose con una familia tan paciente y recta?"_ rio el omega al ver el panorama entre su familia.

\- Sera mejor entrar – sugirió Wangji al ver finalizada la pequeña conversación entre su familia.

\- Wangji tiene razón, entremos.

Tras un asentimiento de todos, comenzaron a caminar, siendo detenidos por una voz conocida.

\- Maestro Wei – dijo una voz proveniente de la balsa.

El omega se giró y parpadeo un par de veces al percatarse de la situación.

\- Cierto – dijo Wei Ying – Wen Ning no puede entrar a Torre Koi.

Desde lo sucedido en el templo de la diosa hacía más de cinco años, el general fantasma se mantenía alejado de los grandes clanes, no por que hubiese una ley que prohibiera hacerlo sino, por que muchas personas seguían odiándole o temiéndole, creyendo en esas viejas historias donde decían que si te topabas con él, tu vida terminaría en ese momento.

Si muchos vieran a Wen Ning, sentado en esa balsa, comiendo semillas de loto –un regalo de Jiang Cheng por sus antojos- y esperando una respuesta de su parte, nadie creería que se trataba del famoso general fantasma. Después de todo, no todos conocían al verdadero Wen Ning, quien era, como algunos juniors decían, un rollito de canela, tan dulce que no dañaría una hormiga, a menos que esta estuviera a punto de asesinarte.

\- Wen Ning – lo volvió a llamar acercándose a la balsa - ¿Por qué no vigilas los alrededores? – Pregunto con una suave sonrisa – el día de hoy la mayoría de los clanes asistirán por el aniversario del clan Jin, así que no sería sorpresa que algunas personas algo molestas con el anterior líder quieran aprovecharse y hacer alboroto.

\- Como usted diga maestro Wei – respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza y abandono la balsa.

\- No dejes que te vean – le recordó.

Wen Ning asintió con su cabeza y dio la media vuelta, comenzando a correr para desaparecer un instante después en el horizonte.

\- A veces me gustaría que no tenga que esconderse – susurro el omega antes de girarse y caminar hacia su esposo nuevamente - ¿nos vamos?

Su esposo asintió y retomaron el camino al interior de Torre Koi.

* * *

Con calma subieron los escalones de Torre Koi. El único sonido que se lograba percibir a excepción de las aves, eran las constantes quejas que Wei Ying emitía al ser cargado por su alfa mientras subían la enorme escalinata.

\- Lan Er ge ge... No tienes que cargarme, puedo caminar y subir las escaleras solo.

\- La sanadora fue muy estricta en que no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, subir las escaleras te cansara y corres el riesgo de caer.

\- ¿Me crees tan torpe?

Su alfa no respondió y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! – exclamo el omega al percibir una muda afirmación de su alfa.

\- No recordaba lo ruidoso que es el maestro Wei – comento Jingyi - ¿siempre son así?

\- Solo cuando padre hace algo que a madre no le agrada – respondió Sizhui – aunque se ha vuelto habitual, desde que madre esta embarazado la sanadora y padre se han vuelto muy protectores con él.

\- Pues siendo el imán para los problemas que es, es normal que se preocupen, sobre todo ahora con su embarazo.

Sizhui solo rio ante el comentario tan acertado de su compañero.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, aunque solo era interrumpido por las protestas de su padre omega, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Una vez subieron todos los escalones y estuvieron en la cima del lugar, el segundo jade bajo a su muy molesto omega, quien seguía reclamando la forma en como fue llevado.

\- Lan Zhan, puedo caminar solo – le recalco – estoy embarazado no discapacitado.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que algo malo les suceda a ambos – murmuro Wangji – Ustedes son mi vida, Wei Ying.

Las mejillas del omega se tiñeron de carmín ante la sincera declaración, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente y toda la indignación que vivía se esfumara de pronto.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! – abrazando por la cintura a su esposo y ocultando su rostro sobre el pecho del mismo -¿Que dije sobre que debes avisarme cuando digas algo así? – Pregunto con algo de vergüenza – hasta que muera de un ataque al corazón.

\- No mueras – le susurro, correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Pues no me digas cosas así sin aviso!

\- Tal parece que se acabó la discusión – susurro Jingyi con una sonrisa al ver la escena tan vergonzosa protagonizado por sus mayores – definitivamente Hanguang-Jun sabe cómo manejar al maestro Wei.

Sizhui solo asintió y mantuvo la sonrisa.

Ver pelear a sus padres por pequeñeces siempre hacía que su corazón latiera felizmente. Verles interactuar de aquella forma le recordaba que las relaciones no eran perfectas, que siempre habría problemas, que por muy pequeños que estos fueran podrían resolverse si cada uno ponía de su parte, sin olvidarse nunca de la comunicación ni la confianza.

Aunque sus padres aún tenían dificultades en cuanto a la comunicación pero, definitivamente era algo en lo que trabajaban constantemente.

"_Espero algún día tener algo como lo que ellos tienen"_ pensó el joven alfa sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡¿Ni dos minutos y ya estás haciendo una de tus escenas?!

La atención de todos los presentes fue captada por una voz familiar, ampliando sus ojos por la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al dueño de la misma.

\- ¿Jin Ling? – pregunto Wei Ying al no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Qué? – le respondió su sobrino, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por las miradas llenas de sorpresa que lo regresaban a ver.

\- ¿En serio eres tú?

\- ¿Quién más seria?

Todos contemplaban con sorpresa la figura del joven omega, ya que estaban acostumbrados a verle portar siempre el uniforme de su secta acompañado de su habitual coleta pero, en aquellos momentos dicha forma había desaparecido, dando paso a un hermoso atuendo del color del clan Jin mientras su larga cabellera estaba suelta, salvo los accesorios que llevaba en el mismo.

Tener tantas miradas sobre su figura incomodo al omega quien se sonrojo furiosamente por las mismas, respondiendo con algo de brusquedad por la vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Tengo algo en la cara?!

\- ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que… - respondió Wei Ying regresando a ver a su esposo como buscando la palabra correcta que describiera lo que estaba pensando.

Jin Ling se mantuvo en silencio esperando una respuesta, ya que la incomodidad seguía en el aire, una que fue disuelta por la tranquila voz del líder del clan Lan quien, al ver que nadie parecía poder hablar correctamente, decidió intervenir.

\- Creo que lo que el maestro Wei intenta decir es que nos sorprendió el día de hoy Líder Jin – aseguro Xichen con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es así?

\- Lo es, no todos los días podemos apreciar su belleza.

Jin Ling no respondió y solo sonrió con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Cierto… ¡Zewu-Jun tiene razón! – Agrego Wei Ying agradecido con su cuñado por la intervención - ¡Sin duda alguna heredaste la belleza de mí de mi Shijie! – sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al mencionarla.

\- ¡Es obvio! – Respondió desviando la mirada -¡Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, es natural que siendo su hijo heredara su belleza!

Wei ying sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba el brazo de sus esposo y lo apretaba con fuerza.

\- Pero cambiando de tema – dijo respirando profundamente – sus aposentos están listos, pueden ocuparlos en el momento que lo requieran – dirigiendo fugazmente su mirada hacia las dos jóvenes doncellas que estaban algunos metros tras de él.

\- Tomaremos la palabra – hablo Xichen, regresando a ver a su hermano, quien solo asintió con su cabeza – Joven Líder Jin, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría indicarme si el líder del clan Jiang ya están en Torre Koi? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Mi tío está en sus aposentos, si gusta pueden acompañarlo.

\- Agradecería el gesto.

Jin Ling asintió y con un ademan de su mano hizo que una de las jóvenes se acercara a ellos.

\- Acompaña a Zewu-Jun a los aposentos del líder del clan Jiang.

\- Como ordene.

Xichen regreso a ver a su hermano y demás familiares.

\- Los veré en la fiesta – dijo ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos - ¿Nos vamos?

La joven sonrió y se giró para emprender el camino hacia el interior del edificio.

Una vez el primer jade desapareció de su vista, Wei Ying soltó una suave risa.

\- Se nota que estaba impaciente por ver a mi hermano.

\- Wei Ying – lo reprendió su esposo.

\- Oh, vamos, deja que me divierta - le contesto – además, tu y yo sabemos que el hermano Xichen jamás haría algo como lo que nosotros hacemos "todos los días" – riendo suavemente al ver el color carmín en las orejas de su esposo.

Su esposo se mantuvo en silencio, algo que hizo reír al omega.

"_Lan Er ge ge, eres tan fácil de avergonzar" _pensó para sus adentros.

La sonrisa en su rostro se mantuvo durante unos instantes más antes de percatarse de la mirada de Jin Ling sobre su persona, girando su cabeza para enfocar la figura del mismo.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Ha?

\- Él bebe…

\- Oh… - llevando su mano hacia su abultado vientre – Si, lo está… Ambos lo estamos.

Jin Ling se le quedo viendo unos segundos, recordando fugazmente el momento en el cual se enteró de la condición de su tío Wei.

* * *

_Aquel día Jin Ling había visitado muelle de Loto, en un intento de escapar de las constantes quejas que los ancianos tenían sobre su manera de dirigir el clan, además de que no tenía ánimos como para seguir escuchando los halagos que estos le dedicaban al hijo de su difunto tío._

_No es como si odiara a su primo al contrario, por muy sorprendente que pudiera ser, ambos habían congeniado, no negaba que algunas veces tenían sus desacuerdos pero, fuero de ellos, Li Wang había resultado un mejor familiar que la mayoría del clan Jin. _

_¡Incluso le caía mejor que el odioso de Jin Chan!_

_Era cierto que la constante sombra del consejo y su intento de cambiarlo como líder siempre estaba presente pero, hasta esos momentos, debía aceptar que su nuevo primo había resultado una gran ayuda para él, al menos en ciertas tareas que por su falta de tiempo como líder, a veces le eran imposibles de hacer._

_Por ello estaba en muelle de Loto, para alejarse de toda ese constante estrés… Al menos por unas horas._

_\- Joven Jin Ling – dijo una doncella de la servidumbre al verle entrar._

_\- ¿Dónde está mi tío?_

_\- El líder Jiang se encuentra en su despacho – le respondió la joven mujer si gusta, puedo avisarle de su llegada y…_

_\- No hace falta – le respondió rápidamente – iré a verle personalmente._

_\- Joven amo, espere... Es que el líder esta…_

_Ignorando las palabras de la joven doncella, Jin Ling avanzo por el lugar con la intención de ver a su tío, importándole poco el regaño que este le daría una vez ingresara a su despacho pero, antes de que pudiera dar a conocer su presencia, las voces de su tío y el segundo jade lo detuvieron._

_\- ¿Y cómo sigue ese idiota?_

_\- La sanadora indico que está mejorando, la condición de ambos aun es algo inestable pero, el tratamiento y el reposo harán que se recuperen sin secuelas a futuro._

_\- No puedo creer lo que sucedió, si Hanguang-Jun no hubiese llegado, ambos…_

_\- Pero lo hizo y mi hermano ha estado al pendiente de ellos desde entonces._

_\- Supongo que tanta tranquilidad le ha cobrado factura, ¿ha comenzado a impacientarse y hacer berrinche?_

_\- Veo que conoces al maestro Wei._

_\- Crecí con él, ¿lo olvidas?_

_El primer jade soltó una suave risa antes de contestar._

_\- Ha estado quejándose un poco sobre el hecho de estar acostado la mayor parte del tiempo sin ningún pasatiempo que lo distraiga de su reclusión obligatoria._

_\- Quizás así aprenda a decir las cosas y no callarlas – menciono con molestia el omega – si hubiese sido sincero con todos nosotros, tanto el como el cachorro no estarían esa situación._

_\- ¡¿Cachorro?!_

_Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito tras de ambos, girándose rápidamente para encontrarse con la figura de Jin Ling, quien tenía un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro por la reciente noticia._

_\- ¡¿Tío Wei esta embarazado?! – pregunto nuevamente con la sorpresa marcada en su voz._

_\- ¡¿Que carajos haces aquí?! ¡¿Que no te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?! –lo interrogo su tío con molestia._

_\- ¡No es mi culpa que tengas la puerta abierta! – Respondió Jin Ling – además, no me cambies el tema – cruzándose de brazos - ¿Tío Wei esta embarazado?_

_Jiang Cheng guardo silencio, pensando seriamente en si debía responder aquella pregunta. Si bien el embarazo de su hermano no era un secreto que debían mantener bajo llave, el revelarlo implicaría tener que decir que sucedió con él en Gusu y el por qué tiene que mantenerse en reposo constante… Aunque podrían simplemente inventarse algo y zanjar el tema pero, conociendo la buena salud, energía y buen cultivo que actualmente poseía, el tener un embarazo de alto riesgo para un omega como él, sería difícil de creer._

_Por lo que simplemente regreso a ver al primer jade, en busca de ayuda para sobrellevar la situación._

_\- Tal como escucho Joven líder Jin – confirmo Xichen – el maestro Wei se encuentra en cinta – respuesta que hizo que su pareja ampliara los ojos por la misma._

_\- Oh… Vaya… Eso explica algunas cosas – aseguro Jin Ling, recordando algunos eventos un tanto extraños mientras permaneció en torre Koi – mencionaron que ambos no están bien… ¿Les sucedió algo?_

_La pareja regreso a verse entre ellos, como buscando una forma de responder a aquella incomoda pregunta, mientras Jin Ling esperaba con expectación la respuesta de ambos._

* * *

Aquella conversación no había resuelto las dudas sobre el repentino embarazo de su tío Wei, mucho menos la explicación algo vaga que ambos le habían dado respecto a su instable condición. Lo único que habían comentado es que su tío había tenía un accidente en Gusu y eso afecto a su reciente embarazo, uno del que no tenían conocimiento hasta que sucedió la precaria situación.

Durante esos meses no se le permitió visitar a su tío Wei por órdenes de la sanadora del clan Lan, algo que lo había hecho entristecer, ya que quería saber de él personalmente –algo que nunca diría en voz alta- pero, verlo de pie frente a él, con aquella usual sonrisa y despidiendo ese brillo que solo un omega poseía cuando estaba en cinta, hacía que aquel sentimiento de tristeza se esfumara.

"_Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme"_ pensó sin dejar de ver el abultado vientre de su tío.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Wei Ying al sentir la intensa mirada del más joven sobre su vientre - ¿Quieres tocarlo?

-¡¿He?! – Exclamo el omega, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la pregunta.

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Entonces por qué me miras tan fijamente?

\- Pues… Porque es difícil verte así de voluminoso cuando siempre tuviste una figura delgada.

El ambiente se tornó algo denso tras haber dicho aquella palabra y, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando su tío comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¿Tío Wei?

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Encima de lo mucho que preocupo por ti?! – Dijo indignado el omega, girándose para ver a su alfa - ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Jin Ling me dijo gordo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El segundo maestro de Gusu se acercó a su omega y rodeo su cintura con su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo para abrazarlo suavemente.

\- No lo estás, nuestro hijo está creciendo – estrechándolo amorosamente – es normal que tu cuerpo cambie.

\- ¿Aun así me amas? ¿Aunque este así de gordo, haga berrinches y me la pase comiendo?

-Mmm…

\- ¡Lan Zhan! – escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

Jin Ling solo rodo los ojos ante la escena tan dramática que su tío estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a descansar? – pregunto el alfa una vez el omega se tranquilizó.

\- ¡También quiero comer! –alzando su rostro sin ningún rastro de lágrimas en el mismo.

"_Que rápido cambia de humor"_ pensó Jin Ling.

\- Líder Jin – lo llamo Lan Wangji – debemos retirarnos.

\- Sí, claro… La doncella los acompañara a sus aposentos.

El segundo jade asintió y emprendió el camino a lado de su omega, quien se giró para hacerle una mueca a su sobrino por lo sucedido.

"_¿Y él es el adulto de los dos?"_ se preguntó un tanto aturdido por lo sucedido antes de verlos desaparecer en el interior del edificio.

\- A veces olvido los cambios de humor tan repentinos que tiene el maestro Wei – dijo Jingyi.

Haciendo que Jin Ling se sobresaltara por su repentina declaración.

"_Había olvidado que estaban aquí"_ Pensó girándose para enfocar tanto a Sizhui y Jingyi.

\- Es producto de su estado – respondió Sizhui – en algunas ocasiones suele aventar las cosas del Jinshi cuando tiene antojos y no se lo cumplen.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Alcohol y Chile?

Sizhui solo sonrió por lo dicho.

\- Madre siempre proclama que una vez dé a luz, volverá a beber y comer chile tanto como pueda – le aseguro, haciendo que Jingyi riera por su respuesta.

\- ¿Nadie le ha dicho que después de eso, viene la etapa de lactancia del cachorro?

\- Pues…

\- Deberían recordárselo – hablo Jin Ling, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos de forma brusca – podría beber o consumir algo que sea dañino para el cachorro y transmitírselo a través de la leche.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes? – pregunto Jingyi, algo molesto por la interrupción.

\- Es conocimiento básico, cualquier persona con algo de educación conoce eso.

\- ¿Que quisiste decir con eso?

Ambos comenzaron nuevamente a discutir, algo habitual entre ambos omegas cada vez que convivían entre ellos.

Situación que hizo suspirar a Sizhui quien, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado desde que eran más jóvenes, ahora las discusiones tenían un tinte diferente, muy diferente a simples diferencias de ideas.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se posaron en Jin Ling, algo que no había podido evitar desde que los recibió. Nunca pudo negar que el omega era hermoso, desde que se conocieron era una verdad que jamás ignoro. Jin Ling tenía una piel blanca, ojos dorados, largo cabello color ébano y un perfil tan fino que pocos omegas tenían actualmente pero, con aquella túnica y accesorios en el cabello, la belleza de este solo había aumentado, por lo que era imposible no volver a verlo y sentirse cautivado por el mismo.

"_Definitivamente, Jin Ling siempre ha sido un omega muy hermoso"_ pensó Sizhui para sus adentros sin dejar de verle.

Una mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Jin Ling quien regreso a verle, ignorando completamente a Jingyi.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto un tanto inseguro.

\- ¿He?

\- Me has… Me has estado mirando y, pensé que tendría algo malo en la cara o algo así.

\- No, claro que no es solo que… - respondió un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Me veo mal?

\- ¡No, para nada!

\- ¿Entonces? – presionando un poco a alfa y acercándose a él.

\- Es que te vez…. Bueno… - regresando a ver a varias partes de lugar como buscando una respuesta adecuada.

\- …

"_Hermoso… Es como te ves"_ pensó Sizhui sin dejar de observar al omega, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por ese pensamiento e incómodo por la intensa mirada que Jin Ling le dedicaba mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Uno que no llego al verse interrumpidos por la voz de Jingyi.

\- ¿Que como te vez? ¡Te ves como una mujer! – dijo el joven omega aguantándose las ganas de comenzar a reír fuertemente.

\- Jingyi – lo llamo Sizhui a modo de advertencia, aunque agradecido por romper la tensión del momento.

\- ¿Qué? – Regresando a ver al alfa – es la verdad, con esa túnica, maquillaje y joyas pareciera una doncella cuya reunión pre-matrimonial se estuviera llevando a cabo.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! – Jin Ling llevo sus manos hacia la empuñadura de su espada –la cual estaba bien oculta entre tanto pliegue de tela que lo cubría- con la intención de desenfundarla y atacar al otro omega.

\- Lo que escuchaste o es que, ¿tanta ropa y cosas en tu cabello no te dejan escuchar bien? – respondió sin dejar de reír.

\- Tu… ¡Definitivamente quieres morir!

\- Dudo que tanta tela te dejen moverte si quiera.

\- Tu…

Jin Ling estuvo a punto de sacar su espada e arremeter contra el otro cuando la cálida mano de Sizhui se posó sobre la con la que apretaba la empuñadura de su espada, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente antes de regresar a verle.

\- Me disculpo por el comentario de Jingyi – alejando su mano de la ajena – estoy seguro que no lo dijo en serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que…! – callando de pronto cuando la mirada de Sizhui lo regreso a ver, pidiéndole sin palabras que no continuara con ello – pero lo parece – murmuro entre dientes y cruzándose brazos.

\- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido – haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa – Jingyi recibirá el castigo correspondiente a la falta cometida.

\- ¡Sizhui!

\- Nos retiraremos a nuestro aposentos – dijo girándose sobre sus talones para irse junto a Jingyi a sus habitaciones.

Pero antes de que diera un paso más, la mano de Jin Ling lo detuvo al tomar la tela de su túnica. Sorprendido por la acción giro la cabeza para enfocar el rostro del omega, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de este, indicando sin palabras que deseaba hablar con él.

\- ¿Sizhui? – lo llamo Jingyi.

\- Adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo – le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Jingyi se le quedo viendo unos segundos, un tanto confundido por la situación pero, tras meditarlo se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, retomando sus pasos hacia el interior del edificio.

Tras cerciorarse que su compañero se hubiese ido, Sizhui regreso a ver a Jin Ling, un tanto nervioso por la situación que aún existía entre ambos.

\- Jin Ling…

\- No respondiste mi pregunta – hablo con timidez.

\- ¿Ha?

\- …

Sizhui trago con dificultad, sintiendo la incomodidad volver a instalarse en su cuerpo, intentando buscar una forma de responder sin que el otro pensara algo que no era.

\- Pues…

\- …

\- Eres hermoso Jin Ling – respondió sinceramente.

\- Sizhui – sonrojándose suavemente por la respuesta.

\- Incluso mi madre lo dijo – tratando de que la situación no tomara un rumbo diferente – no llegue a conocer a madame Jiang pero, mi madre ha hecho cientos de dibujos de ella y, puedo asegurar que era muy hermosa.

\- …

\- Sin duda alguna, heredaste su belleza – respondió dedicándole una suave sonrisa - Eres hermoso Jin Ling, eso nunca lo he negado.

\- Sizhui…

El silencio se extendió entre ambos.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hacer comentario alguno.

El corazón de Jin Ling comenzó a latir rápidamente producto de las palabras del alfa. Miles de sensaciones comenzaron a invadirlo, la felicidad y la vergüenza eran unas de ellas pero, en vez de alejarse y soltar algún comentario un tanto sarcástico para evadir la situación, lo alentaron a dar un paso adelante y tomar la túnica del alfa entre sus manos para acercarlo a él, inclinar su rostro, cerrar sus ojos y probar aquellos labios que solo en una ocasión pudo probar, todo por un arranque de celos.

Al menos lo intento… Ya que una vez el alfa vio las intenciones del mismo, alzo sus manos para tomar los hombros del omega y alejarlo suavemente.

\- ¿Sizhui? – pregunto con algo de confusión al verse alejado de aquella forma.

\- Lo lamento Jin Ling pero…

\- ¿Por qué lo lamentas? creí que tu…

Sizhui respiro profundamente.

Sabía que Jin Ling se había creado una mala idea cuando percibió su mirada. Ciertamente, lo hermoso que era el omega nunca le fue indiferente, era una verdad que nunca se negó y que siempre tuvo presente, verlo vestido de aquella forma lo había deslumbrado al punto de que no pudo apartar la mirada del mismo por unos minutos pero, todo era producto de verle vestido de aquella forma tan diferente a la usual. Por lo que, no era su deseo el que su destinado –por qué lo era- se imaginara cosas entre ellos que nunca podrían llegar a suceder.

Definitivamente debían aclarar el mal entendido que un persistía entre ellos o nunca podrían continuar con sus vidas sin que la de uno afectara a la del otro.

\- Tenemos una plática pendiente – le recordó, haciendo que el omega frunciera el ceño.

\- Lo sé – respondió de forma brusca.

Sizhui se percató en ese momento del cambio tan brusco en el aroma del omega, algo que le indico que el mismo se había puesto de mal humor por recordarle aquel tema pendiente.

\- Debemos hablar Jin Ling.

\- ¿No estábamos haciendo eso?

\- Sabes a qué me refiero.

Jin Ling le desvió la mirada.

\- Te veré después de la fiesta y hablaremos de ello – intentando encontrar la mirada del omega.

\- …

\- Jin Ling.

\- …

\- Tenemos que hacerlo y lo sabes.

Sizhui suspiro al darse cuenta que no conseguiría nada, mucho menos cuando el omega estaba de mal humor, negándose a responderle.

\- Te veré más tarde.

Haciendo una reverencia antes de girarse y marcharse del lugar.

Por su parte Jin Ling apretó con fuerza sus manos, molesto por lo sucedido y frustrado por que el alfa que amaba seguía negándose a aceptar su destino juntos.

* * *

Con calma acariciaba la superficie de su abultado vientre, transmitiéndole con aquel toque todo el amor que le tenía al pequeño cachorro que crecía en su interior. Aun no podía creer lo feliz que era, tenía un esposo que lo amaba con locura, un hijo –aunque no tenía su sangre- que lo admiraba y amaba, un hermano que se preocupaba por el –aunque siempre le gritaba- y un cachorro que dentro de algunos meses más podría tener entre sus brazos… Toda esa felicidad le era inconcebible.

Había causado tanto dolor con sus decisiones, muchas personas habían muerto por su mano cuando eligió el camino de la energía resentida –aun cuando tuvo sus razones-, su esposo sufrió verle caer en él y morir por el mismo, su hijo adoptivo casi muere por ello... Y ahí estaba, felizmente casado a la espera de su cachorro.

Lo único que empañaba esa felicidad era el paradero de su primogénito y la angustia de saber que Jin Ling podría ser ese bebe, lo consumía lentamente cada día que pasaba.

\- Pequeño bollo, espero pronto podamos descubrir la verdad – murmuro sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

\- Wei Ying.

El omega levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con su esposo, quien había regresado de las cocinas y dejaba la bandeja con alimentos sobre la pequeña mesa.

\- ¿Es para mí? – pregunto con entusiasmo.

\- Mmm…

Wei Ying sonrió abiertamente, levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia su esposo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Nos consientes demasiado – dijo aspirando profundamente el aroma sándalo que su esposo despedía - ¿Cómo entraste a las cocinas? – Pregunto levantando la cabeza - ¿Jin Ling te concedió el permiso?

\- Mmm… Dijo que ahora que estas embarazado seguramente tendrás antojos a mitad de la noche y no quería que algo malo le sucediera al cachorro así que nos concedió el permiso.

"_Así que sí estaba preocupado por nosotros"_ pensó Wei Ying _"¿Que le costaba ser más sincero?"_

Tras aquel fugaz pensamiento, ambos tomaron asiento. Lan Wangji tomo los platos de comida que había traído y los coloco enfrente de su omega quien unos instantes después, comenzó a comerlos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Le falta chile – susurro el omega.

\- Sin picante

El omega hizo un puchero ya que sin el picante la comida usualmente le sabia un tanto insípida, aunque los jugos y caldos de verduras le sabían bien –intuía que su cachorro tenía que ver-, los alimentos del clan Jin eran mucho más sazonados que en Gusu por lo que creyó poder probar algo de esa comida pero, con la intervención de su alfa, eso quedo totalmente descartado.

Unos minutos después de haber terminado de comer y que su amado alfa recogiera los platos vacíos, un súbito sueño se apodero de él, soltando un largo bostezo.

\- Lan Zhan, tu bebe y yo tenemos sueño.

\- Acabas de comer – dijo cercándose su omega – les hará daño si te duermes.

\- Pero…

\- Solo espera unos minutos.

\- Entonces quédate conmigo en la cama para que no me duerma.

Lan Wangji sonrió suavemente a la solicitud y tomo en brazos a su omega, para llevarlo a la cama y sentarse ambos en ellas.

\- ¿Sabes? – Le pregunto dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su alfa – volver a ver a Jin Ling fue un tanto difícil.

\- ¿Por eso estabas angustiado?

Wei Ying sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la de su esposo.

\- Lo notaste.

\- Mmm…

\- Es solo que… Descubrir lo que el pavo real hizo, lo que ese diario insinúa… Sigo dándole vueltas al mismo tema ¿Y si Jin Ling es nuestro cachorro? ¿Y si él bebe de mi hermana murió realmente? ¿Que pensara Jiang Cheng si resulta ser verdad? ¿Y Jin Ling?

Su alfa lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando que sus feromonas inundaran la habitación para reconfortarlo.

\- Lan Zhan.

\- No debes angustiarte por eso, aún no hemos confirmado que lo que dice ese diario sea verdad.

\- ¿Crees que el pavo real se arrepintió?

\- Posiblemente, al no contar con más información no podemos emitir un juicio ni sacar conclusiones que podrían ser un error.

\- Lo sé, es posible que al final no hiciera nada y mi sobrino se curara pero, este mal presentimiento sigue en mi pecho, como si tratara de decirme algo y… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un suave beso fue depositado en su frente – Lan Zhan…

\- No te angusties, le hará daño al cachorro.

\- …

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con mi hermano.

\- ¿Quieres decirle?

\- Mmm… Es lo mejor, quizás él pueda darnos una mejor perspectiva sobre lo que descubrimos.

\- Tienes razón, aunque eso significa hablarlo también con Jiang Cheng – estremeciéndose levemente ante tal escenario - aun cuando sea una simple sospecha, estoy seguro que discutiré con él.

\- Lo resolveremos – le aseguro su alfa – por ahora solo preocupémonos por la salud de nuestro cachorro – ganándose una suave sonrisa por parte de su omega – si Jin Ling es o no nuestro hijo… El tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Xichen había olvidado como se sentía poder probar los labios de su pareja, sostenerlo fuertemente entre sus brazos y rodearlo con su aroma como suyo, impidiendo que alguien más que no fuera él, percibiera aquel delicioso olor a loto que su omega despedía, ocultándolo con su propio olor a gentianas y sintiendo que solo así, demostraba quien era el dueño del líder del clan Jiang.

Hacía dos meses que no veía al omega, solo habían podido comunicarse a través de cartas ya que, la destitución de los ancianos, la reclusión de su tío, la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de los discípulos –entre ellos su sobrino- la falta de su hermano en la cacerías –ya que se había dedicado a cuidar a su omega- a las cuales algunas veces tuvo que ir personalmente y las propias responsabilidades del omega en Yunmeng, les impidió reunirse hasta ese momento por lo que, ese instinto de posesividad que tenía –y nunca creyó tener- había florecido nada más volver a ver a su pareja.

A veces se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo vivir sin él tanto tiempo?, si su sola presencia despertaba cada instinto que dormitaba dentro de él.

\- Xichen – susurro el omega tratando de apartarse del alfa – Oye… Xichen – correspondiendo el beso suavemente antes de apartarse nuevamente – Me besas como si no me hubieses visto en años…

\- Fueron dos meses – aseguro estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Por eso mismo lo digo, solo fueron dos meses – frunciendo levemente el ceño – no me voy a ir, tranquilízate.

\- ¿No te gusta que te bese?

\- No dije eso – le aseguro – solo… Ve más lento. Aun no estamos casados ¿lo olvidas?

\- ¿Nos imaginas casados?

\- Yo… - sonrojándose furiosamente - ¡Solo dije que no estamos casados así que, controla tus feromonas! – apartándose bruscamente por la vergüenza – No necesitas marcar territorio, se cuidarme solo.

El primer jade conocía eso, sabía perfectamente que el omega era capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, no por nada había logrado levantar el clan Jiang sin ayuda de nadie y regresarle el esplendor de antaño pero, eso no evitaba que cierto instinto de posesividad apareciera en él. Estaba consiente que no debería sentirse así, debía atesorar y cuidar al omega que tenía su corazón pero, ese sentimiento lo seguía a cada paso que daba el cual, solo se vio intensificado por la lejanía.

\- Lamento si te incomode – respondió el alfa – es solo que… Estos meses lejos de ti, me demostraron lo mucho que te amo A-Cheng.

Jiang Cheng no respondió y solo se sonrojo por la sinceridad del alfa.

\- Tratare de tranquilizarme pero…- estrechando el cuerpo del omega entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello – te extrañe.

Jiang Cheng suspiro y correspondió el abrazo.

\- Yo también.

-…

\- Te extrañe Xichen.

El alfa alzo su cara y enfoco el rostro del omega, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento al ver que no era el único que había añorado al otro. Tras meditarlo acuno el rostro del omega y capturo sus labios, volviendo a besar aquella boca que tanto había extrañado.

Una vez que se separaron, un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando la vergüenza apareció en el cuerpo del omega y hablo para disfrazarla.

\- ¿Tuvieron algún problema en su viaje?

\- Ninguno – respondió con calma – el maestro Wei durmió la mayor parte del viaje por lo que no tuvimos inconvenientes con su embarazo.

\- Ya veo… Me alegro escuchar eso, con esa forma de ser que tiene para toparse con los problemas.

\- Ambos están bien, la sanadora se ha encargado de ello.

\- Lo sé – sentándose frente a la pequeña mesita y sirviendo un poco de vino.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto sentándose en frente.

\- Sí, solo estoy…

\- ¿Estresado?

\- Manjar el clan, cuidar de Jin Ling y ayudarle con esos vejetes, el embarazo de mi tonto hermano…

\- ¿Los ancianos siguen hostigando a Jin Ling? – Pregunto con preocupación – la última carta que enviaste mencionaste que han estado persuadiendo a los demás.

\- Esos viejos hacen comentarios poco agradables cada que pueden, alagando al hijo de ese … - respirando profundamente ante la mirada de Xichen – tratan de poner a ese alfa por encima de mi sobrino y Jin Ling tiene que tragarse todo eso para no verse mal ante los demás…

\- Por lo que sé, Li Wang ha sido de mucha ayuda para Jin Ling.

\- Lo es, no lo niego pero…

\- Temes que por un descuido le quiten el puesto.

\- Es el hijo de mi hermana y de Jin Zixuan, él y Wei Ying son la única familia que me queda… Tengo que cuidarlos.

\- Y lo haces.

\- A veces creo que no lo hago bien.

\- A-Cheng… Proteges a tu familia lo mejor que puedes, lamentablemente ambos deben tomar decisiones y, si llegan a errar para eso estamos los hermanos o tíos – sonriendo suavemente.

\- Y de eso tenemos suficientes.

Xichen rio suevamente por el comentario.

\- No te lamentes, si algo ocurre estaremos a su lado… El maestro Wei tiene a toda la familia Lan y Jiang detrás de él si algo sucede con el cachorro, al igual que Jin Ling, quien no solo cuenta con nuestro apoyo sino, también con el respaldo de los demás clanes.

Jiang Cheng solo suspiro por lo dicho.

\- Sin olvidar que Jin Ling ha sido uno de los líderes más sensatos y capaces que ha tenido el clan Jin en las últimas décadas.

\- Por supuesto que sí, heredo la inteligencia y la astucia de mi hermana para lidiar con los problemas… Y sin duda alguna es mejor líder que su abuelo.

* * *

Finalmente la tarde había caído y con ello, la fiesta comenzó.

Los invitados de los diferentes clanes convivían alegremente dentro del salón más grande que Torreo Koi poseía, el alcohol era servido, la música se escuchaba por todo el recinto, las risas la acompañaban así como uno que otro tema que era discutido entre los mismos, chismes y comentarios subidos de tono en algunas ocasiones, indicio de que la bebida ya estaba surtiendo efecto.

"_¿Escuchaste el rumor?" _

"_¿El qué?"_

"_Dicen que Zewu-Jun y Sandu Shengshou…"_

"_Dicen que los vieron muy acaramelados en Yunmeng hace algunos meses"_

"_Bueno, que esperaban se trata de un Lan, si el patriarca Yiling conquisto al segundo jade, era lógico que el líder del clan Jiang no se quedara atrás"_

"_Escuche que el patriarca esta embarazado pero, hasta ahora no se ha dejado ver"_

Y un sinfín de habladurías llegó a los oídos del líder del clan Jiang, quien apretó con fuerza la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos, al punto de casi romperla.

\- A-Cheng… Tranquilo – lo llamo la suave voz del primer jade.

\- ¿Acaso no te molesta que hablen así? – pregunto irritado el omega.

\- Ciertamente, no es de buena educación hablar a espaldas de otro pero, no son mentiras como tal así que… Mientras no perjudiquen la imagen de terceros o provoquen problemas, no veo por qué deba molestarme por ellos.

\- No sé cómo lo haces.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ser tan paciente con… Todo – tomando de un sorbo el contenido de su copa.

\- Ser paciente te ayuda a pensar las cosas con calma, sobre todo cuando hay problemas que podrían agravarse si se toman decisiones en el calor del momento. Una mente fría es lo mejor y, los rumores o habladurías de la gente no deberían ser motivo para perderla.

Jiang Cheng admitía internamente que el primer jade tenía razón pero, eso no evitaba que los comentarios fuera de lugar lo molestaran. Ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde.

\- Dejando de lado eso, ¿Dónde están?

\- …

\- Nuestros hermanos, ya deberían estar aquí.

\- El maestro Wei había tomado una siesta por lo que no deben tardar en llegar.

\- Duerme mucho.

\- Es normal en su estado – contesto sin dejar de sonreír – Y hablando de ellos – haciendo que el omega volteara la cabeza hacia la dirección que el alfa le indicaba.

Su hermano venia sujetando el brazo de su alfa, portando pulcramente la túnica del clan Lan junto con la cinta con bordados de nube sobre su frente, un signo de que pertenecía al dicho clan.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ambos, no por la peculiaridad que representaba ver al ex patriarca Yiling vistiendo los colores del clan Lan sino, por el pequeño bulto que se dejaba aprecia debajo de la túnica. Hecho que hizo que varios susurros se dejaran escuchar en el lugar.

"_Es el patriarca Yiling… "_

"_Los rumores eran ciertos, está en cinta"_

"_Dicen que es un embarazo delicado y por ello ha estado en reclusión en Gusu Lan"_

"_Después de todo lo que hizo, sería un milagro que ese embarazo llegue a término"_

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño y regreso a ver la joven mujer que había dicho el último comentario, haciendo que esta se ruborizara y ocultara su rostro tras su abanico.

\- Hermano – hablo Wangji haciendo una reverencia junto a su omega al llegar a lado de ambos.

\- Wangji, Maestro Wei – asintió al saludo de ambos – espero hayan descansado correctamente.

\- Mmm…

\- Claro que lo hicimos, considerando que solo duermo y como… ¡Oh, comida! – dijo tomando asiento y acercándose el plato de panes al vapor que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Oye, eso es mío! – exclamo Jiang Cheng.

\- Lo siento, culpa a tu sobrino de esto – menciono comenzando a comer.

"_Tú eres él siempre ha comido demasiado, no culpes al cachorro"_ pensó Jiang Cheng viendo como su hermano devoraba los panes al vapor.

Después de algunos minutos y tras terminarse cuanto alimento le era llevado a la mesa, Wei Ying sintió un pequeño retortijo en su parte baja lo cual le hizo levantarse de su asiento, provocando que tanto su hermano como los hermanos Lan se preocuparan.

\- ¿Wei Ying?

\- ¿Maestro Wei?

\- ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto Jiang Cheng.

\- Si… Solo que…

\- ….

\- Tengo que ir al baño – soltando una ligera risa.

Haciendo que los tres soltaran un suspiro por la falsa alarma que habían tenido.

Su alfa hizo el movimiento de levantarse de su asiento pero, fue detenido por su esposo.

\- Iré yo solo.

\- Wei Ying.

\- Lan Zhan… El baño está a pocos metros de aquí…

\- …

\- Si algo ocurre, te avisare.

Al ver que su esposo no decía nada más, Wei Ying le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al baño, perdiéndose un segundo después entre la multitud.

\- Ese idiota, siempre hace que uno se preocupe por él – dijo Jiang Cheng.

\- No sería el maestro Wei si fuera de otra forma.

\- Mmm…

Mientras los tres continuaban hablando –aunque Lan Wangji solo contestaba con alguno que otro sonido- Wei Ying camino por el lugar buscando la ubicación donde se encontraban los baños. Una figura familiar hizo que se detuviera de golpe, una que hacía años que no veía personalmente y de quien solo tenía información gracias a su cuñado.

\- ¿Nie Huaisang?

El nombrado se tensó al escuchar la voz que lo había llamado, girándose lentamente para enfocar al dueño de la misma, tragando con dificultad una vez estuvo frente a frente al otro omega.

\- Wei-Xiong… Cuanto tiempo.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Veo que… Los rumores eran ciertos – abriendo su abanico y ocultando parte de su rostro - Hanguang-Jun debe estar feliz por su futuro cachorro.

\- Lo es.

La tensión en el ambiente era obvia y por muchas razones.

Desde lo ocurrido en el templo de la diosa de eso hace más de cinco años, ambos habían mantenido distancia, no porque hubiera odio o resentimiento entre ambos, simplemente que tras la muerte de Meng Yao, los secretos descubiertos y otros más que se quedaron guardados, no había razones para retomar una amistad que se fracturo por las decisiones del líder del clan Nie.

No podía negar que estaba agradecido con él, todo el elaborado plan que había realizado para vengarse, fue la causa de su resurgimiento y cuya segunda vida le había traído nada más que felicidad a lado de Lan Wangji –aunque aún había baches en sus vidas- pero, así como sus acciones trajeron sucesos inesperados, también trajeron tristezas en la vida de los demás.

Su cuñado se recluyo por culpa de las acciones de su hermano jurado y había sido su mano la que termino con su vida…. Incitado por el menor de los Nie.

Qin Su había terminado con su vida cuando se enteró de todo los crímenes que su esposo había hecho. Aunque lo que la orillo del todo hacia el suicidio fue enterarse que eran hermanos.

Y un sinfín de sucesos que el menor de los Nie había creado, a consecuencia de su venganza.

Aunque el tema más controversial entre ambos y por el cual su esposo prefería se mantuviera alejado de él, era el pasado en común que unía a Mo Xuanyu con Nie Huaisang.

Aquel tema era un secreto que solo ellos tres conocían.

La razón del por qué Nie Huaisang se había acercado a Mo, no fue solo porque veía en él un huésped lo suficientemente dispuesto para traer de vuelta al temido patriarca Yiling sino, por que este último resulto ser su destinado y cuyo vinculo fue usado a favor de su venganza personal.

Aquel descubrimiento le causó sorpresa e intriga porque, ¿qué tan desesperado debía sentirse Huaisang como para utilizar a su destinado en pos de concretar su venganza? ¿No le importo sacrificar a su alma gemela?

Nunca sabría si los sentimientos de Huaisang por Mo fueron genuinos o solo los fingió para continuar con sus planes pero, al menos por parte de Mo, este si comenzó a manifestar sentimientos por el primero, los cuales plasmo en aquel viejo diario que encontró cuando revivió.

Al principio no sabía de qué alfa hablaba, ya que la mayoría eran imponentes, con fuertes feromonas que te robaban el aliento y el que Mo describía en su viejo diario era… Todo menos eso. Lo detallaba como hermoso, amable, con voz frágil pero concisa, una figura menuda y que provenía de un prestigioso clan.

Ninguno de los clanes que él conocía tenía a un alfa así hasta que, las furtivas miradas que Huaisang le enviaba cada que se cruzaban durante su búsqueda de su "querido amigo", es que lo descubrió… Y se sintió mal por el omega que había caído en la treta de quien se supone era su destinado.

Era por ello que su esposo le pidió mantenerse alejado del menor de los Nie, no por que creyera que fuera débil ni mucho menos pero, estaba seguro que Huaisang de algún modo se arrepentía de lo que hizo y verle usando el cuerpo de Mo se lo recordaba constantemente, sobre todo cuando había tenido algunos problemas con su aroma y el de Mo, el cual aún no se había difuminado del todo y temía que ese aroma perturbara al alfa, provocando que hiciera algo que terminara lastimándolo.

Aun cuando trato de rebatir aquella petición, no encontró modo de hacerlo ya que, Nie Huaisang había resultado ser tan o más manipulador que Meng Yao por lo que, si pudo realizar un acto de venganza tan bien calculado ¿qué le impediría hacerle algo por poseer el cuerpo de su difunto destinado?

Aunque con las actividades tan demandantes que Nie Huaisang poseía como cultivador en jefe y las cuales lo han mantenido alejado de ciertos eventos –salvo las reuniones que debe mantener con los demás clanes o festejos de gran importancia- dudaba que tuviera tiempo como para planear algo de esa índole.

Por eso encontrarlo en aquella fiesta lo había sorprendido ya que, imagino que como era costumbre, no acudiría personalmente y enviaría a algún emisario en su nombre, lo cual resulto en un error de su parte.

\- Ser cultivador en jefe es bastante desgastante por lo que se – hablo Wei Ying – creí que un emisario del clan Nie sería el invitado pero me sorprende verte aquí hoy.

\- Es el aniversario del clan Jin – respondió observando de arriba abajo la silueta del omega – no podía negar la invitación y por ello acudí.

Ambos contuvieron la mirada, incapaces de desviarla para no sentirse indefensos ante el otro pero, tras unos instantes, la mirada del menor de los Nie vacilo y termino desviándola.

"_Debe resultar difícil para ti verme y no arrepentirte de lo que le hiciste a tu destinado ¿no? _Pensó Wei Ying sin apartar la mirada del rostro del alfa.

Tras unos instantes pudo notar como la mirada de Huaisang retorno hacia su rostro, bajo un poco el abanico y abrió la boca un par de veces, como intentando decir algo pero las palabras le resultaban difíciles.

Finalmente los ojos del menor de los Nie se ampliaron cuando cierto aroma conocido se hizo presente y alzo su abanico, ocultando nuevamente su rostro y desviando la mirada.

\- Wei Ying.

El omega se giró para encontrarse frente a frente a su alfa.

\- ¡Lan Zhan! - regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su alfa - ¿viniste a buscarme?

\- Mmm… No regresabas.

\- Lo siento es que… - mirando de reojo al menor de los Nie.

\- Líder Nie – hablo Lan Wangji, acercándose a su omega para atraerlo hacia él y rodearlo con su aroma.

\- Hanguang-Jun – respondió Huaisang, percibiendo como el segundo jade estaba marcando su territorio al cubrir el cuerpo de su omega, algo que le hizo tragar con fuerza.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre los tres, aun cuando la música y las risas de los invitados los rodeaban, para ellos no existía otro sonido más que el de sus propias respiraciones.

\- Debo retirarme… Tengo… Tengo cosas que hacer y la fiesta aún no termina – titubando mientras hablaba - Hanguang-Jun, Wei-Xiong.

Tanto Wei Ying y Lan Wangji asintieron a sus palabras.

Nie Huaisang les dedico una última mirada antes de alejarse y perderse entre los invitados.

\- Eso fue incomodo – soltando un largo suspiro al sentir como la incomodidad era levantada de sus hombros – nunca espere encontrármelo.

\- Wei Ying.

\- No me mires así – regresando a verle – no es como si buscara toparme con él, solo fue casualidad.

-…

\- Deja de beber vinagre, sabes que soy tuyo y nuestro cachorro es prueba de ello – acariciando levemente su barriga.

\- Es mejor mantener las distancias.

\- ¿Desconfías de él?

\- ¿Tu no?

\- Pues… - respiro profundamente, hecho que confirmo la respuesta a la pregunta hecha – ante todo el mundo sigue mostrando esa sonrisa y fingiendo que no sabe nada pero… Nosotros sabemos la verdad.

\- Mmm…

\- Lo que me sorprende es que todos alaben el buen trabajo que ha desempeñado como cultivador en jefe, pero se quejan de la forma no tan firme que tiene cuando alguien le reclama alguna decisión que tomo, aun cuando esta tenga buenos resultados… ¿Cómo es que nunca vi a través de esa fachada?

\- Es mejor volver, nuestros hermanos están preocupados – ignorando el parloteo del omega.

\- Oh, cierto… - olvidando por completo el tema y recordando la razón de por qué estaba ahí – tengo que ir al baño.

Lan Wangji contemplo a su omega.

\- ¿Qué?, era verdad cuando dije que tenía que ir.

Su alfa soltó un largo suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

\- Vamos.

\- ¿Me acompañaras?

\- Mmm…

\- Lan Zhan… No estarás pensando en cosas sucias ¿verdad? – riendo pícaramente.

Lan Wangji solo suspiro antes de tomar la mano de su omega, jalando de ella para que comenzara a caminar en dirección a los baños, mientras pensaba internamente que se había casado con un bello demonio vestido de ángel.

* * *

\- La sencillez no es parte del clan Jin, ¿no crees? – pregunto Jingyi admirando la forma tan elegante y ostentosa con la cual el salón había sido adornado.

\- Siendo el clan más grande en toda la región, es obvio que lo demuestren, sobre todo en su aniversario – respondió Sizhui.

\- Lo sé pero, no sientes que es un tanto… ¿Exagerado? – Haciendo una mueca por ver tantos colores, flores y telas en el lugar – incluso las mesas fueron adornadas de esa forma.

\- Son sus costumbres y no debemos juzgarlas.

Jingyi resoplo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Nuestro clan nunca ha celebrado de esta forma.

\- El clan Lan nunca lo ha hecho por qué no lo ve necesario, ya que para celebrar no necesitamos adornos ni presumir lo que tenemos, lo importante es celebrar como la familia que somos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Jingyi.

Él era de las pocas personas que conocía el verdadero origen de Sizhui, del parentesco que lo unía al general fantasma, como siendo niño de no más de tres años había sido cuidado por el ex patriarca Yiling, para ser adoptado no mucho después por el segundo jade.

Sabía que aunque su mejor amigo no lo decía a menudo, recordaba con algo de tristeza a la familia que perdió en el primer asedio a los túmulos funerarios y, que la pregunta de cómo pudo ser su vida si la guerra no hubiese comenzado flotaba en su cabeza, no porque no amara su actual condición ni al clan que lo crio… Simplemente, era una pregunta que siempre existiría en el aire.

\- ¿Aun te lo preguntas?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Si todo hubiese sido diferente y el clan Wen siguiera existiendo… ¿Cómo hubiese sido tu vida?

\- Pues… Creo que eso es algo que todo huérfano se pregunta alrededor de toda su vida – respondió algo abatido por los recuerdos – pero, si me dieran a escoger, no cambiaría nada.

Ambos rieron suavemente.

Sizhui enfoco el rostro del omega sin apartar la vista, haciendo que este último se sonrojara levemente por la misma y su corazón latiera rápidamente.

\- Sizhui… ¿Sabes?, sé que sonara un tanto drástico pero… Me alegra que no seas un Wen, al menos no criado como uno…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque de otra forma, no nos hubiésemos conocido.

-…

\- Digo… Tal vez sí o quizás no, ya sabes, la guerra y todo, el clan Lan quizás hubiese tenido más bajas de las que tuvieron y… Muchos murieron…

Sizhui comprendió lo que su mejor amigo trataba de decirle, si la guerra la hubiesen ganado los Wen, muchos clanes hubiesen sido eliminados o, algunos de sus miembros serian torturados y asesinados para evitar otra revuelta… Quizás Jingyi, su padre y tío…

\- No pienses en eso – dijo Sizhui tomando las manos del omega – él hubiera no existe, lo importante es el ahora… Además, estoy seguro que, aunque hubiese sido un discípulo del clan Wen, definitivamente te hubiese conocido y… Seriamos amigos.

\- Sizhui.

"_Y definitivamente te hubiese amado como lo hago ahora"_ pensó el alfa sin soltar las manos del omega.

Jingyi contemplo el rostro del alfa unos instantes, sorprendido por la respuesta del mismo así como el fuerte agarre que este mantenía sobre sus manos.

"_¿Las manos de Sizhui siempre han sido así de cálidas?" _se preguntó el omega mientras su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente.

\- Jingyi…

\- Tienes…. Tienes razón – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – seguramente aun seriamos amigos.

\- Mmm…

Ambos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no notaron la intensa mirada de Jin Ling. Quien había estado buscando a su tío Jiang Cheng por el lugar, pero jamás imagino encontrarse a su destinado tomado de la mano con aquel omega, hecho que lo irrito en sobre manera.

\- Según mi tío, los Wen eran conocidos por ser creídos, manipuladores y odiosos – intervino Jin Ling, haciendo que ambos rompieran el contacto entre sus manos y lo regresaran a ver – si Sizhui hubiese sido criado por ellos, seguramente sería alguien totalmente diferente.

\- Jin Ling – murmuro Sizhui, percibiendo la molestia y frustración en el aroma del omega.

Jingyi frunció el ceño por la brusca intervención del otro omega y contesto.

\- Estas hablando de la familia principal, Sizhui perteneció a la familia del general fantasma, por lo que sin las enseñanzas del clan Lan, seguramente sería una buena persona.

Ambos omegas se enfrascaron nuevamente en una discusión, algo que estaba frustrando a Sizhui, ya que no había ocasión en donde los dos se encontraran y no pelearan como ahora. Razón por lo que decidió intervenir y calmar los ánimos.

\- Pensar en lo que pudo ser solo genera pesar y conflictos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar las vidas que tenemos ahora – dijo haciendo que ambos lo regresaran a ver con el ceño fruncido, se vieron de reojo entre los dos y desviaron la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

"_Al menos dejaron de pelear"_ soltando un largo suspiro.

Fue en ese momento que los ancianos ingresaron al lugar y captaron la atención de todos los invitados.

Jin Ling con algo de molesta, tomo ese instante para alejarse ya que como líder del clan Jin, debí estar cerca del consejo aunque eso significase dejar a su destinado con aquel omega que tanto le desagradaba.

* * *

Los aplausos de los invitados no se hizo esperar, el líder de los ancianos sonría sutilmente y asentía a las palmas que le eran dadas por su llegada. Camino suavemente por el lugar siendo seguido por los demás ancianos del consejo del clan Jin, hasta que llegaron al podio donde todos se detuvieron y encararon a la multitud.

\- Agradecemos el recibimiento y esperamos que estén disfrutando el festejo – hablo el líder de los ancianos con una sonrisa en su rostro – En nombre de todos los integrantes del clan Jin, les damos las gracias por acudir a esta celebración, en donde festejamos la fundación del mismo – colocando un gesto sereno en su rostro – no niego que desde que nuestro clan se fundó, hemos tenido buenos y malos momentos, eventos que casi ocasionan nuestro colapso – haciendo que todos recordaran los hechos de hace cinco años – pero, estos últimos años la paz ha sido benevolente con nosotros y nos ha dotado de una enorme prosperidad que, sin el apoyo de todos ustedes nunca hubiese sido posible.

"_Y seriamos más prósperos si no me bloquearan cada que trato de hacer algo que nos beneficiaria"_ pensó Jin Ling con molestia.

-Pero, si hay algo que agradecemos a los dioses sin duda alguna, es la de habernos confiado a un joven líder como lo es el joven Jin Rulan.

"_¿Qué?"_ Pensó, frunciendo el ceño por las extrañas palabras del líder del consejo.

Notando que no solo él se había sorprendido por las palabras del hombre mayor. Todos sus familiares enarcaron una ceja a causa de ellas.

\- El joven Jin Rulan ha demostrado ser un líder capaz e inteligente, ha sabido escuchar los consejos de sus mayores para no cometer los errores de sus antecesores.

"_Esto no me agrada, esos viejos nunca me elogian de esa forma_" tratando de encontrar sentido a la extraña amabilidad del consejo _"¿Que están planeando?"_

Por su parte, Wei Ying se llevó su mano hacia su pecho, donde sintió como su pecho se apretaba fuertemente.

"_Otra vez ese mal presentimiento"_ pensó el omega, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su alfa a quien solo le regalo una sonrisa por el silencioso apoyo de este.

\- Es justamente por eso, que tras mucho pensarlo y meditarlo a conciencia, llegamos a una decisión que definitivamente, hará que nuestro clan prospere y recupere a futuro todo el esplendor que fue robado por las malas decisiones de los anteriores líderes.

Todos los invitados se regresaron a ver entre ellos, preguntándose entre ellos que era lo que los honorables ancianos habían decidido.

\- Como todos saben – continuo hablando el líder del consejo - los omegas del clan Jin han cumplido la edad adecuada para ser cortejados y los hijos de líderes importantes así como discípulos de diferentes sectas, han solicitado audiencias para poder conocerlos y, si es posibles, considerar a futuro prometedoras uniones matrimoniales – muchos de los presentes rieron por lo bajo o se sonrojaron por la mención del suceso – es por ello que, al pensar en el futuro, nos dimos cuenta que, llevar la carga del liderazgo puede ser agotador para una sola persona, sobre todo cuando se es tan joven.

Algunos invitados regresaron a ver a Jin Ling, quien se sintió un tanto incomodo por las intensas miradas que estos le enviaban.

\- Es por ello – dijo el anciano captando nuevamente la atención del público – que siempre se ha visto como símbolo de fuerza y apoyo la unión de dos personas.

Aquello último envió un fuerte escalofríos por la columna de Jin Ling.

"_No estarán hablando de…" _ampliando sus ojos por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

\- Para fortalecer la estabilidad de nuestro clan, quien mejor para tomar el puesto que aquel que porta la sangre de la rama principal – sonriendo de forma complacida – Nos complace anunciar que nuestro líder, el joven Jin rulan será comprometido con el joven Li Wang, un alfa de gran calibre, cuyo cultivo hará que sus futuros descendientes sean unos prodigios y el clan prospere a dimensiones nunca antes vistas.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, sorprendido por el sorpresivo anuncio del compromiso de ambos jóvenes, sobre todo porque los mismos tenían pocos meses de haberse conocido mientras que, por su lado, Jin Ling se encontraba frio e inmóvil por la noticia de su posible futuro matrimonio.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola Lectores!

¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron?

Sé que un mes pareció mucho tiempo pero, el mismo vuelva y nos volvemos a ver nuevamente.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sé que quizás no fue lo que esperaban pero, solo es el inicio por lo que no podía ir rápido con la trama, ni darles mucha información o los volveré loc s

Trate de ir lento pero seguro en la trama.

En esta parte veremos los problemas que tiene Jin Ling y… Como afectara el secreto del bebe Wangxian en la vida de todos pero, eso se verá conforme pasen los capítulos.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Cómo vieron a Jin Ling?

Lo hicieron vestir elegantemente, con cabello suelto, joyas y todo el numerito. Ya saben, es la secta Jin así que, todo debe ser pomposo y muy costoso.

¿Les gusto las escenas Wangxian?

Lo sé, fueron pocas, pero no puedo centrarme tanto en su romance ni el nuevo cachorro, sobre todo cuando los problemas de Jin Ling inician pero, esos son desvergonzados así que habrá mucha miel entre ellos.

Y aclarando, no lo hicieron en el baño. Es cierto que Lwj le vale el exhibicionismo y lo hacen como conejos donde sea pero, Lwj tiene clase, y si lo va a hacer en cualquier lugar al menos que sea en un lugar digno de ello… El baño de los Jin no lo es jajaja

¿El trio de los Juniors?

Bueno, seria dos Juniors y un discípulo mayor, ya que Sizhui ya es mayor de edad jajaja

Jin Ling sigue aferrado a que Sizhui lo ame, Sizhui sigue amando a Jingyi y hablara con Jin Ling para dejar las cosas en claro y Jingyi… Bueno, él tiene conflictos, digo, su mejor amigo ya casi no está con él y ahora lo del cortejo…

Veremos cómo se desenvuelve esto.

¿Xicheng?

Esos dos se aman pero JC es un tsundere que no acepta que lo mimen tanto aun cuando quiera que lo hagan jajaja

¿Wen Ning?

Al fin salió el pobre aunque solo fueran unos segundos, aparecerá más veces y más tiempo en futuros capítulos.

¿La aparición de Nie Huaisang?

Hablando de este personaje, sinceramente al inicio ni me acordaba de él ya que… No le vi sentido meterlo pero, conforme iba escribiendo y leyendo sus comentarios me di cuenta que a futuro me serviría pero por ahora no, así que, le di una pequeña trama y una razón para "No salir" en casi todo el fic.

Ya que siendo cultivador en jefe, no tiene tiempo para otras cosas además de que ver a Wwx y los Lan… No es algo que deseo mucho, no después de como termino todo.

¿Los ancianos?

Creo que muchas estuvieron felices con ese final de capitulo jajaja la cuestión es ¿Jin Ling aceptara?

Quien sabe, solo los próximos capítulos lo dirán.

Fuera de eso, gracias por seguir conmigo y recorrer este largo camino, porque falta mucho.

¡Los amo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	19. Capitulo XVII

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII**

"_No tratéis de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino".− William Shakespeare._

* * *

Ni un sonido se podía escuchar en el recinto, todos los presentes estaban impactados por las palabras del viejo líder de los ancianos ya que, un compromiso no era lo que esperaban escuchar cuando fueron invitados a celebrar el aniversario del clan Jin.

Ciertamente, un matrimonio político era algo común en sus vidas diarias, los líderes de los diferentes clanes solían comprometer a sus hijos con hijos o hijas de otros clanes, asegurando así la unión y fortaleciendo las alianzas políticas.

Por eso muchos llegaron a intuir que Jin Rulan, siendo el único hijo de Jin Zixuan y actual líder del clan, se comprometería a futuro con un gran cultivador proveniente de alguno de los grandes clanes, siendo Gusu una buena opción sobre todo cuando su tío, el famoso patriarla Yiling estaba casado con el segundo Jade mientras su tío Jiang Cheng, se rumoraba tenía algo que ver con el líder de ese clan.

Por eso, el que hayan anunciado un compromiso con el hijo del difunto Jin Guangyao era toda una sorpresa, más cuando el anterior líder había sido causante de varios crímenes que dejaron al clan con una mala imagen ante todo el mundo.

No es como si los matrimonios entre familiares fueran un tabú ni mucho menos, ya que en muchas ocasiones los primos se casaban entre ellos para asegurar la perpetuidad de la sangre pero, en esta ocasión el desconcierto no era el parentesco sino, el pasado familiar que venía tras el alfa en cuestión.

"_He escuchado que aunque Li Wang es muy joven, resulto ser un prodigio como cultivador y un alfa imponente."_

"_Puede ser un cultivador prometedor pero, sigue siendo el hijo de ese Meng Yao ¿y si resulta ser como el padre?"_

"_El joven Jin Rulan aún es muy joven para casarse y ha sabido liderar el clan por si solo ¿Por qué cambiar eso?"_

"_Aun cuando sea el líder, sigue siendo un omega y un omega no puede liderar correctamente cuando se encuentra pasando por el celo, algo que lo mantiene ausente por lo que una boda podría ayudar al clan y tomar las riendas mientras él se recupera"_

Los susurros y habladurías entre los invitados comenzaron a irritar a un muy molesto Jiang Cheng, quien no podía comprender como aquel grupo de viejos había tomado aquella absurda decisión. ¿Qué trataban de ganar con una estúpida boda?

Estaba por comenzar a avanzar entre la multitud y encarar a los ancianos, cuando la mano del primer jade tomo su brazo y lo detuvo bruscamente.

− Suéltame – le solicitó tratando de modular su voz.

− A−Cheng, es mejor que te calmes y pienses en lo que harás.

− ¿Lo que hare? – Pregunto regresando a verle – voy a ir hasta ese lugar y le romperé la cara a todos esos viejos, eso hare.

− Te sugiero que te calmes y no hagas ninguna escena de esa índole – hablo Xichen intentando calmar a su pareja y convencerlo de cambiar de idea – en estos momentos, cualquier movimiento de nuestra parte podría perjudicar a Jin Ling.

− … − tratando de liberarse del agarre del alfa.

− Entiendo cómo te sientes pero, cualquier cosa que hagamos, harán ver a Jin Ling como un omega débil, que ha perdido su pureza o tiene algo malo por lo que no queremos que se realice esa boda.

El omega apretó los dientes y se calmó lo mejor que pudo, aun cuando sentía la ira recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

− ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? – Pregunto sin regresar a verle − no puedo permitir que hagan eso con Jin Ling, no pueden obligarle a casarse, mucho menos con ese alfa.

El primer jade se mantuvo en silencio al no encontrar respuesta a las palabras de su pareja.

− Jiang Cheng tiene razón – dijo Wei Ying mientras se acercaba a ambos en compañía de su esposo – no podemos permitir que obliguen a Jin Ling a casarse, él no tiene la culpa de los principios tan arcaicos que esos viejos manejan – colocando un gesto algo triste en su rostro – pero Zewu−Jun también tiene razón.

− ¿Qué?, ¿se puede saber que dices? ¿Estás de mi lado o de él? – pregunto su hermano al no comprender sus palabras.

− Lo que trato de decir es que ambos tienen razón, si hacemos algo perjudicaremos a Jin Ling pero si no lo hacemos… − soltando un largo suspiro – estos viejos sí que supieron cómo hacer esto, no solo buscando la manera de quitar de en medio a Jin Ling sino que, lo quieren hacer ver como algo natural.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Los ancianos quieren casar a Jin Ling porque es la única forma de que se mantenga alejado del liderazgo del clan y deje a Li Wang en su lugar, ya que tras el matrimonio lo que se espera es…

− Descendientes que perpetúen el legado del clan – concluyo su esposo.

− Espera, no querrás decir…

− El maestro Wei tiene razón – intervino Xichen – mientras un omega se encuentre en estado, no puede ejercer ninguna labor dentro de su clan, ya sea como cultivador o como líder en el caso del joven Jin Ling… Y si a eso le atribuimos el cuidado del cachorro, su educación, su entrenamiento….

Jiang Cheng apretó con fuerza sus manos, haciendo que el anillo en su mano destellara brevemente.

− Eso tipos, quieren dejar a Jin Ling como un omega que solo procrea y cuida de los cachorros que tiene.

− Es lo más seguro – termino Wei Wuxian notando la furia de su hermano ser transmitida por el aroma tan agrio que estaba liberando – por ahora no podemos hacer nada, el único que debe tomar la decisión es Jin Ling, de él depende si se casa o no.

Los cuatro se giraron un poco para enfocar la figura del joven omega, quien seguía literalmente congelado en su sitio, sintiendo todas las miradas y habladurías dirigidas a su persona.

Cuando finalmente salió de la sorpresa que le produjo el anuncio, Jin Ling busco con su mirada la figura del alfa, encontrando a Li Wang a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

Con un gesto que mostraba el enojo que estaba sintiendo por la decisión tomada sin su consentimiento, su mirada se encontró con la del joven alfa, quien al percibir lo que estaba sintiendo el omega con solo ver la expresión en su rostro, comenzó a negar rápida y se encogió de hombros, indicando que no tenía idea alguna de lo sucedido.

Aun con aquella muda respuesta, la molestia de Jin Ling seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo, una que se incrementó cuando los ancianos pidieron con voz calmada y alegre, que ambos se acercaran al estrado y se mostraran ante sus invitados.

Jin Ling regreso a ver nuevamente al alfa, quien suelta un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde era llamado, gesto que el omega tuvo que imitar. Un acto que le valió sorpresas y exclamaciones de asombros cuando lo vieron caminar por el lugar.

"_Oh, sabía que el líder del clan Jin era un omega muy lindo pero, definitivamente las palabras se quedan cortas, es realmente hermoso."_

"_Definitivamente heredo la belleza de la difunta madame Jiang."_

"_Conozco al joven desde pequeño, siempre supe que era lindo pero ahora… Si es tan hermoso ¿Por qué ocultarlo?"_

Y un sinfín de halagos fueron pronunciados conforme caminaba hacia el estrado, palabras que le hicieron sonrojar furiosamente por la vergüenza que le provocaban.

Una vez llegaron al frente y estuvieron a lado del líder del consejo de ancianos, este continúo su discurso.

− Este consejo espera que la unión de ambos sea fructífera y duradera, que su futuro este lleno de grandes logros y que sus descendientes puedan hacer que perdure − palabras que los invitados aplaudieron − pero no los avergoncemos más, dejemos que ambos hablen y nos confiesen su sentir.

Tanto Jin Ling como Li Wang se quedaron viendo fijamente entre ambos antes de girarse, hacer una reverencia al consejo y volver su vista al frente, encarando a todos los invitados en el salón.

Siendo Jin Ling quien tomo la palabra.

− Agradezco las palabras del líder del consejo de ancianos, cuya sabiduría siempre nos ha guiado desde hace generaciones − dijo tratando de sonreír − y agradezco que se preocupen por el bienestar del clan así como mi futuro matrimonial ya que, tener herederos fuertes que hagan prosperar a nuestro clan es algo de suma importancia − haciendo que los ancianos sonrían y los invitados secunden las palabras con un breve aplauso − Pero… − respirando profundamente antes de continuar − temo que debo rechazar el compromiso que han elegido.

Todos los presentes soltaron una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa ante el rechazo del líder del clan Jin, uno que enmudeció a todos los ancianos que conformaron el consejo.

− Sé que mi decisión puede que sorprenda a todos ya que estoy rechazando una unión que podría significar un gran paso para mi clan pero, aun soy joven, continuo aprendiendo como debo manejar a mi clan así como todos los que forman parte de él − continuo hablando con la mirada fija en el frente y sin ningún titubeo en su voz − creo firmemente que un matrimonio en estos momentos no sería lo más prudente, ya que por el momento mi único deseo es que mi gente prospere y recupere la grandeza perdida. Estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento en el cual deba formar una familia es porque mi clan ha recuperado esa estabilidad… Cuando eso ocurra, buscare a la persona que crea correcta para estar a mi lado –finalizo imaginando a su destinado tomar ese sitio a su lado.

Las palabras de Jin Ling hicieron que todos los invitados se emocionaran y aplaudieran su firmeza, escuchando algunas palabras de apoyo entre los mismos. Algo que no alegro a los ancianos, cuyos gestos en sus rostros mostraban su enojo, aun cuando trataban de disimularlo.

El líder del consejo apretó con fuerza sus manos, sintiendo la ira recorrerle y cuando estaba por retomar la palabra, Li Wang intervino, tomando la palabra antes que él.

− Honorables ancianos, respetables invitados, agradezco la oferta que me fue dada, ya que no creo ser merecedor de tal elogio como ser considerado un posible pretendiente del líder del clan Jin − dijo dibujando una suave sonrisa − pero, al igual que el joven Rulan, temo que debo rechazarlo, ya que no creo estar listo para ser un esposo o padre, ya que no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte ni como cultivador ni como alfa. Es por eso que, hasta que llegue ese día, continuare siendo un discípulo de este prominente clan y apoyare a Jin Rulan en todo lo que necesite para que podamos seguir prosperando y volvamos a ser el grandioso clan que fuimos.

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar ni los susurros por lo bajo, donde muchos aseguraban que aún eran muy jóvenes y, que quizás a futuro, si todo salía bien, algo se daría entre ellos y entonces tendrían una espléndida boda.

− Esos viejos deben estar furiosos − dijo Jiang Cheng cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ampliamente.

− Deben estarlo − secundo Xichen.

− Es obvio que lo están − apoyo Wei Ying − ellos no esperaban ese resultado, creían que Jin Ling se doblegaría y aceptaría sin más el compromiso, ya que tener a todos los líderes de clan en el lugar, sería una enorme presión para él y la humillación pública no era una opción, aunque…

− ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto Jiang Cheng al ver el sembrando algo sombrío de su hermano.

− Siento que los ancianos aun tienen un as bajo la manga sin usar.

Jiang Cheng frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esa posibilidad.

− ¿Creen qué aun tengan un plan para quitarle el liderazgo al joven Jin Ling? − pregunto Xichen, aun cuando él también lo intuía.

Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

− Conociendo a esos viejos, sin duda alguna deben tener un plan B.

Los ancianos por su parte, se encontraban furiosos por cómo había resultado todo, el plan que habían elaborado no tuvo el final esperado y el omega había tenido el apoyo de todos los lideres invitados, tal humillación no podía ser pasada por alto por lo que, regresándose a ver entre ellos, asintieron con sus cabezas y acordaron de forma silenciosa implementar el plan de respaldo que aún tenían.

− Sin duda alguna, ambos son jóvenes prometedores que piensan en el bienestar de nuestro clan − hablo el líder del consejo con una sonrisa falsa − este consejo de ancianos sugirió el matrimonio para poder cumplir una de las leyes más viejas de este clan y así, nuestro actual líder no tuviera problema alguno.

− ¿De qué problema está hablando? − pregunto Jiang Cheng en voz alta, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

El viejo líder sonrió y dirigiendo su vista al tío materno del líder de su clan, respondió.

− Si el joven Jin Rulan desea conservar el título de líder, debe aceptar el compromiso, ya que la regla más vieja dicta que un omega que ostente tal título, debe estar casado o comprometido para seguir manteniéndolo. Obviamente, jamás aplicamos la regla porque hasta ahora, no había alfa digno de desposarlo.

Wei Wuxian regreso a ver al primer jade y pregunto.

− ¿Esa regla existe?

− Meng Yao lo menciono en alguna ocasión − respondió con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza − dijo que esa era una ley demasiado vieja y que casi nadie la recordaba, sobre todo porque nunca tuvieron que aplicarla ya que siempre nacieron alfas en el clan Jin.

− ¡Esa regla es muy vieja! − exclamo Jiang Cheng con clara molestia en su voz − ¡No debería aplicarse con Jin Ling quien es, por si se les está olvidando, el legítimo heredero del clan Jin! − haciendo que muchos comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos − ¡Durante estos cinco años ha demostrado ser una gran líder aun cuando es un omega y la mayoría de los clanes pueden respaldarlo, no creo que quieran perder todo lo que han ganado hasta ahora, todo por seguir una estúpida costumbre!

− Estamos conscientes de eso Líder Jiang − contesto el líder del consejo − pero, son las tradiciones y reglas impuestas de hace generaciones que han mantenido a flote este prominente clan y si nunca se aplicó, es porque no habíamos tenido un líder omega desde hace décadas.

− Son unos…

− A−Cheng − tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo y negando con su cabeza.

− …

− Si el joven Jin Rulan no acepta esta propuesta − continuo el líder del consejo, ignorando la molestia en los familiares del omega − me temo que deberá dejar el liderazgo − bajando la cabeza en un gesto que trataba de demostrar tristeza − y aunque nos duela tener que seguir las leyes del clan, un nuevo líder deberá tomar su lugar.

"_¿Un nuevo líder?"_

"_Oh, vaya, no imagine que llegaríamos a esto."_

"_Pero el joven Jin Rulan es un gran líder ¿no pueden ignorar esa vieja regla?"_

"_Yo creo que es lo mejor, un omega no es lo mejor para el liderazgo."_

− Así que ese siempre fue su plan − murmuro entre dientes Jin Ling, apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios de los invitados.

Todos hablaban entre ellos, algunos apoyando a Jin Ling otros, por su parte, estaban de acuerdo con el cambio, siendo este último sector quienes se veían intimidados por las intensas miradas que el líder Jiang y el ex patriar Yiling les lanzaban por decir todo aquello.

Fue en ese momento que entre la multitud una aguda y titubeante voz pregunto.

− Si el joven Jin Rulan no acepta… ¿Quién sería el nuevo líder?

Todos regresaron a ver al dueño de la voz, enfocando la figura del menor de los Nie quien, oculto su rostro tras su abanico cuando noto la mirada de sus dos viejos ex amigos, como si quisieran atravesarlo con las mismas por la absurda pregunta que había hecho.

− Honorable cultivador en jefe, no debe preocuparse por eso, hemos escogido a un excelente cultivador, un alfa digno de ser el nuevo líder en caso de que el joven Jin Rulan siga rechazando el compromiso…Dicho alfa no es otro que el hijo del anterior líder del clan Jin, el joven Li Wang.

Todos exclamaron ante la noticia.

Li Wang, quien era el más sorprendido se apresuró y se arrodillo ante el consejo y hablo.

− Honorables ancianos, agradezco la buena opinión que tienen de mi pero, el joven Jin Rulan es el líder del clan, uno al que deseo seguir sirviendo por lo que no puedo desposarlo ni tomar su puesto.

− Me temo que no tienes voz ni voto en esta ocasión− respondió el líder del consejo, ignorando por completo la petición del joven alfa − si Jin Rulan se niega al compromiso, tú serás el nuevo líder del clan Jin.

La conmoción de la noticia era palpable en el ambiente, los susurros por lo bajo, las habladurías y el desconcierto estaban plasmados en los rostro de los invitados.

Sobre todo en el de Jin Ling, quien se sentía completamente impotente por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, estaba por perder el liderazgo de su clan, todo por culpa de una vieja ley que lo estaba obligando a casarse, un matrimonio que no deseaba, al menos no con el hijo de su difunto tío.

Dentro de toda la conmoción que se estaba viviendo, nuevamente la voz del cultivador en jefe se hizo escuchar.

− ¿Por qué no dejamos que el clan decida? − sugirió, haciendo que todos lo regresaran a ver, un hecho que le hizo tragar con fuerza.

− ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Líder del clan Nie? − pregunto uno de los invitados.

− Pues… Yo… Digo…Ya que todos están inconformes ya sea porque no quieren el cambio o por que lo apoyan − desviando la mirada por toda la atención − ¿Por qué no hacer algo que lo decida?, una competencia o alguna cacería… No sé… Algo así… Quizás…

El lugar quedo en silencio unos momentos mientras todos procesaban lo que el cultivador en jefe había sugerido.

− No es una mala idea − hablo el líder del consejo − nuestro cultivador en jefe tiene razón, sería injusto de nuestra parte no escuchar a nuestro propio clan − dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro − dejaremos que ambos jóvenes demuestren su valía y así se decidirá quién está mejor capacitado para ser el líder del clan Jin.

− ¿Qué propone? − pregunto el menor de los Nie.

− Como es costumbre en cada aniversario, se ha preparado una competencia, una caza nocturna entre los discípulos de nuestro clan. Usaremos dicha competencia para decidir quién será el nuevo líder. Se harán dos equipos como siempre se ha hecho pero, esta vez, serán liderados por el joven Jin Rulan y el joven Li Wang − hablo señalando a ambos jóvenes con sus manos − La competencia es sencilla, deberán cazar un espíritu maligno que está causando problemas en un poblado cercano, el primer equipo que logre exterminarlo y vuelva a este sitio, será el ganador, por ende, significara que el líder del equipo ganador será el nuevo líder del clan Jin.

Todos los invitados apoyaron la propuesta, emocionados por ver quién sería el ganador de la misma mientras que, los familiares de Jin Ling, no estaban nada contentos con ese giro en la situación.

− Esto me da mala espina − comento Jiang Cheng, notando la aflicción en el rostro de su sobrino.

− Tienes razón, temo que los ancianos hagan algo para que Jin Ling falle y lo hagan ver como un líder deficiente ante los demás líderes − secundo Wei Ying.

− Esos viejos han estado moviendo fichas durante estos últimos meses, instando a los demás discípulos del clan Jin para que se pongan de lado de ese alfa.

− Lamentablemente solo podemos confiar en Jin Ling.

− El joven Jin Ling es un cultivador muy capaz, estoy seguro que saldrá airoso de todo esto − intervino Xichen.

− Mmm… − apoyo Lan Wangji, quien se había mantenido en silencio a lado de su esposo − aun cuando fallara, los demás clanes lo respaldan, no aceptaran tan fácil el cambio.

− Wangji tiene razón.

Mientras los tres se enfrascaron en un breve discusión, Wei Ying ubico la figura del líder del clan Nie y, tras dedicarle una mirada a su familia y asegurándose que no le prestaban atención, se alejó de ellos y camino hacia donde estaba el actual cultivador en jefe.

Cuando Nie Huaisang lo vio acercarse, dio dos pasos hacia tras con el temor recorriéndole en el cuerpo y cuyo gesto en el rostro lo demostraba.

− ¿Sucede algo Wei−Xiong?

− Sí, lo hace.

− …

− ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? − pregunto el omega con el ceño fruncido − ¿de qué lado estas esta vez Huaisang?

− ¿De qué lado? − el alfa cerro su abanico y regreso a verlo − ¿acaso dije algo que diera entender eso?

− Con esa sugerencia de que "el clan decida" − enfatizándolo con sus dedos − lo das a entender.

− ¿Hice algo así? − conteniéndole la mirada al omega aun cuando el miedo lo estaba recorriendo − solo hice que lo que debí, si por mi fuera preferiría que Jin Ling siguiera siendo el líder después de todo, es alguien a quien conozco y con el cual se cómo tratar estos… Asuntos políticos…

− …

− Solo sugerí la solución, una que puede darle la oportunidad de que siga siendo el líder… No será culpa mía si no lo logra − abriendo nuevamente su abanico y desviando la mirada.

− Oh, claro, tú eres de los que prefieres que se hagan las cosas según lo tienes planeado, ¿no?

El alfa no respondió y solo le dedico una mirada, antes de girarse para darle la espalda.

− Me temo que tengo otros asuntos que atender − dijo bajando su abanico − espero que Jin Ling logre ganar la competencia sino, sería una verdadera lástima tener que entablar lazos con el hijo de… Esa persona… − apretando con fuerza su abanico.

Tras eso, se alejó del omega, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas de lo sucedido.

− A veces no entiendo lo que piensa.

− Wei Ying.

El omega se giró rápidamente, encontrándose de frente con su esposo.

− Lan Zhan… Lo siento, ¿te preocupe?

Su alfa asintió con su cabeza.

− Lo lamento, es solo que… Yo…

− No te disculpes, no es necesario − atrayéndolo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos − ¿encontraste las respuestas que buscabas?

− Me temo que no… No sé de qué lado está pero… Al menos en esta ocasión, parece que quiso ayudar a Jin Ling.

− El líder Nie no tiene motivos para lastimar a Jin Ling, al menos podemos asegurar eso.

Wei Ying sonrió por la respuesta de su esposo pero, el mal presentimiento que aún estaba sintiendo, seguía presionando su pecho.

* * *

Una hora después, los ancianos en compañía de los dos grupos de discípulos seleccionados se encuentran en la entrada de Torre Koi. Siendo seguidos por Li Wang y Jin Ling −quien se había cambiado el anterior atuendo y ahora portaba su habitual uniforme del clan Jin− mientras los familiares de este último se mantenían un poco alejados mientras los ancianos daban su discurso.

− La dinámica es sencilla, deberán cazar a un espíritu que está atacando un poblado vecino, el primer equipo que logre derrotarlo será el ganador… Para saber quién lo hizo, cada equipo tiene dos tipos de bengalas, cada una con diferente color. Si el grupo del joven Jin Rulan es el vencedor, veremos una luz de color dorado en el cielo, en caso contrario de que sea el joven Li Wang − dijo el anciano sonriendo de forma disimulada al pronunciar el nombre del joven alfa − la luz en el cielo será de color rojo.

"_Al menos debería disimular su preferencia por el_" pensó Jin Ling cruzándose de brazos.

− La competencia iniciara cuando suene el gong, prepárense − finalizo el líder de los ancianos y se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando los ancianos se alejaron, Jiang Cheng junto a los demás se acercaron al omega.

− Buena suerte en la competencia − Hablo Xichen.

− Gracias Zewu−Jun.

− Ten cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de espíritu es el que cazaran así que, trata de diseñar una estrategia antes de lanzarte contra él, sobre todo por que dependerán de ti los discípulos que te acompañen − menciono Jiang Cheng.

− Lo sé − haciendo una mueca.

− Jiang Cheng tiene razón, cuidado con lo que hacen y trata de llevar contigo la campana que te regale.

− Solo porque tú me lo pides es que la llevare − dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

Wei Wuxian rio bajito al ver la campana colgando de su cintura.

− Si llegas a tener problemas, esa campana sin duda te ayudara.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? − pregunto enarcando una ceja ante la curiosa afirmación de su tío.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza y acaricio la cabeza de su sobrino, despeinándolo cariñosamente para molestia del mismo.

El sonido del gong resonó en el lugar, indicándoles a todos que la competencia ha dado inicio y los dos grupos deben partir de Torre Koi.

− La competencia ha iniciado, buena suerte a los dos grupos − dijo el líder de los ancianos con una amplia sonrisa.

Jin Ling chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras del anciano.

− Debo irme −dijo Jin Ling apretando con fuerza su espada.

− Buena suerte − menciono Sizhui, quien se encontraba a lado del segundo jade y Jingyi.

− Sí, más te vale no perder frente a ese alfa − apoyo Jingyi.

Jin Ling mantuvo la mirada fija sobre ambos y, tras tragarse sus celos se giró sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia donde su grupo lo esperaba.

Tras recibir la información necesaria para la cacería, ambos grupos salieron de Torre Koi, perdiéndose en el horizonte segundos después.

Una vez que los perdieron de vista, Wei Ying soltó un largo suspiro.

− ¿Pasa algo maestro Wei? − pregunto Xichen.

− No, solo…Estoy algo cansado.

− ¿Quieres ir a descansar? − pregunto su alfa, tomándolo de la cintura.

− Pues…

− Tu esposo tiene razón, si te sientes agotado, deberías ir a descansar, no le hará bien a mi sobrino − respondió Jiang Cheng.

− Ustedes se preocupan demasiado ¿no creen?

− Considerando tu historial.

Wei Ying hizo un puchero.

− Lo mejor es entrar − sugirió Xichen.

− Pero Jin Ling…

− Él estará bien − dijo Jiang Cheng − si algo sucede nos avisaran, lo mejor es entrar, tu descansas un poco y nosotros comeremos algo.

− …

− No hagas berrinche.

− Bien, pero quiero comer.

Todos sonrieron ante el puchero del omega y avanzaron al interior del edificio.

Mientras avanzaban, la voz de una joven mujer capto la atención del omega, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe sin que los demás se percataran de ello.

Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía, encontrándose a la dueña de la misma en la entrada del recinto, siendo detenida por los guardias que custodiaban la misma.

Wei Ying podía notar la angustia en su rostro, su voz denotaba preocupación y la forma en como pedía entrar solo mostraba la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. Algo que le causaba bastante curiosidad, ¿qué tan grave sería su situación como para pedir ingresar al clan Jin de esa forma?

Pero lo que más le intrigaba, era lo familiar que dicha joven se le hacía.

"_Esa joven, por alguna razón se me hace familiar… Como si la hubiese visto antes pero ¿dónde?"_ pensó mientras observaba con detenimiento a la misma.

− Por favor, necesito entrar y hablar con el líder de los ancianos, es urgente − dijo la joven con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

El guardia asintió, pidiendo que esperara en la entrada y se acercó a los ancianos que estaban a pocos metros del lugar. Tras un intercambio de palabras, el guardia regreso a su lugar y escolto a la joven.

Ella al estar frente a los ancianos hizo una pequeña reverencia.

− ¿Qué es tan urgente que requieres hablar con nosotros? − pregunto el líder del consejo.

La joven no responde en cambio, saca un viejo pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo extiende para que el anciano lo tome.

− Este pergamino contiene algo de suma importancia para el clan Jin − dijo sin levantar la mirada.

El anciano observa el pergamino por unos instantes, antes de regresar a ver a la joven.

− Muy bien, síguenos.

Los ancianos toman otro camino, siendo seguidos por la joven y desaparecen instantes después. Algo que provoco que Wei Ying, quien había visto toda la situación, volviera a tener ese mal presentimiento instalarse en su pecho.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola Lectores!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sí, lo sé, fue muy corto a comparación del anterior pero, el otro fue así de largo por la larga espera, así que los siguientes no iban a ser tan largos, jajaja.

¿Qué les pareció la respuesta de los ancianos?

Ellos no esperaban un rechazo por parte de Jin Ling por ello recurrieron al chantaje, esperando que, aceptara el matrimonio o renunciara a ser el líder.

No imaginaron que Huaisang interviniera jajaja.

¿Creen que el Sócrates es amigo o villano?

Realmente él mucho que ver en la historia no tiene, ya que es el cultivador en jefe y sinceramente no le interesa quien lidera cada clan pero, si es alguien que ya conoce, mucho mejor… Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que tenga algunos planes bajo la manga a futuro en la historia, pero como dije, es solo posibilidad, capaz solo lo dejo como un personaje gris que ya no quiere saber nada de los demás y se centra en lo que actualmente hace… Ya sufrió mucho el pobre.

¿No hubo Wangxian ni Xicheng?

Bueno, recordemos que esta parte está más centrada en Jin Ling así que, habrá pocas escenas empalagosas de estas parejas, pero les prometo que aun sean pocas, serán bonitas.

¿Creen que le vaya bien a Jin Ling en la competencia?

¿Quién será la extraña mujer que llego?

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Debo aclarar que este capítulo no tuvo más que un salto de escena y lo demás fue de corrido y se preguntaran ¿Por qué?

Este capítulo, como dije antes, fue centrado totalmente en Jin Ling y sus decisiones por lo que, solo había tomas de su familia así que, por ello no salieron otros personajes más que los que deben.

Espero se entendiera

Finalmente solo puedo decirles gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Lo quiero!


	20. Capitulo XVIII

**Capitulo XVIII**

"_Tuvo el mal presagio de que algo había despertado en su conciencia pero no sabía ponerle nombre".- Diane Setterfield_

Todos descendieron hacia el poblado indicado y saltaron de sus espadas. El lugar estaba cubierto por un ligera neblina, el olor a sangre, aunque no era fresco seguía en el ambiente haciéndolos arrugar la nariz por el mismo, los lugareños habían sido evacuados hacía varias horas por lo que, el sitio estaba completamente abandonado.

\- Eso significa que no tendremos problemas con la caza - aseguro uno de los discípulos del clan Jin.

\- Hasta que logremos derrotar al espíritu que está provocando tantos disturbios, los lugareños se mantendrán lejos de aquí - secundo otro.

Los integrantes de ambos equipos continuaron hablando entre ellos, mientras se organizaban para dividirse y comenzar la caza. Por su parte, Jin Ling continuaba dándole vueltas a todo el asunto.

Jamás imagino que los ancianos tuvieran un plan como aquel, uno donde lo arrinconarían a elegir entre casarse o abdicar a su puesto como líder, ¿tanto era su odio hacia los omegas que no les importaba todo lo bueno que había hecho? ¿No les importaba las grandes alianzas que había logrado en aquellos cinco años? Pareciera que lo único que les importaba era el género secundario y nada más.

Por ello debía ganar esa tonta competencia, demostrar que ser omega no importaba, que el segundo género no demostraba su valor ni fuerza, que podía ser un gran líder aun cuando era un omega y no un alfa como lo fue su padre.

Él era el hijo de sus padres, había heredado su fuerza y valor, por lo que sin lugar a dudas lo demostraría a todo el mundo.

\- Definitivamente, ganare esta competencia - murmuro para sí mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza la espada de su padre.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando Li Wang comenzó a acercarse y solo pudo percatarse de ello cuando su voz lo llamo.

\- Jin Ling.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada, solo quería desearte suerte.

\- ¿Crees que es prudente que lo hagas? - pregunto enarcando una ceja - después de todo, soy la competencia.

Li Wang sonrió e hizo un gesto lleno de amabilidad en su rostro.

\- Para mí no eres la competencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – arrugando el ceño ante lo que parecía un insulto.

\- Espera, no lo malentiendas - dijo tratando de corregir sus palabras - lo que trato de decir es que, para mí no eres la competencia por qué, gane o pierda tu eres el líder del clan Jin.

\- Pero, eres el hijo de mi tío, tienes tanto derecho como yo.

\- A mí no me interesa el liderazgo, solo quiero crecer como persona, como cultivador y apoyarte como un discípulo del clan además, ya tienes experiencia y todos confían en ti, así que ¿para qué cambiar?

-…

\- Estos tres meses en los que hemos convivido - continuo hablando - he llegado a tener un gran apareció y tenerte mucho cariño como la familia que somos, así que nunca haría nada en tu contra.

Ante tal discurso las mejillas de Jin Ling se sonrojaron furiosamente, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza que las mismas le habían provocado.

\- Lo mejor es separarnos y comenzar la competencia.

Li Wang asiente y sin previo aviso, tomo la mano del omega, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta, conmocionando a Jin Ling, quien se quedó inmóvil por lo sucedido.

\- Buena suerte - repitió Li Wang antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa y alejarse para emprender la cacería.

Jin Ling trago con fuerza una vez salió de su conmoción y, tras maldecir a Li Wang por lo sucedido, se giró sobre sus pies y camino hacia donde se encontraba su grupo.

/

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar como su hermano, devolvía todo el contenido de su estómago en la pequeña bandeja mientras su alfa frotaba suavemente su espalda para reconfortarlo un poco. Al ver aquella escena un escalofrío recorrió su columna, no muy grato de imaginar verse en esa situación si decidía tener hijos a futuro.

\- Te ves horrible – dijo mirándole de reojo sin retirar la mueca de desagrado.

\- Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar – respondió volviendo a encorvarse y devolver todo el contenido de su estómago.

Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos ante el débil reclamo de su hermano.

Xichen por su parte solo sonrió ante la escena, sin poder evitar imaginarse como se vería su pareja, si todo salía bien, con el cachorro de ambos en su vientre.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Wangji, frotando suavemente la espalda de su omega.

\- Sí, estoy bien – respirando profundamente – las náuseas y el vómito es parte del embarazo, y aunque las odie con toda mi alma, por nuestro cachorro las soportare.

Su alfa sonríe suavemente ante la respuesta, ayudándole a levantarse y tomara asiento nuevamente.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Jin Ling? – pregunto Wei Ying tomando un poco de agua para pasar el sabor amargo en su boca.

\- Deja de preocuparte, él está bien – respondió Jiang Cheng.

\- ¿No me digas que tu no estas preocupado?

\- Lo estoy pero, nada gano comiéndome la cabeza pensando en si algo malo le pasara – le aseguro su hermano – confió en él y que sabrá salir de esta. Además, si algo sucede, nos avisara.

\- A-Cheng tiene razón maestro Wei – secundo Xichen – por ahora solo podemos apoyarlo desde aquí y rezar para que todo salga bien.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa en voz baja – Jin Ling es un cultivador muy capaz ha ido a innumerables cacerías así que, tiene la experiencia necesaria para lidiar con esto.

\- Tienen razón – soltando un largo suspiro – solo que las hormonas me tienen así de sensible… Tratare de tranquilizarme.

\- Es lo mejor – murmuro Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de que la preocupación que sentía se esfumara pero, el mal presentimiento que oprimía su pecho seguía molestándole.

/

Flechas, explosiones y el sonido de las hojas al cortar el viento se podían escuchar en los terrenos del poblado. Los discípulos del clan Jin corrían de un lado a otro, eliminando espíritus, colocando trampas, todo con el fin de capturar y eliminar al espíritu causante de tantos problemas en el lugar.

Jin Ling estaba irritado y frustrado por los resultados, aquel ser se las había ingeniado para escabullirse, evitando se exorcizado en numerosas ocasiones. ¿Con que cara podría ver a su familia y amigos sino lograba derrotarlo?

No solo su orgullo estaba en juego sino, su posición como líder en el clan Jin, debía encontrar aquel espíritu, derrotarlo y volver a Torre Koi con buenas noticias. Si llegaba a perder, no sabría cómo enfrentar a los ancianos ni las miradas de lástima que los demás le llegasen a tener.

"_Debo concentrarme, aún no he perdido la competencia"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a él y hablo.

\- ¿No sería mejor buscar en otra parte?

\- …

\- Lo digo porque, hemos estado en este lugar algo de tiempo y el espíritu que estamos cazando nos evade constantemente, quizás deberíamos cazarlo en otra parte del poblado.

Jin Ling analizo las palabras que su compañero había sugerido. Había algo de razón en las mismas, el espíritu que buscaban exorcizar, constantemente evadía sus trampas o simplemente no entraba al lugar donde estaban, lo cual podría decirle que el espíritu no quería entrar al poblado y prefería estar en las afueras… Al menos por ahora.

Tras pensarlo mucho, llego a una conclusión.

\- Salgamos de aquí.

Todos sus compañeros lo regresaron a ver.

\- Buscaremos al espíritu en otra parte.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron al unísono.

Avanzaron por el poblado hasta que salieron de este y se internaron en sus alrededores, la neblina era densa por lo que impedía ver con claridad el camino que estaban siguiendo. Jin Ling regresaba a ver en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar algún indicio o sonido del espíritu que seguían.

Solo el sonido del viento al mover los árboles, el crujir de las ramas al romperse cuando las pisaban o el desenfrenado huir de los pocos animales que aún se encontraban en el lugar era su única compañía, provocándoles un sentimiento de desconcierto e inseguridad al no saber que esperar del ser que cazaban.

\- Este lugar me da escalofríos – dijo uno de los discípulos.

\- Hemos visto cosas peores y ¿te da miedo la neblina? – pregunto otro.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo tener miedo?

\- Con tantas cosas que hemos visto a lado del ex patriarca Yiling… Debería ser imposible eso.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

El grupo comenzó a discutir en medio del bosque, sus gritos ahuyentaban a las aves del lugar, discusión que termino irritando a un ya de por si molesto Jin Ling.

\- ¡Podrían guardar silencio!

Todos callaron cuando la voz de su líder resonó en el lugar.

\- ¡No venimos a discutir entre nosotros, tenemos un espíritu que cazar! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidan?!

Bajaron la cabeza por la vergüenza, disculpándose por lo sucedido.

Jin Ling negó con la cabeza, ya tenía muchos problemas como para tener que lidiar con las diferencias entre sus compañeros. Respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse y, tras controlar sus propio temperamento, hablo lo más suave posible.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos movernos y seguirle el rastro, venimos a cazarlo por lo que debemos cumplir con ello, ¿quedo claro?

-¡Sí!

\- Bien.

Avanzaron de forma cautelosa, atentos a cualquier ruido extraño que pudieran escuchar en los alrededores.

Jin Ling al ser el líder se quedó detrás del grupo, con el fin de mantener el orden y proteger a cualquiera de ellos que se quedara atrás así mismo, podría detectar algún peligro antes de que los alcanzara o, al menos el tiempo suficiente para contrarrestarlo.

Siguieron avanzando y, entre la maleza, Jin Ling escucho un extraño ruido, como si algo se hubiese movido rápidamente antes de que pudiera detectarlo. Hecho que le hizo detenerse de golpe.

Sus compañeros se detuvieron un segundo después, intrigados por el repentino silencio de su líder, quien recorría el lugar con la mirada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

\- Escuche un ruido…

Todos se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

\- Seguramente es el viento, hay tanta niebla y ventisca que seguramente alguna rama se rompió.

Jin Ling regreso a ver a su grupo y, aun con esa inquietud asintió antes de continuar la cacería.

Caminaron unos minutos más, internándose más en la profundidad del pequeño bosque cercano al poblado, la niebla poco a poco comenzó a difuminarse y la visibilidad regreso. Fue durante esos momentos que Jin Ling escucho nuevamente aquel extraño sonido pero, esta vez, lo escucho demasiado cerca de ellos, algo que lo inquietud en sobremanera.

Se detuvo de golpe, haciendo un ademan para que los demás lo hicieran y, cuando escucho nuevamente aquel ruido, el lugar fue envuelto en humo, uno que les hizo toser fuertemente, llevándose la palma de su mano a su rostro para tratar de mitigar el ardor del mismo.

Todo está cubierto por el denso humo que no logra ver nada de su alrededor, solo logra escuchar gritos, quejidos, el sonido de varias espadas cortar el aire y el olor a sangre fresca.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, los nervios a recorrerle el cuerpo, sus pensamientos estaban confusos por la situación actual. No sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, un segundo atrás estaban cazando a un espíritu y el siguiente habían caído en una trampa que jamás previo.

Jin Ling trato de moverse y desenvainar su espada pero, la filosa hoja de una daga fue colocada sobre su garganta, podía sentir la hoja de la misma rozar su piel pero sin la intención de cortarla. La respiración de quien la portaba rozo su oído cuando soltó una ligera risa mientras acercaba sus cuerpos con el brazo que tenía libre.

\- Yo que tú, no intentaba nada – dijo el hombre que lo tenía cautivo – no queremos que esa bella piel sea cortada ¿o sí?

Jin Ling trago con fuerza al percibir las potentes feromonas del mismo.

"_Un maldito alfa…."_ Pensó mientras trataba de tranquilizarse_ "si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta…"_

\- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería tan fácil capturar al líder del clan Jin? – comento otro alfa.

\- ¿Que quieren? – pregunto Jin Ling tratando de ver el rostro de ambos hombres.

\- ¿Nosotros?, sinceramente no queremos nada de ti pero, nos encomendaron la tarea así que… No te lo tomes personal.

"_¿Se lo encomendaron?"_ se preguntó Jin Ling _"¿Les pagaron para hacer esto?, ¿Acaso los ancianos….?"_

Trato de zafarse nuevamente pero, al sentir la daga rasgar un poco la piel y el olor de la sangre llego a su nariz, se volvió a quedarse quieto, sintiéndose impotente ante ambos alfas.

\- ¿Ya vez lo que ocasionas? – Pregunto el hombre al ver la sangre brotar - quédate quieto, porque no solo tu vida ser la que termine.

\- ¿Qué?

El humo lentamente comenzó a difuminarse y la visibilidad regreso. Sus compañeros yacían en el suelo, algunos respirando con dificultad, otros con heridas en rostro, brazos y piernas, otros tenían heridas en sus abdómenes y otro, para su pena, había fallecido por las heridas que ambos alfas habían causado.

\- Es mejor irnos, antes de que se den cuenta – sugirió el otro alfa.

Su compañero asintió y bajo la daga, momento que Jin Ling aprovecho para zafarse y golpear al hombre, quien se quejó por el mismo.

Estaba por girarse y enviar la señal pero, el otro alfa se lo impidió, golpeándolo fuertemente en la nuca, haciendo que callera de golpe al suelo.

\- Que parte de "No hagas nada" ¿no entendiste?

Jin Ling respiraba con dificultad, su visión lentamente se volvía borrosa por el golpe en la nuca hasta que, su conciencia se perdió por completo.

\- Debemos irnos.

Ambos alfas se regresaron a ver, antes de que uno de ellos tomara al inconsciente omega y lo subiera a su espalda, para emprender el camino hacia donde sea que estaba su escondite.

Sin percatarse que, cuando Jin Ling había caído al suelo, cierta campana se desprendió de su cintura, abriéndose por el golpe y dejando que una pequeña mariposa comenzara a emprender su camino devuelta a su dueño original.

/

El olor a comida recién hecha lleno los sentidos de Wei Ying, cada plato en la mesa hacia que se le hiciera agua la boca pero, aun cuando el hambre que tenía era evidente, el extraño presentimiento que había estado sintiendo, seguía oprimiendo su pecho, impidiéndole probar bocado aun cuando lo deseara.

También estaba el hecho de la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por su sobrino –que probablemente era su hijo pero no quería pensar en eso-, habían pasado algunas horas y aun no tenían noticias de él, ningún indicio de que hubiese perdido o ganado la cacería, aquello solo era otra mortificación de la que quería deshacerse.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunto Lan Wangji al ver que su omega no probaba ninguno de los alimentos.

\- Sí pero…

\- ¿Sigues preocupado?

\- ….

Lan Wangji soltó un suave suspiro.

Hacia pocas horas que Jin Ling había salido junto con los demás discípulos por lo que, tras despedirse de su hermano y cuñado, ambos habían regresado a sus aposentos, con el único fin de que el omega descansara un poco mientras ambos equipos regresaban.

Pero aun cuando le pidió que no se preocupara, su omega seguía emanando ese aroma a tristeza y preocupación, uno que odiaba en sobre manera ya que lo único que deseaba era que su esposo fuera feliz, sobre todo en su estado.

\- Wei Ying, le hará daño al cachorro.

\- Lo sé, pero… No puedo evitarlo – le aseguro con un gesto de angustia en su rostro – han pasado algunas horas y no hay noticias.

\- Jin Ling estará bien, sabe cómo manejar una cacería.

\- Soy consciente de ello.

\- ¿Lo eres? – Llevando su mano hacia la mejilla del omega para acariciarla – entonces, ¿Por qué la angustia?

\- Es este mal presentimiento, sigo sintiéndolo desde hace días y, desde que salieron de cacería simplemente se acrecentó.

Lan Wangji observo el rostro cubierto de preocupación de su omega. Conocía aquel sentimiento, uno que siempre tuvo presente desde que Sizhui tuvo la edad y comenzó a salir de caza con los demás Juniors. Tener que esperarlo mientras la angustia crecía en su pecho, no tener certeza de que volvería con bien… Compartía el sentimiento que su omega estaba viviendo por lo que, lo único que podía hacer, era abrazarlo con fuerza y trasmitirle su apoyo.

\- Todo saldrá bien – le susurro su esposo.

\- Eso espero – respondió Wei Ying, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su esposo y aspirando el agradable aroma a sándalo que siempre lo reconfortaba.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Sí, tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre – dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Lan Wangji sonrió ante el comentario, tomo el plato de costilla de cerdo – antojo de su amado omega- que estaba en la mesa para darle de comer a su omega quien felizmente dejaba que lo alimentaran sin queja alguna.

Cuando el omega termino de comer, Lan Wangji se alejó para acomodar los platos sucios mientras su esposo lanzaba un largo bostezo.

\- Tal parece que nuestro cachorro tiene sueño – aseguro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿El o tú?

Wei Ying solo rio suavemente y dejo que su alfa se ocupara de levantar la mesa. Por lo que se levantó de su asiento para ir a la cama y recostarse un rato, algo que no logro cuando una pequeña figura entro en la habitación y capto su atención.

\- Esta es… - acercándose rápidamente al mueble donde la pequeña mariposa se había posado - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace aquí?

_\- Jiang Cheng tiene razón, cuidado con lo que hacen y trata de llevar contigo la campana que te regale._

_\- Solo porque tú me lo pides es que la llevare - dijo sonrojándose furiosamente._

_Wei Wuxian rio bajito al ver la campana colgando de su cintura._

_\- Si llegas a tener problemas, esa campana sin duda te ayudara._

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto enarcando una ceja ante la curiosa afirmación de su tío._

_Wei Ying negó con su cabeza y acaricio la cabeza de su sobrino, despeinándolo cariñosamente para molestia del mismo._

El recuerdo de aquella temprana despedida calo en sus pensamientos, ya que si la mariposa había volado desde aquel poblado, solo podía significar una sola cosa y el simple hecho de pensarlo le oprimía el pecho.

\- ¿Wei Ying? – lo llamo su alfa al ver la expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro.

\- Lan Zhan – girándose lentamente para mostrarle la mariposa que estaba en la palma de su mano.

-…

\- ¿Recuerdas la campana que le regale a Jin Ling?

\- Mmm…

\- Dentro estaba esta mariposa, su función es localizar a una persona perdida a través de su energía espiritual. Solo puede reconocer dos tipos de la misma, de quien le influye por primera vez su energía y la de una segunda persona. Vertí mi poder espiritual en ella para que pudiera localizarme y la segunda persona fue…

\- Jin Ling.

\- Sí esta mariposa regreso a Torre Koi significa que…

Sin que su omega se lo dijera, se acercó al mueble donde sus espadas se encontraban, tomo bichen y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla.

\- Debemos hablar con mi hermano y con el líder del clan Jiang.

Wei Ying asintió sin pronunciar palabras.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con rumbo al gran salón nuevamente.

/

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, ambos buscaron con la mirada a ambos líderes, encontrándolos en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar. Aquello solo podría significar que la pareja había deseado algo de privacidad ante tal ajetreo, lo cual era bastante oportuno, sobre todo por el tema que debían hablar entre los cuatro.

Avanzaron entre el ruido y la multitud bailando sin parar en el lugar. Una vez estuvieron frente a la mesa, el primer jade regreso a verlos al percatarse de su llegada dedicándoles una suave sonrisa mientras Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos ante la interrupción.

\- Wangji, maestro Wei – los saludo Xichen - ¿No iban a descansar?, ¿sucedió algo?

\- Seguramente a este – señalando a su hermano – le volvió a dar hambre.

\- Ja, ja, ja… Muy gracioso Jiang Cheng – le respondió Wei Wuxian.

\- Sí no es tu estómago, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto tomando un sorbo de su copa.

El omega regreso a ver a su esposo unos instantes, soltando un largo suspiro antes de regresar la vista al frente e informarles lo sucedido.

\- Se trata de Jin Ling.

Ante aquellas palabras Jiang Cheng dejo de beber y bajo la copa nuevamente a la mesa.

\- ¿Que sucede con él?

Su hermano saco de entre sus ropas la pequeña mariposa que minutos atrás había ingresado a su habitación y se la mostro.

\- ¿Una mariposa?

\- Maestro Wei… ¿Esa mariposa es…? – El primer jade regreso a ver a su cuñado con una expresión de sorpresa - ¿Es un Bikōchū?

\- ¿Las conoce Zewu-Jun?

\- Nunca había visto una personalmente ya que son extremadamente raras y difíciles de obtener pero, en los libros de nuestra familia hay un apartado para ellas, hablan de la habilidad tan única que poseen así como lo valiosas que son para el mundo del cultivo.

\- Como siempre, está muy bien informado Zewu-Jun.

\- Debo estarlo, sobre todo cuando tengo que dirigir el clan y nuestros discípulos pueden toparse con cualquier tipo de criatura durante las cacerías.

Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos ante la breve conversación.

\- Sí muy informativo y todo pero, ¿Me pueden decir que tiene que ver esa mariposa con Jin Ling? – pregunto un tanto exasperado por todo el misterio.

Wei Ying suspiro y hablo.

\- Tiene que ver y mucho – le aseguro – esta mariposa posee la peculiaridad de rastrear a las personas a través de su energía espiritual, sin importar lo lejos o cerca que estén. Aunque tienen un límite, solo pueden localizar a dos personas, de cuya energía se haya rodeado.

\- ….

\- Yo le regale esta mariposa a Jin Ling el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa estaba dentro de la campana que le diste?

Wei Ying asintió con su cabeza.

\- Se la di con la esperanza de que, si algo malo llegara a sucederle, esta pequeña pudiera indicarnos el camino e ir en su ayuda.

Jiang Cheng amplio sus ojos al percatarse hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

\- Me estas tratando de decir que…

\- Algo le sucedió a Jin Ling durante la competencia y que esta mariposa haya regresado a Torre Koi, lo confirma.

El rostro del líder del clan Jiang pasó de la inquietud a la ira en un segundo. El anillo en su mano comenzó a centellear, el suave aroma a Loto paso a uno más amargo y turbio, demostrando el cambio tan repentino de humor que el omega estaba presentando.

Sin previo aviso se levantó de su asiento y hablo.

\- Saldré, lo buscare y le romperé las piernas por ser tan descuido – declaro ante la sorpresa de los jades y su hermano.

\- Jiang Cheng, cálmate – le pidió Wei Ying.

\- ¿Que me calme? – Dedicándole una fría mirada – mi sobrino puede estar muriéndose ¿y me pides que me calme?

\- No malinterpretes, yo también estoy preocupado por él pero, lo que quiero decir es…

\- A-Cheng – intervino el primer jade – Lo que el maestro Wei trata de decir, es que debemos tener la cabeza fría. El joven Jin está en una situación precaria, si la situación que estamos imaginando es una falsa alarma e intervenimos, podrían pensar que estaba haciendo trampa.

\- ¡Me vale un pimiento sus opiniones! – Exclamo el omega – ¡iré por Jin Ling!

\- ¡Jiang Cheng, calmante! – le pidió su hermano.

El omega de Yunmeng ignoro la petición e hizo el movimiento de irse del lugar, solo para ser detenido por la figura del segundo jade, quien se colocó en su camino para frenar su intento de abandonar el lugar.

\- Hanguang-Jun – murmuro entre dientes – es mejor que se haga aun lado o no respondo.

Lan Wangji solo regreso a verlo antes de responder.

\- Las acciones que haga repercutirán en Jin Ling y todo por lo que ha trabajado en estos años, no valdrán nada ante la decisión del consejo.

\- Tu…

\- Jiang Cheng – lo llamo Wei Ying, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a que regresara a verle – entiendo tu sentir pero, debemos pensar claramente y decidir qué hacer, sobre todo porque lo que hagamos perjudicara a Jin Ling.

Su hermano desvió la mirada. Sus manos estaban convertidas en puños y el anillo centellaba ante sus emociones. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos, respirar profundamente y, cuando la luz que envolvía el anillo se apagó, supo que sus palabras lograron tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – pregunto.

Wei Ying regreso a ver a los dos jades, como pidiendo su ayuda en aquella situación.

\- Creo que lo más conveniente es que alguien de nosotros acuda al lugar de la cacería e investigue lo sucedido – sugirió Xichen.

\- En ese caso…

\- Alguien que no sea un líder de secta – agrego Xichen, interrumpiendo las palabras de su pareja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que tiene que ver eso?!

\- Jiang Cheng, piénsalo – hablo Wuxian – Sí te vas de pronto, sin dar excusa alguna, todos sospecharan… Sobre todo si te ven llegar con él – cruzándose de brazos – en el hipotético caso de que si este en problemas.

\- La situación también se aplica a mi persona A-Cheng – apoyo Xichen – al ser líderes de secta y cercanos al joven Jin Ling, muchos sospecharían… Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que Wangji sea quien vaya, si llegan a preguntar, podemos decir que esta con el maestro Wei en sus aposentos.

\- Llevare conmigo a Sizhui – sugirió el segundo Jade - si la situación se agrava, lo enviare de vuelta a Torre Koi para informar lo sucedido.

\- Buena idea.

\- ¡Yo también iré! – Declaro Wei Ying.

Todos regresaron a verle tras escuchar sus palabras.

\- No.

\- Usted no puede ir Maestro Wei.

\- ¡¿Que no piensas en mi sobrino, pedazo de animal?!

El omega hizo una mueca ante la negativa de todo mundo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Voy a ir quieran o no.

\- Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa – no puedes ir, en tu condición es imposible que vayas una cacería.

\- ¿Quién dice que voy a ir a una cacería? – Pregunto – solo iré a investigar contigo, si algo sale mal simplemente me apartare mientras Sizhui y tú se encargan del resto.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! – Le riño Jiang Cheng - ¡¿Acaso quieres matar a mi sobrino?!

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Entonces quédate donde estas y deja que nosotros lo resolvamos!

\- ¡Estoy embarazado no incapacitado!

Al ver que ambos omegas no iban a dejar de discutir, el primer jade regreso a ver a su hermano menor antes de intervenir.

\- Maestro Wei – levantándose de su asiento y captando la atención de ambos omegas – sabemos lo capaz e inteligente que es pero, por ahora su prioridad debe ser la salud del cachorro. Nosotros resolveremos esto.

\- Pero…

\- Escúchalo y no hagas reclamos – apoyo Jiang Cheng – a menos que quieras que te encerremos para evitar que hagas una locura.

Wei Ying al ver la negativa de todos frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos antes de responder.

\- Voy a ir quieran o no – les aseguro con una voz grave y oscura, una que les hizo rememorar los tiempos en los que el omega era el patriarca Yiling -¿quieren encerrarme? adelante, saben que soy muy bueno para escaparme.

Todos regresaron a verse entre ellos. Nadie pudo responder ya que el omega tenía razón en sus palabras, si había escapado de Gusu estando encerrado bajo una fuerte barrera ¿de qué otra cosa no sería capaz?

\- Maestro Wei – intento hablar el segundo jade.

\- De acuerdo – le interrumpió Lan Wangji.

\- ¡Wangji!

\- ¡Hanguang-Jun!

\- ¡Lan Zhan! – dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y lanzándose a los brazos de su alfa.

Lan Wangji era consciente de la conmoción de ambos líderes. Su esposo en el estado que se encontraba, no debía ir a ningún sitio que pusiera su vida en riesgo sobre todo la del pequeño cachorro que crecía en su interior pero, si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años de conocer a su omega, era que nadie podía controlarlo ni cortarle las alas, ya que siempre lograba lo que se proponía aun si eso significase arriesgar su propio bienestar.

Así que opto por la única opción en la que podía vigilarlo y mantenerlo seguro.

\- Wen Ning vendrá con nosotros – le dijo en un susurro.

Su omega asintió levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- Wangji.

El segundo jade giro su cabeza para enfocar el rostro de su hermano mayor, esperando que comprendiera su decisión sin necesidad de palabras entre ellos. Al ver como el primer jade soltó un largo suspiro, intuyo de inmediato que su hermano había comprendido la situación.

\- Cuídense.

\- ¡A-Huan! – Exclamo Jiang Cheng.

El líder del clan Lan ignoro a su pareja y simplemente le sonrió a su hermano.

\- Estaremos esperando con ansias su pronto regreso.

Lan Wangji asintió.

Tanto él como su omega se despidieron de ambos líderes y tras una reverencia, dieron la media vuelta para prepararse e irse en busca de Jin Ling.

Cuando la pareja se perdió entre la multitud, el primer jade regreso a ver a Jiang Cheng, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡¿En serio los dejaras ir?! – exclamo finalmente el omega.

\- Me temo que no tenemos muchas opciones.

\- ¡Claro que si teníamos, podíamos encerrarlo!

\- Tu y yo conocemos perfectamente al maestro Wei – dijo con algo de preocupación – hubiese encontrado la forma de irse sin que nos percatarnos de ello. Correría más riesgo si se va solo a que vaya con Wangji.

\- …

\- Mi hermano sabe lo que hace, por ello comento que llevarían a Wen Ning con ellos.

\- Pero…

\- Si algo se sale de control durante su búsqueda, Wangji le pedirá sin duda alguna a Wen Ning que saque al maestro Wei de donde sea que estén y lo traiga de vuelta a Torre Koi.

Jiang Cheng enarco una ceja y comento.

\- ¿En serio comprendiste todo eso sin hablar con tu hermano?

\- Lo conozco desde niño y comprendo lo que piensa… Aunque a veces no me gustaría hacerlo.

\- …

\- Puedo asegurarte que Wangji no toma ninguna decisión sin pensar detenidamente en las opciones… Sí tomo la decisión de llevar al maestro Wei es porque cree que es lo mejor.

\- Sí tú lo dices. – respondió no muy convencido y tomando nuevamente su asiento.

\- Por ahora solo podemos esperar a que regresen con buenas noticias.

Jiang Cheng no respondió y tomo todo el contenido de su copa para tratar de mantenerse tranquilo ante lo sucedido con su sobrino.

"_Solo espero que se trate de una falsa alarma"_

Pensó mientras le rogaba a su difunta hermana que cuidara de Jin Ling.

/

\- Debo admitirlo, el clan Jin tiene hermosos paisajes – menciono Jingyi mientras observaba el horizonte – aunque sus fiestas son demasiado ruidosas, ¿Cómo pueden hablar siquiera con todo ese ruido?

Sizhui sonrió por lo dicho.

Ambos solo habían estado apenas unos minutos dentro del salón, tomaron un poco de té, probaron algunos bocadillos y salieron del mismo. Como parte del clan Lan, estaban acostumbrados a fiestas más sencillas y sin tanto ruido, aun cuando gracias a su padre omega solían tener festejos algo ajetreados cuando viajaban, nunca se compararía a ver a demasiadas personas gritando, riendo, discutiendo y con música algo estruendosa de fondo.

Por lo que optaron por tomar sus alimentos y salir a la terraza donde, aunque aún podían escuchar el ruido dentro del salón, al menos podían conversar y escuchar al otro.

\- Sus costumbres – respondió Sizhui.

\- Compadezco a la joven amante, vivir en un sitio así – negando con su cabeza y mordiendo parte de su pan relleno.

\- Jingyi.

El omega sonrió y desvió la mirada, ignorando el tono de advertencia que su mejor amigo había usado.

Sizhui negó con su cabeza.

\- Sabes que a Jin Ling no le agrada ese apodo.

\- Entonces que deje de comportarse como una amante caprichosa y lo dejare de usar.

El alfa enarco una ceja.

\- No lo niegues, es la verdad, se comporta como una amante caprichosa que hace berrinche cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

Sizhui abrió la boca para responder pero, de esta no salió sonido alguno, dándole la razón al omega.

\- ¡Lo ves! – Señalo con diversión – yo gano.

\- Y tú te comportas como un niño, haciéndolo cada broma para hacerlo enfurecer.

\- Pero así me quieres.

Aquella simple oración hizo que el corazón del joven alfa saltara. Sabía que esas palabras solo estaban referidas a un amor fraternal, pero sus propios sentimientos estaban lejos de ser solo amistosos.

Sabía que debía hablar con él y decirlo lo que sentía, sobre todo cuando Jingyi tenía potenciales propuestas de matrimonio, lo cual podría apartarlo para siempre de su lado.

Siempre pensó en buscar un momento adecuado para expresar sus sentimientos y, quizás, ese momento había llegado.

\- Sí, te quiero – le dijo con suavidad.

\- …

\- Jingyi… Yo…

Sus miradas se conectaron en ese momento.

Ambos corazón comenzaron a latir con fuerza.

Las mejillas del omega se sonrojaron mientras que la mirada del joven alfa tenía un brillo que el primero nunca había visto.

\- Sizhui…

\- Jingyi – tomando con cuidado la muñeca ajena – hay… Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte… Algo importante…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto de forma nerviosa.

\- Yo… Fuiste el primero en hablarme y tomar mi mano cuando mi padre me llevo con él a Gusu. Nunca te agradecí por ser mi amigo en aquel entonces.

\- Bueno… Eras demasiado callado y me daba curiosidad verte, además de que pensé que te verías bien con una sonrisa.

\- Una que siempre me provocas con tus ocurrencias.

\- Pero las disfrutas.

\- Siempre lo hago – le aseguro con una sonrisa – lo que quiero decir es que, siempre hemos estado juntos, apoyándonos mutuamente, sin importar los problemas o los obstáculos…

\- Sizhui…

\- Hace mucho que yo…Lo que te quiero decir es que yo te…

\- Sizhui.

Una voz profunda tras ellos interrumpió sus palabras.

Ambos voltearon para ver al dueño de dicha voz, encontrándose con el segundo jade y su esposo.

\- Padre, Madre – haciendo una reverencia.

\- Hanguang-Jun, Maestro Wei – imitando las acciones de su compañero.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – pregunto Wei Wuxian, sobre todo al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos jóvenes.

\- Este…

\- ¡No! – Respondió bruscamente Jingyi – solo estábamos hablando de los festejos del clan Jin ¿verdad? – regresando a ver a Sizhui.

\- Pues… - observando fijamente el rostro del omega y soltando un largo suspiro – Sí, solo hablábamos de eso.

\- ¿Seguros? – insistió Wei Wuxian, ya que intuía que el tema de conversación era personal y no referente a Torre Koi.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron al unísono.

Wei Ying se encogió de hombros.

\- Sizhui.

\- ¿Sí padre?

\- Ve por tu espada.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto con inquietud, ya que no era típico que su padre le pidiera usar su espada cuando acudían a algún evento como el de Torre Koi.

\- Te explicaremos en el camino – le respondió – apresúrate, te estaremos esperando en la entrada.

El joven alfa asintió, observando a la pareja alejando y volviendo a dejarlos solos.

\- Jingyi… Yo… - regresando a verlo.

\- Apresúrate, ambos te están esperando.

\- Pero…

Jingyi sonrió suavemente.

\- Ya hablaremos más tarde ¿sí?

-…

\- Sí es tan importante – tomándolo del brazo – hablaremos cuando regreses.

Sizhui suspiro y asintió.

Le dedico una última sonrisa antes de salir del lugar.

Jingyi soltó un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano hacia donde estaba su corazón, notando como este latía rápidamente.

"_¿Por qué el corazón me late de esta forma?"_ se preguntó, buscando la razón de aquel extraño cumulo de sentimientos que está teniendo por su mejor amigo.

/

Cuando Jin Ling recupero el conocimiento, noto que se encontraba en una cueva profunda, iluminada por varias antorchas, una mesa estaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba acostado y cuyas sillas eran ocupadas por los alfas que lo habían atacado durante la competencia.

Los aromas de sus captores se encontraba por todo el lugar, impregnado cada pared, roca u objeto del mismo, una situación que le hacía revolver el estómago y cuyas ganas de devolver su contenido se acrecentaba conforme los percibía.

"_Sus aromas hacen que me de vuelta la cabeza"_ pensó tragando con fuerza para evitar vomitar.

Ambos alfas comenzaron a olfatear el ambiente, como si hubiesen detectado algo que él no y, cuando los ojos de los mismos lo regresaron a ver, un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

\- Oh, miren, la pequeña princesita acaba de despertar – hablo uno de ellos.

\- Espero nuestros aposentos sean cómodos, joven amo Jin – apoyo el otro.

Jin Ling arrugo el ceño, intentando en vano romper las cuerdas que mantenían amarradas sus manos tras su espalda.

\- Ni lo intentes, esas cuerdas están hechas de energía espiritual, no podrás romperlas tan fácil.

\- …

Jin Ling dejo de forcejear y levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con las miradas de sus captores. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y tras respirar profundamente, pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué hicieron esto?, ¿Quién les pago?, ¿Que quieren de mí?, Acaso… ¿fueron los ancianos los que ordenaron esta traición?

Ambos alfas se regresaron a ver entre ellos, enarcando una ceja cada uno por la última pregunta.

\- Esperen… ¿No fueron ellos?

Uno de los alfas sonrió y respondió.

\- Y si fueron ellos ¿qué? , no cambia nada el hecho de que nos pagaron por mantenerte aquí… Al menos durante un tiempo.

\- …

Aquellas palabras no respondían las dudas que el omega tenia. No encontraba motivos para que alguien externo al clan Jin quisiera dañarlo.

¿Personas que querían vengarse por lo que su difunto tío hizo?

De eso hace más de cinco años y, él no era un familiar tan directo como Li Wang por lo que, vengarse directamente de él con un secuestro no tenía sentido, en todo caso habrían atacado al clan completo o, en el peor de los casos al primer jade, ya que él fue quien lo mato al final.

¿Vengarse de tu Tío Wei Ying?

Eso tenía menos sentido, ya que después de lo sucedido en el templo de la diosa, la reputación de su tío se había limpiado o, al menos las personas ya no lo tenían en un concepto de villano o un cultivador que tenía intenciones de vengarse de todo mundo. Además, el solo era su sobrino, cuya relación aunque era cercana no era suficiente como para atacarlo de este modo, al final con quien podrían tomar represalias para vengarse de su tío seria Sizhui o alguien del clan Lan que le importase.

¿Su tío Jiang Cheng?

Este último probablemente, su tío había causado disgusto con muchas personas por su forma de hablar y de ser pero, no al punto de llegar a esto.

Definitivamente tenían que ser lo ancianos, ¿Quién más podría planear algo así, todo con el único fin de favorecer a Li Wang y conseguir el título de líder para él sin levantar sospechas?

"_Esos bastardos, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Tanto me odian por ser un omega que usarían cualquier método para quitarme el titulo?"_ pensó antes de encorvarse cuando un extraño dolor proveniente de su vientre bajo lo ataco.

El dolor lentamente se estaba extendiendo a todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que pensara con claridad, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y errática. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro al grado que debió apretar los dientes en un intento de sopórtalo.

"_Esta sensación… No… No es posible" _

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su aliento era caliente y su respiración agitada, su visión estaba borrosa, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo confusos conforme pasaban los segundos… Síntomas nada buenos para él.

\- Ese olor… - menciono uno de los alfas, comenzando a olfatear, buscando la causa del mismo.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo el otro – tal parece que a nuestro pequeño omega le llego el celo – comenzando a sonreír mientras se relamía los labios.

Ante aquella declaración el rostro del omega palideció y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente.

Sabia por terceras personas que el celo de un omega provocaba a los alfas, los volvía locos al punto de luchar entre ellos por quedarse con el mismo y aparearse con él hasta que estuvieran satisfechos. Como miembro de la rama principal del clan Jin, jamás tuvo problemas de ese tipo, ya que siempre llevaba el control de sus celos, tomaba los supresores y tés que los sanadores le daban para aminorar sus efectos además de que sus aposentos siempre eran vigilados por omegas entrenados, con el único fin de protegerlo mientras pasaba por ese ciclo.

Pero ahora, no estaba en su clan, estaba a merced de dos alfas cuyos contratistas eran desconocidos –aunque sospechaba de los ancianos- y su celo se había presentado sin previo aviso, algo que nunca le había ocurrido.

\- Nos dijeron que lo mantuviéramos oculto hasta que terminara la competencia ¿no? – pregunto uno de los alfas con una amplia sonrisa – y que no sufriera alguna herida.

\- En efecto – respondió el otro alfa quien, ya comenzaba a desatar su túnica mientras se relamía los labios.

\- No recuerdo que dijeran que no nos divirtiéramos con él ¿o sí? – imitando a su compañero y dejando caer la parte superior de su túnica al suelo.

Ambos alfas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al joven omega, riendo malévolamente mientras lo hacían.

Por su parte, el pánico comenzó a invadir a Jin Ling, quien al verlos acercarse con la única intención de aprovecharse de su celo, hizo la única cosa que pudo… Gritar.

/

\- ¿Es aquí? – pregunto Wei Ying, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

\- Mmm… Este es lugar donde ambos grupos comenzarían la cacería – respondió su alfa.

No hacía mucho habían llegado al viejo poblado. La neblina era densa e imposibilitaba ver más allá de tres metros, el aire se sentía frio y húmedo, el olor a sangre seguía en el aire y el mal presentimiento que había sentido desde hace días simplemente seguía en su pecho, taladrándolo con fuerza y haciéndole difícil respirar a cada momento.

El miedo a que algo le pasara a su sobrino seguir en su corazón, recorriéndole el cuerpo y quemándole desde adentro. ¿Y si estaba gravemente herido? ¿Y si cayó por algún acantilado? ¿Y si aquel espíritu había resultado más peligroso de lo que imaginaron?

Eran tanto su ansia, que no se percató que su propio aroma estaba filtrándose y solo lo pudo notar cuando el brazo de su alfa lo envolvió.

\- Wei Ying, lo encontraremos.

\- Lo sé, solo me preocupo.

\- Todo estará bien.

Wei Ying solo asintió con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos estaban metidos en su propio mundo hasta que el sonido de una espada y alguien cayendo al suelo, capto su atención.

\- Sizhui – lo llamo el segundo jade al verlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Viste algo?

\- Me temo que no, la niebla es demasiado densa y no permite ver nada desde el cielo.

Wei Wuxian bajo la cabeza ante la respuesta y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

"_Jin Ling, ¿Dónde estás?"_ pensó para sus adentros antes de que un sonido entre los arboles los alertara.

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenían los ruidos, tanto Sizhui y Lan Wangji se colocaron enfrente de Wei Wuxian con la intención de protegerlos mientras ambos llevaron sus manos hacia la empuñadura de sus espadas y las apretaron con fuerza.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban hasta que, de entre los árboles, la figura del general fantasma emergió.

\- Tío Ning – susurro Sizhui soltando un suave suspiro.

\- Wen Ning – murmuro Wei Ying - ¿sabes el susto que nos diste?

\- Lo lamento Maestro Wei – dijo apresurándose hacia donde los tres se encontraban – no fue mi intención.

\- No importa – dijo el omega moviendo su mano para restarle importancia - ¿Y bien?, ¿encontraste algo?

Wei Ning negó con su cabeza.

\- No encontré rastro alguno de que hubiese alguna batalla, al menos no en las cercanías del poblado.

Wei Ying chasqueo la lengua.

\- Significa que se internaron en el bosque y se alejaron del poblado – apoyo Lan Wangji.

\- ¿Pero que tanto pudieron alejarse? - pregunto Wei Ying – el informe decía que el espíritu que buscan estaba cerca del poblado.

\- Los espíritus suelen ocultarse lejos del lugar donde habitan cuando sienten amenazas y, como los lugareños fueron evacuados – mencionó Sizhui – al ver a tantos cultivadores cerca seguramente se alejó de aquí.

\- ¿Quiere que vuelva a revisar el perímetro, maestro Wei? – pregunto Wen Ning.

\- No – le respondió – creí que podríamos rastrearlo sin necesidad de usarla pero, esta niebla nos impedirá hacerlo.

Metió su mano dentro de su túnica para rebuscar dentro de la misma, cuando logró encontrar lo que buscaba, saco su mano y en ella una pequeña campana proveniente del clan Jiang.

\- ¿Una campana? – pregunto su hijo con curiosidad.

\- No es una simple campana – menciono tomándola entre sus manos y abriéndola – lo importante es lo que guarda dentro.

La pequeña mariposa se encontraba acurrada dentro de la campana y, al ver como la misma era abierta, desplego sus alas y salió de ella, posándose en la palma de la mano del omega.

\- ¿Una mariposa?

\- No es cualquier mariposa, ella nos ayudara a buscar a Jin Ling.

Sizhui y Wen Ning se regresaron a ver entre ellos, no comprendiendo exactamente como una pequeña mariposa ayudaría en la búsqueda.

\- Solo observen.

Wei Ying envolvió con ambas manos el cuerpo de la mariposa, influyéndole parte de su energía espiritual, haciendo que la pequeña cambiara de color y, en vez de ser color amarillo pasara a un suave color carmín.

\- Busca a la otra persona cuya energía espiritual tienes asimilada – Le susurro suavemente.

La pequeña mariposa aleteo ligeramente y se elevó por los aires, emprendiendo su camino, dejando un leve rastro de luces brillantes conforme avanzo.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Sizhui.

\- Seguirla.

Los cuatro avanzaron por el camino, siguiendo la leve estela de luz que la mariposa había dejado.

/

\- ¿Quién crees que hizo todo esto? – le pregunto Wei Ying a su alfa.

\- Los ancianos son los más sospechosos en estos momentos pero, lamentablemente no hay pruebas para demostrarlo.

\- Mmm… Además, podría haberlo hecho alguien más, alguien que busca vengarse del clan Jin o alguna afrenta en contra del difunto Meng Yao.

\- Es posible.

Los cuatro continuaron avanzando por el bosque, siguiendo la luminosa estela que la mariposa había dejado mientras viajaba en busca de su segundo dueño.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba el mal presentimiento que el omega había tenido acrecentaba, como si le estuviera diciendo que debía darse prisa o algo muy grave le sucedería a Jin Ling.

"_Espero que lo encontremos antes de que algo malo le suceda"_ pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¡Padre!

\- ¡Maestro Wei!

La voz de Sizhui junto con la de Wen Ning capto su atención, ambos se habían adelantado un poco para seguir más de cerca el rastro de la mariposa, y el hecho de que los llamaran con ese de tono de voz algo alarmante, no podía ser nada bueno.

Ambos apresuraron el paso y el escenario que los recibió, no era nada agradable.

En el suelo estaban tendidos los cuerpos de todos los cultivadores que habían acompañado a Jin Ling durante la cacería, sus túnicas estaban cubiertas de sangre, sus rostros manos y piernas tenían heridas profundas… Sin duda aquel no era el escenario que esperaba encontrar.

\- ¿Están…?

\- Algunos, otros están inconscientes o respiran con dificultad – le respondió su hijo.

\- ¿Y Jin Ling?

\- No está entre ellos – respondió Wen Ning.

Aquella noticia de alguna forma le reconfortaba ya que su sobrino podía seguir con vida pero, el hecho de que haya sido tomado prisionero por quien fuera que hizo aquella emboscada, no mejoraba su sentir.

\- Que no esté aquí indica que se lo llevaron – agrego Lan Wangji recorriendo el lugar con su mirada.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué se lo llevarían? – Pregunto Sizhui - ¿piensan pedir rescate por él?

\- No lo creo, en vista de lo sucedido, lo más probable es que todo esto fue planeado por los ancianos aunque, no entiendo lo del secuestro.- respondió Wei Wuxian - si ellos querían que Li Wang ganara la competencia, solo bastaba con indicarle al mismo donde esta específicamente el espíritu para que lo elimine.

Los cuatro se sumieron en un frio silencio, tratando de encontrar las razones de aquella situación pero, todas apuntaban hacia los ancianos del consejo del clan Jin, aunque la forma de conseguir lo que querían era demasiado obvia como para que cometieran ese error.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza, tratando de despejarla al no poder encontrar los motivos reales.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir el rastro de la mariposa – sugirió Wei Ying – una vez encontremos a Jin Ling y lo llevemos a Torre Koi, podremos seguir averiguando lo que sucedió.

Todos asintieron y continuaron su búsqueda.

Caminaron por un par de minutos más, internándose en aquel espeso bosque. Durante el trayecto, Wei Ying comenzó a notar algo inusual en su hijo quien, cada tanto hacia una extraña mueca, como si algo le estuviera provocando dolor.

\- A-Yuan, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto acercándose a su hijo.

\- Sí, no se preocupe.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- …

\- Sizhui – lo llamo el segundo jade quien también se había percatado de ello.

El joven alfa suspiro y contesto.

\- Me encuentro bien, al menos de salud lo estoy – les aseguro sin dejar de caminar – pero, desde hace unos minutos he tenido esta sensación que…

\- ¿Qué sensación?

\- No lo sé, es como un extraño tirón, como si estuvieran tratando de llegar a mí. El corazón me pesa, es una sensación de que alguien estuviera estrujándolo y provocándome dolor…. Es como un ataque de pánico que estoy por tener pero yo no sufro de eso.

\- ¿Un tirón? – el omega regreso a ver a su esposo con una ceja levantada.

Wei Ying comenzó a analizar las palabras de su hijo, no conocía la sensación de primera mano pero, si tenía conocimiento de episodios parecidos. Algunos omegas tendían a pedir ayuda a su alfa cuando sentían que estaban en un peligro inminente, no era algo consiente, a veces sucedida sin pensarlo, era algo instintivo y natural que el omega no se daba cuenta hasta que su alfa llegaba para protegerle.

Obviamente él nunca experimento eso ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo sin necesidad de un alfa, aunque estaba seguro que si hubiese ocurrido en su vida pasada, sin duda alguna su esposo seria quien fuera en su ayuda… Algo que seguro no hubiese entendido y lo tomaría como mera casualidad.

Que su hijo hablara de esa sensación solo podía significar una cosa.

"_Si Sizhui está experimentando esa sensación, significaría que su destinado lo está llamando de forma inconsciente pero, si eso resulta ser así… Jin Ling esta…"_

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito que resonó no muy lejos de ahí.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Wei Ying.

\- …

\- ¿A- Yuan? – lo llamo al ver el repentino silencio de su hijo - ¿Que sucede?

Lan Sizhui no respondió.

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, la respiración se le volvió pesada, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente y su mente se puso completamente en blanco.

\- Yo…- en su mente la figura de su destinado apareció repentinamente, lo cual termino por alterarlo – Jin… Ling…

\- ¿Qué?

Sin darles tiempo a responder, Lan Sizhui salió corriendo del lugar, ignorando por completo los gritos de sus padres y tío Wen Ning.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – regreso a ver a su esposo.

Lan Wangji no respondió y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

\- Debemos seguirlo.

Su omega asintió y siguieron el mismo sendero que su hijo había tomado.

/

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar a su hijo.

La cueva en la que lo habían visto entrar era algo profunda, húmeda y olía horriblemente. El sonido de pequeñas gotas caer resonaba en el lugar, enviando una sensación de escalofríos por toda la columna del omega, algo que atribuyo a su actual estado.

"_Definitivamente estar embarazado me pone demasiado sensible, es solo una simple cueva maloliente y con fluctuaciones de agua…" _pensó el omega tragando con fuerza _"pequeño bollo, no es el momento para que me pongas así"_

Dejando atrás sus propios pensamientos, continuaron avanzando hacia el interior de la cueva, percibiendo un aroma picoso y dulzón en el aire, uno que conforme seguían avanzando se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¿Este aroma es de…?

\- Un omega en celo – le respondió su esposo.

\- ¿Eso significa que…?

Sin siquiera decirlo en voz alta, los tres se apresuraron por el camino hasta llegar al final del mismo, encontrando que todos los objetos que estaban en el interior de la cueva, había sido destrozado, algunas piedras estaban partidas en dos y dos alfas yacían en el suelo inconscientes con heridas en sus cuerpos.

\- Wen Ning.

El general fantasma asintió y se acercó a los alfas, tomando su pulso para comprobar si seguían con vida.

\- Solo están inconscientes.

Ante aquellas palabras, Wei Ying soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque tuvo que arrugar ligeramente la nariz por las potentes feromonas que el omega en celo estaba emitiendo.

Aunque dicho aroma estaba comenzando a ser cubierto por otro, uno que conocía perfectamente.

\- Es el aroma de Sizhui – susurro Wei Ying.

\- Mmm…

\- Eso significa que el otro es de… - regresando a ver a su esposo.

Ambos recorrieron el lugar y encontraron el origen de ambos aromas.

En el fondo de la cueva esta su hijo, abrazando de forma posesiva a Jin Ling – cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto con la túnica exterior del clan Lan-. Tenía el ceño fruncido, las pupilas dilatadas y su mandíbula estaba tensa por estar mordiendo con fuerza -un gesto que le recordaba a un lobo enseñando los colmillos -.

\- Sizhui…

Trato de moverse pero su alfa se lo impidió al levantar uno de sus brazos.

\- Lan Zhan.

\- Sizhui está siendo dominado por su lado alfa, cualquiera que entre a su territorio será visto como un enemigo y lo atacara sin más.

\- Pero…

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Dio un paso al frente con la intención de acercarse pero, su hijo lo recibió con un fuerte gruñido y liberando nuevamente sus feromonas con la intención de alejarlo.

\- …

\- Sizhui es un alfa – hablo Wen Ning – si otro alfa se acerca lo atacara sin más ya que…

\- Pero Lan Zhan es su padre….

\- Aun cuando considera al segundo maestro como su padre, en estos momentos Lan Wangji es un potencial alfa que lo está retando por el omega que tiene en brazos.

\- Wen Ning tiene razón – apoyo Wangji – la situación es delicada, estando en ese estado será difícil razonar con él.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Pregunto Wei Ying con algo de preocupación – No podemos dejarlos así, Sizhui en ese estado podría…

"_Aparearse"_

Fue la palabra que floto en la cabeza de los tres.

Aun cuando conocían la gran fuerza de voluntad de los Lan en cuanto al celo de un omega, no estaban convencidos que Sizhui ni Jin Ling se controlaran, sobre todo el primero que, tras escuchar el pedido de ayuda de su desinado se había perdido entre los instintos de su alfa interior y, dejarlo solo con el omega, podría hacer que recuperara la conciencia o, en el peor de los casos…

"_Tenemos que hacer algo"_ pensó Wei Ying _"Confió en A-Yuan pero, en ese estado de adrenalina pura, donde solo trata de proteger a su destinado… No creo que pueda controlarse"_

La cabeza del omega estaba pensando en mil formas de ayudar a su hijo, de evitar que su lado alfa lo dominara e hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

Fue en eso que un pequeño recuerdo de su niñez apareció en su mente.

_\- Ahí está – dijo una pequeña Yanli y dibujando una suave sonrisa – a lado de tus hermanos._

_\- Hermana, baja – hablo Jiang Cheng un tanto preocupado porque su hermana mayor se cayera del árbol._

_\- Tranquilo A-Cheng, ahora bajo – le respondió comenzando a bajar del mismo._

_\- A-Cheng no te preocupes – comento Wei Ying – Mi Shijie es súper grandiosa, dudo que se caiga._

_Yanli sonrió suavemente una vez bajo del árbol y se acercó a sus dos pequeños hermanos._

_\- ¿Crees que el pajarito deje de llorar ahora que está en su nido? – pregunto Jiang Cheng._

_\- ¡Claro que sí, ahora que está en casa no debería llorar!_

_\- Pero, sigue llorando._

_Los tres regresaron a ver a una de las ramas donde estaba el nido, recordando como los lamentos de aquel pequeño polluelo los había atraído cerca del lugar._

_Aquel día, como siempre, tanto Jiang Cheng como Wei Ying se habían levantado temprano para comenzar su entrenamiento diario, uno donde el primero era reñido por su madre para que se esforzara más mientras el segundo, era reprendido por holgazanear durante el entrenamiento, valiéndole una hora arrodillado en la sala ancestral del clan Jiang por responderle a Madame Yu durante la misma._

_Tras aquel regaño, cumplir sus castigos y entrenamiento, fueron recompensados por unos cuantos dulces, los cuales les fueron llevados por la pequeña Yanli, quien les sonreía suavemente y los consentía como siempre._

_Fue en ese instante que, tras acabar sus dulces, que Wei Ying propuso ir recoger semillas de Loto para comerlas en la cena, algo que, aun cuando Jiang Cheng se negó al inicio, termino aceptando ya que él también quería comerlas._

_Por eso habían salido del clan Jiang con dirección al lago de Lotos cercanos, cuando durante su trayecto, habían escuchado el pequeño piar de un polluelo, quien había caído tras una noche de lluvia en el lugar._

_Proponiéndose regresarlo a su nido para que pudiera volver con su familia pero, aun cuando el pequeño ya estaba en su nido, seguía llorando, para desconcierto de ambos niños._

_\- Shijie – la llamo Wei Ying - ¿Por qué no deja de llorar?_

_\- Algunas veces, aun cuando regresamos a nuestros hogares, hay una figura a la cual extrañamos con todo nuestro corazón ya que, es su afecto el que nos cobija cuando nos sentimos perdidos o enfermos._

_Ambos niños inclinaron sus cabezas al no comprender lo que su hermana mayor les decía._

_\- Esperen un momento y lo verán._

_Los tres se mantuvieron en su lugar un par de minutos más, hasta que, sin preverlo, un ave mayor se acercó al nido, haciendo que el pequeño dejara de llorar y envolviéndolo con sus enormes alas._

_\- Lo ven. _

_\- ¡Oh!_

_\- Una madre siempre será la figura que un hijo extrañe, por quien se pregunte constantemente, por quien necesite sentir su cariño para seguir adelante._

_\- Oh, comprendo, ¡Las mamás pueden lograrlo todo! – Exclamo Wei Ying – pueden calmar a sus hijos y consentirlos._

_Yanli soltó una suave risa._

_\- No siempre los consiente, también los reprenden cuando se portan mal. _

_\- Entonces… ¡Shijie es como una mamá para mí! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente._

_\- ¡Oye! –Grito Jiang Cheng inflando sus mejillas – ¡Hermana mayor no es solo tuya!_

_\- Tú tienes a Madame Yu, ¡Shijie es mía!_

_\- ¡Claro que no, ella también es mía! – abrazando a su hermana mayor._

_Ambos comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos por quien se quedaría con su hermana mayor mientras que, la pequeña Yanli reía suavemente por la pequeña pelea de sus hermanos._

Así como había llegado, el recuerdo se esfumo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sonriera suavemente al recordar a su querida hermana mayor.

"_Una madre puede hacer lo que sea, incluso lo imposible por sus hijos… ¿No, Shijie?"_

Respiro profundamente y dio un paso al frente.

\- Wei Ying – su esposo lo detuvo cuando noto sus intenciones.

\- Confía en mí, él no me hará daño.

Lan Wangji lo contemplo unos segundos, sopesando la petición de su omega antes de regresar la mirada hacia la figura de su hijo.

\- Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji suspiro y se apartó de su camino, confiando en lo que sea que estaba tramando su omega.

Wei Ying sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su esposo, asegurándolo que todo estaría bien.

Camino lentamente hacia el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba, dejando que su propio aroma a omega se filtrara y comenzara a inundar el lugar, con la única intención de que calmar los instintos del mismo.

Sizhui al notar como el omega se acercaba, apretó nuevamente los dientes y soltó un gruñido, lanzándole una advertencia para que no se acercara.

\- Que niño tan grosero, gruñéndole a su propia madre – hablo Wen Ying deteniéndose a pocos pasos de llegar a su hijo.

Solo recibió un gruñido.

\- Sizhui… Sé que te sientes acorralado, que lo único que quieres es proteger a Jin Ling.

Otro Gruñido.

\- Pero, somos nosotros, tu familia, nadie aquí te hará daño – dando lentamente los pasos que los separaban - ¿no me reconoces?

Sizhui bajo la mirada y soltó un gruñido.

\- Soy yo, Xian ge ge – le dijo con suavidad - soy tu querida madre… ¿lo olvidas? – Liberando nuevamente parte de su aroma para calmarlo – nunca te haría daño, ¿no confías en mí?

\- …

\- Nunca te haría daño, solo quiero protegerte – llevando su mano con calma hacia el rostro de su hijo – eres mi muy adorado hijo.

Cuando la cálida mano de Wei Wuxian toco el rostro de su hijo, este soltó un suspiro, su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a dejar atrás la tensión que estaba viviendo para, cerro sus ojos lentamente y disfruto de la caricia.

\- Xian… ge ge… - murmuro Sizhui.

\- Mmm… Aquí estoy, Aquí estoy.

\- Yo…

\- Lo hiciste bien, derrotaste a esos tipos y protegiste a Jin Ling. Eres el digno hijo de Hanguang-Jun, sin duda alguna.

Sizhui bajo la mirada.

\- Jin Ling necesita tomar su medicina – le menciono – tu padre la tiene dentro de su túnica pero, necesita cargarlo y llevarlo a otro sitio para ello… ¿Se lo confiarías?

Sizhui asintió lentamente, calmándose lentamente por el aroma de su padre omega.

Wei Ying sonrió y con un movimiento de su cabeza, su alfa se acercó, tomando a Jin Ling entre sus brazos para alejarse, dejando que su hijo se apoyara en el pecho de su padre omega.

\- Lo siento… Yo…

\- Shhh… Todo está bien, hiciste lo que tu instinto te ordeno, proteger a tu destinado – murmuro para que solo su hijo escuchara.

\- Madre, perdóname.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa – abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo, mientras este se acomodaba entre los mismos – ahora solo debes descansar, todo estar bien cuando despiertes.

Sizhui asintió, comenzando a dormirse al ser arrullado por el aroma de su padre omega.

\- Eso es, descansa – depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Unos segundos después, Sizhui estaba completamente dormido sobre su regazo.

\- Maestro Wei… ¿Cómo está?

\- Necesita descansar, se agotó completamente – acariciando la cabeza de su hijo - ¿Y Jin Ling?

\- Hanguang-Jun está dándole de beber el supresor.

Wei Ying soltó un largo suspiro, aliviado por que todo saliera bien, al menos dentro de lo que cabía.

\- Wen Ning, regresa al lugar donde están los discípulos heridos y reúnelos en un solo sitio, una vez Sizhui se recupere te alcanzaremos para lanzar la bengala y pedir ayuda al clan Jin.

\- Como diga maestro Wei.

Tras ver como Wen Ning se alejó y desapareció por el camino que llevaba a la cueva, Wei Ying regreso a ver a su hijo, pensando que, aun cuando todo se había solucionado, aquel mal presentimiento que había sentido, seguía apretándole el pecho.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

¡Hola amados suscriptores!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?

No sé pero, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude :V

Debo decir que tuve problemas referentes a la escena de Jin Ling, su celo y los alfas. Sobre todo porque Wattpad se pone como nena y luego anda eliminando historia donde hay contenido "dañino" o "escenas muy obscenas" que muestre alguna escena de agravio otra persona.

La escena original, era de Jin Ling siendo "tocado" por esos alfas, no tanto no se espanten y en ese momento llegaría Sizhui a salvarlo pero, con todo lo que hace Wattpad lo deje así bien Light y les dejo a la imaginación lo sucedido.

Fuera de la explicación, continuemos con las preguntas:

¿Qué les pareció Li Wang? ¿Sentirá algo por Jin Ling?

¿Qué les pareció el secuestro? ¿Tendrán que ver los ancianos?

¿Qué les pareció la declaración fallida de Sizhui?

¿Creen que Lan Wangji hizo bien en llevar a Wei Ying durante su búsqueda?

Recordemos que Xichen y Jiang Cheng trataron de detenerlo.

Al fin apareció la mariposa, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Fue útil el regalo?

Wen Ning apareció más pero, no hizo mucho jajaja

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Sizhui? ¿Les pareció adecuado como Wei Ying lo controlo?

Me base en una frase de Kotoko (Protagonista de Itazurana Kiss) ella dijo "Las mamás son increíbles y pueden hacer lo que sea por sus hijos" y, ta daa…

¿El recuerdo de Yanli?

Siempre quise hacer una escena donde los tres fueran niños, así que aproveche.

En fin, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.

¡Los quiero!


	21. Capitulo IXX

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IXX**

"_La verdad duele una sola vez… La mentira, cada vez que se recuerda"_

* * *

De forma cuidadosa, el líder del consejo leía el misterioso pergamino que le había sido entregado. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, su rostro mostraba sorpresa con cada palabra escrita y la expectación que causaba su silencio hizo que todos los presentes en aquella pequeña sala lo observaran de forma ansiosa.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, su líder había accedido a que aquella extraña joven ingresara y tuviera una reunión con él en la sala que pertenecía al consejo, como si dicha joven tuviera algo de valor o importancia para ellos.

Pero, lo que más les inquietaba, era el pergamino que su líder aún continuaba leyendo y, por los gestos que colocaba cada cierto tiempo, su contenido debía de ser de importancia.

Cuando notaron que el viejo líder suspiro, cerró el pergamino y dirigió su vista hacia la joven, supieron que había terminado de leerlo.

– Solo preguntare una vez y espero contestes con la verdad – menciono el anciano, dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio – ¿es cierto todo lo que está escrito en este pergamino?

La joven mujer trago con fuerza y respondió.

– Me temo que lo es – dijo de forma insegura – ese pergamino fue escrito por el puño y letra de mi difunta madre.

– ¿Cuándo escribió este pergamino? – levantándolo con su mano.

– Poco antes de morir.

El anciano regreso a ver el pergamino, hizo una mueca y se levantó de su asiento, rodeando el escritorio para caminar hacia la joven mujer.

– ¿Por qué tu madre haría algo así? – le pregunto con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda – ¿Por qué esperar tantos años para hacerlo?

– Mi madre… El remordimiento fue su calvario durante muchos años, sufrió en silencio al tener que guardar dicho secreto, todo por cumplir la promesa hacia su amo.

– Pero su amo murió hace mucho, ¿Por qué no vino personalmente y nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué esperar hasta que estuvo a pocos días de morir para escribirlo?

– Era una mujer de honor, juro callar y guardar el secreto, aun cuando sus amos hubiesen muerto jamás revelaría lo que ella sabía… Pero al final, su determinación flaco y decidió escribir todo en ese pergamino.

– Entiendo – dando la media vuelta para darle la espalda – pero hay algo que no entiendo.

– …

– Ella tardo muchos años en revelar este secreto, siendo solo su lecho de muerte el momento en el cual decidió escribirlo pero, eso no me explica, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en darnos ese pergamino? – Regresando a verle de reojo – ¿qué te hizo querer entregarlo? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

La joven bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza la tela de su túnica.

– Mi… Mi madre, me pidió que guardara el pergamino y nunca lo entregara.

– …

– Pero… Me pidió que lo hiciera si creía que era la única forma de proteger a la familia que le dio tanto durante toda su vida.

El viejo líder asintió ante sus palabras.

– Y lo hiciste, acabas de proteger al clan de un infortunio a futuro… Si todo esto se llegase a saber sin que estuviésemos al tanto, no sabemos qué hubiese pasado con todos nosotros.

– …

– No te preocupes, por tu contribución serás muy bien recompensada – le aseguro caminando nuevamente hacia el escritorio para tomar asiento – por ahora, disfruta de la fiesta, en cuanto terminemos de discutir esta información te alcanzaremos. Puedes retirarte.

– Muchas gracias.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia, se giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la puerta y abandono el recinto.

Una vez que todos los ancianos estuvieron solos, su líder retomo la palabra, informándoles a detalle de lo que aquel viejo pergamino contenía. Más de uno amplio sus ojos por la sorpresa, atónitos por la nueva información que les habían revelado mientras su líder solo podía guardo silencio tras terminar de relatar lo descubierto.

– Esto es grave – menciono uno de ellos – si se enteran, será un escándalo.

– Nuestra imagen aún sigue en boca de todos por culpa de ese Meng Yao y ¿ahora esto? – secundo otro.

– ¿Que haremos ahora? ¿Debemos informarles?

– Sí lo hacemos entraremos en un conflicto político.

– Líder… ¿Que debemos hacer?

Todos los ancianos regresaron a ver a su sabio dirigente quien, al ver la angustia en los rostros de sus compañeros, dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Comprendo su angustia, incluso yo, cuando leí lo sucedido quede helado por lo descubierto pero… No debemos preocuparnos por ello.

– ¡¿Cómo qué no?! – Exclamo uno de ellos – ¡¿Sabe lo que sucederá si esto sale a la luz?!

– Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello – levantándose de su asiento – es cierto que esta información es algo que nos traerá problemas pero, si la manejamos adecuadamente puede aportarnos mucho.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

El anciano soltó una pequeña risa y respondió.

– Solo que, si el joven Rulan no accede a nuestras demandas… Bueno, digamos que Li Wang tendría vía libre para ser el nuevo líder de nuestro clan.

Todos los ancianos regresaron a verse entre ellos, analizando las palabras de su líder pero, al ver la confianza con la que este hablaba, se dieron cuenta que el viejo consejero, tenía un plan bajo la manga.

* * *

El primer jade observaba como su pareja caminaba de un lado a otro mientras los demás invitados seguían festejando sin saber el percance que, el actual líder del clan Jiang, estaba sufriendo.

La angustia de no saber qué estaba pasando con su sobrino le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pensando en todos los escenarios posibles, uno más terrible que otro. ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá lastimado? Eran las constantes que atormentaban su mente y no lograba calmarse con nada.

Aun así, Lan Xichen trataba de calmarlo, dándole palabras de aliento, aunque esto no ayudara a un ya desesperado Jiang Cheng.

– A–Cheng, debes mantener la calma – le sugirió el alfa – Jin Ling estará bien.

– ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? – Pregunto deteniéndose para enfocar el rostro del jade – mi sobrino puede estar en problemas y mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada.

– Wangji y el maestro Wei se encargaran, estoy seguro que sabrán manejar la situación.

El omega conocía perfectamente de las habilidades como cultivador del segundo jade y, no ponía en duda de su capacidad para resolver cuanto problema se le cruzara –no por nada tenía el eslogan de ir donde el caos existiera– pero, se trataba de su sobrino, el único hijo de su difunta hermana, a quien juro proteger aun cuando tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida y, por ende, estar tranquilo no era fácil para él, sobre todo cuando su hermano se veía inmiscuido.

– No desconfió de tu hermano pero si del mío.

– ¿Crees que el maestro Wei haga algo que perjudique a Jin Ling?

– No, pero en el estado que se encuentra, si algo sale mal, es obvio que él será la prioridad y… – soltando un largo suspiro – simplemente no puedo, yo…

– A–Cheng – levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de su pareja – todo estará bien, Wangji sabe manejar estas situaciones además, por ello llevaron a Wen Ning con ellos – le aseguro con calma.

– …

– Sí algo sale mal – le recalco – mi hermano enviara a Sizhui para que nos avise de lo sucedido.

El omega solo lo observo unos segundos e hizo una mueca, la intención de replicar las palabras de su pareja comenzaron a crecer dentro de su pecho pero, cuando estaba por hacerlo, un fuerte sonido proveniente del exterior capto la atención de todos.

Un sonido que les indicaba de la llegada de uno de los grupos competidores.

– A–Ling – murmuro Jiang Cheng.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia la salida del recinto junto a los demás invitados y confirmar quien lideraba el grupo de cultivadores que había ganado la competencia.

Cuando finalmente se encuentran en el exterior, notaron que la luz en el cielo es de un rojo intenso, lo cual le confirmo a ambos líderes que Li Wang había cavado con el espíritu que buscaban y se acercaba a Torre Koi.

– A–Cheng – lo llamo el primer jade, al percibir la angustia en el aroma de su pareja.

El omega apretó con fuerza sus manos ignorando el llamado del primer jade. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la impotencia que sentía al ver a aquel joven alfa alzarse con la victoria mientras que, en algún lugar, su sobrino podía estar en problemas.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y soltar palabras de alegría cuando el joven alfa atravesó las puertas de Torre Koi, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y saludando a los presentes.

"_Vaya, por un minuto creí que el joven Rulan seria el ganador"_

"_No era mentira cuando dijeron que Li Wang era un excelente cultivador, está a sido su primera cacería liderando un grupo y lo ha hecho muy bien"_

"_Un prodigio sin duda"_

"_Que pena, el joven Rulan es un gran líder, es una lástima que tenga que entregar el mandato a un completo novato"_

Cada uno de aquellos comentarios hacia que la rabia que el líder del clan Jiang creciera, sobre todo por las palabras de ciertas personas que apoyaban el cambio y dejaran a su sobrino fuera del camino.

Jin Ling era el legítimo líder del clan Jin, ¿solo porque era un omega y decidió no casarse debía entregarlo?

Definitivamente debía hacer algo para resolver el problema, no permitiría que todo el trabajo que su sobrino había hecho, se viera empañado por la presencia del hijo de Meng Yao ni las malas intenciones del consejo de ancianos.

No, su sobrino seguiría siendo el líder sin importar lo que sucediera.

Aunque por ahora, la única pregunta que su mente trataba de resolver en ese momento era, ¿Dónde estaba Jin Ling?

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Sizhui se abrieron nuevamente lo primero que observo fue el rostro de su padre omega, quien acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza mientras la estrechaba cálidamente entre sus brazos. El latido del corazón del omega lo tranquilizaba y lo reconfortaba, hecho que hizo que se acurrucara mejor sobre el pecho de este para seguir disfrutando de las caricias dadas.

– Madre – susurro Sizhui.

– ¿A–Yuan? – Pregunto Wei Ying al escuchar el pequeño llamado de su hijo – ¿Estas despierto?

– Mmm…

Wei Ying dibujo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y dejo un suave beso sobre la frente de su hijo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

– Sí aunque, me siento algo cansado – contesto con una voz baja y adormilada.

El omega continúo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, consciente de que todo lo que había sucedido con Jin Ling era la causa de él agotamiento físico por el que estaba pasando.

Muchos jóvenes alfas cuya base de cultivo aún estaba en crecimiento tras un ataque de adrenalina tan fuerte como lo era al verse presos de su alfa interno, terminaban agotados a tal punto que permanecían inconscientes por días o semanas. Que su hijo despertara una hora después del suceso, le indicaba que su cultivo era realmente fuerte, algo que le hacía sentirse orgulloso de ello.

– Es normal – finalmente le respondió – tu alfa interior hizo que todo tu cuerpo se estresara más de lo debido y te agotaste completamente.

Sizhui no respondió, su mente aún era un océano de completa confusión, sus recuerdos estaban algo dispersos y no lograba centrarse del todo.

– ¿Que paso?

– Supongo que estas confundido ¿cierto?

– Mmm…

– ¿Que tanto recuerdas? – pregunto, ya que quería saber que tanto recordaba su hijo antes de relatarle lo sucedido.

– Padre me pidió que los acompañara en busca de Jin Ling ya que… Al parecer estaba en problemas.

– …

– Después de eso, llegamos al lugar donde se supone que era la competencia y… Comenzamos a buscar cuando… Sentí… – los ojos de Sizhui se ampliaron de pronto y se sentó de golpe, dejando el cálido regazo de su madre – ¿Y Jin Ling? ¿Él está bien? Eso alfas… Ellos trataron de…

– Hey, mírame – colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo – todo está bien, gracias a ti Jin Ling no salió herido.

– …

– Les diste su merecido a eso alfas – le aseguró – lo que realmente me sorprende fue que te contuvieras de no matarlos, si recordamos que Jin Ling es tu destinado y su lazo fue la razón de que te descontrolaras en primer lugar.

Sizhui bajo la cabeza.

– Por un minuto quise hacerlo pero…Pero parte de mi raciocinio aún estaba ahí así que…

Wei Ying sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del menor.

– Esta bien, no debes disculparte.

Su hijo sonrió tristemente y pregunto.

– Y… ¿Dónde está Jin Ling? ¿Él está bien?

Su padre omega asintió y giro su cabeza hacia otra dirección, una que Sizhui siguió rápidamente con sus ojos, encontrándose a su padre alfa lejos de ahí, sentado al lado de su tío Wen Ning, sujetando entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Jin Ling.

– Iré a ver a Jin Ling, ¿está bien? – hablo Wei Ying.

– Claro.

Wei Ying sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, caminando hacia donde se encontraba con su esposo, intercambio un par de palabras con él antes de que tomara su lugar, acurrucara a Jin Ling entre sus brazos y dejara que su alfa caminara hacia su hijo.

Sizhui al verlo caminara hacia él, se levantó de pronto y se inclinó un poco.

– Padre – lo llamo negándose a levantar la cabeza.

– Sizhui.

– Lamento lo sucedido, jamás quise…

–Sizhui – haciendo callar a su hijo – no tienes por qué disculparte.

– Pero…

Lan Wangji negó con su cabeza y continúo.

– Lo que sucedió con Jin Ling no es culpa tuya, hubo terceros que influyeron en su secuestro, que te hayas descontrolado producto de su lazo es solo una consecuencia de ello.

Sizhui amplio sus ojos y alzo la cabeza al escuchar lo último.

– ¿Madre le dijo sobre…?

Lan Wangji guardo silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

– Entre Wei Ying y yo, no hay secretos.

Aquella corta frase fue la respuesta que Sizhui recibió, comprendiendo que su padre ya sabía todo.

– Lo siento, sé que erre al no decir nada pero…

– Sizhui.

–…

– No te estoy juzgando – le aseguro con calma – no soy quien para juzgar tus actos, sería un acto de hipocresía de mi parte si lo hiciera, sobre todo cuando los errores que cometí en el pasado siguen sobre mis hombros.

– Padre… Yo…

– Cometiste un error, lo cual significa que aprenderás de él y no volverás a cometerlo.

– …

– Lo que sucedió hoy con Jin Ling no fue culpa tuya, su celo llego de forma inoportuna e hizo lo que cualquier omega en peligro haría.

– …

– El llamo a su destinado para que lo protegiera, ya sea de forma consciente o inconsciente te llamo para ayudarlo y tu instinto hizo que respondieras al llamado. Ninguna regla o enseñanza de nuestro clan puede frenar eso… Incluso la defensa más poderosa puede ser derribada y nuestro control no es invulnerable.

– Lo sé, solo que…

– No es tu culpa, al contrario – le recalco apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – si no fuera por ti, quizás algo muy grave pudo pasarle a Jin Ling así que, mantén la frente en alto porque no cometiste ningún acto indecoroso.

Sizhui respiro profundamente al escuchar las palabras de su padre alfa y asiente un segundo después.

– Muy bien – retirando su mano del hombro de su hijo.

– ¿Han terminado de hablar? – intervino Wei Ying.

– Mmm…

– Siento haberlos importunado con mi comportamiento – se disculpó Sizhui.

– Ya deja de disculparte – le aclaro su padre omega – o si me enojare contigo por ello.

– Lo sien… Digo, está bien – sonriendo suavemente.

– Bien – dirigiendo su vista hacia su esposo – deberíamos irnos, no sabemos si esos hombres tendrán más cómplices y no creo conveniente que terminemos en una pelea.

– Tienes razón – contesto su alfa.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la salida de la cueva, siendo el segundo jade quien llevo en brazos a un inconsciente Jin Ling mientras que Wen Ning, cargaba a un alfa en cada brazo para llevarlo a Torre Koi e interrogarlos por sus crímenes.

Al salir de la cueva continuaron su camino un par de minutos más, hasta llegar al lugar donde los demás discípulos que acompañaban a Jin Ling se encontraban inconscientes, heridos o muertos.

Con tristeza Wei Ying se acercó a uno de los cuerpos y suspiro.

– ¿Quién podría planear esto? – Pregunto arrodillándose y observar el cuerpo inerte de uno de los discípulos – entiendo que buscaban llevarse a Jin Ling pero, ¿matarlos?

– Una contramedida – menciono Lan Wangji.

– ¿Contramedida?

– Si Jin Ling lograba escapar durante el ataque – respondió Sizhui – podrían indicar que el huyo del enfrentamiento y dejo morir a su grupo por el contrario, si lo rescataban…

– Decir que fue una desafortunada situación y que como líder, debió ser capaz de prever el ataque o mínimo escapar por sus propios medios – culmino Wei Ying al entender hacia donde se dirigía el comentario de su hijo – Eso nos deja un solo sospechoso… No es como si no lo hubiésemos pensado desde un inicio.

– ¿Creen que los ancianos realmente hicieron todo esto?

– Es lo más probable – respondió Wei Ying – lo lamentable es que no tenemos pruebas de ello, incluso alguien podría estar inculpándolos al ser los que más quieren la destitución de Jin Ling – levantándose lentamente – por ahora solo podemos enviar la señal para que vengan, ya después nos ocuparemos del asunto – regresando a ver a los alfas inconscientes.

– ¿Creen que hablen? – pregunto Sizhui.

– Quizás no pero, si algo sabe Jiang Cheng mejor que nadie, es sacarle la información a alguien, por muy difícil que esta sea.

Sizhui solo rio de forma nerviosa al tratar de imaginar qué clase de forma tendrían su tío para hacerles hablar.

Por su parte, el segundo jade saco la bengala que tenían entre sus ropas y se la entregó a su omega quien, la envió al cielo un segundo después, sabiendo que dentro de unos minutos todo el lugar estaría rodeado de disimulos del clan Jin.

* * *

Los dedos del líder del clan Jiang tamborileaban sobre la superficie de la mesa, su ceño estaba fruncido, su aroma dejaba notar su mal humor y la copa de vino en su mano hace mucho que se había quedado vacía, algo que no era común, sobre todo cuando todo mundo sabía que el omega solía beber y siempre tenía una copa de alcohol en su mano en reuniones de esa índole.

Pero pocos sabían de la razón detrás de su mal humor, uno que solo su actual pareja podía comprender y mantenerlo a raya porque, si por Jiang Cheng fuera, hace mucho que se hubiese ido de aquella reunión en busca de su sobrino.

"_El líder Jiang esta de mal humor ¿no creen?"_

"_Sera que Zewu–Jun no le cumplió… Ya saben"_

"_O quizás se siente incómodo, hay muchos rumores de que los Lan son muy apasionados durante la intimidad"_

El omega apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras un ligero tic aparecía en su sien. Su humor ya estaba bastante negro como para que las habladurías lo incrementaran.

– A–Cheng.

– No me digas que me calme. Mi paciencia ya está en su límite – regresando a verle de reojo – si escucho otro comentario de esa índole…

El primer jade solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

– Todo saldrá bien.

– Tú y yo sabemos que nada saldrá bien. Jin Ling perdió el liderazgo del clan, algo que definitivamente voy a cambiar y el estúpido de mi hermano junto con mi cuñado no dan señales de haberlo encontrado…

– Pronto tendremos noticias.

Jiang Cheng respiro profundamente para controlar su mal humor y poder contestar de buena manera más, cuando estaba por hacerlo, el grito de diferentes discípulos llamo su atención.

"_Esa no es… ¿La señal del clan Jin?"_

"_¿No es la señal que envían cuando necesitan ayuda?"_

"_¿Pero por qué la lanzaron?"_

La pareja regreso a verse, ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba y sin perder tiempo, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se apresuraron a la salida del recinto donde, varios discípulos del clan Jin ya se estaban reunión para acudir al lugar de donde provenía dicha señal.

* * *

Al momento en que todos aterrizaron en el lugar donde habían visto la señal, el escenario que los recibió no era el esperado.

Muertos, sangre, quejidos de dolor.

Aquel no era un panorama agradable a la vista.

Varios murmullos se escuchaban entre los discípulos preguntándose sobre la razón de aquello, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué varios de sus compañeros estaban muertos o heridos? ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Algún espíritu o aparición fue el causante?

Mismas interrogantes que los líderes del clan Jiang y Gusu Lan se hacían pero, dejaron atrás las mismas cuando se concentraron en su prioridad, encontrar a sus hermanos así como a Jin Ling.

Ambos los encontraron no muy lejos de ahí, sentados frente a un enorme árbol mientras el joven líder del clan Jin – o mejor dicho ex líder, algo que Jiang Cheng no quería pensar realmente– se encontraba inconsciente con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Wei Wuxian.

– ¡A–Ling!

Grito el líder del clan Jiang, corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban con el primer jade pisándole los talones.

Nada más llegar a lado de sus hermanos y sobrinos. Jiang Cheng se arrodillo rápidamente para tocar el rostro del joven omega, buscando con la mirada alguna herida que este pudiera tener, soltando un largo suspiro cuando se cercioro de que estaba en perfecto estado.

– Él está bien – dijo Wei Ying.

– Lo sé – soltando otro suspiro – ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto regresando a ver a su hermano.

Wei Ying negó con su cabeza.

– No creo que sea la hora ni el momento adecuado para ello.

– Pero…

– Jiang Cheng se lo preocupado que estas pero, la situación es muy difícil como para hablar de lo sucedido además, debemos llevar a Jin Ling a Torre Koi y suministrarle un supresor.

– ¿Un supresor? – Frunció el ceño ante la curiosa sugerencia – ¿Por qué debería…? – notando finalmente le ligero olor que provenía de su sobrino – ¿él está en…?

– Sí, es por ello que debemos volver – aclaro – le dimos de tomar la sopa que tomábamos cuando sucedían estos imprevistos así que, debe dormir hasta que regresemos.

– Entiendo – los ojos del omega se ampliaron cuando capto realmente lo dicho – Espera… ¿Le diste a Gusu Lan nuestra receta? – pregunto con indignación.

– Mmm… ¿De nada?

– Eres un…

– A– Cheng – intervino Xichen – creo que la decisión de compartirla fue en beneficio para los omegas de Gusu Lan y, de no haberlo hecho, estoy seguro que Jin Ling tendría serios problemas en estos momentos. Gracias a que los alfas de nuestro clan siempre llevan un poco de la misma cuando salen de cacería con un omega es que pudieron ayudarle.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño, no muy contento con que uno de los preciados tesoros de su clan fuera expuesto de esa forma sin notificarle.

– Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde sobre compartir secretos y tesoros de otro clan – le aseguro Jiang Cheng entre dientes.

Algo que hizo tragar al omega del segundo jade, rezando para que a su hermano se le olvidara dicha transgresión.

– Líder Jiang, Líder Lan.

Un joven discípulo del clan Jin se les acerco, haciendo que todos regresaran a verle.

– Perdón la interrupción pero, todo está listo para trasladar a los heridos y fallecidos a Torre Koi.

– Gracias por el aviso – contesto Xichen.

– Hemos preparado un carruaje especial para el joven Jin Ling, si gusta pueden acompañarlo.

– Gracias, enseguida los alcanzamos – secundo Jiang Cheng.

El discípulo asintió y se alejó de todos.

– Es mejor retirarnos, el joven Jin Ling necesita atención médica – menciono Xichen.

– Tienes razón – dijo Jiang Cheng tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su sobrino y acomodándolo entre ellos.

– Sí, no quiero estar en este lugar más tiempo – apoyo Wei Ying, siendo ayudado por su alfa para ponerse en pie – Wen Ning, no olvides a esos alfas.

El general fantasma asintió y tomo a ambos alfas con ambos brazos, levantándolos sin esfuerzo alguno.

– ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? – pregunto su hermano al no reconocer a ninguno de los dos.

– Te contare más tarde, lo único que puedo decirte es que son parte de todo esto y debemos interrogarlos tan pronto lleguemos a Torre Koi.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño nuevamente sin dejar de ver la figura de aquel par de alfas, que seguían inconscientes entre los brazos del general fantasma.

* * *

Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigían a la entrada de Torre Koi. Sorprendidos por ver a varios discípulos heridos o muertos pero, lo que más llamo la atención fue ver al joven Jin Ling en los brazos del líder Jiang.

¿Que había pasado?

¿Algún ataque?

¿Algo salió mal en la competencia?

Miles de preguntas era hechas por lo bajo mientras que, otros comentarios más despectivos se dejaban escuchar.

"_Ya sabíamos que ese omega no podría liderar un grupo tan pequeño"_

"_Seguramente se confió, por ello tuvieron bajas"_

"_Un omega nunca será capaz de ser un líder, es obvio el por qué Li Wang gano la competencia"_

Los presentes discutían entre ellos, tratando de encontrar la razón del por qué el grupo de Jin Ling había pasado por tal situación. Pero lo único que hacían era hablar mal del actual líder del clan Jin y el como este no pudo con las expectativas.

Algo que enfureció en sobre manera tanto a Jiang Cheng como a Wei Wuxian.

Entre el ajetreo y habladurías de los presentes.

La figura de Li Wang se hizo presente quien, al ver el estado de sus compañeros sobre todo la de Jin Ling, corrió a su encuentro con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

– ¡Jin Ling! – lo llamo una vez estuvo frente al líder del clan Jiang – ¿él está…?

– No – respondió Jiang Cheng de forma seca y sin ánimos.

El joven alfa podía percibir la hostilidad en el aroma del omega, instándole a mantenerse alejado del mismo pero, su preocupación por Jin Ling lo mantuvo en su sitio, dispuesto a quedarse hasta que tuviera una mejor respuesta acerca de su estado de salud.

– ¿Qué fue…?

Jiang Cheng lo regreso a ver con el ceño fruncido y un aroma aún más agresivo, ya que lo que menos quería era que aquel alfa se le acercara a su sobrino.

El primer jade al notar el mudo encuentro entre ambos, decidió intervenir.

– El joven Jin Ling está bien, solo inconsciente, su celo lo golpeo de improviso así que debemos llevarlo a sus habitaciones y pedir que la sanadora lo vigile.

– Tiene razón – respondió Li Wang con algo de angustia – le avisare a la sanadora para que vaya a la habitación de Jin Ling.

– Se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Li Wang asintió, dedicándole una última mirada al omega inconsciente en brazos del líder del clan Jiang, antes de girarse y correr hacia el interior del recinto.

– Ese chico sigue sin gustarme.

– Solo se preocupa por Jin Ling.

– …

El primer jade sonrió suavemente.

– Debemos llevar a Jin Ling a su habitación para que descanse.

– Lo sé – respondió Jiang Cheng.

Ambos estaban por dirigirse a los aposentos del omega más joven, cuando la voz de los ancianos los detuvo.

– ¿Alguien puede informarnos acerca de lo sucedido? – pregunto el líder del consejo, siendo seguido por los demás integrantes del mismo.

Nadie respondió.

La mayoría seguía ayudando a los heridos y llevando los cuerpos de los fallecidos, para que sus familias pudieran reclamarlos y llevar a cabo las ceremonias pertinentes.

Por lo que, cuando los ojos del líder del consejo se posó en ambos líderes de clan, se acercó a ellos y le dedico una mirada llena de altivez al joven omega, quien seguía dormido en brazos de su tío.

– Líder Jiang.

– …

– ¿Usted puede informarme de lo sucedido? ¿El por qué hay tantos muertos y heridos de nuestro clan?

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño ante las pregunto del hombre mayor. Podía notar la forma tan despectiva con la que hablaba además de la furtiva mirada llena de desprecio que le había dedicado a su joven sobrino. Fueron estas acciones tan obvias que hicieron que su humor se engreirá, su aroma cambiara a uno más pesado y el anillo en su mano comenzara a centellear.

Xichen al notar el cambio tan brusco en el ambiente y, tratando de impedir una situación que complicara más las cosas para Jin Ling intervino, colocándose frente a su pareja y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Líder del consejo… Ninguno de los presentes esta en condiciones de poder hablar y decirnos correctamente lo sucedido – aseguro el primer jade – Creo que nuestra principal prioridad por ahora es atender a los heridos e iniciar la ceremonia para despedir a los cayeron en esta cacería.

– Estimado Zewu–jun, agradezco sus sabias palabras, las cuales siempre ayudan a estos honorables ancianos en momentos críticos – haciendo una reverencia – tiene razón en ello, debemos concentrarnos en la situación actual más adelantes averiguaremos todos los detalles de esta… Imprevista situación.

– Saben que cuentan con nuestro apoyo en todo lo que necesiten.

– Le agradecemos.

– Una vez la situación sea controlada, estoy seguro que mi hermano y cuñado no tendrán problemas en compartir la información que tienen respecto a lo sucedido.

– ¿Hánguāng–jūn y el patriarca Yiling? – Pregunto con sorpresa el anciano – ¿ellos saben lo sucedido?

– Me temo que si – respondió con calma – recibimos una notificación de que algo le había sucedido a Jin Ling y a todo su grupo por lo que, ambos acudieron para investigar la situación.

– …

– Lamento no informarles pero, creímos prudente que solo ellos fueran para no generar pánico entre los invitados.

– No se disculpe, si usted lo creyó prudente entonces fue la mejor decisión – aseguro el anciano – por ahora nos dedicaremos a brindar ayuda médica nuestros discípulos y darle sepultura a los caídos.

–…

– Espero contar con una reunión con Hánguāng–jūn y el patriarca Yiling para aclarar toda esta situación.

– Se los hare saber.

– Muy bien. Si me disculpa – dijo haciendo asintiendo con su cabeza y alejándose de la pareja.

Cuando el anciano y el consejo se alejaron de su vista, ambos retomaron la conversación.

– No confió en ninguno de esos viejos – aseguro Jiang Cheng, quien se había mantenido al margen para no causar un problema aún más grande del que ya tenían encima – y estoy seguro que ellos planearon todo esto.

– Probablemente pero, por ahora debemos llevar a Jin Ling a su habitación para que descanse y reciba los cuidados de la sanadora.

– Mmm…

Ambos emprendieron el camino a los aposentos de Jin Ling mientras que los demás discípulos eran atendidos por los sanadores del clan.

* * *

Finalmente la noche había dado paso al día y el sol se encontraba en lo más alto.

Muchos no habían podido dormir por lo sucedido, los sanadores seguían ejerciendo su labor, curando sus heridas, vigilando que su respiración se normalizara, que sus signos vitales siguieran estables. Sin duda la noche anterior había sido crítica para muchos de ellos ya que la vida de varios discípulos estaba en sus manos y, para suerte de ellos, no habían perdido a ninguno de los mismos.

Jin Ling había sido atendido directamente en sus aposentos, suministrándole el supresor correspondiente para que su celo fuera menos intenso de lo previsto por lo que, el joven omega había dormido la mayor parte de la noche y, por la situación actual, dudaban que despertara pronto, sobre todo por lo que había vivido en aquella cueva.

Situación que actualmente Jiang Cheng y los demás, discutían en los aposentos del primero que, gracias a que su sobrino siempre le dio los más alejados de todos –por petición del mismo líder– nadie podía escuchar las maldiciones y frustraciones del líder del clan Jiang, quien despotricaba en contra de aquellos alfas.

– ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron esos malnacidos?! – Grito el omega, estampando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa – ¡Voy a matar a esos hijos de…!

– A–Cheng, tranquilízate – lo tomo del brazo el primer jade.

– ¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! – Regresando a verle con un gesto de enojo – Esos tipos casi…

– Pero no lo lograron – respondió Wei Ying, quien estaba sentado cerca de la mesa junto a su esposo e hijo.

El omega del primer jade había acudido a lado de su esposo e hijo a la habitación de su hermano, donde comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con Jin Ling, omitiendo el hecho de que fue su hijo y no su esposo quien se hizo cargo de aquellos alfas.

No es como si tratara de mantenerlo en secreto pero, creyó prudente no mencionar lo que realmente sucedió en aquella cueva, sobre todo porque ambos jóvenes no habían tenido tiempo de aclarar sus diferencias ni de resolver el tema de su lazo por lo que, hasta que lo hicieran, se mantendría callado respecto a eso.

Sobre todo con su hermano, odiaba mentirle pero, si con solo decirlo acerca de lo que esos alfas estaban por hacerle a Jin Ling se enfureció, no quería saber que haría si supiera que su hijo es el destinado de su sobrino y que lo rechazo por otra persona.

No, definitivamente no iba a ser la causa de que Zidian azotara a su hijo por ello.

– Lan Zhan y Sizhui se encargaron de ellos antes de que tocaran a Jin Ling – continuo hablando – así que enojarse por lo que no lograron es innecesario.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu…

Lan Xichen suspiro.

– Creo que el maestro Wei trata de decir que, no debemos centrarnos en lo que no hicieron sino, en el por qué secuestraron a Jin Ling y quien lo ordeno.

– Exactamente – agrego Wei Ying – tan perspicaz como siempre Zewu–Jun –guiñándole un ojo a su cuñado, acto que hizo que su alfa apretara su muslo y emitirá un quejido por el mismo.

– …

– Lan Zhan tu… – regresando a verle – _"¿es en serio? ¿Estas bebiendo vinagre? ¡Se trata de tu hermano!"_

El primer jade solo pudo reprimir una pequeña risa por la divertida situación antes de centrar su atención en su pareja.

– Lo más prudente es centrarnos en el problema principal, mantener nuestra vista en algo que no hicieron solo hará que gastemos energía de forma innecesaria.

Jiang Cheng maldijo por lo bajo y desvió la mirada.

– Zewu–Jun tiene razón – apoyo Wei Ying – mientras Jin Ling siga inconsciente, debemos centrarnos en lo sucedido y en la información que tenemos.

– Bien – dijo entre dientes el omega de Yunmeng – ¿que sabemos de esos tipos?

– Son bandidos – Comento Lan Wangji.

– ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

– Porque padre nos envió a Jingyi a mí a investigar con las personas de poblados cercanos – continúo Sizhui – en los últimos años ha habido secuestros, asaltos y asesinatos.

– ¿Que no se supone que eso había disminuido?

– Lo hizo, durante el mandato de Jin Guangyao ese tipo de incidentes disminuyo, ya que gracias a sus reformas y estrategias, hizo que los bandidos se alejaran de las tierras de Lanling pero…

– El cambio de poder, las discusiones y demás problemas a los que el clan Jin se enfrentó tras su muerte, causo que los incidentes volvieran – agrego Wei Ying.

– Así es. Las constantes negaciones de los ancianos para con las decisiones de Jin Ling han impedido que muchos problemas se resuelvan – culmino Sizhui.

– Bien, estamos de acuerdo que esos viejos son la causa de muchos problemas en Torre Koi pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con esos alfas? – pregunto con irritación Jiang Cheng.

– Son parte de una banda de bandidos que han asaltado dichos poblados o, al menos las características que los pobladores nos dieron de ellos indican que lo son.

– Lo cual podría decirnos que alguien los contrato para secuestrar a Jin Ling – Menciono Wei Ying – algo que ya sospechábamos, de hecho.

– ¿Pero quién los contrato? ¿Qué propósito tenían? – le pregunto Jiang Cheng.

– Dudo que lo secuestraran para abusar de él – agrego Wei Ying al ver el obvio pensamiento de su hermano – creo que su celo fue el detonante de esa lamentable situación y la verdadera razón de sus actos fue retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que perdiera la competencia.

– …

– Y dejar que Li Wang tomara el lugar de líder – culmino su alfa.

– Definitivamente esto fue obra de esos viejos – indico Jiang Cheng – ¿Quién más estaba interesado en que ese alfa tomara el cargo de líder?

– Es lo que pensamos – respondió Wei Ying.

– ¿Ya interrogaron a esos malditos?

– Lo hicimos pero, no pudimos sacarles nada – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Solo dijeron que una persona encapuchada llego a su guarida, les dio una bolsa repleta de dinero y les dio la orden de secuestrar a Jin Ling – menciono Lan Wangji.

– ¡Es obvio que mienten! – Exclamo Jiang Cheng – ¡Seguro están encubriendo a esos viejos!

– No tiene sentido encubrirlos. Esos tipos saben que el clan Jin los torturara hasta la muerte para sacarles la verdad además, no sentí ninguna energía resentida proveniente de ellos así que, lo más seguro es que tomaron el trabajo pensando que era dinero fácil.

Su hermano solo se enfurece más ante sus palabras.

– Jiang Cheng, entiendo lo que sientes pero lamentablemente no tenemos pruebas, quizás si fueron ellos pero, puede ser que enviaran a alguien más para contratarlos y es por eso que ellos no tienen ni idea de quien los contacto en primer lugar.

– Además el consejo no es el único que quiere quitar a Jin Ling como líder – intervino Sizhui – durante el anuncio del compromiso, muchos apoyaron la idea de que el joven Li tomara el cargo solo por ser alfa así que…

– Puede que los ancianos no sean los únicos interesados en quitar del medio al joven Rulan – anuncio Xichen.

– Uno de esos podría ser Li Wang – aseguro Jiang Cheng – no me trago esa falsa preocupación por mi sobrino.

– Dudo que lo sea – respondió Xichen – en los últimos meses ha estado apoyando a Jin Ling en todo lo que a podido.

– Eso no significa que no sea sospechoso – desviando la mirada.

– Lamentablemente Jiang Cheng tiene razón, hasta que no sepamos quien orquesto dicha emboscada, cualquier persona que apoyo la destitución de Jin Ling… Es sospechoso – agrego Wei Ying – por ahora solo podemos esperar a que despierte y nos cuente lo que sucedió.

A regañadientes el líder del clan Jiang junto a los demás, apoyaron la idea del ex patriarca, acordando seguir con la investigación una vez Jin Ling despertara.

* * *

Dos largos días pasaron desde aquel suceso.

Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng se mantuvieron a lado de Jin Ling, vigilando su sueño, procurando de avisar a la sanadora si algo malo sucedía ya que, aun cuando le administraron el supresor y la sopa había hecho que durmiera profundamente, no estaban seguros si su celo sería fácil de sobrellevar o si se complicaría al punto que deberían mantenerlo dormido para ayudarlo hasta que el mismo pasara.

Por su parte, ambos jades mantuvieron reuniones con el consejo del clan Jin, con el único propósito de agilizar las investigaciones respecto a lo sucedido con Jin Ling y su grupo, postergando cualquier intento de proclamar a Li Wang como el nuevo líder hasta que todo se aclarara y no hubiese ninguna sospecha que la competencia estaba arreglada.

– ¿Sigue sin despertar? – pregunto Jiang Cheng entrando a la habitación de su sobrino.

– Mmm… Sin cambios – respondió Wei Ying.

Su hermano suspiro, sentándose a su lado mientras ambos observaban el rostro de su sobrino.

– ¿Alguna noticia sobre la investigación?

– Ninguna – declaro Jiang Cheng – esos viejos siguen insistiendo que Li Wang debe tomar el puesto de líder y comenzar a investigar, ya que si un líder el clan se encuentra vulnerable.

Wei Ying chasqueo la lengua.

– Esos viejos están desesperados por hacer el anuncio – susurro – ¿los demás líderes?

– Todos los clanes enviaron a sus discípulos e invitados de regreso a sus tierras, solo los líderes de cada uno de ellos se quedó en Torre Koi, ya que se trata del posible cambio de poder.

– Solo esperemos poder averiguar quién orquesto todo esto antes de que esos viejos consigan lo que quieren.

– Lo mismo pienso – respondió Jiang Cheng – A–Ling ya paso por demasiado como para que pierda también el título de líder – tomando la mano del omega más joven y acariciándola suavemente.

"_Y también con el rechazo de su destinado"_ pensó Wei Ying con una mueca en su rostro.

– Pero dejemos de lado un momento eso, que me causa migraña al hacerlo – comento Jiang Cheng – ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

Wei Ying parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta hecha.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada es solo que… Es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por mí – dijo con emoción.

– ¿Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti? – Respondió con indignación – me preocupo por MI sobrino.

– No finjas sé que te preocupas por que me amas.

– Claro, te amo lo suficiente como para azotarte con Zidian y encerrarte con una camada de cachorros ¿qué te parece lo mucho que te quiero?

– Eso no tiene gracia – dijo haciendo una meuca y desviando la mirada.

Jiang Cheng rodo los ojos.

– Pero en serio, ¿Cómo están?

– Estamos bien – dibujando una suave sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre su abultado vientre – la sanadora dijo que está creciendo correctamente y ya no corre peligro, aunque aún debo cuidarme para evitar alguna secuela.

Jiang Cheng sonrió por lo dicho.

Aun cuando trataba de ocultar su preocupación, era cierto que se mantenía al pendiente de la salud de ambos – aunque más por la del cachorro que la de su hermano– y se alegraba en sobremanera que ahora estuviera bien. Sobre todo por los largos meses en los que su hermano tuvo que recluirse para evitar una recaída que pusiera en riesgo la vida de ese pequeño pero, eso nunca se lo diría en voz alta.

– ¿Quieres sentirlo?

– ¿Que?

– ¿No quieres?

El líder del clan Jiang se sonrojo ligeramente por la pregunta y contesto bruscamente.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

Wei Ying sonrió de medio lado al ver el nerviosismo de su hermano.

– Aiya, deja el dramatismo – dijo tomando la mano de su hermano.

– ¿Qué haces?

El nigromante dejo la mano de su hermano sobre su estómago por unos segundos, sintiendo un pequeño movimiento por parte del cachorro que crecía en su interior. Movimiento que hizo que el rostro del líder del clan Jiang se iluminara.

– Se movió – dijo en un murmullo.

– Mmm… No se mueve siempre pero, ha comenzado a hacerlo.

El omega de Yunmeng sonrió suavemente al sentir aquel movimiento, enarcando ligeramente una de sus cejas al percatarse de algo que, una vez volvió a ver a su hermano, olvido comentarle.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No crees que estas muy… – retirando su mano y tratando de encontrar la palabra que buscaba – ¿Grande?

El rostro del nigromante palideció.

– ¿Me estas llamando gordo?

Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca que decía _"¿En serio?"_

– Estar "Gordo" es parte del embarazo, ¿lo olvidas?

Su hermano estaba por reclamar cuando se apresuró a continuar.

– Lo decía porque tu tiempo de gestación no corresponde al tamaño.

– …

– ¿No lo habías notado?

– Bueno, quizás sea por que como mucho y el cachorro será un poco más grande.

– ¿Estás seguro que es solo uno?

– Tanto como seguro no pero, en la familia Lan no es habitual tener gemelos, además mi primer cachorro fue uno solo así que… – guardando silencio al recordar su pasado.

Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca, ya que él no estaba tan seguro de aquella afirmación. Tener gemelos no era algo muy habitual entre los clanes, pocas veces se habían visto a dos hermanos idénticos como dos gotas de agua – los jades de Gusu eran la excepción a la regla– ya que era muy difícil que un omega llegara a culminar el embarazo por los riesgos que este conllevaba por lo que, las sanadoras siempre estaban al pendiente para verificar si era un embarazo común o tendrían que vigilar constantemente al omega que llevaba a dos cachorros en su vientre.

Por lo que, si el historial del clan Lan y la sanadora no se equivocaban, quizás su hermano no estaba del todo errado pero, algo en su interior le decía que quizás en esta ocasión, los genes del clan Lan podrían equivocarse.

– En vez de suponer deberías confirmarlo con la sanadora, sabes lo riesgoso que es tener gemelos.

– Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que es un solo cachorro.

– Aun así, tú deberías…

Un par de golpes en la puerta les hizo interrumpir la conversación. Encontrándose con Sizhui y Jingyi cuando giraron sus cabezas para enfocar la razón de aquel sonido.

– Madre, Líder Jiang – saludo Sizhui.

– Maestro Wei, líder Jiang – imito Jingyi.

– ¡A–Yuan! ¡Jingyi! – exclamo con alegría el omega embarazado.

– ¿Necesitan algo? – pregunto Jiang Cheng.

– Mmm… Padre y Zewu–Jun nos enviaron – respondió Sizhui – el almuerzo está servido y esperan que ambos bajen para poder tomarlo.

– ¿Ya es tan tarde? – Pregunto Wei Ying percibiendo un pequeño sonido proveniente de su estómago – parece que el cachorro tiene hambre.

Jiang Cheng suspiro y regreso a ver a su sobrino.

– Podemos cuidarlo mientras ambos almuerzan – sugirió Sizhui al ver la preocupación en el rostro del líder Jiang.

Jiang Cheng regreso a ver al joven alfa con algo de molestia, ya que su sobrino aun cuando estaba dormido seguía estando en su periodo de celo y temía que si lo dejaban, algo malo pudiera ocurrirle.

– A–Cheng, no lo mires de esa forma – lo llamo su hermano – Sizhui jamás le haría algo a Jin Ling.

– Es un alfa – dijo entre dientes.

– Uno que fue entrenado por el clan Lan para controlarse ante las feromonas de un omega y, en caso necesario, se noqueara así mismo antes de que su propio instinto lo domine.

– Además yo estoy con el – intervino Jingyi – si algo ocurre, yo me ocupare de él.

El líder Jiang solo regreso a verlos antes de asentir, aun no muy conforme con la situación.

– Bien, Sizhui, Jingyi – los llamo Wuxian levantándose – dejamos el cuidado de Jin Ling en sus manos, si despierta deben avisarle inmediatamente a la sanadora.

– ¡Así lo haremos! – contestaron al unisonó.

Wei Ying asintió con una sonrisa.

– Jiang Cheng – tomando a su hermano por el brazo – vamos, tu sobrino y yo tenemos hambre.

El omega rodo los ojos y hablo antes de salir de la habitación.

– Si algo le pasa – dirigiendo su vista a Sizhui – Zidian estará golpeándote la espalda hasta dejarte inconsciente.

– ¡Oye, no amenaces a mi hijo! – dijo jalándolo por el brazo.

– Es un alfa y debo cuidar a Jin Ling – respondió su hermano.

– Se trata de tu sobrino, ¿qué crees que le haría?

Ambos omegas siguieron discutiendo y, solo cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, fue que dejaron de escuchar sus voces.

– El líder Jiang desconfía mucho ¿no crees?

– Es natural, Jin Ling es su sobrino, lo ha cuidado desde que era un bebe por lo que, si nota que algún alfa se le acerca con malas intenciones, se encargara de él – respondió Sizhui tomando asiento cerca de la cama.

– Lo sé pero, nos conoce desde hace años, ¿qué daño podríamos hacerle a Jin Ling?

"_Tú no pero… Yo le rompí el corazón y lo sigo haciendo al rechazarlo"_ pensó al ver al omega inconsciente sobre la cama.

– Además, el entrenamiento en nuestro clan está diseñado para que los alfas se mantengan en control cerca de un omega en celo – continuo hablando mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – yo puedo dar fe de ello, ya que me has cuidado cuando mi celo ha llegado de improviso y no has hecho nada inmoral.

Sizhui sonrió suavemente.

– Aun así, el líder Jiang solo trata de protegerle. Han pasado demasiadas cosas que han puesto a Jin Ling en una posición difícil y lo que sucedió hoy en la competencia, solo acrecentó esa necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo.

– Puede que tengas razón – dijo haciendo una mueca – debe ser difícil para la joven amante, tener que cumplir con tantas expectativas y estar en constante vigilancia.

– Ser líder de secta no es fácil. Tuvo que tomar las riendas de un clan en mal estado tras la muerte del líder anterior, tuvo que estar un paso adelante del consejo que solo busca la manera de destituirlo del cargo y…

– …

"_También tiene que lidiar con el rechazo de su destinado… Con mi rechazo" _pensó para sus adentros.

– ¿Sizhui?

El joven alfa negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

– Jin Ling ha soportado y sobrepuesto a demasiado a tan corta edad que, es comprensible su forma de ser, ¿no crees?

– Sí, supongo… Pasar por todo eso es admirable, por ello siempre me ha sorprendido lo bien que lleva todo esto, el manejar un clan tan grande como lo es el Jin. Definitivamente es alguien cuyo ejemplo debería seguirse – encogiéndose de hombros.

Sizhui amplio sus ojos ante el comentario y guardo silencio.

– ¿Qué?

– Es la primera vez que escucho que lo elogias de esa forma, siempre se están peleando así que, llegue a pensar que…

– ¿Lo odiaba?

– Odiar no creo que se la palabra correcta más bien, no te caía muy bien.

Jingyi soltó un suspiro.

– La joven amante no me cae mal – aclaro – es divertido burlarse de él que es diferente, si no me cayera bien no soportaría ni tenerle cerca.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido.

– Pues… Lo admiro – menciono sonrojándose ligeramente – ha hecho tanto con tan poca edad que… Además me divierto molestándole así que…

– …

– ¡No se lo vayas a decir! – Exclamo con vergüenza – ¿Entendiste?

– Sí… Pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? Quizás se llevarían mejor.

– ¡Claro que no!, si lo haces ese orgullo que tiene se le inflara como un pavo real en primavera y no me lo quitare nunca de encima.

Sizhui soltó una suave risa.

– En pocas palabras, quieres seguir molestándolo y no que te moleste él a ti.

– Exactamente, tengo una dignidad que proteger – haciendo un puchero.

"_Madre, definitivamente a Jingyi se le pego tu desvergüenza" _pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

El omega se sonrojo por la vergüenza y por la risa que el alfa estaba dejando escapar por lo que, para dejar de lado lo sucedido decisión cambiar de tema.

– Ahora que recuerdo – comento Jingyi – ¿qué era lo que querías decirme antes de que salieras con Hánguāng–jūn?

– ¿He?

Aquella pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría.

Sizhui callo de pronto y trago con fuerza, sintiendo como la vergüenza comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo.

– ¿Sizhui?

– Pues… Yo…

– …

– Veras…

Sizhui comenzó a tener problemas con sus pensamientos.

No estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado para confesarle sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando Jin Ling, su destinado, el omega que rechazo por seguir sus sentimientos, estaba inconsciente a pocos centímetros de ambos.

"_¿Debería decirle?" _

Aquel pensamiento inundo sus pensamientos haciendo que regresara a ver a Jin Ling, quien continuaba inconsciente, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue el simple hecho de observarlo que, recordó que había otra cosa que nunca le dijo a Jingyi, aparte de sus sentimientos y era que, Jin Ling era su destinado.

Un tema igual de profundo que su interés romántico por el otro omega.

– ¿Hola? la tierra llamando a Sizhui.

– Yo… Lo siento… Me perdí unos momentos.

– …

– Preguntaste que era lo que iba a decirte, ¿no?

El omega asintió.

– Pues… Eso te lo diré después ¿te parece? – Pregunto sin esperar respuesta del otro – pero hay otra que quiero decirte.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Sizhui se relamió los labios y tomo las manos del otro, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

– Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros, de ningún tipo.

– Mmm… – respondió con una sonrisa.

– Y sabemos que si mantenemos algo sin contarle al otro es porque, a veces lo necesitamos. Solo lo contamos cuando creemos que es momento de hacerlo.

– Mmm…

– Lo que estoy a punto de revelarte, es algo que nunca te dije – menciono con algo de nervios – no por falta de confianza – aclaro rápidamente – simplemente que, no supe que hacer en el momento que lo descubrí y preferí callar.

Jingyi enarco una ceja por la extraña declaración del otro.

– Lo que trato de decir es que… Si no te lo dije fue porque… Yo…

– Sizhui, me estas asustando, ¿tan grave es?

– ¿He?, no, no es nada grave, al menos eso creo.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Le sucedió algo al maestro Wei y al bebe?

– No, no tiene que ver con mis padres.

– …

– Es algo que me involucra junto con Jin Ling – dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que el omega lo escuchara.

– …

– Es que… Él y yo….

– Espera… No estas intentando decirme que…

–… – conteniendo la respiración tan solo con pensar que el omega había captado lo que quería decir.

– ¿Rompieron una regla muy antigua y temen al castigo?

Sizhui resoplo por lo denso que podía ser a veces el omega.

– No, no rompimos ninguna regla.

– ¿Entonces? No estoy entendiendo.

– Lo que trato de decirte es que… Jin Ling es…

– …

– Jin Ling es mí…

Un sonido proveniente de la cama les hizo soltarse de las manos y soltar un ligero grito por el susto.

Jin Ling comenzaba a quejarse y arrugar el ceño, removiéndose de forma incomoda sobre la cama, lo que les indicaba que pronto despertaría.

– Jingyi, ve por la sanadora – le indico acercándose al omega sobre la cama – yo me quedare para cuidarlo.

– De acuerdo.

El joven omega se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y salir por ella un segundo después.

– Jin Ling – lo llamo suavemente, sentándose en la cama – ¿puedes escucharme?

El omega lentamente abrió sus ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor su alrededor, no respondió de inmediato ya que aún se sentía confundido por los colores en el lugar pero, una vez su vista mejoro y su mirada se posó sobre el rostro del alfa, respondió.

– Mmm… Siento que todo me da vueltas, el cuerpo lo siento demasiado entumido y tengo algo de calor.

– Eso es normal, el supresor está haciendo su trabajo.

– ¿Supresor? ¿Por qué…?

Sizhui comprendió que el omega aún estaba algo confundido.

– Sí… ¿Que tanto recuerdas?

– Yo…

La mente de Jin Ling comenzó a trabajar dentro de la bruma en la que esta se encontraba. Con esfuerzo los recuerdos de días pasados golpearon su cabeza. La fiesta, el anuncio de su seudo compromiso, los chismes que los inventados comenzaron a divulga, la hipocresía de los ancianos, la competencia y….

Sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente cuando recordó lo sucedido en la competencia. La emboscada, sus compañeros, las amenazas, la llegada de su celo y aquellos alfas que trataron de…

– Esos alfas… – el cuerpo de Jin Ling comenzó a temblar – ellos trataron de… Trataron…

Sizhui comprendió el shock que estaba viviendo el omega por lo que lo tomo por los hombros para que sus miradas se encontraran.

– Tranquilo, no te hicieron nada, estas a salvo.

– Sizhui – los ojos del omega se humedecieron por la impotencia. Las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en su pecho pero, su propio orgullo se lo estaba impidiendo.

– Jin Ling… Está bien si quieres llorar.

– Yo…

– Todo está bien.

Jin Ling al no poder soportar la impotencia que lo invadía, se arrojó a los brazos del alfa, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había tratado de retener por orgullo.

– Jin Ling – envolviendo el cuerpo del omega entre sus brazos – no te culpes, lo que sucedido no fue algo por lo que debas reprocharte.

– Eso tipos… Comenzaron a tocarme y… Tenía tanto miedo – ocultando su rostro en el pecho del alfa.

– Lo sé.

– Temía que…

– Pero no lo hicieron – dijo con firmeza.

Jin Ling respiro profundamente y alzo su cabeza para enfocar el rostro ajeno.

– Tú… – recordando algo más de lo sucedido en aquella cueva – Tú… ¿me salvaste?

–…

– ¿Fuiste por mí?

– Pues… Estabas en peligro y… Presentí que… Supe dónde estabas por…

Los ojos del omega se iluminaron sutilmente.

Sabia de lo que Sizhui hablaba.

El lazo que los unía fue la razón por la que supo dónde estaba, presintió que estaba en peligro y había ido por él. Su destinado estaba en riesgo y esa unión lo motivo a buscarlo, protegerlo de aquello que consideraba un peligro para el mismo… Aquella era la prueba de que debían estar juntos, que se atraían aun cuando el alfa se negaba a aceptarlo.

Algo que no dejaría pasar.

– Sizhui… – alzando sus brazos para rodear el cuello del alfa.

– Jin Ling… ¿Qué?

No pudo decir nada más porque los labios del omega se posaron sobre los suyos. Haciendo que por el impulso del primero cayeran sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Jin Ling sobre el suyo, impidiéndole poder moverse libremente.

– Sizhui – lo llamo nuevamente cuando separo sus labios.

– Jin Ling… ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Aun no lo entiendes?

– …

– Fuiste por mí, nuestro lazo… ¿No lo sientes? – tomando la mano del alfa para llevarla a su pecho, para que sintiera los agitados latidos de su corazón.

– Jin Ling…

– ¿Lo sientes? – Le volvió a preguntar con las mejillas encendidas – Late por ti.

– Yo no…

Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del omega.

Los labios de Jin Ling eran suaves y cálidos, enviándole sensaciones que nunca había sentido, era un sentimiento que poco a poco le estaba nublando la mente y los sentidos.

"_¿Que me está pasando? Mi cabeza…"_

Fue en ese momento que lo percibió, un olor muy dulce y embriagador, el cual estaba comenzando a inundar toda la habitación. Las feromonas del omega estaban por todas partes, tratando de atraerlo con fuerza y hacerle caer bajo el instinto que poco a poco se estaba despertando en su interior.

"_No puede ser… Pero su celo... Se supone que está por terminar"_ – sintiendo totalmente mareado – _"Mi cabeza… ¿esto se refería el maestro Qiren cuando dijo que el celo del destinado era la única cosa que podría romper nuestro control?_

Aun recordaba vagamente aquella lección que les dieron cuando su segundo género había sido presentado. Tenía entre nueve o diez años. Lan Qiren les había impartido una lección sobre lo que un alfa del clan Lan debía hacer, lo que se esperaba de ellos, las reglas que tenían aparte de las ya impuestas en el muro de la disciplina, el cómo su deber era proteger a los omegas y considerarlos algo preciado.

Así mismo, les instruyo sobre el entrenamiento que próximamente tendría, uno donde dominarían el arte del control, la regulación y la calma. De esa forma podrían mantenerse serenos aun cuando un omega entrara en celo justo frente suyo.

Pero, si algo les había recalcado con mucho detenimiento, era que su control no era invulnerable y que, la única razón por la que pudieran descontrolarse, era que su destinado entrara en celo y las feromonas de este los golpeara de pronto. No era algo que sucedía siempre pero, existía la posibilidad que sus alfas internos se despertaran y su instinto por aparearse con su pareja fuera más fuerte que su razón.

Incluso podrían acelerar su propio celo… Pero aquella era una remota posibilidad que casi nunca o es que jamás, se había presentado.

Y ahora, con Jin Ling encima de él, besándolo de una forma poco decente y sus feromonas inundando todo el lugar, su raciocinio se estaba perdiendo completamente.

– Sizhui… – el omega se separó solo unos centímetros y acaricio el rostro ajeno – te quiero.

En ese momento, el instinto del alfa despertó y atrajo al omega nuevamente, besándolo sin pudor alguno. Con un movimiento invirtieron posiciones, quedando ahora Sizhui encima de Jin Ling. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo del otro, tratando de deshacerse de la ropa que los cubría, sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de tocar y marcar la piel que se ocultaba bajo de ellas.

El alfa dejo los labios del omega, comenzando a besar el cuello del otro, escuchando los suaves gemidos que su destinado estaba dejando escapar, disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquellos sonidos provocaban en su propio cuerpo.

– Sizhui… Sizhui…

Cuando escucho su nombre escapando de los labios del omega, algo en su cabeza se desmorono, haciendo que la nebulosa que se había apoderado de ella se comenzara a despejar y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Aquella no era la voz que deseaba escuchar durante ese momento, no era la persona por la que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando sus ojos se encontraban… No era la persona que realmente amaba, con la que deseaba enlazarse y pasar el resto de su vida.

Como si el cuerpo del omega estuviese en llamas, Sizhui lo soltó de golpe, alejándose rápidamente de él y tratando de regular su respiración.

– ¿Sizhui? – pregunto recuperando algo de la razón que por culpa de los últimos vestigios de su celo se había perdido.

– Yo no… Esto no… Tengo que irme.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– No está bien lo que… No debíamos…

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con molestia el omega – Tú me correspondiente, tu… ¡También lo deseabas! – levantándose de la cama con clara indignación en su rostro.

– Eso no fue deseo, solo fue instinto… Eres mi destinado y tu celo me… – Respirando profundamente – tengo que irme – dando la vuelta con la intención de irse.

– ¿Es en serio? – Apresurándose para tomar del brazo al alfa y detener su avance – ¿es todo lo que dirás? ¿Que no debíamos? ¿Tanto te desagrado? – Sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder nuevamente por el celo – ¿no me deseas?

– Jin Ling – tragando con fuerza – por favor, no podemos hablar mientras tu celo se interponga, tus feromonas claramente nos está afectando… – tratando de zafarse del agarre del omega.

– ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar que te gusto, que mi aroma te agrada?

– Me gusta tu aroma – declaro Sizhui – ya que eres una persona importante para mí pero, lo que sucedió no fue algo a causa de nuestros sentimientos sino, porque nuestro instinto, nuestro lazo como destinados nos cegó.

– Pero…

– ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Que estemos juntos producto de un celo?

– …

– Si hubiese llegado a pasar – girándose para encararlo – para restaurar tu honor como omega, tendría que casarme contigo.

– …

– ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

– ¿Tan malo hubiese sido casarse conmigo?

– No dije eso, pero nuestra unión hubiese sido solo por instinto y no por amor mutuo. Jamás nos enlazaríamos y lo sabes.

– ¡Eso no puedes saberlo! – Exclamo Jin Ling – ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar que nunca nos enlazaríamos?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que nunca podrías amarme si no lo intentas?!

– ¿Crees que no lo intente? – Respondió tratando de sonar calmado – trate de que mis sentimientos cambiaran, de verte de otra forma, incluso persuadí a Jingyi muchas veces para quedarse en Gusu cuando salíamos de cacería o teníamos algún evento en el cual vendríamos a Torre Koi para pasar tiempo contigo pero… No pude.

– En pocas palabras, amas tanto a ese omega que no tiene vergüenza o modales – dijo sarcásticamente– ¿que no pudiste fijarte en mí?

– …

– Siempre dices que entre nosotros solo existe el instinto, un lazo que nos mantiene unidos pero por el cual no hay sentimientos románticos.

– Jin Ling.

– Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás es lo mismo con Jingyi?

– …

– Ese gran amor que le tienes, ¿no será solo costumbre? ¿Familiaridad?

– Eso no…

– Quizás la única razón por la cual lo eliges es porque ya lo conoces, sabes que esperar y conmigo no tienes esa opción, nunca te diste a la tarea de conocerme completamente, no sabes que esperar de eso y prefieres elegir lo fácil.

Sizhui frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por las palabras que el omega estaba diciendo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Jingyi.

– ¿Y tú no has pensado que quizás sea lo mismo para ti? – pregunto claramente molesto.

– ¿Qué?

– Dices que me amas pero, ¿realmente lo haces?

– Yo…

– Dices que mis sentimientos son solo costumbre pero, los tuyos claramente podrían ser solo instinto.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamo – yo siempre…

– ¿Lo es?, ¿de verdad me amabas mucho antes de saber que éramos destinados? – le pregunto con impaciencia – en el pasado nunca fuiste así de insistente, jamás me diste una señal de que sentías algo más… ¿Estás seguro que es amor o solo el instinto hablando? – Siguió hablando sin apartar la mirada del rostro ajeno - ¿estás seguro que no estas usando nuestro lazo como excusa y tratar de llenar algún vacío en tu vida?

El rostro del omega se contrajo al escuchar las últimas preguntas, frunciendo el ceño y apretando las manos por el claro enojo que estaba comenzando a recorrerlo.

– ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis sentimientos!

– ¡¿Y tú si tienes el derecho de cuestionar los míos?!

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Molestos por lo que ambos habían dicho y hecho.

– Lárgate – dijo Jin Ling entre dientes.

– Jin Ling, escucha…

– ¡Solo lárgate! ¡Déjame solo!

Sizhui abrió la boca para responder pero, sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los alerto, girando sus cabezas hacia la misma, para encontrarse con la jefa de los sanadores del clan Jin junto a Jingyi.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto la jefa de los sanadores.

– No – respondió Jin Ling de forma seca – No interrumpe nada. El discípulo principal del clan Lan estaba por retirarse.

El alfa lo observo fijamente y soltó un largo suspiro.

– El joven Rulan tiene razón – apoyo Sizhui – estaba por irme – haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida – Líder Jin.

– Lan Sizhui.

Sizhui le dedico una última mirada antes de darle la espalda y avanzar hacia la salida, donde se despidió de la sanadora y abandono la habitación a lado de Jingyi.

Mientras que Jin Ling, por su parte, tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenia de ponerse a llorar, por la frustración que la pelea con su destinado le había causado.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, uno donde obtuvimos un poquito de información pero que, genero más incógnitas de las que ya había.

¿Qué información tenía ese pergamino que le entregaron a los ancianos?

¿Quién es esa mujer?

¿Creen que Lan Zhan debió regañar a Sizhui por lo sucedido?

En mi opinión, creo que Lan Zhan entiende y pues, él también fue joven y cometió muchos errores así que, siento que él lo aconsejaría más que regañarlo.

¿Qué piensan de la preocupación de Li Wang por Jin Ling?

¿Sera que la pulga Jr siente algo o solo es parte de algún plan malvado?

¿Habrá sido buena idea que Wei Ying le ocultara a su hermano sobre lo sucedido con Sizhui? ¿Debió decirle qué es el destinado de Jin Ling?

¿Sera que Wei Ying espera gemelos o su vientre es solo porque él bebe será algo grande? Algo que suele pasar.

¿Qué piensan de Jiang Cheng protegiendo a Jin Ling?

¿Sobre los ancianos?

Esos tipos aun cuando Jin Ling esta inconsciente quieren destituirlo, pero que hipócritas (/_–)

¿Que sintieron cuando Sizhui y Jin Ling casi se dejan llevar por el celo del segundo?

Aclaro, era el último día de su celo y el supresor estaba funcionando pero, son destinados así que el lazo que los une, los cegó de momento más a Sizhui, cuyo control se vio roto por el aroma del omega en celo.

Recuerden que algo parecido le sucedió a Lan Zhan con Wei Ying. Cuando lo encontró con indicios de precalentamiento y, al ser su destinado se descontrolo su alfa, lo que provoco que sus celos se dispararan.

Por suerte Sizhui recobro su conciencia antes de que algo más pasara.

¿Qué piensan de su pelea?

Espero a futuro lleguen a un mutuo acuerdo porque, con todo lo que está pasando, dudo que lo hagan pronto.

Solo les pido que no odien a mi A–Yuan bebe ;–; él no es malo, simplemente que cometió un error y trata de corregirlo pero, nada sale bien.

Y bueno, seria todo, solo me queda agradecerles por leer el fic.

¿Saben que este es el fic que he actualizado mas seguido?

Lo es, he escrito 22 capítulos de corrido en menos 7 meses (si ya tengo los demás pero están sin edición), ya ni mi fic llamado entronado de Yuri on ice (el cual escribo cual tortuga y lleva casi 3 años, sin terminarse aun) se ha escrito en tan poco tiempo. Se nota mi amor por MDZS jajaja.

Con esto me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Los amo!


	22. Capitulo XX

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

"_El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla".- Manuel Vicent_

* * *

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación que les fue asignada, Sizhui camino rápidamente hacia la cama que ocupaba y se dejó caer sobre ella. Su mente se encontraba aturdida por los hechos ocurridos atrás, aun podía percibir el calor del cuerpo de Jin Ling en sus manos y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos.

No negaba que besarlo de aquella forma tan poco decente le había gustado, el instinto por tomar a su destinado se había metido en su mente, tan profundo que casi hace que cometa una locura por ello y eso le aterraba.

Quería a Jin Ling, era uno de sus mejores amigos, disfrutaba su compañía porque tenían muchas cosas en común pero, su corazón no palpitaba por él, sus sueños eran ocupados por otro omega que desde que eran niños se volvió como un rayito de sol que ilumino sus días de tristeza, quien se quedó a su lado aun cuando no sabía qué hacer ni con el mismo y que siempre le hacía reír sin importar la situación.

Odiaba que su instinto y corazón no resonaran por una misma persona, porque sabía que eso estaba lastimando a Jin Ling, que pasaría a traer a Jingyi… Y que no terminaría bien para ninguno.

Con todo lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que hacerle ver a su destinado que no podrían estar juntos, por mucho que este último lo deseara, sería una tarea demasiado difícil, una que no estaba seguro de poder llevar a cabo.

"_Si tan solo pudiéramos hablar sin discutir"_ pensó Sizhui ocultando su cabeza en la almohada _"¿qué debo hacer?"_

– Sizhui – lo llamo Jingyi desde la otra cama – ¿te sientes bien?

El alfa tardo unos segundos en responder pero, tras pensarlo alzo la cabeza y respondió.

– Solo… Estoy bien.

– No lo parece, te noto algo… Alterado – dijo con preocupación.

Sizhui se mordió el labio inferior ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Seguro que todo está bien? – volvió a preguntar.

No respondió y solo soltó un largo suspiro por la enorme frustración que toda aquella situación le provocaba.

– Lo está, en serio, solo… – desviando la mirada.

Jingyi enarco una ceja.

Conocía a Sizhui desde niños y podía decir cuando su mejor amigo estaba bien o cuando trataba de ocultar lo que sentía para no preocupar a los demás, y sin duda su actitud reflejaba lo segundo.

No muy contento con la actitud de su compañero, se levantó de su cama para sentarse a lado del alfa y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto directamente.

– Ya te dije, no es nada.

– Sizhui… Te conozco desde niños y sé perfectamente cuando estas mintiendo.

–…

– Además tu aroma te delata, estas alterado y confundido… Así que, ¿qué sucedió? – Pregunto, buscando la mirada del alfa – ¿te pelaste con la joven amante?

Aquello hizo que Sizhui se tensara y su aroma se volviera más pesado.

"_Entonces… ¿Si lo hicieron?" _pensó al percibir el cambio en el aroma del alfa _"Pero, ¿por qué pelearían?"_

Jingyi intento nuevamente que su mejor amigo hablara con él pero, este solo esquivaba las preguntas y simplemente no respondía, rehuyéndole la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo o, en el peor de los casos, la discusión con Jin Ling hubiese sido demasiado grave como para mantenerse callado.

El omega suspiro al no poder hacer que su compañero se sincerara, conocía a Sizhui y sabia lo terco que podía ser a veces por lo que, no ganaría nada con hostigarlo de aquella forma, si algo podía asegurar era que, cuando se calmara y necesitara hablarlo, le buscaría para ello.

Por lo que, su única preocupación era el estado tan alterado en el cual su mejor amigo se encontraba, conteniéndose para no dejar salir esa frustración que estaba viviendo. Así que, solo se le ocurrió una forma para tratar de que este se relajara.

– Sizhui – lo llamo en un suave susurro.

– … – regresando a verle.

Jingyi sonrió cuando pudo conectar sus ojos con los de su mejor amigo y, sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, dejando que parte de su aroma lo envolviera, en un intento de calmarlo un poco.

– Jingyi – dijo su nombre con algo de nerviosismo – ¿qué haces? – sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

– Nada, solo sigo el consejo del maestro Wei.

– ¿Su consejo?

– Mmm… Una vez nos mencionó que el aroma de un omega puede calmar la ansiedad o la alteración de un alfa, siempre y cuando estos tengan algún lazo, ya sea familiar o amistoso… Ya que el alfa se relaja al percibir el aroma de un omega con quien estableció un lazo de confianza mutua… Aunque nos advirtió que no lo intentáramos en un alfa que este en celo…

–¿Desde cuándo escuchas todo lo que dice mi madre? – Pregunto con algo de diversión – comúnmente dices que rompe reglas diariamente.

– A veces tiene buenas ideas.

– ¿Cómo romper las reglas y entrar a lugares que no debes?

– Sí no fuera por eso no lo hubiésemos salvado, ¿no crees? – respondió con algo de pena.

– Tienes razón – riendo divertido y cerrando sus ojos para percibir mejor el aroma del omega – Gracias – susurro, correspondiendo el abrazo un segundo después.

– No tienes que agradecerme – dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda – siempre estaré aquí para ti.

"_Es lo que más deseo, que estés siempre conmigo"_ pensó, comenzando a relajarse entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron abrazados, disfrutando del aroma del otro y olvidándose de los problemas por unos segundos.

Cuando el omega noto que la respiración de su mejor amigo se volvía algo pausada, bajo la mirada y pudo percibir como este último se estaba quedando dormido entre sus brazos.

"_¿Tan cansado estaba?"_ se preguntó Jingyi _"ahora que lo pienso, el maestro Wei menciono que Sizhui debía descansar ya que se agotó durante la búsqueda de Jin Ling pero… ¿Es normal? Luce demasiado cansado, como si hubiese estado bajo un constante estrés… ¿Que sucedió cuando buscaban a Jin Ling como para que Sizhui terminara así?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sizhui se removió entre sus brazos, levanto su cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

– Lo siento, me perdí un poco – alejándose del abrazo de su mejor amigo y soltando un suave bostezo.

Jingyi negó con su cabeza.

– No te preocupes – le aseguro – ¿te sientes mejor?

– Mmm… Gracias, siempre sabes cómo ayudarme.

– No sería tu mejor amigo sino supiera como ayudarte o, al menos lo intentaría – encogiéndose de brazos.

– Lo sé – lanzando otro bostezo y tallándose el ojo.

– Deberías descansar un poco.

Sizhui negó.

– No puedo, si padre me necesita o algo le sucede a mi madre yo…

– Estoy seguro que el maestro Wei y Hanguang–Jun estarán de acuerdo en que debes dormir.

– Pero…

– Nada de peros, te meterás a la cama y dormirás un poco – le aseguro levantándose de la cama y colocando sus manos en jarras sobre cada lado de su cintura – si al maestro Wei o Hanguang–Jun necesitan algo, yo me hago cargo.

– Jingyi…

– No tienes derecho a negarte – lo interrumpió – cámbiate y duerme un poco.

Sizhui sonrió débilmente al ver que no podría rebatir las palabras de su mejor amigo, asintiendo muy a su pesar que, tras todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días, necesitaba dormir un poco.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se dirigió hacia el biombo, quitándose la ropa que traía puesta y colocándose sus túnicas para dormir, saliendo detrás del mismo una vez se cambió, regresando a la cama y dejándose caer sobre la misma.

– Siento causarte tantos problemas – dijo Sizhui.

– No te preocupes, duerme yo me encargo de lo demás.

Sizhui sonrió suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido un minuto después.

Jingyi contemplo el rostro del alfa, sintiéndose un poco mejor al ver el semblante sereno y sin ningún rastro de irritación en el mismo. No sabía exactamente que paso entre Sizhui y Jin Ling pero, por la actitud de su mejor amigo, debió ser algo muy grave como para que el estado de ánimo del primero se perturbara tanto.

Lo único que deseaba es que Sizhui se sintiera mejor y, si podía ser de ayuda, le contara lo que le sucedía quizás así, podrían encontrar una solución a lo que sea que les había hecho discutir.

"_Al menos espero poder ayudarte" _pensó Jingyi sentándose al lado de su amigo _"Se ve tan cómodo y calmado, que es difícil creer que estaba tan alterado hace poco"_ llevando uno de sus dedos a la mejilla del alfa, presionando ligeramente su mejilla con el mismo _"a veces puedes ser algo terco ¿sabes?"_ dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro _"Pero es lo que me gusta de ti…" _borrando un poco la sonrisa al pensar eso ultimo _"¿Me gusta?"_

El omega observo con detenimiento el rostro durmiente de su compañero, analizando en lo que acababa de pensar. Nunca en su vida un pensamiento de esa índole cruzo su mente o, al menos eso creía. No negaba que Sizhui era un alfa bastante apuesto, muchos omegas del clan Lan así como de otras sectas suspiraban por él, así que no era sorpresa que alguien se interesara de forma romántica y tratara de llamar su atención pero, nunca había puesto atención en ese detalle.

Para él, Sizhui era su mejor amigo, el pequeño llorón que llego a Gusu con tan solo tres años y cuya cara cubierta de lágrimas le había gustado tanto que no dudo en ir, tomar su mano, sonreírle y tratar de que se divirtiera con él –o terminara copiando textos como castigo junto con él–.

Su corazón jamás lo vio de esa forma, era imposible ¿verdad?

"_¿Por qué mi corazón late así?"_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior _"¿desde cuándo me parece tan atractivo?"_

Trago con fuerza y desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"_No, no, no, definitivamente algo anda mal conmigo. Sizhui es solo mi amigo, nada más" _

Con aquel pensamiento el omega se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, esperando que aquello que estuviera pasándole, pronto se detuviera.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Tal como temían, el consejo después de presionar acerca de detener la investigación y centrarse en el ganador de la competencia, lograron que los demás líderes aceptaran reunirse para discutir la situación del clan Jin, algo que no agrado a los líderes del clan Jiang y al clan Lan.

La tención era evidente, muchos no apoyaban detener la investigación ya que, se trató del secuestro del líder actual, un crimen que debía pagarse con la vida de aquellos que tramaron tal artimaña y, por otro lado, estaban los que apoyaban a los ancianos, argumentando que debían colocar al nuevo líder y que él se encargara de la investigación, ya que, aun cuando lo sucedido con el joven Rulan era desafortunado, Li Wang había ganado la competencia y por ende, debía ocupar su lugar como nuevo líder inmediatamente.

Por ello nadie se ponía de acuerdo en lo que debían proceder.

– ¡Li Wang gano justamente! – Dijo uno de los líderes de un clan lejano – Es cierto que lo sucedido con el joven Jin Rulan fue desafortunado pero, eso no evita que el joven Li ganara limpiamente, justamente por ser tan meticuloso y lograr purificar este espíritu es que debemos dejar que tome el cargo, el sin duda hallara a los que planearon este ataque.

– ¿Por qué deberíamos apoyar eso? – Pregunto otro – justamente por lo sucedido no podemos apoyar tal cambio, el ataque al joven Jin Rulan seguramente fue tramado para evitar que fuera una competencia justa.

– ¿Piensas que el joven LI Wang lo hizo?

– No dije eso, solo hago hincapié que probablemente alguien lo hizo para asegurarlo. No es un secreto que muchos no apoyan al joven Rulan.

– Él tiene razón – aseguro el líder del clan Ouyang – el joven Rulan ha hecho grandes progresos en estos años, cambiarlo de esta forma donde el triunfo de Li Wang se ve claramente empañado, podría dejar una mala imagen.

– Lider Ouyang, es obvio que usted no es imparcial, todos sabemos que su hijo y el joven Rulan son amigos. Además de que su clan se ha visto beneficiado desde que tiene "esas" conexiones con el clan Jin Y ni hablar del clan Lan – le dijo uno de los otros líderes.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

Todos los líderes comenzaron a levantar la voz.

Algunos continuaron con su postura hacia el cambio de líder, otros dudaron sobre a quién apoyar y, algunos como el clan Ouyang, optaron por seguir apoyando a Jin Ling.

Aquella situación se alargó durante más de una hora. Una donde nadie se ponía de acuerdo mientras que los ancianos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando cada palabra de los líderes.

Hecho que mantenía de mal humor a Jiang Cheng, quien se vio contenido por su pareja durante todo aquel tiempo para que no hiciera algo descabellado.

–Malditos convenencieros – dijo entre dientes el líder del clan Jiang.

– A–Cheng.

– ¿Qué?, algunos apoyan a ese alfa solo para beneficiarse, seguro esos ancianos ya les prometieron alguna compensación por ello.

Lan Xichen solo observo a su pareja y se mantuvo en silencio, ya que no encontró palabras para poder negar lo dicho.

Las discusiones continuaron un par de minutos más, para desesperación de Jiang Cheng hasta que, tras mucho revuelo, el líder del consejo del clan Jin se levantó de su asiento, pidió guardaran silencio y tomo la palabra.

– Honorables líderes, entiendo sus preocupaciones así como las razones para apoyar al joven Li como al joven Rulan. Sé que las circunstancias bajo las que el triunfo del primero no son las mejores pero, debemos recordar que se trata del futuro del clan Jin por ende, debemos pensar en la estabilidad del mismo.

Todos se regresaron a ver entre sí.

– Sí el joven Rulan se mantiene en el poder con la situación de su secuestro sobre sus hombros, muchos comenzaran a especular. Con tantas habladurías y pensamientos nada gratos, su mandato se verá entorpecido, ya que muchos pensaran que no es apto al verse raptado aun cuando tenía un grupo muy capaz para apoyarlo.

– Tiene mucha razón – secundo uno de los lideres – el joven Rulan iba a acompañado por un grupo muy capaz y no pudieron hacer nada, posiblemente se confiaron y bueno, todo termino como sabemos.

– ¡¿Qué significa eso?! – Exclamo Jiang Cheng golpeando con fuerza la mesa – ¡¿estas tratando de decir que Jin Ling no está capacitado?!

– Yo no dije eso, solo puntualice en que se pudo confiar, no es un secreto que su padre era muy orgulloso y probablemente lo heredo.

– Jin Ling está capacitado para lidiar con cualquier cosa, es mucho mejor cultivador que muchos de su generación.

– Discúlpeme líder Jiang pero, creo que en este caso no debería opinar, ya que por su lazo familiar, usted beneficiaria al joven Rulan.

– ¡¿Que dijiste?!

Antes de que pudiera moverse, la mano del segundo jade tomo su brazo con fuerza. Regreso a verle con confusión y noto como el semblante del mismo estaba alterado, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Lan Xichen suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, sonriéndole suavemente a su pareja antes de soltarle el brazo y tomar la palabra.

– Con todo respeto – dijo con una voz calmada – pero el líder Jiang solo expreso sus pensamientos además, todos somos testigos de los años de entrenamiento que el joven Rulan ha tenido así como el progreso en su cultivo – todos asintieron mientras murmuraban entre ellos – hasta ahora ha sido uno de los líderes más sensatos que el clan Jin ha tenido, algo que muchos clanes pueden afirmar por los enormes acuerdos y beneficios que ha obtenido para todos.

– Eso nadie lo discute.

– ¿Entonces por qué se pone en duda la capacidad que posee? – le pregunto Xichen.

–…

– El hecho de haber sido secuestrado no significa que le falte capacidad o cuya confianza sobre de las mismas hicieron que la situación se le saliera de las manos. Alguien orquesto todo esto y, nuestro deber como líderes así como aliados, es apoyar al clan Jin para averiguar lo que en verdad paso durante la competencia.

– Entonces díganos, ¿de qué lado está? – Pregunto otro líder – ¿apoya el cambio o cree que es mejor que el joven Rulan siga en el poder?

– Mis principios me impiden apoyar una destitución hasta que la investigación culmine y los responsables sean encontrados para enjuiciarlos.

El líder soltó una suave risa.

– Oh más bien, lo apoya por su reciente cercanía con el líder Jiang.

Tanto Jiang Cheng como Xichen se sorprendieron por lo dicho, regresando a verse antes de que el segundo respondiera.

– No entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

– ¿No? – Regresando a ver a los demás líderes – todos sabemos de los rumores líder Lan. Se dice que usted y el líder Jiang han mantenido una _"relación"_ durante los últimos meses. Por lo que no sería una sorpresa que usted lo apoyara ya que, ¿qué alfa no apoya a su omega?

Tras aquella insinuación, el anillo en la mano de Jiang Cheng comenzó a iluminarse, alertando a los demás líderes que lo regresaron a ver, tragando con fuerza al recordar lo que aquel objeto podía lograr.

– Creo que no escuche correctamente pero, había cierta insinuación en sus palabras, ¿podría aclararla por favor? – jugando con su anillo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa algo oscura e su rostro.

El líder trago con nerviosismo.

Xichen solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

– Mi relación con el líder Jiang no es algo que estemos tratando en esta reunión pero, puedo asegurarles que mi criterio no se ha visto afectado por ello – les aseguro – siempre he sido alguien neutral en este tipo de situaciones ya que no me atrevo a emitir un juicio sobre algo sin tener todas las pruebas – recorriendo el lugar con la mirada – o les pregunto, ¿acaso alguna vez mis decisiones fueron parciales?

Nadie respondió.

"_El que calla otorga"_ pensó Xichen.

"_Que tipos por más cobardes"_ pensó Jiang Cheng haciendo una mueca.

Los líderes comenzaron nuevamente a debatir, no encontrando una resolución y alzando la voz al punto de que casi comienzan a luchar entre ellos.

Al ver la situación el líder del consejo se aclaró la garganta captando la atención de todos y tomando nuevamente la palabra.

– En vista de que no nos ponemos de acuerdo, creo que lo más razonable es que el cultivador en jefe nos apoye en esta situación – dirigiendo su vista hacia el menor de los Nie – Honorable Líder Nie, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia? – le pregunto con voz suave – como puede percatarse, tenemos un enorme desacuerdo ya que, algunos apoyan el cambio y otros, prefieren mantener el actual régimen.

Todos regresaron a ver a Nie Huaisang.

Al percibir las miradas de todos sobre su personal, el líder del clan Nie se sobresaltó, trago con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

– Bueno… Yo…

– ¿Si?

– Y si… ¿Qué tal si escuchamos de nuevo los hechos?

– Ya escuchamos todo – dijo uno de los líderes – ¿Por qué volveríamos a hacer lo mismo?

– Lo digo porque, el líder Lan tiene razón – regresando a ver de forma furtiva al mayor de los jades – juzgar sin saber todo nos haría ver… Injustos con el joven Rulan y empañaría el triunfo del joven Wang – ganando algunos comentarios de apoyo de los demás líderes – Escuchamos todo lo que cada uno de los testigos dijo pero, fue por separado quizás, si los reunimos y los escuchamos… Quizás… Encontremos algo que se pasó por alto – respondió sin regresar a ver a nadie del lugar.

El líder del consejo recorrió el lugar con la mirada, observando cada reacción de los líderes y hablo.

– Nuestro cultivador en jefe tiene razón, quizás escuchando todo de nuevo encontremos algo que no vimos. Entre más pronto resolvamos este caso, más pronto podremos discutir sin interferencias sobre el liderazgo del clan Jin.

Todos asintieron a la propuesta.

– Muy bien – llamando con un ademan a dos discípulos del clan – Informen que el joven Rulan así como el joven Li Wang, deben presentarse en esta sala.

– ¡Como ordene! – respondieron al unísono.

– ¡También a Hanguang–Jun y a Wei Wuxian! – Sugirió Huaisang, tapando su rostro con su abanico cuando sintió las miradas de todos – Ellos… Fueron en ayuda del joven Rulan… Quizás… Sepan algo que se omitió.

El líder del consejo asintió al pedido.

– También informen de ello.

– ¡Sí!

Ambos discípulos abandonaron la sala.

– ¿Crees que planee algo? – pregunto Jiang Cheng en voz baja.

– …

– Lo digo porque Nie Huaisang se apresuró a pedir que vinieran.

– No lo sé pero, dudo que sea por algo malo – respondió Xichen.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

– Huaisang no tiene motivos para dañar a Wangji, al maestro Wei ni al joven Jin Ling.

– …

– El sería el más interesado que Li Wang no acceda al puesto de líder, después de todo es hijo de…

Jiang Cheng no necesito más palabras, sabía lo que su pareja quería decir. Solo esperaba que el menor de los Nie no tuviera otras intenciones aparte de ayudar a Jin Ling, aunque fuera por comodidad o interés personal.

* * *

La brisa de la mañana roso el rostro del omega, enviándole pequeñas cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. El aroma de su alfa lo rodeaba dulcemente, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de paz y calma que tanto adoraba. Verse envuelto entre los brazos de su esposo y sentir su aroma protegiéndole hacia que su corazón saltara como un pequeño conejo, feliz de sentirse amado.

Sin duda volver a la vida, enamorarse y tener nuevamente una familia era algo que nunca podría terminar de agradecer.

– Lan Zhan

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Sabes? – Abriendo sus ojos y contemplando el entorno que lo rodeaba – extraño Gusu.

El segundo jade regreso a ver a su omega, enarcando una ceja al escuchar la extraña afirmación del mismo.

– ¿Qué? – Percatándose del semblante en el rostro de su esposo – ¿No puedo extrañar nuestro hogar?

– Siempre te quejas – le aseguro sin más palabras.

– Lan Zhan – alejándose un poco de él – que me queje a diario de sus miles de reglas y su comida sin sabor no significa que no ame nuestro hogar. Simplemente que hay momentos como este, cuando estoy en lugares demasiado ruidosos… Aunque yo lo sea más – aclaro respondiendo a la extraña mirada de su esposo – que extraño a tranquilidad del Jinshi… Incluso alguien como yo puede querer en un poco de calma… Aunque sea por unas horas.

El segundo jade sonrió suavemente y estrecho a su omega entre sus brazos.

– ¿Quieres volver?

Wei Ying no respondió de inmediato, dejándose envolver por el fuerte aroma de su esposo.

– Quisiera – respondió quedito – pero con tantas cosas que han pasado en lo últimos días, no creo que sea conveniente.

– …

– Sé que estas preocupado – apretando con sus manos los brazos de su esposo – pero tanto el cachorro como yo estaremos bien – respirando profundamente – además, si algo paso tu nos protegerás ¿verdad?

–Mmm.

Wei Ying sonrió y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, disfrutando del íntimo momento que estaba compartiendo con su esposo.

– ¿Cómo crees que les estará yendo a nuestros hermanos en la reunión? – pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

– Con dificultades.

Wei Ying abrió los ojos y alzo la cabeza.

– Muchos apoyan a Jin Ling y otro a Li Wang así que es lógico que tengan problemas para persuadir a la mayoría de desistir de la destitución.

Su omega suspiro con pena.

"_Solo espero que logren ayudar a Jin Ling" _pensó, abrazándose más al cuerpo de su esposo.

– Hanguang–Jun, Maestro Wei.

La voz de un tercero capto su atención. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver al dueño de la misma, encontrándose a un joven discípulo del clan Jin, quien hizo una reverencia al verlos.

– ¿Que sucede? – respondió Wei Ying.

– Me disculpo por la interrupción pero, el consejo y los líderes solicitan su presencia en la sala.

– ¿Dijeron por qué motivo? – pregunto Lan Wangji.

– Me temo que no tengo respuesta para ello.

Ambos se regresaron a ver.

– Gracias por el aviso, acudiremos de inmediato – contesto el segundo jade.

El discípulo asintió y tras una reverencia, dejo nuevamente a solas a la pareja.

– ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Lan Wangji no respondió, solo se levantó y ayudo a su omega para que hiciera lo mismo.

– Es mejor ir.

Wei Ying asintió y se encaminaron hacia el salón donde los demás los esperaban.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Jin Ling junto a Li Wang a punto de entrar al salón.

– ¿Jin Ling?

El joven omega los regreso a ver.

– Tío Wei, Hanguang–Jun.

Haciendo una reverencia que Li Wang imito.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Wei Ying al ver a ambos jóvenes.

– El consejo no mando a llamar – respondió Li Wang.

La respuesta hizo que Wei Wuxian enarcara una ceja y regresara a ver a su esposo.

– ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo sucedido en la competencia? – le pregunto en un susurro, para que solo su esposo escuchara.

– Mmm…

Aquella corta respuesta hizo que un nudo surgiera en su garganta, presintiendo que más problemas estaban por presentarse.

– Entremos.

Abrió la puerta y los demás los siguieron.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ellos una vez las puertas se cerraron. El líder del consejo sonrió de medio lado, levantándose su asiento para recibirlos con algunas palabras.

– Me alegra saber que Hanguang–Jun y el patriarca Yiling se tomaran unos minutos de su tiempo para acudir a esta reunión.

"_Tú nos mandaste a llamar, es obvio que vendríamos"_ pensó Wei Wuxian, rodando los ojos antes las palabras dichas.

– Pero no se queden ahí, tomen asiento por favor.

Los cuatro avanzaron, sentándose a cada lado de la gran mesa. Lan Wangji junto a su omega se sentaron a lado del líder del clan Lan, Jin Ling se sentó a lado de Jiang Cheng mientras Li Wang se sentó a lado del primero.

Durante unos instantes el silencio se estableció en el lugar como si no encontraran la forma de abordar el tema que debían discutir pero, tras lo que pareció una eternidad para muchos, el líder del consejo retomo la palabra.

– Creo que todos los presentes están conscientes de la situación por lo que, no es necesario volver a tocar el mismo tema desde el principio – dirigiendo su vista hacia el segundo jade y su pareja – estoy seguro que quieren saber la razón del por qué fueron llamados y creo que saben la respuesta sin necesidad de dárselas.

– Si se trata sobre lo sucedido aquel día – respondió Wei Wuxian – ya dijimos todo lo que sabemos.

– Ciertamente.

– Si lo saben, ¿Por qué nos pidieron venir?

– Es cierto que cuando se comenzó la investigación ustedes fueron los primeros en explicar lo que encontraron en aquella cueva así mismo, trajeron a los responsables del secuestro.

– Más bien, a quienes hicieron el trabajo no a quienes los enviaron – corrigió el omega, observando fijamente al anciano.

El anciano hizo una ligera mueca por obvia insinuación, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

– Eso aún no lo sabemos ya que, aun cuando los hemos interrogados de diferentes formas estos niegan saber quién los contrato. Así que no tenemos más pistas sobre quien causo todo esto.

– Y sino tienen más pistas, ¿Por qué nos llamaron? – volvió a preguntar.

– Nuestro cultivador en jefe sugirió llamarlos nuevamente para escuchar el relato quizás, algo se omitió mientras informaban y puede sernos útil.

Wei Wuxian regreso a ver al menor de los Nie quien, al percatarse de la fija mirada del omega sobre su persona, desvió rápidamente la mirada, nervioso por lo que sea que el mismo estuviese pensando.

– Así que, ¿podrían repetir lo sucedido en aquella cueva? – Pregunto el anciano – obviamente, esto también se hará con el joven Jin Ling quien, se espera relate lo sucedido cuando ambos finalicen.

Sin ningún tipo de ánimo, la pareja comenzó a relatar lo sucedido aquel día. El cómo llegaron al lugar donde se suponía debía ser la competencia, cuando no encontraron a ningún discípulo teniendo que avanzar por el camino, de cómo los integrantes del grupo de Jin Ling fueron gravemente heridos y otros fallecieron en la emboscada.

Cuando lograron dar con su sobrino, teniendo que luchar con aquellos alfas que estaban a punto de abusar de él a causa de la llegada de su celo –omitiendo hábilmente lo ocurrido con su hijo– y su regreso a Torre Koi gracias a los discípulos que fueron en su ayuda una vez lanzaron la bengala.

Tras terminar su relato fue el turno de Jin Ling.

Relato su llegada al lugar, su avance por el bosque con la intención de buscar al espíritu, la emboscada que dejo heridos a sus compañeros y su secuestro. Despertando tiempo después en aquella húmeda cueva, los comentarios tan altaneros que los alfas le decían y como estos, cuando percibieron su celo intentaron atacarlo, algo que fue detenido por la llegada de la pareja. –Omitiendo por enojo y frustración lo sucedido con Sizhui–.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, analizando cada palabra dicha. Algunos murmuraban por lo bajo, otros preferían guardar silencio mientras que, por su parte el líder Jiang apretó con fuerza sus manos al recordar lo que aquellos tipos estuvieron a punto de hacerle a su sobrino, naciendo en lo más profundo de su ser, la intención de ir a las celdas y golpearlos hasta no dejar ni un rastro de vida en sus cuerpos.

– Muy bien. Ahora que hemos escuchado lo sucedido de los testigos, es momento de debatir – menciono el líder del consejo – líderes de los clanes, es momento que digan lo que piensan de esto y llegar a un acuerdo.

– Yo pienso que todo esto fue planeado – menciono uno de los lideres – es obvio que alguien trato de sabotear la competencia, no es un secreto que muchos odian al clan Jin tras lo sucedido con ese Meng Yao y, como el joven Rulan es su pariente con una posición más elevada, es natural que quisieran vengarse.

– ¿Cree que fue un acto de venganza?

– No lo desestimaría.

– O quizás solo fue un plan hecho por unos tipos que querían dinero fácil, se trataba del líder del clan, es natural que quisieran pedir un cuantioso rescate – dijo otro – aunque claro, esto último no hubiese sido posible si no fuera por la mala decisión del mismo.

– ¿Está diciendo que el joven Rulan es culpable?

– ¿Quién más sino? – Regresando a ver al omega – en una cacería debemos estar concentrados y ser precavidos, así podemos anticipar algún ataque sorpresa.

– Estaban rodeados por energía resentida – aseguro Wei Ying – el espíritu que casaban había matado a muchas personas y se supone que evacuaron el poblado además de que el clan Jin aseguro la zona por lo que, era casi imposible que alguien externo ingresara al lugar. Estaban concentrados en encontrarlo y eliminarlo, así que es obvio el por qué lograron emboscarlos, ¿no cree?

El líder hizo una mueca, desvió la mirada y guardo silencio al no poder rebatir lo dicho por Wei Wuxian.

– Tiene razón patriarca Yiling – aseguro otro de los lideres – ambos equipos solo debían concentrarse en la competencia pero, eso no evita que lograron emboscarlos. Aunque es algo natural, considerando que el joven Rulan es un omega y sabemos que el cultivo de los mismos no llega a ser muy alto en batalla.

– ¿Que esta insinuando?

– No insinuó nada solo aclaro el punto. Si Jin Rulan fuera un alfa con una basa de cultivo fuerte, estoy seguro que esos tipos no hubiesen sido un problema para él pero, al ser omega… Bueno, es lógico porque lo secuestraron.

– Tu… – frunciendo el ceño con los ojos ligeramente encendidos en tonalidades rojas – eres… – estaba por levantarse pero la mano de su esposo lo detuvo.

– Wei Ying… No te alteres – bajando la mirada hacia el vientre de su omega, recordándole de forma silenciosa el por qué debía calmarse.

El ex patriarca respiro profundamente y retomo su asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada al viejo líder, tragándose las inmensas ganas de golpearlo, todo por el bien de su cachorro.

Contrario al líder del clan Jiang quien, sonrió de medio lado con una mirada oscura dirigida a aquel tipo.

– ¿Está diciendo que un cultivador es débil solo por ser un omega? – le pregunto Jiang Cheng.

– …

– Le recuerdo, que muchos omegas lucharon durante la campaña contra los Wen – dijo con un tono de voz frio y grave – entre ellos mi hermano y yo… Muchos cultivadores de ese clan fallecieron bajo nuestro poder… ¿Quisiera probarlo en persona? – Le pregunto – estoy seguro que su alto "cultivo" podrá soportar a Zidian y un par de horas bajo hordas de cadáveres.

El líder se les quedo viendo unos instantes, soltando una suave risa y respondiendo suavemente.

– Es natural que haya excepciones líder Jiang, no todos nacen con habilidades tan extraordinarias como ustedes… Es obvio que el talento no fue heredado – haciendo que ambos omegas fruncieran el ceño, molestos por sus palabras – es por ello que apoyo al joven Li Wang, es un gran alfa, un gran cultivador y estoy seguro que será un gran líder.

Algunos miembros en la reunión apoyaron sus palabras. Argumentando que la emboscada era fácil de prever si se tratara de un alfa, que un omega no era confiable por sus imprevistos celos y que, a la larga, afectaría su rendimiento como líder, sobre todo cuando quedara en cinta por ello, Li Wang era la mejor opción.

Algo que no agrado a Jiang Cheng ni a Wei Wuxian.

– ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que dicen?! – Exclamo Jiang Cheng – ¡Están basando su opinión en una sola cacería que resulto mal por terceros y dejan de lado todo lo que mi sobrino ha hecho por este clan!

Nadie respondió y continúo.

– Tuvo que retomar las riendas de un clan que quedo en mala situación por culpa del anterior líder. Teniendo que lidiar con sus quejas y demandas, viajando de clan en clan para tratar de retomar las relaciones y alianzas que se rompieron por ello. Lidiando con cuanto discípulo lo denigraba por ser un omega, sin darle oportunidad a demostrar lo contrario. Entrenando a diario para ser mejor cultivador y no dejar en vergüenza a su clan… ¿Y me dicen que lo quieren cambiar, olvidando todo lo que ha logrado, solo porque fallo una vez? – Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada – ¿tomando la tonta excusa de que por ser omega no podrá con el cargo? ¿Para dárselo al hijo de quien ocasiono todo esto en primer lugar? – Regresando a ver a Li Wang.

– El origen del joven Li Wang no debería ser motivo de rechazo, finalmente es una persona diferente a su padre y por ello, deberíamos darle la oportunidad. El gano la competencia, lo que sucedió fue algo desafortunado pero no por eso debemos desestimarlo.

Ganándose el apoyo de algunos.

– Y el segundo género de mi sobrino tampoco debería ser motivo de rechazo, ni lo sucedido debería tomarse a la ligera. Atacaron a un líder de secta y algunos de ustedes lo dejan pasar solo porque quieren que ese niño – señalando al joven alfa – tome el lugar de líder en un clan que nunca supo de él.

– A–Cheng – lo llamo Xichen, tratando de que su pareja se calmara un poco. Ya que intuía que su temperamento se estaba saliendo de control no solo por la situación sino, por el padre del joven alfa, con quien tenía un pasado, el cual nunca podría borrar.

Jiang Cheng ignoro el llamado de su pareja y continúo discutiendo con aquellos líderes, siendo observado por el líder del consejo, su hermano, cuñado y sobrino en silencio.

Discusión que se interrumpió cuando alguien hablo.

– ¿Y si se casan?

Todos regresaron a ver al líder que lo sugirió.

– Los ancianos ya lo dijeron – encogiéndose de hombros – se supone que la competencia se sugirió ya que ambos chicos no querían casarse y como estaba en discusión el cambio de líder, así no habría rencores entre ambos ni nadie de los aquí presentes.

Todos asintieron con susurros bajos.

– Pero con lo sucedido, se está dejando entre dicho el triunfo del joven Li por lo que, una boda sería lo más conveniente. El joven Rulan mantendría su posición como líder, siendo ayudado por el joven Li Wang cuando no pueda ejercer su puesto y así, las conexiones entre todos los clanes no se verían afectadas.

– ¡Me niego! – Exclamo Jin Ling después de permanecer en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo – ¡Ambos ya expusimos nuestra razones para negarnos a ese matrimonio! – levantándose de su asiento.

– Pero de no aceptar, perderías tu título de líder no solo porque Li Wang gano la competencia sino, por esa ley que sigue vigente en el clan Jin ¿no?

Jin Ling se mordió el labio inferior al no poder encontrar una respuesta.

– Por ello creo conveniente el matrimonio.

Muchos apoyaron la sugerencia, de esa forma no tendrían que elegir ni entrar en conflictos políticos a futuro.

– No lo creo – hablo Li Wang, levantándose de su asiento y captando la atención de todos – Jin Ling está en lo correcto, en su momento nos negamos a este matrimonio y, así como me negué a ello también decline en ser el líder del clan Jin. Estoy consciente que quizás cometió un error pero, fue a causa de terceros y no se le puede culpar por ello – regresando a ver a su primo con una sonrisa – él ha sido el líder durante cinco años y lo ha hecho estupendamente bien ¿Por qué cambiarían eso por un completo extraño? ¿Solo para cumplir una vieja regla que es por demás anticuada? – Cruzándose de brazos – las generaciones deben ir avanzando no retrocediendo es por ello, que no puedo ser el líder… Prefiero apoyar al que lo es actualmente – regalándole una suave sonrisa al omega, haciendo que este se sonrojara por lo dicho.

El silencio se extendió en el lugar, ya que no esperaban aquella respuesta por parte del joven alfa. La mayoría esperaba que aceptara el cargo ya que lo veían como una figura de poder por su alto cultivo además de que, si bien su padre no fue la mejor persona, estaban seguros que dicha inteligencia la había heredado y, si podían utilizarla correctamente, sin duda muchos se verían beneficiados.

Cuando no hubo más discusiones, el líder del consejo se levantó de su asiento y hablo.

– Escuchando todos los argumentos dados, este consejo cree que lo más conveniente para todos – observando cada rostro en el lugar – es que ambos jóvenes se unan en matrimonio.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Jin Ling.

– Honorable anciano yo no… – secundo Li Wang.

– Entiendo sus motivos para negarse pero me temo que no hay otra salida. Es cierto que las reglas de nuestro clan son viejas y hasta anticuadas pero, es por ellas que hemos seguido en pie durante generaciones.

– ¡Usted mismo dicen que son viejas! – Levanto la voz Jiang Cheng – Es por ello que no deberían tomarse en cuenta, ellos ya se negaron, ¿Por qué obligarlos?

El líder del consejo suspiro.

– Entiendo su preocupación líder Jiang – le aseguro – comprendo que para usted nuestras reglas no deberían acatarse pero, por algo existen – caminando lentamente por el lugar y continuando su explicación – como todos saben, el consejo de nuestro clan se instauro como una figura de asesoramiento para los futuros líderes alfa.

Muchos asintieron.

– Algo que difiere mucho cuando se trata de los omegas – enfocando el rostro del líder Jiang – se decretó que el consejo tendría más poder que el líder solo cuando este fuera un omega, con esto se prevenía que algo parecido al primer omega que nos lidero, volviera a suceder. Incluso podríamos decidir la destitución de un líder si creíamos que no era adecuado más sin embargo, nunca hemos ejercido ese poder porque, aun cuando hemos obstaculizado algunas decisiones del joven Rulan, siempre ha sido en pos del bienestar de nuestro clan.

"_Si claro, bienestar…"_ pensó Jin Ling cruzándose de brazos.

– Si fuera por nosotros, simplemente hubiésemos impuesto la unión sin importarnos los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes y de los diferentes líderes de los clanes, con quienes tratamos de seguir en buenos términos – sonriéndoles a los demás líderes – aceptamos la competencia para que fuera justo y aun así, seguimos sin decidir… Así que… Para evitar más conflictos, nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de imponer la unión matrimonial.

– Si es por esa maldita regla… – comento Jiang Cheng.

– La regla no es la única razón, si fuera por nosotros, hubiésemos hecho caso omiso al ver que ambos jóvenes siguen resistiéndose y se niegan a que cambiemos de líder.

– ¿Entonces? Si no es esa vieja regla, ¿Por qué quieren casarlos? – Pregunto con interés – ¿o es por lo sucedido en la competencia?... Porque mi sobrino no es un cultivador mediocre como muchos están intentando hacerlo ver.

El viejo anciano suspiro.

– Líder Jiang las razones detrás de ello no tienen que ver con la competencia o las reglas del clan Jin.

–…

– Cuando decimos que la unión es la opción más viable es porque es la única forma en que Jin Ling podría seguir siendo el líder, de no hacerlo… Me temo que deberá dejar el cargo y nunca podría volver a recuperarlo, por mucho que Li Wang se equivoque a futuro.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Líder Jiang le aconsejo no preguntar y acepte junto a los demás líderes la unión matrimonial.

– ¡Al diablo su maldita boda! – Exclamo con furia – ¡¿qué significa lo que dijo?!

– Jiang Cheng – lo llamo su hermano tomándolo del brazo – cálmate – dirigiendo su vista hacia el viejo líder del consejo – estoy seguro que tiene sus razones – entrecerrando sus ojos y regresando a ver al anciano.

– Exactamente y de expresarlas, afectaría enormemente el joven Rulan.

– Creo que eso dependerá de mi sobrino – dijo Wei Ying sin soltar el brazo de su hermano – ¿qué razón habría para que no pudiera ser el líder?

– ¿Están seguros que desean saberlo?

Ambos omegas regresaron a ver a su sobrino, esperando que el decidiera si quería saber la razón o no.

– Dígala – respondió Jin Ling – merezco saberla.

El anciano suspiro pesadamente y negó con su cabeza.

– Ustedes lo decidieron – comento e hizo un ademan con su mano.

Un joven discípulo asintió y salió del salón, regresando unos minutos después con un viejo pergamino entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Jin Ling con curiosidad.

– Este pergamino es la razón de por qué no podrías ser el líder si no aceptas la boda.

– …

– Su contenido guarda cierta información que afectara no solo tu vida sino, la de todos los presentes – le aseguro, tomando el pergamino con una de sus manos – por ello le pregunto líder Jin, ¿está seguro de querer leerlo o, acepta el matrimonio que este consejo le impone?

Jin Ling observa el pergamino, curioso por saber que había escrito en el pero, a la vez temía arrepentirse de ello. No deseaba casarse eso era obvio, la única persona con la que querría unirse era su destinado –uno con el cual no tenía buena relación actualmente y se negaba a aceptar su actual lazo– pero, tampoco quería perder el liderazgo del clan Jin, amaba su secta, amaba a su gente pero por sobre todo, amaba poder ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

¿Y si la única forma de mantener todo ello era casarse? ¿Y si lo que estaba escrito era una oscura verdad de la que nunca supo?

Odiaba sentirse indeciso y no saber qué hacer.

Con algo de temor regreso a ver a sus tíos, buscando una señal de lo que debería hacer y, cuando diviso sus rostros, recordó que ambos habían pasado por muchas dificultades, por cosas que nadie podría imaginar y ahí estaban, fuertes e invencibles, consiguiendo más de lo que soñaron. Todo porque creyeron en sí mismos y en las decisiones que tomaron.

Con aquella firmeza, regreso a ver al anciano y respondió.

– Lo estoy. No hay razones para que me destituyan aparte de mi segundo género o los prejuicios de algunos sobre mi persona – mirando de reojo a los líderes que apoyaban al hijo de su difunto tío.

– Muy bien pero, te recuerdo que esta fue tu decisión, no nos culpes después.

Jin Ling abrió el pergamino y lo que estaba escrito, le helo la sangre. Contuvo el aliento mientras leía cada palabra escrita en el mismo, sintiendo como poco a poco se hundía sobre donde estaba.

"_Es… imposible"_

Era lo que su mente gritaba cada que repetía las palabras escritas en su mente.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla para sorpresa de todos y, tras terminar de leerlo, apretó con fuerzas el papel y regreso a ver a los ancianos del consejo.

–¡Esto es un vil mentira! – Levantando la voz ante las miradas atónitas de todo – ¡Una calumnia! ¡Lo que dice no puede ser verdad!

Jiang Cheng al ver la violenta reacción de su sobrino se preocupó, acercándose a su lado y tomarlo por el hombro.

– A– Ling… ¿Que sucede?

– Lo que dice… No es verdad… No puede serlo – regresándolo a ver – tío… Dime que no es cierto.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Jin Ling le extendió el pergamino para que su propio tío leyera el contenido. Su tío lo tomo con una de sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, ampliando sus ojos cuando finalmente comprendió el por qué su sobrino se había exaltado de ese modo.

Con la furia corriéndole por las venas, Jiang Cheng se giró sobre sus talones y encaro a los ancianos.

– ¡Estos es una maldita calumnia! – Grito el omega – ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡¿Cómo pueden creer semejante mentira?! – Liberando sin control alguno sus feromonas, indicándoles con aquel aroma que dicha noticia lo había puesto realmente furioso – ¡Si tantas ganas tienen de quitar a Jin Ling no usen semejante artimaña para ello!

– Jiang Cheng – lo llamo Wei Ying – ¿qué sucede? – acercándose a ambos con un semblante lleno de preocupación, sobre todo por el fuerte aroma de su hermano.

– ¡¿Que sucede?! – Regresándole a ver con furia en los ojos – ¡Estos malditos están intentando hacerle creer a todos que Jin Ling no es hijo de mi hermana y de Jin Zixuan!

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al ex patriarca, quien amplio los ojos ante las mismas.

– ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto Wei Ying.

– ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Están intentando mentirles a todos con eso y no lo voy a permitir!

Wei Ying abrió la boca un par de veces pero de ella no salió sonido alguno, ya que seguía atónito por la noticia.

– No… ¿Cómo…?

Jiang Cheng le entrego el pergamino con molestia.

Wei Ying lo leyó rápidamente y trago con fuerza al terminar de hacerlo.

– ¿Quién…? – Susurro – ¡¿Quién escribió esto?! – Les exigió a los ancianos – Esto es una mentira, Jin Ling es….

– No lo es – aseguro el líder de los ancianos – este pergamino fue escrito por quien fuera la dama de más confianza de Madame Jin, además de ser la institutriz del difunto Jin Zixuan y serlo por unos años del joven Jin Ling… Al menos hasta que se enfermó y tuvo que retirarse.

– …

– ¡¿Cómo pueden asegurarlo sin pruebas?! ¡¿De dónde obtuvieron esto si se supone que esa mujer murió hace años?! – exclamo Jiang Cheng, quien recordaba a la vieja mujer que cuido a Jin Ling hace años antes de que se retirara del servicio y muriera pocos meses después de ello.

El anciano no respondió, haciendo un pequeño ademan a uno de los discípulos de la entrada. Este asintió y salió del lugar. Entrando nuevamente unos minutos después en compañía de una joven mujer.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el viejo líder, siendo seguida por todas las miradas de los presentes.

Sobre todo la de Wei Ying, quien rápidamente la reconoció.

"_Ella es…"_

Era la misma mujer que había visto llegar cuando la competencia inicio y despidieron a Jin Ling. Aquella joven mujer pidió nada más llegar hablar directamente con los ancianos lo cual, le género en el pecho un mal presentimiento y, por los recientes hechos, el mismo se había cumplido.

Lo único que no lograba recordar, era porque se le hacía tan familiar.

– Su nombre Tang Mei – presentándola ante los presentes.

"_¿Es su hija?"_ se preguntó Wei Ying dirigir la vista nuevamente a la figura de la joven _"Por eso se me hace familiar, es hija de la mujer que estaba en las memorias del pavo real… La mujer que…"_ bajando la mirada y tragando con fuerza cuando un mareo lo golpe.

– Ella es la hija de la difunta Tang Kumiko – continua hablando – quien fuera, tal como mencione anteriormente, la mujer demás confianza tanto de Madame Jin como Jin Zixuan – regresando a ver a Jin Ling – supongo que la recuerda ¿no?

– …

– Querida Mei, ¿podrías repetir lo que nos contaste? – le pregunto con calma – sobre el origen de ese pergamino.

Ella asintió y dirigió su vista al frente.

– Muchos conocieron a mi madre. Ella creció en la secta Jin, no como discípula sino, como la hija de la anterior institutriz del clan. Cuando el líder del clan Jin desposo a su mujer, mi madre fue asignada como su dama de compañía, época donde ambas entablaron una amistad con lazos de afecto y lealtad. Cuando mi abuela se retiró, mi madre tomo su lugar. Ayudando con la crianza del primogénito del líder. Gracias a ello mi madre no solo mantuvo la confianza de la Señora Jin sino, también la del difunto Jin Zixuan, que confiaba en mi madre como en ninguna otra persona.

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentos las palabras de la joven Mei.

– Pasaron los años y cuando tuve la edad se me permitió apoyar a mi madre en ciertas labores de la secta. Me convertí en una de la dama de compañía de la difunta Jiang Yanli cuando fue desposada por Jin Zixuan. Le ayude durante su delicado embarazo ya que, aunque muchos no lo saben, este era de alto riesgo y las probabilidades de perder al cachorro eran altas.

"_¿Embarazo de alto riesgo?"_

"_Nunca escuchamos eso… ¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos?"_

"_¿Por qué lo ocultaron?"_

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, sorprendidos por las palabras de la joven. Sobre todo Jiang Cheng, ya que él era uno de los pocos que conocía la condición de su hermana mayor, algo que espero nunca se supiera ya que se suponía era un secreto que hasta los mismos sanadores juraron callar.

– Entiendo su sorpresa. Pocos conocían ese hecho ya que, no querían que la presión sobre el heredero y lo que se esperaba recayera en la difunta Madame Jiang así que, el joven Zixuan ordeno no mencionarlo a nadie salvo a la familia cercana, todos sabrían del embarazo pero no de la delicada salud del mismo – dijo soltando un largo suspiro – pasaron los meses y el día del parto llego, un hermoso bebe varón nació aquel día pero…

– ¿Pero? –pregunto uno de los líderes.

– Tal como temían los sanadores, la salud del cachorro era delicada. Nunca supe cuál era su padecimiento pero, por los pocos comentarios que escuche era que…

– Dilo – le insistió el líder del consejo.

– Temían que él bebe no sobreviviera, incluso dijeron que quizás no pasaría de ese día.

Todos exclamaron con sorpresa, conteniendo el aliento por la noticia escuchada.

– Pero… Si lo que estas insinuando… El hijo del difunto Jin Zixuan… – dijo otro líder de clan, con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

Ante aquellas palabras, Wei Ying sintió como el aire comenzó a faltarle y su visión fallaba, teniendo que sostenerse del brazo de su esposo para mantener el equilibrio.

– ¿Wei Ying? – pregunto Lan Wangji al ver la palidez en el rostro de su omega.

– Estoy bien… Solo es un mareo – respondió dirigiendo su vista al frente para seguir escuchando a la joven.

Tang Mei se relamió los labios y continúo hablando.

– Nunca entendí que paso pero, en un instante él bebe cuya vida pendía de un hilo, se recuperó sin ningún motivo. Los sanadores no entendían que pasaba y solo pudieron calificarlo como un milagro.

– ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué dicen que el joven Jin Ling no es su hijo? – pregunto otro de los líderes.

– Durante años deje de pensar en ello, dejando el hecho como un milagro en nuestro mundo, al menos eso fue hasta que mi madre enfermo de gravedad – tragando con fuerza para seguir hablando – comencé a notarla decaída, triste, melancólica incluso tenia pesadillas – desviando la mirada constantemente – un día le pregunte que sucedía y fue… Cuando me lo conto todo – respiro profundamente antes de continuar – Dijo que aquel día, un segundo bebe había llegado al clan Jin.

– ¿Un segundo bebe? – preguntaron al unísono.

– Me dijo que este bebe era hijo de… – alzando la mirada hacia el ex patriarca y desviándola de inmediato – llego por una promesa que tanto los difuntos Jin Zixuan y Jiang Yanli habían hecho. Lo mantuvieron en una habitación secreta para que nadie lo escuchara hasta que cumplieran lo prometido pero, esa misma noche la dama Jiang dio a luz a su hijo y…

– No estas insinuando que…

– El cachorro de ambos murió horas después – dijo finalmente para sorpresa de todos – Madame Jiang estaba delirando por la fiebre que el parto le produjo, pedía ver a su hijo y tenerlo entre sus brazos… Jin Zixuan sabía que su esposa no soportaría el dolor de la pérdida así que… Le pidió a mi madre que enterrara a su hijo lejos del clan Jin y el segundo bebe…

Todos callaron al intuir la clara insinuación.

– Durante años mi madre guardo este secreto, jamás se lo conto a nadie por la lealtad que le tenía a su amo Zixuan, incluso ayudo a criar algunos años ese bebe en nombre de su memoria pero… Cuando finalmente su hora llego, el arrepentimiento pudo más y decidió escribir todo en ese pergamino, haciéndome jurar que nunca lo entregaría a nadie.

Los líderes se regresaron a ver, atónitos por todo lo que aquella joven había dicho. El silencio se posó en el recinto, nadie hacia movimiento alguno de hablar ya que no encontraban palabras para ello.

Hasta que Jiang Cheng, soltó una pequeña risa por lo conveniente que le resultaba todo lo dicho por esa mujer.

– Muy conveniente, ¿no? – Dijo Jiang Cheng – Dices que tu madre guardo este secreto de años por lealtad a mi cuñado y que antes de morir escribió todo eso… Si de verdad era tan leal como dices, ni siquiera el arrepentimiento le hubiese hecho romper ese voto – le aseguro – es más, de ser cierto toda esta historia tuya, ¿Por qué hasta ahora apareces? ¿Por qué entregas ese maldito pergamino? ¿Qué beneficio querías tener a cambio de toda esta elaborada historia tuya?

– No es ninguna mentira – respondió Tang Mei – todo lo que dije es la verdad, mi madre me confió este pergamino esperando que sus errores fueran expiados en su próxima vida – apretando con fuerza una de sus manos – y el motivo de que lo entregara, fuer porque no solo prometí guardar el pergamino sino, que también le jure que solo lo revelaría si dicho bebe ascendía al puesto del líder del clan Jin y su mandato estuviese poniendo en peligro la estabilidad del mismo.

– Puedes decir lo que quieras pero, un papel como ese no asegura nada – golpeado la mesa con sus manos – ¿Quién dice que no lo escribiste tú?

– …

– Ella no lo hizo – hablo Jin Ling.

– ¿Qué? – su tío lo regreso a ver.

– Recuerdo la letra de Tang Kumiko… Es su letra – susurro.

Jiang Cheng amplio los ojos ante la afirmación de su sobrino.

– Líder Jiang – lo llamo Mei – entiendo su sentir y me apena mucho tener que lastimar a su familia de este modo pero, puedo asegurarle que todo lo que dije es verdad, incluso el padre omega de ese bebe puede confirmarle que su hijo estaba en el clan Jin esa noche.

– ¿El padre omega? – Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño.

– Entonces… ¿Usted sabe quiénes son los padres de ese bebe? – pregunto un líder.

– Pues… – la joven guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

– Es suficiente – intervino el líder del consejo – el nombre de los padres de ese bebe no tiene ninguna importancia para la discusión actual.

– ¡No la interrumpa! – Exclamo Jiang Cheng – ¡deje que hable! –Con el ceño contraído por el enojo – ¡si tuvo el valor de decir todas esas tonterías, seguro que puedo decir quiénes son los padres de ese supuesto bebe!

"_No, Jiang Cheng… Alto"_ pensó Wei Ying quien era sostenido por su esposo.

– A– Cheng – hablo Xichen – ¿qué ganaras con saber eso?, si es mentira lo que dijo se puede inventar cualquier cosa.

– ¡No me importa! – Le grito – Que hable… Si es que puede.

– El líder Jiang tiene razón, si ya dijo todo eso, creo que lo mejor es que termine lo que inicio – secundo otro líder.

– Es cierto, quizás si sabemos quiénes son los padres podamos confirmar lo que dice ese pergamino – apoyo otro.

– ¡¿Y que se supone debemos confirmar?! – Les reclamo el omega – Jin Ling es el vivo reflejo de sus padres ¿Cómo pueden creer eso?

– Líder Jiang, con todo respeto pero, es bien sabido que un cachorro al nacer no tiene aroma propio y gracias a los aromas de ambos padres, sean biológicos o no, es que genera el propio – menciono el líder del consejo.

– ¿Y eso qué?

– Bueno, en algunas ocasiones adoptan rasgos faciales por lo mismo, por lo que no sería nada raro que el joven Jin Ling, en caso de no ser su hijo, adoptara los rasgos faciales de ambos, ya que sus aromas lo envolvieron durante las primeras semanas de vida.

Jiang Cheng trato de rebatir las palabras de aquel viejo líder pero, tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada al no poder negar aquella verdad tan conocida por todos.

– Querida Mei, puedes retirarte.

La joven asintió y, dedicándole una última mirada a todos, salió del lugar acompañada de un discípulo del clan Jin.

Cuando la hija de Kumiko salió del recinto, el anciano retomo la palabra.

– En vista de los hechos, me temo que no tenemos más opciones – aseguro el anciano – justamente porque el joven Rulan ha sido un gran líder estos cinco años es que sugerimos el matrimonio ya que, aun cuando no posea la sangre principal del clan Jin, deseamos seguir teniéndolo como parte del liderazgo del mismo por ello, casarse con Li Wang sería la única forma de mantenerse en el poder.

– Honorables ancianos… Yo no creo que deban recurrir a eso – intervino li Wang – aun cuando Jin Rulan tenga o no la sangre del clan Jin, ¿Por qué habría de importar? ¿Acaso un clan no debería elegir a su líder no solo por su sangre sino, por la capacidad de este? En generaciones pasadas, algunos líderes tomaron el cargo aun cuando no pertenecían a la familia principal, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?

– Podríamos hacerlo – le dijo con calma – si no tuviéramos un heredero legítimo.

Li Wang bajo la cabeza al saber que se refería a él.

– Es por ello que la opción esta puesta – enfocando la figura de Jin Ling – ¿qué decide? ¿Aceptara el matrimonio para conservar el poder o se negara? Lo cual automáticamente volverá a Li Wang en el nuevo líder.

– ¡Mi sobrino no tiene que aceptar nada! – Exclamo un furioso Jiang Cheng – ¡Ese pergamino no es prueba suficiente para declarar que no es hijo de mi hermana!

– Creo que es prueba suficiente, considerando que el mismo Jin Rulan reconoció la letra de Tang Kumiko.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el líder del clan Jiang no pudiera responder.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre un atónito y sorprendido Jin Ling, quien aún seguía algo ajeno a la situación.

– ¿Y bien?

Jin Ling se relamió los labios y alzo la vista.

– Yo… – apretando con fuerza sus manos – No… No lo hare… No me casare…

Todos guardaron silencio por la respuesta.

– No… ¡No lo hare! – Saliendo de su expectación – Mi tío tiene razón, aun cuando Kumiko escribiera ese pergamino, ¿Quién asegura que estaba consciente de lo que hacía? Podría haberlo hecho mientras deliraba…

– …

– No pueden decir que no soy hijo de mis padres por algo así – limpiándose los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro – A menos que tengan forma de confirmar esa historia contado por Tang Mei, ¡no voy a dejar el liderazgo!

Algunos sonrieron ante las firmes palabras del omega y apoyaron las palabras. Otros comentaban que la joven no tenía razones para mentir sobre lo sucedido y que debían al menos investigarlo.

– En eso tienen razón, porque antes de decidir sobre el liderazgo del clan ¿no investigamos estos nuevos hechos? – dijo uno de ellos.

– ¿Ahora vamos a investigar la procedencia del joven Rulan y no lo sucedido en la competencia?

– Creo que las circunstancias actuales ameritan que lo tomemos como prioridad – apoyo otro.

– ¿Y no hay forma de comprobarlo? – Pregunto otro – ¿no dijo la chica que el padre omega del segundo bebe podría confirmarlo?

– Cierto, ¿y si lo buscamos? – hablo apoyando otro líder.

– Han pasado años, ¿creen que siga vivo?

– Lo está – aseguro el líder del consejo interviniendo en la discusión.

Todos los presentes regresaron a verlo.

– ¿Tang Mei le dijo quién era?

– Por supuesto aunque, no sé si sea conveniente que lo hagamos ya que podríamos ocasionar dificultades políticas.

– ¿Que más problemas podríamos tener? – Pregunto con ironía – justamente por esto es que debemos pedirle que venga y confirme lo sucedido, así podremos concluir de una vez por toda la sucesión del clan Jin.

Todos los líderes apoyaron la sugerencia con impaciencia.

"_No, eso no…"_ pensó Wei Ying, llevándose la palma de su mano hacia su boca al percibir las náuseas subir por su garganta.

– Wei Ying… – lo llamo su esposo con preocupación y sosteniéndolo.

– Estoy bien… Solo…

Wei Wuxian regreso a ver al segundo jade, dedicándole una mirada llena de pánico. Sentimientos que su alfa podía percibir por el cambio en el aroma de su omega, uno que le transmitía el temor que vivía por lo que estaba por venir.

– Si ustedes creen conveniente hablar con esa persona para zanjar todo esto – sentándose nuevamente en su asiento – así se hará.

– Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es ese omega? – pregunto Ni Huaisang, quien regreso a ver de reojo al ex patriarca Yiling – Digo… Lo que esa chica menciono… Dio a entender que era alguien importante o… Muy poderoso como para que no quisiera mencionarlo – abriendo su abanico y desviando la mirada.

– Sin duda lo es o… Al menos lo fue en su momento – aseguro – no por nada el mundo de la cultivación se alzó en su contra cuando tomo un camino tan oscuro.

Los líderes se regresaron a ver entre ellos por la clara insinuación que el anciano había hecho.

– Espere… Está tratando de decir…

– Estoy seguro que el patriarca Yiling estará dispuesto a responder todas sus preguntas.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre el omega, quien comenzó a sentir la falta de aire por el pánico.

– Después de todo, el segundo bebe que fue traído a este clan era el hijo del infame patriarca Yiling o, ¿no es así maestro Wei?

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando finalmente aquella insinuación fue aclarada.

Jiang Cheng regreso a ver a su hermano con el rostro pasmado por la sorpresa, buscando algún indicio en el rostro del primero que le dijera que era una mentira más de parte de aquellos viejos.

Jin Ling solo se le quedo viendo ya que su mente aún seguía aturdida por lo dicho.

Mientras que Wei Ying, tuvo que ser atrapado por los brazos de su alfa al caer inconsciente por la impresión de lo sucedido.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola amados lectores!

¿Quién me extraño?

Ok sé que nadie pero me gusta preguntarles jajaja

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esperaban algo así?

Debo decir que desde que inicie el fic, esta escena estaba en mi cabeza aunque claro, era más dramática cuando la imagine jajaja

¿Qué piensan de lo sucedido con Jingyi? ¿se estará enamorando?

¿Su odio por los ancianos crecido?

Por qué el mío sí.

¿Qué piensan de la escena Wangxian? ¿Les gusto?

Sé que no fue mucho pero, era algo así como "La calma antes de la tormenta"

¿Qué piensan de Jiang Cheng?

Siento que el defendería a su pollito contra todo y sobre todo contra aquellos idiotas que lo denigren.

¿Qué piensan de la hija de Kumiko? ¿Esperaban que la mencionaran de nuevo?

¿Qué piensan de Li Wang? ¿es una pulguita Jr adorable?

En fin, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	23. Capitulo XXI

**.**

* * *

**− CAPITULO XXI−**

"_No hay secreto mejor guardado que aquel que todos conocen".− George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

− ¿Crees que este bien?

− Mmm… Padre dijo que solo se desmayó por la impresión.

− ¿Y el cachorro?

− La sanadora lo reviso y dijo que todo estaba en orden.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a ver al omega inconsciente sobre la cama, preocupados al ver que no reaccionaba desde hacía más de dos horas. No estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido durante la reunión a la cual fueron convocados junto con Jin Ling y Li Wang, solo sabían que el omega se había desmayado y tuvieron que sacarlo mientras los demás líderes seguían discutiendo.

El segundo jade había depositado a su omega sobre el lecho y les había pedido vigilarlo tras ser examinado por la sanadora en jefe, saliendo de la habitación un segundo después, dejándolos con más dudas que respuesta tras lo sucedido.

− ¿Tardara mucho en despertar? – pregunto Jingyi.

Sizhui se encogió de hombros.

− Madre suele dormir mucho y por todo lo que sucedió… Quizás tarde un poco más de lo habitual.

Jingyi asintió con su cabeza y regreso la vista hacia la cama.

Ambos estaban realmente preocupados, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

− … Jin… Ling…

Una débil voz los alerto, haciendo que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos y se apresuraran hacia el omega.

− ¿Madre?

− ¿Maestro Wei?

Ambos lo llamaron al ver los gestos que hacía y la forma tan nerviosa con la que llamaba a su sobrino.

Tras unos segundos y algunos gemidos de angustia, Wei Wuxian comenzó a abrir los ojos. Con esfuerzo logro enfocar su visión, encontrándose con los rostros preocupados de su hijo y Jingyi.

− ¿Sizhui? ¿Jingyi? – levantándose sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre la misma − ¿Que sucedió? – relamiéndose los labios por la sed que tenía.

− Se desmayó durante la reunión – dijo Jingyi caminando hacia la mesa para verter un poco de agua dentro de un vaso y regresando para entregárselo.

− Gracias – tomando el vaso con agua para beber lentamente su contenido, sintiendo como la sed desaparecía tras eso.

− Madre, ¿recuerda lo que sucedió? – pregunto su hijo.

− Pues…

Lentamente los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su cabeza.

La reunión que los ancianos habían hecho para hablar sobre lo sucedido en la competencia, el cambio de líder que muchos apoyaban y otros declinaban. La forma tan extraña en la que su esposo y él fueron llamados, el giro de acontecimientos que los llevo hacia Tang Mei, el secreto de su difunta madre y….

Contuvo la respiración cuando el recuerdo del por qué se había desmayado volvió a su mente, los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo y el pánico comenzó a oprimir con fuerza su pecho.

− Donde… ¿Dónde está Lan Zhan? – pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara alterada por los nervios.

− Padre esta con Zewu−Jun y el líder de la secta Jiang – respondió Sizhui – parecer están discutiendo algunos temas que…

− ¿Discutiendo? – Pregunto Jingyi con algo de sarcasmo – más bien gritándose, según una chica de la servidumbre entro a dejarles los aperitivos que Zewu−Jun solicito y… Bueno, estaban gritándose o más bien, el líder Jiang gritaba…

"_Jiang Cheng debe estar realmente furioso"_ pensó ocultando su rostro tras la palma de su mano y negando con su cabeza.

− Todos están vueltos locos – Prosiguió – desde que se enteraron de la procedencia de la joven amante, incluso Zewu−jun no ha podido calmar al líder Jiang.

− ¡Jingyi! – exclamo Sizhui con un tono de advertencia.

− … − dirigiendo su vista hacia Wei Wuxian y bajando la cabeza al percatarse de lo que había dicho – lo siento.

− No, no es tu culpa – le aseguro Wei Ying con una triste sonrisa – tarde o temprano esto saldría a la luz solo que… No esperaba que fuera de este modo.

Ambos jóvenes se regresaron a ver y agacharon sus cabezas al no saber qué contestar.

− Jin Ling – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar − ¿Cómo…?

− La joven… Digo, Jin Ling se encerró en su cuarto y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Wei Ying se oprimiera por la pena.

− ¿En qué habitación están Jiang Cheng y los demás?

− Están en la habitación que actualmente ocupa Zewu−Jun pero… ¿Madre? – pregunto al verle levantarse de la cama.

− Iré a verles – dijo con firmeza.

− No puedes salir – interponiéndose en su camino − la sanadora dijo que debía descansar. Tu presión cayó y eso hizo que perdieras el conocimiento además padre nos pidió cuidarte – tratando de persuadirlo para volver a recostarse.

− Sizhui.

−…

− Tengo que hablar con ellos – soltando un largo suspiro.

− Lo sé pero, con toda la conmoción…

Wei Ying enarco una ceja al ver la indecisión de su hijo sobre decir lo que pensaba y lo alentó a hacerlo.

− ¿Que sucede? ¿Sucedió algo más mientras estaba inconsciente?

− Escuchamos… Cuando perdió el conocimiento, el líder Jiang se puso furioso.

− Hánguāng−jūn trato de reanimarlo pero no lo consiguió – secundo Jingyi.

− Por ello los ancianos concluyeron que, una vez despertara, retomarían la reunión… Para concluir que hacer sobre el liderazgo y con… − bajando la mirada ante el delicado tema.

− Entiendo.

− Es por ello que no debería salir – comento Jingyi – podrían alterarlo y no es bueno para la salud de ambos.

Wei Ying sonrió, enternecido por la preocupación que ambos jóvenes tenían sobre su persona. Alzo sus brazos para atraerlos y abrazarlos fuertemente.

− No se preocupen estaremos bien – rompiendo el cálido abrazo – evitare que me vean, por ahora solo quiero hablar con Zewu−Jun y con mi… −tragando con fuerza al sentir como se le atoraba la palabra en la garganta – los veo más tarde.

Con pasos lentos se alejó de ambos jóvenes y salió de la habitación, con el único fin de enfrentar a un muy furioso Jiang Cheng.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a la habitación que ocupaba Zewu−Jun.

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando noto que esta se encontraba entre abierta y los gritos de su hermano se podían escuchar sin filtro alguno. Su intención nunca fue escucharlos desde afuera pero, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, escuchando cada palabra que su hermano, dentro de su enojo y furia, lanzaba a los cuatro vientos.

− ¡¿Cómo es posible que todos crean semejante tontería?! – Grito golpeando con fuerza la mesa con las palmas de sus manos − ¡Jin Ling no puede ser el hijo que tanto están buscando!

− A−Cheng, comprendo tu consternación pero, gritando no resolveremos nada – comento el primer jade, intentando calmar a su pareja aun cuando sabia era imposible.

− ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! – le pregunto con enojo − ¡¿qué me calme?! ¡¿Qué me siente a tomar té mientras la vida de mi sobrino ha sido destrozada?!

− No dije eso…

− ¡¿Entonces qué…?! ¡Todo esto es culpa de la idiotez de nuestros hermanos!

− …

− ¡¿Que no aprendieron nada?! ¡Tantos malditos secretos nos han destrozado la jodida vida! – Regresando a ver al segundo jade quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo – Sabían todo desde un inicio y prefirieron callar… Jin Ling… Él… Tenemos todos estos problemas encima y no hay forma de demostrar lo contrario – apretando sus manos con fuerza.

− Entiendo tu sentir – hablo el primer jade, colocándose a lado de su pareja – pero culpándoles de una situación que no previeron sería injusto además, no podemos asegurar que las cosas que dijo Tang Mei sean ciertas, solo tenemos como prueba un pergamino que una vieja mujer escribió antes de morir.

− ¡No trates de excusarlos! – Exclamo con enojo – lo que hicieron… ¡Todo esto es culpa suya!... Todo por el complejo de héroe que tiene ese idiota de Wei Wuxian y lo complaciente que es tu hermano, si no lo permitiera hacer lo que quisiera y lo mantuviera a raya…

− ¡Lan Zhan no tiene la culpa!

Los tres regresaron a ver hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz proveniente de la misma. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar la figura del ex patriarca Yiling, quien tenía un gesto de angustia y preocupación en su rostro.

− Si hay alguien a quien debes culpar de todo es a mí – prosiguió – yo fui quien decidió callar no él.

El rostro del líder del clan Jiang se contrajo al escuchar aquellas palabras, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la figura de su hermano con la intención de tomarlo por la túnica y alzarlo pero, la imponente figura del alfa de su hermano se interpuso entre ambos.

− Lo había olvidado – dijo con sarcasmo – el gran Hánguāng−jūn siempre protegerá al patriarca Yiling aun si con eso tenga que ir en contra de todo el mundo.

− …

− Tú omega ha sido la causa de todo esto, le destrozo la vida a Jin Ling, nos dejó a tu hermano y a mí como unos completos imbéciles frente a esos viejos… ¿Y aun así lo defiendes? − dijo entre dientes – ¿Dónde queda toda esa justicia y honorabilidad que tanto pregonas?

− …

− ¡Eres una maldita farsa Hánguāng−jūn! ¡Ese nombre tuyo no…!

− ¡Es suficiente Jiang Cheng! – Grito Wei Ying − ¡No metas a Lan Zhan en esto! – Cansado de las acusaciones que su hermano emitía sobre su esposo − ¡Tu problema es conmigo no con él!

− ¡En eso te equivocas Wei Wuxian!

− … − apretando las manos cuando escucho su nombre de cortesía pronunciado de esa forma por su hermano.

− ¡Mi problema es con los dos! – grito alejándose un poco solo para girarse y encararlos nuevamente − ¡Todo esto es culpa de ambos! ¡Callaron cuando no debieron y estas son las consecuencias! ¡¿Tanto te costaba decirnos?! ¡¿Tenías tantas ganas de ser nuevamente el héroe que le destrozaste la vida a Jin Ling en el proceso?!

− ¡Claro que no! – Respondió elevando su voz − ¡Las cosas no fueron así!

− ¡¿Que no lo fueron?! ¡Tu…!

Siendo detenido por la mano del primer jade, quien había tomado su brazo para evitar que avanzara nuevamente hacia la pareja.

Jiang Cheng regreso a ver al primer jade con el ceño fruncido con la intención de reclamar su intromisión pero, el semblante frio y serio del mismo lo detuvo.

− Maestro Wei, Wangji – hablo desviando su mirada hacia a la pareja – no apruebo el comportamiento de A−Cheng.

− ¡Tu…!

− Pero… − ignorando la clara protesta del omega – deben comprender sus sentimientos, él no es el único que está sufriendo, el clan Jin, el clan Jiang y el clan Lan acaban de entrar en una clara disputa. El clan Jin quiere que Li Wang sea el nuevo líder por que el actual no posee la sangre de la familia principal pero quieren tenerlo con ellos no solo porque lo criaron sino, por que sería un excelente compañero de cultivo del joven Li – declaro sin apartar la vista de ambos – el clan Jiang por que no acepta lo sucedido y en todo caso tiene derecho a llevarse al joven Rulan porque apoyo en su crianza y nuestro clan… − soltando un largo suspiro – ellos no saben que Wangji es el padre alfa así que – enfocando su vista en la figura del omega de su hermano − al estar casado con mi hermano, automáticamente se vuelve "su" hijo y, por ende, debe venir con nosotros ya que somos su familia "biológica" y política.

Wei Ying bajo la cabeza ante las duras palabras del líder del clan Lan que, aunque no trataban de lastimarlo, lograron inquietarlo por el fuerte problema que tenían sobre ellos.

Al percibir la clara angustia que su omega estaba sufriendo, el segundo jade lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para mostrarle con aquella acción que no estaba solo y que estaba a su lado.

− Sé que nunca quisieron que algo así sucediera pero… Una vez más su silencio trajo consecuencias – concluyo Lan Xichen.

− Yo… − hablo Wei Ying – sé que pedir perdón no arreglara nada – dirigiendo su vista hacia su hermano, quien le desvió la mirada en un claro gesto de molestia y frustración – pero… Nunca pretendimos ocultarles nada, cuando encontré el diario de Jin Zixuan en la biblioteca del clan Jin y accedí a sus memorias jamás pensé que…

− ¿Memorias? – Pregunto Jiang Cheng regresándole a ver con un gesto lleno de sorpresa − ¿Cómo que accediste a sus memorias?

Wei Wuxian guardo silencio ante la extraña pregunta y regreso a ver a su esposo. Dedicándole una mirada que claramente le preguntaba _"¿no les dijiste?"_

− Estaba esperando que despertaras para decírselos – respondió a su muda pregunta.

El omega trago con dificultad y giro su cabeza para enfrentar la furia de su hermano.

− Tu… Creí que solo tenías sospechas porque, estúpidamente pensé que mi hermana alguna vez te menciono algo pero, no que esas sospechas provinieran de las memorias de mi cuñado… ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que encontraste su diario? ¿Cuándo Jin Ling fuera destituido y pudieras llevártelo?

− ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

− Eres… Cuando creía conocerte, terminas sorprendiéndome.

− …

− Cada uno de los problemas que mi familia ha tenido, tú los comienzas o eres parte de ellos.

− …

− Si me hubieras dicho lo que descubriste, hubiésemos encontrado la forma de desmentir o… Confirmar esa maldita sospecha que tenías pero ahora, no solo nos lastimaste a todos sino, también a Jin Ling… ¿te haces una idea de lo que está sintiendo en este momento? ¿Sabes lo difícil que será para el ahora? Tener que ver como toda su vida es una maldita mentira.

− ¡No puedes creer en las palabras que escribió esa mujer!

− ¡¿Y tienes una maldita forma de negarlo?!

Wei Ying hizo el movimiento de hablar pero, ningún sonido salió de su boca al no poder encontrar una respuesta.

− Eso creí – respirando profundamente para contenerse y no lanzársele encima por la furia que estaba sintiendo − esa mujer… ¿Estaba con Jin Zixuan cuando aceptaron hacer ese maldito cambio?

− ¿Qué?

− ¡¿Que si esa mujer estaba en las memorias de ese idiota?! – pregunto con exasperación.

− Sí – respondió con aflicción – pero no estoy seguro de que lo hicieron.

− …

− Lo único que sé es que, Jin Zixuan acepto y le encargo hacerlo pero… Ya no hay más memorias después de ese momento hasta después de que Jin Ling… Ya estaba sano.

Jiang Cheng no articulo palabra tras escucharlo y solo chasqueo la lengua mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que poco a poco se acumulaban en sus ojos, productor de la rabia y el enojo que estaba sintiendo hacia su hermano.

Sin más palabras que pudiera dedicarle a su hermano, el líder del clan Jiang avanzo hasta pasar por su lado e intentar irse de la habitación.

− Jiang Cheng… − tomándole del brazo para detenerle – escucha… Yo…

Su hermano apretó los dientes y jalo su brazo para deshacerse del agarre del otro, girando su cabeza para encararlo.

− No me toques – le respondió fríamente – no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

Wei Ying abrió su boca para responder pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por su hermano.

− Ni se te ocurra buscarme o no me importara que estés en cinta.

La seudo amenaza fue suficiente como para que Lan Wangji pasara su brazo por la cintura de su esposo y lo atrajera para protegerlo.

Aquella acción hizo que el rostro de Jiang Cheng se contrajera nuevamente, quien les dedico una fría y furiosa mirada antes de salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta al salir.

El primer jade, quien se había mantenido al margen, soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a la pareja.

− No tomen en serio sus palabras – intentando que el aroma de su hermano −el cual había envuelto el cuerpo de su omega para protegerlo− se calmara nuevamente – solo esta…

− ¿Furioso?

− Iba a decir molesto pero, también funciona.

− …

− Wangji, maestro Wei… Sé que todo lo sucedido jamás estuvo en sus planes pero, lastimosamente ocurrió y no podemos hacer nada más al respecto que buscar una pronta solución mientras todo se aclara.

− Hermano – hablo Lan Wangji − ¿qué ocurrirá con Jin Ling?

Su omega alzo su cabeza para enfocarlo, ya que había hecho la pregunta que estaba rondando su mente desde hace varios minutos.

Lan Xichen negó con su cabeza.

− Aun no lo sé. La disputa por su futuro es delicada pero… Hare lo que este en mis manos para que no afecte su vida al menos, en la medida posible.

− ¿Cree que lo entreguen a Gusu Lan o a…?

− No estoy seguro, se discutirá en la próxima reunión con el consejo de ancianos del clan Jin aunque, finalmente quien tiene que decidir qué hacer, será Jin Ling.

− Ya veo – bajando la mirada – Jiang Cheng tiene razón… Todo esto es mi culpa.

− Wei Ying – lo llamo su esposo, tratando de confortarlo.

El omega solo negó con su cabeza.

− Es la verdad… Zewu−Jun, lamento los problemas que le ocasione nuevamente al clan Lan… Yo…

− Maestro Wei, no debe disculparse… No voy a negar que me siento algo decepcionado de que ninguno de los dos me dijera nada pero, comprendo por qué lo hicieron.

− No intentamos ocultarlo – agrego Wangji – teníamos intención de decírtelo una vez regresáramos a Gusu.

− Entiendo sus razones pero, todo hubiese resultado mejor de haber hablado antes.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Lan Xichen sonrió suavemente y avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a lado de ambos.

− Intentare hablar con Jiang Cheng para calmarlo un poco.

Wei Ying lo regreso a ver y asintió suavemente.

El primer jade se despidió de la pareja y salió de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, Wei Wuxian finalmente dejo salir las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo mientras era sostenido por los brazos de su esposo.

* * *

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo alerto.

Levanto la cabeza de la almohada y le grito a quien fuera que estaba tras la misma.

− ¡Déjenme solo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Durante unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta, hasta que una voz suave y calmada finalmente le respondió.

− Soy yo… Li Wang, solo deseo hablar contigo.

Jin Ling dudo en responder.

No tenía ánimos para hablar y mucho menos ver a alguien, sobre todo si este pertenecía al clan Jin. No después de lo sucedido en aquella reunión.

Desde que la noticia de su "origen" salió a la luz, todas las personas en el clan Jin lo miraron con pena y desilusión, comenzaron a hablar en voz baja sobre el supuesto cambio hecho por el difunto Jin Zixuan, de como un omega que no tenía relación con él había sido el líder de su clan pero, la peor parte de todo aquel embrollo habían sido los insultos y burlas que el detestable de Jin Chan le había dedicado tras encontrárselo.

Aquellas palabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su alma, sentir que toda su vida se había arruinado, que todo por lo que había luchado, era una gran mentira… Una que hubiese querido nunca se descubriera.

De ser el hijo del difunto Jin Zuxian y la joven dama Jiang Yanli, ahora era el hijo del infame patriarca Yiling… Cuyo único logro era haber sido quien domino la cultivación demoniaca y ser el actual omega del segundo jade de Gusu.

Aun cuando eso no le importaba ya que Wei Wuxian era un genio en todo ámbito, este le había mentido de la manera más descarada posible, él sabía que era su hijo y nunca le dijo nada… Le tenía tan rencor ahora, mucho más que cuando creyó que el mato a sus supuestos padres… No sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

− ¿Jin Ling?

La voz de Li Wang lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Recordándose que aquel alfa no tenía la culpa después de todo, él solo había terminado inmiscuido en todo lo sucedido y fue el único que no lo ridiculizo ni trato diferente cuando todo salió a la luz.

Sin ánimos se sentó sobre la cama y le permitió entrar.

− Entra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta que la figura del alfa ingreso al lugar.

Los ojos del alfa recorriendo la habitación.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Sillas rotas, jarrones hechos añicos, cojines deshechos y cuadros destrozados, sin mencionar la apariencia tan desaliñada del omega quien, tenía el cabello suelto y portaba solo la túnica interior mientras que la túnica perteneciente al clan Jin estaba destrozada.

Li Wang comprendió en ese momento lo mal que se encontraba el omega y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era que lo criticara por todo lo ocurrido en el lugar.

Por ello sonrió suavemente, cerró la puerta y se acercó con lentitud, hasta sentarse a lado del omega.

− ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con brusquedad.

− Ya te lo dije… Hablar.

− No veo sobre que podemos hablar – le respondió fríamente sin regresar a verle – si es por tu próximo nombramiento – regresando a verle – felicidades.

El joven alfa se sorprendió por lo último, no esperaba una reacción como esa por parte del omega aunque, con todo lo sucedido respecto a su vida, era algo que podía comprender.

No dejándose llevar por el mal sabor que aquello le provocaba, no dejo de sonreír y contesto con una voz calmada, tratando de romper aquel ambiente tan tenso que los rodeaba.

− Tu cara es un desastre – dijo Li Wang inclinándose un poco para ver el rostro del omega.

− ¡Si viniste a burlarte, puedes largarte! – exclamo regresándolo a ver.

− Lo siento – levantando sus manos en señal de rendición ante el enojo del otro – esa no era mi intensión – acercándose un poco más al otro.

Jin Ling al percatarse de la cercanía se alejó un poco, sentándose cerca del respaldo de la cama y atrayendo sus rodillas para abrazarlas con fuerza.

El alfa al notar aquello se detuvo de su avance y hablo nuevamente.

− ¿Cómo estás? − pregunto con algo de cuidado – me refiero a después de…

− ¿Cómo quieres que este? – frunciendo el ceño − mi vida es un completo caos – intentando que no se le quebrara la voz – ayer era el líder del clan Jin, seguía siendo el hijo de Jin Zixuan y Jiang Yanli, era el sobrino del líder del clan Jiang, la mayoría me respetaba por todo lo que había logrado en estos años y ahora… No soy nadie – murmuro ocultando su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Li Wang amplio sus ojos al escucharle hablar de aquella forma, sintiéndose un tanto impotente al ver al omega tan indefenso y vulnerable.

− Eso no es cierto – respondió con suavidad – sigues siendo Jin Rulan.

Jin Ling no le respondió.

− Si algo he aprendido en estos meses es que, nuestros orígenes no nos hacen ser alguien. Yo soy el vivo ejemplo ¿no crees?, mi padre resulto ser un cruel villano que engaño a todo el mundo de la cultivación pero, no por eso significa que sea igual que él.

−…

− Lo que trato de decir es que, que tengas o no la sangre del clan Jin, no te vuelve menos que los demás – soltando un largo suspiro al ver que el omega simplemente no le respondía – te puedo asegurar que, nunca busque esto, jamás quise ser el líder del clan Jin.

− Pero lo eres – finalmente le respondió.

− Pero esto no es lo mío, yo solo quería conocer a mi familia paterna y me alegro haberlo hecho. Quería conocer todo lo que el mundo puede ofrecerme es por eso que me fui de casa cuando mi madre murió… Ser el líder no era una de las cosas que estaba en mis planes.

Jin Ling levanto la cabeza y solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

− Sí por mi fuera – prosiguió al tener la atención del omega − renunciaría en este momento y te regresaría el título de líder.

− …

− Hablo en serio.

− Sí, claro – susurro desviando la mirada.

− Lo digo en serio – recalco nuevamente – si pudiera, renunciaría en este momento pero si lo hago, ¿Quién continuaría con tu trabajo? ¿Quién seguiría esos ideales que buscabas lograr?

Jin Ling frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, regresándolo a ver con una mirada que demostraba su confusión.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− Lo que quiero decir, si renuncio… No sabemos quién tomaría tu lugar.

− …

− Sobre todo no sabemos si buscaría hacer prosperar el clan como tú lo has hecho en todos estos años y, llevar a cabo todos esos proyectos que tenías en mente.

− …

− Por eso… Lo que trato de decir es que, por ahora tomare el cargo y seguiré tu trabajo, cumpliendo con todas esas metas que te propusiste así, tus sueños y los de aquellos que esperaban ver el clan Jin nuevamente en la cima, se haga realidad.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Jin Ling comenzara a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín. Nunca espero que aquel alfa hablara de ese modo, ni que le prometiera seguir sus sueños. Siempre pensó que Li Wang de algún modo quería el liderato después de todo, era el hijo de un líder por lo que tenía derecho.

Pero, el que quisiera continuar de donde el dejo las cosas, lo emocionaba y confundía de una forma que no podía explicar.

Desviando la mirada para evitar que notara la confusión que le embargaba, respiro profundamente y respondió.

− Eres un tonto – murmuro – Haz lo que quieras.

− Puede que lo sea pero… Puedo asegurarte que, no hay nadie mejor para el título que tú.

Jin Ling abrió su boca pero ningún sonido provino de la misma en cambio, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla al escucharle decir aquello.

Li Wang sonrió sutilmente y, a sabiendas de que quizás el omega lo golpeara por el atrevimiento, llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del mismo, limpiando la lágrima que había caído.

− No deberías llorar – le sugirió – un rostro tan hermoso como el que posees, no merece verse empañado por las lágrimas.

Jin Ling se sonrojo furiosamente por aquel atrevimiento y alejo su rostro−

− Gra… Gracias – intentando no tener contacto visual con el alfa.

Li Wang sonríe por la reacción y asiente con su cabeza.

− ¿Y qué harás ahora?

− No lo sé.

− …

− Todo mundo me señala – murmuro con tristeza – me mira con desdén o se burlan de lo sucedido… Yo no sé si sobreviviré a toda esa humillación.

El alfa bajo la mirada, sintiendo un pinchazo de impotencia por la situación que su compañero estaba viviendo.

− Y sí… − comento al pasarle una extraña idea por la cabeza.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− No sé si sea buena idea.

− Solo dila, no es como si la fuera a seguir de todas formas.

− En eso tienes razón – mordiéndose el labio inferior – quizás podrías ir a Gusu Lan y vivir una temporada en ese lugar.

− ¿Qué?

− No lo tomes a mal, lo que quise decir es que, quizás necesitas un tiempo fuera de Torre Koi. Lo suficiente como para que todo se calme.

− ¡¿Quieres que me vaya?!

− No es lo que piensas. Lo decía porque, de esa forma podría encontrar una forma de regresarte el liderazgo del clan. Sin ti en el clan Jin, el consejo no estaría detrás de mí todo el tiempo ni prestando atención a lo que hago.

− …

− Además, podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para conocer Gusu Lan completamente y poder convivir con el maestro Wei, después de todo él es tu…

− ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase! – Exclamo Jin Ling con furia en su voz − ¡Tampoco menciones su nombre!

Li Wang callo de golpe al escuchar la frustración del omega.

− Esa persona y yo, no tenemos nada que ver.

El alfa soltó un suave suspiro al notar que el omega no cambiaría de idea respecto a ello.

− Pero… − haciendo que el alfa lo regresara a ver − pensare en lo que dijiste.

Li Wang sonrió, haciendo con ello que Jin Ling se sonroja suavemente, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, el primer jade noto el rostro de su pareja se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas. Entendía la razón detrás de las mismas. La frustración, el enojo y la furia habían calado en lo más profundo de su alma, rompiéndole el corazón nuevamente por los secretos que su hermano le había ocultado nuevamente, una sensación que compartía aunque no a ese nivel de angustia.

Le dolía ver a su pareja en aquel estado pero, sabía que aunque tratara de consolarlo, el dolor de la decepción no se iría y tendría que lidiar con ello hasta que lograra sanar nuevamente.

− A−Cheng.

Cuando su pareja escucho su voz, se limpió rápidamente el rostro, intentando en vano eliminar todo rastro de aquel estado que lo hacía ver tan vulnerable.

− ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

− Creo que es bastante obvio como estoy, ¿no crees?

− Tienes razón, me disculpo por ello – avanzando lentamente hacia el omega.

− No, no te disculpes – soltando un suspiro al percatarse de la forma con la que había respondido − no debería hablarte de esa forma, tú no tienes la culpa de ello.

El primer jade solo lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, intentando transmitirle su sentir.

− Soy un idiota.

− No, no lo eres.

− Lo soy – afirmo – ya debería haber aprendido. Mi hermano nuevamente me oculto algo y, para variar, como siempre es secreto nos explotó en la cara.

Xichen suspira y los encamina hacia la cama, donde ambos se sentaron.

− Tristemente, entiendo tu sentir. Wangji tampoco me menciono nada al respecto.

Jiang Cheng negó con su cabeza.

− Parece que dejarnos de lado, es el pasatiempo favorito de nuestros hermanos.

El primer jade sonrío tristemente.

− No creo que ocultárnoslo fuera su intención.

Su pareja no respondió.

− En este caso, creo que pensaron que lo mejor era estar seguros de la sospecha y contarnos cuando creyeran conveniente.

− ¿Realmente crees eso? – pregunto, regresándolo a ver con algo de incredulidad.

El alfa asintió con su cabeza.

− Aunque no niego que me siento un tanto herido por su silencio.

− Wei Wuxian siempre ha sido así – retomo la palabra, apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja − cree que puede con todo y al final, todo le sale mal – soltando un suspiro de frustración − de nada sirven los miles de problemas por los que ha pasado, ese maldito complejo de héroe lo seguirá metiendo en problemas y nosotros tendremos que limpiar su desastre.

− …

− No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Enojado por no saber lo que pasaba, triste porque quizás, no me queda ni un miembro de mi familia biológica, furioso por lo que hicieron esos detestables ancianos o impotente por el dolor que está viviendo Jin Ling… No sé si algún día podre perdonarles – llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza y jalando ligeramente sus cabellos.

− A−Cheng. Comprendo el sentimiento pero – tomándolo por los hombros para que alzara la cabeza y lo regresara a ver – vivir con ese rencor no nos dejara nada bueno, mi tío es la viva imagen de ello.

El omega desvió la mirada, recordando vagamente lo que su pareja le había contado. De cómo Lan Qiren había sido el destinado del padre de Wei Wuxian y este, el día de su boda, le dejo para irse con la persona que amaba.

Aunque, después de saber las razones de aquella decisión, podía entender el por qué lo dejaron.

No apoyaba en absoluto la postura del viejo. Trasladar tu odio y frustración hacia el hijo de quien se supone era el amor de tu vida, no era algo que pudiera aplaudir, sobre todo cuando lo vivió en persona con su propia madre…Por ello, entendía hacia donde quería llegar el alfa y aun así, no estaba del todo convencido de poder lograr dejar pasar lo sucedido.

− No sé cuánto me durara el rencor que estoy sintiendo pero… Por ahora no deseo ni quiero verlos.

− Entiendo – pasando su brazo por la cintura del omega y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para intentar reconfortarlo con su aroma − ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

− ¿Con que?

− Me refiero a Jin Ling – dijo con algo de cuidado para no alterar al omega – ahora que ha dejado de ser el líder del clan Jin y con toda lo que eso conllevo.

Jiang Cheng chasqueo la lengua.

− Esos viejo obtuvieron lo que quisieron – comenzando a jugar con el anillo en su mano – nunca aceptaran a Jin Ling, usaran lo sucedido para humillarlo… Esos viejos se harán los desatendidos y no lo defenderán de las burlas.

El primer jade guardo silencio, pensando un poco en la situación y en lo dicho por el omega, lo cual hizo que una idea le cruzara por la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy convencido de que su pareja la aceptase.

− ¿Y sí el joven Jin Ling abandona un tiempo el clan Jin?

Jiang Cheng lo regreso a ver con una ceja enarcada.

− Quiero decir, por ahora todo apunta a que es hijo de Wangji y el maestro Wei por lo que, vivir una temporada en Gusu Lan podría hacerle bien, al menos mientras todo se tranquiliza.

− …

− Podría relacionarse mejor con nuestro clan, comenzar a convivir con ambos y reconciliarse con todo lo sucedido.

El omega frunció el ceño al percatarse hacia donde quería llegar el alfa.

− Aunque claro, es solo una sugerencia – se apresuró a aclarar la situación – otra opción es llevártelo a Yunmeng, de esta forma ambos estarán más tranquilos.

El omega cerró sus ojos y suspiro, tratando de controlar su molestia.

− No, tienes razón en lo que dices, mientras no haya nada que desmienta lo que se dijo en esa reunión, Jin Ling es el hijo de… − tragando con fuerza al verse incapaz de completar la oración – Aunque la decisión final es de él. Sí Jin Ling decide irse conmigo y no con ustedes, no lo voy a detener – aclaro rápidamente – ni siquiera esos dos, por muy supuestos padres que sean.

Xichen solo pudo asentir a las palabras de su pareja.

* * *

Después de unas horas en las que Lan Xichen consoló suavemente a su pareja. Ambos abandonaron los aposentos que ocupaba el segundo y se dirigieron a las afueras del recinto, para tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejar la mente.

Aun cuando Jiang Cheng seguía algo irritado y molesto por todo lo sucedido con su sobrino, al menos por ahora estaba más calmado que horas atrás, algo que alegraba un poco al primer jade y esperaba que eso continuara así.

Ambos continuaron avanzando por el pasillo, envueltos en un silencio cómodo para los dos hasta que, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron a Jin Ling a lado de Li Wang, algo que no agrado mucho al líder del clan Jiang y cuyo aroma lo demostró.

− Zewu−Jun – inclinándose al verlo llegar y evitando la mirada del líder del clan Jiang.

− Zewu−Jun, Sandu Shengshou – imitando el saludo del omega hacia los líderes.

Lan Xichen sonrío por cortesía, observando de reojo a su pareja, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y su aroma demostraba la molestia que le genero ver al joven alfa.

− Es un gusto verlos a ambos – hablo Xichen para romper la tensión en el ambiente − ¿se dirigían hacia algún lugar en concreto?

− No, yo solo…

− Nos encontramos en el camino y decidí acompañarlo para que tome un poco de aire fresco – respondió Li Wang al ver el nerviosismo que el joven omega estaba sintiendo.

− Entiendo.

El silencio nuevamente se apodero del ambiente.

Ninguno de los presentes encontraba algún tema o palabras que pudieran romper el grueso hielo que se había formado entre los cuatro. El nerviosismo era palpable, sobre todo en el aroma de Jin Ling, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba con fuerza la tela de su túnica, algo que en cierta forma irritaba al líder del clan Jiang.

Jiang Cheng al notar que su sobrino no hablaría ni regresaría a verlo por la vergüenza que sentía, dirigió su vista hacia su pareja, pidiéndole sin palabras lo que necesitaba.

Xichen sonrío y regreso la vista hacia la figura del joven alfa.

− Joven Li Wang.

− ¿Sí?

− Hay algunos puntos que deseo tratar con usted, espero pueda regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para ello.

− Pues… − enarcando una ceja al no comprender la solicitud del alfa ya que, al menos por ahora, no tenía alguna reunión pendiente con el primer jade, al menos hasta que lo anunciaran como el nuevo líder del clan Jin.

Al percatarse de la confusión en el rostro del alfa más joven, Xichen dirigió su mirada sutilmente hacia su pareja y sobrino de este, acto que Li Wang noto de inmediato, dándole a entender las verdaderas intenciones del líder del clan Lan.

− Por supuesto Zewu−Jun, si gusta podemos ir a mis aposentos y tomar un poco de té.

− Le tomó la palabra – enfocando nuevamente el rostro de su pareja – nos retiramos por el momento, líder Jiang, joven Rulan – inclinándose sutilmente antes de avanzar por el pasillo.

− También debo despedirme – haciendo una pequeña reverencia – te veo más tarde – le susurro a Jin Ling.

A lo cual este solo asintió débilmente, para disgusto de su tío.

Una vez ambos ambas figuras desaparecieron de su vista, el silencio nuevamente se formó entre tío y sobrino, uno que rápidamente el mayor rompió.

− ¿No piensas levantar la cabeza? – le pregunto con molestia.

− …

− Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, ¡¿acaso olvidaste que debes responder cuando se te pregunta algo?!

Jin Ling cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar la molestia del omega mayor.

− ¡Jin Rulan, responde cuando te pregunto algo! – Siguió levantando la voz − ¡¿acaso quieres que te rompa las piernas?! – le pregunto con enojo al ver que este no respondía − ¡Jin Ling!

− ¡Deja de llamarme así, ya no tengo derecho a portar ese apellido! – exclamo mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

− ¡¿Que carajos estas diciendo?!

− ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Yo ya no tengo derecho a él! ¡Nunca lo tuve!

− …

− ¡Yo no soy el hijo de Jin Zixuan ni de tu hermana! – Siguió gritando mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas sin levantar la cabeza − ¡No pertenezco a este clan ni a tu familia! – mordiéndose el labio inferior por la vergüenza que sentía – Yo… Yo no soy nadie.

Aquello sorprendió a Jiang Cheng, ya que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su sobrino, mucho menos que comenzara a llorar tras gritarle de ese modo.

− Todos se burlan de mí, hablan a mis espaldas, comentan que no debería estar aquí, que soy un niño no deseado y que por eso mi padre me abandono a mi suerte… Que yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el repentino abrazo que el líder del clan Jiang le estaba dando. Podía percibir el aroma a loto de este, envolviéndolo suavemente, tratando de confortar la tristeza que le recorría, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba ahí, a su lado y que dejara de pensar de ese modo.

Los labios de Jin Ling temblaron, las lágrimas cayeron con mayor fuerza y oculto su rostro en el pecho del omega mayor, dejando salir la frustración, el miedo y el dolor que cargaba en su pecho.

Jiang Cheng solo puedo abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo de su sobrino, reprimiendo su propio enojo y tristeza para consolarlo.

Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales los sollozos de Jin Ling era el único sonido en el pasillo. Lentamente este fue menguando hasta que despareció por completo y los brazos del omega de Yunmeng finalmente lo liberaron de su refugio.

− ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto.

Jin Ling solo asintió con su cabeza

− Sé que no es fácil lo que estás viviendo – explico con calma – el dolor y la incertidumbre siempre será una constante difícil de sobrellevar pero, no puedes derrumbarte ¿entiendes?, si te ven débil ellos lo usaran contra ti.

− Pero…

− No hay peros, sin importar lo que digan, las miles de habladurías que puedan decir a tus espaldas, debes mantenerte firme y fuerte ante ellas, no les dé la posibilidad de lastimarte.

− …

Jiang Cheng supero y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del más joven.

− Escucha, no importa lo que los demás piensen. Tu eres y seguirás siendo el hijo de mi hermana mayor, mi sobrino, a quien crie desde que era casi un recién nacido... Y eso, ni siquiera un estúpido pergamino escrito por esa vieja senil podrá cambiarlo ¿entiendes?

Jin Ling Sollozo y asintió con su cabeza.

− Muy bien – retirando sus manos de los hombros ajenos – ahora que te has calmado, hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo.

− ¿Qué cosa? – limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas caídas.

− No tengo que decirte que los próximos meses serán muy difíciles para ti.

− Lo sé.

− Vivir en el clan Jin no es una opción, al menos no por ahora.

− …

− Es por eso que, después de meditarlo he pensado que lo mejor es que te vayas del clan.

− Espera… ¿Qué? – Lo observo con sorpresa – no puedo irme… Yo…

− Solo será por un tiempo – aclaro – lo suficiente como para que todo se calme y puedas volver.

− Oh…

− Tienes dos opciones… Puedes venir conmigo a Yunmeng – le sugirió – conoces el muelle de Loto desde que aprendiste a caminar por lo que no te será difícil adaptarte a él.

− ¿Y la otra opción?

Jiang Cheng suspiro.

− La otra opción la sugirió Lan Xichen – dijo con algo de resistencia – puedes ir con él y vivir un tiempo en Gusu Lan, después de todo ellos son… − callando al no poder continuar.

− Mi familia – concluyo Jin Ling – al menos de forma política ya que Wei… − tragando con fuerza al no poder decir ese nombre – está casado con Hanguang−Jun por consiguiente eso me vuelve parte de su familia.

El líder del clan Jiang frunció ligeramente el ceño al comprender que su sobrino no estaba al tanto de quien era su supuesto padre alfa, por ello pensaba que el segundo maestro era su padrastro por matrimonio.

− Jin Ling… Acerca de Hanguang−Jun… El es…

− ¿Son las únicas opciones que tengo? – interrumpiendo las palabras del otro.

El omega mayor respiro profundamente, tomando la decisión de dejar el tema para otra ocasión, una donde no estuvieran tan alterados por los recientes hechos. Además, estaba seguro que una vez estando en Gusu Lan o en Muelle de Loto, surgiría la ocasión para aclarar ese punto en particular.

− Me temo que sí, solo tienes esas dos opciones – le confirmo – a menos que quieras quedarte aquí.

− …

− ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Jin Ling lo contemplo unos segundos, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía antes de responder.

* * *

Con calma el primer jade sirvió él te que una joven de la servidumbre les había traído, mientras el joven Li Wang se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo y la mandíbula algo tensa.

No culpaba al pobre muchacho después de todo, hablar con él nunca fue una de sus ideas al menos no por ahora, ya que tenían mucho más urgentes que atender.

− Zewu−Jun.

− ¿Dime? – terminando de servir él te y deslizando la taza que le correspondía al más joven.

− ¿Realmente quería hablar conmigo o, era una excusa para dejar que Jin Ling hablara con su tío? – Pregunto con algo de dudas – no estoy reclamando ni nada parecido – aclaro rápidamente – lo que digo es que… Yo también tenía la misma idea ya que Jin Ling se encontraba realmente triste así que…

Lan Xichen sonrió suavemente al ver lo nervioso que estaba el joven alfa así como la forma tan dulce con la que hablaba de Jin Ling.

− Ciertamente, hablar contigo no estaba en mis planes, al menos no por ahora. Ya que han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales debemos atender antes de ello.

− Oh, entiendo.

− Pero, podemos aprovechar este momento para conversar un poco, si estás de acuerdo.

Li Wang asintió con una sonrisa, relajándose un poco y dejando que los nervios se fueran esfumando poco a poco, mientras tomaba su taza y bebía un poco de te.

− ¿Qué piensas acerca de tu nueva posición como líder del clan Jin? – Pregunto con calma − ¿deseabas serlo?

Li Wang trago con calma y dejo la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

− No, realmente nunca lo quise – respondió regresándolo a ver – la única razón por la que vine a Torre Koi, fue conocer a mi familia y poder ver el clan del cual mi padre fue líder alguna vez.

−¿Crees poder llevar el cargo?

El joven alfa negó lentamente.

− No estoy seguro, jamás se me entreno para ello además, creo firmemente que no hay mejor líder que Jin Ling, él ha hecho grandes cambios que han hecho resurgir el clan. No me creo capaz de seguir con su trabajo.

− Veo que tiene una gran impresión del joven Jin Ling.

− Bueno… − bajando la mirada y sonriendo suavemente.

− ¿Qué piensas de él?

− Que es un omega muy hermoso.

El rostro de Li Wang se tornó de color rojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, comenzando a sentir los nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

El primer jade, apiadándose del pobre chico, sonrió y hablo.

− Ciertamente, el joven Jin Ling posee una belleza que cualquier persona es capaz de reconocer, además de ser un cultivador diestro, inteligente y meticuloso... ¿No cree?

Li Wang aun con el rostro teñido de carmín respondió.

− Mmm… Lo es. Siempre piensa en los demás, en su protección y futuro, es leal, sincero y muy directo al hablar. Además de enfadarse rápidamente cuando hace algo muy tierno y alguien se lo recalca – riendo suavemente al pensar en lo último.

Lan Xichen se sorprendió por la fuerte impresión que el joven alfa tenía sobre Jin Ling.

− ¡Pero no se lo vaya a decir! – Exclamo rápidamente – si Jin Ling se entera que dije todo eso, seguro se enfadara conmigo.

− No se preocupe, su secreto esta resguardado conmigo – le aseguro, haciendo que el joven alfa soltara un suspiro de alivio − ¿Qué piensas de su condición de omega? ¿Crees que por serlo no debería tener un puesto de alto rango?

− Para nada – respondió rápidamente – ser omega u alfa no cambia en nada lo que es una persona. El género secundario no dicta lo inteligente o perezosa que será un persona. Si algo he aprendido en toda mi corta vida es que, las acciones y principios son los que miden a una persona.

−…

− Jin Ling… Yo no veo a un omega, veo a una gran persona, alguien a quien podría seguir sin pensarlo siquiera por que se, que todo lo que hace, lo hace pensando en los demás. Ser un alfa u omega nunca le importo, solo quiere ver feliz a su clan… Por qué el clan Jin lo sigue siendo, tenga o no la sangre de la familia principal… Sea mi familia o no, Jin Rulan es sin duda el único capaz de dirigir esta secta.

− Ya veo – respondió sorprendido por las palabras tan maduras del joven alfa, algo que le recordó de algún modo a Meng Yao al menos, al joven beta que conoció al principio − ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

− Supongo que, no tengo otra alternativa que aceptar el puesto.

− ¿Aun cuando no lo deseas?

− Mmm… Seguiré la corriente y tratare de mantener a flote al clan, al menos…

− ¿Al menos?

− Al menos hasta que logre encontrar una forma de devolverle el puesto a Jin Ling, muchos confían en él y no quiero ser la razón de que todo por lo que lucho, se venga abajo.

* * *

Finalmente la conversación con su tío había terminado con un "lo pensare" pero, realmente no había pensado claramente en lo que debía hacer. Tenía dos opciones, las cuales podían ser un punto de partida para él ya que, al sentirse tan presionado por lo sucedido, las habladurías, los ancianos, su… Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en ello.

El simple hecho de pensar en Wei Wuxian como su padre omega era algo que nunca cruzo su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Toda su vida se creyó hijo de Jin Zuxian y de la noche a la mañana ahora era el hijo del patriarca Yiling.

Definitivamente toda su vida estaba jodida.

El rechazo de su destinado.

El hostigamiento de los ancianos hasta que lograron la forma de destituirlo.

Las habladurías de su mal liderazgo.

Los chismes acerca de su origen.

Wei Wuxian y sus mentiras.

Definitivamente necesitaba distancia pero… ¿Por dónde comenzar cuando todo está de cabeza?

− ¿Que se supone que haga ahora? − se preguntó abriendo la puerta del pequeño recinto, donde unos suaves quejidos lo recibieron.

Su cara lleno de preocupación se suavizo y una sutil sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

Lentamente se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los quejidos y se arrodillo para acariciar la cabeza de su fiel mascota mientras, los pequeños cachorros recién nacidos se quejaban, buscando con ansia a su madre para alimentarse de ella.

− Lo siento Hada, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que no había tenido tiempo para venir a verte.

Su fiel mascota lanzo un suave ladrido y restregó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su dueño.

Desde que Hada había quedado en cinta, la resguardo en un lugar tranquilo y libre de energías negativas. Le proporciono personas capacitadas para cuidarla y alimentarla mientras duraba la gestación de los cachorros así, no se preocuparía mientras lidiaba con otras cuestiones dentro del clan.

Aunque la lejanía le había entristecido después de todo, Hada no solo era su mascota, era su mejor amiga, era su compañera de aventuras y no tenerla cerca había significado un gran dolor para él.

Pero verla sana y feliz a lado de sus cachorros, alegraba un poco su turbulenta vida.

− No sé qué hacer Hada, tengo tantos problemas y ahora, debo decidir a donde irme… Siento como si me obligaran a escapar – comenzando a acariciar la cabeza de su fiel mascota – y quizás es así.

Hada solo soltó un quejido al percibir la tristeza de su amo.

− Reconciliarme ¿he? – susurro al recordar la breve conversación que tuvo con el hijo de Meng Yao – quizás… No sería tan mala idea, aunque reconciliarme con esa persona no es algo que deseo.

Hada solo inclino su cabeza.

− Hada, me temo que durante un tiempo no nos veremos pero, Li Wang me aseguro que te cuidaría a ti y a los cachorros como si yo estuviera aquí… Así que pórtate bien ¿sí?

Hada soltó un ladrido como afirmando la petición.

Jin Ling sonrió suavemente antes de colocar un gesto de seriedad en su rostro mientras tomaba la decisión de donde debía irse.

* * *

Finalmente, el día en el cual el consejo anuncio a Li Wang como el nuevo líder llego. Muchos festejaron el hecho ya que, nunca aceptaron que un omega los dirigiera sobre todo cuando este les impuso reglas y lineamientos que los limitaron, ya sea como discípulos del clan Jin o como aliados.

Esperaban que ahora que un alfa dirigía el clan, las cosas cambiaran y los privilegios que tenían antes por tener ese segundo género regresaran.

Otros, por el contrario, seguían negándose a aceptar dicho cambio ya que, Jin Rulan había sido el único líder que había visto por todos, no por ser alfas u omegas sino, por el simple hecho de ser personas. Querían que sus vidas siguieran prosperando, que las alianzas siguieran tan fuertes como siempre, que los más desvalidos tuvieran en quien apoyarse pero, ahora con este cambio, no sabían que sucedería con el clan Jin ni con quienes dependían de ellos.

Una vez se finalizó el festejo, las felicitaciones fueron dadas y el futuro del clan Jin fue asegurado –donde se dejó claro que nada cambiaria− cada líder de clan junto a sus acompañantes fueron abandonando Torre Koi, siendo los últimos el clan Jiang y el clan Lan, ya que eran quienes se vieron más afectados cuando la verdad del origen del anterior líder Jin, salió a la luz.

− No entiendo a esos viejos, ya destituyeron a Jin Ling ¿Por qué quieren seguir manteniéndolo con ellos? ¿No dejaron muy claro que no tiene la sangre de su apreciable familia principal? – pregunto con molestia el líder del clan Jiang, al recordar la forma en como recalcaban que su sobrino no era el supuesto hijo de su hermana – por un instante creí que lo expulsarían del clan.

− El joven Jin Ling es un cultivador muy hábil, es normal que el consejo, aun cuando logro su cometido, no dejaría ir a un discípulo con tan grandioso cultivo, sobre todo si le sirve para aumentar su poder – respondió el primer jade – por lo que la expulsión no era un decisión viable.

− Esos malditos – dijo entre dientes – le quitaron todo y aun así no lo quieren soltar. Mi sobrino no es una marioneta.

− No lo es pero, ellos lo están viendo por el lado estratégico.

− Y porque al ser un omega con gran cultivo, es probable que su descendencia herede esas cualidades. Esos bastardos… − apretando con fuerza sus manos.

− A−Cheng – tomando la mano del omega – tranquilo, no dejaremos que se aprovechen de Jin Ling.

− ¡Es obvio que no! – Pregunto un tanto inseguro – si por mí fuera, me lo llevaría sin importarme lo que digan, tengo tanto derecho como ellos ya que también ayude a criarlo…. Pero él no quiere abandonar el clan Jin, ama este lugar…

− Como cualquier discípulo, el clan donde crece es parte de él, es natural que el joven Jin Ling no desee abandonarlo, además quiere seguir ayudando a que prospere y, por lo poco que converse con el joven Wang, buscara maneras de que recupere el título.

− ¿Y le creíste? – enarcando una ceja.

− Le di el beneficio de la duda.

− …

El primer jade sonrió suavemente al ver la duda en el rostro de su pareja, comprendiendo que aun cuando había pasado algunos meses desde su llegada, seguía sin confiar en el joven Li y dudaba que eso pasara algún día.

− Aun así – prosiguió – en dado caso de que la integridad del joven Jin Ling se vea afectada y el consejo se niegue a escucharte por… Por la evidencia de que no es tu sobrino biológico – haciendo que el omega hiciera una mueca – el clan Lan intervendrá al ser la familia sanguínea y buscara lo mejor para él.

− …

− A−Cheng – llamando con suavidad – sé que la situación no es de tu agrado pero, por el momento y por cómo están las cosas, es lo único que podemos hacer.

− Odio cuando tienes razón – susurro el omega – aun así, no voy a cambiar de opinión, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para no dejar que esos viejos manejen a mi sobrino.

− Lo sé.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló sobre ambos, disfrutando la compañía que ambos se brindaban. No necesitaban más palabras, ambos sabían que harían lo que fueran para proteger a quienes consideraban su familia, sobre todo si la persona que amaban se veía implicada.

− A−Cheng… No nos veremos durante un tiempo, ¿estarás bien?

− ¿Que pregunta es esa?, ¿acaso me ves como un omega débil que no puede protegerse?

− Sabes que no lo dije por eso.

Jiang Cheng suspiro profundamente.

− Lo estaré – respondió sin regresar a verle – _"aunque te extrañare… Demasiado para mi gusto"_ – pensó para sus adentros.

− ¿Me extrañaras?

El omega se sonrojo sutilmente.

− Yo si te extrañare… Todos los días.

Jiang Cheng regreso a verle y estaba por responder cuando, el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a ambos, interrumpió cualquier respuesta que pudiera dar.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenían los pasos, encontrándose con el segundo jade, su omega, Sizhui y Jingyi.

El líder del clan Jiang hizo una mueca al enfocar la figura de su hermano y regreso a ver a su pareja.

− Tienes que irte – tratando de ignorar la presencia de los demás.

− Temo que sí, estuvimos demasiados días en Torre Koi, hay trabajo por hacer en Gusu y el maestro Wei debe volver para que la sanadora lo revise.

Su pareja desvió la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

− Sé que no debería inmiscuirme, ya que comprendo el rencor que le guardas al maestro Wei pero… Si me permites, quisiera darte un consejo.

− De todas formas lo harás aunque te diga que no.

Lan Xichen sonrió y continúo.

− No dejes que el rencor te domine – le dijo tomándolo por los brazos – durante trece años dejaste que ese sentimiento te embargara y no te dejo nada bueno, solo dolor y miseria.

− …

− A veces, por amor se cometen los más grandes pecados y, dudo que lastimarte a ti o al joven Jin Ling fuera su intención, simplemente las cosas se le salieron de las manos.

− Como siempre – rodando los ojos.

− Solo prométeme que lo pensaras.

El omega chasqueo la lengua y asintió con su cabeza.

− Lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada.

El primer jade sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de su pareja. Una vez se separaron, ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde los demás los esperaban. Siendo el líder del clan Jiang quien mantuvo su distancia, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de intercambiar palabra alguna con su hermano y cuñado.

− ¿Está todo listo? – pregunto Xichen.

−¡Todo listo Zewu−Jun! – respondieron Sizhui y Jingyi al unísono.

− La barca nos está esperando en el muelle – agrego Wangji.

− Ya les dije que pueden adelantarse – menciono Wei Ying – no es necesario que recorran todo el camino por mi culpa.

− Somos familia maestro Wei – respondido Xichen – además, es agradable poder contemplar el paisaje.

− Pero… − regresando a ver fugazmente el rostro de su hermano, quien le desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca, algo que le entristeció un poco – pero si se aburren, no me culpen por ello.

Lan Xichen solo sonrió.

− Entonces, debemos irnos.

Asintieron a sus palabras y, cuando estaban por encaminarse hacia el muelle, cuando una voz los detuvo de golpe.

−¡Zewu−Jun!

Todos se giraron sobre sus talones para ver al dueño de la misma, encontrándose con la figura de Jin Ling, quien se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

− Joven Jin Ling – lo saludo Xichen − ¿Sucede algo?

− Pues…

Los ojos de Jin Ling se desviaron hacia el rostro de Wei Wuxian a quien contemplo unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada.

− Es… Sobre lo que dijo mí… − observando de reojo al líder del clan Jiang – mi tío – concluyo con dificultad.

Lan Xichen regreso a ver a su pareja unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada sobre la figura del omega más joven.

− Sobre… ir a…

− ¡Oh! – Comprendiendo a que se refería − ¿es acerca de las ideas que sugerí? −– pregunto esperando le fuera más fácil hablar al otro − ¿ha tomado alguna decisión?

Jin Ling asintió suavemente.

− Lo consulte con el consejo y…

− ¡¿Por qué rayos lo hablaste con ellos?! – pregunto Jiang Cheng con molestia.

− Es que… − Tragando con fuerza al sentir la intimidante mirada del líder Jiang sobre de él.

− El Joven Jin Ling ya no posee el título de líder del clan Jin – menciono aun cuando sabia lo doloroso que aquello resultaba para el joven omega – por ende, ya no puede ir y venir a donde le plazca, para ello debe hablar con el consejo o el líder del clan para que le otorguen el permiso.

Jiang Cheng resoplo ante la respuesta.

− ¿Y bien?, ¿qué dijeron esos viejos?

− Al principio se negaron – respondido con algo de tristeza – argumentaron que debía céntrame en mi entrenamiento y en ayudar al nuevo líder –cruzándose de brazos – que no tenía tiempo para ir a divertirme a otros lados.

− Esos tipos…

− Pero… − guardando silencio unos segundos antes de continuar – Li Wang estuvo de acuerdo.

− ¿Concedió el permiso? – pregunto Xichen.

− Mmm… Dijo que con todo lo que ha sucedido, debía tomarme un tiempo para pensar y reconciliarme con todo. Que no estaba dispuesto a imponerme reglas ni autoridades cuando sabe lo difícil que está siendo todo para mí por lo que, como líder podía autorizar mi salida y volver cuando crea necesario.

− Ciertamente, Li Wang es un alfa por lo que, la autoridad del consejo se limita solo a dar sugerencias por lo que lo que él decida debe llevarse a cabo, estén de acuerdo o no – menciono el primer jade.

− Por eso… − bajando la mirada.

− ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? – pregunto Jiang Cheng colocándose a su lado.

Su sobrino asintió.

− Al principio, creí que lo mejor sería irme contigo – regresándolo a ver – como dijiste, conozco muelle de Loto por lo que podría vivir ahí sin preocuparme por nada.

− Obviamente, sabes que Muelle de Loto es tu segundo hogar.

− Lo sé pero… Los ancianos dijeron algo que me dejo pensando.

− ¿Y ahora que dijeron?

− Al ser el hijo de… − regresando a ver a Wei Wuxian por unos segundos antes de desviarle la mirada − tengo que ir con mi familia biológica o, con la familia con quien mi… − apretando las manos al no poder concluir la frase – con quien se casó… De esta forma, si el clan Lan quiere reclamarme, ya estaré acostumbrado a sus reglas y principios.

"_Dudo que esos viejos quieren dejarte ir, son capaces de proponer algo o encontrar una estúpida regla arcaica antes de que pase eso"_ pensó Jiang Cheng.

− Las puertas del clan Lan siempre estarán abiertas para ti – aseguro Xichen – si es tu deseo vivir una temporada en Gusu Lan, estaremos encantados en recibirte y, quizás a futuro, puedas verlo como tu hogar.

− Pero el clan Jin…

− Jamás te obligaríamos a que abandones el lugar donde creciste – contesto esperando calmar las dudas que el joven omega tenía.

− ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunto Jiang Cheng − ¿quieres venir conmigo a Muelle de Loto o prefieres irte con Zewu−jun y vivir un tiempo en Gusu Lan?

Jin Ling se relamió los labios y respiro profundamente, tratando de despejar todas las dudas que tenía respecto a donde debería ir.

Al inicio considero irse con su tío Jiang Cheng, ya que Muelle de Loto era un lugar conocido por lo que no tendría problemas para vivir ahí pero, tras pensarlo mucho y escuchar la suave voz del primer Jade asegurándole que nada cambiaria respecto a su clan de origen, tomo la decisión.

− Iré a Gusu Lan – dijo con firmeza – lamento si eso te molesta – regresando a ver a su tío – sé que quieres que vaya contigo pero…

− Olvida eso, lo que me interesa es tu bienestar, si crees que estarás mejor en el clan Lan a lado de Zewu−Jun, es suficiente para mí – dirigiendo su vista hacia el primer jade – más te vale cuidarlo ¿entendiste?

Xichen sonrió ante la genuina preocupación de su pareja.

− No debes preocuparte por ello, la seguridad de Jin Ling será una de las cosas de las que me asegurare personalmente.

Jiang Cheng asintió y regreso a ver el rostro de su sobrino.

− Más te vale comportarte, el clan Lan no se maneja como el clan Jin, deberás seguir todas sus reglas.

− Lo sé. ¿Acaso olvidas que estudie un año en ese lugar?

− Como olvidarlo, si rompiste varias reglas en compañía de ciertos Juniors – regresando a ver de reojo a Sizhui y a Jingyi, quienes desviaron la mirada algo avergonzados – solo trata de portarte bien ¿quieres?

− Lo hare.

− Ir a visitarte cada que me sea posible.

− Mmm…

− ¿Desea partir a nuestro lado o prefiere que un discípulo de nuestro clan venga por ti dentro de unos días? – pregunto Xichen.

− No, me iré con ustedes – sacando una pequeña bolsita de entre sus túnicas – ya empaque todo lo que necesito.

− De acuerdo.

− Solo… Hay una cosa.

− …

− ¿Puedo utilizar mi espada?

− …

− Escuche que irán en una barca pero, prefiero montar mi espada, sino es mucha molestia – observando de reojo a Wei Wuxian.

El primer jade al comprender el porqué de aquella repentina petición, asintió con su cabeza.

− Por supuesto – girando su cabeza para dirigir su vista hacia su hermano y los demás – yo acompañare al joven Jin Ling para asegurarme que llegue sin inconvenientes y los esperaremos en Gusu.

Todos asintieron.

− Entonces, te veo después – le comento Jin Ling a su tío.

− Mmm… Cuídate.

Jin Ling se despidió y se encamino para adelantarse.

Pasando sin regresar a ver al segundo jade y a su pareja, siendo esta última quien lo llamo.

− Jin Ling… Espera…

El nombrado detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre.

− Se de antemano que estas molesto pero… Quiero explicarte… Lo que esa mujer escribió… Tu… − respirando profundamente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

− No, no lo sabes. No tienes idea de cómo me siento.

− Jin Ling…

− De una vez te lo aclaro – girándose para encararlo – que vaya a Gusu Lan no significa que lo haga por que quiera pasar tiempo contigo.

− …

− Lo hago porque necesito irme – dedicándole una fría mirada – en lo que a mí respecta, nada de lo que me digas o hagas hará que cambie lo que hiciste… Lo que me hiciste…

− …

− No cambia el hecho de que me abandonaste – susurro antes de girarse y continuar su camino, sin importarle los llamados del omega.

Jin Ling desenfundo su espada –una que le recordaba que no era hijo de su dueño anterior y que, solo la mantenía porque Li Wang le convenció de que era lo mejor− y tras montarla, se elevó rápidamente para no tener que seguir en el mismo lugar que Wei Wuxian.

Wei Ying al notar la actitud de otro omega, bajo la cabeza sintiendo como su corazón nuevamente se apretaba por la situación.

− No se preocupe maestro Wei – hablo Xichen pasando por su lado – tendrán mucho tiempo en Gusu Lan para hablar de todo lo sucedido solo, dele algo de tiempo, lo necesita.

El omega asintió.

El primer jade se despidió con una sonrisa y monto su espada, siendo seguido por Jin Ling, hasta que ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

− No esperes que Jin Ling te perdone – la voz de Jiang Cheng hizo que todos lo regresaran a ver.

− Jiang Cheng – lo nombro Wei Ying.

− Porque yo dudo poder hacerlo.

Wei Ying abrió la boca con intención de responderle pero, su hermano no le dio tiempo. Este se giró sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia el interior del recinto, cortado cualquier forma de conversación entre ambos.

− ¿Cómo fue que todo termino de este modo? – pregunto en un susurro.

− Wei Ying – su esposo lo atrajo para consolarlo – encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto.

− ¿De verdad crees que lo haremos? – Alzando su cabeza para verle – así como están las cosas dudo lograrlo.

− Lo que esa mujer escribió… No podemos asegurar que fuera cierto – agrego su esposo – por ahora debemos seguir el curso de las cosas, cuando lleguemos a casa pensaremos en algo.

− Mmm… Tienes razón. No podemos estar seguros del todo, Jin Ling puede o no ser nuestro hijo… Quizás haya algo en el diario de Jin Zixuan que pase por alto – murmuro – volveré a revisarlo cuando volvamos al Jinshi.

Su esposo asintió.

Y continuaron su camino hacia el muelle.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al muelle, se encontraron a Wen Ning, quien ya los esperaba a lado de la barca que los llevaría de vuelta a Gusu Lan.

− Wen Ning.

− Maestro Wei – le saludo con una sonrisa.

− ¿Todo esta listo?

− Sí, cuando quiera podemos irnos.

Todos comenzaron a ingresar a la barca, colocando algunas cajas que contenían aperitivos y dulces que algunos líderes de clan les habían regalado por el estado del omega –algo que Wei Wuxian agradeció−.

Wei Ying estaba por subir a la misma cuando, pudo notar a lo lejos una figura que llamo su atención. Cerciorándose de que su esposo estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para no notar su ausencia, se alejó de todos y camino hacia la figura conocida.

− Nie Huaisang.

El alfa se sobresaltó cuando escucho su nombre, girándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente al omega.

− Wei−Xiong – lo saludo de forma nerviosa − ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

− No lo sé, depende de tu respuesta.

El rostro del menor de los Nie palideció un poco pero le dedico una sonrisa.

− ¿Que necesitas?

− ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Jin Ling? – Pregunto directamente − si no mal recuerdo, fueron tus preguntas lo que ocasionaron todo esto.

− ¿Lo fueron? – Alzando su abanico y abriéndolo rápidamente – es cierto que fueron mis palabras las que hicieron que los ancianos revelaran más de lo debido pero, los secretos que guardabas… ¿No fueron el verdadero problema?

Wei Ying frunció el ceño, ya que su ex amigo tenía razón en ello, el haber ocultado todo lo que habían descubierto, había sido la razón del por qué su familia se vio en vuelta en todo aquel problema para empezar.

− Tienes un punto – reconoció – pero eso no cambia el hecho que no apoyaste a Jin Ling… ¿Que de todas las personas no eras quien menos deseaba que Li Wang fuera el líder del clan Jin?

Nie Huaisang desvió la mirada y apretó con fuerza su abanico.

"_Ahí esta…"_ pensó el omega.

− Puede que el joven Wang no sea de mi agrado – respondió con un tono de voz bajo – pero eso no significa que lo odie al punto de obstaculizar el funcionamiento de todo un clan.

Wei Ying rio por lo bajo.

− Huaisang… Dejémonos de máscaras – le sugirió – Conozco como eres en realidad así que deja de fingir debilidad, sabemos que físicamente eres débil pero… Si hablamos de astucia… Ya sabemos cómo termino Meng Yao o, ¿debo recordártelo?

El líder del clan Nie lo contemplo fijamente unos segundos, soltando un largo suspiro tras ello.

− Es cierto… El joven Li Wang no es de mi gracia, sobre todo porque sabemos quién es su padre pero, si hay algo de verdad es que no lo odio – aseguro sin apartar la vista del omega – sería algo estúpido de mi parte odiarlo por sus orígenes, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Solo por ser el hijo de ese hombre? No puedo culparlo por crímenes que no cometió.

− ¿Y por qué no lo apoyaste desde un inicio? – pregunto al no comprender las razones de los actos del alfa – escuchándote hablar, pareciera que no te importaría hacerlo.

− No confió en él – respondió rápidamente – por ende no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia, no sabemos que piensa o qué planes tiene. Es por ello que no lo apoye cuando el consejo lo sugirió como nuevo líder… No sabemos si es alguien igual o peor que su padre.

− Si no confías y temes que a futuro pueda hacer algo… ¿Por qué no hiciste que Jin Ling continuara siendo el líder? Siendo el cultivador en jefe, podías interceder y hacer que el consejo no lo destituyera.

− No podía hacer eso, como cultivador en jefe debo ser parcial y no tener preferencias.

"_¿Desde cuándo ser parcial a impedido que manipules a tu antojo?" _pensó Wei Wuxian.

− Por ello opte por ayudarlo de forma en la cual el pudiera defender su título pero – encogiéndose de hombros – no lo logro además, lo sucedido después de eso es algo que se escapaba de mis manos.

− …

− Si tan solo el joven Jin Ling fuera el hijo del difunto Jin Zixuan – ocultando su boca tras su abanico y desviando la mirada – podría hacer que la destitución se aplazara hasta averiguar que sucedió realmente en la competencia pero… Como increíblemente resulto ser su hijo Wei−Xiong, me temo que me es imposible ayudarle.

− Eso no está confirmado, solo se basaron en las palabras que escribió una mujer moribunda.

− ¿Tiene forma de desmentirlo?

Wei Ying abrió y cerró su boca, incapaz de poder responder a la pregunta hecha.

− Eso creí – girándose sobre sus talones y dándole la espalda – mientras no haya pruebas para ello, me temo que no hay nadie que puedo ayudar al joven Rulan para recuperar el liderazgo.

Wei Wuxian apretó sus manos, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación actual.

− Pero… Si encuentran las pruebas – girándose un poco para ver de reojo al omega – personalmente me encargare de que Jin Rulan recupere el puesto de líder… Después de todo, ser omega u alfa no debe ser motivo suficiente para destituir a nadie.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al omega, ya que no esperaba que su ex amigo tomara la iniciativa y le extendiera su ayuda. Aunque, un segundo después frunció el ceño, ya que nadie ofrece su ayuda sin esperar algo a cambio.

− ¿Qué quieres?

− …

− Por ayudar a Jin Ling.

Nie Huaisang bajo la cabeza y dibujo una triste sonrisa.

− Nada – susurro.

− …

− No quiero nada – elevando su voz para que el omega lo escuchara – te lo debo.

Wei Ying amplio sus ojos.

− Velo como… Una forma de pago por… Lo sucedido hace cinco años.

− ¿Por traerme de vuelta a la fuerza y sacrificar a tu destinado?

El menor de los Nie no respondió pero, aquel silencio fue suficiente respuesta para el omega.

− Debo retirarme, aún tengo asuntos pendientes y mi tiempo es algo escaso – dijo el alfa un instante después.

El omega no respondió y solo observo como el líder del clan Nie comenzaba a alejarse.

− Oh, cierto… Wei−Xiong – deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante – hay algo que olvide mencionarte.

Wei Ying enarco una ceja.

− Oh, más bien, una sugerencia…

− ¿Sobre qué?

− Nunca olvides que hay marcas o cicatrices que nunca podrán ser sanadas. Que están grabadas tan profundamente en nuestras pieles que, si ponemos atención, seremos capaces de poder verlas, no solo en nosotros mismos sino, también, en la de los demás.

− …

− Y, si no somos cuidadosos… Pueden manipularnos y hacer que hagamos cosas sin que nos demos cuenta de ello – ocultando parte de su rostro tras su abanico.

− ¿Ha? – haciendo una ligera mueca − ¿que se supone que significa eso? – pregunto al no comprender que trataba de decirle con aquellas palabras.

El menor de los Nie no respondió y solo le sonrió.

− Fue un gusto conversar con usted Wei−Xiong, nos vemos en una próxima reunión.

Reanudando sus pasos y dejando al omega con más preguntas de las que había tenido al iniciar aquella inusual conversación.

− Definitivamente, nunca comprenderé del todo como piensa.

− Wei Ying.

El omega pego un pequeño salto por el susto y se giró para encontrarse con la figura de su esposo.

− ¡Lan Zhan, no me asustes así! – le reclamo haciendo un puchero.

− …

− ¿Te preocupaste al ver que no estaba?

− Mmm…

− ¿Escuchaste todo?

Su esposo asintió.

− ¿No crees que es extraño que se ofreciera a ayudar a Jin Ling? − pregunto llevando sus manos hacia su vientre.

− Solo quiere expiar parte de su propia culpa.

− Dudo que lo logre.

− Mmm… Pero no podemos descartar sus palabras.

− Cierto, si logramos confirmar que Jin Ling no es nuestro hijo, Huaisang puede intervenir y ayudarle a recuperar el título de líder pero…

− Hermano comento que Li Wang buscara la forma de regresarle el título, sea que tenga la sangre de los Jin o no.

− ¿Crees que lo haga?

− No lo sé pero, por ahora solo podemos centrarnos en buscar la forma de confirmar o desmentir lo sucedido.

− Tienes razón.

− ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? – le pregunto su alfa.

Wei Ying asintió, pasando sus manos por la cintura de su alfa y abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Lan Wangji beso su frente antes de separarse y retomar el camino hacia la barca que los llevaría de nuevo a Gusu, lugar donde esperaba no hubiesen más problemas de los que ya tenían.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola mis amados lectores!

Finalmente llegamos al final de la segunda parte, donde vimos mucho drama, llanto, sufrimiento y ganas de pegarme…Ok, esto último espero que no.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Debo decir que me costó mucho porque no estaba segura de sí plasmaba bien lo sucedido, el dolor de Jin Ling, la impotencia de Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying al no poder ayudarle.

¿Que pensaron respecto a la reacción de Jiang Cheng?

Digo, lo entiendo, su hermano le volvió a mentir.

¿Las acciones de Li Wang?

Por ahora la pulguita se está comportando y es un buen niño, esperemos que continúe así.

¿Lan Xichen el mediador?

Bueno, alguien debe ser el razonable ¿no creen?

¿Por qué Nie Huaisang le dijo eso a Wei Ying?

Debo añadir que el Sócrates no volverá a aparecer, o al menos eso tengo planeado hasta mucho después, incluso puede ser en los capítulos finales del fic… Pero lo que menciono es raro.

¿Extrañaron al Wangxian?

Sé que casi no salieron pero, recuerden que el capítulo estaba centrado en Jin Ling y Jiang Cheng, ya que fueron los más afectados.

¿Sobre Hada?

Sinceramente… Se me olvido jajaja

Así que tuve que ingeniármelas para incluirla y, no recuerdo si era macho o hembra, así que… Aquí es Hembra y tuvo cachorros, aunque al ser un perro espiritual… No sé si tenga hijos pero aquí los tuvo (¿) de todas formas no volver a salir… dentro de mucho tiempo jaja

Fuera de eso, espero realmente que les haya gustado.

Con esto se termina la segunda parte y confirmo, la siguiente es la fase final, la cual como mencione hace muchos capítulos atrás, se desarrollara mayormente en Gusu, veremos la conclusión de la caótica relación de los Juniors, confirmaremos si Jin Ling es como dice ese pergamino el baby Wangxian o no, confirmaremos si Li Wang es buen niño o da un giro muy grande, etc…

Adelanto, Qiren volverá pero, no puedo decir de qué forma ya que aún está en desarrollo su intervención por lo que al final puede que lo elimine, no sé.

Así mismo, hay un personaje que quiero meter pero no estoy segura de hacerlo ya que, no sé si sería conveniente por los sucesos de la novela… Pero veré si sale como quiero.

Con esto me despido, agradeciéndoles su paciencia y sigan esta caótica historia.

Los amo.

¡Bye,bye!


	24. Capitulo XXII Especial Li Parte I

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXII**

– **Especial Flor de Narciso –**

**Parte I**

"_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda".-Gustave Flaubert_

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, Li Wang siempre deseo saber cómo era el clan de su padre. Eran pocas las veces en las cuales solía verlo ya que, según las palabras de su madre, provenía de una prominente secta en donde se desempeñaba como su líder, razón por la que no tenía mucho tiempo para poder visitarlo y estar con el más que uno o dos días cuanto mucho.

Es por esa razón que, cuando su madre murió, decidió empacar algunas de sus pertenencias y partir hacia Torre Koi después de todo, ese había sido el trato que sus padres habían hecho antes de morir. Que solo podría ir al clan Jin cuando ambos faltaran y sus maestros consideraban que su nivel de cultivo era lo suficientemente alto como aspirar a ser parte del mismo.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le pregunto Ran ran, una Beta algo mayor que había fungido como su nana desde que era muy pequeño y, aun con la muerte de su madre, se había quedado a su lado.

– Sí – girándose un poco para visualizar la figura de la mujer mayor y dedicarle una suave sonrisa – debo irme y cumplir el pacto que mis padres hicieron antes de morir.

– Pero joven amo si usted falta ¿Quién se hará cargo de estas tierras? – le pregunto la mujer con algo de angustia – su madre acaba de morir y, al no tener algún familiar cercano, es el único que puede hacerse cargo de las mismas.

– Ran ran – tomando con cuidado sus manos entre las suyas – no debes preocuparte por eso, ya he hablado con mi maestro y con el viejo Huang Yu, ambos se encargaran de todo mientras no estoy.

– Pero, joven amo…

– Todo estará bien – le dijo soltando sus manos para alejarse y caminar hacia uno de los muebles, sacando las ultimas cosas que llevaría consigo.

Al voltear noto a Ran Ran sacando sus manos del bolso y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Que sucede?

– Metí una frazada – respondió apresuradamente - no quiero que te resfríes, hace algo de frio por las noches – dijo metiendo nuevamente su mano en el bolso y mostrándosela.

Li solo sonrió, se acercó al bolso para meter lo que faltaba, cerrándolo un segundo después para tomarlo con una mano y comenzar a caminar fuera de su habitación.

La vieja Ran ran soltó un largo suspiro y camino tras su joven amo.

Lentamente ambos bajaron la enrome escalinata que conducía al primer piso, donde todos los trabajadores de la villa –Betas en su totalidad– esperaban a su joven amo en la entrada de la misma.

Algunas jóvenes de la servidumbre lloraban y suspiraban por lo bajo, otros trabajadores simplemente tenían un semblante triste en sus rostros con la cabeza agachada. Todos ellos tratando de ocultar en vano la enorme tristeza que les embargaba por tener que ver partir a su amo.

– ¡Hey! – Les hablo Wang – ¿Por qué esas caras largas? – sonriéndoles suavemente – tal pareciera que estuviera muriéndome, solo me voy a ir por unos días a lo mucho unos cuantos meses.

– Lo sabemos joven amo – respondió uno de los trabajadores – pero el simple hecho de que se vaya… Nos es difícil hacernos a la idea de no verle más.

Li Wang sonrió sutilmente.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en la villa siempre estuvieron a su lado. Desde que tenía uso de razón, cada uno de ellos formaba parte de su memoria. Recordaba los días de cosecha donde les ayudaba a recolectar los vegetales que finalmente habían crecido tras muchos meses de siembra y riego. Los días de diversión donde ordeñaban a las vacas y a alguno se le caían los enormes jarrones de leche.

Los días de pesca en el rio y un sinfín de actividades en las cuales solía apoyarlos, en donde no solo aprendió de los oficios más básicos de sus tierras sino, también, el valor del trabajo en equipo y la satisfacción de ver feliz a su gente.

Así como ellos resentían el verlo partir, una parte de él deseaba quedarse a su lado y continuar con la vida que conocían pero, ya no era posible, al menos no completamente. Ahora era un cultivador y, si deseaba superarse, tenía que irse y conocer el clan de su padre, solo así tendría el poder suficiente para proteger a aquellos que le eran valiosos.

– Comprendo el sentimiento – les aseguro – créanme cuando les digo que también me es difícil irme de casa pero, tengo que hacerlo, solo así podre hacerme cargo de todo y ser la persona que pueda protegerles.

– Usted ya es suficiente – dijo Ran Ran.

– Pero deseo ser más – afirmo con una suave sonrisa.

– Es hora de irnos.

Una voz grave y algo mayor les hizo girarse, encontrándose con un alfa algo mayor, de alta estatura, con larga barba teñida de blanco por el paso de los años, con una mirada profunda color oscuro y una larga túnica cuyos colores oscilaban entre el morado y el blanco.

– Maestro Zhao – hablo Li Wang.

– Debemos irnos, si deseas llegar a Torre Koi en el tiempo previsto.

Li Wang asintió y regreso la mirada hacia todos los presentes.

– Debo irme – repitió – mientras no estoy, todos deben seguir las ordenes de mi maestro y del viejo Huang ¿está claro?

– ¡Como ordene joven amo! – dijeron todos al unísono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Bien – contesto agradecido por la aceptación de todos – si algo sucede y no encuentran forma de solucionarlo, avísenme y regresare tan pronto me sea posible.

Todos asintieron.

Li Wang sonrió y, tras darle un suave beso en la frente a la vieja Ran Ran, se despidió de todos y bajo los pocos escalones de la pequeña escalinata frente a la puerta principal y se colocó a lado de su maestro.

– ¿Todo listo?

– Sí.

– Bien, hora de irnos.

Ambos subieron al carruaje y tras instalarse en su interior, el mismo comenzó a moverse hasta que gano velocidad, perdiéndose en el horizonte tras unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

– ¿No era mejor viajar sobre nuestras espadas? – pregunto Li Wang apartando su vista del paisaje.

– Ciertamente – respondió su maestro sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo – pero, es un gasto innecesario de energía, sobre todo por lo cerca que esta la próxima ciudad.

– …

– Además – alejando su vista del libro y cerrándolo – ¿no dijiste que querías viajar como cualquier persona y admirar la belleza del paisaje?

– Ah… – cerrando su boca un segundo después – no lo recordaba.

– Siempre olvidas esos detalles.

– No es mi culpa tener mala memoria en cosas tan triviales como esas – encogiéndose de hombros.

Su maestro solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

– Escucha – ignorando el parloteo de su discípulo – ¿has asimilado todo lo que te he dicho respecto a este viaje?

– Sí.

El maestro guardo silencio esperando que su discípulo le recordara el plan que trazaron para su largo viaje.

Li Wang rodo los ojos y sonrió divertido ante el mudo cuestionamiento de su maestro.

– Después de salir de la villa, recorreremos mil kilómetros aproximadamente, hasta llegar al puerto más cercano – comenzó a relatar – ahí, nos encontraremos con una pequeña caravana de viajeros que partirán a Lanling.

– Muy bien… Continua.

– En mi viaje me acompañaran dos discípulos mayores, quienes han sido entrenados por usted Maestro Zhao, todo con asegurar mi bienestar durante todo el trayecto – aseguro con cansancio – Maestro... ¿Por qué deben acompañarme?, creo que he demostrado que puedo cuidarme solo.

– Aun eres muy joven para emprender este viaje sin un acompañante además, tu madre me ordeno estrictamente antes de morir que asegurara tu seguridad hasta que llegaras a Torre Koi.

– No soy un crio de cinco años – murmuro por lo bajo.

– Y Aunque tuvieras cincuenta años, la difunta Señora dejo una orden y yo debo cumplirla.

Li Wang resoplo por la excesiva sobreprotección.

– ¿Que harás cuando arribes al puerto en Lanling? – cuestiono nuevamente el maestro Zhao.

– Una vez lleguemos a las tierras del clan Jin, continuaremos el viaje con la caravana, asegurándome de no contar detalles de mi viaje, ni mi procedencia ni mi nombre, ya que podría ser usado en mi contra.

– Bien… Prosigue.

– Cuando llegue a las puertas del clan Jin, solicitare una audiencia con el consejo y el líder del mismo, mostrando la carta que usted escribió para que pueda obtenerla sin problema alguno.

– Muy bien, ¿Y el nombre del líder del clan Jin es…?

– Jin Rulan.

– Perfecto, veo que pusiste atención a mis palabras cuando te explique lo que debías hacer.

– Maestro, me hace ver como alguien muy distraído… Lo cual me ofende un poco – dramatizando un poco ante la falta de confianza.

– No eres distraído, pero a veces no prestas atención.

– Solo si me aburro pero, aunque me sintiera así, aprendo las cosas.

– Así como aprendiste a no ordeñar las vacas si sentías que estaban muy tensas o podrían soltar algo en tus manos.

– Eso fue… Un error de cálculo – aseguro con algo de vergüenza y las mejillas algo rojas – ¡Lo importante es que aprendí!

– Claro… Tras la mala experiencia.

– ¡Maestro!

Ambos continuaron discutiendo y soltando una que otra risa mientras el carruaje avanzaba hacia su destino.

* * *

Una vez arribaron al puerto pesquero de Liaoning, el carruaje que los trasportaba detuvo su marcha. Ambos bajaron del mismo, dejando que la brisa de aquel concurrido lugar acariciara sus rostros.

Li Wang respiro profundamente, disfrutando del suave olor que provenían de los pequeños comercios que ahí se encontraban y escuchando los murmullos de las personas que hablaban por lo bajo.

– Sígueme – le menciono su maestro.

Una solicitud que siguió un segundo después.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba la caravana que partiría hacia Lanling. Dos jóvenes que se encontraban conversando a unos pasos de ellos, los regresaron a ver y sonrieron suavemente.

– Maestro – dijeron ambos, haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Todo esta listo?

– Tal como lo ordeno – respondió uno de ellos.

– Es un gusto volver a verte A–Li – dijo su compañero – ¿listo para partir?

– Tanto como pueda estarlo – le respondió.

– Me alegra escuchar eso.

Dong Hua y Heng Yu, eran los discípulos mayores del maestro Zhao.

Li Wang los conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre fueron los discípulos escogidos por su maestro para apoyarlo con su arduo entrenamiento.

Ambos eran jóvenes amables y disciplinados, su condición de Betas nunca les fue impedimento para volverse en unos diestros cultivadores, algo que siempre le genero orgullo, ya que tenía a dos hermanos mayores que cuyo ejemplo era algo que trataba de seguir… Aunque nunca lo dijera, ya que lo que tenían de buenos cultivadores, lo tenían de bromistas… Y no deseaba ser blanco de eso.

– A–Li – lo llamo su maestro – Dong Hua y Heng Yu, así como algunos sirvientes te acompañaran durante todo tu trayecto – le afirmo acariciando su amplia barba – una vez llegues a Torre Koi y te hayas instalado, ambos regresaran a nuestras tierras, así que asegúrate de tener todo listo antes de que vuelvan.

– Maestro, ¿Cómo esta tan seguro que me aceptaran? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos – por lo que se, el clan Jin es bastante… – buscando la palabra correcta para describirlos.

– ¿Egocéntricos? – menciono Dong Hua.

– ¿Despectivos? – Apoyo Heng Yu.

Su maestro les dirigió una mirada de advertencia y ambos desviaron la mirada, comenzando a silbar para cambiar el tema.

– También pero… – respondió Li con una suave risa – La palabra correcta seria, desconfiados… Sobre todo por lo que mi padre, ya saben…

– Además por lo que sabemos, en Lanling nadie sabe que Jin Guangyao tuvo un hijo fuera de su… – Dong Hua regreso a ver a Li y callo de inmediato.

– Fuera de su matrimonio – terminando la oración – se toda la historia – aseguro Li – no tienen que ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen de mi padre, se quién era, de donde venía y todo lo que hizo… Algo que no me afecta ya que era su vida finalmente, no tengo derecho a juzgarle – encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos discípulos sollozaron al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hermano y lo tomaron por los hombros.

– Escucharte hablar así, nos llena de orgullo – hablo Dong Hua.

– Si, estos hermanos son felices de que seas alguien tan virtuoso y sin rencor alguno – apoyo Heng Yu, derramando lágrimas para dramatizar la situación.

– Ah… ¿Gracias? – respondió Li Wang un tanto avergonzado y pensando lo exagerados que eran sus hermanos mayores.

El maestro Zhao se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus discípulos.

– Dong Hua, Heng Yu, adelántense tengo que hablar con A–Li.

– Como diga maestro – respondieron al unísono y tras dedicarle una sonrisa al joven alfa, se giraron sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia donde los sirvientes que los acompañarían se encontraban conversando.

– Maestro – lo llamo Li – retomando la conversación… ¿De verdad cree…?

– A–Li, sé que tienes dudas respecto a ir al clan al que alguna vez perteneció tu padre.

–…

– Pero aun así, deseas ir ¿no es así?

– Mmm… Quiero ser un gran cultivador, solo así podre proteger estas tierras – aseguro Li – además… Tengo curiosidad de…

– Conocer a tu familia paterna.

Li Wang asintió.

– Comprendo tus sentimientos y no los juzgo, cualquier persona tendría la misma curiosidad.

– ¿Pero…?

– No te mentiré, el clan Jin es conocido por ser demasiado elitista respecto a sus discípulos.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– El clan Jin valora a los alfas y menosprecia a los omegas.

Li Wang enarco una ceja.

– ¿Tu padre nunca te menciono eso?

– Mi padre no solía decirme las a cosas a menos que yo preguntara así que, hay cosas que desconozco del clan Jin.

– Ya veo – el viejo alfa suspiro – escucha, el clan Jin no es de fiar, aun cuando su actual líder es un joven muy sensato y de buen corazón, quienes lo rodean no son de la misma forma, sobre todo el consejo de ancianos.

– ¿Hay algo que deba saber de ellos?

– Si, nunca confíes en esas personas, su visión del mundo se basa en reglas muy viejas y en preceptos que dictan que un alfa es mejor que un omega… ¿Recuerdas las enseñanzas que te he dado respecto a ese tema en particular?

– Mmm… Un alfa no es mejor que un omega. Ambos nacimos con diferencias únicas pero eso nos hace especiales, somos complementos de un todo y debemos respetarnos mutuamente para vivir en armonía. Un alfa y un omega pueden ser fuertes líderes, grandes maestros y guerreros esplendidos.

– Muy bien. Me alegra saber que lo sigues teniendo presente.

– ¿En serio el consejo es así de arcaico con sus pensamientos? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos – No entiendo por qué enaltecerían a los alfas y menospreciarían a los omegas.

– Todo se remonta al primer omega que los lidero y…

– Déjeme adivinar… Hizo algo muy grave como para que el consejo creyera que los omegas no son dignos de ese puesto – haciendo una mueca por lo dicho – ¿Murió en una cacería?¿No sabía dirigir al clan?¿Huyo con algún amante secreto?

Su maestro suspiro ante la última pregunta y supo que esa era la respuesta.

– Ya veo, aunque no deberían generalizar y pensar que todos los omegas son así, simplemente tuvieron la mala fortuna de que el único omega que los lidero hasta ese momento, decidiera irse y abandonar todo. – encogiéndose de hombros.

Su maestro soltó una ligera risa.

– Puedes decirles eso cuando los veas capaz, lo piensan mejor.

– No gracias, prefiero mantenerme al margen de problemas ajenos – respondió rápidamente, imaginando los miles de problemas que tendría si llegaba a meterse en un problema entre omegas y alfas dentro del clan Jin, lo cual prefería que no sucediera, sobre todo si quería cumplir cierta promesa que hizo años atras – Pero regresando a lo importante, ¿respecto a mi procedencia?

– ¿Llevas contigo el pergamino que tu madre te dio antes de morir?

Li Wang asintió.

– La carta que te di, solo es un medio para que te permitan la audiencia sin que te pongan obstáculos mientras el pergamino que te dio tu madre, te servirá para demostrar quién eres.

– ¿Y si no lo aceptan?

– Eres el hijo de tu padre – le aseguro colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros – aun cuando traten de invalidar el pergamino, el simple hecho de que seas un alfa ya te pondrá del otro lado de la balanza.

– ¿Lo dice por el consejo?

– Créeme, esos viejos valoran mucho el segundo género.

Li Wang no hablo más y solo asintió a las palabras de su maestro, confiando plenamente en que no tendría problema alguno para demostrar que era el hijo de su padre.

Tras dar finalizada la conversación, ambos siguieron el camino que los dos discípulos anteriores tomaron, encontrándolos platicando amenamente frente a las carretas que estaban por salir con la caravana.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y dentro de las carretas, la mayoría subió a las mismas pero, antes de que Li Wang subiera su maestro lo detuvo.

– A–Li, antes de irte debo decirte algo.

– ¿Si?

El viejo Zhao suspiro y hablo.

– Comportante.

– ¿Ha?

– Ya me escuchaste, comportante mientras estés en Torre Koi.

– Maestro, me hace ver como si fuera alguien que nunca sigue las reglas.

– Las sigues pero, si encuentras alguna laguna en las mismas – entrecerrando sus ojos y dirigiéndole una fija mirada a su discípulo – la usas para romperlas sin recibir castigo.

– En mi defensa puedo decir que no es mi culpa ser tan bueno para encontrar lagunas en las mismas y salirme con la mía – sonriendo sutilmente.

– A–Li – lo llamo a modo de advertencia.

Li rodo los ojos de forma divertida.

– En este momento, juro tener el mejor comportamiento mientras estoy en Torre Koi – levantando su mano y elevando tres dedos – no romperé ninguna regla y recordare las enseñanzas que me ha dado para demostrar mis modales así como la educación que me fue dada. Seré el perfecto ejemplo de caballerosidad y decoro en todo Lanling.

– Más te vale no romper ese juramento.

– ¿Cuándo los he roto?

– Solo sube – le indico el maestro Zhao, señalando la carrera con uno de sus dedos.

Li sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a su viejo maestro, quien le correspondió el gesto.

– Cuídate – le susurro el viejo alfa.

– Usted también.

El joven alfa rompió el abrazo, sonrío y subió a la carreta. Unos minutos después la caravana comenzó a moverse y el viaje a Torre Koi comenzó.

* * *

Tras horas de viaje, la noche finalmente había caído. La caravana se había destino a descansar en un poblado cercano, de esa forma cuando arribara el alba, emprenderían nuevamente su viaje a Lanling.

Li Wang en compañía de sus hermanos mayores, se instalaron en la posada del poblado. Pidieron la cena, charlaron un poco, tomaron un merecido baño y se dispusieron a dormir las horas que quedaban antes de retomar el viaje.

Oh, al menos esa era la idea, algo que la cabeza del joven alfa no lograba procesar y por ello, seguía despierto aun cuando la media noche había pasado.

– Odio cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño – susurro el alfa.

Levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana para abrirla, dejo que la brisa de la noche rozara su rostro y le ayudara a despejar su mente.

La luna nueva iluminaba el oscuro cielo, era una noche sin estrellas y totalmente despejada. En momentos así, no podía evitar recordar a su difunto padre, quien con cariño lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, lo reconfortaba con el aroma a poenias que desprendían sus ropajes y le contaba sobre cualquier cosa que preguntaba.

– A veces desearía que estuvieras aquí – susurro.

Y su mente viajo hacia un pequeño recuerdo de la niñez.

* * *

– _¿Yo también tendré una espada como la tuya?_

_Un pequeño A–Li de tan solo seis años, admiraba con sus enormes ojos y una sonrisa soñadora, la espada que colgaba del costado de su padre. Quien se encontraba hablando con un joven Zhao acerca de algunos disturbios en las tierras de Liaoning, y regreso a verle con sorpresa cuando su voz lo llamo._

– _A–Li – lo llamo su padre – ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hijo – ¿No estabas teniendo clases con el maestro Yun?_

– _Lo estaba pero, el anciano Yun se quedó dormido y como termine mis ejercicios, vine contigo – dedicándole una enorme sonrisa._

– _Ese viejo – suspiro Zhao y negó con su cabeza – creo que es hora de buscar a un nuevo maestro para el joven amo._

– _Es posible, el viejo Yun ya es algo mayor – respondió Meng Yaoi con una sonrisa._

– _El anciano Yun es alguien mayor pero es un buen maestro – seguro A–Li – no lo cambies, me gustan sus clases aunque termina durmiéndose cuando me deja ejercicios._

– _¿Tanto te agrada? – le pregunto su padre, tomándolo en brazos y alzándolo._

– _Mmm… Sobre todo los libros que tiene, son interesantes._

– _La lectura es una fascinación para el joven amo – apoyo Zhao – desde que aprendió a leer no ha dejado de buscar nuevos libros._

– _Entiendo – su padre sonrió y acaricio su cabeza suavemente – si a mí pequeño A–Li le agradan las clases, no hay razón para cambiarlo._

_El pequeño A–Li sonrió suavemente._

– _Sí no hay nada más que hablar, me retiro – menciono el maestro Zhao._

– _Estaré esperando su informe sobre la situación – respondió Meng Yao._

_El maestro Zhao asintió, se despidió de ambos y abandono el lugar, dejando tanto a padre e hijo solos._

– _Ahora que el maestro Zhao se ha retirado, me parece que alguien debe volver y retomar sus clases – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio._

– _Pero el anciano Yun está dormido…_

– _Seguramente para cuando lleguemos el estará despierto – le aseguro._

– _Mmm… – callando unos segundos antes de recordar la pregunta que anteriormente había hecho – no me respondiste._

– _¿Sobre qué?_

– _¿Yo también tendré una espada cuando sea mayor?_

_Meng Yaoi sonrió suavemente ante la pregunta de su hijo._

– _La tendrás, siempre y cuando decidas ser un cultivador._

– _¿Cultivador?_

– _Así es, ¿el anciano Yun te hablo de la cultivación y sus principios?_

– _Solo un poco, dijo que los cultivadores entrenan toda su vida, desarrollando el arte de la energía que nos rodea, especialmente para mejorar la salud, la longevidad y… – frunciendo el ceño al no recordar todo lo que su viejo maestro le había comentado sobre el tema – Expan… Expan…_

– _La expansión de la mente y el cultivo espiritual – concluyo su padre._

– _¡Eso!_

– _Es tal como el viejo Yun te dijo, los cultivadores entrenamos toda nuestra vida para captar la energía espiritual, reuniéndola en nuestro cuerpo y formando lo que se denomina el núcleo de oro, el cual es la razón de que podamos usar esa energía que cultivamos a nuestro beneficio._

– _¿Yo puedo tener un núcleo de oro?_

– _Solo si deseas aprender y cultivar._

– _¿Y qué hacen los cultivadores? ¿Para que cultivan?_

– _Las razones principales son para ayudar a exorcizar a los espíritus y demonios que acechan en nuestro mundo, así podemos ayudar a los inocentes, además de recibir un pago por nuestros servicios y…_

– _¿Y?_

– _Para alcanzar la inmortalidad._

– _¿Y lo han logrado? _

– _Se han registrado casos de mujeres u hombres que lo han logrado pero, no muchos lo hacen, en su mayoría los cultivadores a lo mucho logran extender su vida más allá de lo usual._

_El pequeño A–li se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, algo que su padre encontró inusual, ya que comúnmente su hijo siempre que un tema le era interesante no paraba de hacerle preguntas del mismo hasta satisfacer su curiosidad._

– _¿Que sucede? ¿Te causo temor el tema de la cultivación?_

_A–Li negó su cabeza._

– _Si me convierto en un cultivador, ¿podre proteger a los demás?¿Podre ayudarte?_

–…

– _Mamá dice que tienes mucho trabajo, que siempre estas lejos por que debes velar y proteger a mucha gente por eso…_

– _A–Li._

– _Sí me convierto en cultivador, ¿podré estar contigo y ayudarte en tu trabajo?_

_Su padre se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la sincera pregunta de su pequeño hijo. Suavemente estrecho el cuerpo del mismo entre sus brazos y dejo un beso en su frente._

– _Si eso es lo que deseas – le respondió con una sonrisa._

_A–Li sonrió abiertamente y hablo._

– _¡Entonces me convertiré en un gran cultivador y te ayudare cuando sea mayor!_

– _Hablare con el maestro Zhao para que empiece tu entrenamiento tan pronto sea posible._

– _¡Sí!_

* * *

El recuerdo que había inundado su mente lentamente se fue esfumando, regresando poco a poco a la realidad. Cuando todos sus sentidos volvieron, dibujo una triste sonrisa y se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana.

– Y pensar que no pude cumplir mí promesa – susurro suavemente al rememorar aquel viejo recuerdo – al final, te fuiste y no pude ayudarte en nada – soltando un largo suspiro.

– ¿A–Li?

Una adormilada voz lo llamo desde la otra cama. Se giró para enfocar al dueño de la misma, encontrándose a un Dong Hua sentado y tallándose un ojo.

– Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

– No, solo que percibí el frio.

– Lo lamento.

Su compañero negó con su cabeza, con cuidado retiro el brazo que Heng Yu había colocado sobre su cintura mientras dormía y se dispuso a salir de la cama.

Li Wang observaba todo con algo de gracia ya que, nunca en su vida imagino que aquel par terminara siendo pareja sobre todo por lo mal que se llevaban desde que los conoció pero, suponía que así era el amor, terminabas enamorándote de quien menos esperabas. Nunca había sentido esa sensación así que no está del todo seguro pero, viéndolos a ambos, podía darse una idea de cómo era el amor.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Dong Hua una vez estuvo a su lado.

– Sí, no te preocupes – tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – solo, no puedo dormir así que, abrí la ventana para relajarme.

Su amigo no respondió y solo se cruzó de brazos.

Li suspiro ante el mudo gesto de su compañero que le decía _"no te creo nada"_

– Solo Recordé… A mi padre.

– ¿Jin Guangyao?

Li asintió con su cabeza.

– ¿Recordaste algo que te quito el sueño? ¿Algún momento traumático?

– No, para nada, solo recordé el día que decidí ser cultivador.

– Oh, sí, Cómo olvidar al pequeño A–Li con esa cara regordeta, cuerpo diminuto y esa aguda vocecita gritar _"entréneme, entréneme"_ – riendo suavemente.

– ¡Hey! – Pegándole suavemente con la mano – ¡No te burles!

– Lo siento, pero es divertido.

Li Chasqueo la lengua y le desvió la mirada.

Dong Hua rio suavemente.

– Escucha, entiendo que aun te sientes ansioso por lo que llegase a pasar en el clan Jin pero, preocuparte no te hará bien.

– …

– Sea cual sea el resultado, estoy seguro que tu padre está orgulloso de ti.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – pregunto algo inseguro.

– Por supuesto, tu padre te quería mucho y se aseguró que tuvieras el mejor entrenamiento posible. Si esos viejos o discípulos no están conformes, ellos se lo pierden.

Li sonrió.

– ¿Mejor?

– Mejor – respondió Li.

– Entonces, es mejor volver a la cama, tendremos que levantarnos temprano si queremos avanzar todo lo posible en el viaje.

– Mmm…

Dong Hua abrazo con fuerza a su pequeño hermano y acaricio suavemente su cabeza, antes de desearle buenas noches y regresar a la cama.

Li no aparto la mirada hasta que se aseguró que su hermano mayor estuvo profundamente dormido y regreso la vista al cielo.

– ¿Estarás realmente orgulloso de mi?

Dejando que los recuerdos nuevamente inundaran su mente.

* * *

– _¿Que nombre le pondrás a tu espada? – pregunto Meng Yao._

– _¿He?_

_Li Wang se sorprendió por la pregunta, no por lo que esta representaba sino, por que no esperaba que su padre le pidiera el nombre que llevaría cuando aún no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para portar una espada._

_Desde que tenía seis años había comenzado su entrenamiento, volverse un cultivador era la meta que se propuso cuando supo de qué se trataba realmente, todo con el fin de poder apoyar a sus padres y personas importantes si llegaba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte._

_Una meta que sentía un poco más cerca, cuando a los diez años y después de años de entrenamiento su núcleo de oro finalmente se formó. Una noticia que alegro en sobremanera a su maestro, compañeros, su querida madre pero, sobre todo, a su padre._

_Las felicitaciones no se dejaron esperar, las cuales lo motivaron a seguir entrenando y esforzándose día con día, mejorando su cultivo y el manejo de la espada._

_Por lo que, ahora que tenía doce años y que su padre le preguntara como debería llamar a la espada que lo acompañaría durante toda su vida, le recordaba que la meta trazada no estaba tan lejos como al inicio._

– _¿Y bien?_

– _Pues…_

– _¿No has pensado en un nombre? – sonriendo de forma divertida mientras tomaba un poco de su te._

– _No… Bueno… Es que nunca lo he pensado… Digo… No esperaba que…_

– _¿Pensabas que pasarían más años antes de tener tu propia espada?_

– _No sé, el maestro siempre dice que debo mejorar así que…_

– _A–Li – la voz de su padre era suave y conciliadora – Haz entrenado durante años, he visto tu esfuerzo y sé el gran cultivador que eres a pesar de la edad que tienes._

– …

– _Cada día me sorprende más tu empeño y mejora en el cultivo, además fu precisamente tu maestro el que sugirió que estabas listo para tener tu propia espada._

_Aquello sorprendió en sobre manera al joven alfa quien sintió las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y la alegría que la noticia le provocaba._

– _Entonces… ¿Cómo piensas llamarla?_

_Li se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a pensar miles de nombres que su futura espada podría tener. Pasando por nombres simples a unos más complejos pero, ninguno se adecuaba a lo que buscaba realmente._

_Hasta que levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada en el cielo, encontrándose con una hermosa luna nueva posada en el mismo. Fue cuando un nombre apareció rápidamente en su cabeza y supo cuál era el que su espada debía tener._

– _Ying Yue – susurro Li._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Ying Yue – repitió bajando la cabeza y conectando sus ojos con los de su padre – ese será su nombre._

– …

– _Mi espada se llamara Ying Yue._

_Meng Yao contemplo a su hijo unos segundos y sonrió sutilmente._

– _Ying Yue – repitiendo el nombre, como si estuviera comprobando el como sonaba al decirlo – Reflejo de Luna… Es un gran nombre – le aseguro._

_Haciendo que su hijo sonrió abiertamente por la aceptación del mismo._

* * *

Cuando el recuerdo se esfumo una sensación de tristeza se apodero de su pecho, oprimiendo con fuerza a su corazón y robándole el aliento. Su espada era uno de los pocos objetos que su padre le había ayudado a obtener y tenerla cerca era la única forma de recordarlo… Aunque eso le entristeciera más de la cuenta.

– Padre.

Cuando finalmente el sueño lo alcanzo y dejo escapar un bostezo producto del mismo, cerró la ventana para impedir que el frio se colase en la habitación y se acercó a su cama, donde se dejó caer.

El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de que el sueño lo reclamara, fue la voz de su padre llamándolo.

* * *

Cuando la mañana arribo, tomaron sus desayunos, tomaron sus cosas y el camino hacia Torre Koi continuo.

El trayecto transcurrió sin contratiempos, hasta que tuvieron que hacer una breve parada en otro poblado para abastecerse de agua o alimentos para el camino.

El lugar era pequeño pero concurrido, era un lugar que las caravanas o viajeros solían frecuentar en su camino a Torre Koi u a otros lugares cercanos. Contaban con posadas, tiendas de comida, bebida, ropa y baratijas que se suponían traían la buena suerte, una mentira bien diseñada, ya que su único fin, era quitarles el dinero a los viajeros algo tontos e inocentes.

Los niños solían correr por el lugar, los adultos iban y venían mientras charlaban, algunos cultivadores iban a acompañados por sus hijos, quienes apenas habían adquirido su espada e iban a su primera cacería nocturna.

Esto último llamo la atención de Li Wang y sus compañeros, quienes habían entrado a un local para tomar algo de comer y escucharon las conversaciones de algunos comensales.

"_Mi hijo ya tiene doce años y acaba de obtener su espada"_

"_¿Ya controla correctamente el volar sobre ella?"_

"_Le fue difícil pero, logro dominarlo"_

"_Oh, ya veo, eso quiere decir que esta será su primera cacería"_

"_Lo es, pero estoy seguro que lo hará bien"_

Al escucharles hablar Li Wang no puedo evitar sonreír por lo escuchado.

– Eso me recuerda a la primera vez que monte mi espada – menciono Heng Yu – mi padre se molestó mucho porque nada mas lo hice, Salí volando sin preocuparme de nada.

– Lo dices como si hubiese sido toda una proeza, recuerdo a tu padre y lo preocupado que estaba, salió volando tras de ti, esperando que no te cayeras por la impertinencia – le reprendió Dong Hua.

Heng Yu solo rodo los ojos.

– No me paso nada es más, les demostré que podía hacerlo sin ayuda.

– Si a desobedecer lo ves como un logro – sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

– Debemos tomar riesgos si deseamos avanzar – encogiéndose de hombros.

Dong Hua negó con su cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia el joven alfa.

– ¿Y tú A–Li? – Llamando su atención – ¿recuerdas el día que montaste tu espada por primera vez?

Aquello hizo que tragara con dificultad.

Recordar la primera vez que intento volar sobre su espada, no era algo que le gustara rememorar, sobre todo por el accidente que aquello provoco.

– ¿A–Li?

– ¿Acaso algo paso? – pregunto Heng Yu con gran interés.

– Pues… – desviando la mirada y sonrojándose furiosamente por la vergüenza.

Tanto Dong Hua y Heng Yu se regresaron a ver, al no comprender la repentina vergüenza de su pequeño hermano.

– Lo que pasa es que… No es algo que recuerde con mucho cariño.

Sus compañeros no emitieron palabra alguna, esperando pacientemente a que comenzara a relatar lo sucedido.

Li Wang suspiro y rememoro aquel día.

* * *

_Sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de la espada que estaba sobre sus manos. La funda era de color azul oscuro con el nombre elegido grabado en la misma, la empuñadura era blanca con bordes amarillas de donde tenía una un sencillo adorno colgando de la misma en la parte baja mientras la superior era de un tono azul, el acabado era del mismo color con un pequeño zafiro incrustado antes de que la hoja comenzara, mientras esta última comenzaba con el tipo color gris para terminar en un tono azul._

_Aceptaba que en su corta vida había visto espadas aún más hermosas que la suya pero, había algo en la que ahora le pertenecía que le hacía no apartar la vista de la misma, logrando que un sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción comenzara a recorrerle el cuerpo._

– _¿Y bien? – Lo llamo su padre – ¿qué piensas?_

– _Es hermosa – contesto de inmediato – no pensé que sería así._

– _Entonces, ¿cumple tus expectativas?_

– _Más que eso – apretándola con fuerza – gracias padre._

_Meng Yao sonrió ante la felicidad de su hijo y acaricio su cabeza con cariño._

– _Ahora vamos – le indico – debemos ir con el maestro Zhao para que comiences a entrenar con ella y aprendas a volar correctamente._

_Li Wang asintió y siguió a su padre._

–––

_No tardaron mucho en localizar al maestro Zhao._

_Se encontraba dando unas cuantas instrucciones a sus dos mejores discípulos, Dong Hua y Heng Yu – dos chicos betas que eran mayores que Li por solo cinco años – quienes le ayudaban en el entrenamiento con espada y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cada que les era posible._

– _Vayan y regresen tan pronto les sea posible._

– _¡Como ordene maestro! – dijeron al unísono._

_Y partieron para cumplir las demandas de su maestro._

– _Maestro Zhao – haciendo una reverencia._

– _Jin Guangyao – correspondiendo el gesto._

– _A–Li acaba de recibir su espada es por ello que hemos venido en su búsqueda para que comience el entrenamiento._

_El maestro Zhao sonrió y regreso a ver a su joven pupilo._

– _¿Estás listo para comenzar a volar sobre tu espada?_

_Li Wang asintió y tras una breve conversación, el entrenamiento comenzó._

_Algo que había salido muy mal._

_Nunca supo que fue lo que sucedió realmente, en un minuto estaba escuchando las palabras de su maestro, se subió sobre su espada y en el siguiente, estaba sobre su cama y con un brazo roto._

_No recordaba mucho del hecho, solo haber estado sobre su espada, salir volando rápidamente… Después de eso, todo se volvió negro y, por la mirada que su padre le estaba dedicando mientras el sanador lo revisaba, lo sucedido no fue nada agradable._

– _Por suerte solo fue un brazo roto – aseguro el sanador una vez termino de revisarlo – haber caído desde esa altura y salir con solo esa lesión siendo tan joven – soltando un suave suspiro – tienes suerte que tu núcleo tenga ese nivel de cultivo, en un mes sanara completamente._

_El sanador se levantó, tomo sus cosas, hablo un poco con su padre y salió de la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos._

– _Padre… – levantándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama._

– _¿Sabes en el peligro que te pusiste?_

– …

– _El maestro Zhao fue específico, no debías usar tu espada para volar de esa forma y lo desobedeciste._

– _Padre no fue mi intención yo solo…_

– _¡Pudiste haberte matado! – exclamo su padre con el rostro lleno de enojo y preocupación._

_Li no contesto y bajo la cabeza._

– _¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? – le pregunto sin bajar el tono de su voz – tu madre estaba histérica, todos creían lo peor… – soltando un largo suspiro – creí que te perdería._

_Li apretó con fuerza la tela de la cobija con su mano sana._

– _A–Li… No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso – le dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado – estaba muy preocupado._

– _Lo siento – susurro._

– _Solo… No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿quedo claro?_

– _Mmm… Lamento decepcionarte._

– _¿Crees que estoy decepcionado?_

– …

– _Hijo, no me interesa si fallas en el entrenamiento, un cultivador mejora con el esfuerzo._

– …

– _Nunca me has decepcionado, ni ahora ni nunca – abrazando con cuidado el cuerpo de su hijo._

_Li se sorprendió por las palabras y el repentino abrazo, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del momento que estaba compartiendo con su padre._

* * *

Los ojos de sus compañeros se mantuvieron fijos sobre la silueta del joven alfa, ninguno emitió sonido alguno, sorprendidos por el breve relato escuchado.

Li Wang se sintió algo incómodo por la atención y tomo su vasos para tomar un poco de su bebida, aclarándose la garganta un segundo después.

– Debo decir que eso fue…

– No era lo que esperábamos – concluyo Dong Hua.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Li Wang.

– ¿En serio lo preguntas? – respondió Heng Yu.

Li enarco un ceja, un tanto inseguro sobre a que se refería.

– A–Li, desde que te conocemos, siempre que intentas algo, te sale a la primera – aseguro Heng Yu.

– Por algo el maestro siempre ha dicho que eres un prodigio en cuanto a la cultivación – apoyo Dong Hua.

– ¿Prodigio? – Resoplo ante la afirmación – soy todo menos eso, hay cosas que se me han facilitado pero otras no, como el vuelo en espada, es un claro ejemplo que hasta yo me equivoco.

– Lo cual es una enorme sorpresa, finalmente el gran Li Wang demuestra ser un simple mortal como todos nosotros – dijo con diversión Heng Yu.

– Finalmente podemos presumir que A–Li fallo en algo – apoyo Dong Hua con una débil risa.

– ¿Que pensaran todos si se enteran? – pregunto Heng Yu, dramatizando el momento.

– ¡Ni se les ocurra! – exclamo Li con algo de pánico – ¡No me acabare las burlas en varias semanas!

– Pero será divertido – aseguro Heng Yu.

– ¡No! – respondió con las mejillas encendidas.

– Aburrido.

"_Ya tengo suficiente con ustedes burlándose de mi"_ pensó el alfa con algo de vergüenza.

– Ya, Ya… Lo mejor es terminar de comer y regresar con los demás – hablo Dong Hua tratando de calmarlos – ¿les parece?

Heng Yu solo asintió mientras Li solo agradeció internamente la intervención y continuaron con su comida.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Holo Lectores!

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte de dos, del especial de Li Wang.

Sé que esperaban la continuación del capítulo anterior pero, aun no termino de unir esas piezas así que, adelante la escritura de un especial que venía pensando pero no sabía si hacer hasta que, algunas personitas siempre deseaban saber más de él.

Como notaron, esto se desarrolla días antes de su llegada a Torre Koi por lo que conocemos personajes que nunca se mencionaron y que, posiblemente aparezcan más adelante pero, no es seguro.

El nombre del especial "Flor de Narciso" es porque la flor significa renacimiento, nuevos comienzos y vida eterna. Y para Li Wang ir a Torre Koi significa eso, un nuevo comienzo… Que puede ser malo o bueno jaja.

¿Qué les pareció Dong Hua y Heng Yu?

Estos chicos betas son unos bromistas y siempre se burlan de Li Wang, por eso casi siempre trata de mantenerse al margen o termina siendo el blanco de sus burlas. Ellos son discípulos del maestro Zhao y conocieron a Li cuando era un bebe, desde entonces, han estado con él.

No coloque recuerdos con ellos porque, no los vi necesario, en su mayoría serian días de entrenamiento, lectura, bromas por parte de ambos betas, cosas que no tenían importancia para la trama.

Li los considera no solo sus compañeros de entrenamiento sino, sus hermanos por eso siempre me refiero a ellos de ese modo.

¿El maestro Zhao?

Bueno, entreno a Li bajo supervisión de Meng Yao y cuando este murió, se quedó en las tierras que le pertenecen para seguir entrenándolo, además de cuidar las mismas ya que se terminó estableciendo ahí junto a sus otros dos discípulos… Nada más que decir.

¿Li era un prodigio o no?

Como el mismo lo dijo, hay cosas que le salen bien y otras no, para que se den cuenta que su nivel de cultivo es alto gracias a que se esforzó mucho y no es tan perfecto como los ancianos creen jajaja

También aclarare dos puntos que sé que más adelante saldrán o quizás no.

Meng Yao y la mamá de Li Wang eran BETAS.

Y seguro se preguntaran, ¿Cómo carajos Li es Alfa?

Simple, los genes de los Jin corren en Meng Yao y, aunque este nunca se presentó como alfa u omega -terminando siendo un beta- dichos genes los termino heredando Li, quien se presentó como alfa, algo muy común en ese clan… Hasta que llego Jin Ling jajaja

Y sobre lo que dijo Li, acerca del aroma de Meng Yao. Él se refiere al perfume u esencia en sus ropajes, no a que Meng Yao tenga feromonas, lo aclaro por si se confundieron.

Fuera de todo eso ¿qué les pareció? ¿Ahora conocen más al personaje?

¿Qué les pareció lo que dijo el maestro Zhao respecto a que Li rompe reglas y solo se comporta cuando lo necesita? Así que su bien refinado comportamiento es por el juramento que hizo jajaja

Bueno, llegamos al final y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que, será el final de este especial.

¡Los amo!


	25. Capitulo XXIII Especial Li Parte II

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXIII**

– **Especial Flor de Narciso –**

**Parte II**

"_Viajar es imprescindible y la sed de viaje, un síntoma neto de inteligencia".– Enrique Jardiel Poncela._

* * *

Retomaron el viaje con tranquilidad, nada espectacular paso en el mismo. Solo charlaron del pasado, su entrenamiento con el maestro Zhao y temas sin importancia para alegrar el momento.

Cuando finalmente la noche arribo, se detuvieron y montaron un campamento improvisado ya que el poblado más cercano aún estaba muy lejos como para seguir viajando, lo cual los haría blanco fácil de ladrones por el camino.

Los demás viajeros se acostaron temprano mientras que, por su parte, Li Wang y sus compañeros, se quedaron sentados cerca de la fogata, conversando un poco más mientras el sueño les llegaba.

– Oye A–Li – lo llamo Heng Yu.

– ¿Mmm? – regresando a verle.

– ¿Y sabes que aspecto tiene tu primo?

– ¿Primo?

– Si, ya sabes, Jin Rulan, el actual líder del clan Jin.

– Bueno… Nunca lo he visto en persona pero, el maestro Zhao me mostro una pintura de él así que, al menos físicamente si se cómo luce.

– Oh… ¿Y es guapo? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Qué? – enarcando una ceja ante la extraña pregunta.

– Oh vamos, todo el mundo dice que el líder del clan Jin es un omega muy hermoso y como has visto su pintura, solo queremos confirmarlo.

"_Así que es un omega" _pensó Li regresando a ver la fogata.

Tras eso, todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

– Espera, ¿no lo sabias? – Al percatarse del silencio de su amigo – ¿que era un omega?

– Hasta hace poco supe como luce, ¿Por qué crees que sabría su segundo género?

– Porque, quizás, así como el maestro te mostro su figura, supuse que te lo diría. ¿No preguntaste?

– ¿Por qué crees que preguntaría algo así? – respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba lo perplejo que estaba por la actual conversación.

– Porque es lo que normalmente una persona hace, saber el segundo genero de los demás para, evitar futuros problemas respecto a los celos y las feromonas – encogiéndose de hombros – aunque como somos betas – incluyendo a su pareja en la conversación – no sufrimos de ello pero, lo sabemos por cultura general.

– Pues discúlpame por no ir por ahí preguntándole a todo mundo su segundo género – inclinándose un poco hacia delante y dibujando una sonrisa algo forzada.

– No es mi culpa que te falte cultura – respondo Heng Yu imitando a al joven alfa.

Ambos se contuvieron la mirada, retando al otro en un mudo silencio, el ambiente se tornó incómodo y tenso hasta que, Heng Yu solo una fuerte risa y comenzó a carcajear hasta caerse al suelo.

– Deberías ver tu cara – dijo Heng Yu sin dejar de reír.

– …

– A–Li… Sigue igual de fácil burlarse de ti – tratando de no reír.

– …

Dong Hua que se había mantenido al margen solo negó con su cabeza, divirtiéndose por la forma tan infantil con la que su pareja se estaba comportante.

– Bueno, ya… Deja de burlarte de él – le reprendió Dong Hua.

– Pero… Es divertido.

– Jajaja mira como me rio – respondió Li con algo de vergüenza por haber caído en sus bromas.

– Lo siento – tratando de no reír – pero tu cara es divertida cuando pierdes la compostura.

Dong Hua negó con su cabeza y suspiro por lo infantil que resultaba ser su pareja.

– Dejando de lado las bromas – menciono observando de reojo a Heng Yu – ¿no te da un poco de curiosidad?

– ¿El qué?, ¿sobre Jin Rulan?

Dong Hua asintió.

– Un poco, no niego que me da curiosidad conocerlo, he escuchado muchas cosas de él y lo buen líder que ha sido a pesar de su corta edad.

– Eso es porque tiene el apoyo de su familia – le aseguro Dong Hua – y eso hace mucho la diferencia.

– Es sobrino del líder del clan Jiang ¿no?

– Lo es.

– Y también del patriarca Yiling – agrego Heng Yu.

Li Wang no conocía mucho de aquel famoso personaje, lo poco que sabía del temido patriarca Yiling, es que alguna vez fue condenado como el más cruel y sanguinario villano que el mundo de la cultivación había conocido. Y que había muerto en la ciudad sin noche gracias a un asedio precedido por su hermano jurado, el actual líder del clan Jiang, Sandu Shengshou.

Por mucho tiempo aquello fue el mantra de todos los cultivadores, que cuando no podían realizar un exorcismo o una bestia cuya caza se volvía extremadamente difícil… Alegaban que era producto del espíritu de dicho personaje, que impedía realizar su trabajo como parte de su venganza por su violenta muerte. Esto último era por demás ridículo, ya que si nadie había podido convocar su espíritu, ¿Cómo iba a atormentar a los demás?

Años después, el nombre de Wei Wuxian hizo eco nuevamente pero, esta vez, no se trataba de llamarlo de forma despectiva o causar temor en los inocentes. Se trataba de su enigmático renacimiento, el esclarecimiento de los hechos pasados que limpiaron su nombre y su repentina boda con Hanguang–Jun, el segundo maestro de Gusu, algo que a día de hoy sigue dando de qué hablar ya que, todo mundo conocía la historia de ambos y el odio que se profesaban en el pasado… Aunque esto último no parecía ser del todo cierto ya que terminaron casándose. Algo que lo llevo a tener el presentimiento que lo suyo fue más malos entendidos que odio en realidad.

Sea como fuera la realidad de aquel hombre, era un hecho que también era el tío de Jin Rulan, lo cual provocaría que lo llegara a conocer cara a cara una vez arribara en Torre Koi.

– Es mejor que andes con cuidado A–Li – dijo con una sonrisa Heng Yu – y no te enamores de ese omega.

– …

– Jin Rulan está protegido por esos dos omegas y dudo que salgas vivo si te enfrentas a los cadáveres del famoso patriarca y a Zidian, el látigo espiritual del líder Jiang.

Li Wang solo rodo los ojos y negó con su cabeza de forma divertida ante el comentario sin sentido de su compañero ya que, enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos caer por el líder del clan Jin quien, además de ser un omega bastante protegido –hablando de su familia materna– también era su primo… A veces no entendía como lograban bromear con algo así.

– ¿Tantas ganas tienes de confirmar si es tan hermoso como dicen? – cambiando el tema bruscamente.

– Obvio.

– Pues….

– …

– ¡Quédate con las ganas! – lanzándole el agua que quedaba en su vaso y empapando a Heng Yu con la misma.

– Tu…

Heng Yu se levantó de su lugar y, se lanzó con intenciones de atrapar al alfa pero, este fue más rápido y se alejó, comenzando a correr en círculos mientras el otro lo llamaba a gritos.

Dong Hua solo negó con su cabeza por la escena tan infantil que se estaban montando ambos mientras, un avergonzado Li Wang pensaba internamente que debía mantener su boca cerrada durante todo el viaje, a menos que quisiera seguir siendo el blanco de las bromas de Heng Yu.

* * *

El viaje continúo y el calor aumento considerablemente.

La caravana avanzaba sin contratiempos.

Dentro de las carretas se encontraban Li Wang, sus compañeros de viaje y algunas jóvenes mujeres a lado de sus hijos, quienes comenzaron a llorar por el calor del ambiente. Con cuidado sus madres retiraron las mantas con las que los cubrían para que el calor no los enfermara.

– ¿Recuerdas A–Hua? – pregunto Heng Yu.

Su pareja alejo su vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y lo regreso a ver.

– A–Li era igual que esos bebes cuando lo conocimos – dibujando una suave sonrisa.

Aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del joven alfa.

– ¿Es así? – Envolviendo el pergamino – Recuerdo ese día… A–Li era un bebe muy adorable.

– ¿Lo era? – riendo por lo bajo y dirigiendo su vista al nombrado – yo recuerdo a un bebe llorón, regordete, sin dientes y mal oliente.

Li Wang desvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por lo dicho.

Las jóvenes madres que los acompañaban comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, divirtiéndose con el escenario que estaban viendo.

"_Nota mental, pedirle al maestro Zhao que en la próxima ocasión, envié a otros discípulos en vez de Dong Hua y Heng Yu" _– pensó Li –_ "Eso sí quiero sobrevivir a la vergüenza"_

El camino continúo entre burlas y vergüenzas hacia su persona.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo cuando entre abrió sus ojos y diviso el sol en lo más alto del cielo fue que supo que pasaba de medio día.

El dolor en su cuello le recordó rápidamente donde estaba así como el constante movimiento de la carreta la cual, seguía su camino hacia Torre Koi.

Intento moverse pero, una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, palmeándola suavemente. Giro su cabeza para ver al dueño de la misma, encontrándose con Dong Hua, quien sonreía cálidamente.

– Puedes seguir durmiendo, te despertare cuando lleguemos – le aseguro.

– ¿Seguro?

– Mmm… El viaje sigue siendo igual de tranquilo que los demás días – respondió sin dejar de sonreír – además, necesitas estar fresco y despejado para cuando te presentes en el clan Jin.

– …

– Duerme un poco más.

Li no respondió y simplemente se acomodó nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormirse.

* * *

_El rechinar de la puerta anuncio su llegada._

_Con algo de temor ingreso a la pequeña biblioteca que tenían en casa, busco con la mirada a quien lo había llamado en primer lugar, encontrándolo sentado y con un libro entre sus manos._

_Respiro profundamente y, cerrando la puerta tras de él, camino los pasos que lo separaban de la figura de su padre._

– _Padre – lo llamo deteniéndose a dos pasos de llegar a él – ¿me llamaste?_

_Jin Guangyao aparto la vista del libro y giro su cabeza, sonriendo sutilmente al ver a su hijo._

– _A–Li – cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba frente de él._

– _¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Li con algo de preocupación._

_Su padre enarco una ceja ante el temor en el rostro de su hijo._

– _¿Por qué piensas eso? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – ¿hiciste algo por lo cual deba reprenderte?_

– _Mmm… – comenzando a pensar en todo lo que había hecho durante el día y negando con su cabeza al no encontrar nada._

– _Sí no hiciste nada malo, no deberías preocuparte – cruzando sus manos tras su espalda y caminando hacia el pequeño ventanal que estaba en la biblioteca._

– _Entonces… ¿Por qué me llamaste? – siguiéndole con la mirada._

_Su padre no respondió de inmediato, su vista se encontraba perdida en el paisaje fuera del edificio, observando como la pálida luna i bañaba con su fría luz el ambiente del exterior._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio su padre volvió a hablar._

– _A–Li._

– _¿Sí?_

– _Como sabes, actualmente soy el líder del clan Jin._

– _Lo sé, mi madre y el maestro Zhao me lo han dicho._

– _También has de saber, que no solo soy el líder sino, el cultivador en jefe, aquel que maneja el correcto funcionamiento de todas las sectas del mundo de la cultivación._

_Li solo asintió con su cabeza._

– _Serlo no es nada fácil ya que, no solo el bienestar del clan Jin depende de mis decisiones sino, también el de los demás._

– _Lo sé._

– _Cada decisión que tome será por su bienestar aunque, algunas personas nunca estarán conformes y trataran de doblegar mi voluntad o atacarme en aquello que me sea importante para que haga lo que desean._

_El joven alfa bajo la cabeza._

_Entendía perfectamente la posición en la que su padre se encontraba. Tenía que llevar sobre sus hombros no solo al clan Jin sino, a todos los clanes. En muchas ocasiones sus decisiones, aunque fueran buenas y garantizaran mejores condiciones en algunos aspectos, muchos líderes de clan y cultivadores que pertenecían a los mismos, no estaban de acuerdo con algunas de sus reformas, llegando a tomar medidas extremas como atacar a personas o poblados de forma anónima para hacerle cambiar de parecer._

_Una de esas medidas había sido la muerte de su medio hermano, Jin Rusong. El pequeño amo del clan Jin había sido asesinado para enviarle un mensaje a su padre, que no aceptarían sus decisiones ni la vigilancia establecida… Algo que solo término en el exterminio del clan que había planeado dicho ataque._

_Es por eso que su relación padre e hijo se había mantenido oculta, de esa forma nadie lo vincularía con el líder del clan Jin y su vida estaría fuera de peligro._

– _A–Li…_

_Li levanto rápidamente su cabeza, despejando la bruma que sus pensamientos habían formado dentro de su cabeza._

– _Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

– _Claro… ¿Que necesitas?_

– _Es más bien, una promesa – apartando la vista del paisaje y girándose para enfocar la figura de su hijo._

– _¿Promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa?_

– _Al ser quien soy, siempre existirán personas que querrán llegar a mí, con la única intención de lastimarme o… Tomar mi vida._

– _¡Padre! – alzando un poco la voz ante las últimas palabras dichas._

_Jin Guangyao levanto una de sus manos, indicándole de forma silenciosa que lo dejara terminar._

– _Es por ello, que necesito me prometas algo._

– …

– _Si algo me pasa… Hablando hipotéticamente – aclaro con una media sonrisa – prométeme que, pase lo que pase… Tu…_

_Los ojos de Li Wang se ampliaron notablemente al conocer la petición de su padre._

– _¿Lo harás?_

– _..._

– _¿Cumplirás lo que te he pedido?_

_El joven alfa solo pudo contener el aliento._

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, aun se encontraba algo aturdido por aquel sueño, uno que había resultado ser el último recuerdo que tenia de su padre antes de que la noticia de su muerte llegara a sus tierras y se diera a conocer todo los crímenes que había hecho durante su vida como miembro del clan Jin.

"_Padre"_ pensó aun sin salir de la ensoñación _"Te lo prometí… Pase lo que pase, cumpliré mi promesa"_

Li estaba por volverse a quedar dormido, cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro y lo comenzó a mover de forma brusca, despertándole por completo.

– Pero que…

– ¡A–Li despierta! – le grito Heng Yu con pánico en su voz.

– ¿Heng Yu? ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡No están atacando!

– ¡¿Qué?! – levantándose de golpe y abriendo la cortina que tapaba la carreta, ampliando sus ojos al encontrarse con el actual escenario.

Las personas corrían llenas de pánico, explosiones por doquier, gritos y olor a sangre se podía percibir en el ambiente.

En la distancia podía ver como Dong Hua y los pocos cultivadores que viajaban con ellos trataban de detener a todos los atacantes pero, ellos eran muchos más por lo que, la situación no se veía nada favorecedora.

– ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Li saliendo fuera de la carreta y apretando con fuerza su espada.

– Bandidos – aseguro Heng Yu desenvainando su espada.

– ¿Probabilidades de salir de esta? – imitando a su compañero.

– Yo diría que tenemos un cinco por ciento de ganarles.

– Eso es mejor que nada.

Ambos corrieron para apoyar a Dong Hua y a los demás cultivadores.

El sonido del acero chocando se intensifico, el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar, los cuerpos de algunos bandidos volando por el impacto de la energía espiritual de los cultivadores que defendía a los demás y los gritos de las mujeres que habían perdido a sus esposo era lo que se podía escuchar por todo el territorio.

Li Wang junto a sus compañeros trataban de hacerles frente pero al ser tan pocos que los bandidos, quienes por la forma en como peleaban, se trataban de cultivadores deshonestos, lo cual le llevo a preguntarse como personas con tal entrenamiento terminaron siendo bandidos y asesinos.

– ¡No, déjame! – grito una joven mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo.

– ¡Cállate la boca! – tomándola por el brazo con brusquedad – ¡Tu vendrás conmigo! – lamiéndose los labios y observando su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¡No!

– ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste que te dijo que no?! – grito Li.

El bandido giro su cabeza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerte oleada de energía espiritual lo lanzo varios metros lejos del lugar.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto ayudando a la joven mujer a levantarse.

– Si – temblando por el miedo.

– Tranquila, todo está bien – hablando suavemente para tranquilizarla – es peligroso este lugar, busca un lugar seguro y escóndete.

La mujer asintió y salió corriendo del sitio.

– ¡Joven Amo!

Li se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con uno de los sirvientes que su maestro había enviado con ellos.

– ¡Joven amo, son demasiados! – exclamo con pánico en su voz – ¡Nos van a matar!

El alfa recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

El panorama no era nada agradable ni se veía bien para ellos. Aun cuando el número de los bandidos había disminuido con cada muerte de los mismos, seguían siendo un gran número contra los pocos cultivadores que habían viajado con ellos en la caravana.

Sobre todo cuando dicho bandidos no eran tan simples como eso, de haber sido solo bandidos comunes no hubiesen tardado tanto en acabar con ellos pero, se trataban de cultivadores deshonestos con un nivel de cultivo bastante destacable por lo que, era natural que se vieran en problemas para lidiar con ellos.

Sí no lograban darle la vuelta a la situación todos terminarían muertos. Muchos ya habían perecido en la batalla y no estaba dispuesto a perder más personas por lo que, la única solución que tenía era pedir ayuda y solo había un lugar al cual podía acudir.

– ¿A cuánto tiempo está el clan Jin de donde nos encontramos? – le pregunto sin apartar la vista del panorama.

– Pues… a menos de media hora.

– Bien.

Girándose para enfocar el sirviente.

– Escúchame atentamente por que no volveré a repetirlo ¿entendiste?

– Sí.

– Despejare la zona y tomaras uno de los caballos, sin importar que suceda, te iras de aquí, llegaras tan rápido como te sea posible al clan Jin y preguntaras por Jin Rulan.

– ¿El clan Jin? ¿Jin Rulan?

– Estas son sus tierras, por lo que si reciben una solicitud de ayuda sin duda acudirán al lugar.

– ...

– ¿Entendiste lo que harás?

El joven sirviente asintió con algo de temor.

– Muy bien.

Y tras eso, blandió su espada y despejo la zona para que el sirviente pudiera irse. Solo esperaba que Jin Rulan accediera al pedido de ayuda.

* * *

Decir que esperaba que el clan Jin arribara al lugar para ayudarles tras recibir el llamado, era una de las posibilidades con la cual contaba pero, ver llegar al mismísimo Jin Rulan junto a los cultivadores que habían acudido a su rescate, no era algo que esperaba.

Había asumido que enviaría a varios de sus discípulos en su ayuda pero, verle llegar junto al segundo jade de Gusu Lan y algunos discípulos de dicho clan, le sorprendió en sobre manera. Jamás imagino que el mismo líder del clan Jin tomara cartas en el asunto personalmente, sobre todo cuando se suponía que dicho día era el aniversario de su clan –algo que solo supo cuando Dong Hua se lo menciono antes de retomar el viaje–.

Sí el clan Jin lo sorprendería de tal forma cada día, definitivamente debía ser parte del mismo, aunque claro, primero debían terminar con la situación que los había traído a este punto en primer lugar.

Gracias a su oportuna llegada, la situación fue concluida en pocos minutos, algunos bandidos lograron escapar y otros no habían corrido con la misma suerte, encontrando sus cuerpos tirados en diferentes partes del lugar.

La misma situación que paso con varios integrantes de la caravana, sobre todo con hombres de familia y algunas mujeres, por suerte ningún niño que viajaba con ellos murió durante el enfrentamiento pero, sus gritos y llantos se escuchaban, llamando a sus padres muertos.

La impotencia recorrió el cuerpo de Li, sabía que muchas personas se habían salvado gracias a que contuvieron a los bandidos pero, muchos perdieron la vida sin que pudiera hacer más. En ocasiones así, deseaba tanto que su nivel de cultivo fuera mayor, aun cuando su maestro siempre le decía que para la edad que tenía era bastante destacable lo mucho que su núcleo de oro había crecido desde que comenzó a cultivar.

Definitivamente usaría todo lo que aprendiera en el clan Jin para lograr sus metas, poder ayudar a los necesitados y… Poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan seria? – Pregunto Dong Hua colocándose a su lado – todo salió bien aunque, no dé la forma que quisiéramos.

Li Wang negó con su cabeza y suspiro.

– No es nada, solo pensaba en lo sucedido.

– Es cierto que no pudimos hacer más pero, gracias a que enviaste a ese hombre al clan Jin es que pudimos salvar a las personas que siguen a aquí.

El alfa sonrió tristemente.

– Creo que alguien debería agradecerles – señalando con una fugaz mirada el lugar donde Jin Rulan y el líder del clan Lan se encontraban – yo iré con Heng Yu y ayudare a los heridos.

– De acuerdo.

Cuando los pasos de su compañero se alejaron, soltó un largo suspiro y se giró sobre sus talones, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde ambos líderes se encontraban hablando.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando un suave aroma golpeo sus fosas nasales, era un agradable olor a poenias que lo estaba aturdiendo como nunca antes algo lo había hecho.

"_Este aroma…"_ levantando la cabeza y tratando de ubicar el origen del mismo _"Proviene de…" _ampliando sus ojos al darse cuenta que aquel aroma tan dulce que había percibido, no provenía de otro que del líder del clan Jin _"Así que… Proviene de él"_

Nunca en sus cortos años de vida, ningún aroma proveniente de algún omega le aturdió de esa forma, no entendía el por qué, no podía tratarse de su destinado ya que, hacía años que le conoció y actualmente eran buenos amigos por lo que, solo lo atribuyo a que dicho aroma solo le había impactado por la fuerza de las feromonas contenidas en el mismo.

O al menos eso esperaba, aunque los latidos algo agitados de su propio corazón no apoyaban mucho esa teoría.

Rápidamente negó con su cabeza tratando de despejar su meten, trago con fuerza y camino los últimos pasos que los separaba de ambos líderes, para finalmente hablar una vez llego a su lado.

– Disculpen.

Ambos líderes se giraron sobre sus pies, enfocando su figura un segundo después lo cual, lo sobresalto un poco al sentir las miradas de los mismos pero, se recompuso instantes después.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jin Ling.

– No, nada, solo quería agradecerles su ayuda – haciendo una reverencia ante ambos y tratando que su voz no sonara algo insegura – sino fuera por su oportuna llegada, mis compañeros y yo habríamos muerto.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, hicimos lo que debíamos – le respondió Xichen, cuya sonrisa aligero un poco su nerviosismo.

– Aun así, muchas gracias – correspondiendo el gesto y dedicándole una suave sonrisa al líder del clan Lan.

– En todo caso, también tendríamos que agradecerte – le escucho decir – sino fuera por tu intervención en la lucha, quizás muchos hubiesen muerto antes de que llegáramos.

Li Wang bajo la mirada. Aun cuando sabía que ayudo a esas personas y muchas vidas fueron salvadas, el sentimiento de que pudo haber hecho más seguía ahí, estrujándole un poco el corazón y cortándole la respiración a momentos.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza dichos pensamientos se esfumaron, sobre todo cuando noto la intensa mirada que ambos le estaban dedicando. Inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, como buscando algo que no podían encontrar en su persona.

Intuyo que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y, las palabras del líder del clan Lan rompió el incómodo momento.

– Eres un cultivador bastante hábil – indico sin dejar de sonreír.

Li noto el necesario cambio de tema y respondió.

– Gracias por sus palabras – aseguro con una sonrisa – aunque aún me falta mucho entrenamiento.

– ¿Puedo saber a qué secta perteneces? – Pregunto Jin Ling, notando algo de desconfianza en su voz – nunca te había visto antes.

– Oh, no, no pertenezco a ninguna secta o clan – se apresuró a responder.

– ¿Y cómo es que...?

– Mi padre era un gran cultivador y el me enseño todo lo que sé – fue lo único que pudo responder, esperando no trataran de buscar más información ya que, si algo le había dejado claro su maestro es que, solo podía contar su vida hasta que llegara al clan Jin y estuviera frente al líder así como al consejo de ancianos.

Aunque estar frente al mismo líder de dicho clan le causo una inmensa tentación de decirles todo pero, se contuvo, a sabiendas que dicha discreción molestaba un poco al omega.

– ¿Era? – pregunto el omega con curiosidad.

– El murió hace un tiempo pero, seguí mi entrenamiento tras su fallecimiento.

– Siento tu perdida – escucho decir al líder del clan Lan, notando la solidaridad en su voz ante su pasada perdida.

– Fue hace mucho además – soltando un suave suspiro – es mejor recordarlo con una sonrisa y seguir las enseñanzas que me dejo.

Haciendo sonreír a ambos líderes con sus palabras.

– ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? – pregunto Jin Ling.

Li no respondió de inmediato y observo de reojo a sus acompañantes, algo que seguramente capto la atención del omega.

– No lo tome a mal pero, eso es algo que no puedo compartirles – dándose cuenta de la obvia molestia del omega al ver como evadía la pregunta, algo que le causaba gracia y ternura.

Algo que el líder Lan noto y hablo.

– No te preocupes, entendemos.

– Bueno... Muchos gracias por su ayuda, debo retirarme y ayudar a mis compañeros.

– ¿No necesitas ayuda?

– No se preocupen, por suerte sus heridas no son graves así que nos haremos cargo por nuestra cuenta.

Se despidió haciendo una reverencia, la cual fue imitada por ambos líderes, les dedico una última sonrisa antes de girarse sobre sus talones y regresar a lado de sus compañeros, no sin antes observar de reojo como el omega del clan Jin los seguía con la mirada, algo que le divertía en demasía.

– ¿Por qué te ríes? – Pregunto Heng Yu al verlo llegar – ¿Sucedió algo?

– Nada solo que… – girando su cabeza para observar a ambos líderes hablando con los demás discípulos que los acompañaban y riéndose internamente por los gestos que el omega del clan Jin hacia cada cierto tiempo.

– Tal parece que las cosas con los líderes del clan Jin y Lan salieron bien – comento Dong Hua mientras ayudaba a una pequeña niña con sus heridas.

– ¿Líder? – Lo regreso a ver su pareja – ¿ese niño es el líder del clan Jin?

– Es obvio – sonriéndole a la pequeña e indicándole que podía ir con su madre – el clan Jin está conformado en su totalidad por alfas. Su actual líder es el único omega.

– Lo sé pero, ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

– Los omegas tienen rasgos más finos y suaves que un alfa – le aseguro – además, la espada que lleva consigo es bien conocida, es la misma que alguna vez perteneció a Jin Zixuan, siendo su hijo quien la heredo al morir este.

– …

– Y por que A– Li se estremeció un poco cuando llego con ellos, las feromonas de ese hermoso omega te aturdieron un poco ¿verdad?

Li Wang sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando su hermano discípulo aclaro ese punto.

"_¿Se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan observador?"_ pensó Li desviando la mirada y tratando de no sentirse avergonzado.

– ¿Es así? – Heng Yu lo regreso a ver con una media sonrisa.

Antes de que ambos betas pudieran usar esa información en su contra y burlarse durante los próximos minutos, se giró y les dio la espalda.

– Creo que los heridos necesitan ayuda – aclaro intentando no sonar un tanto nervioso – iré a verificar que todos estén siendo atendidos.

Escuchando como ambos betas comenzaron a reír un poco ante su actitud un poco infantil referente al tema.

* * *

Tras lo sucedido y cerciorarse que los sobrevivientes llegaran a salvo a sus destinos. Los tres cultivadores junto con los pocos sirvientes que los acompañaron se dirigieron hacia Torre Koi, la cede del clan Jin, el lugar que desde un inicio había sido su destino.

Se detuvieron ante las enormes escaleras que conducían al mismo, admirando los enromes murales que se encontraban a cada lado de las mismas, representando hechos pasados de los cuales, solo tenían conocimiento gracias a las historias que su maestro Zhao les conto durante su entrenamiento.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto solo? – Le pregunto Dong Hua – podemos acompañarte.

– Tiene razón – apoyo Heng Yu – no sabes que te espera con todos esos viejos y con su líder.

Li sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose un tanto feliz por la preocupación de sus hermanos mayores.

– No se preocupen, estaré bien – les respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos betas se regresaron a ver no muy convencidos de las palabras de su compañero.

El joven alfa rodo los ojos de forma divertida y continuo hablando.

– El maestro les encomendó cuidarme durante todo el trayecto y, una vez llegáramos a Torre Koi debían regresar junto a los sirvientes – les aseguro cruzándose de brazos – el maestro los necesita para cuidar nuestro hogar, si ninguno de nosotros está ahí para ello, ¿con quién contaran los demás?

– Pero…

Dong Hua iba a rebatir las palabras del alfa cuando este lo callo rápidamente.

– Confíen en mí, estaré bien – les volvió a asegurar tratando de tranquilizarlos – además si algo sale mal, puedo volver a casa y continuar mi vida como hasta ahora.

Tanto Dong Hua como Heng Yu suspiraron al ver que no podían persuadir a su pequeño hermano así que, solo asintieron y le dedicaron una triste sonrisa.

– Cuídate mucho, ¿entendiste? – le dijo Dong Hua atrayéndolo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

– Lo hare – correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Sí algo sucede, lo que sea… Sabes que puedes llamarnos, ¿verdad? – intervino Heng Yu.

– Mmm… Lo sé.

Heng Yu sonrió y abrazo al alfa.

– Cuídate – le susurro.

– Lo hare, no te preocupes – rompiendo el abrazo.

– A–Li – le llamo Dong Hua – no olvides lo que dijo el maestro, tienes que…

– Comportarme como todo un caballero y no romper las reglas, por muy tentador que sea – concluyo soltando una suave risa – me hacen ver como un busca problemas.

– Bueno, literalmente lo eres, solo que siempre encuentras la forma de torcer las reglas a tu favor, quedando como el bueno – le respondió Heng Yu.

– Bueno, no tengo la culpa de ser bueno encontrando los huecos de las mismas – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Sí eso mismo dijo el maestro – negando con su cabeza.

– Solo pórtate bien y cualquier cosa avísanos – comento Dong Hua.

Li asintió y tras un último abrazo, ambos betas en compañía de los sirvientes partieron de Torre Koi, dejando a Li Wang enfrentarse a la decisión del consejo y el líder del clan Jin completamente solo.

– Ya llegamos hasta aquí, no hay forma de retractarse.

Se dijo así mismo, comenzando a subir las enormes escaleras del lugar.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llego a la cima y avanzo unos cuantos pasos, los discípulos que fungían como guardias del lugar le impidieron el paso.

– Joven maestro es mejor que se retire, el clan Jin no está recibiendo ninguna visita el día de hoy – le aseguro el guardia.

– Sí requiere una audiencia o desea solicitar la revisión de algún agravio, me temo que tendrá que venir otro día – concluyo su compañero.

Li Wang enarco una ceja ante los comentarios hechos, ya que su maestro nunca le comento que tendría que lidiar primero con los guardias de la puerta principal, mucho menos que estos también fueran alfa, cuyas feromonas cargadas de recelo y molestia trataban de hacerle retroceder.

"_¿Incluso los guardias son alfas?"_ pensó al percibir las pesadas feromonas de ambos jóvenes.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, negó con su cabeza y respondió.

– Entiendo pero, necesito ver al joven Jin Rulan, hay un tema algo urgente que debo tratar personalmente con él.

– Nuestro líder no está disponible ya que se encuentra presidiendo una importante reunión – le respondió uno de los guardias de forma seca – puede venir el día de mañana y, con suerte, podrá atenderlo.

– Se de antemano que está en una reunión – les aclaro – pero me temo que el asunto que me trajo hasta aquí es demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar.

– Lo lamento, pero tendrá que retirarse – le recalco.

Li suspiro un tanto irritado por la negativa de ambos guardias.

– Escuchen, tengo que hablar con el joven Rulan por lo que, no me iré hasta hablar con el – cruzándose de brazos y dejando escapar parte de su propio aroma, irritado por la constante negativa.

Ambos alfas se regresaron ver antes de dar un paso adelante e intentar sacarlo por la fuerza pero, las potentes feromonas que el otro alfa estaba emanando les hicieron soltar un quejido de dolor, frunciendo el ceño por la respuesta algo agresiva del joven.

– Es mejor que abandone el clan Jin – desenfundando su espada y tratando de ignorar el aroma ajeno.

Acto que su compañero imito.

– Y si no, ¿qué? – Liberando la mayor parte de su aroma, haciéndolos jadear por momentos.

Ambos alfas cayeron de rodillas al no ser capaz soportar las feromonas del recién llegado.

Li Wang al percatarse de la situación en la que ambos alfas se encontraban, comenzando a retraer su aroma para dejarlos respirar, ya que en ningún momento pensó en lastimarlos de alguna forma.

"_Creo que me pase de la raya" _se dijo así mismo.

Ambos guardias comenzaron a toser al verse liberados y respiraron profundamente un segundo después.

Li Wang estaba por preguntarles si estaban bien, cuando una tercera voz intervino.

– ¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

Todos giraron sus cabezas y regresaron a ver el lugar de donde provenía dicha voz.

Un joven de piel clara, cabellos oscuros y con el ceño fruncido, lentamente se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban, algo que sus acompañantes imitaron y lo seguían tres pasos por detrás.

Li Wang no tuvo que pensar mucho, por la túnica y el característico punto rojo en su frente, supo de inmediato que era un discípulo del clan Jin así mismo sus acompañantes. Y por el fuerte aroma que estaba percibiendo conforme se acercaban, intuyo que todos eran alfas… Algo que no le sorprendió.

– Joven Jin Chan – le saludo uno de los guardias con una reverencia – jóvenes maestros.

Acto que su compañero guardia imito.

"_¿Jin Chan?"_ pensó Li _"oh, así que él es el discípulo del que me hablo mi padre_" regresando a ver al alfa recién llegado_ "y con quien Jin Rulan no tiene buena relación"_

–¿Que sucede aquí? – Volvió a preguntar Jin Chan – ¿Quién es este? – recorriéndolo con la mirada y colocando un gesto despectivo en su rostro.

Li solo enarco una ceja ante la forma en como lo estaba observando.

– Mis disculpas joven maestro, este joven está pidiendo una audiencia con nutro clan – respondió uno de los guardias – le indicamos que no es posible y que regresara otro día pero, se niega a irse sin verle.

– ¿Y qué esperan? – les pregunto nuevamente –¡Sáquenlo de aquí! – les ordeno firmemente – los ancianos dieron la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie a menos que algo grave sucediera.

– Eso intentamos pero…

Ambos guardias lo regresaron a ver con recelo y con algo de temor por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

– ¡Que acaso le tienen miedo! – Exclamo Jin Chan – es un simple alfa, ¡¿qué ustedes no son alfas del honorable clan Jin?! ¡¿Acaso este extraño es más que ustedes?!

Ambos alfas no lo regresaron a ver y bajaron la mirada.

– Son unos inútiles – dijo entre dientes – Y tú… – acercándose a Li Wang – es mejor que te largues si no quieres que te saquemos a patadas de aquí.

Li solo dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado por la seudo amenaza.

– Con todo respeto, me temo que no puedo seguir el "consejo", hay algo de suma importancia que debo hablar con el líder del clan Jin y mientras no suceda, no tengo intención alguna de irme.

– ¿Y quién te dice que no estás hablando con el líder del clan Jin? – dijo retándolo con la mirada y dejando libre parte de su aroma.

"_¿En serio me está preguntando?"_ pensó Li riendo para sus adentros.

Respiro profundamente y se recompuso de lo sucedido.

– Discúlpame si te ofendo pero, es bien sabido que el líder del clan Jin es un omega y, a menos que se haya apareado con un alfa en los últimos días, dudo que lo seas, con esas seudo feromonas a alfa que estas emanando.

– ¡¿Seudo feromonas…?!

El semblante de Jin Chan se contrajo ante la burla recibida y, ante la mirada de todos los presentes desenfundo su espada, alzándola para dejar la punta de la misma en dirección a la garganta del recién llegado.

– ¡Veo que tienes ganas de morir! – levantando su voz con enojo contenido.

El aroma de Jin Chan comenzó a extenderse por el lugar, haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera pesado para los presentes, quienes comenzaron a jadear un poco al sentir como sus fosas nasales se contraían por el ardor que dicho aroma les estaba provocando.

Caso contrario a Li Wang, quien seguía en su sitio sin inmutarse por las feromonas en el aire.

– Si tratas de intimidarme con ese aroma, de una vez te advierto que tendrás que hacerlo mejor – le aseguro Li.

Jin Chan arto de su insolencia lanzo el primer ataque con su espada, apuntando a la cabeza del otro. Li sin esforzarse si quiera lo esquivo fácilmente, acto que repitió con todos los ataques que el otro alfa le lanzaba.

Todos los presentes observaban con sorpresa en sus rostros como aquel recién llegado esquivaba los ataques de uno de sus jóvenes maestros sin esforzarse y sin siquiera sacar su propia espada de su funda.

Ambos continuaron con dicha escena hasta que, una voz grave y profunda les hizo detenerse en seco.

– ¡¿Que se supone que están haciendo?! – Les pregunto la voz – ¡¿Que no saben dónde están?!

Todos giraron su cabeza y, cuando se dieron cuenta quien era, hicieron una reverencia.

– Líder del consejo – hablo Jin Chan sin levantar la cabeza.

– Jin Chan – lo llamo el anciano mientras se acercaba junto a otros integrantes del consejo – me puedes explicar, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto que están provocando? ¿Que no se dan cuenta en donde se encuentran?

– Me disculpo líder del consejo – respondió Jin Chan – pero este individuo – regresando a ver al a Li Wang – hizo caso omiso de las advertencias, se le indico que debía irse pero se negó a acatar dichas órdenes y no solo eso, se burló de nosotros.

El anciano no contesto y regreso a ver al alfa mencionado.

– Sé que no estuvo bien pero, nuestro deber es hacer valer la ley y este… Alfa no obedeció cuando se le indico.

– Ya veo – el anciano se acercó un poco a Li Wang – ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa jovencito?

Li Wang recorrió el lugar y a los presentes con la mirada.

Sabía de antemano, gracias a conversaciones pasadas con su difunto padre, que en el clan Jin existían personas como Jin Chan, discípulos que hacían uso de sus palabras y halagos hacia aquellos que tenían mayor poder para beneficiarse de ellos.

Por lo que, si quería terminar con lo que lo había traído en primer al clan Jin, debía ser más inteligente que aquel alfa y voltear la situación a su favor porque, de cometer un solo, no tendría otra oportunidad para volver, por muy hijo del anterior líder que fuera.

Haciendo uso de las lecciones diplomáticas que sus maestros le habían dado, respiro hondo y hablo.

– Honorable anciano, me disculpo por los problemas ocasionados – haciendo una reverencia ante el líder del consejo – mi llegada al clan Jin nunca fue con la intención de causarles algún agravio al contrario, mi presencia se debe a un tema de gran importancia que debo hablar con el líder del clan Jin pero, los guardias me negaron la petición – dedicándoles una fugaz mirada antes de regresar la misma al frente – quizás erre al negarme pero, mis motivos me impiden irme – le aseguro sin apartar la mirada – fue en ese momento que este joven maestro llego y, después de un intercambio de palabras, se molestó y comenzó la pelea aunque, debo recalcar que en ningún momento respondí al agravio ya que, no deseo tener algún motivo de rechazo por parte de ustedes.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto el líder del consejo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la figura de Jin Chan.

– ¡Claro que no! – exclamo Jin Chan con indignación – ¡Yo solo respondí a sus burlas! ¡Mi orgullo como alfa se vio empañado y debía pedir retribución!

– Me disculpo por meterme pero ningún momento te ofendí – intervino Li Wang – Comentaste el por qué no creía que tú eras el líder del clan Jin y yo te respondí, ya que Jin Rulan es un omega y tu – recorriéndole con la mirada – Bueno... Eres un alfa.

Jin Chan apretó sus manos hasta volverlas un puño y su rostro se contrajo por la furia que estaba creciendo en su interior.

– ¿Te atreviste a semejante tontería? – le pregunto el anciano.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo solo…!

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – Exclamo el anciano – más tarde ajustare cuentas contigo.

Jin Chan apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

– En cuanto a usted joven – regresando a verle – en vista de que no tiene intenciones de marcharse, ¿le agradecería decirnos que es lo que quiere de nuestro clan?

– Lo lamento honorable anciano pero, mi maestro fue específico al pedirme que dicha información la revelara cuando estuviera no solo ante la presencia del consejo sino, también, ante la de Jin Rulan.

– ¿Maestro? – Enarcando una ceja – ¿Quién es tu maestro?

Los ojos de Li se ampliaron un poco ante la pregunta, recordando rápidamente la carta que su maestro le había dado.

– Oh, cierto, mi maestro me dio una carta para usted – metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica y sacando dicho documento – aquí tiene.

El líder del consejo tomo la carta y la abrió lentamente, comenzando a leer cada línea impresa en la misma, agrandando sus ojos al descubrir quien firmaba dicho documento.

– ¿Zhao? – regresando a ver al joven alfa – ¿Zhao Ling es tu maestro?

"_¿Conoce a mi maestro?" _se preguntó Li _"nunca me menciono que eran conocidos"_

Ligeros susurros comenzaron a extenderse entre los presentes, preguntándose quien era dicho sujeto y como se relacionaba con el clan Jin.

El líder del consejo suspiro y hablo.

– Zhao Ling es un cultivador que alguna vez perteneció al extinto clan Zhao – aclaro el anciano – dicho clan fue destruido durante la guerra en contra de los Wen. El maestro Zhao fue el único sobreviviente de dicha masacre y nos apoyó durante la campaña para vengar a su familia.

Todos los presentes no emitieron sonido alguno al escuchar el relato.

– Una vez la campaña termino y el clan Wen cayó, el maestro Zhao desapareció de la vida pública. Según rumores se asentó en una lejana provincia donde enseña a jóvenes con potencial para ser cultivadores y después de algunos años de entrenamiento, los envía a los clanes que cree que podrán hacerles crecer y desarrollarse – concluyo dirigiendo su vista hacia Li Wang – Supongo que los rumores son ciertos, si él mismo escribió esta carta.

Li asintió.

– Mi maestro ha enseñado a muchos discípulos desde que tengo memoria aunque, la mayoría decide al final regresar con él y ayudar a nuestra provincia – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Ya veo – doblando nuevamente la carta y metiéndola entre sus túnicas – sí el maestro Zhao pidió una audiencia en tu nombre, la situación que te trajo al clan Jin debe ser de suma importancia.

– Lo es – recalco.

– Muy bien – haciendo un ademan con su mano, llamando a uno de los guardias para que se acercara – avisa de inmediato al joven Jin Rulan que se solicita su presencia y es de suma importancia que acuda.

El discípulo asintió con algo de temor y se alejó rápidamente.

– ¡Le hará caso a este extraño! – Exclamo Jin Chan al ver como aquel alfa lograba su cometido – ¿Qué tal si es un engaño y ese maestro Zhao ni siquiera lo conoce?

El líder del consejo frunció el ceño y con molestia se dirigió a Jin Chan.

– ¡Como te atreves a dudar de las decisiones del consejo! – Levantando la voz con clara molestia – ¡Lo que tratemos no es de tu incumbencia!

– Pero…

– Jin Chan… Eres un honorable alfa de nuestro clan, no olvides tu posición en el mismo – le recalco – a menos que quieras recibir disciplina por insubordinación, es mejor que te retires.

Li Wang enarco una ceja ante el seudo regaño hacia aquel alfa engreído.

"_Sí las palabras de mi maestro son ciertas, en caso de que Jin Chan fuera un omega, el castigo que hubiese recibido sería diferente a una simple reprimenda"_ pensó negando con su cabeza.

Jin Chan por su parte solo hizo un gesto de molestia y tras una incómoda reverencia se retiró junto a sus compañeros.

Li Wang sonrió sutilmente, puesto que la actitud de aquel alfa le recordaba a un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

– Ahora que no hay nadie que nos interrumpa, sería tan ¿amable de decirme como conoció al maestro Zhao? – le pregunto el anciano – hasta donde tenemos entendido, es muy selectivo con sus discípulos.

Li suspiro.

Al menos aquella información no era algo importante por lo cual podía compartirla, solo debía omitir pequeños hechos que relacionaran a su padre, al menos hasta que Jin Rulan hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando la persona que esperaban arribo al lugar.

Tan el líder del consejo como Li Wang dirigieron su vista hacia los recién llegados, sobre todo hacia la figura del líder del clan Jin quien, al ver al joven alfa a lado del anciano, coloco un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

Un gesto que le causo gracia al joven alfa.

− ¿Tu? – le escucho preguntar al omega una vez estuvo al lado de ambos alfas.

Li Wang sonrió suavemente ante la sorpresa del omega y respondió.

− Oh, Nos volvemos a ver – tratando de fingir sorpresa por la reunión.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el omega cruzándose de brazos – sino mal recuerdo, comentaste que tenías asuntos personales pero, no creí que vinieras a nuestra secta, si necesitabas ayuda, pudiste pedírnosla.

− Sí, lo siento es solo que, era información privada y... – respondió siguiéndole el juego ya que, le resultaba bastante divertido ver las expresiones del omega.

− No te sentías suficientemente confiado como para decírnosla aun cuando portábamos las ropas del clan Jin – declaro Jin Ling.

Li Wang asintió, aceptando las palabras del omega que, aunque no lo sabía, había adivinado en cierta forma la razón del por qué no menciono nada cuando se vieron.

− No te preocupes, en esa situación era normal que lo hicieras – finalmente concluyo.

− Veo que lo conoce – hablo uno de los anciano observándole de reojo.

Una mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Li Wang.

− Eso no es del todo correcto – le contesto Jin Ling con el mismo tono de voz – simplemente nos apoyó con los bandidos, es todo – conteniéndole la mirada del anciano.

El anciano chasqueo la lengua con desdén, algo que le indico su evidente desprecio.

"_Entonces era cierto, ven a los omegas de forma despectiva"_ pensó Li, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

− Tal parece que le acompañan sus... Conocidos – el anciano cambio de tema, recorriendo con la mirada la figura de los presentes que acompañaban al omega.

− Son mi familia, ellos pueden estar presentes – dirigiendo su vista hacia el anciano − ¿alguna objeción?

− No, ninguna.

Jin Ling negó con su cabeza por la actitud del anciano y suspiro.

− ¿Y bien? – Dirigiéndose a Li Wang − ¿Qué necesitas?

Ante la pregunta, el joven alfa contuvo la pequeña risa que estaba por escapársele y continuo con el teatro.

− Solicite una audiencia con el líder del clan Jin – indico con determinación en su voz – necesito hablar con Jin Rulan.

− ¿De qué quieres hablar con él?

Una tercera voz le hizo girarse y observar al dueño de la misma.

Sí bien, nunca conoció en persona al famoso patriarca Yiling, siempre supo por comentarios de terceros, como era físicamente y los colores que usualmente portaba sobre sus túnicas pero, en aquel momento, dicho personaje no mostraba la combinación mencionada.

Las túnicas y bordados del clan Lan así como la cinta de la frente que los distinguía eran los ropajes que vestía actualmente y, si no fuera por la figura del segundo jade, quien estaba a su lado, jamás hubiese pensado que se trataba del mismo personaje del que todo mundo hablaba.

"_Así que él es Wei Wuxian"_ pensó Li al verlo portar aquellos inusuales colores _"a quien todos conocen como el Patriarca Yiling"_

Li Wang estaba por responder pero, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando observo como el líder del clan Jiang –ya que los colores de sus túnicas eran bastante reveladores de que clan procedía además de portar en uno de sus dedos el anillo que guardaba a Zidian– le propinaba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, algo que le indico que su intervención no había sido bien recibida por el mismo.

El joven alfa solo sonrió suavemente y contesto la pregunta hecha por el omega del segundo jade.

− Me temo que es un tema que solo puedo hablar con él – le respondió suavemente.

− Pues, aquí me tienes – dijo un segundo después Jin Ling.

− ¿Qué? – respondió, regresando a verle con un fingido gesto de sorpresa.

− Dijiste que querías hablar con el líder del clan, con Jin Rulan... Aquí me tienes – cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

− Espera... ¿Tú eres Jin Rulan? – pregunto, continuando con el juego.

− Así es.

− Wow... Esto es... Inesperado – mostrándose claramente sorprendido o, al menos es lo que trataba de aparentar.

− ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso es una enorme sorpresa que yo sea el líder o que un omega lo sea?

El claro ceño de indignación del omega le causo un poco de diversión ya que, al parecer podía molestarse fácilmente.

− No, no, claro que no – excusándose rápidamente para no seguir molestándole – lo decía porque, si desde el inicio hubiese sabido que tú eres Jin Rulan, te hubiese dicho todo.

Algo que obviamente nunca hubiese hecho.

− Entonces dilo, ¿Qué necesitas? – hablo con claro fastidio.

− Claro – respiro profundamente y haciendo una reverencia tal como le fue enseñado, respondió – Es un honor finalmente conocerlo líder del clan Jin – mostrando sus respetos e irguiéndose un segundo después, con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro − Mi nombre es Li Wang, he viajado desde una pequeña y vieja provincia llamada Liaoning con la firme intención de reclamar mi lugar en el clan como descendiente de los Jin que soy.

− ¡¿Qué?!

Al escuchar la clara consternación en el tono de voz de los presentes, tuvo que reprimir la pequeña risa que estaba por escapar y continuo hablando una vez pudo contenerse por completo.

− ¿Descendiente? – Volvió a preguntar Jin Ling − ¿de qué hablas?

− Puede que sea una enorme sorpresa pero, por mis venas corre la sangre de la familia principal del clan Jin – aseguro sin dudas y sin apartar la vista del rostro del omega – por derecho pertenezco al mismo al ser hijo de mi padre.

− ¿Tu padre? – Pregunto Jin Ling – recuerdo que dijiste que había muerto.

− Eso es verdad, mi padre murió hace cinco años – respondió, pensando para sus adentros que era lo único que había aclarado al conocerlo.

− ¿Quién es tu padre, jovencito? – pregunto uno de los ancianos con curiosidad.

Li Wang lo observo de reojo y, respondió.

− Mi padre... – callando unos segundos para ver el rostro cubierto de expectación en los demás – Era Jin Guangyao, el anterior líder del clan Jin – concluyo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de todos no se hizo esperar.

Sabía perfectamente que una vez lo nombrara no había marcha atrás, los anciano comenzarían a sacar conclusiones, los familiares del omega seguramente estarían debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y el shock inicial, preguntándose cómo era posible que el anterior líder tuviera un hijo, sobre todo cuando el único hijo que se le conoció, Jin Rusong, había muerto gracias a él mismo mientras que Jin Ling, por su parte, seguramente seguiría conmocionado por la noticia.

− ¿Su hijo? – Pregunto Jin Ling una vez salió del shock provocado por la noticia.

Li Wang dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Jin Ling y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

− Así es – aseguro nuevamente − Es un gusto finalmente poder conocerte, querido primo.

El ambiente se sumió en un repentino silencio ante la repentina mención del supuesto parentesco entre ambos jóvenes y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sí de repente aparece un chico que dice ser el hijo del anterior líder del clan Jin y del que, para variar, no tenían conocimiento de su existencia.

Todos continuarían sumidos en el silencio sino fuera por la voz del primer jade quien, al salir de su consternación, hablo.

– No es posible – indico con dudas – Mi hermano jamás menciono tener un hijo mucho menos que tenía otra mujer – contemplando fijamente el rostro de aquel chico – es sabido que la única mujer que amo fue Qin Su

Li Wang bajo la mirada al escuchar el nombre de quien fuera la esposa de su difunto padre y respondido.

– Con todo respeto Líder del clan Lan – levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo su vista hacia el mismo – pero hay cosas que incluso usted, su hermano jurado, desconocía de mi padre.

– ¡Como te atreves a hablar de ese modo! – exclamo Jiang Cheng, dando un paso al frente, solo para ser detenido por el líder del clan Lan– …

Lan Xichen negó con su cabeza.

El joven alfa la notar el malentendido, hablo nuevamente para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

– No me malentiendan – les indico – lo que quiero decir es que, incluso a usted, quien era su hermano jurado, le oculto muchas cosas… Mi padre mantuvo sus secretos fuera del alcance de todo el mundo… Incluso de mí.

El primer jade solo sonrió tristemente.

– Tienes un punto – le aseguro.

Li Wang le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Lo mejor es llevar esta conversación a otro lado – índico el líder del consejo – oídos ajenos podrían escucharnos y, no sería buena idea que nuevos rumores se dispersen por todo Lanling.

– Tiene razón – apoyo Jin Ling aun desconcertado por los recientes hechos.

– Joven Li – dijo el anciano – por el momento es mejor que descanse, seguramente el viaje debió ser agotador.

– Un poco – le respondió.

– En ese caso, acompáñeme – comento – le indicare a un discípulo que le muestre los aposentos que ocupara por hoy.

El líder del consejo hizo una reverencia y se despidió de todos. Alegándose lentamente, como esperando que el joven alfa lo siguiera.

– Creo que nos veremos más tarde – le dijo a Jin Ling.

– Eso parece – frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, como si la sola presencia del alfa lo molestara.

Al ver aquel gesto en el rostro supo de inmediato que seguía conmocionado e incluso irritado por la reciente noticia. Sabía que estaba mal pero, el rostro mal humorado del omega le divertía, aun cuando sus feromonas demostraban su desconcierto e intentaban alejarlo de forma inconsciente, el sentimiento de querer ver más gestos en aquel bello rostro lo estaba invadiendo.

Hacía poco que lo había conocido personalmente, ¿Por qué se sentía de aquel modo? ¿De dónde provenía esa sensación que le instaba a seguir molestándole?

Definitivamente llegar a Torre Koi le estaba provocando sensaciones que nunca imagino experimentar y, aunque le confundían, esperaba seguir experimentándolas.

Con una suave sonrisa y una reverencia se despido del omega así como de todos los presentes, acelerando el paso para alcanzar al viejo líder del consejo y, si tenía suerte, ser reconocido como el hijo de su padre.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y se acabó.

¿Que esperaban? ¿Algo diferente?

Pues no, recordemos que el especial se dio días antes de llegar a Torre Koi por ende, tarde o temprano las escenas del capítulo donde apareció por primera vez Li Wang en la historia, volverían a salir pero, con diferentes párrafos.

¿Que sintieron al conocer más de Li Wang?

¿Que será lo que le prometió a la pulga?

¿Que pensaron cuando notaron que Li Wang es un alfa dominante?

Al menos dentro de su generación jaja

¿Por qué conocer a Jin Ling le provoco tantas emociones?

¿Terminare de hacer preguntas sin sentido?

La verdad no jajaja

Debo añadir, no sé cuándo volveré actualizar.

Confieso que al terminar este capítulo, no he comenzado a escribir nada de la tercera parte de la historia mucho menos he terminado el borrador ya que, por alguna razón no logro conectar todos los puntos.

Mi mente esta en blanco y no logro pensar en nada.

Aclaro que sí, tengo el clímax y el final pero, los hechos que llevan ahí no logro conectarlos, hay muchas cosas que debo finalizar:

– La situación de los juniors.

– El cortejo de Jingyi.

– El cómo manejara Li Wang al clan Jin.

– Resolver lo del baby Wangxian

– La relación de Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng.

– Lo que hizo el pavo real.

Etc…

Por ende, entenderán que me es difícil decirles que quizás, entre en hiatus hasta que logre culminar el borrador y pueda comenzar a escribir u.u

Y quizás se olviden de mí ;–;

Les prometo tratar de volver y no dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

Lamento decepcionarlos y espero, que cuando regrese, ustedes continúen aquí.

¡Los amo!

¡Nos vemos!


	26. Capitulo XXIV

.

* * *

**Capitulo XXIV**

"_No podemos resolver problemas pensando de la misma manera que cuando los creamos.– Albert Einstein"_

* * *

_**Dos meses y medio después…**_

Con cuidado analizaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Las blancas túnicas del clan Gusu Lan son las que ahora se ciñen sobre su cuerpo y no el característico amarillo con el que había crecido. Decir que extrañaba portar sus colores natales era poco, ya que constantemente soñaba con aquellos momentos en los que lo respetaban por ser el hijo de Jin Zuxian y su amada esposa Jiang Yanli, y recorría los pasillos de su clan con la frente en alto mientras su túnica combinaba con el color del mismo.

Haber vivido dos meses y medio en Gusu Lan no cambiaba ese sentimiento, aun cuando los demás trataban de ser corteses y tratarlo lo mejor posible, el recuerdo de su vida como Jin Rulan, el líder del clan Jin, seguía marcado en su memoria.

No negaba que el clan Lan era justo, noble y muy refinado. Nunca escucho un mal comentario por parte de los demás al contrario, lo respetaban más de lo que hubiese esperado a su llegada pero, él no era de ese lugar y dudaba algún día acostumbrarse.

– Desearía estar en casa – susurro sin apartar su vista del reflejo – ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto?

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron, haciendo que se apartara del espejo.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto sin un ápice de ánimo en su voz.

– Soy yo… Sizhui.

Aquella voz hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal, regresando a verse al espejo una vez más para arreglar cualquier desperfecto antes de indicarle que podía pasar.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y la figura de Sizhui se hizo presente, saludándole con una reverencia, acompañada por su usual sonrisa.

– Buenos días – dijo Sizhui sin dejar de sonreír.

– Buenos días – respondió Jin Ling con algo de timidez.

– Veo que finalmente terminaron las túnicas – recorriendo rápidamente la figura de Jin Ling con los ojos – te quedan muy bien.

Jin Ling se sonrojo ligeramente por el comentario.

Aun cuando había dicho que no era necesario que le hicieran túnicas nuevas – ya que no pensaba quedarse toda su vida en el clan Lan – Zewu–Jun insistido, que si bien no era discípulo del clan Lan, debía portar las túnicas del mismo, ya que era el hijo de su hermano Wangji – aunque esto último lo había interpretado como hijastro por matrimonio – y usarlas le daba el estatus que como tal merecía, independientemente si decidía regresar a Torre Koi.

Al principio dudaba en si se veía bien con ellas, ya que siempre pensó que el blanco no era un color que todos podían usar y verse bien con el mismo pero, que Sizhui lo elogiara… Le hacía pensar que tal vez había errado respecto a ese pensamiento.

– Mmm… Gracias – dice regresándole a ver – ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto cambiando el tema para ocultar su vergüenza – No es muy usual que vengas a verme y menos a una hora tan temprana.

Sizhui hizo un gesto que demostraba que recordó lo que realmente lo había traído en primer lugar.

– Zewu–Jun solicita tu presencia en su despacho.

– ¿Ahora? – Pregunto con algo de intriga – Mis clases están por comenzar – recordando todas las clases que le habían hecho tomar por ser el _hijastro _de Hanguang–Jun.

– Los maestros ya están al tanto, por lo que las clases están aplazadas por la próxima hora.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

No era común que el líder del clan Lan lo llamara a su despacho y, usualmente cuando algo así sucedía, era porque el discípulo en cuestión había hecho algo grave que requería la intervención del mismo por ello, no recordaba haber hecho algo como para que Zewu–Jun lo llamara.

Trato de recordar alguna falta hecha en los últimos dos meses y medio pero, nada aparecía en su cabeza por lo que, solo suspiro y contesto.

– Mmm… Iré tan pronto termine de arreglarme.

– De acuerdo, entonces me despido – dedicándole una sonrisa antes de girarse sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la puerta.

Jin Ling lo observo unos segundos antes de regresar a verse al espejo pero, al notar que la presencia de Sizhui seguía en la habitación, tuvo que girarse nuevamente y preguntar el motivo por el que aún seguía en la misma.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con curiosidad – ¿olvidaste decirme algo?

Sizhui quien tenía su mano sobre la puerta corrediza se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, soltando un largo suspiro y tomando valor para preguntar lo que estaba rondando su cabeza.

– Jin Ling – girándose un poco para enfocar la figura del omega – tu… ¿Aun sigues enojado con…?

– …

– ¿No has intentado hablar con madre y arreglar las cosas? – finalmente pregunto, sabiendo de ante mano que estaba metiéndose en un tema que no le concernía.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus manos, tratando de contener el evidente enojo que estaba naciendo en su pecho por la mención de aquel omega.

– No vuelvas a mencionarlo – dijo entre dientes.

– Jin Ling… Han pasado casi tres meses desde que llegaste a Gusu y sigues ignorándole.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas – dijo sin regresar a verle.

Sizhui comenzó a percibir en el aroma del omega, la evidente molestia que le estaba causando, así como la frustración que el simple hecho de nombrar a Wei Wuxian generaba en el mismo.

Respiro profundamente y trato de hablar con calma para no seguir alterando a Jin Ling.

– Es cierto, no es su asunto mío pero, no me gusta verle sufrir de esa manera, cada desplante que le haces lo lastima y mucho.

El aroma del omega cambio rápidamente, sus feromonas se sentían pesadas y picosas por el enojo que evidentemente estaba alcanzando niveles no muy agradables. Algo que quedó demostrado cuando Jin Ling lo regreso a ver, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

– ¡Con que derecho me dices eso! – Exclamo alzando la voz – ¿que lo lastimo por ignorarle? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué debo pensar en su dolor cuando lo que hizo me destrozo la vida que conocía? ¿Acaso olvidaste que él me abandono? ¿Que por su culpa fui humillado por todo el clan Jin? ¿En serio crees que puedo ir y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

– Yo no dije eso y comprendo tu enojo Jin Ling – tratando de calmar al omega – pero, madre tuvo sus razones y si tan solo le dieras la oportunidad de explicarte…

– No trates de convencerme – le respondió acercándose al alfa – escúchame bien, nunca escuchare a ese omega… Ni en esta vida ni en las que siguen.. Ninguna explicación es suficiente para cambiar el hecho de que me abandono.

– Jin Ling…

– Déjame solo – girándose para darle la espalda – buscare más tarde a Zewu–Jun.

Sizhui soltó un largo suspiro al ver terquedad del omega y asintió con un breve movimiento de su cabeza.

– Quizás solo deberías intentarlo, puede que comprendas muchas cosas que actualmente desconoces.

El joven alfa hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, abrió la puerta corrediza y abandono la habitación un segundo después.

Una vez estuvo nuevamente solo, Jin Ling se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando calmar todos aquellos malos sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia aquel omega pero, cada que recordaba lo sucedido meses atrás, la furia que estaba oculta en su corazón, volvía a brotar sin poder evitarlo… Un sentimiento que solo le había dejado miseria y soledad.

* * *

"_¿Mejorar las cosas? ¿Escucharle?"_ pensó con melancolía _"entre él y yo… Las cosas han quedado muy claras"_

Dejando que su mente rememorara ciertos hechos que lo habían marcado desde que había llegado a Gusu.

_Cuando arribaron a Gusu Lan, el joven omega pensó que de forma inmediata le sería dada una habitación, lugar donde se escondería durante todo lo que quedaba del día ya que, no tenía animo alguno de ver a nadie mucho menos de toparse nuevamente con Wei Wuxian mas, no contaba con que Zewu–Jun le pediría esperaran al segundo jade y quienes venían con él en la entrada de la montaña._

_No tuvo más remedio que tragarse su enojo y acompañar al líder del clan Lan, no podía permitirse hacerle un desaire menos cuando dicho alfa había sido demasiado amable con él, aun con todo lo que habían descubierto recientemente._

_Para su buena suerte, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que una hora más tarde, el segundo jade arribo a la entrada de la montaña, siendo seguido por su omega, uno con el cual no tenía ganas de hablar._

– _Hermano – dijo el segundo jade, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al llegar a lado del mismo._

– _Zewu–Jun – imito Wei Wuxian._

– _Wangji, Joven Wei – los saludo al verlos con una sonrisa – espero el viaje de regreso no tuviera contratiempos._

– _No los hubo – respondió Wuxian – la mayor parte del tiempo estuve dormido._

_Lan Xichen sonrió suavemente al escucharlo, ya que significaba que todo había salido bien durante su retorno._

– _Entonces deberíamos entrar, estoy seguro que el joven Wei debe estar algo hambriento._

– _¡En eso tiene razón! – Exclamo el omega – ahora que como por dos, mi hambre ha crecido._

– _Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa – acabas de comer algo._

– _Eso solo fue un antojo._

_Xichen solo rio por lo infantil que se estaba comportando su cuñado pero, lo atribuyo a su actual estado._

– _¿Entramos? – dijo a modo de pregunta pero sin esperar respuesta como tal y se giró para comenzar a subir la escalera._

_La pareja solo se regresó a ver antes de seguir a Lan Xichen pero, cuando el omega del segundo jade levanto la vista y se encontró con la figura de Jin Ling, se detuvo de golpe._

_Por un instante, pensó en quedarse ahí hasta que tanto él como su cuñado se hubiesen perdido de su vista pero, el deseo de poder hablar con él, decirle lo que realmente paso y lo que creía sobre la actual situación pudo más dentro de él que, sin darle tiempo a su alfa de detenerlo, comenzó a subir los escalones con algo de prisa._

_Algo que preocupo al segundo jade ya que en su estado, caer por los escalones tendría consecuencias muy graves en la salud del cachorro que crecía en su vientre por lo que, se apresuró a seguirlo cuesta arriba._

_Por su parte, Jin Ling al notar como el otro omega se dirigía hacia donde estaba, decidió darse la vuelta para irse pero, la insistente forma en como este lo llamaba termino irritándolo._

– _¡Deja de decir mi nombre! – exclamo con molestia, girándose para encarar al otro omega, quien se detuvo a pocos pasos de alcanzarlo._

– _Lo siento… Yo solo… – respirando profundamente para tratar de recuperar el aliento._

– _Wei Ying – lo llamo su alfa, pasando su mano por la cintura de su pareja, preocupado por la falta de aliento de este._

– _Estoy bien – le susurro, regresando a verle – olvide que el embarazo me tiene algo cansado y, perdí el aliento con solo subir esos pocos escalones …– girando su cabeza nuevamente para encarar al joven omega – yo… Jin Ling… Entiendo tu enojo pero… si me dejas explicarte…_

– _¿Explicarme? – le pregunto con ironía – ¿explicarme por qué me abandonaste?, ¿El por qué decidiste quedarte callado hasta que todo exploto?, ¿el cómo pretendes engañarme otra vez para que te perdone?_

– _Yo no te… Así no son las cosas – trato de explicarse, intentando que el omega más joven comprendiera – lo que sucedió… La razón de mi decisión no fue tomada para lastimarte… _

– _Claro – respondió con algo de burla – como todas las decisiones que has hecho en tu vida, ¿no?_

_Wei Ying respiro profundamente para no dejarse llevar por el mal humor del otro omega._

– _Reconozco que he cometido errores pero, lo que hice hace dieciocho años no fue con la intención de lastimar a nadie además, lo que dijo esa mujer… No estamos seguros de que tu…_

– _¡Ya cállate! – Exclamo Jin Ling – ¡no quiero tus excusas! ¡Siempre buscas la manera de excusar tus errores y estoy harto! ¡No quiero verte ni escucharte, nunca voy a perdonarte que me abandonaras! ¡¿Es tan difícil que eso se te meta en la cabeza?!_

_El nigromante abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de la misma, ya que se veía incapaz de contestarle al omega más joven, sobre todo porque sabía que si continuaban, las cosas terminarían pero._

– _Jin Ling – la voz de Xichen se escuchó tras el mismo, haciendo que todos regresaran a verlo._

– _Zewu–Jun – susurro Jin Ling, sonrojándose por la vergüenza que sentía, ya que había olvidado que el líder del clan Lan seguía con ellos y, quien seguramente había regresado sobre sus pasos al escucharlos discutir._

– _Te recuerdo que una de las reglas de nuestro clan Prohíbe los gritos y el ruido excesivo – hablo con calma sin apartar la vista del omega._

– _Lo… Lo siento._

– _Sé que seguir nuestras reglas al pie de la letra puede volverse un tanto complicado ya que en el clan Jin no son tan exigentes con sus discípulos y es por ello, que te apoyare en lo que esté a mi alcance para que puedas sobrellevar mejor las costumbres y reglas de nuestro hogar._

– …

– _Pero así como estoy dispuesto a apoyarte, también debo recordarte que en nuestro clan, respetamos a nuestros mayores así como a los maestros que forman parte del mismo – bajando los pocos escalones que faltaban para colocarse a lado de Jin Ling – y el joven Wei es uno de ellos así como integrante de la familia principal – recalcando esto último – sé que tienen asuntos que resolver y es posible que se dejen llevar por la naturaleza de su temperamento pero, no por ello dejare pasar una falta como esa. Si reincides en faltar al respeto a alguien del modo en como lo hiciste, me temo que tendré que imponerte un castigo, ¿he sido claro?_

_Jin Ling no respondió pero su aroma evidenciaba el enojo provocado por la llamada de atención del alfa._

– _En vista que todo ha quedado claro, creo que lo mejor es que descanses en tus aposentos – dijo Xichen al no recibir respuesta de parte del omega – más tarde un discípulo te llevara la comida._

_No obtuvo nuevamente respuesta._

_Lan Xichen suspiro suavemente y con un ademan, llamo a uno de los discípulos que los habían recibido una hora antes._

– _Acompañen al joven Jin Ling a sus aposentos._

– _Como ordene Zewu– jun – respondió el discípulo._

_Jin Ling al ver la oportunidad de irse simplemente hizo una reverencia y siguió al discípulo sin emitir palabra alguna._

– _Al parecer las cosas con el joven Jin Ling no serán fáciles en los próximos días._

_Wuxian suspiro y respondió._

– _No, tiene razón en lo que dijo, muchos de nuestros problemas son a causa de mis decisiones._

– _Las cuales tomaste pensando que eran lo mejor._

– _Y no lo fueron – dijo, sintiendo como su esposo lo abrazaba con suavidad, transmitiéndole su apoyo con ese simple acto._

– _Por ahora solo podemos tener paciencia con él y esperar a que estos días los utilice para reflexionar, quizás con ello logre calmarse._

_Wei Ying asintió con algo de pesar mientras se apoyaba en su esposo._

_Mientras tanto, ninguno de los tres se percato, como Jin Ling había escuchado la conversación antes de dirigirse a los aposentos que le fueron asignados._

* * *

Recordaba aquel día de muy mala manera, no solo había sido reprendido por Zewu–Jun a menos de una hora de llegar a Gusu sino, que debía aprender a lidiar con eso, ya que la mayoría de las veces se reprimió para no gritarle pero, el solo verle, aunque sea de lejos, le recordaba lo sucedido, un sentimiento que lo obligaba a darse la vuelta e ignorar al omega, todo con tal de no montar una escena como el día que llego.

Para su buena suerte eso solo sucedía en escasas ocasiones y no todo había sido malo durante su estancia en Gusu. Su recibimiento al clan, cuando Lan Xichen lo presento fue… Cordial. Aunque lo más difícil no fue presentarse como el hijo de aquel omega ante todos los discípulos o el actual consejo sino, fue visitar a Lan Qiren junto con el líder de su clan.

Recuerdo que seguía plasmado firmemente en su cabeza.

* * *

_La fría e intimidante mirada del viejo maestro de Gusu, se posó sobre la figura de Jin Ling, quien trago con algo de fuerza por la misma y desviando la mirada al no poder seguir sosteniéndola por más tiempo._

_El ambiente era algo tenso y las feromonas de ambos alfas no ayudaban, por un lado estaba Lan Qiren cuyo aroma indicaba su desconfianza, por el otro estaba el aroma de Zewu–Jun, el cual intentaba apaciguar el aroma contrario… Logrando que el ambiente resultara demasiado pesado para un omega como Jin Ling._

– _¿Confirmaron la información que esa mujer les dio? – pregunto Lan Qiren._

– _El pergamino que mostro como prueba fue escrito por la difunta Tang Kumiko y el consejo como el propio Jin Ling, confirmaron que era su letra así como la firma del mismo era autentica por lo que… Puede darse por sentada la confirmación._

_El viejo maestro jugo con su barba mientras analizaba las palabras de su sobrino. Sobre todo en el pequeño titubeo que este tuvo casi al final de la oración. Lo cual por alguna razón le indicaba que no estaba completamente seguro de dicha situacion._

_Qiren busco la mirada de su sobrino mayor, quien le indico sin palabras que no era el momento de hablar de algo más mientras Jin Ling estuviera con ellos._

_El viejo alfa soltó un suave suspiro y regreso a ver al omega._

– _Jin Rulan – haciendo que este se sobresaltara por el llamado – en vista de lo descubierto, ¿entiendes la responsabilidad que tendrás como discípulo del clan Lan?_

– _Lo entiendo – respondió Jin Ling – pero me temo que debo aclararle que mi estancia en Gusu Lan no es permanente por lo que, aun cuando estudie aquí para conocer todas las costumbres y reglas que los rigen, sigo siendo discípulo del clan Jin y… _

– _Entonces… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de tu llegada a Gusu Lan sino es formar parte del clan?_

– _Yo…_

– _Tío – intervino Xichen al ver la problemática en la que estaba el joven omega – la estancia del joven Jin Ling en nuestro clan, es con el único fin de que pueda reconciliarse con los actuales problemas que le inquietan… Ha pasado por mucho._

– _Xichen… Este chico es el hijo de Wangji._

"_Hijastro… Más bien" pensó Jin Ling al escuchar al viejo alfa referirse a él de ese modo._

– _Por extensión pertenece a nuestro clan – regresando a ver al omega, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, sobre todo por la difícil situación en la que este último se encontraba._

– _Lo sé pero, la situación actual amerita un tiempo de paz y reconciliación personal quizás, más adelante cuando todo mejore y Jin Ling se acostumbre a nuestro entorno, pueda decidir en qué clan quedarse… Después de todo es su vida de la que estamos hablando._

_El viejo maestro suspiro._

– _Muy bien, en ese caso, deberá a comenzar la formación que todo integrante de la familia principal debe tener así mismo, creo conveniente que le confeccionen túnicas apropiadas así será más fácil que se acostumbre y decida más adelante._

– _Eso sería lo más apropiado – apoyo Xichen._

– _Disculpen – hablo Jin Ling algo inquieto por las palabras dichas, sobre todo porque al parecer no lo estaban tomando en cuenta – pero quiero conservar mis túnicas, no tengo problema en aprender sobre cualquier tema en particular pero… eso ultimo… Yo…_

_El primer jade noto la aflicción del omega y sonrió suavemente._

– _Comprendo tu inquietud, sé que es difícil dejar a un lado las túnicas representativas del clan que te crio pero, creo que mi tío tiene razón, para ir acostumbrándote no solo debes aprender todas nuestras reglas y costumbres, también debes ir familiarizándote con la túnica así como los colores que portamos._

_Jin Ling se mantuvo en silencio, meditando las palabras del líder del clan Lan, asintiendo un asegundo después al darse cuenta que no tendría más opciones._

– _En ese caso, pediré que el sastre venga tan pronto sea posible para que tome tus medidas y haga túnicas adecuadas._

_Tras decir eso, la conversación cambio nuevamente, donde el tema principal fueron las clases, horarios y otros aspectos que tendría que manejar así mismo, tomaron la decisión de que, aun cuando Lan Qiren estaba en reclusión, al ser el maestro más antiguo y con más conocimiento dentro del clan Lan, Jin Ling lo vería una vez a la semana, solo para comprobar sus progresos._

_Mientras Jin Ling, solo deseaba salir de ese lugar._

* * *

Recordar ese día le provocaba escalofríos, la reputación de Lan Qiren como un alfa imponente y un maestro estricto era conocida por todo el mundo de la cultivación pero, cuando llego finalmente el día que iniciaría su formación, impartida especialmente por él –algo que le causo curiosidad por que todos sabían que estaba en reclusión, aunque supuso que por ser el hijastro de su sobrino, habían hecho una excepción– lo que encontró fue un maestro muy claro y preciso, que lo corregía claramente cuando se equivocaba y lo elogiaba cuando lo hacía bien.

Por lo que no entendía por qué decían que era un maestro muy inflexible o, quizás, la reclusión impuesta por Xichen –un tema que solo descubrió cuando un día le pregunto a Sizhui y este le contesto con dificultad– había cambiado algo en él, pasando a ser un maestro un poco más flexible, algo que agradecía en sobre manera.

Eran esos momentos y otros tantos que habían sido remotamente agradables pero, definitivamente no eran motivo suficiente como para que su enojo hacia aquel omega disminuyeran, algo que había quedado claro en su última discusión.

* * *

_Los ojos de Wei Wuxian se ampliaron cuando lo vio entrar al Jinshi con la caja de la comida._

_Llevarle la comida no era una de las cosas que deseara hacer, ya que verlo hacia que el rencor que le guardaba regresara por ello, cuando el encargado de las cocinas le pidió de favor llevarle sus alimentos –por que por alguna extraña razón ni un discípulo estaba disponible en ese momento– decidió que solo entraría, no le hablaría, dejaría el encargo y saldría tan rápido como llegara al lugar._

_Pero olvidaba que Wei Wuxian era bastante rápido y, antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un pie fuera del Jinshi, el omega ya lo tenía agarrado fuertemente del brazo, pidiéndole hablar._

– _Jin Ling – lo llamo Wuxian – por favor, necesitamos hablar._

– _Ya lo hicimos y todo quedó claro – respondió Jin Ling tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor._

– _Sabes que no es así – replico Wei Ying – hay cosas que no sabes, por eso quiero explicarte… Que yo no creo…_

– _Decirme ¿qué?, todo está claro, me abandonaste porque no me querías, me dejaste a mi suerte como si fuera un simple objeto… Te deshiciste de mí porque era una piedra en tu zapato… Es simple de entender – jalando su brazo y zafándose del agarre._

– _¡Eso no fue lo que sucedió! – Exclamo Wuxian – Yo… Yo no hice eso por esos motivos… Yo…_

– _¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti? ¡¿Que no lo entiendes?! – Apretando con fuerza sus manos – ¡Nada que provenga de ti me interesa!_

_Metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica y jalando el dije que pendía de su cuello._

– _Esto es tuyo… Por lo cual no lo quiero…_

_Wei Ying observo el dije que el omega más joven le extendía y trago con fuerza por la presión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho._

– _Te lo regale, no tienes por qué devolverlo._

– _¡Pero yo no lo quiero! – dijo con la mano extendida pero al ver que el omega mayor no lo tomaría, lo apretó con fuerza antes de lanzarlo al suelo._

– …

_Wei Ying no emitió palabra alguna ante la acción hecha por el omega más joven, simplemente bajo la mirada con un dejo de tristeza en la misma., reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos._

"_No llores" pensó, culpando a su estado por la necesidad de hacerlo._

_Jin Ling por su parte solo lo contemplo unos instantes, pensando solo por un segundo que quizás se había pasado de la raya al hacer aquello pero, era la única forma en hacerle entender que no quería verlo ni hablar con él._

_Estaba por hablar y decirle que ya no le buscara cuando, un fuerte aroma a sándalo inundo sus fosas nasales, la presión era tal que le cortaba la respiración, los ojos comenzaban a picarle y su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo como quería._

_Con dificultad dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de donde emanaba aquel aroma y amplio sus ojos al encontrarse con el dueño del mismo._

– _Hanguang–Jun – susurro._

_El segundo jade estaba parado en la entrada del Jinshi, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y su mirada estaba fija en la figura de Jin Ling. Quien finalmente se dio cuenta que el segundo maestro de Gusu había escuchado todo y por ello, la presión a la que su fuerte aroma a sándalo lo estaba sometiendo._

– _Lan Zhan – lo llamo su omega, quien se apresuró a llegar junto a él y tratar de calmar la ira del alfa – está bien, en serio… No te enojes con Jin Ling…_

– …

– _Por favor – le susurro._

_Lan Wangji contemplo a su omega unos instantes antes de soltar un largo suspiro y retraer su aroma, consintiendo de esa forma la petición de su esposo aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la misma._

_Jin Ling comenzó a respirar profundamente cuando sintió que la presión en el lugar poco a poco desaparecía, sintiéndose mejor cuando su cuerpo se relajó y estuvo libre del fuerte aroma del alfa._

"_Es mejor que me vaya" pensó para sus adentros, ya que no quería volver a hacer enojar al segundo jade y verse preso por aquella imponente presión._

_El omega estaba por dar un paso con la firme intención de irse cuando, la voz grave del segundo jade lo detuvo, haciendo que un escalofrío atravesara su columna._

– _Jin Rulan._

– …

– _Faltarle el respeto a alguien está prohibido – indico Lan Wangji – copiaras cien veces las reglas del clan Lan hasta que las recuerdes correctamente._

– _Sí, Hanguang–Jun – le respondió Jin Ling evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con los del alfa._

– _Espero que no vuelvas a reincidir – le dijo sin un ápice de emoción en su voz – la próxima vez no seré indulgente con ese tipo de comportamiento._

"_Mejor dicho, no serás indulgente conmigo si vuelvo a gritarle" pensó Jin Ling, asintiendo un segundo después ante la clara advertencia del alfa ya que, aun cuando el segundo jade impuso el castigo por romper una regla, podía leer entre líneas y, todo ello había sido a causa de lo que le hizo a su omega._

– _Puedes retirarte – dijo Lan Wangji._

_Jin Ling hizo una reverencia y salió del Jinshi sin emitir palabra alguna, solo pudo regresar a ver de reojo cuando estaba unos metros lejos del lugar, observando como el segundo jade se agachaba para tomar el dije que había tirado y se lo entregaba a su omega, quien un segundo después se apoyó sobre su pecho, mientras él lo rodeaba con sus brazos._

* * *

Jin Ling recuerda ese día con mucha frustración ya que no solo había terminado copiando las reglas sino, que se veía impedido de decirle algo al omega del segundo jade, aunque sabía que quizás algunas veces se pasó de la raya con sus palabras pero, ¿no tenía derecho alguno? ¿Solo debía aceptar lo que le hizo nada más nacer?

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Es por ello que lo ignoraba constantemente, prefería que le reclamaran por no hablarle a que le riñeran y le castigaran por su culpa. Solo debía soportar el tiempo que viviese en Gusu, una vez regresara Lanling todo terminaría, continuaría con su vida y nunca volvería a ver a Wei Wuxian si de él dependía.

– Lo mejor es no hacer esperar a Zewu–Jun.

Verifico una última vez que su apariencia estuviese presentable y salió del lugar, con dirección al despacho del líder del clan Lan.

* * *

– Zewu–Jun – saludo haciendo una reverencia.

– Jin Ling – asintiendo al saludo desde su lugar tras el escritorio – toma asiento por favor.

El omega agradeció y camino hacia el lugar frente al líder del clan Lan, sentándose un segundo después.

– Sizhui me informo que desea verme, ¿ocurrió algo?

– No, nada ha ocurrido, solo deseaba hablar contigo respecto a tu desempeño en estos últimos meses.

– Oh…

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado correctamente a la vida en Gusu Lan?

– Bueno…

– …

Con calma Jin Ling comenzó a hablar sobre su sentir respecto a la forma de vida en Gusu Lan, el como los demás discípulos y maestro lo habían tratado de forma cortes, las tareas que le han impuesto a la largo de esos dos meses y que, ha intentado no meterse en problemas – algo difícil considerando su situación con Wei Wuxian–.

Lan Xichen lo escuchaba atentamente sin borrar la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, analizando cada palabra que el omega le dedicaba y notando como la última oración era dicha con algo de duda, dándole a entender que hablaba de su cuñado y la situación que actualmente Vivian.

Siendo esto último de lo que realmente deseaba hablar con él.

– Supe que Wangji te pidió copiar las reglas nuevamente, ¿discutiste nuevamente con el joven Wei?

Jin Ling se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta ya que muy pocos se habían enterado de su ultimo altercado por lo que, asumió que el segundo jade le había informado de lo sucedido.

Intentando calmar su molestia respecto a la divulgación de dicho hecho, respondió.

– Con todo respeto Zewu–Jun, eso es algo en lo que no deberían interferir, después de todo, lo sucedido solo les concierne a Wei Wuxian y a mí.

– Estoy consciente de ello pero, han pasado casi tres meses desde que llegaste a Gusu, donde has conocido la mayoría de las reglas y me alegra que las lleves a cabo con diligencia pero, en muchas ocasiones has olvidado respetar las más importantes.

Jin Ling enarco una ceja, ya que no recordaba haber roto reglas que fueran de gran peso dentro del clan Lan y, si lo decía por Wei Wuxian, siempre trataba de no acercarse ni estar en el mismo lugar donde aquel omega estuviera, justamente para evitar alguna discusión cuyo resultado fuera con el castigado.

El primer jade al notar la confusión en el omega, decidió que debía aclarar sus palabras.

– No guardar rencor.

– …

– Respetar a nuestros mayores – comenzó a recitar dichas reglas – no juzgar sin tener pruebas y, la más importante de todas.

– …

– Respetar a nuestros padres.

Esta última regla hizo que algo dentro de Jin Ling se removiera ya que, de alguna forma sentía que Lan Xichen le estaba reclamando de forma sutil, el cómo trataba a Wei Wuxian desde que todo ocurrió.

Al ver que Jin Ling no respondía, Xichen suspiro y trato nuevamente de hablar con él.

– Entiendo tu sentir, la impotencia y el dolor son sentimientos que nos carcomen, impidiendo que podamos avanzar pero… Sé que sigues enojado por todo lo sucedido y que crees que nunca podrás continuar pero, sin escuchar toda la historia que hay detrás solo estarás juzgando y emitiendo tu juicio con la poca información que los demás te han dado – dijo sin apartar la vista del omega –Wei Wuxian no es perfecto, ha cometido pecados que el mismo cielo ya le perdono, ¿no crees que merece una oportunidad para enmendarlos en esta nueva vida que le fue concedida?

Jin Ling no responde de inmediato ya que las palabras del alfa calaron un poco en su interior, haciendo que se preguntara si podría perdonarlo, si no estaba cometiendo un error al juzgar de la forma en como lo hacía.

Cuando finalmente encontró las palabras para responderle, la llegada de un discípulo interrumpió su conversación.

– Me disculpo por la interrupción – dijo el discípulo recién llegado.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Xichen.

– El líder del clan Jiang acaba de llegar y solicita verle.

– ¿Mi tío? – pregunto Jin Ling, un tanto confundido ya que no tenía conocimiento que Jiang Cheng arribaría a Gusu.

– Jiang Cheng envió una misiva el día de ayer, anunciando su llegada por ello no pude informarte de ello.

– Oh, entiendo.

– Hazlo pasar – ordeno Xichen.

El discípulo asintió y salido de la habitación.

Unos minutos después el mismo discípulo regreso al lugar, escoltando al líder del clan Jiang quien, se sorprendió al ver a su sobrino en el despacho del alfa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido – ¿rompiste alguna regla y ahora estas recibiendo tu castigo?

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamo Jin Ling – ¡Yo no he roto ninguna regla! – Desviándole la mirada y cruzando sede brazos – al menos ninguna importante – dijo esto último en un susurro inaudible.

Jiang Cheng enarco una ceja completamente confundido por la situación, regresando a ver a Xichen, buscando una explicación.

– Estábamos teniendo una breve conversación antes de que vaya a sus clases diarias – respondió Xichen.

– Ya veo – sentándose a lado de Xichen – ¿Y puedo saber de qué trataba dicha conversación? – Pregunto sin rodeos – espero que se haya comportado desde mi última visita.

Jin Ling infla sus mejillas en un evidente puchero por la falta de confianza de su tío mientras que, por su parte Lan Xichen soltaba una suave risa.

– Jin Ling es un joven muy dedicado – aseguro – aunque las pocas ocasiones en las que se le ha llamado la atención es por levantarle la voz a… – regresando a ver de reojo a Jiang Cheng.

– Dilo – insistió Jiang Cheng – levantarle la voz a Wei Wuxian.

El primer jade guarda silencio lo cual confirma lo dicho por el líder del clan Jiang.

– Jin Ling no tiene por qué fingir – dijo con evidente molestia – mucho menos tolerar a ese omega si no es lo que desea. Tampoco tiene que convivir con él si se siente incómodo ante su presencia.

– Lo sé – respondió Xichen – comprendo eso pero, actualmente Jin Ling vive en Gusu Lan – aclaro con cuidado de no irritar más a su pareja – hay reglas que debe seguir y, aunque su relación con el joven Wei sea tensa e incómoda, ante los ojos del clan y todos los discípulos, sigue siendo un maestro – observando como la irritación comenzaba a ser palpable en el rostro del omega – a quien debe respetar por la posición que tiene, sobre todo por su actual estado.

El líder del clan Jiang no emitió respuesta pero su aroma – el cual comenzó a percibirse más y más conforme pasaban los minutos – demostraba cuan enojado estaba gracias al tema que estaban tratando.

– A–Ling – hablo Jiang Cheng – déjanos solos, tengo que hablar con el líder del clan Lan – indico, cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación.

– ¿Ha?, ¿quieres que me vaya? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño – aún no he terminado de hablar con Zewu–Jun.

– Lo que tengo que tratar es más importante que tu comportamiento diario – dedicándole una mirada llena de frialdad que hizo que el omega más joven se estremeciera por la intensidad de la misma.

– Pero…

– Jin Ling – intervino Xichen – más tarde retomaremos nuestra conversación por el momento, lo mejor es que retomes tus clases.

El joven omega solo soltó un largo suspiro y asintió a las palabras del líder del clan Lan. Se levantó de su lugar, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y salido del despacho.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Jiang Cheng retomo la palabra.

– ¿Leíste la nota que adjunte?

– Lo hice – aseguro Xichen – ¿aún no encuentran la causa de los disturbios?

– No y eso me preocupa, ya que ni bien han pasado dos meses desde que Jin Ling dejo de ser el líder del clan Jin y ya se encuentran en problemas – aseguro sin ánimos – lo que me hace dudar si ese chico… Li Wang, es realmente apto como aseguraban – indico con evidente molestia.

Aunque aquello era un caso que solo los líderes conocían –para no alarmar a nadie – desde que Jin Ling había dejado Lanling tras perder el liderazgo, una serie de ataques comenzaron a suceder en las tierras del clan Jin. Muchos cultivadores eran atacados durante las cacerías nocturnas sin encontrar al responsable, muchos trataron de atribuírselo a los espíritus resentidos, criaturas ancestrales despertadas por error, etc…

Pero hasta el momento no habían podido dar explicación a los mismo por ello, Li Wang había pedido ayuda al clan Jiang pero, al no poder aportar ninguna pista, Jiang Cheng había enviado una misiva a Xichen, esperando que el pudiera arrojar un poco de luz a tales acontecimientos.

– La capacidad de un líder no solo se mide en la resolución de problemas también, en las conexiones con los demás clanes, el apoyo de sus discípulos – menciono Xichen.

– ¿Estas justificando su ineptitud?

– No justifico nada, simplemente hago hincapié que el joven Li aún es muy nuevo en dirigir todo un clan, él nunca fue entrenado para ello.

– Tampoco Jin Ling – refuto el omega.

– Pero Jin Ling tuvo cinco años para aprender, Li Wang solo ha estado en esa posición dos meses… ¿Que tanta experiencia puede adquirirse en ese tiempo? – le pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz – incluso nosotros tuvimos problemas para adaptarnos al liderazgo una vez culmino la guerra.

– …

– Creo que está haciendo todo lo que puede, incluso pidió ayuda cuando la creyó necesaria. Un líder sabe cuándo pedir ayuda y él lo hizo… ¿No lo crees?

Jiang Cheng desvió la mirada y chasqueo la lengua.

– Supongo, aun así sigue sin gustarme.

– Lo sé – dijo sonriendo suavemente.

– De cualquier modo, ¿crees que sea un espíritu o criatura mística la razón de los ataques?

– Es difícil saberlo, por lo que entendí, solo ocurre durante las cacerías nocturnas, ¿se han reportado ataques en los poblados?

– Ninguno hasta donde sé.

– Eso es incluso extraño… ¿Qué hay de Li Wang? ¿Menciono algo al respecto? ¿Alguna teoría que este manejando?

– La misma que todos, lo último que supe es que está investigando en los archivos antiguos del clan Jin más allá de eso… No tenemos nada.

– Supongo que será un tema a tratar en la próxima conferencia.

– Posiblemente, pero si algo se, es que se debe resolver – aclaro Jiang Cheng – si esto continua es posible que se extienda a las tierras de los demás clanes y eso, si sería un serio problema para nosotros.

El primer jade solo asintió a las palabras de su pareja.

Ambos continuaron su conversación sin percatarse que Jin Ling se había quedado fuera del despacho, con la firme intención de escucharlos aunque eso significara romper las reglas del clan Lan.

"_¿Ataques?"_ pensó Jin Ling con detenimiento _"¿Por qué Li no menciono nada en la última carta que me envió?"_ cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño_ "Definitivamente la próxima vez que venga a Gusu Lan, le sacare toda la verdad respecto a ese tema_"

Tras ese último pensamiento salido de su escondite y, cerciorándose que nadie estaba cerca, retomo su camino hacia el salón donde los maestros lo esperaban.

* * *

Cientos y cientos de documentos se encontraban apilados sobre el escritorio mientras leía con detenimiento el que tenía entre sus manos, tratando de encontrar una forma de dar explicación a los ataques que estaban teniendo durante las cacerías desde hace casi dos meses.

Al inicio pensaba que solo era coincidencia, que se trataban de casos aislados pero, cuando los días pasaban y los ataques continuaron, fue en ese momento que decidió realizar una investigación que hasta el momento no había rendido frutos.

– No hay nada en el registro de cacerías pasadas – susurro Li mientras pasaba la página – espíritu, criatura, bandidos… ¿Que puede estar causándolos?

La misma pregunta se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, aun cuando había pedido ayuda al clan Jiang por ser uno de los más cercanos –gracias a Jin Ling – la respuesta seguía escapándosele y, si a eso le sumaba los asuntos pendientes como el secuestro de Jin Ling durante la prueba, el estrés acumulado le estaba pasando factura al no dejarle dormir adecuadamente, teniendo ligeras bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos –ocultadas hábilmente con maquillaje, habilidad que aprendió con su madre al ser su conejillo de indias cuando niño–.

Necesitaba una solución y entre más pronto pudiese encontrarla, más rápido podría solucionar todo lo demás.

Dos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención, dando permiso a quien estuviera fuera para entrar, siendo un joven discípulo quien ingreso al lugar e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

– Líder del clan.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Reportando lo acontecido en la investigación que nos fue comandada.

– Adelante.

– Se investigó minuciosamente la última área donde se realizó la cacería nocturna más reciente pero, me temo que al igual que en las otras ocasiones, no hay nada en el lugar. No se encontró rastro de espíritu o criatura que haya sido la causante de los ataques.

– ¿No hay nada?

– Todo está completamente limpio.

Li Wang deja el libro y analiza lo informado, sintiéndose un tanto impotente al no obtener nuevamente ninguna pista al respecto de los ataques.

– De acuerdo, puedes retirarte.

– Como ordene – haciendo una reverencia y dando media vuelta para irse.

Justo en el momento en el cual el discípulo abandonaba el despacho, Dong Hua y Heng Yu ingresaron al mismo, notando el semblante serio y algo desanimado de su amigo.

– Hey… ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Heng Yu acercándose junto a Dong Hua.

– No – respondió Li – aun no encuentro nada, respecto a los ataques.

La pareja observó a su amigo quien mostraba una postura recta pero tensa, tratando de mostrarse como alguien fuerte y determinado, siguiendo toda regla de etiqueta como el líder que actualmente era.

– Li… Ya no hay nadie así que... Ya puedes dejar de fingir – aseguro Heng Yu con una sonrisa.

Li Wang lo regreso a ver y lo contemplo unos segundos, antes de apoyar todo su peso sobre el escritorio y soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

– Sinceramente, estoy sorprendido con tu conducta – indico Dong Hua – estos casi tres meses han sido el mayor tiempo en el que Li ha pasado sin romper reglas – riendo ligeramente.

– Sí, meses en donde se ha mostrado como el perfecto caballero y ejemplo a seguir por los demás – apoyo Heng Yu comenzando a reír.

– No se burlen – dijo Li, levantando su cabeza para enfocarlos – no saben lo difícil que ha sido para mí tener que comportarme así frente a todo el mundo, tener a todo un clan sobre mis hombros no ha sido sencillo.

– ¿Quién te manda a ser el líder del clan Jin? – pregunto Heng Yu – sino mal recuerdo, solo venias a conocer a tu familia paterna pero terminaste siendo el líder aun cuando siempre juraste que nunca aceptarías un cargo tan pesado… Ya que no era para ti.

Dong Hua suelta una breve risa por el comentario.

– ¿En que estaba pensando cuando les pide vinieran y me ayudaran? – pregunto Li en un susurro, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían por la vergüenza.

Dong Hua compadeciéndose de su amigo se aclaró la garganta y tomo la palabra.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto cambiando el tema de conversación.

Li le dedica una mirada que demostraba que no comprendía su pregunta.

–Me refiero a los ataques durante las cacerías, el secuestro de Jin Ling… La promesa que le hiciste – explico.

El joven alfa soltó un largo suspiro y cerro el libro, levantándose para acercarse a ambos betas.

– He estado buscando alguna respuesta a los recientes ataques y al secuestro de Jin Ling pero hasta ahora no he conseguido nada, respecto a lo del liderazgo creo que ya tengo una solución pero… No diré nada hasta que este seguro de que es viable – aseguro sin ánimos – pero olvidando eso, ¿cómo va todo en el orfanato? ¿Alguna novedad?

– Todo está en orden – respondió Heng Yu – aun cuando Jin Rulan ya no está para hacerse cargo, las personas encargadas siguen al pie de la letra las ordenes que les dejo.

– Mmm… Los niños están siendo bien cuidados aunque, extrañan mucho al joven Rulan – agrego Dong Hua.

– Jin Rulan es muy amado por esos niños – finalizo Heng Yu.

– ¿Quién no amaría a Jin Ling? – pregunto Li, sonrojándose furiosamente al percatarse que lo había hecho en voz alta.

La pareja de betas se regresaron a ver y rieron entre ellos, haciendo que la vergüenza del joven alfa aumentara.

Dong Hua se aclaró la garganta, compadeciéndose una vez más de su compañero y hablo.

– ¿Enviaras un mensaje a Gusu Lan? – Le pregunto – mencionaste que quizás Lan Xichen podría ayudarte con la situación actual.

– Lo he estado pensando – respondió sin regresar a verlo – el clan Lan es conocido por archivas grandes sucesos dentro de las paredes de su biblioteca, quizás haya algo ahí que pueda ayudarnos así que, quizás la próxima vez que visite Gusu Lan hable con su líder respecto a ese tema.

Heng Yu soltó una suave risa ante el comentario, haciendo que el alfa enarcara una ceja.

– ¿Qué?

– Cómo que esas visitas se han hecho muy habituales ¿no? – Pregunto Heng Yu regresando a ver de reojo a su pareja – ¿Por qué será?

– Eso… Han sido visitas por temas de gran importancia – replico Li con el rostro completamente rojo.

– Claro y seguro no tienen nada que ver con Jin Rulan – sonriendo de medio lado.

– Jin Ling es parte del clan Jin y… Debo asegurarme que su estancia en Gusu Lan este siendo lo más apropiada posible – dijo tartamudeando un poco al contestar.

Ambos betas se le quedaron viendo, una mirada que Li supo de inmediato que decía _"ni tú te crees eso"_

– Claro… Y eso incluye llevarle regalos…– menciono Heng Yu.

– De cortejo ¿quizás? – apoyo Dong Hua.

– ¡No son de cortejo! – exclamo Li todo rojo por la vergüenza.

La pareja solo comenzó a reír mientras Li solo quería salir corriendo de ahí por la vergüenza.

* * *

Wei Ying observaba atentamente como las manos de la sanadora tocaban su pronunciada barriga de seis meses y medio, sintiendo como su cachorro se removía en su interior al percibir la energía espiritual de la misma. Una vez la sanadora termino su revisión, alejo sus manos del omega y sonrió suavemente.

– Todo está en orden – dijo girándose para caminar hacia la mesita y tomar su libro, donde comenzó a escribir – el cachorro está en perfecto estado, me alegra saber que has seguido al pie de la letra mis instrucciones.

– Lan Zhan se ha encargado de coma correctamente y no me ha dejado moverme más de lo necesario – índico acariciando su pronunciada barriga – lo cual ha hecho que me aburra constantemente – agrego a modo de queja.

– El segundo maestro ha hecho bien – apoyando la actitud del alfa – su condición no debe ser tomada a la ligera, falta poco para que dé a luz y debe ir preparándose para lo que eso significa.

El omega asintió y bajo la cabeza.

Sí algo mantenía nervioso o quizás algo ansioso al omega del segundo jade era precisamente eso, el momento en que tenga que dar a luz. No era la primera vez que tenía un bebe, la experiencia era difícil de olvidar –sobre todo cuando dicho suceso había sacudido su vida a día de hoy – eso no lo tenía preparado para volver a vivir ese momento. Sobre todo cuando su actual cuerpo era muy débil comparado con el original y tenia que el dolor del parto le fuera difícil de lidiar.

Dichos pensamientos lo mantuvo algo absorto que no se percató que su aroma estaba inundando el lugar, haciéndole saber a la sanadora lo nervioso que estaba.

– Tranquilo – dijo la sanadora tomando su mano.

– …

– Comprendo tus temores, tener un hijo nunca es fácil mucho menos cuidarlo, sobre todo para omegas primerizos – dijo recalcando la última palabra – tu cuerpo actual nunca tuvo un bebe por ende, es difícil saber que pueda suceder pero, yo estaré ahí, haciendo todo lo que este en mis manos para que todo salga bien – sonriéndole suavemente mientras trataba de calmarlo – además, también está el hecho de la llegada del cachorro que tuviste en tu vida anterior por lo que, es comprensible todo el estrés y nerviosismo que vives pero… Solo recuerda, debes estar calmado.

Con pesar asintió a las palabras de la sanadora, intentando calmar sus actuales nervios aun cuando sabía que le resultaría muy difícil. Sobre todo por el último punto que ella había tocado, la llegada de Jin Ling a Gusu había incrementado considerablemente su estrés, algo que trataba de mantener bajo control pero, fallaba miserablemente.

Actualmente, tras lo sucedido en Torre Koi, ya no era un secreto que Wei Wuxian había tenido un hijo antes de morir en el asedio –aunque nadie sabía quién era el padre alfa salvo algunas personas cercanas – por lo que, el anuncio de que Jin Ling era dicho cachorro era bastante conocido en el mundo de la cultivación y el cual, lo había mantenido en un torbellino de emociones que prefería no externar para evitar preocupar a su esposo.

Además de agregarle a eso las inquietudes respecto a ello, tanto el cómo su alfa tenían muchas dudas sobre Jin Ling siendo su hijo, las mismas que solo Lan Xichen conocía y quien, les había sugerido mantenerse discretos respecto a esa incertidumbre, no podían permitirse otro escándalo por lo que, tanto ambos jades investigarían por su cuenta mientras él, se encargaba de descansar… Lo cual lo frustraba.

– Tratare de relajarme – indico con una triste sonrisa.

– Sé que no debería entrometerme – hablo la sanadora sentándose a su lado – pero, he notado que han tenido ciertas… Diferencias con su hijo, su primer hijo quiero decir.

– Sí, algo así.

– Como sabes, no solo ejerzo como la líder de los sanadores del clan Lan sino, que también ayudo a las personas con sus estados de ánimo, episodios de estrés, miedos e inseguridades.

– Algo he escuchado.

– Bien, Zewu–Jun recomendó que Jin Ling tomara semanalmente una sesión conmigo, para comenzar a trabajar con sus episodios de enojo así como ir sacando esos sentimientos que comúnmente reprime desde que todo comenzó… He tratado de ayudarle y, que pueda abrirse un poco hacia la posibilidad de hablar con ustedes, para mejorar su relación pero…

– ¿Es un chico terco, testarudo y con fuerte temperamento casi imposible de doblegar? – pregunto Wei Ying con algo de diversión en su voz.

– Sí, exactamente – respondió la sanadora.

Wei Ying rio bajito.

– Agradezco su ayuda pero, estoy al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia mi así que… No se sienta decepcionada sino funciona.

– Aun así, seguiré intentándolo.

Ambos soltaron una suave risa.

Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que interrumpieran la conversación, regresando a ver a la entrada del lugar.

– ¡Jingyi! – exclamo con algo de alegría.

– Buenos días – saludo el joven omega.

La sanadora solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

– He venido por el maestro Wei – indico con una suave sonrisa.

Wei Ying sonrió suavemente.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde lo ocurrido con Lan Qiren y el consejo anterior. Actualmente, aun cuando habían escogido nuevos integrantes, debían analizar cambiar algunas leyes y reglas para evitar otro episodio como el sucedido con su persona por lo que, tanto su alfa, cuñado e hijo, debían involucrases en largas reuniones además de las cacerías nocturnas que debían ser dirigidas.

Agregándole a eso la tensa relación que vivía con Jin Ling, no tenían mucho tiempo para convivir, mucho menos para ayudarlo con su embarazo por lo que, al no tener a nadie más, Lan Wangji había escogido a Lan Jingyi para ese trabajo. Sobre todo por ser un omega que ya tenía cierta familiaridad con su pareja y con quien compartía ciertos gustos por lo que, no tendrían problema alguno para convivir diariamente.

Por ello, todos los días Lan Jingyi lo acompañaba a todas partes, le llevaba la comida, le ayudaba a preparar el baño, etc… Solo lo dejaba solo cuando tomaba las siestas de la tarde y regresaba para entregar la cena, acompañándolo hasta que Lan Wangji regresaba al Jinshi.

En cierta forma era algo bueno para el joven Omega, no tenía más responsabilidades que ayudarle diariamente… Aunque Jingyi en alguna que otra ocasión había mencionado que prefería lo castigaran por romper las reglas que cuidarlo, esto último por lo pesado y dramático que era… Pero, detalles…

– Justo a tiempo – respondió la sanadora – he terminado con la revisión, más tarde se los notificare Hanguang–Jūn – levantándose de la cama – solo evita el estrés – le sugirió a Wuxian.

– Lo intentare.

– Muy bien, pueden irse.

Ambos omegas asintieron y tras una reverencia, ambos salieron de la sala de sanadores.

* * *

Una vez la reunión del día culmino.

El primer jade había acudido a sus aposentos donde su pareja lo esperaba.

En Gusu Lan ya no era un secreto que ambos mantenían una especie de relación más allá de la amistad, aunque aún no se había formalizado más allá de la palabra, se respetaba como tal por ello, a nadie le parecía extraño que de vez en cuando el líder del clan Jiang permaneciera un día o dos en el lugar, hospedándose en el Hanshi o lo esperara en el mismo si solo estaba de paso.

Y aun cuando en Gusu el chisme estaba prohibido, dicha situación se había extendido fuera de las montañas, hasta llegar a los demás clanes quienes, sin pudor habían estado hablando a sus espaldas… Algo que realmente no les importaba mientras ambos estuvieran bien con ello.

– Me alegra encontrarte aun aquí – dijo Lan Xichen, entrando al Hanshi con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

– Te dije que no me iría hasta que volvieras de tu reunión con el consejo –regresando a verlo mientras dejaba su taza de té vacía sobre la pequeña mesa – ¿no fue lo que prometí?

Xichen solo sonrió y se acercó a su pareja, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos mientras el omega se sonrojaba por la cercanía.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, solo te extrañe – le susurro el alfa.

– Me viste antes de irte a la reunión – le contesto con algo de vergüenza.

– Aun así, te extraño cuando no estas a mi lado.

Jiang Cheng no respondió por la vergüenza que las palabras del alfa por lo que, intentando salir de esa atmosfera algo bochornosa, intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

El alfa sonrió ligeramente al notar el cambio de tema.

– Muy bien – aseguro sentándose a lado de su pareja – los nuevos integrantes del consejo aún tienen mucho trabajo por delante para ser una unidad completa pero, hemos comenzado con buenos términos.

Jiang Cheng asintió.

– Me alegro escuchar eso, sería un problema si terminan siendo iguales a los anteriores viejos.

– Intentamos escoger maestros muy capacitados, con una mente abierta y visión a futuro, quienes piensen en el bienestar del clan sin olvidarse de sus integrantes.

– Ya veo.

El silencio se posó sobre ellos durante unos instantes, antes de que el alfa retomara la palabra y colocara sobre la mesa un tema, que si bien no se había tocado para no generar una disputa entre ambos, decidió tocarlo para conocer el actual estado del mismo.

– A–Cheng.

– ¿Mmm?

– Durante estos meses, ¿has reflexionado acerca de ese tema?

– …

El primer jade espero a que su pareja respondiera, obteniendo un claro disgusto y una mueca por parte de este.

– ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?

– Creo que sería conveniente después de todo, se trata de la familia.

– Él no es…

– ¿Estás seguro?

– …

– A–Cheng – lo llamo el alfa tomando su mano – conozco perfectamente el sentimiento, lo difícil que es aceptar nuestros propios sentimientos, el rencor y el orgullo a veces nublan nuestros verdaderos deseos, porque el dolor es más fuerte que nosotros.

El omega no lo regresa a ver, ya que su pareja tenía razón en sus palabras pero, su propio orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.

– Sé que es difícil pero, en el fondo deseas reconciliarte con él ¿no es así?

– Yo… Yo no dije eso.

Lan Xichen sonríe suavemente, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva.

– Deberías intentar hablar con él, ambos lo necesitan, ya casi cumple los siete meses de embarazo y ahora más que nunca necesita a su familia, sentir el aroma de sus seres queridos para sentirse seguro.

Jiang Cheng soltó un largo suspiro.

– Yo… He pensado en ello, hablar con él es algo que… Me ha ocultado muchas cosas y no sé si pueda perdonarle.

– Lo sé pero, el rencor no es un sentimiento agradable, tampoco el orgullo… Ambos lo aprendimos tras muchos tropiezos – apretando con fuerza la mano del omega entre las suyas.

– Quizás tengas razón – recordando brevemente los miles de problemas que han vivido.

– Todo saldrá bien solo… Piensa en ello.

– No prometo nada.

Ambos se regresan a ver antes de que sus labios se encontraran y se fundieran en un cálido beso.

* * *

Con calma ambos omegas caminan de regreso al Jinshi.

El ambiente es algo frio pero agradable, perfecto para poder salir a pasear por las calles de Caiyi o, al menos eso pensaba el omega del segundo jade, quien en su mente se quejaba de lo aburrido que estaba y lo agradable que sería poder salir de Gusu nuevamente.

Recodaba el olor a vino y el picante de sus alimentos, algo que poco a poco comenzaba a abrirle el apetito, lo cual fue confirmado por un gruñido de su estómago.

– Tengo hambre – dijo Wuxian.

– ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto Jingyi con sorpresa – maestro Wei, hace menos de una hora que comió.

– Estoy comiendo por dos, es obvio que tenga hambre.

– Eso es una falacia y solo está excusando su glotonería – Replico el omega más joven – sí sigue así, se pondrá muy gordo y rodara por todo Gusu.

Wei Ying se detuvo de golpe, acto que imito Jingyi.

El primero se le quedo viendo y un segundo después una lagrima callo por su mejilla, a la cual siguieron otras más hasta que el omega embarazado comenzó a llorar dramáticamente.

Jingyi se tensó por lo sucedido, tratando de encontrar el motivo del llanto del mayor.

– ¿Maestro Wei?

No obtuvo respuesta y el omega embarazado siguió llorando.

– Vale, vale… Conseguiré algo de comer en las cocinas – dijo al comprender la razón del llanto.

Wuxian detiene su llanto y se le queda viendo.

– ¿Me traerás un postre dulce?

– Si, si, traeré un postre dulce.

El omega embarazado sonrió, feliz por lograr su cometido.

Acto que hizo que Jingyi suspirara.

Ambos continuaron su camino, disfrutando del cómodo silencio entre ambos, uno que finalmente cayo cuando la voz de Wei Ying lo interrumpió.

– Jingyi…

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Cómo ha estado Jin Ling?

– Pues… Bien, supongo. No he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con él pero, puedo decirle que sigue siendo el mismo que conocemos, sigue siendo igual de caprichoso pero ha respetado las reglas del clan, el maestro Qiren aun en su reclusión, le ha ayudado con asesorías semanales para verificar su desempeño, no suele relacionarse mucho con los demás discípulos, ya sabe cómo es, pero si alguien necesita ayuda la brinda sin quejarse.

Wei Ying sonríe, alegrándose internamente que aun con los problemas que ambos tienen, Jin Ling siga siendo un chico amable aunque le cueste admitirlo.

– Aun no han arreglado las cosas, ¿verdad?

Wuxian negó con su cabeza y respondió.

– Es comprensible su actitud y aunque me duele su rechazo, no puedo molestarme con él por ello.

– La joven amante está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – menciono Jingyi con una mueca – su terquedad es el verdadero problema aquí.

– Jin Ling solo hace lo que cree correcto para él, que tus padres te abandonen… No es algo fácil de digerir – respondió con una triste sonrisa mientras la sombra de la incertidumbre nuevamente se cernía sobre su persona.

– Cualquiera en su lugar sería feliz – dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

– ¿Qué?

– Decía que para un huérfano siempre será difícil aceptar que sus padres le abandonen. También enterarte después de muchos años que no eres hijo de quien se supone te criaron pero, antes de juzgar se debe saber toda la verdad detrás de sus actos… Un padre que entrega a su hijo esperando tenga un mejor futuro, aun cuando eso lo lastime, es la mejor prueba de amor que existe… Y la joven amante está siendo muy obstinado al no dejar que le explique por qué lo dejo… Está haciendo berrinche del cual se arrepentirá después.

Wei Ying se quedó mudo ante la madura respuesta que el omega más joven le brindo. En esos momentos se recordó así mismo que, aunque Jingyi suele romper las reglas y portarse una que otra vez de forma rebelde, seguía siendo un miembro del clan Lan y comúnmente sus discípulos eran el modelo ideal de belleza, justicia y caballerosidad.

Con una suave sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro, el omega embarazado llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de Jingyi, acariciándola suavemente.

– Gracias – le susurro.

Jingyi se le queda viendo por unos segundos, sonrojándose suavemente y bajando la mirada.

"_Por alguna razón… El toque de su mano es… Muy cálido_…" disfrutando de la caricia y el suave aroma que el omega embarazado comenzaba a desprender.

Unos pasos acercándose los sobresalto, ambos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenían, encontrándose con Zewu–Jun y el líder del clan Jiang acercándose lentamente.

– Jingyi, joven Wei – saludo Lan Xichen con su habitual sonrisa.

– Zewu–Jun, Líder Jiang – respondió Jingyi con una reverencia.

Por su parte, Wei Wuxian asintió con una sonrisa al saludo de su cuñado antes de bajar la mirada al encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano.

El ambiente se tornó pesado por los aromas de ambos omegas.

Siendo Zewu–Jun quien oportunamente retomo la palabra, rompiendo el incómodo momento.

– Joven Wei – lo llamo su cuñado – tengo entendido que el día de hoy tuvo consulta con la sanadora – pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa – ¿alguna novedad?

– Pues… No, ninguna, la sanadora dijo que todo estaba en orden y espera que el parto no sea complicado.

Tras esa respuesta el silencio nuevamente se cernió entre los presentes.

Lentamente los ojos de Wei Ying buscaron los de su hermano, sintiendo esa necesidad de hablar con él pero, las palabras no aparecían y se quedaban estancadas en su garganta todo gracias al temor de que una vez recuperaras la voz, volvieran a discutir como hace dos meses.

Por su parte, Jiang Cheng solo le contuvo la mirada a quien consideraba su hermano meses atrás –o eso intentaba hacerse creer–, recordando de forma fugaz las palabras de su pareja.

"_El rencor y el orgullo a veces nublan nuestros verdaderos deseos, porque el dolor es más fuerte que nosotros."_

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del líder del clan Jiang mientras sus ojos observaban el rostro del otro omega.

"_Odio cuando Xichen tiene razón"_ se recrimino internamente.

Aun con aquello en su mente, el dolor en su corazón domino sus movimientos y aparto la vista.

– Debo irme – dijo regresando a ver al primer jade – nos vemos en la próxima reunión – le aseguro.

– Te veo ahí.

Jiang Cheng le regalo una sutil sonrisa antes de caminar de frente sin regresar a ver nadie. Pasó por el lado de la figura de su hermano sin prestarle atención y siguió su camino, hasta perderse de la vista de todos.

Wei Ying soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo por los nervios, sintiéndose un poco aliviado ya que, aun cuando no intercambiaron palabras, el aroma de su hermano no intentaba alejarlo como hace dos meses y medio.

– Eso fue muy grosero – menciono Jingyi – mínimo podía despedirse.

Lan Xichen regresa a verlo con una mirada que demostraba que desaprobaba el comentario.

– Lo siento – dijo encogiéndose un poco.

– La actitud del líder del clan Jiang no es algo que podamos juzgar – alzo un poco la voz, como respondiendo al comentario del omega – pero, me atrevo a decir que finalmente está asimilando las cosas y aceptándolas, estoy seguro que pronto podrán reunirse y conversar los asuntos pendientes – dirigiendo esto último a su cuñado.

– Realmente dudo que eso ocurra – respondió Wuxian.

– No debería perder la fe – le aseguro – a veces el destino puede sorprendernos.

Wei Ying asintió.

– Debo retirarme, aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer – menciono con una sonrisa.

Lan Xichen se despidió de ambos y regreso por el camino por donde había venido, dejando a ambos omegas solos nuevamente.

– Ahora entiendo de quien lo saco – murmuro Jingyi.

– ¿Quién? – pregunto Wei Ying al no comprender lo dicho.

– ¿Quién más?, hablo de la joven amante, él y el líder Jiang comparten ese rasgo, son igual de tercos y temperamentales.

Wei Ying soltó una pequeña risa y respondió.

– Jiang Cheng ayudo en la crianza de Jin Ling – aclarando la situación – es comprensible que algunos hábitos fueran tomados por él aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Creo que esa forma de ser, era propio de Madame Yu - indico - Jiang Cheng lo adopto y Jin Ling solo lo imito.

Jingyi no conocía del todo la historia, ya que se trataba de un clan ajeno al suyo pero, por lo poco que había escuchado del clan Jiang y la importancia de quien fuera la esposa de su anterior líder, es que esta última fue una mujer de gran belleza, con gran carácter y estricta en el entrenamiento de sus discípulos, sobre todo con Wei Wuxian, a quien acogió durante su infancia.

Por lo que, si lo que decía Wei Wuxian era cierto, tenía cierto sentido el por qué tanto el líder Jiang y Jin Ling tenían esa forma de ser.

– Deberían ser más sinceros y decir lo que sienten o, nunca arreglaran los problemas que tienen – fue su respuesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Ellos hablaran cuando crean que es el momento – aseguro Wei Ying – lo mejor es volver al Jinshi, tengo hambre.

Jingyi niega con su cabeza pero, sin poner pero alguno a sus palabras, ambos retoman su camino de regreso a los aposentos del segundo jade.

* * *

– ¿Qué?

Su padre simplemente continúo observándole sin repetir la pregunta que había hecho un segundo atrás. Dejando a Sizhui un tanto sorprendido por la misma.

Ambos habían entrado al lugar a calificar reportes y responder la correspondencia. Ya que al no contar con más apoyo desde que el viejo consejo fue destituido y el nuevo se acoplaban a las nuevas normas impuestas por su líder, el trabajo que tenían se había triplicado lo cual los mantenía en sus labores más tiempo de lo habitual.

Sizhui esperaba terminar la correspondencia, salir del despacho y continuar con otras actividades, jamás espero que su padre aprovechara la oportunidad que tenía para preguntarle su actual situación con Jin Ling y Jingyi, sobre todo cuando la llegada del clan Ouyang estaba próxima.

– Bueno… – bajando la pluma y tragado con algo de fuerza.

– ¿Aun no has decidido nada? – volvió a preguntar el segundo jade.

– Sí, lo he hecho pero… ¿Puedo saber, el motivo del interés? – Respondió un tanto apenado – no es usual…

– Wei Ying – fue su única respuesta.

– Oh… – comprendiendo el porqué del repentino interés de su padre sobre su vida privada – ¿madre te pidió preguntaras?

– Está preocupado… No quiere que ninguno de los tres sufra más de lo debido – retomando su labor de calificar los reportes – es por ello que me pidió que preguntara.

"_Típico de madre"_ pensó Sizhui con una suave sonrisa.

Al ver que su hijo no respondió el segundo jade continúo.

– Sí no deseas responder estás en tu derecho, no intervendré en ello sino lo deseas.

Sizhui bajo la cabeza y contemplo la correspondencia, sin ponerle atención realmente. Por un minuto pensó en negarse y callar su decisión pero, se trataba de su padre alfa, alguien que lo había apoyado en los momentos difíciles, que nunca lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. Por ello, levanto la cabeza y tomo una decisión.

– No, deseo que conozcas mi decisión – hablo sin apartar la vista de la figura de su padre alfa quien, al escuchar detuvo lo que hacía para regresar a verle – yo… He decido cortejar Jingyi.

– ¿Has aclarado las cosas con Jin Ling? – Pregunto directamente – ¿ya concluyeron el tema que a ambos concierne?

Sizhui negó con su cabeza.

Lan Wangji suspiro suavemente.

– Durante estos meses que Jin Ling ha vivido en Gusu he intentado hablar con el – comenzó a relatar – durante las cacerías, cuando ambos estamos en la biblioteca, cuando hay un momento libre pero… Jin Ling siempre encuentra una excusa para evadirme – aseguro con algo de cansancio – en una ocasión, cuando por fin pude lograr hablar con él, dijo que antes de que hablara pensara las cosas porque él no era cualquier omega sino, alguien a quien tomar en cuenta y estaba seguro que el líder del clan Lan lo sabía…

– …

– Después de eso me dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

Lan Wangji mantuvo su mirada fija en el rostro de su hijo, escuchando cada palabra dicha por este. Analizando la situación que este le estaba externando, si su hijo estaba en lo correcto Jin Ling de alguna forma quería usar su estatus actual para que Sizhui se replanteara el rechazarlo a futuro… Algo en lo que definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo.

"_Más tarde hablare con Wei Ying"_ pensó, quizás su omega podría darle una nueva perspectiva respecto a ese tema.

– ¿Padre?

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo hablarle, el segundo jade negó con su cabeza.

–Sí ya tomaste tu decisión, solo puedes mantenerte firme – le sugirió – a menos que tengas dudas.

– No – dijo de forma contundente – tengo pensado hablar primero con Jingyi, si el acepta que lo corteje entonces… Pediré la autorización de Zewu–Jun para hacerlo.

– ¿Aun no lo has hecho? – pregunto ya que lo dicho por su hijo daba entender que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad.

Sizhui suelta un suspiro.

– Lo he intentado pero… Jin Ling… Siempre que lo intento el interviene, por ello me ha sido imposible hablar con alguno de los dos.

– ¿Deseas que Wei Ying y yo hablemos con Jin Ling? – pregunto al ver la problemática en la que se encontraba su hijo.

– En serio… ¿Harías eso? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido por la invitación.

Lan Wangji suspiro, lo cual le daba su respuesta sin palabras.

– Más bien mi madre lo haría – riendo suavemente al percatarse que su padre alfa solo había preguntado por la intención de hacerlo pero, realmente no era partidario de entrometerse en la vida de nadie, ya que si alguien haría eso, ese sin duda seria su padre omega.

– Agradezco la oferta pero… Prefiero solucionarlo por mi cuenta.

Lan Wangji asintió con su cabeza.

– Pero, si mi madre no se entera de lo que sucede… Me ayudaría mucho.

Su padre volvió a asentir.

– ¿Qué harás?

– No estoy seguro, mientras Jin Ling siga interviniendo cada que puedo me será un tanto difícil lograr hablar con Jingyi.

Lan Wangji solo se le queda viendo antes de responder.

– El clan Ouyang llegara dentro de unos días – dijo sin más, notando como su hijo se tensaba por lo dicho – quieren formalizar el cortejo.

Sizhui apretó con fuerza sus manos.

No era un secreto el pedido de cortejo que el clan Ouyang había extendido al clan Lan. Aunque por respeto a la situación, nadie hablaba del tema hasta que hubiese una resolución del mismo. No estaba al tanto de lo que Jingyi pensaba ya que este siempre cambiaba de tema cuando se tocaba el mismo por lo que, prefería no hablar de ello para no incomodarlo.

Pero, la situación era bastante complicada ya que, no solo se trataba del omega del cual estaba enamorado sino, también de uno sus más queridos amigos como lo era Ouyang Zizhen… Y aunque sabía que su decisión podría poner en peligro su amistad, prefería ser honesto a vivir lamentándose toda su vida.

Por ello entendía por qué su padre había sacado el tema a relucir, sino se daba prisa podría perder la oportunidad con Jingyi para siempre.

– Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes – continuo Lan Wangji al ver el mutismo de su hijo – sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero si harás algo, debe ser antes de que mi hermano tome una decisión.

Sizhui regresa a verle y asiente suavemente.

– Hablare con ambos antes de que el clan Ouyang llegue.

Su padre alfa asiente a sus palabras y ambos retomaron su trabajo.

* * *

– Iré por la comida – dijo Jingyi desde la puerta del Jinshi – compórtese mientras no estoy, maestro Wei.

– ¿Lo dices como si no me comportara?

El omega más joven solo entrecerró sus ojos y no emitió palabra alguna, como si le recriminara y le dijera _"¿en serio preguntas?"_

– ¡Bien! – Exclamo Wuxian – estaré aquí, sentado, esperando la comida, muriéndome de aburrimiento.

Jingyi rodo los ojos y negó con su cabeza.

– Regresare en unos minutos.

Aseguro antes de salir por la puerta y dejar solo al omega del segundo jade.

Wei Wuxian soltó un largo suspiro y acaricio su prominente barriga mientras caminaba por el Jinshi, sentándose con cuidado sobre la superficie de la cama.

– Pequeño bollo, no entiendo por qué dicen que no me comporto – le susurro a su cachorro – me he estado portando adecuadamente en los últimos meses, simplemente que me aburro…

Alargando su mano para abrir el cajón del mueble a lado de la cama y sacar del mismo el viejo diario de su difunto cuñado.

– Durante estos meses solo he estado descansando y releyendo el diario del pavo real – aseguro abriéndolo con calma – así que no pueden decir que no me comporto.

Con calma comenzó a leer nuevamente aquel viejo diario que tenía entre las manos, perdiendo la cuenta de las miles de veces que lo había releído, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que no hubiese notado o se escapaba de su vista.

El diario de su cuñado era la única pista que tenían sobre lo sucedido hacía más de dieciocho años y, si realmente querían confirmar o negar lo que dijo aquella mujer en Torre Koi, debía encontrar algo en esas viejas páginas que pudieran ayudarle.

Aunque hasta el día de hoy, no hubiese encontrada nada nuevo.

– Jin Ling se parece demasiado a mi Shijie y al pavo real – aseguro sin apartar la vista del diario – aun con el aroma de ambos rodeándolo, es muy difícil que un bebe iguale las facciones de sus padres tras asimilar sus aromas… Aunque no es imposible – dijo recordando uno que otro caso parecido a ello – debe haber algo que no leí o pase por alto… Además, lo que encontró Zewu–Jun podría explicar muchas cosas.

* * *

_Tras la llegada de Jin Ling a Gusu y que este terminara de instalarse lo mejor posible._

_La pareja se había reunido con el primer jade para hablar de las inquietudes que aún tenían. Aun cuando aquella mujer afirmaba que Jin Rulan era él bebe que Wei Wuxian había tenía tiempo atrás, algo les decía que no era de esa forma y debían encontrar las pruebas, ya sea para negarlo o confirmarlo._

_El omega accedió a entregarle a su cuñado el diario del difunto Jin Zuxian, con la esperanza de que él encontrara algo que a él se le hubiese pasado por alto en sus múltiples lecturas del mismo pero, para su mala fortuna, ese no fue el caso._

_Tal era su mala suerte que incluso el primer jade había encontrado algo inusual en el diario que nunca noto._

– _¿Le faltan hojas? – pregunto Wuxian al tomar el diario entre sus manos._

_El primer jade asintió._

– _Al terminar de leerlo, pude notar que le faltan algunas páginas, más específicamente en la parte donde habla que Jin Ling nació muy enfermo y de ahí se salta a cuando ya está mejorando._

_Wei Ying frunció el ceño y abrió el diario hasta la última página para verificar lo que su cuñado estaba afirmando._

– _¿Lo puedes ver? – Señalando el empastado – si lo abre un poco más puedes ver el rastro de las hojas que faltan, es algo sutil pero, solo abriéndolo completamente notas ese detalle._

_Los ojos del omega se mantuvieron fijos en el empastado del diario, aun con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, jamás se le paso por la mente que al mismo le faltaron hojas y, posiblemente, esa era la razón del por qué había ese extraño salto en las fechas._

– _Al principio creí que Jin Zuxian simplemente dejo de escribir y lo retomo cuando Jin Ling mejoro pero… Si hacen faltan páginas… Probablemente…_

– _Es posible que la información que buscan estén en esas páginas faltantes o, podría ser que ocurrió un accidente mientras escribía y tuviera que arrancarlas… _

– _Eso también pudo ocurrir – cerrando el libro y soltando un suspiro._

– _Wei Ying – su alfa tomo su mano, intentando reconfortar la angustia que estaba viviendo._

– _Lo sé, Lan Zhan… Sé que no debo angustiarme pero…_

– _Encontraremos un modo de buscar esa información – le aseguro el segundo jade._

– _Mmm…_

– _Hermano – lo llamo Wangji – acerca de Jin Ling…_

– _En vista de que no tenemos más información y el diario de Jin Zuxian no es de utilidad a menos que se encuentren esas páginas faltantes, lo mejor es seguir el curso de las cosas._

– _¿Presentaran a Jin Ling como nuestro hijo? – Pregunto Wuxian – ¿ante todo el clan?_

– _Dadas las circunstancias, me temo que es lo más viable – respondió con algo de pesar al percibir la angustia en la pareja – ante el mundo de la cultivación, el joven Jin Ling es el cachorro que perdieron hace años y, al no contar con pruebas que demuestren lo contrario… No reconocerlo como tal es negarle su derecho a pertenecer a nuestro clan._

– _¿Tío fue informado? – pregunto Lan Wangji._

– _Así es, dentro de unos días llevare al joven Jin Ling para presentárselo formalmente, aunque… – dudando un poco en continuar – al igual que ustedes, esta algo escéptico sobre la situación._

– _¿El viejo Qiren no cree que Jin Ling sea su sobrino nieto? – Pregunto el omega – considerando la posición de A–Ling y sus logros pasados, pensé que se alegraría de cierto modo._

_El primer jade sonrió._

– _Puede parecer imposible de creer pero, la reclusión ha servido para que mi tío reflexione y, he notado algunos cambios en el._

_Wei Ying enarco una ceja y regreso a ver a su alfa._

– _¿Eso es cierto?_

– _Mmm… No he hablado mucho con el tío pero, he notado algunos cambios._

– _Ya veo, al menos de algo sirvió lo sucedido si ese viejo cara de chivo está cambiando._

– _Wei Ying – su alfa lo llamo con un tono de advertencia en su voz._

_Lan Xichen por su parte solo pudo soltar una suave risa por el comentario._

– _Estoy seguro que se sorprenderá cuando se vuelvan a ver – comento Xichen – en cuanto a lo que nos compete – cambiando el tema de conversación nuevamente – seguiremos el curso de los eventos e investigaremos de forma discreta para no levantar sospechas y en cuanto a usted maestro Wei._

– …

– _Usted se dedicara a descansar y velar por la salud del cachorro, Wangji y yo nos encargaremos del resto._

– _Pero…_

_Una mirada por parte de ambos jades le cortó toda intención de replicar, por lo que simplemente asintió mientras mentalmente maldecía por no poder investigar junto a su esposo y cuñado._

* * *

Cuando el recuerdo finalmente se esfumo, Wei Wuxian soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Después de aquella única platica con su cuñado, nunca volvieron a tocar el tema al menos no directamente. Aun cuando ambos jades se dedicaron a investigar por su cuenta e incluso pidieron permiso a Li Wang para revisar las pertenencias del difunto Jin Zuxian, no encontraron nada que les fuera de utilidad en su búsqueda de confirmar si Jin Ling era realmente su hijo.

Lentamente la determinación que tenía se veía minada por sus propias inseguridades. ¿Y si Jin Ling si era su hijo? ¿Si solo estaba negándose a creerlo porque de hacerlo, el único vínculo con su Shijie desaparecería?

Se sentía tan frustrado por todo lo ocurrido que, tomo el diario entre sus manos y lo tiro lejos, molesto por no poder encontrar más pistas acerca de lo que realmente sucedió hace más de dieciocho años. Culpando de cierta forma a aquel objeto de todos sus problemas.

– Sí no lo hubiese encontrado quizás nada de esto estuviera pasando – susurro, desanimado por la situación.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó lentamente de la cama, caminando hacia donde cayó aquel viejo diario para levantarlo.

Cuando estaba por hacerlo, noto algo extraño en el mismo, un pequeño objeto sobresalía de la tela que forraba el diario, la cual se había descocido tras la caída.

Levanto el diario y tomo el objeto con una de sus manos, colocando un gesto de sorpresa al observarlo de cerca.

– ¿Una llave?

La observo con detenimiento.

La llave era pequeña y algo vieja, aunque estaba hecha de oro puro con incrustaciones de rubíes y topacios, el diseño se asemejaba a una pequeña flor de loto con flores más pequeñas que si no estaba mal, se trataban de diminutas peonias.

– ¿Por qué había una llave en el diario? – Pregunto – ¿Por qué el pavo real escondería algo así?

Aunque trato de pensar en alguna razón especifica del por qué su difunto cuñado ocultaría algo así, no llego a ninguna conclusión por lo que, sin nada más que hacer con aquella pequeña llave.

Volvió a meterla dentro del forrado del diario, utilizando una vieja cinta de color rojo para recubrirla nuevamente y evitar que la llave volviera a salirse, esperando que a futuro, encontrara la razón de aquella diminuta pero extraña llave.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola amados lectores!

¿Me extrañaron?

Seguramente llegaron a pensar "ya abandono el fic"

Pero no, aquí sigo y he vuelto jajaja

Sé que quizás no es el mejor inicio pero, quería ir lento y poner sobre la mesa los problemas que tenemos actualmente. Recordemos que no todo quedo muy bien tras lo sucedido en Torre Koi y las consecuencias de ellos serán el motor de esta nueva y última parte del fic.

Pero, no le demos vueltas y ahora las preguntas:

¿Sintieron muy largo el fic?

Trate de darles más por la larga espera xd

¿Jin Ling lograra dejar de lado sus protestas y escuchara a Wei Ying?

¿Zewu–Jun lograra que tío y sobrino comprendan lo sucedido y decidan hablar?

¿Por qué hay ataques en Lanling? ¿Que los está causando?

¿Que sintieron al saber que Li Wang visita a Jin Ling y que le lleva regalitos?

Wei Ying ya tiene casi siete meses y teme que legue el parto, ¿Cómo creen que eso resulte?

¿Sizhui lograr su cometido? No se ensañen :c

¿Jiang Cheng hablara con Wei Ying?

¿Por qué había una llave oculta en el diario?

Muchas preguntas que prometo resolver a futuro :v

Antes que nada debo agradecerles el que hayan esperado tan pacientemente, no fue fácil escribir el guion de cada capítulo, estaba frustrada, mi mente en blanco, tenía el clímax en mi cabeza pero no lograba llegar a él, hasta que, a pura fuerza de voluntad pude hacerlo por lo que, no se preocupen, iré actualizando poco a poco, que la historia ya está hecha Xd

Aclarado eso, me despido.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Los quiero!


	27. Capitulo XXV

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXV –**

"_Solamente aquellos espíritus verdaderamente valerosos saben la manera de perdonar. Un ser vil no perdona nunca porque no está en su naturaleza".– Laurence Sterne_

* * *

Dejo escapar otro suspiro cuando soltó el documento que, por enésima vez, intentaba leer pero, como las veces anteriores, su mente se negaba a concentrarse.

El trabajo se acumulaba sobre su escritorio y para él, alguien que siempre llevaba al día el mismo, resultaba inadmisible que eso le sucediera. Le gustaba el orden, la calma y el trabajo al día, algo que para el significaba que todo marchaba correctamente pero, con todos los problemas que tenía encima, su cabeza se negaba a cooperar y el estrés acumulado tampoco ayudaba.

Sabía la razón de aquella situación pero se negaba a corregirla, su orgullo le impedía hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba y, dicho diatriba le estaba pasando factura.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacía?

¿Cómo perdonar a quien había causado tantos problemas? ¿Cómo olvidar lo sucedido en el pasado e ir a verle? ¿Cómo hacer de lado todo lo sucedido y recuperar su lazo?

Habían prometido no volver a mentirse, ¿y qué era lo primero que su estúpido hermano hacia?

Su mente era un caos, su corazón un torbellino de emociones, los recuerdos de hace dos meses y medio seguían frescos, y las constantes palabras de su pareja tampoco ayudaban.

Sabía que Xichen solo quería ayudarle, el conocía su pasado mutuo y era alguien que compartía el sentimiento de haber sido engañado por alguien a quien quería mucho –aunque odiaba a ese hombre no podía negar lo sucedido– por lo que, pensar en un posible encuentro con ese idiota había pasado por su mente un par de veces pero, temía no poder controlarse y que ambos salieran lastimados –más de lo que ya lo estaban–.

Sin poder encontrar la forma de concentrarse en su trabajo, se levantó de su lugar y salió de su despacho, abandonando el trabajo acumulado que tanto le tenía irritado.

No tenía un destino fijo solo camino por muelle de loto, dejando que la brisa de aquel día lograra despejarlo un poco y enfriara su mente. Necesitaba centrarse si quería seguir manejando su clan correctamente, algo que últimamente no estaba haciendo muy bien.

Estaba de mal humor, le gritaba más de la cuenta a sus discípulos, le gruñía a todo aquel que se le acercaba más de la cuenta… Es cierto que no tenía el mejor temperamento del mundo pero, hasta el sabia cuando su humor sobrepasaba su carácter habitual.

Continuo su camino sin rumbo que no se dio cuenta que el lugar a donde había llegado, era la vieja habitación que alguna vez utilizo junto con Wei Wuxian para dormir cuando niños… Lugar donde siempre terminaban encerrados, ya sea por castigos, por heridas que los dejaron en cama…Y donde siempre su querida hermana los cuidaba tiernamente.

* * *

– _¡Auch! – exclamo Jiang Cheng mientras su hermana desinfectaba la última herida que tenía en la pierna._

– _Ya termine – aseguro Yanli con una suave sonrisa._

_Con calma la joven omega se levantó de su sitio junto con la canasta donde guardaba las medicinas y se acercó lentamente a la cama donde estaba su otro hermano._

– _A–Xian – lo llamo gentilmente – dame tu brazo._

– …

– _A–Xian – esta vez lo llamo con un tono de advertencia en su voz._

_Wei Ying se le quedo viendo antes de extender lentamente su brazo._

– _Buen chico._

_Yanli tomo un pequeño algodón recubierto de alcohol y lo froto sobre la herida que estaba en el brazo del menor, quien se cerró con fuerza su boca para no dejar escapar ningún gemido de dolor._

_La joven omega continuo con su trabajo, limpiando, desinfectando y vendando cada herida que su hermano menor tenía en rodillas y piernas._

_No estaba segura de como ambos niños terminaron con aquellas cortadas, moretones y raspones en sus cuerpos, solo había escuchado de un discípulo que se habían metido en una pelea y cuando los vio llegar, estaban en un lamentable estado._

_Cubiertos de tierra, sangre y molestos el uno con el otro._

_Esto último era bastante habitual en ambos niños pero, algo le decía que la pelea que tuvieron había sido muy distinta a las de siempre._

_Una vez termino de curar a su hermano menor, guardo todo en la canasta y la tapo nuevamente._

– _¿Y bien? – Pregunto regresando a ver a ambos – ¿Por qué pelearon?_

– _.._

– _.._

– _¿No me dirán que paso?_

_Ninguno respondió y se encogieron sobre sus lugares._

_Jiang Yanli soltó un suave suspiro al ver la terquedad de sus hermanos menores y preferían callar antes de hablar sobre lo sucedido._

– _Muy bien – dijo ella – no entiendo por qué pelearon esta vez pero, si no están dispuestos a hablar, no los obligare – levantándose con calma y tomando nuevamente la canasta – solo les recuerdo que somos hermanos, si algo sucede solo nos tendremos a nosotros y debemos estar unidos._

_Nuevamente no tiene respuesta por parte de ambos._

– _Son hermanos, sangre o no, lo son – les aseguro, usando un tono de voz suave y calmado – no deberían dejar que las diferencias y los problemas los separen. Sí un día alguno de los dos está en graves problemas, ¿el otro no ira a ayudarle solo por que existan diferencias entre ustedes?_

_Ambos niños se le quedan viendo, antes de regresarse a ver entre ellos y bajan la cabeza un segundo después._

– _Nunca lo olviden, un día, cuando sean adultos, tendrán la responsabilidad de velar por el clan… A–Cheng, tú serás el líder – aclaro con confianza – y A–Xian tu mano derecha. Ambos serán modelos a seguir de los futuros discípulos, una grieta en su relación podría ser usada en su contra y destruir la estabilidad de nuestra familia._

_Ambos continúan con la cabeza agachada, sintiendo el peso de cada palabra._

– _Tendrán diferencias – continuo hablando – pero las mismas no pueden ser más que su lazo como hermanos, siempre se tendrán entre ustedes y no debe haber más fuerza que esa._

_Ambos niños levantan sus cabezas, lentamente se regresan a ver y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo._

– _¡Lo siento! – ambos dijeron al unísono._

_Yanli sonrió suavemente, dejo la canasta en la entrada y regreso sobre sus pasos para envolver a ambos niños en un cálido abrazo, uno que ambos correspondieron._

– _Nunca olviden que somos hermanos – susurro Yanli – siempre nos tendremos los unos a los otros. Sin importar los enormes problemas que traten de separarnos._

* * *

El recuerdo lentamente se esfumo y una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

Siempre que recordaba a su hermana mayor, el pasado removía sus emociones así como sus sentimientos. Aun cuando habían pasado tantos años desde que ella se había ido de este mundo, su querida hermana siempre le recordaba las enseñanzas pasadas que le había impartido.

– Es cierto, hace mucho que no los visito – susurro Jiang Cheng.

Y sin pensar en otra cosa, el omega se dirigió al lugar donde descansaban sus padres y hermana mayor.

El salón ancestral era el lugar más sagrado dentro del clan Jiang, el lugar donde las tablillas de cada integrante fallecido del mismo se colocaban y podían rendirle respeto.

Hacía mucho que no visitaba el lugar, sus responsabilidades y demás situaciones le habían impedido acudir al mismo pero, ahora que su mente era un caos completo, quizás hablar con ellos le ayudara aclararla.

Una vez ingreso al lugar, encendió dos varitas de incienso, se arrodilló ante las tabletas de sus padres y hermana, inclinándose ante ellos en señal de respeto.

Lentamente comenzó a hablarles, decirle lo prospero que era clan, que día con día este crecía y las relaciones con los demás clanes se fortalecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, sabiendo que si estuvieran vivos, estarían orgullosos de lo grande que el clan se había vuelto.

Hablo de Jin Ling, de lo mucho que había crecido en todos esos años, en el joven inteligente, valiente y determinado que era, aun cuando tenía problemas por ser un omega. Sobre como nunca lo dejaba solo y siempre trataba de estar ahí para él, todo para que su hermana no se sintiera triste.

Y finalmente, hablo del tema que lo había traído a la sala ancestral, los problemas que tenían sobre ellos, los secretos de su hermano, el cómo estos afectaron a Jin Ling, el cambio de mandato en el clan Jin dejando al hijo de aquel hombre en lugar de su sobrino y lo descubierto sobre el bebe de Wei Wuxian, un tema que le sorprendió en un inicio ya que su hermana nunca se lo menciono.

– Estoy seguro que está decepcionada, ¿no es así? – Pregunto Jiang Cheng al terminar de relatar todo lo acontecido – no pude cuidar a Jin Ling como se debe, lo destituyeron como líder, descubrieron que él no era tu hijo y discutí nuevamente con ese idiota – bajando la cabeza con una triste sonrisa en su rostro – sé que mi orgullo es el que habla cuando digo que no se si pueda perdonarlo hermana… Nos mintió nuevamente y terminamos arrastrados por ello… Quiero hablar pero al recordar lo sucedido yo… – apretando con fuerza sus manos – temo que todo se desmorone por completo yo… No sé qué hacer.

Una ligera brisa entro en la sala, impregnada con un aroma a lotos que Jiang Cheng conocía pero, al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de ello de inmediato, solo cuando un suave susurro se dejó escuchar cerca de su oreja fue que lo noto.

"_A–Cheng… Todo estará bien"_

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se ampliaron rápidamente, girándose bruscamente para buscar a la dueña de aquella voz tan familiar.

– ¿Hermana?

El omega bajo la mirada unos segundos, un tanto sorprendido por lo sucedido y se giró nuevamente, enfocando la tableta de su hermana mayor, dibujando una ligera sonrisa al salir del shock inicial.

– ¿Ésa es tu forma de pedirme que me reconcilie con ese idiota y busque una solución? – le pregunto a sabiendas que no tendría respuesta.

Niega suavemente con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

– Te prometo intentarlo – le aseguro – pero no prometo nada, sabes que nuestra relación nunca fue conocida por ser tranquila y sin gritos de por medio.

Jiang Cheng se inclina nuevamente antes su padres y hermanas.

El incienso hace mucho que se había consumido.

Y salió fuera de la sala ancestral, con la firme intención de tratar de cumplir la promesa hecha a su hermana mayor.

* * *

Li Wang observaba el lugar mientras los demás discípulos inspeccionaban el área.

Nuevamente y tal como había ocurrido en ocasiones pasadas, un nuevo ataque había ocurrido durante la cacería nocturna, terminando varios discípulos de su clan heridos por el mismo.

El ser o la persona – ya que no estaban seguros que o quien era el responsable– se había esfumado tan pronto el ataque termino, dejándoles con más incógnitas que respuestas. No sabían el porqué de los ataques, si buscaban algo o alguien en particular pero, lo que si sabían era que debían terminar con esto y la posibilidad de que se extendiera a otros territorios acrecentara.

– ¿No encontraron nada? – pregunto Li.

Los discípulos que habían sido llevados para ayudar en la exploración, negaron con sus cabezas.

Li Wang soltó un largo suspiro, sintiéndose nuevamente decepcionado al no poder encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarles a dar con la razón de aquellos ataques.

– Sigan buscando – les ordeno.

Ambos discípulos asintieron y se alejaron del lugar.

"_Los ataques siempre se producen durante las cacerías, si fuera una persona, al menos dejaría rastros de su energía espiritual pero… Ocultarla es fácil cuando tienes un nivel de cultivo muy alto pero, los discípulos dicen que solo logran ver una figura oscura y un sonido extraño_" pensó mientras observaba a todos los discípulos en el suelo _"un espíritu, quizás…"_

– ¿Alguna novedad?

Una segunda voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, girándose sobre sus talones para encontrar a Dong Hua y Heng Yu a pocos metros de él.

– Nada por este lado – aseguró Li acercándose a ambos betas – ¿ustedes?

– Me temo que no hay nada – respondió Dong Hua.

– Es como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire – apoyo – Heng Yu – no hay nada, ni rastro espiritual, ni huellas… Nada.

Li baja la mirada y aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, sintiendo la impotencia recorrerle el cuerpo nuevamente.

– A–Li – lo llamo Dong Hua – tranquilízate – le pidió, al notar el comportamiento de su compañero – es cierto que esto es un problema difícil de resolver pero, encontraremos la causa.

– Exacto, así que no te estreses, resolveremos esto – agrego Heng Yu.

– Lo sé, solo que… – respirando profundamente – como es posible que una criatura o persona haga todos esos destrozos durante las cacerías y desaparezca sin más.

Dong Hua niega con su cabeza.

– Nosotros tampoco comprendemos que es lo que realmente sucede es como…

– ¿Se estuvieran burlando de nosotros? – concluyo Li.

– Exacto.

– Ni en los archivos prohibidos del clan Jin mencionan algo parecido, nunca ocurrió algo similar por lo que, no tenemos ni un indicio de que pueda ser esa criatura… – dijo Heng Yu cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro.

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer es atender a los heridos y regresar a Torre Koi – sugirió Dong Hua.

– Tienes razón, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – regresando a ver a Heng Yu – indícales que ayuden a los heridos, nos vamos.

EL beta asintió y se dio la media vuelta para cumplir lo pedido.

Una vez Heng Yu se alejó, Dong Hua retomo la palabra.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Finalmente pedirás ayuda a Gusu Lan?

– No quisiera decirlo pero… – colocando una triste sonrisa – he agotado todos los recursos a mi alcance para solucionar esto pero… Creo que es tiempo de contactar a Zewu–Jun y pedir la ayuda de Gusu Lan.

– También podrías pedir la ayuda de Yunmeng Jiang… Dudo que Sandu Shengshou se niegue a apoyar al clan de Jin Rulan.

Li Wang se le queda viendo sin emitir palabras.

– ¿Qué?

– Creo que es muy obvio que no soy de la gracia del líder del clan Jiang.

– ¿Por lo sucedido con Jin Ling y el puesto de líder? – le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

– Mmm…

– Bueno, es obvio que este molesto, su… – comenzando a buscar la palabra correcta para definir la relación actual entre ambos omegas.

– Sobrino, independientemente de lo descubierto, sigue siéndolo.

– Correcto, su sobrino… Tú no tuviste la culpa de que esos viejos hicieran de todo para destituirlo.

– Puede que no pero, no quiero deteriorar la conexión entra ambos clanes si meto la pata con el líder Jiang.

–…

– Es por eso que decidí pedir ayuda a Zewu–Jun antes que a nadie…

– ¿Seguro que eso no es una excusa para ir a ver a Jin Ling a Gusu? – Pregunto de forma insinuante – porque es bien sabido que el líder Jiang tiene un mal temperamento y discute con la mayoría de las personas… Tú no serias la excepción a la regla y dudo que prefiera romper la relación con el clan Jin solo porque tú no le agrades.

Li se sonrojo furiosamente y se apresuró a responder.

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamo a la clara insinuación – es de conocimiento público que Gusu Lan tiene en su haber una de las bibliotecas más bastas del mundo de la cultivación, tienen registros desde que Lan An fundo al clan Lan en esas montañas.

Dong Hua solo enarco una ceja y sonrió ampliamente.

– Así que… No te hagas ideas, solo le pediré ayuda a Zewu–Jun por ello y por qué no quiero tener problemas con el líder Jiang.

– Y de paso ver como tratan a Jin Ling… Después de todo sigue siendo discípulo del clan Jin – dijo el beta intentando no reír.

– Exactamente… Además… Hay algo que me está preocupando.

Dong Hua borro su sonrisa y hablo.

– ¿El qué?

– Si le estoy pidiendo ayuda a Gusu no es solo porque creo que su biblioteca pueda ayudarnos, ni tampoco porque sé que podría meterme en problemas si la jodo con el líder Jiang es que… cuando no pude encontrar nada, me metí en la cámara oculta que está en la que fue la habitación de mi padre.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el beta – hasta donde se ese lugar ya fue registrado y no hay nada.

– Eso mismo pensé pero… Encontré las viejas anotaciones de mi padre y… ¿Recuerdas todo el asunto de mi padre y el patriarca Yiling?

– Creo que todo mundo lo recuerda.

– Bien… Esas anotaciones hablaban del cultivo demoniaco, no tan explícito pero hablaba de ello y también, hablaban de los cadáveres feroces, así como su forma de actuar y lo poderosos que eran dependiendo de la furia que contenían mientras estaban vivos.

– Espera – haciendo una mueca – no estarás pensando que esa criatura o lo que sea que provoca los ataques sea…

– Probablemente – dijo algo inseguro.

– Es imposible, el único cadáver feroz que se conoce actualmente es el general fantasma y hasta donde sabemos, él es… Pacifico – encogiéndose de hombros – salvo que trates de matar a su maestro.

–

– Justamente por eso es que lo dudo pero la idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza durante días, es por eso que también deseo ir a Gusu y hablar con Zewu–Jun después de todo, Wei Wuxian es su cuñado así como el maestro del general fantasma.

– ¿Estas consiente que eso parece una acusación? – le pregunto con algo de inquietud.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Y también sabes que si el segundo jade se entera de esto, aunque solo sea una sospecha o insinuación en contra de su omega, te desollara vivo?

– Lo tengo claro – respondió con algo de frustración – por eso quiero hablar con Zewu–Jun, quizás él pueda aclarar mi mente además, está el hecho de que tampoco lo creo posible ya que la única forma en que el general fantasma ataque es que el patriarca Yiling se lo ordene… ¿Que ganaría atacando Lanling?

– Bueno… Le quitaste el puesto a Jin Ling – encogiéndose de hombros – aunque no fue intencional.

– Eso no es motivo suficiente además, yo no lo quería ¿recuerdas? – le aseguro inclinando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos – además, actualmente el patriarca Yiling esta embarazado, en ese estado es incapaz de dar una orden con su cultivo.

Dong Hua asintió con su cabeza.

– Entonces… ¿Crees que hay una posibilidad de que esta criatura sea un cadáver feroz pero, aun cuando el único existente este en Gusu, no crees que este sea el que provoca los ataques?

Li Wang asintió.

– Es por eso que hablare primero con Zewu–Jun, no levantare sospechas sobre alguien que quizás ni enterado esta del asunto.

– Entiendo, ¿y cuando piensas ir?

– Esta noche enviare el mensaje y mañana a primera hora partiré a Gusu Lan.

* * *

Con algo de cansancio se dirigía a sus aposentos para descansar un poco ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre.

Las clases eran agotadoras, los maestros continuamente lo corregían y le hacían escribir las reglas más veces de las que podía contar, todo porque no se ha acostumbrado del todo a vivir con la forma estricta con la que el clan Lan enseñaba a sus discípulos.

¿Qué esperaban?

Había vivido toda su vida en clan Jin, siendo criado con las enseñanzas y preceptos del mismo, teniendo todo lo que deseaba con solo pedirlo, luciendo túnicas doradas y adornadas con ornamentos llenos de oro, rubíes o cualquier clase de piedra preciosa. Era natural que cambiar su forma de vestir, caminar, hablar y vivir diariamente no sería fácil, mucho menos viniendo de un clan tan serie e inflexible en algunas ocasiones.

Aunque por palabras de algunos discípulos mayores, el clan lan se había vuelto un poco más flexible desde la llegada de Wei Wuxian y la reclusión del maestro Qiren.

Algo que no creía del todo sobre todo por la forma en como solían reñirle, aunque también era en parte su culpa por no seguir al pie de la letra las reglas.

– Necesito un descanso.

Continúo su camino hacia sus aposentos, cuando sus pasos se detuvieron de pronto. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de su tipo Jiang Cheng, siendo guiado por un discípulo Lan hacia el despacho de Zewu–Jun.

Aquello se le hizo muy extraño, ya que por lo poco que sabía, su tío no tenía ningún motivo referente a los clanes para acudir a Gusu Lan – salvo que solo fuera para ver al primer jade– sobre todo cuando no tenía ni tres días cuando lo había visto por última vez en las tierras del clan.

Movido por su curiosidad, Jin Ling cambio la dirección de sus pasos y se acercó rápidamente hacia la figura del omega mayor.

– Tío – lo llamo cuando estaba pocos pasos del mismo.

– ¿Jin Ling? – Deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar la voz de su sobrino – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases a esta hora?

El joven omega rodo los ojos al ver el claro fastidio de su tío, movido por haber sido descubierto en Gusu Lan.

– Eso debería preguntar yo – cruzándose de brazos – ¿Qué haces de nuevo en Gusu Lan?, hace menos de tres días que visitaste el lugar.

El ceño de Jiang Cheng se frunció ante el claro interrogatorio.

– ¡Eso no te interesa!, ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

– ¡No tienes por qué gritarme!

– ¡Entonces no te metas donde no te llaman!

Ambos se callaron con el ceño fruncido, sus miradas se conectaron esperando que el otro cediera pero, al ver que ninguno lo haría, ambos desviaron la mirada y se cruzaron de brazos.

Un minuto después, cuando sus ánimos bajaron, suspiraron y se regresaron a ver.

– Lo siento – susurro Jin Ling.

– No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien te grito primero – aseguro su tío, contemplándolo unos segundos antes de continuar – es extraño verte de blanco.

Jin Ling enarco una ceja.

– ¿Apenas lo notaste? – Le pregunto – hace tres días me viste…

– Hace tres días tenia asunto más importantes que atender que la túnica que tienes puesta.

Jin Ling inflo las mejillas en un claro puchero.

– Deja de comportarte como un crio – le riño – eres un discípulo mayor que está siendo entrenado en el clan Lan además de ser el hijo de… – callando de pronto al recordar la razón de su estancia en Gusu Lan.

– …

– Jin Ling.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Has hablado con Wei Wuxian?

Los ojos del omega más joven se ampliaron por la repentina pregunta, para luego fruncir el ceño.

– No me menciones es nombre – apretando con fuerza sus manos – suficiente tengo con verlo en las comidas matutinas como para tener que hablar con él.

– Es decir que no lo has hecho.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me vuelvan a castigar por su culpa?

– …

– ¿Zewu–Jun no lo dijo? – le pregunto con algo de enojo – las pocas veces que he hablado con él, terminamos discutiendo y por alguna razón Hánguāng–Jūn siempre aparece… Me castiga por "importunar" a un maestro de Gusu Lan… Pero realmente lo hace porque es su omega.

Jiang Cheng masajeo el puente de su nariz al escuchar la historia, ya que al parecer su sobrino no era la única persona que se comportaba de forma inmadura respecto a ciertos temas.

– Es mejor que continúes con lo que sea que estabas por hacer – le dijo girándose un poco para retomar su camino – más tarde hablaremos.

– Pero…

– Ahora eres parte del clan Lan, para bien o para mal debes seguir sus reglas y una de ellas dicta nunca contradecir a tus mayores a menos que creas tener la razón.

– …

– Te veo más tarde.

Jin Ling solo observo la espalda de su tío alejarse una vez retomo su camino.

* * *

– ¿A–Cheng?

El primer jade se sorprendió cuando la llegada de su pareja le fue anunciada de pronto. No recordaba haber recibido algún mensaje de su parte, avisándole de su repentina visita pero, aun cuando esta había sido sorpresiva, no evitaba que su corazón palpitase de alegría al verle nuevamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto levantándose de su lugar, acercándose lentamente a su omega.

– ¿Te molesto? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos e inclinando su cabeza levemente.

– Para nada – aseguro el alfa tomando las manos de su pareja y sonriendo suavemente – solo me sorprendió tu llegada pero, no puedo negar lo inmensamente feliz que me hace el verte.

El omega se sonrojo sutilmente, dejando que su alfa lo atrajera hacia su pecho y lo envolviera entre sus brazo. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, aspirando el suave aroma que este desprendía, relajándose entre los fuertes brazos del otro, olvidándose por un segundo la razón de su llegada…. Algo que hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos al percatarse de ello.

Se separó del alfa con algo de brusquedad, preocupando en sobremanera a su pareja.

– ¿A–Cheng?

– Lo siento – se disculpó tratando de recuperar la compostura – olvide el por qué vine en primer lugar… Siento…

El primer jade negó con su cabeza y tomo la mano del omega.

– No, yo también me deje llevar – le aseguro – pero dime, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

– No y si… – tragando con algo de dificultad y evitando la mirada del alfa por la ligera vergüenza que sentía.

Lan Xichen noto la timidez de su pareja, el agradable aroma a Lotos que este desprendía cada que estaban juntos ahora se había vuelto algo tenue, situación que solo ocurría cuando el omega se sentía algo avergonzado por lo que sea que estaba pensando o estaba por hacer.

– Yo…

–…

– Yo… He pensado las cosas – fue lo único que dijo.

El primer jade parpadeo un poco ante la oración dicha, sintiéndose un tanto confundido por la misma pero, una vez capto lo que quería decirle con la misma, sonrió suavemente.

– ¿Deseas hablar con el maestro Wei?

– Si – respondió sin ánimos – pero antes de hacerlo, necesito tu consejo – declaro con vergüenza – estoy muy seguro que si hablamos en estos momentos, terminaremos peor de la ya estamos.

El alfa asintió y sin soltar la mano de su pareja, lo guio para que tomaran asiento.

– ¿Estas completamente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? – pregunto Xichen una vez estuvieron sentados.

Jiang Cheng enarco una ceja.

– ¿No eras tú el que me decía que lo pensara?

– Sí, pero deseo saber si lo haces por voluntad propia o porque yo te lo pedí, lo que menos quiero es que hagas algo que no desees.

El omega rodo los ojos.

– A–Huan, no soy alguien que hace lo que otros quieren – aseguro con firmeza – si hago algo es porque así lo decidí no porque me lo exigieron.

– …

– Así que… – dejando su mano sobre la del alfa – no pienses que me obligaste, pensé mucho en esto y, llegue a la conclusión de que todo seguirá igual sino hablo con ese idiota.

Xichen correspondió el gesto y coloco su otra mano sobre la de su pareja, apretándola suavemente.

– De acuerdo – respondió – pero si has de hablar con él, debo recordarte que si estás aquí, es para arreglar los problemas que ambos tienen, aclarar los malentendidos y llegar a un mutuo acuerdo.

– Dudo que eso ocurra ya que, ese idiota no suele cumplir los acuerdos que hace.

Xichen solo le dedica una mirada comprensiva.

– Pero… Lo intentare.

El primer jade asintió y se levantó, alentando a su pareja a imitarlo.

– No olvides que esta embarazado y, lo mejor es hablar con calma.

– Lo sé.

– Sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda, con gusto te la brindare.

Jiang Cheng sonríe ligeramente y coloca un casto beso sobre los labios del alfa.

– Ahora… ¿Dónde está el idiota de mi hermano?

* * *

Ambos se detuvieron cuando a lo lejos, observaron como el segundo jade indicaba algunas instrucciones a unos cuantos discípulos, quienes asentían a sus palabras sin ningún titubeo.

– Espera aquí – le sugirió Xichen – hablare con mi hermano primero.

Jiang Cheng solo asintió.

Observa como Lan Wangji despide a los discípulos y se gira lentamente, saludando a su hermano una vez estuvo a su lado. Su intercambio de palabras fue breve pero por la fugaz mirada que el segundo jade le dedico, estaba completamente seguro que su hermano ya le había dicho el motivo de su encuentro.

Con una cálida sonrisa y un asentimiento de su cabeza, el primer jade le pidió que se acercara a ellos.

Jiang Cheng suspiro y se acercó a ellos, colocándose a lado de su pareja, mientras percibía como el aroma del segundo maestro de Gusu, trataba de repelerlo.

– Wangji – lo llamo el primer jade – entiendo que no deseas que A–Cheng se reúna con el joven Wei pero… Ambos lo necesitan.

– …

– Además, A–Cheng prometió hablar con calma y no exaltarlo por su estado.

El segundo jade observo con detenimiento el rostro del omega, sin mostrar un solo signo de emoción.

Jiang Cheng le contuvo la mirada, aun cuando no era capaz de leer a Lan Wangji como lo hacía su pareja. De una cosa si estaba completamente seguro, no solo porque su aroma se lo decía, el segundo jade no estaba muy feliz de dejarlo hablar con su esposo.

Un segundo después, el segundo jade suspiro y asintió levemente con su cabeza. Se gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar.

La pareja se regresó a ver antes de seguir a Lan Wangji.

* * *

– ¡Lan Zhan!

Los ojos del omega se iluminaron al ver la figura del segundo jade acercándose.

– Wei Ying.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto, inflando un poco sus mejillas.

Su esposo solo sonrió al ver el adorable gesto de su omega.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado – ¿quieres volver al Jinshi?

El omega negó con su cabeza mientras continuaba acariciando al conejo que tenía entre sus manos.

No era común que Wei Wuxian saliera del Jinshi, ya que su enorme vientre le impedía moverse mucho pero, cuando lograba hacerlo, su esposo lo llevaba a la zona donde vivían los conejos.

El lugar era amplio, sereno y la brisa del lugar era fresca.

El sitio perfecto para que un omega en cinta se relajara mientras miles de conejos lo rodeaban y se acurrucaban con él debajo del enorme árbol que estaba en el lugar.

– No, me gusta el lugar – aseguro Wuxian – además, no tendré otra oportunidad como esta en donde los conejos me amen tanto como a ti.

Lan Wangji sonrió suavemente, recordando fugazmente como los conejos tendían a huir de su omega cada que este trataba de tomarlos entre sus manos.

– ¿Crees que ellos perciban al bebe?

– Mmm… Los conejos son criaturas muy sensibles, perciben el cambio en tu aroma y saben que eres un omega en cinta… Ellos buscan protegerte, a su modo.

– ¿Cómo cuando protegen a su pareja mientras está en estado?

– Mmm…

– Dignos conejos del gran Hanguang–Jun – rio suavemente el omega.

El omega cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en el hombro del alfa y aspiro su agradable aroma a sándalo, sintiéndose protegido y cobijado por el mismo, olvidándose un momento del lugar que los rodeaba.

– Wei Ying.

– ¿Mmm? – respondió sin abrir sus ojos.

Su alfa no respondió de inmediato, motivo que le preocupo un poco al percibir su silencio. Abrió sus ojos y se alejó un poco, enfocando el rostro apacible de su esposo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ….

– ¿Lan Zhan?

El segundo jade suspiro.

– Quiere hablar contigo.

– ¿Quiere? – Inclinando su cabeza y colocando un gesto de confusión en su rostro – ¿Quién?

Su esposo no respondió y solo giro su cabeza hacia algún punto tras de él.

Wei Ying enarco una ceja y siguió la dirección a la cual su esposo estaba observando, ampliando sus ojos al notar quienes estaban parados en ese lugar.

– Jiang… Cheng… – susurro.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunto su esposo, quien lo regreso a ver.

– …

– Sí no deseas hablar con él, no tienes por qué hacerlo – le aseguro, tomando su mano.

El negó con su cabeza, dibujando un tiste sonrisa en su rostro.

– Para que Jiang Cheng haya decidido hablar, es porque le ha costado mucho dejar de lado ese orgullo que tiene – declaro – sería muy injusto de mi parte negarme con todo lo que hemos pasado.

– …

– No te preocupes, estaré bien – tratando de calmar la inseguridad de su esposo respecto al tema – Jiang Cheng no me hará daño además, estamos en Gusu, sería muy tonto de su parte atacarme aquí.

Lan Wangji suspiro y asintió.

Coloco un casto beso sobre la frente de su omega y se levantó de su lugar, alejándose de su pareja para llegar a lado de su hermano.

– Wangji – hablo Zewu–Jun – ¿Qué ha dicho el joven Wei?

– Hablara con él.

La mirada del segundo jade se encontró con la del líder del clan Jiang. Era un mensaje silencioso, una advertencia que el omega conocía perfectamente.

– No hare nada que afecte al cachorro – aseguro Jiang Cheng.

– …

– En ese caso… – intervino Xichen – Wangji y yo iremos a tomar un poco de te mientras ambos arreglan los mal entendidos.

Su hermano regreso a verlo rápidamente.

– Te veo más tarde.

Dicho esto, Jiang Cheng pasó por el lado del segundo jade sin inmutarse ante las fuertes feromonas que este estaba dejando escapar al verlo como una amenaza hacia su omega.

– Wangji – lo llamo Xichen – A–Cheng no hará nada que ponga en peligro al joven Wei ni su cachorro.

– …

– Lo mejor es dejarlos solos, más tarde nos dirán a que arreglo llegaron – invitándole a seguirle fuera del lugar.

Lan Wangji suspiro y, tras dedicar una última mirada a su omega, siguió a su hermano con dirección al Hanshi.

Por su parte, Jiang Cheng respiro profundamente una vez las feromonas del segundo jade abandonaron el área.

"_A veces olvido lo sobreprotector que Lan Wangji puede llegar a ser"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Negando con su cabeza continúo su camino, solo deteniéndose cuando estuvo a poco menos de diez pasos de la figura de su hermano.

Wei Wuxian acariciaba con cariño a uno de los cientos de conejos que se encontraban a su alrededor, susurrándole suaves palabras mientras su aroma, se asentaba poco a poco en el área, llenando el mismo de un sentimientos de protección y serenidad… Algo muy contrario a la personalidad del omega, lo cual lo atribuyo a su actual estado.

– Wei Wuxian – lo llamo de la forma más calmada que le era posible.

Noto como este se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz pero, se recompuso rápidamente, alzando su cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran.

– Jiang Cheng.

En ese momento, no supieron que decirse el uno al otro.

* * *

Lan Xichen dejo escapar una suave risa al percibir la angustia en el aroma de su hermano menor. Comprendía su sentir, dejar solo a su omega con una persona que no era de su total confianza en estos momentos, no era algo que un alfa haría, sobre todo uno tan sobreprotector como lo era Lan Wangji.

Sabia de sus miedos y los comprendía pero, él confiaba en Jiang Cheng, podía ser alguien muy brusco a la hora de hablar y demasiado orgulloso para dar su brazo a torcer pero nunca dañaría a alguien más, sin importar que tan furioso se encontrase, a menos que se tratara de alguien que trato de lastimar a su familia.

Por ello estaba completamente seguro que todo saldría bien.

– Wangji, relájate – tomando un sorbo de su taza de té – no hay nada que temer.

– …

– ¿Acaso crees que A–Cheng dañaría físicamente al joven Wei?

– …

– Si ese fuera el caso, jamás hubiese accedido a pedirte que los dejaras hablar… Yo sería el primero en oponerme si percibiera que quiere hacerle daño.

– Mmm… Solo… No quiero que Wei Ying se exalte.

– Lo sé, pero ambos estarán bien – sonriéndole suavemente – el joven Wei es más fuerte de lo que crees.

– Lo sé – respondió.

El aroma del segundo jade lentamente fue cambiando a uno más liviano, demostrándole a Xichen que había logrado tranquilizar la angustia en el corazón de su hermano menor.

– ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para hablar de los nuevos discípulos? – Pregunto con calma – estoy seguro que hay muchos puntos en sus entrenamientos que deberíamos tratar.

Su hermano asintió y comenzaron con la conversión.

* * *

Ambos omegas se encontraban sentados uno a lado del otro.

El silencio entre los dos era frio e incómodo, ninguno hizo movimiento alguna de querer comenzar la conversación que se suponía debían tener en ese momento.

Se debatían mentalmente entre hablar o tomar caminos separados para dejar ese incomodo ambiente que los rodeaba pero, sabían que eso no resolvería las cosas.

"_¿Qué debería decir?"_ pensó Jiang Cheng.

"_Quizás debería comenzar yo, después de todo… Jiang Cheng se forzó mucho al venir aquí"_ pensó Wei Ying.

Ambos respiraron profundamente y se giraron para buscar el rostro ajeno.

– Oye… – dijeron al unísono.

Ambos callaron de pronto, sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

– Tu primero… – dijo Jiang Cheng.

– No, no, tu primero… – Respondió Wei Ying.

Jiang Cheng desvía la mirada, dejando que sus ojos contemple el amplio paisaje que se extiende frente a ambos. Se mantiene en silencio solo unos segundos, regresando a ver de reojo a su hermano, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para comenzar la conversación pero, nada se le ocurre.

Sus ojos recorren la figura del otro omega, percatándose de los muchos cambios que ha tenido a lo largo de esos casi tres meses. Su rostro se ve un poco más relleno, su piel se ve un poco pálida, sus ojos irradian un brillo que nunca antes noto en el mismo y, su vientre era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

Y fue justamente eso lo que salió de su boca sin darse cuenta.

– Estas mucho más gordo que la última vez que te vi.

Wei Wuxian regreso a verlo rápidamente, su ceño se frunció y su boca se desencajo por el comentario y se levantó de su lugar.

– Tu… ¡¿Esa es la forma de hablarme después de todo este tiempo?! – Exclamo el omega algo irritado – ¡¿recordándome como me veo?!

– No voy a mentirte – cruzándose de brazos – engordaste.

– Tú – señalándolo de forma acusatoria.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un par de segundos para después, comenzar a reír por lo bajo.

Wei Ying comprendió en ese momento que esa fue la única forma que su hermano encontró para romper el hielo.

– ¿No tenías otra forma de comenzar la conversación? – pregunto sentándose nuevamente.

– Sabes lo directo que soy, acostúmbrate…

– Lo sé.

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas y guardaron silencio unos instantes.

– Lo siento – dijo finalmente Jiang Cheng.

– …

– Lamento haberme comportado de aquella forma, no debí hablarte del modo en el que lo hice… Te recrimine sin escuchar lo que tenías que decir… Me disculpo por ello.

Wei Wuxian amplio sus ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, ya que nunca imagino que, de todas las personas que conocía, él terminaría ofreciéndole una disculpa. Razón por la cual, pensaba que debió ser muy difícil para Jiang Cheng, doblegar su orgullo y disculparse de esa forma con él.

– No es tu culpa – le respondió bajando la cabeza – yo también me equivoque, no te dije lo que sucedía y termine perjudicando a los demás.

– Tenías tus razones para no confiarme lo que descubriste y la forma en como reaccionaria seguro fue una de ellas.

– Aun así – insistió regresándolo a ver – debí decírtelo después de todo, se trataba de nuestro sobrino y… Termine jodiendole la vida.

– Eso no fue tu culpa, aun cuando lo hubiese sabido, la llegada de esa mujer y lo que decía ese pergamino iban a terminar jodiendolo todo.

– Quizás…

Jiang Cheng al percibir la angustia en el aroma de su hermano, llevo su mano hacia su cabeza y le dio un suave golpecito.

– Ambos nos equivocamos – afirmo sin ningún titubeo – lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender de ello y no volver a cometer el mismo error, ¿no crees?

Wei Wuxian suelta una ligera risa y asiente.

– Tienes razón, prometo que si la próxima vez descubro algo que nos comprometa a todos, te lo diré sin dudarlo.

– Y yo prometo no volver a enojarme de la forma en que lo hice… Al menos hasta que piense bien lo que sucede, después te romperé las piernas.

Wei Ying solo rueda los ojos y niega con su cabeza.

– Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto… ¿Cómo va todo con Jin Ling?

Su hermano solo suspiro.

– Ni siquiera puedo acercármele – respondió con la tristeza marcada en su voz – he intentado hablar con él pero… Siempre se excusa o deja muy claro que no desea ni verme – recordando las miles de veces que lo desprecio.

– Ya veo… Creo que en parte eso es mi culpa, Jin Ling adopto varios de mis hábitos conforme fue creciendo así que, cuando se enoja aleja a todos para que no lo sigan frustrando…Aunque lo entiendo.

Wei Ying no responde y baja la cabeza nuevamente.

– Tratare de hablar con él – le dijo tratando de animar un poco a su hermano – al menos para que escuche lo que tengas que decir… Aunque será difícil, Jin Ling piensa que tu…. Lo abandonaste.

– Yo no hice eso – levantando la cabeza rápidamente – además, ni Lan Zhan y yo estamos convencidos de que Jin Ling sea nuestro hijo.

– ¿Por qué piensan eso? – pregunto algo intrigado.

– Porque… No puede serlo, Jin Ling es hijo de Shijie, ella… No creo que el pavo real le hiciera algo así…

– El hijo de nuestra hermana estaba enfermo, no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir – apretando con fuerza una de sus manos.

– Pudo haberlo hecho… Además, Jin Ling se parece a ella, incluso a Jin Zuxian…

– Los cachorros adoptan ciertas características de sus padres a través del olor, por eso un cachorro recién nacido siempre esta con sus padres en los primeros días de nacido…

Wei Ying abrió su boca pero nada salió de esta, ya que cualquier argumento que pudiera encontrar, no tenía solidez ante esa declaración.

Jiang Cheng suspiro al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano.

– Escucha, entiendo que tengas tus dudas pero, mientras no haya una forma concisa de negar que Jin Ling es tu hijo, el deberá permanecer aquí en Gusu.

– …

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de seguir nuestras vidas y superar lo que ocurrió… Sobre todo Jin Ling… Al menos debemos buscar la forma de que su vida retome su curso.

– ….

– Mientras encontramos alguna prueba que confirme o niegue que es tu hijo.

– ¿Realmente crees que Jin Ling sea mi hijo?

– ¿Sinceramente?

Su hermano asintió.

– No lo creo.

– …

– Seria un completo idiota si creyera semejante burla… Jin Ling es demasiado inteligente como para ser tu hijo.

– ¡Oye! – exclamo con indignación.

– Veo a mi hermana en él – declaro ignorando el reclamo anterior – lo que dijo esa mujer es una completa calumnia pero, por ahora es mejor dejar el tema por la paz… Cuando tengamos una prueba sólida que desmienta sus palabras, regresaremos a Torre Koi y recuperaremos lo que le quitaron a Jin Ling.

– Eso quiere decir que, ¿cuento con tu ayuda para seguir investigando?

– ¿Pensabas que no lo haría? – Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos – hablamos de Jin Ling, por supuesto que te ayudaría.

Wei Ying sonrió suavemente, borrando la misma un segundo después.

– Pero… ¿Y si descubrimos que si lo es? – pregunto con algo de inquietud.

– No me quedara de otra que aceptarlo después de todo, no dejara de ser mi sobrino.

– Jiang Cheng.

– Pero que quede claro – regresándolo a ver – aun cuando confirmemos que es tu hijo para mí, Jin Ling siempre será el hijo de mi hermana.

Wei Wuxian lo observo con sorpresa, sonriendo ligeramente un segundo después.

– Mmm… Jin Ling siempre será hijo de mi Shijie, sin importar que suceda, él fue criado de esa forma y nunca cambiaríamos eso.

Ambos sonríen suavemente y finalmente se funden en un abrazo, uno que necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo, sintiendo que por fin habían encontrado la paz entre los dos.

* * *

La puerta del Hanshi se abrió.

Ambos jades dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada del lugar, encontrándose con el líder del clan Jiang ingresando al lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Las feromonas de ambos alfas inundaron el lugar, llenas de preocupación al verlo caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban sentados. Algo que en cierta forma irritaba al omega quien, aunque podía soportarlas sin problema alguno, se sentía fastidiado por la poca confianza que le tenían.

– ¿Todo salió bien? – pregunto Xichen, tratando de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Su pareja no respondió de inmediato, sentándose a su lado e ignorando la fría mirada del segundo jade.

– ¿A–Cheng?

El omega suspiro y respondió.

– ¿Podrían dejar de preocuparse? – regresándolos a ver – todo está bien, hablamos y arreglamos los malentendidos.

– ¿En serio?

– Por supuesto que si – respondió algo fastidiado – ¿podrían retraer su aroma? Tanta preocupación de su parte me está provocando dolor de cabeza.

– Oh, lo siento, no me había percatado de ello – declaro Xichen con algo de pena.

– Mmm…. – apoyo Wangji.

Ambos alfas retrajeron su aroma y en el lugar, solo se podía percibir el agradable olor del incienso de los palitos que se quemaban lentamente.

– Me alegra que finalmente pudiera aclarar los problemas y reconciliarse – hablo Xichen – ¿y el joven Wei?

Jiang Cheng capto la fría mirada del segundo jade sobre su persona, algo que le dijo sin palabras, que estaba atengo a lo que dijera a continuación, preocupado en sobre manera por lo que sucedió con su omega.

– El idiota de mi hermano está bien – declaro con frustración – no se exalto ni nada parecido, incluso llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo de cara a lo que haremos a partir de ahora.

– ¿Acuerdo? – enarcando una ceja.

– Mmm…Le ofrecí mi ayuda para buscar pruebas que desmientan o afirmen su lazo con Jin Ling.

– En ese caso, los tres investigaremos ese asunto sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

Los tres asintieron.

Mientras Lan Xichen le ofrecía un poco de té al omega, este retomo la palabra.

– Hablando de Jin Ling, entiendo que mi hermano no ha tenido una buena relación con él en estos últimos meses – tomando la taza de té que el alfa le ofrecía.

– Culpa a Wei Ying de todo lo sucedido y siempre le habla de una manera brusca e hiriente – intervino Wangji.

Lan Xichen deja escapar un suave suspiro.

– En una ocasión tuve que reprenderlo y castigar su conducta.

– ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – pregunto Jiang Cheng.

– Como sabes, existen reglas en nuestro clan, una de ellas indica que debemos respetar a nuestros mayores, a nuestros maestros y a los omegas, sobre todo cuando están en cinta.

– …

– Wei Wuxian pertenece a nuestro clan, es un maestro de Gusu Lan y un omega que dentro de pocos meses dará a luz a un nuevo miembro de la familia principal por lo que…

– No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir – tomando un sorbo de su te antes de continuar – hablare con Jin Ling.

– ¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

– No lo sé pero, somos familia a fin de cuentas, seguir discutiendo por eso no nos llevara a nada.

– Creo que lo mejor es que ambos lo arreglen.

La pareja regreso a ver al segundo jade al escuchar su intervención en la conversación.

– ¿Te refieres a Jin Ling y al joven Wei? – le pregunto su hermano.

– Mmm…

– Pero… ¿No han estado haciendo eso y siguen como el primer día? – pregunto Jiang Cheng.

– Mmm… Pero quizás el resultado no sea el que buscan – aseguro Wangji – posiblemente Jin Ling hable con Wei Ying pero…

– Lo hará bajo coacción* y no por voluntad propia.

– Mmm…

– Dudo que el maestro Wei desee arreglar las cosas con Jin Ling de esa forma – dijo Xichen, llegando a la conclusión a la que su hermano quería llegar.

Lan Wangji solo asintió con su cabeza.

"_Sigue sorprendiéndome lo bien que A–Huan puede leer a su hermano"_ pensó Jiang Cheng al ver como ambos hermanos se comprendían y comunicaban con pocas palabras.

– A–Cheng – lo llamo el alfa – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El omega salió de sus propios pensamientos y negó con su cabeza.

– Hanguang–Jun tiene un punto – respondió – Jin Ling puede sentirse presionado… Así que, solo hablare con él, intentare escucharlo y solo le aconsejare sobre el tema… Ya dependerá de él lo que hará a continuación.

– Sera lo más conveniente – concluyo Xichen – ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre como procederemos… Wangji… – regresado a ver a su hermano – hay algo que he querido preguntarles al joven Wei y a ti desde hace un tiempo pero, no he tenido la oportunidad.

– …

– ¿Ya escogieron un nombre adecuado para el cachorro?

– Tienes razón – apoyo Jiang Cheng – falta poco para que nazca el cachorro, espero estén tomando ese tema con el cuidado que requiere. Deben escoger un nombre que vaya a acorde con un heredero Lan.

– Mmm… Wei Ying y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo respecto al nombre del cachorro.

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la respuesta del alfa.

– Escogeré su nombre de nacimiento si nuestro cachorro es un varón.

– ¿Y si es una niña? – pregunto Jiang Cheng, temiendo por la respuesta.

– Wei Ying escogerá su nombre.

El omega enarco una ceja y una gota de sudor cayo por su rostro ante lo dicho, compadeciendo internamente a su futura sobrina.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola lectores míos!

¿Felices de verme?

¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Esperaban algo así?

Seguro muchos pensaron que la reconciliación fue muy rápida entre los hermanos pero, cronológicamente ya pasaron dos meses y medio desde lo sucedido en Torre Koi por lo que, tan rápido no fue. Necesitaron distancia, sobre todo Jiang Cheng, quien tuvo muchos problemas para doblegar ese orgullo y dar el paso de hablar.

Por qué Wei Ying no lo iba a hacer, conoce a su hermano y por qué no lo dejarían salir de Gusu Xd

Ahora que aclaramos eso, pasemos a las preguntas:

¿Qué les pareció la seudo aparición de Yanli?

Debía colocarla, ya que ella era quien los mantenía unidos y siempre estará con ellos aunque físicamente ya no este.

¿Qué les pareció Li Wang y el problema en Lanling? ¿Por qué piensa que es un cadáver feroz?

El pobre la tiene difícil xd

¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación?

Bueno, no es la mejor pero, al menos hablaron y llegaron al acuerdo de investigar juntos. Aparte de prometer ya no ocultarse nada aunque duela.

¿El nombre del cachorro?

¿Pensaron que lo diría? Pues no :v los nombres ya están escogidos solo que hasta el final del fic los sabrán, sean pacientes.

Fuera de eso, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, que poco a poco está llegando a su fin.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta luego!


	28. Capitulo XXVI

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVI**

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo, comprender".– Françoise Sagan._

* * *

– Dejo todo en sus manos – dijo el joven alfa, girándose sobre sus talones para enfocar el rostro de ambos betas.

– No te preocupes, déjanos el resto – respondió Dong Hua.

– Sí ocurre algo que se escapa de nuestras manos, te avisaremos en seguida – apoyo Heng Yu.

Li sonrió suavemente y asintió a las palabras de sus compañeros.

Dejar Torre Koi no era algo que deseara, sobre todo con los miles de problemas que últimamente estaba teniendo, la vigilancia del consejo y los demás líderes sobre su desempeño, el entrenamiento de los discípulos, las promesas que hizo y los ataques durante las cacerías nocturnas.

Tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado e irse no era una opción pero, si deseaba encontrar una solución al problema de los ataques, debía acudir a Gusu Lan y pedir ayuda a Zewu–Jun, era en el único de entre todos los líderes que posiblemente tuviera conocimiento más amplio de lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

Por lo que, aunque no lo deseara, debía irse y dejar Torre Koi en las únicas manos que consideraba capaces.

– El clan Lan ya fue informado desde ayer así que, no deberías tener problemas a tu llegada – menciono Dong Hua.

– Dudo que aun sin un aviso, tuviera problemas para entrar – respondió Li.

– ¿Lo dices por Jin Ling? – pregunto de forma insinuante Heng Yu.

El rostro de Li enrojeció levemente.

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamo – soy un líder de secta y conozco a Zewu–Jun, estoy seguro que cuando le anunciaran mi presencia me dejaría entrar – aclaro rápidamente.

Heng Yu solo rodo los ojos.

– Solo cuídate – intervino Dong Hua, compadeciéndose del joven alfa.

– Lo hare, no te preocupes – respondió – y antes de que se me olvide, sí llegan a tener problemas con el consejo y comienzan a cuestionarlos, solo recuérdenles que los deje a cargo – menciono cruzándose de brazos – esos viejos son muy elitistas y recibir órdenes de betas no es su estilo.

Ambos betas rieron por lo último.

– Esos viejos necesitan una sesión de comportamiento – aseguro Heng Yu – con unos cuantos trabajos forzados y azotes, estoy seguro que cambiarían esa forma de pensar.

– Heng Yu – lo llamo su pareja a modo de advertencia.

– ¿Qué?, es la verdad.

– No somos partidarios de los castigos innecesarios – le reprocho el beta – ¿ya olvidaste las enseñanzas del maestro?

– Creo que el maestro entendería que lo hicimos por un bien mayor.

– Dong Hua tiene razón – apoyo Li – a menos que el consejo haya cometido crímenes que requieran un castigo, no podemos imponerles una pena solo porque nos plazca.

– Oh, vamos, ¿no me digas que no sospechas de ellos? – pregunto Heng Yu con algo de aburrimiento

– …

– Lo sucedido con Jin Rulan.

Li Wang desvió la mirada.

Lo sucedido con Jin Ling también era un tema que no había podido concluir, ya que hasta el momento solo tenía sospechas sobre quienes pudieron tramar aquel despreciable suceso pero, no tenía ninguna prueba sólida para poder aprender a los perpetuadores.

Algo que lo frustraba en sobre manera.

– Sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada y lo sabes – aclaro Li.

Heng Yu resoplo y rodo los ojos.

– Hablando de ese tema, ¿aún no has decidido qué hacer con esos bandidos? – Pregunto Dong Hua – llevan casi tres meses encerrados.

– No hay mucho que hacer, mientras ellos sigan diciendo que no saben quién les pago – encogiéndose de hombros – además, tienen muchos crímenes encima, cuando regrese decidiré que hacer con ellos.

– De acuerdo – hablo Dong Hua con una sonrisa – es mejor que te vayas, no debes hacer esperar a Zewu–Jun.

– Mmm… Cuiden todo por mí.

– Siempre lo hacemos – afirmo Heng Yu.

Li Wang solo les sonrió antes de desenfundar su espada, montar sobre ella, emprender el vuelo y desaparecer segundos después de la vista de ambos betas.

– ¿Alguna vez imaginaste a nuestro pequeño Li como un líder de secta? – pregunto Heng Yu.

– No, aun siendo hijo de uno, nunca lo imagine en ese puesto – respondió su pareja – Li es un alma demasiado libre como para atarse de esa forma pero, es alguien responsable y si tiene que hacer el trabajo, lo hará, aunque no le guste.

– Mmm… Así es nuestro A–Li.

– Solo espero que esto no le traiga más problemas de los que ya tiene, sobre todo esa promesa que hizo.

– ¿Crees que la cumpla? – pregunto Heng Yu cruzándose de brazos – con todo lo que está ocurriendo, no sería difícil que se le pase por la cabeza… – insinuando algo que por el gesto en su rostro, no se trataba de algo muy agradable.

Dong Hua soltó un suave suspiro.

– El siempre cumple sus promesas, aunque estas sean complicadas.

– Tienes razón… Li no es alguien que guarde rencor pero… Los sentimientos humanos son bastante complicados ¿no?

– Sí no fuéramos humanos no tendríamos esos sentimientos tan complicados, es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos.

– Supongo que tienes un punto – tomando la mano de su pareja y apretándola suavemente.

– Solo confiemos en A–Li – le aseguro Dong Hua – solo él puede decidir cómo proceder a partir de ahora.

* * *

_Jingyi observaba con curiosidad al pequeño niño que se encontraba alejado de todos los demás._

_Nunca lo había visto antes, lo poco que sabía era que el maestro Qiren lo había traído para que comenzara a estudiar a lado de los demás pero, fuera de ahí, no conocía más del nuevo discípulo del que todo mundo hablaba._

_Era la hora de irse a casa junto con sus padres pero, la cara tan seria que colocaba mientras esperaba a que vinieran por él, le daba curiosidad._

– _¿Qué tendrá? – pregunto Jingyi, avanzando un poco para acercársele._

– _Es mejor que no te acerques – dijo otro niño._

– _¿Por qué? – regresándole a ver._

– _Escuche a mis padres decir que él es protegido de Zewu–Jun._

– _Mmm… Yo escuche que es hijo de Hánguāng–jūn pero que es un secreto…_

– _Es mejor no acercarse o nos castigaran – menciono otro._

_Jingyi enarco una ceja._

_Ahora comprendía porque nadie se acercaba al otro niño. Todos temían acercarse y ser castigados por solo estar a su lado._

_Sin importarle lo que dijeran, Jingyi camino lentamente al niño del que todos hablaban, dibujando una enorme sonrisa._

– _Hola._

– …

– _Te llamas Yuan, ¿verdad?_

– …

– _¿Te gustan las clases?_

–…

– _A mí me aburrieron mucho y eso que solo era la primera clase, pero mi mamá dice que debo aprender todo lo que digan mis maestros o no seré un buen discípulo del clan._

– …

– _¿Me estas escuchando?_

_Y nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta._

_Jingyi hizo una mueca al ver que aquel niño ni siquiera lo regresaba a ver, lo ignoraba completamente, como si no existiera o no escuchara nada de lo que decía._

_Indignado, el pequeño Jingyi se alejó de aquel niño engreído y antipático. Sí quería seguir solo que lo hiciera, el no seguiría hablándole cuando él se comportaba de esa forma._

– _A–Yi, ¿Qué sucede?_

_La voz de su madre lo llamo, quien había venido a recogerlo después de las clases y de inmediato fue a su encuentro._

– _Mamá – dijo Jingyi con una enorme sonrisa._

– _¿Por qué tenías esa mueca? , ¿Te castigaron nuevamente por no poner atención?_

– …

– _¿A–Yi?_

– _Solo me regañaron pero… No es por eso que estoy enojado._

– _¿Entonces? – arrodillándose para ver mejor el rostro de su hijo._

– _Es que intente hablar con el aquel niño pero, me ignoro._

_Su madre se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de girar su cabeza y enfocar al pequeño niño que estaba en el rincón._

– _Oh, así que se trata de él…– susurro la mujer._

– _¿Mamá?_

– _¿Recuerdas cuando te explique por qué nuestro clan tiene todas esas "aburridas" reglas?_

– _Si._

– _El clan Lan fue fundado por un monje que bajo al mundo y donde conoció a su persona destinada._

– _Mmm…_

– _Todas las reglas que nos rigen existen para que nunca nos desviemos del camino del bien. Para que cada integrante busque la iluminación, sea correcto, virtuoso, amable y justo._

– …

– _Pero por sobre todas las cosas… Nunca rendirse ante nada._

–…

– _¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos Caiyi y me pediste los dulces?_

– _Mmm…_

– _¿Y te dije que no porque tenían algo de chile pero tu seguiste insistiendo porque querías probarlos__?_

–_Mmm…_

– _¿Te rendiste aun cuando te dije que no en muchas ocasiones?_

– _No – contesto con algo de vergüenza._

– _¿Los dejaste aun cuando estaban picosos?_

– _No…_

– _Entonces… ¿te rendirás con él?_

– _Pero no es lo mismo, el me ignora… Y si no quiere hablar pues no le hablo._

_Su madre sonrió suavemente y tomo sus pequeñas manos._

– _A–Yi, ¿olvidaste que hay una regla que dice "prohibido juzgar sin pruebas"?_

– …

– _A veces es más fácil juzgar sobre lo que nuestros ojos contemplan pero, no somos capaces de darnos cuenta que siempre hay más de lo que las personas aparentan._

– _No entiendo._

– _Estoy segura que ese pequeño ha sufrido mucho en la vida y seguramente tiene miedo de interactuar con los demás, se siente solo y triste._

– _Pero… Es hijo de Hánguāng–jūn – tapándose la boca rápidamente por lo dicho._

– _A–Yi, no es educado hablar de otros a sus espaldas._

– _Lo siento._

_Su madre rio suavemente._

– _No importa quienes son sus padres o su origen – le indico acariciando su mejilla – lo que yo veo, es un pequeño niño que necesita amigos y tiempo para volver a sonreír… ¿No le ayudaras?_

_Jingyi regreso a ver al pequeño que estaba en el mismo sitio, para después regresa la vista al rostro de su madre._

– _Mmm…_

– _Entonces – dijo su madre, metiendo su mano dentro de la pequeña bolsa que traía con ella, sacando dos pequeños dulces de su interior – llévaselo._

– _Pero está prohibido comer dulces antes de la comida._

– _Lo sé – indico su madre – pero este será nuestro secreto – guiñándole un ojo._

_Jingyi sonrió ampliamente, tomando el par de dulces y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el otro niño._

_Se detuvo nuevamente frente a él y extendió su mano, enseñándole el dulce._

– _A–Yuan… ¿te gustan los dulces?_

_El pequeño solo observo el dulce pero no respondió._

– _A mí me gustan – sentándose frente a él – Mamá no suele dármelos porque suelo romper las reglas pero, cuando me porto bien, me trae una caja de ellos._

– …

– _Mamá dice que si como muchos engordare pero que aun así me querrá aunque parezca una pelota – comenzando a desenvolver el dulce._

– …

– _Hay unos que tienen chile, no es que no me gusten, los tolero pero… Prefiero los rellenos de crema de fresa – dejando la envoltura a un lado – seguro te gusta._

– …

_Sin darle tiempo a que Yuan dijera algo –aunque realmente no decía nada– Jingyi se lo metió en la boca para su sorpresa del primero._

– _¿Dulce verdad?_

_Yuan lo regreso a ver, mordiendo lentamente el dulce y tragándolo un segundo después._

– _¿Te gusto?_

– _Mmm…_

_Jingyi sonrió al recibir aunque sea un sonido como confirmación._

– _Oh, mira esa cara – dijo Jingyi el rostro serio del otro niño – toda seria y sin una sonrisa, los demás pensaran que sabes como reír - le aseguro con una sonrisa - vamos sonríe - llevando sus manos a las mejillas del otro, sorprendiéndolo por lo hecho - ¡sonríe! - estirando sus mejillas de forma graciosa - sonreír es mejor._

– …

– _¿No crees?_

_Yuan se le quedo viendo, mientras Jingyi sonreía ampliamente._

–… _Tú… ¿No me tienes miedo?_

_Jingyi hizo una mueca de confusión y respondió._

– _¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?_

– _Los… Los demás niños… Dicen… No quieren hablar conmigo…_

– _Oh, eso…_

–…

– _No te tienen miedo, le tienen miedo al maestro Qiren y como él te trajo…_

– _¿Tu no me tienes miedo? – volvió a preguntar._

– _No, si te tuviera miedo no te hubiese dado mi dulce – dedicándole una enorme sonrisa._

_Yuan se le quedo viendo, sorprendido por la franqueza del otro niño, admirando la amplia sonrisa que tenía marcada en su rostro._

– _¡Ya se! – Levantándose – ¡Ven a comer con nosotros!_

– _¿Comer?_

– _Mmm… Mamá cocina muy rico y…_

– _No creo que… el maestro Qiren…_

– _Sí mamá le pide permiso seguro acepta, el maestro Qiren nunca le niega nada._

– _Lan Yuan, es hora de retirarse._

_La voz del viejo maestro los interrumpió. Ambos regresaron a ver hacia donde se encontraba, encontrándolo junto a la madre de Jingyi._

– …

– _¡Mamá! – Grito Jingyi – ¡¿Yuan puede venir con nosotros a comer?!_

– _¡Lan Jingyi está prohibido gritar! – le reprendió Lan Qiren._

_Jingyi hizo un puchero por el regaño._

_Ambos niños guardaron silencio unos minutos._

_Jingyi observo como su madre hablaba con el viejo maestro, este último soltó un largo suspiro y termino asintiendo muy a su pesar. Su madre regreso a verlo y asintió con su cabeza, confirmándole que el viejo maestro había dado su autorización._

– _¿Ya vez? – Lo regreso a ver Jingyi – Mamá siempre lo convence._

– _Pero…_

– _Nada de peros – tomando la mano del otro niño – mamá nos está esperando._

_Jingyi jalo a Yuan de su mano, levantándolo rápidamente, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia donde la madre del primero se encontraba, sin importarles los reclamos del viejo maestro._

_Cuando Jingyi regreso a ver a Yuan, este sonreía suavemente._

_En ese momento, Jingyi pensó que haría lo que sea para ver sonreír al otro niño y jamás soltaría su mano._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

El sol aún no había salido pero la hora de levantarse había llegado.

Con calma se reincorporo sobre la cama y se tallo los ojos, soltando un largo bostezo antes de estirar su cuerpo, saliendo de la cama un segundo después para comenzar su rutina.

Tendió su cama, se dio un baño, se cambió rápidamente y salió del cuarto para comenzar el día.

Camino hacia las habitaciones donde los demás discípulos omegas se encontraban, para verificar que ya estuvieran levantados, encontrándolos hablando tranquilamente mientras terminaban su rutina.

Jingyi por su parte se sentó en una de las camas mientras esperaba que terminaran, derrumbándose sobre de esta mientras su cabeza no deja de pensar en aquel sueño que tuvo, uno que le recordó de forma vivida el día que conoció a Sizhui y la silenciosa promesa que había hecho, una que había olvidado por alguna razón.

"_¿Por qué recordé eso?"_ se preguntó con las mejillas algo rojas _"¿La sonrisa de Sizhui era tan brillante desde que era niño?, ¿Por qué me siento así?"_

Por la vergüenza Jingyi tomo la manta y se cubrió con ella, escuchando como uno de sus compañeros se quejaba por deshacer su cama.

– ¡Oye, ya la había arreglado! – Exclamo su compañero – ¡Sal de ahí! – tomando la manta y jalándola.

– ¡Déjame! – respondió Jingyi apretando con fuerza la misma para que no lo vieran con la cara roja.

– ¡¿Quieres llegar tarde al desayuno?! – le pregunto con molestia.

– ¡No es como si no llegara tarde siempre!

– ¡Tu…!

– Ya déjalo… – intervino otro omega – si él quiere llegar tarde es cosa de él.

– Pero…

– ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Jingyi? – Pregunto otro compañero, curioso por la escena – ¿se siente mal?

– ¿Mal?, ¿desde cuándo los tontos se enferman?

– ¡Oye! – exclamo Jingyi sin salir debajo de la manta.

– Quizás solo este… Nervioso – intervino otro omega – Ya saben, con eso del cortejo y así… – riendo suavemente.

– ¡Oh! – exclamaron los demás.

– Entonces… ¿Era cierto?

– ¿Pensabas que era broma?

– Pues… Como Zewu–Jun no ha dicho nada…

– Claro que no lo hará, es su sobrino después de todo… Solo confirmaran cuando sea un hecho.

Poco a poco los omegas del área comenzaron a reunirse para hablar del tema, aun cuando sabían que iba en contra de las reglas hablar de otros, la curiosidad sobre el tema había captado su atención.

– Entonces… Solo estas nervioso – dijo uno de los omegas, intentando quitar la manta que cubría a Jingyi – es normal, no todos los días un alfa con esa posición, te pide formalmente un compromiso.

– Es cierto, el joven Zizhen es un buen alfa, es el hijo de un líder de secta, cualquier omega estaría encantado de ser su futuro esposo – apoyo otro discípulo.

– Que suerte tienes Jingyi, incluso el mismo líder del clan Ouyang pidió la autorización para el cortejo. Zizhen debe estar loco por ti – riendo suavemente.

– Nuestro Jingyi solo esta avergonzado, seguramente a él también le gusta el joven Zizhen pero… ya saben cómo es él.

Jingyi quien había escuchado toda la conversación, se quitó la manta rápidamente y hablo con las mejillas encendidas.

– ¡Dejen de molestarme! – Exclamo – ¡A mí no me gusta Zizhen! ¡Si quieren se los cambio!

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo por la forma en como había reaccionado Jingyi, soltando un largo suspiro.

– Pobre del joven Zizhen, ¿Cómo fue que se fijó en un omega tan escandaloso?

– Cuando se casen y vivan juntos, ya no dirás que no te gusta – soltando una ligera risa.

– ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!

Jingyi salto de la cama y comenzó a perseguirlos, levantando la voz para que dejaran de hablar del tema, ya que no planeaba ser el centro de burlas de todos los omegas de Gusu Lan.

Todos corrieron mientras Jingyi los perseguía por el lugar hasta que, uno de los discípulos mayores del área de omegas, los reprendió por causar semejante ruido, mandándoles a todos a copiar las reglas.

Una vez su castigo impuesto, el discípulo los escolto hacia el comedor, donde tomarían el desayuno antes de realizar su castigo impuesto.

"_Yo no quiero casarme"_ pensó Jingyi mientras seguía a los demás hacia el comedor _"Pero si llegara a hacerlo… La persona con la que me casaría…" _sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmín, cuando la imagen de cierto alfa apareció en su mente _"Pero… ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?"_

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza y apresuro el paso hacia el comedor, mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente.

* * *

– Y finalmente, ¿Cuándo vendrá el clan Ouyang a Gusu? – pregunto Wuxian mientras toma un pan caliente y lo muerde.

– Aun no hay una fecha establecida – respondió su esposo, sentándose a su lado – hermano cree que el clan Ouyang arribara a Gusu dentro de las próximas semanas.

– Mmm…

El tema acerca del cortejo de Jingyi se había vuelto un tema bastante típico entre ambos, sobre todo porque de una u otra forma esto incluía a su hijo Sizhui, no solo porque era amigo de Zizhen sino, por que él también estaba interesado en Jingyi, aunque este último no tuviera conocimiento de ello.

– A–Yuan… ¿Ya sabe de esto? – Pregunto – me refiero así lo tiene presente.

– Mmm… Se lo recordé hace poco.

– ¿Y?, ¿Qué piensa hacer? – pregunto curioso.

– …

– Lan Zhan… ¿No me digas que decidió dejar ir a Jingyi? – Ampliando sus ojos al pensar en ello – pero él dijo que…

– Decidió cortejarlo.

– Lo amaba – callando de pronto al escuchar las palabras de su esposo – ¿Qué?

– Sizhui decidió cortejar a Jingyi, hablara con él antes de que el clan Ouyang arribe a Gusu.

– ¿Por qué presiento que se acerca un pero?

Su alfa suspiro.

– Sizhui ha tenido problemas.

– ¿Problemas?

– …

– ¡Lan Zhan, ya dime! – Exclamo de forma impaciente, tomándolo de la túnica y jalándolo suavemente – sé que hay una regla que impide hablar de otro a sus espaldas pero, somos esposos… No es hablar de otros, es hablar del futuro de nuestro hijo.

Su alfa volvió a suspira y hablo.

– Jin Ling…

Wei Ying soltó a sus esposo y se le quedo viendo, esperando le explicara que tenía que ver su sobrino – aun le costaba creer que era su hijo – en los problemas que su alfa había mencionado.

Con calma, el segundo jade procedió a contarle de forma breve lo que su hijo le había dicho, de la decisión tomada y los problemas que había tenía para hablar con el omega que eligió, todo porque su destinado intervenía en cada oportunidad.

– Entiendo – bajando la cabeza – Jin Ling ha estado interviniendo en ello… Pensé que con los problemas que teníamos, olvidaría por completo el lazo que los une pero, veo que no fue así.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

El omega, aunque no apoyaba la postura de Jin Ling, lo comprendía, se trataba de su destinado y verlo ir tras otra persona no era nada agradable pero, aun así, inmiscuirse de esa forma… Solo esperaba que Sizhui no terminara odiando a Jin Ling por esto, odiaría que dos personas que amaba con todo su corazón, se pelearan de por vida.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con Jin Ling? – Pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz – sé que no es correcto pero, siento que las cosas se están complicando demasiado entre ellos y…

– Cuando se trata de sentimientos, solo los involucrados pueden hablarlo, terceras personas podrían perjudicar la situación entre ellos.

Wuxian entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

– Le recuerdo, querido Hanguang–Jun, que si no fuera por la intervención de un tercero, en el lugar y hora adecuada, ni usted ni yo estaríamos aquí… – recordando con cariño aquel día en el templo de la diosa.

– ….

– Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir – dijo para no seguir incomodando a su alfa – además, estoy seguro que Sizhui no querría eso.

– Mmm… Él quiere solucionar sus propios problemas.

El omega sonrió.

– Solo espero que cuando necesite ayuda no me siga excluyendo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Excluir? – pregunto su esposo un tanto confundido.

– No te hagas, hace mucho que A–Yuan no me visita y prefiere hablar contigo de estas cosas que conmigo – su alfa iba a responder pero él se apresuró a seguir hablando – no cuenta que yo te pida que hables con él… Hablo de que él te busca para tratar estos temas más que a mí… Se supone que el "sensible y amoroso" de los dos soy yo. ¿Por qué es más abierto contigo sobre lo que le sucede que conmigo?

– No es que sea más abierto – respondió su alfa – es... Es más fácil hablar con otro alfa sobre lo que te sucede que un omega – regresándolo a ver de reojo.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que hay cosas que no me dices Lan Zhan? – enarcando una ceja de forma divertida.

El negó con su cabeza.

– Es más… Algo biológico.

– …

– Hay cosas que solo otro alfa entiende, como nuestros celos, nuestro instinto de protección hacia nuestras parejas, la sensación que nos mueve cuando encontramos a nuestro destinado… En ocasiones necesitamos el punto de vista de otro alfa para poder comprender mejor lo que nos sucede.

– Por eso sueles hablar mucho con tu hermano ¿no?

– …

– Esta bien, entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – aseguro Wuxian, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del alfa – eres un alfa y su padre, así que habrá cosas que solo tu podrás responder… Solo desearía que recordara que también cuenta conmigo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

– Lo sabe, solo no quiere abrumarte con sus problemas, sobre todo ahora, que estas a pocos meses de dar a luz.

– Ustedes dos son unos exagerados.

– No queremos correr riesgos – besando su cabeza.

– Lo sé – sonriendo suavemente – ambos estamos bien – le aseguró – Y, ¿Cuándo planea decirse todo a Jingyi?

Su esposo negó con su cabeza.

– Supongo que solo nos queda esperar.

– Mmm…

Wei Ying soltó un suave suspiro y cerro sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Aunque apoyaba a su hijo, también le entristecía ya que, esto terminaría rompiendo el corazón de Jin Ling.

Solo esperaba que todo terminara bien para esos tres.

* * *

El pabellón de la biblioteca se encontraba totalmente en silencio. Los discípulos poco a poco comenzaron a abandonarlo conforme terminaron sus castigos hasta que, solo Jingyi quedo en el lugar, esto debido a que, siendo la razón principal del alboroto causado, su castigo fue más severo que el de los demás.

Hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que transcribió las reglas del clan por ende, ya no había necesidad que abriera el libro para hacerlo, su cabeza recordaba cada una de ellas por lo que, solo se dedicaba a escribir sobre el papel.

– ¿Por qué siempre termino en este lugar? – se preguntó continuando su tarea.

Su intención al despertar, nunca fue romper las reglas de hecho, solo pensaba en cumplir sus obligaciones y mantener su cabeza lejos de todos los problemas que tenía pero, las habladurías matutinas –las cuales se supone están prohibidas– agotaron su paciencia, terminando con aquel nefasto escándalo en el que termino metido.

No era un secreto, todo mundo sabía de la propuesta de cortejo que el clan Ouyang había hecho al clan Lan pero, por respeto, se mantenía todo en silencio, aunque a veces salían conversaciones como la ocurrida en la mañana.

Era cierto que Ouyang Zizhen era un alfa muy guapo, diestro, cariñoso y con un estatus que muchos omegas quisieran alcanzar, no todos los días el hijo de un líder de secta te propone cortejarte y, si se dan bien las cosas, casarse a futuro… Cualquier omega del clan Lan estaría gustoso de aceptar pero… Él no era cualquier omega.

Quería mucho a Zizhen pero… ¿Lo que sentía era propiamente amor? ¿Podría casarse con él?, ¿Tener a sus cachorros?, ¿Ser visto como el omega del futuro líder del clan Ouyang?

Jingyi negó rápidamente su cabeza, alejando todos aquellos pensamientos.

No sentía nada más que amistad por Zizhen, siempre ha sido así, no puede aceptar algo como ese cortejo y después romperle el corazón aunque… También estaba Zewu–Jun, era el líder del clan Lan y su primo por lo que… Sí se negaba podría verse como una ofensa…

– ¿Qué hago? – dejando el pincel y midiéndose el labio inferior.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Aceptaba y vivía una vida que, aunque no fuera infeliz, no sería lo que él querría?, ¿Se negaba y con ello, rompía quizás los lazos entre ambas clanes?

Además estaban esos extraños sentimientos que estaba experimentando por su mejor amigo…Últimamente soñaba con él, algunas veces eran sueños ligeros de cuando eran niños pero otros… Que de solo pensarlo lo hacían sonrojar.

No es que se avergonzara por tener esa clase de sueños, cualquier joven a esa edad los tenia, era parte del crecimiento y de las hormonas pero… No entendía porque en dichos sueños aparecía su mejor amigo, la situación se volvía muy incómoda cuando se lo encontraba por que dichos sueños regresaban a su cabeza y le hacían decir cualquier tontería para alejarse… incluso agradecía que Jin Ling apareciera en esos momentos para poder huir.

– Me estoy volviendo loco – murmuro apoyando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio para ocultar su rostro sobre sus brazos – ¿Por qué me siento así?

Unos pasos lo alertaron, haciendo que se reincorporara rápidamente.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando noto como la figura de la persona cuyos pensamientos le atormentaban aparecía en la biblioteca.

– ¿Sizhui?

Su mejor amigo sonrió y se acercó.

– ¿Te castigaron nuevamente?

Jingyi bajo la mirada, sintiendo una extraña vergüenza que nunca sintió cuando se encontraba con él.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – intentando cambiar el tema.

– Acabo de salir de una reunión con padre y Zewu–Jun y escuche que castigaron a algunos discípulos, tu nombre apareció entre ellos – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – como tuve un poco de tiempo libre, vine a ver como estabas.

– No es como si fuera la primera vez que me castigan – dijo sin regresar a verle – ya sabes que siempre lo hacen.

– Porque siempre rompes las reglas – dijo con una pequeña risa.

– ¿Viniste a burlarte? – le reclamo, regresando a verle.

– Sabes que nunca lo haría.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír suavemente.

– ¿Estas por acabar?

– Mmm, solo me faltan algunas copias.

Sizhui asintió y se sentó frente a él, esperando pacientemente a que su compañero terminara de copiar las reglas.

– Jingyi…

– ¿Mmm? – respondió sin levantar la vista.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que quise decirte en Torre Koi?

– …

– O mejor dicho, lo que he tratado de decirte últimamente…

Jingyi trago con fuerza y asintió.

– Pues… – extendiendo su mano para tomar la del omega, quien se sobre salto por el hecho, levantando la vista con las mejilla salgo sonrojadas.

– Siempre… Siempre has sido alguien importante para mí, lo sabes ¿verdad?

– Mmm…

– Jingyi… Sé sobre la petición de cortejo que el clan Ouyang le extendió a Zewu–Jun.

Aquello sorprendió a Jingyi.

– Mi intención no es incomodarte…

– ¿Entonces? – Desviando la mirada – ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

– Jingyi yo… Yo… – apoyándose sobre la mesa y acercando su rostro al del omega – si hay alguna posibilidad de que tú me…

El sonido de varios libros cayendo a una de las mesas los sobre salto, haciendo que se separaran de golpe. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver la razón del sonido, encontrándose con la figura de Jin Ling.

– ¿Jin Ling?

– ¿Joven amante?

El ceño de Jin Ling estaba fruncido, sus feromonas mostraban claramente el enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mientras que Jingyi no comprendía la razón del por qué su aroma mostraba aquel sentimiento. Sizhui por su parte lo comprendía y solo dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

– Al parecer no hay día en el cual no estés copiando las reglas – dijo Jin Ling con clara molestia – No entiendo como alguien como tú, puede ser un Lan.

Jingyi se levantó de golpe y respondió.

– Mira quien lo dice, a ti te han castigado por levantarle la voz al maestro Wei en repetidas ocasiones.

Aquello hizo que Jin Ling se molestara aún más, llevando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

– Tu…

Sizhui al ver la escena no pudo más que suspirar.

Las cosas siempre terminaban de esta forma, con ambos omegas enfrentándose por alguna tontería dicha.

Sizhui se levantó y se puso en medio de ambos, intentando mediar entre ambos omegas, cuyos aromas comenzaban a inundar el lugar.

– Ambos tranquilícense – dijo levantando la voz para que ambos lo escucharan – les recuerdo el lugar donde estamos, está prohibido hacer ruido, sobre todo iniciar peleas entre los discípulos… Si siguen así, me temo que tendré que llevarlos con mi padre.

– ¡Sizhui! – exclamo Jingyi.

Jin Ling por su parte aun cuando tenía apretados los dientes y su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la empuñadura de su espada, tuvo que relajarse, ya había tenido problemas con Lan Wangji por culpa de su omega, no quería ser castigado nuevamente por él.

Ambos omega se regresaron a ver por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos.

Sizhui por su parte solo suspiro ante la actitud de ambos, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado al ver que, nuevamente, no puedo decirle nada a Jingyi.

"_Quizás la próxima vez"_ pensó Sizhui.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió en el lugar, ninguna sabía que decir o hacer. Ambos omegas estaban molestos, sus aromas los delataban y el joven alfa, no sabía qué hacer con dos personas en ese estado… Definitivamente era complicado que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin terminar luchando.

– Disculpen la interrupción.

Una tercera voz capto la atención de los tres, haciendo que voltearan a ver al recién llegado.

– No te preocupes – menciono Sizhui al discípulo – ¿sucede algo?

– Vine a informar que ha llegado una visita a Gusu Lan.

– ¿Visita? – Enarcando una ceja – ¿Ya se le informo a Zewu–Jun?

– Tanto Zewu–Jun y Hanguang–Jun siguen en reunión por ende, decidí informarle.

– Entiendo, ¿Quién es la persona que acaba de llegar?

– Es el hijo del líder del clan Ouyang, Ouyang Zizhen.

Los tres ampliaron sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del discípulo, sorprendidos por la llegada del alfa del clan Ouyang.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?"_ se preguntó Sizhui _"Se suponía que aún no había fecha oficial para su llegada a Gusu"_

Jin Ling regreso a ver a Sizhui, notando lo tenso que se había puesto por la mención del otro alfa, apretando sus manos por lo que aquello significaba, ya que había escuchado sobre la petición de cortejo del clan de Zizhen hacia Jingyi.

Esto último le hizo sonreír, quizás podría usarlo a su favor.

– Vaya, no sabía que tu prometido iba a venir – dijo regresando a ver a Jingyi – deberías recibirlo, no querrás que se sienta ofendido.

– ¡Él no es…!

– ¿Sigue esperando en la entrada? – pregunto Sizhui, tratando de mantenerse clamado ante la situación.

– Así es, de hecho… – regresando a ver a Jingyi – pregunto por el joven Jingyi.

– …

– Y pidió verlo.

Aquello conmociono tanto a Sizhui y a Jingyi mientras que Jin Ling, simplemente sonreía para sus adentros.

"_Tal parece que Zizhen va en serio"_ pensó Sizhui_ "No puedo negarle que lo vea, después de todo, está el pedido de cortejo…"_

– Joven Sizhui, ¿Qué desea que se haga? – pregunto el discípulo.

– Dile que enseguida estaremos con él.

El discípulo asintió y salió de la biblioteca.

– Sizhui – lo llamo Jingyi con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

El alfa lo regreso a ver y le sonrío suavemente.

– Es mejor no hacerlo esperar – le menciono con calma.

– Pero… – bajando la cabeza y soltando un suave suspiro – de acuerdo.

Jin Ling al ver la escena frunció el ceño e intervino.

– Yo también voy.

– ¿Y tú por qué? – pregunto Jingyi, enarcando una ceja.

– Zizhen es mi amigo y hace tiempo que no lo veo – cruzándose de brazos – ¿hay algún problema?

– Pues…

– No, no lo hay – respondió Sizhui – estoy seguro que Zizhen se alegrara de vernos – caminando hacia la salida del pabellón.

Jingyi solo hizo una mueca y sigue a Sizhui fuera del lugar.

Acto que Jin Ling imito.

* * *

La felicidad que el rostro de Ouyang Zizhen mostro una vez los vio acercarse, provoco un vuelvo en el estómago del omega. Nunca antes se había sentido intimidado por alguna situación, siempre se mantuvo firme en cualquier circunstancia, sin importar que eso significase tener que enfrentar a los fantasmas que tanto temía pero, la actual situación lo sobrepasaba y por mucho.

No había visto a Zizhen en mucho tiempo, la última vez había sido en una cacería nocturna en la que coincidieron pero, en esos momentos no había una solicitud de cortejo entre ambos por lo que, la incomodidad y el nerviosismo lo estaba recorriendo por completo.

Su instinto le decía que debía irse, ya que él no deseaba esto pero, la suave sonrisa de Sizhui lo tranquilizo un poco, haciendo que llegara hasta el alfa y lograra sonreírle.

– ¡Hola! – Dijo Zizhen al verlos llegar – ¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos!

– Mmm… A nosotros también nos da gusto verte – menciono Sizhui.

– Más bien, hace tiempo que tu no apareces, ni siquiera en las cacerías – intervino Jin Ling – ¿acaso tu padre nuevamente te tiene metido en las reuniones?

Zizhen rio un poco.

– Sí, mi padre quiere que comience a relacionarme con los demás líderes y sus hijos, así que… Me tortura llevándome a esas aburridas reuniones y me tiene estudiando a tiempo completo.

– Comprendo el sentimiento – apoyo Sizhui – a veces las tareas del clan nos quitan tiempo para otras actividades.

– Ni que lo digas.

Ambos ríen por el comentario ya que, al ser hijos o discípulos principales, tendían a tener responsabilidades mayores a los demás por lo que muchas veces no tenían tiempo ni para ellos mismos.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Zizhen enfocaron la figura de Jingyi, dibujando una amplia sonrisa al verlo.

– Hola Jingyi – dijo con algo de emoción en su voz.

El omega se estremeció cuando escucho al alfa llamarlo, trago con fuerza y respondió.

– Hey… Hola…

Sizhui al notar la incomodidad de Jingyi, tuvo que respirar profundamente, ya que su alfa interno noto como las feromonas del otro alfa demostraban lo feliz que estaba por ver al omega y, si no se controlaba, podría hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

– No esperábamos verte tan pronto, el clan Ouyang no ha enviado ninguna misiva de cuando arribarían a Gusu.

– Mi padre ha tenido algunos asuntos que lo han mantenido ocupado por ello aún no hay una fecha para la visita pero, le pedí me dejara venir para visitar a mis amigos, así podríamos salir y hablar un poco antes de… – regresando a ver a Jingyi y sonreírle suavemente – pasar a asuntos más formales.

El omega trago con fuerza al notar la intensa mirada que el alfa le estaba dedicando y aprieto sus manos con fuerza.

– Cuando te refieres a salir – intervino Jin Ling – ¿te refieres a ustedes dos? – pasando sus ojos de Jingyi a Zizhen.

Jingyi regreso a ver al otro omega con clara molestia por la insinuación.

Mientras que Sizhui solo regreso a ver a Jin Ling de reojo, con la mandíbula tensa por mantener apretados los dientes.

Zizhen ríe y responde.

– No, eso… Se verá más adelante – dijo sin negar la insinuación – por ahora solo quiero salir con mis amigos, hace mucho que no nos divertimos.

Jin Ling solo rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos al no conseguir lo que buscaba.

– En Caiyi hay un restaurante cuya comida me encanto – siguió hablando Zizhen – y sería un lugar adecuado para hablar.

– Oh… Creo saber de cual hablas – menciono Jingyi– el maestro Wei nos llevó una vez cuando regresábamos de una cacería nocturna, ¿verdad Sizhui?

El alfa lo regreso a ver y al notar la mirada tan ansiosa que su compañero le dedicaba, entendió la indirecta.

– Mmm… La comida es muy placentera, siempre y cuando no haya mucho picante de por medio.

– No es mala idea ir a ese lugar, es muy tranquilo y se puede conversar sin problemas – agrego Jingyi.

– Entonces, sino hay objeciones, podemos ir – dirigiendo su vista hacia Sizhui – no estarás muy ocupado ¿verdad?, mi padre menciono que has estado ayudando a los jades desde que te volviste discípulo mayor.

Sizhui negó con su cabeza.

– Tengo un poco de tiempo – indico con una sonrisa – además, el restaurante abre un poco tarde por lo que, para evitar cualquier contratiempo en cuanto al toque de queda, lo mejor es que los acompañe.

Zizhen sonríe y regresa a ver a Jin Ling.

– Espero nos acompañes.

– Por supuesto que lo hare – observando de reojo a Sizhui – no me perdería la ocasión por nada del mundo.

Sizhui suspira al percibir la intensa mirada de Jin Ling sobre su persona.

– Sí ya no hay nada más de que hablar, te acompañare a los aposentos que te fueron asignados – dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Zizhen se despidió y comenzó a seguir a su amigo, no sin antes regresar a ver de reojo a Jingyi, a quien le sonrió suavemente, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

Cuando ambos alfas se alejaron, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos omegas, Jin Ling retomo la palabra, dirigiéndose a Jingyi.

– Te consiguieron un buen alfa – menciono con una sonrisa de medio lado – el clan Ouyang no es tan estricto respecto a los principios y la etiqueta como el clan Lan, por lo que no tendrás que preocúpate de que Zizhen se queje de tu mal comportamiento.

Jingyi no soporto el comentario ni la burla que este contenía y respondió.

– Al menos hay alguien que se interesa en mí sin importar mi comportamiento, no como otros que de seguro por su mal carácter ni los mocas se acercan.

Jin Ling apretó con fuerza sus manos pero, decidió controlarse, respirar hondo y contestarle.

– Yo no tengo prisa – aseguro cruzándose de brazos – estoy completamente seguro que mi destinado será mi alfa algún día así que, no tengo por qué preocuparme después de todo… Es un cultivador de gran prestigio.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron un poco a Jingyi quien, enarco una ceja por la enorme confusión que aquello le hacía sentir.

– ¿Ya encontraste a tu destinado?

Jin Ling solo sonrió.

– Eso es algo que no te concierne – dándole la espalda con la intensión de irse pero, antes de hacerlo decidió continuar hablando – te aconsejo que comiences a hacerte la idea de que Sizhui no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte – girándose un poco para enfocarlo – ya que una vez te cases, tendrás que irte del clan Lan.

Tras decir aquello, Jin Ling comienza a alejarse hasta perderse de la vista del otro omega.

Jingyi por su lado, no pudo responderle antes de irse, sobre todo porque muy en el fondo sabía que Jin Ling tenía razón. Sizhui no estaría siempre ahí, para protegerle de aquello que le incomodara o lo hiciera sentir mal y, por alguna extraña razón, eso le provocaba un enorme vacío en su pecho que no sabía cómo explicar.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Y se acabó!

Otro capítulo más terminado.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto?

Obviamente no fue tan largo por que, realmente no hay mucha información que dar pero, fue un inicio para lo que se trata la relación de los juniors que, como pudieron notar, será el foco de esta parte hasta que regresemos con Wangxian y compañía que, si saldrán pero, no tanto así que, espero sean pacientes Xd

Ahora las preguntas, como siempre:

¿Qué les pareció Li Wang? ¿Por qué ambos betas dijeron eso?

¿Les gusto el recuerdo de Jingyi y Sizhui?

Tiene una razón de ser, si buscan lógica por la novela no la van a encontrar ya que yo hice mi propia razón Xd sean pacientes.

¿Qué les pareció la escena de la biblioteca?, ¿llegara un día en el que Jin Ling y Jingyi se lleven bien?

¿Qué les pareció la llegada de Zizhen? ¿La esperaban?

¿Creen que Jin Ling tenga oportunidad ahora que Zizhen llego a Gusu?

Quien sabe, aún hay muchas cosas por aclarar.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Bye, Bye!


	29. Capitulo XXVII

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXVII – **

"_Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza".– Anónimo_

* * *

Sobre la cama se encontraban varios objetos que Li Wang le había traído en su última visita a Gusu Lan.

Cartas de algunos discípulos que aun lo respetaban, dibujos hechos por los niños del orfanato y, que por palabras de Li, podía ver lo mucho que lo extrañaban así como algunos pergaminos con asuntos del clan Jin, estos últimos a pedido de Li Wang quien, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a manejar el clan y como favor, le ayudaba en sus tiempos libres a resolver pequeños asuntos sin que el consejo se enterara.

Quizás ya no era el líder pero, aun se preocupaba por el futuro del clan y los ayudaría en lo que estuviera en sus manos.

– Ese tonto – dijo refiriéndose a Li Wang – tiene que comenzar a manejar el clan él solo, no siempre estaré para ayudarle – aun cuando sabía que terminaría haciendo lo contrario.

Lentamente comenzó a guardar todo en el pequeño cofre que Lan Xichen le había regalado a modo de que pudiera guardar los objetos que considerara de valor personal.

Fue en ese instante que tomo el pequeño tocado que Li Wang le había dado como obsequio en su última visita, un hecho que aun a hoy en día, le hacía sonrojar.

* * *

– _Entonces… ¿Quieres mi ayuda?_

– _Si – afirmo Li Wang – tienes más experiencia que yo y conoces a estas personas por lo que, te agradecería inmensamente tu ayuda para resolver sus problemas… Obviamente, no será gratis…Tengo permitido asistentes y, puedo pagarte por tu aportación._

_Jin Ling seguido leyendo los pergaminos que Li había traído consigo desde Lanling, releyendo cada palabra escrita en los mismos. Los problemas que detallaban no eran de mucha dificultad pero, necesitaban ser analizados con cuidado para poder dar una solución satisfactoria._

_Una vez termino de leer uno de los pergaminos, volvió a enrollarlo y lo dejo sobre el escritorio._

– _No hay necesidad de que me pagues._

– …

– _Sabes que ayudaría al clan Jin en lo que necesite, crecí en él, fui su líder y se los problemas que pueden ocasionar estos disturbios sino se solucionan pronto._

– _Jin Ling… – los ojos del alfa se ampliaron y lo siguieron una enorme sonrisa – ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo con emoción._

_Aquello hizo que el omega se sonrojara al ver la emoción y la alegría en el rostro ajeno, sintiendo como su corazón brincaba por el hecho._

– _Pero… ¡Pero no creas que arreglare todo! – exclamo con vergüenza – ¡Solo te ayudare en cosas pequeñas, tu eres el nuevo líder así que tu encárgate!_

_Li Wang asintió sin dejar de sonreír._

– _¡Es cierto! – exclamo con sorpresa._

– _¿Qué pasa?_

_El alfa no contesto y solo comenzó a rebuscar dentro de la bolsa que llevaba consigo, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba._

– _Toma – extendiéndole el objeto que había encontrado._

– _¿Ha?_

– _Es para ti – le aseguro._

– …

_Jin Ling tomo el objeto con algo de curiosidad e intriga ya que, nunca espero que el alfa le daría algo como aquello. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo observo con curiosidad, el objeto había resultado ser un pequeño tocado de color blanco con pequeños adornos de color ámbar, algo que le recordaba a su clan natal._

– _Es un presente, para que nunca olvides tu hogar._

_El omega regreso a verlo y se sonrojo suavemente._

– _Yo… Gracias… – desviándole la mirada, mientras apretaba el objeto contra su pecho._

_Li Wang solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír._

* * *

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jin Ling mientras observaba aquel hermoso tocado, acariciándolo con ternura antes de dejarlo dentro del cofre.

– Ese idiota… Cree que con esa hermosa sonrisa puede convencer a todo mundo – riendo suavemente – Sí tan solo Sizhui fuera así de amable y lindo quizás yo no … – ante aquel pensamiento amplio sus ojos y negó rápidamente con su cabeza – ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?

Cerrando de golpe el cofre y dejándolo sobre uno de los muebles.

Se acercó al espejo y arreglo aquello que sintió estaba fuera de lugar sobre su imagen y salió de la habitación, con dirección a la entrada de Gusu, donde los demás ya estaban esperando para su salida a Caiyi.

* * *

Caiyi era un lugar que le gustaba admirar cada que arribaba a Gusu. Le encantaba ver a las personas, los puestos y los pequeños restaurante llenos de comensales, de alguna forma le recordaba a su tierra natal, llena de gente, bullicio y buena comida.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por las calles de aquel bullicioso lugar, siendo escoltado por los discípulos que el consejo termino enviando junto a él, argumentando que por muy líder de clan que fuera, debían protegerle ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir… aun cuando quiso replicar lo dejo estar, si de esa forma dejaban de vigilarlo tanto, se conformaría con que lo acompañaran.

Recorrieron el lugar durante cinco minutos, admirando los alrededores, cuando los ojos del alfa se posaron sobre una pequeña tienda de objetos que estaba lado de una concurrida tienda de flores. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando una fugaz idea paso por su mente.

– Adelántense – les ordenó a sus compañeros – comprare algunas cosas y los alcanzare más tarde.

– Pero líder… Los ancianos dijeron… – replico uno de ellos.

– ¿Acaso no fui claro? – pregunto observándole de reojo.

Los discípulos tragaron con algo de dificultad y asintieron con sus cabezas.

– Muy bien, adelántense.

Todos volvieron asentir, hicieron una reverencia y retomaron el camino a la montaña de Gusu Lan.

Por su parte, Li Wang se giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia el puesto que había captado su atención. Al llegar, pudo notar los objetos que vendían con mayor claridad, pulseras, tocados, cintas y otros adornos, eran los de mayor venta en el lugar algo que, de alguna forma, le hacía pensar en cierta persona y sonrió suavemente.

– ¿Buscas algo en particular?

La voz del dueño, un hombre mayor con cabellos plateados adornando su cabeza, se dejó escuchar antes de salir completamente del local y sonreírle al joven alfa.

– Pues… Estoy buscando un obsequio para alguien pero, aun no me decido sobre que debería comprar.

– ¿Es para algún familiar?

Li no responde, ya que hasta ese momento no está muy seguro en qué posición están ambos respecto a su relación actual.

– ¿O quizás se trata de su persona especial?

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dueña de aquella voz y se encontraron con una de las jóvenes que atendía la tienda de flores, quien soltó una ligera risa.

– ¡Maylin! – Exclamo su compañera – ¡No debes entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas!

– Akame tiene razón – apoyo la otra compañera.

La chica solo rodo los ojos sin dejar de reír.

– Lo siento joven maestro, mi hermana no conoce el significado de la palabra privacidad – se disculpó Akame, quien al parecer era la mayor de las tres.

Li solo negó con su cabeza.

– No se preocupe, su joven hermana tiene razón… Es para una persona especial pero, también puede considerarse como parte de mi familia – respondió, riendo de forma nerviosa.

– ¡Entonces si es para tu persona amada!

– ¡Maylin! – exclamaron sus hermanas.

– ¿Qué?, se nota que el joven maestro tiene dificultades para escoger un regalo de cortejo, ¿Qué mejor que una voz femenina para ayudarle?

Ambas hermanas suspiraron.

Li Wang soltó una leve risa mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

– No es un... No es nada de eso – aclaro – solo es un obsequio para un familiar pero, la joven dama tiene razón, quizás podrían ayudarme a escoger.

– ¿Y que ganaremos si te ayudamos?

– ¡Maylin! – exclamaron nuevamente sus hermanas, un tanto avergonzadas por la actitud de la misma.

Li solo siguió riendo.

– Sí me ayudan a escoger un objeto adecuado – pensando en que debía ofrecerles – Les comprare el ramo más grande que tengan, ¿Qué les parece?

La joven Maylin asintió con emoción mientras sus dos hermanas solo negaron con su cabeza.

Varios minutos después y tras observar muchas piezas dentro del inventario de la tienda del hombre mayor, Li Wang termino escogiendo una pequeña corona para el cabello, hecha de jade con zafiros incrustados en el centro y en la horquilla.

"_Espero que le guste"_ pensó Li dándosela al dueño de la tienda para que la metiera dentro de un pequeño estuche y poder llevársela.

– Espero le guste a su personal especial – menciono Maylin.

– Yo también lo espero – caminando hacia el puesto de flores – tal como lo prometí, quiero el ramo más grande que tengan disponible.

– ¿Esta seguro joven maestro? – Pregunto Akame – no tiene por qué hacerlo, lo ayudamos con gusto.

– Cierto – apoyo la otra hermana.

Li negó con su cabeza.

– Un trato es un trato – les aseguro.

Akame sonrió y asintió.

Las jóvenes tardaron menos de diez minutos y una vez tuvieron el ramo listo, se lo entregaron.

– ¿Piensa regalárselo a esa persona? – pregunto Akame.

Li no responde de inmediato y observa con detenimiento el enorme ramo de flores que tiene entre sus manos, sonriendo suavemente mientras lo hacía.

* * *

La hora de ir a Caiyi finalmente había llegado.

Poco a poco fueron bajando los escalones hasta que llegaron al final de la montaña, donde Zizhen ya los esperaba.

El joven alfa se encontraba recargado en un árbol cercano, jugando con una pequeña e inusual caja, algo que llamo la atención de todos los recién llegados.

– Al parecer tu novio ya está esperándote – menciono Jin Ling con clara insinuación – y con un regalo, según parece.

– Él no es mi novio – respondió Jingyi con el ceño fruncido.

Jin Ling parpadeo con fingida sorpresa y respondió.

– Cierto, corrijo, tu futuro alfa.

Dicho esto y sin darle tiempo al omega para responder, paso de largo y continuo su camino hacia donde su amigo los esperaba. Mientras que Jingyi, por su parte, apretó sus manos con fuerza por la forma en como el otro insinuó aquello.

"_¿Qué rayos le pasa?"_ pensó tratando de tranquilizarse _"últimamente se mete demasiado conmigo, como si buscarme pelea fuera su pasatiempo"_

– Jingyi, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Sizhui sobresalto al omega, quien se giró para encarar al alfa.

– Yo… Si… ¿acabas de llegar?

Sizhui asintió.

– Entonces… ¿No escuchaste nada?

El alfa enarco una ceja.

– ¿Me perdí de algo?

– No, nada – alzando sus manos, negando rápidamente con ellas – solo la pelea de siempre con la joven amante.

– …

– Tranquilo, no fue nada – volvió a asegurar – nos están esperando.

Sizhui lo contemplo unos segundos, no muy convencido de la respuesta pero, al ver que su compañero estaba bien, al menos por lo que podía percibir, lo dejo pasar. Retomando su camino hacia donde Zizhen y Jin Ling los esperaban.

"_¿Por qué no quise decirle lo que sucedió con la joven amante?"_ pensó Jingyi mientras observaba a Sizhui caminar hacia los demás _"¿Por qué no quiero que el piense que Zizhen y yo somos algo?, ¿Qué rayos me sucede?"_

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos y corrió al lugar donde estaban los demás.

– ¡Al fin llegan! – Exclamo Zizhen – ¿todo listo?

Sizhui asintió.

– Listo para comer todo lo que pueda en Caiyi – menciono Jingyi.

Jin Ling rodo los ojos.

– ¿Qué solo piensas en comer? – le pregunto con fastidio.

– Claro que no, pero tengo hambre – respondió con sinceridad.

Sizhui rio bajito.

– Pronto comeremos en Caiyi – les dijo a ambos, como tratando de apaciguar las cosas – ¿Nos vamos?

– Sí, solo… ¿Por qué no se adelanta? – pregunto Zizhen.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunto Sizhui.

– No solo que, hay algo que deseo discutir con Jingyi… A solas – menciono con una sonrisa.

Aquello tenso no solo a Sizhui sino, también a Jingyi, quien trago con fuerza ante la petición.

– Solo serán unos minutos, enseguida los alcanzaremos.

Sizhui regreso a ver a Jingyi quien solo le contuvo la mirada, sonrió suavemente y asintió.

– De acuerdo – dijo Sizhui con pesar – los estaremos esperando.

Zizhen asintió con una sonrisa.

Tanto Sizhui como Jin Ling emprendieron el camino hacia Caiyi, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

– Y… ¿Sobre qué deseabas hablar? – pregunto Jingyi con algo de nervios.

– Oh, cierto… – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas la cajita que le habían visto minutos atrás – es para ti – extendiéndosela.

– ¿He?

– Es un regalo, pensé en ti cuando lo vi el modelo y… Bueno, espero lo uses.

Jingyi observo la caja con detenimiento, tomándola con algo de cuidado un segundo después.

– No debiste… Yo… – tragando con fuerza mientras abría la pequeña cajita, asombrándose por su contenido – esto… Esto es…

Dentro de la misma se encontraba una hermosa pulsera de color rojo, hecha de hilo cocido y piezas de jade, un objeto que definitivamente no era barato y mucho menos de acceso público. Él no era una persona aficionada a la joyería ya que, siempre pensó que eran objetos demasiado banales y que carecían de sentido pero, conocía del tema y aquella pulsera no era algo que se vendía a todo público, solo eran hechas por pedido y su valor era demasiado alto como para que alguien común pudiera hacerse con una.

Por lo que, sin duda alguna el regalo no era tan simple como Zizhen quería hacerlo ver. Era bien sabido que los alfas siempre solían hacer regalos a los omegas que son de su interés y que la pulsera llevara piezas de jade con colores del clan Ouyang… Definitivamente esa pulsera era un regalo de cortejo.

Algo que sin duda lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

– Yo… Gracias – dijo tratando de sonreír.

– ¿Puedo ponértela?

– Yo… Yo… Yo creo que no sería conveniente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues… – buscando una excusa para no ponérsela – ya sabes lo descuidado que suelo ser a veces y, probablemente terminaría perdiéndola… Quizás más tardes la use, ya si la pierdo dentro del clan… No corro el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

Zizhen coloco un gesto lleno de desilusión en su rostro pero, asintió a las palabras del omega ya que, conocía al omega y en algunas ocasiones había sido testigo de la forma tan descuidada que tenia de ser.

Ambos continuaron conversando un poco más entre ellos, sin percatarse de la mirada de sus dos amigos, quienes solo mantuvieron su distancia pero sin llegar a escuchar la conversación como tal.

Aunque, no era necesario escuchar lo dicho para saber que sucedía y la forma tan tensa en la que se encontraba Sizhui, le demostró a Jin Ling lo afectado que estaba por la situación… Algo que no le agrado en absoluto.

– Hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees? – pregunto Jin Ling.

– …

– Zizhen es un alfa muy amable y de buena familia – continuo hablando, aun cuando sabía que aquello estaba lastimando al alfa – sin duda, es el único alfa que podría mantener controlado a un omega tan desvergonzado como lo es Lan Jingyi.

Tras decir aquello comenzó a percibir el cambio en el aroma de Sizhui, el cual ya no solo delataba la tensión que estaba sintiendo sino, la frustración y la impotencia que lo recorrían.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

"_¿Aun no lo entiendes?" _pensó _"Ese omega no te conviene y no te corresponde, la prueba clara está en que no niega la petición de cortejo por parte de Zizhen… ¿Acaso no puedes regresar la mirada y ver que tu destinado está aquí?" _

Al ver que el alfa no reacciona a sus palabras, decidió seguir presionándolo pero, no conto con que Sizhui lo regresara a ver fijamente y su aroma cambiara totalmente, dejando de lado los malos sentimientos que lo estaban recorriendo, para dejar pasó a uno lleno de tristeza y dolor.

– Jin Ling – lo llamo, haciendo que el omega se tensara un poco por aquella voz – Para ti… ¿Qué es el amor exactamente?

El omega hizo un gesto de confusión ante la extraña pregunta y respondió.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– Solo respóndeme, ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Qué crees que significa esa persona amada para alguien?

– …

– Dijiste… Que esperabas que Zizhen controlara a Jingyi.

– Obviamente… ¿Acaso olvidas su forma de ser? – cruzándose de brazos – todo mundo sabe que es un desvergonzado, se olvida de la etiqueta, no mide sus palabras y, para ser un Lan deja mucho que desear. Definitivamente Zizhen tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con él, si desea que un día sea el omega que liderara con él al clan Ouyang, tendrá que controlarlo y mantener a raya esa forma de ser.

Sizhui sonrió suavemente y baja la cabeza.

– ¿Para ti eso es el amor?

– …

– ¿Mantener controlado a alguien?, ¿tratar de cambiarlo?

– …

– Nadie tiene el derecho de controlar la vida ni la forma de ser de alguien más. Cuando amas a alguien, amas todo lo que esa persona es, incluso sus malos hábitos o su carácter despreocupado – recordando fugazmente a sus padres adoptivos – Es cierto que puedes ayudarle a mejorar como persona pero nunca puedes imponerle tus deseos o preceptos, ya que eso solo le traería dolor y desgracia – le aseguro alzando la cabeza y encarando al omega – El amor es aceptación mutua y el deseo de querer construir una vida juntos sin importar los obstáculos que puedan interponerse en el camino – soltando un largo suspiro – no el deseo egoísta de uno.

Jin Ling no pudo emitir palabra alguna ya que, nunca espero que Sizhui reaccionara de aquella forma respecto a la situación de Zizhen y Jingyi, mucho menos a todas las palabras que le había dicho.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ambos mientras contenían la mirada del otro, siendo Sizhui quien rompería el contacto visual cuando la voz del otro alfa los llamo.

– ¿Esperaron mucho? – Pregunto Zizhen – ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto de nuevo al percatarse de la extraña tensión entre ambos.

Jin Ling no respondió y solo desvió la mirada.

– No – respondió finalmente Sizhui, respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura – ¿terminaron de hablar?

Zizhen se les quedo viendo no muy convencido de la respuesta pero, negó con su cabeza y sonrío.

– Sí, ya quedo todo arreglado, ¿nos vamos?

Todos asintieron y emprendieron el viaje a Caiyi, olvidándose por ese momento de la situación antes suscitada.

* * *

– Veo que Caiyi no ha cambiado nada desde mi última visita – menciono Zizhen una vez cruzaron la entrada del pequeño pueblo.

– ¿Qué podría cambiar? – Pregunto Jingyi – este lugar sigue igual que siempre.

– Bueno, el maestro Wei esta embarazado – respondió – eso si es un enorme cambio.

Jingyi resoplo al escuchar el nombre del omega del segundo jade.

– No cambio tanto, solo se volvió más desvergonzado, voluminoso y dramático – rodo los ojos mientras recordaba alguna de sus recientes escenas por culpa de una taza de chocolate.

Sizhui rio por lo bajo por el comentario.

– Es mejor que padre no escuche eso o te volverá a castigar – recalco Sizhui con algo de diversión en su voz.

– ¿Castigar? – pregunto Zizhen al no comprender lo dicho por el otro alfa.

Jingyi rodo los ojos.

– El maestro Wei dramatiza mucho las cosas – contesto sin ánimos – Hanguang–Jun al ser su alfa le complace lo que quiere y si haces que llore por cualquier detalle que no se le concedió… – soltando un largo suspiro – ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que copie las reglas por culpa de ello.

Zizhen le dedico una mirada comprensiva y hablo.

– Los omegas tienden a ser algo exigentes durante la gestación del cachorro o, al menos eso he notado en los omegas de mi clan.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Jingyi al escuchar aquella declaración y trago con fuerza al pensar en ello.

Los tres continuaron hablando un poco, cambiando el tema de conversación, sobre todo cuando Jingyi comenzó a sentirse un tanto incomodo respecto al mismo. Sin percatarse que Jin Ling se había quedado algunos metros atrás de ellos.

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esas palabras?"_ pensó el omega mientras detenía sus pasos y observaba a sus compañeros alejarse poco a poco.

Las palabras de Sizhui flotaban en su cabeza, llenándole de sentimientos un tanto incomodos, sacándolo de su balance y haciendo que se replanteara sus propios sentimientos.

"_No entiendo, ¿Por qué sus palabras me descolocaron de esta forma?"_ Cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía dándole vueltas a esas últimas palabras _"Aceptación… Un futuro juntos…"_

Sin proponérselo la imagen del segundo jade y su omega apareció en su mente. Recordaba la forma en como ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía, en como sus personalidades aunque diferentes, se complementaban entre ellas, la luz que irradiaban sus ojos cuando se posaban sobre la figura del otro y el agradable aroma que se formaba cuando estaban juntos, transmitiendo esa paz y calor en cualquier lugar que se encontraban.

"_¿Se supone que el amor es así?"_ se preguntó nuevamente _"¿aceptar al otro y no obligarlo a nada?"_ bajando la mirada ante esa pregunta _"¿eso significa que yo no…?_" Amplio rápidamente sus ojos ante la breve insinuación y negó con su cabeza _"No, no es así, mis sentimientos son tan validos como los de cualquier persona… Aunque no se asemejen a los que tienen ese par… No son diferentes" _

Respiro profundamente y aclaro sus pensamientos.

No tenía tiempo ni ganas de pensar en ello, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su destinado y unas cuantas palabras como esas no le quitarían valor a esos sentimientos.

Una vez se tranquilizo tuvo la intención de retomar su camino al restaurante pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una figura conocida capto su atención. Camino un poco para cerciorarse de la persona, ampliando sus ojos cuando confirmo de quien se trataba.

Li Wang se encontraba hablando alegremente con unas hermosas jovencitas frente a un local de flores. Entre sus manos llevaba un enorme ramo de flores – seguramente comprado en ese sitio– y sus labios se movían mientras hablaba, haciendo que las jovencitas rieran suavemente por lo que sea que les estaba diciendo.

En eso, se sorprendió al ver como el alfa volvió a hablar y las jovencitas parpadearon de forma inocente, llevándose sus manos a su pecho en señal de sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a tomar las flores del ramo que llevaba consigo y las repartió entras las tres jóvenes, haciéndoles sonrojar suavemente y recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

Al ver aquella escena, lentamente la sorpresa inicial por verlo en Caiyi se convirtió en un sentimiento de enojo y furia inexplicables. No entendía que le pasaba pero, ver a aquel alfa regalándoles flores y sonriéndoles como idiota lo estaba molestando.

Li Wang era actualmente el líder del clan Jin, ¿acaso no pensaba en su imagen?, ¿en que pensaran los demás si lo vieran coqueteando con las jovencitas sin intenciones honestas?

El omega apretó sus manos con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó.

"_Tenía que parecerse a nuestro abuelo*"_ pensó Jin Ling, sin percatarse que sus feromonas estaban inundando el lugar.

Solo pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando el joven alfa dejo de sonreír, comenzando a olfatear el ambiente, hasta que se giró sobre sus talones y sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

– ¿Jin Ling? – pregunto Li Wang, levando su voz para que el omega lo escuchara.

El omega al saberse descubierto, solo pudo dar media vuelta para alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

– ¡Hey! – lo llamo el alfa.

Li Wang se despidió de las tres jóvenes, no sin antes volver a agradecer su ayuda, ellas solo asintieron y le sonrieron, antes de que saliera corriendo tras la figura del omega.

– ¡Jin Ling! – Le grito unos metros atrás – ¡Oye, detente!

– …

– ¡Oye!

– …

– ¡A–Ling!

El omega cansado de los gritos se detuvo, momento que el alfa aprovecho para alcanzarlo, colocándose frente al primero y sonriéndole suavemente.

Jin Ling solo se cruzó de brazos cuando el alfa se colocó frente a él.

– ¿Qué haces en Caiyi? – le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír – no esperaba verte aquí.

– Lo mismo debería decir – indico con molestia – no sabía que tenías "amigas" tan cercanas en este lugar – indicando la palabra con un tono muy insinuante.

El alfa parpadeo por la obvia insinuación y enarco una ceja.

– Ellas no son mis amigas, apenas las conocí hoy.

Aquello hizo que el omega frunciera el ceño.

– Oh, ¿entonces tienes la costumbre de regalarles flores a cuanta mujer conoces por el camino?

Li Wang abrió la boca pero de ella no salió sonido alguno, sintiéndose un poco consternado por el mal humor del omega y lo que este estaba insinuando con aquellas palabras.

– Espera… ¿Estas molesto por eso? – soltando una pequeña risa por la situación.

El omega no respondió.

– ¿No me digas que estas celoso? – pregunto con algo de diversión.

El rostro del omega enrojeció por la vergüenza y respondió.

– ¡¿Quién carajos esta celoso?! – Le reclamo – Solo me molesta que no te fijes en lo que haces, ¿acaso olvidas que eres el líder del clan Jin? ¿No piensas en tu imagen? – Pregunto con las mejillas teñidas de rojo – pensaran que eres un mujeriego como nuestro abuelo.

El alfa solo pudo reír por las palabras del omega.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

– Lo siento – dejando de reír – no soy un mujeriego – le aseguro – así que no te preocupes por mi imagen, sigue igual de pura como cuando me conociste.

– Tu…

– Pero para tu tranquilidad… Yo solo les devolvía un favor que me hicieron, nada más.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué favor pudieron hacerte como para que les regales flores?

– Estaba buscando algo y ellas ofrecieron su amable ayuda para que pudiera conseguirlo. Ellas trabajan en la pequeña tienda de flores que estaba a lado de donde me encontraba – señalando el local – como agradecimiento les compre el ramo más grande que tenían y, como no tenía a quien dárselo, se las termine dando a ellas – encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Compraste un ramo de flores para terminar dándoselos? – Pregunto con confusión – no tiene sentido alguno.

– Pensé en recompensarles con algo de dinero pero, creí que lo mejor era comprarles algo de su tienda – volvió a asegurar – simplemente regrese el gesto que tuvieron conmigo, se las regale en vez de tirar las flores donde sea.

Ante tal declaración, el rostro de Jin Ling se tornó aún más rojo por la vergüenza y el enorme malentendido que había causado por no saber todos los detalles de la escena que presencio.

– Aun así… Eso no explica el por qué estás en Caiyi – menciono cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación.

Li Wang solo sonrió al ver como el omega cambio el tema por la obvia vergüenza pero, solo negó con su cabeza y decidió seguirle la corriente.

– Hay algunas cosas que debo hablar con Xichen, es por ello de mi presencia.

– ¿Se trata de los ataques durante las cacerías nocturnas?

El alfa enarco una ceja pero decidió no preguntar el como Jin Ling conocía del tema.

– Así es, últimamente han ocurrido extraños ataques durante las cacerías que el clan Jin ha organizado – comenzó a explicar – no sabemos que o quien los está provocando, es por eso que decidí hablarlo con el líder del clan Lan, quizás él pueda ayudarme.

– ¿Sospechas de algo o alguien?

– Pues… Tengo ciertas sospechas pero, no puedo decir nada hasta estar seguro.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque de hacerlo, podría meterme en problemas con el patriarca Yiling.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño y pregunto.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

El alfa duda en responder pero, gracias a que la voz de Zizhen los interrumpió, no tuvo que hacerlo.

– Con que aquí estabas – menciono Zizhen, llegando a lado de ambos junto con Sizhui y Jingyi – te estábamos buscando – dirigiéndose a Jin Ling – Oh, no esperaba verle en este lugar – enfocando al joven alfa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Líder Jin.

– No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad – le respondió Li – puedes llamarme por mi nombre después de todo, tenemos casi la misma edad.

– Pero eres un líder de secta y mi padre…

– Respeto la opinión del líder del clan Ouyang pero, prefiero que mis amigos me llamen por mi nombre.

– Mmm… De acuerdo – sonrió Zizhen – ¿y qué haces en Caiyi?

– Antes de eso – intervino Jin Ling – ¿se conocen? – señalándolos a ambos.

Ambos asintieron.

– Nos hemos visto en algunas reuniones entre clanes – aseguro Li – la última vez que nos vimos, fue justamente en la reunión que se llevó a cabo con el cultivador en jefe.

– Últimamente mi padre me obliga a ir a esas aburridas reuniones – apoyo Zizhen – no entiendo el por qué, de todas formas no me deja hablar ni opinar en las mismas.

– Es común que los líderes de clan lleven a sus hijos a las conferencias una vez cumplen cierta edad, de esa forma obtienen experiencia, comienzan a relacionarse con los demás líderes y sus herederos, con el único fin de fortalecer alianzas, ganar importantes amistades para el futuro y con ello, ayudar al fortalecimiento del clan mismo – explico Sizhui al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amigo.

– El joven maestro Lan tiene razón, comúnmente ese es el caso – apoyo Li.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que haga todo eso si mi padre no me deja relacionarme con nadie? – haciendo una divertida mueca – en eso tú tienes mejor suerte que yo – dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de Sizhui.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto al no comprender a que se refería el otro alfa.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio?, tanto Zewu–Jun como Hanguang–Jun te tienen en alta estima y confían lo suficiente como para dejarte dirigir el clan mientras ambos están lejos en dichas conferencias. Algo que mi padre no hace conmigo.

– Bueno, en mi caso es porque soy el discípulo principal y es normal que tenga ciertas responsabilidades cuando ambos no están, sobre todo cuando por el momento no existe heredero alguno que tome dicho puesto – explico Sizhui.

– ¿No eres el heredero del clan Lan? – pregunto con confusión.

– No lo soy, ¿Por qué piensas de esa forma?

– Bueno, los motivos son los que antes plantee y por qué, eres el hijo mayor de Hanguang–Jun y, hasta donde tengo entendido, es el único jade que tiene un hijo por lo que… Solo lo supuse – aseguro – además no soy el único que lo piensa, muchos cultivadores, incluyendo a líderes de clan, rumoran que pronto harán el anuncio de forma oficial – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Me temo que debo negar dichos rumores – agachando la cabeza y dibujando una triste sonrisa – además, no me considero digno de tomar ese puesto. Es cierto que soy el hijo adoptivo de Hanguang–Jun y mi nombre figura en el libro de la familia Lan pero, no llevo su sangre por ende, no tengo derecho alguno al puesto de líder del clan en todo caso… Ese lugar seria de… – observando de reojo a Jin Ling por unos instantes y desviando la mirada un segundo después.

Al notar la obvia incomodidad de Sizhui sobre dicho tema, su mejor amigo intervino para aligerar el ambiente.

– Sí realmente Sizhui tuviera ese puesto, ¿no crees que Zewu–Jun lo llevaría con él a dichas reuniones? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Zizhen abrió la boca pero la cerro un segundo después al no poder encontrar respuesta a dicha pregunta.

El omega soltó un suspiro al ver el silencio de todos.

– En vez de pensar en esas cosas tan aburridas, deberíamos irnos – dijo a modo de reclamo – no se ustedes pero yo si tengo hambre, ¿o ya olvidaron la verdadera razón del porque venimos a Caiyi?

Todos se regresan a ver entre ellos.

Jingyi puso los ojos en blanco al ver como todos se habían metido tan de lleno en la conversación que habían olvidado por completo el motivo por el cual estaban ahí en primer lugar.

– ¿Iban a comer? – pregunto Li un tanto divertido por la situación.

– Si – respondió Zizhen – ¿nos acompañas?

– Sí no les incomoda mi presencia, sería un honor acompañarlos.

– ¿No se suponía que tenías una reunión con Zewu–Jun? – agrego Jin Ling.

– Estoy seguro que Zewu–Jun comprenderá la situación y nuestra reunión puede aplazarse un par de horas más.

Jin Ling solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar con dirección al restaurante, siendo seguido por Zizhen y Li Wang, quienes continuaron conversando entre ellos.

Por su parte Jingyi y Sizhui se quedaron unos momentos más en aquel lugar.

– Gracias por la ayuda – dijo Sizhui con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – siempre sabes cuándo la necesito.

Jingyi se sonrojo ligeramente y solo pudo sonreírle suavemente, antes de que ambos retomaran su camino detrás de sus compañeros.

Ninguno se percató de como Zizhen los regreso a ver de reojo y un gesto algo serio apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Observaba su reflejo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello.

Quedarse en Gusu nunca fue su intención, solo había planeado hablar con su hermano y, si llegaban a un mutuo acuerdo, regresaría a Yummeng para por fin acabar con todos los pendientes que tenía pero, nunca conto con la insistencia de su pareja para quedarse al menos ese día, el cual se convirtieron en dos… Por lo que había decidido partir al día siguiente aunque Xichen lo tratara de persuadir.

Estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello cuando el primer jade ingreso a la habitación, con una bandeja con dulces y dos tazas de té.

– ¿Cómo está el viejo maestro? – pregunto Jiang Cheng – ¿intransigente como siempre?

El primer jade sonrió, dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del centro y sentándose un segundo después.

– Su presencia sigue imponiendo como siempre – aseguro – pero… he notado sutiles cambios en él.

– ¿Es así? – Levantándose de su lugar para caminar hacia su pareja y sentarse a su lado – ¿sigue odiando al idiota de mi hermano?

– No estoy seguro si dicho odio siga existiendo – menciono tomando un sorbo de su taza de té – pero, estoy consciente que estos meses en reclusión, le han ayudado a reflexionar sobre sus actos y, ha sido más accesible que tiempo atrás.

Jiang Cheng solo tarareo en señal de aceptación y tomo su te.

– Incluso me atrevería a decir que tiene intención de cambiar la visión que tiene del joven Wei.

– …

– Es cierto que se equivocó al llevar el odio y rencor que le tenía cansen sanren al joven Wei pero, creo que este tiempo en confinamiento le ayudaron a comprender su error y que el hijo de la mujer cuyo odio consumió su vida, no tenía la culpa de nada.

– ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?, incluso podría seguir odiándolo y no por ser el hijo de Cansen Sanren.

Lan Xichen sonrió.

– Constantemente pregunta por él, por el estado del cachorro y si sigue las instrucciones de la sanadora al pie de la letra.

– Creo que eso es obvio – rodando los ojos – lleva en su vientre un pequeño maestro Lan por no decir que se trata de su sobrino nieto, es obvio que se preocupe por su bienestar.

– Es cierto que el cachorro que está gestando es un Lan y deben cuidar de su bienestar pero, creo que mi tío está tratando de cambiar – aseguro nuevamente – ahora pregunta constantemente por el joven Wei, si no ha tenido algún problema, incluso…

Jiang Cheng enarco una ceja ante el repentino silencio de su pareja.

– ¿Incluso…?

– Incluso pidió tomar él te con Wangji.

– …

– Nuestro tío se equivocó y probablemente las heridas que provoco nunca sanen del todo pero, creo firmemente que pueden reconciliarse y tener un mejor futuro – explico tomando la mano del omega, como si buscara algo de fuerza mientras hablaba – uno donde la familia sea más importante que el pasado.

Jiang Cheng bajo la mirada y observo su reflejo en él te, viéndose incapaz de responder a las palabras del alfa, sobre todo cuando de todas las personas era quien menos podía juzgar cuando se trataba de rencores pasados.

Solo atino a devolver el gesto y apretar la mano del alfa con la suya.

– Si el viejo Lan quiere cambiar y volver con su familia – finalmente hablo – se deberá esforzar y mucho, porque convivir con Wei Wuxian diariamente, no es fácil – riendo suavemente.

El primer jade correspondió el gesto, soltando una ligera risa.

– Pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya regreso Jin Ling? – pregunto soltando la mano del alfa para tomar uno de los dulces – escuche que salió a cenar a Caiyi, en compañía de Lan Sizhui y otros jóvenes.

– Lo hizo – respondió Xichen – el toque de queda está por llegar, así que ya deben estar por volver.

El omega no respondió y solo se quedó observando el dulce que sostenía con una de sus manos.

– A–Cheng, ¿Qué te inquieta?

– ¿Por qué preguntas? – metiendo el dulce en su boca.

– Te noto algo inquiero y tu aroma me lo está confirmando.

Jiang Cheng trago el dulce y maldijo mentalmente, por lo poco que podía controlarse cuando estaba a lado del alfa.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jin Ling?

– Algo así.

– …

– Puede que sean imaginaciones mías pero, siento que algo no anda bien con él – dijo finalmente – y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que le sucede con Wei Wuxian – aclaro rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué crees que es así? – volvió a preguntar.

– No se trata de algo grave si eso estás pensando o, al menos no es algo que necesite que intervenga – explico apoyándose sobre la pequeña mesa – pero, siento que algo le pasa, lo noto ansioso, como si hubiese descubierto algo y trata de arreglarlo por su cuenta… Lo cual me hace sentir desplazado.

Xichen le dedico una mirada comprensiva y acaricio la espalda del omega con su mano.

– Jin Ling ya no es aquel niño que necesitaba tu ayuda cada vez que algo ocurría – indico Xichen – habrá cosas que el querrá solucionar por su cuenta y, si no te ha pedido ayuda, es porque no lo ve necesario o siente que no es algo grave.

Jiang Cheng solo resoplo.

– Oh, posiblemente encontró a su destinado y quiere conocerlo por su cuenta.

Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron al omega, quien lo regreso a ver con los ojos muy abiertos y su aroma a lotos algo irritado por la insinuación.

– ¿Realmente crees que lo encontró?

– Es una… Posibilidad – encogiéndose de hombros y tomando los últimos vestigios de su te.

El omega desvió la mirada y un gesto serio se colocó en su rostro.

– ¿De quién se tratara?

Lan Xichen enarco una ceja y rio por lo bajo.

– A– Cheng, solo es una posibilidad, no podemos afirmar que lo haya encontrado por el comportamiento que has notado.

– Aun así – levantando un poco el roño de su voz – debo asegurarme que dicho alfa sea alguien digno de mi sobrino – cruzándose de brazos – no puedo permitir que cualquier tipejo quiera meterse con él y aprovecharse de su posición… Por muy destinado que sea, si no es alguien con buen estatus no permitiré tal unión.

– No deberías preocuparte por ello – comento con algo de diversión en su voz – seguramente el alfa destinado de Jin Ling será alguien de buena familia – tratando de calmar un poco al omega – además, cualquier alfa, aun cuando no sea su destinado, será feliz de estar con él.

El omega regreso a verlo.

– ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? – entrecerrando sus ojos.

– En caso de que la razón de su comportamiento sea el hallazgo de su alfa destino, podría tratarse de alguno de su misma generación. Podría ser Ouyang Zizhen o incluso… el propio Sizhui – desviando la mirada al decir aquel nombre y tomando uno de los dulces, para meterlo en su boca.

– En eso tienes razón – apoyando las palabras de su pareja – no importa quien resulte ser su destinado, si se atreven a lastimar y romperle el corazón… Estoy seguro que Zidian estará gustoso de golpearle las espaldas y hacerlos sangrar hasta dejarlos inmóviles por una larga temporada.

Lan Xichen comenzó a toser de forma inesperada, haciendo que el omega le entregara su propia taza de té aun sin terminar para que la bebería.

– ¿Estas bien?

El primer jade asintió.

– Si, solo no trague de forma adecuada el dulce.

–…

– Pero, retomando el tema… Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto, si Jin Ling necesita ayuda, estoy seguro que te buscara.

– Sí tú lo dices.

Lan Xichen sonrió y se levantando de su asiento, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a hacerlo mismo.

– Ya es tarde y mañana partirás al amanecer – sonriéndole suavemente – es mejor irnos a dormir.

Su pareja solo asintió.

* * *

Después de pasar un rato agradable en Caiyi y disfrutando la comida de aquel restaurante. Todos decidieron emprender el viaje de regreso a Gusu Lan y, para su suerte, lo hicieron con tiempo de sobra antes de que el toque de queda llegara.

– Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto – menciono Zizhen mientras subían las enormes escaleras de Gusu Lan.

– ¿Lo dices por tu padre? – pregunto Li Wang.

– Sí, me mantiene en esas reuniones tan tediosas y las únicas veces que tengo algún momento para mí, es cuando entreno o duermo – riendo suavemente.

– No siempre podrás divertirte – intervino Jin Ling al ver la forma tan despreocupada con la que habla Zizhen –como líder de clan tendrás muchas responsabilidades y a veces dejar de lado la diversión se volverá una necesidad.

Zizhen hizo un pequeño puchero y respondió.

– Me haces ver como un desobligado.

– ¿No has sido siempre así? – pregunto Jingyi.

El alfa lo regreso a ver y sonrió suavemente.

– Si es por ti, cambiaria eso.

El omega se sonrojo por la respuesta dada, haciendo que el ambiente de la conversación se volviera algo incómodo para los presentes.

– El toque de queda está por llegar, lo mejor es volver a nuestras habitaciones – hablo Sizhui, tratando de ocultar la irritación que aquella palabras le habían provocado – Yo los acompañare para que no tengan problemas en caso de encontrarse con alguno de los discípulos que estén patrullando.

Todos asienten y continúan su camino.

Conforme avanzaron, uno a uno fue ingresando a sus aposentos, siendo Ouyang Zizhen y Li Wang los primeros en despedirse, antes de que Sizhui acompañara a Jin Ling y Jingyi al área de los omegas.

– Buenas noches – indico Jin Ling sin regresar a verles e ingresando a su habitación.

– ¿Qué le sucede a la joven amante? – Pregunto Jingyi al notar su extraño comportamiento – desde que fuimos a Caiyi esta… No se… Como ansioso y metido en sus pensamientos.

Sizhui solo dirigió su vista a la habitación de Jin Ling y soltó un suspiro bajo.

"_Quizás me excedí con mis palabras"_ pensó, sintiendo mal por los sucedido entre ambos.

– ¿Sizhui?

– No te preocupes – le aseguro – ha pasado por muchas cosas y tiene mucho en que pensar.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

– Bueno… Tengo que irme, duerme bien – girándose sobre sus talones para dar la media vuelta e irse.

– ¿Te toca patrullar esta noche? – le pregunto.

– Mmm… – regresándolo a ver – así que no se te ocurra salir o tendré que castigarte – le dijo con una suave risa.

– Como si tuviera una razón para salir – haciendo una mueca y sacándole la lengua.

– Descansa.

Jingyi asintió.

Sizhui comenzó a caminar lejos del área de los omegas pero, se detuvo a pocos pasos antes de volver a girarse y dejar su vista fija en la figura del omega.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jingyi.

El alfa dudo un poco sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación pero, finalmente decidió arriesgarse y regreso sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose frente al omega.

– ¿Sizhui?

– Jingyi… Yo… Acerca de lo sucedido con Zizhen…

– ¡Oh, eso! – Exclamo el omega – No te agradecí por ayudarme en ese momento… Incomodo – sonrojándose suavemente.

– Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme, siempre te ayudare y si está en mis manos, te protegeré de lo que sea.

– Lo sé, sabes que es lo mismo para mí – dedicándole una sonrisa – yo también te ayudare y te protegeré si es necesario.

Ambos se sumieron en un como silencio por unos segundos, antes de que este fuera interrumpido por el alfa.

– Jingyi… Tú… ¿Tú realmente quieres casarte con Zizhen? – pregunto finalmente.

Aquello sorprendió al omega, lo cual fue demostrado al ampliar sus ojos por la pregunta.

– Bueno… Eso… Esa es decisión de Zewu–Jun – contesto desviando la mirada.

– ¿Pero tú lo deseas? – volvió a preguntar.

El omega no respondió de inmediato pero, cuando tuvo intención de hacerlo la llegada de sus demás compañeros omegas los interrumpió.

– ¡Maestro Sizhui! – hablaron al unísono e hicieron una reverencia.

Sizhui solo asintió al saludo.

– Bueno, ya es tarde – dijo Jingyi tomando aquella oportunidad para irse antes de decir algo que no debía – Buenas noches, Sizhui.

– …

El alfa no tuvo tiempo de responderle ya que, su compañero se giró sobre sus talones e ingreso a las habitaciones tan rápido como le fue posible, dejando a Sizhui sin ninguna respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

Tras eso, Sizhui solo suspira y se despide de los demás discípulos, recordándoles que ya había pasado el toque de queda y debían ir a dormir. Los jóvenes omegas asintieron e ingresaron al área un segundo después.

Una vez se quedó solo, Sizhui observo el edificio un poco más antes de girarse y continuar con su tarea.

* * *

Lan Sizhui continúo con su trabajo, patrullando por todo el clan en busca de algún intruso o discípulo fuera de su habitación. Nunca espero que, tras dar una vuelta, se encontraría con Ouyang Zizhen, apoyado sobre uno de los árboles del área.

Aquello intrigo al alfa, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Zizhen fuera? ¿Buscaba algo? O, ¿esperaba a alguien en específico?

Fuera lo que lo motivo a salir de sus habitaciones, debía informarle que debía volver a menos que deseara recibir un castigo por romper el toque de queda impuesto.

– Zizhen – lo llamo acercándose lentamente al otro alfa – ¿Puedo saber el motivo que te llevo a romper el toque de queda?

Ouyang Zizhen lo regreso a ver tras escuchar la pregunta, se alejó del árbol en el que estaba apoyado y respondió.

– Sé que estoy rompiendo las reglas – aclaro – pero necesitaba hablar contigo… A solas.

Sizhui frunció levemente el ceño, ya que no recordaba tener algún tema pendiente con el alfa pero, al notar las pesadas feromonas que estaba emitiendo, sea cual sea el tema que desea tratar, le indicaron que este era sumamente serio.

– ¿No podía esperar a que amanecería?

– Me temo que esto es algo que debemos tratar a la brevedad posible.

Al escucharlo, Sizhui trago con fuerza y asintió.

– De acuerdo, ¿de que deseas que hablemos?

Zizhen sonrió y camino un poco, llevándose ambas manos tras su espalda y dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo.

– ¿Eres consciente del pedido de cortejo que mi clan solicito al líder del clan Lan?

Sizhui se sorprendió por lo directo de la pregunta pero, tras respirar profundamente, respondió.

– Lo soy.

– Si es así, ¿estarás consciente quien es el omega al cual deseo cortejar?

– …

– ¿Y bien?

– Lo sé – respondió con algo de incomodidad, intuyendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

Zizhen baja la mirada y se giró para encarar a su compañero.

– Sizhui… No soy ciego respecto a lo que sucede.

– No comprendo.

– Entonces, lo diré sin rodeos – colocando un gesto serio en su rostro – estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos por Jingyi de hecho, he estado consciente de ello desde hace algunos años.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron a Sizhui, ya que siempre fue muy cuidadoso respecto a lo que sentía por el omega.

– No debería sorprenderte – le aseguro al ver la inquietud en el rostro de su compañero – quizás para los demás nunca fue obvio pero, alguien con muy buen ojo se habría dado cuenta de ello.

Sizhui trago con fuerza.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– No lo supe de inmediato – aclaro – me fui dando cuenta conforme los fui conociendo y nuestra amistad se volvía más cercana es que note el sutil cambio que tenías acerca de Jingyi con respecto a los demás omegas.

Sizhui no sabe que responder ya que, aunque trate de negar las palabras del otro alfa, muy en el fondo sabe que tiene algo de razón y que su comportamiento respecto a Jingyi difiere mucho con el de los demás omegas.

– Sí lo sabias porque… – trato de decir pero la sorpresa aun lo tenía algo descolocado.

– ¿Por qué nunca dije nada?

– …

– Cuando me di cuenta que uno de mis mejores amigos amaba al mismo omega que me interesaba, decidí quedarme al margen ya que, no quería interferir de algún modo en una relación que probablemente funcionaria a futuro pero… – aclaro con una triste mirada – conforme paso el tiempo, note que no hacías ningún movimiento, lo cual me lleva a preguntarte, ¿Lan Jingyi sigue siendo de tu interés o solo es un juego para ti mientras encuentras a tu destinado?

Las feromonas de Sizhui comenzaron a emanar de su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras del otro alfa, demostrando lo molesto que estaba por las mismas.

– ¡Eso no es así! – Aclaro elevando un poco su voz – Jingyi no es…

– ¿Entonces? – Usando el mismo tono que el otro alfa – ¡¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada?! ¡¿Por qué esperaste hasta que yo hice algún movimiento con él?!

Sizhui abrió su boca pero de ella no emano ninguna palabra.

Zizhen niega con su cabeza.

– Sí no piensas hacer nada y tus intenciones hacia Jingyi no son serias, entonces deja de interferir – le pidió con un tono calmado – permite que otro alfa lo corteje.

– ¿Qué deje de interferir? – dijo algo confundido.

– ¿Nunca lo has notado? – Pregunto con algo de ironía – quizás lo haces de forma inconsciente pero, cada que te es posible tratas de marcar a Jingyi con tu aroma.

– …

– Siempre que necesita ayuda tiendes a intervenir y no dejas que se relacione con los demás, al menos no de forma completa – cruzándose de brazos – Jingyi necesita darse cuenta que hay más personas en el mundo y, si tu no piensas cortejarlo como es debido – dando un paso al frente y enfrentando la mirada del otro alfa – entonces deja que yo lo haga, porque al menos, yo si estoy completamente interesado en él y hare lo que sea para que se case conmigo.

– ¿Piensas obligarlo? – Pregunto al notar la insinuación escondida detrás de las palabras de su amigo – ¿Lo obligaras a aceptar el cortejo?

– ¿Y si así fuera?

Sizhui amplio sus ojos al darse cuenta que su amigo hablaba enserio.

– Soy el heredero del clan Ouyang, alguna día seré el líder del mismo, soy un alfa con buen cultivo, mi posición es lo suficientemente alfa como para que pueda brindarle un buen futuro como mi omega… Además, estoy seguro que Zewu–Jun no se negara si se lo pido, ya que nuestra boda favorecería a ambos clanes y nuestra alianza se fortalecerá.

Sizhui frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, tratando de contener sus feromonas al verse preso del enojo.

– Jingyi no es ningún objeto – le aclaro sin apartar la vista – no por ser el hijo de un líder de clan puedes obligarlo a casarse contigo… No dejare que hagas eso.

Zizhen suelta una pequeña risa ante las palabras dichas.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

– Hablar con Zewu–Jun.

– …

– Le pediré autorización para cortejar a Jingyi – dijo con firmeza en su voz – mis sentimientos por el nunca han cambiado por ello, no dejare que nadie lo trate como un objeto.

El alfa del clan Ouyang se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos, sorprendido por la firmeza con la que su amigo le había plantado cara, algo que le hizo sonreír.

– Finalmente lo admitiste.

– …

– Yo también lo amo y casarme con él es lo que más deseo – aclaro – nunca lo he visto como un objeto y tampoco pretendo obligarlo a ello usando mi posición.

– No entiendo, si es así… ¿Por qué?

– No veía justo seguir adelante con esto del cortejo sin dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa… Podría obtener el permiso de Zewu–Jun pero, eso traería como consecuencia que peleáramos y seguramente Jingyi se sentiría presionado al no poder elegir.

– …

– Por eso quiero que luchemos por su corazón de forma justa.

Sizhui no supo que responder ya que su amigo lo había dejado sin palabras.

– Sí el corazón de Jingyi te escoge, lo aceptare sin ningún tipo de resentimiento y le pediré a mi padre que retire la petición de cortejo.

– ¿Eso no te traerá problemas?

– Quizás mi padre se enoje al no poder casarme con un omega de la familia principal del clan Lan pero, es mi vida finalmente así que…

– Ya veo – sonriendo suavemente.

– Pero… Si Jingyi me escoge y decide casarse conmigo, espero lo mismo de tu parte. Lo que menos quiero es perderte tu amistad – extendiéndole la mano – ¿tenemos un trato?

Sizhui observa la mano ofrecía y la toma mientras ambos sonríen.

– Ahora que hemos aclarado todo – soltando la mano del otro alfa – creo que debería volver a mi habitación, antes de que me castiguen por romper el toque de queda.

– No te preocupes por ello, yo me encargo de disculpar tu comportamiento.

– Entonces, te lo encargo.

Zizhen sonrió y se giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse a su habitación, comenzando a alejarse lentamente hasta perderse de la vista de su amigo.

Sizhui por su parte, solo pudo sonreír por lo ocurrido antes de seguir con su tarea de patrullar.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola hermosos lectores!

Seguro no esperaban una actualización tan pronto después de todo, no tiene mucho que actualice el capítulo anterior pero, después de recibir todos esos hermosos comentarios de apoyo y solidaridad en la publicación anterior no puede evitar pensar "les voy a regalar el siguiente capítulo" por lo que, aquí lo tienen.

Saben que sin ustedes esto no sería posible, gracias a su apoyo es que continúo esta historia que, ya falta menos para que finalice.

Pero, dejando de aun lado sus bellas palabras, pasemos a lo sucedido en el capitulo.

Sé que no salió Wangxian pero, es un capítulo más de los juniors para ir cerrando su arco.

¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Zizhen?

Es un alfa linda y está interesado en Jingyi.

¿Les gusto la llegada de Li?

Las molestia de Jin Ling me parece tierna 3

¿Qué les pareció la plática de Xichen con Jiang Cheng?

Qiren está cambiando, según el primer jade y la forma en como A–Cheng reacción al posible destinado de su sobrino ajaja

¿Qué piensan de Jingyi?

El pobre no sabe ni que siente.

¿Cómo sintieron el encuentro de Sizhui con Zizhen?

Digo, tenían que dejar todo claro Xd

Bueno, hasta aquí las preguntas, sé que no respondió casi nada pero, la trama avanza lentamente hacia su final.

Antes de finalizar quiero dejar clara dos cositas:

1.- Jin Ling le dijo abuelo a Jin Guangshan porque, pues lo sigue considerando así.

2.- Había una duda de por qué Jin Ling no sabía que Lan Wangji era el alfa con quien Wei Wuxian lo tuvo. Asumi que los lectores entenderían sin aclaración pero vi que no fue asi, la respuesta es super sencilla, es como una verdad a medias dentro del clan: Cuando sucedió lo del juicio este se mantuvo en secreto por asi decirlo, saben que lo enjuiciaron pero no saben que sucedió realmente ahí dentro… Solo que Lan Qiren se recluyo y el consejo "cambio" por cuestiones políticas y mejorías en el clan… El clan fue informado del cachorro perdido y que lo estaban buscando, hasta ahí.

Cuando presentan a Jin Ling como dicho cachorro, todo el clan asumió que era el hijo de Lan Wangji, por lo que no tenía necesidad de estar diciéndolo, ya lo sabían pero para el primero, él era solo el hijastro porque pensaba que era hijo de Lan Wangji por matrimonio nada más.

Entonces es como una verdad a medias. El clan lo sabe pero como hay una regla de "no hablar de otros a sus espaldas" o "se prohíbe el chisme" pro así decirlo, no van a hablar de ello porque ya se asumió y como Jin Ling no quiere saber del tema tampoco pregunta…. Espero que despeje esa confusión Xd

Como ya aclare esto, solo me queda despedirme y agradecerles su apoyo.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	30. Capitulo XXVIII

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVIII**

"_No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así".– William Shakespeare._

* * *

Los tres alfas se encontraban en el despacho, tomando un poco de te mientras conversaban sobre los recientes hechos en Lanling.

Li Wang relataba lo sucedido, de cómo las cacerías nocturnas se habían vuelto demasiado arriesgadas, de los constantes ataques que sus discípulos estaban enfrentando y como, dicho ente así como aparecía para atacarlos, desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno en el lugar.

No estaban seguros de que o quien os atacaba pero, algo si era seguro, debían frenarlo antes de que se desplazara a otras tierras o, varios clanes se verían en problemas.

– Entonces, ¿no han podido descubrir cuál es la causa de dichos ataques? – pregunto Xichen.

– Me temo que no – respondió Li con impotencia – muchos de nuestros discípulos han terminado con heridas graves e incluso… – bajando la cabeza y apretando con fuerza sus manos – siempre que vemos las señales, mandamos refuerzos para que los ayuden pero, nunca logran dar con el atacante.

– ¿Es posible que alguno de los discípulos del clan Jin, perturbara a algún espíritu durante las cacerías?

Li Wang niega con su cabeza.

– Se interrogo a todos los discípulos y todos negaron haber hecho algo que comprometiera las mismas.

El primera jade regreso a ver a su hermano, como buscando alguna razón sobre lo sucedido.

– He revisado cada uno de los libros y escritos guardados en la biblioteca incluso revise los viejos escritos que dejo mi padre pero, no he podido encontrara algo que indique que está pasando… Aunque… – guardando silencio antes de poder continuar.

– ¿Aunque? – intrigado por el silencio del alfa más joven.

– Me inquieta un poco las descripciones que algunos discípulos comentaron.

Ambos jades se regresaron a ver pero no comentaron nada, permitiendo que Li Wang continuara.

– Algunos mencionan que llegaron a ver una figura oscura, otros que tenía piel grisácea, ojos sin vacíos de vida y cabello muy largo… No están seguros si era una aparición o una alucinación pero, por los sonidos que dicen haber escuchado no creen que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

– ¿A qué tipo de sonidos se referían?

– Como aun animal rabioso… Lo cual podría asemejarse a…

– Un cadáver feroz – concluyo Lan Wangji, interrumpiendo la conversación entre su hermano y el joven alfa.

El primer jade frunció levemente el ceño.

– Eso sería casi imposible – dijo regresando a ver a Li Wang – hasta ahora no hay indicios de un cultivador demoniaco con suficiente poder para reanimar a un cadáver feroz y, el único con tal poder seria el joven Wei pero – observando a su hermano de reojo – hace mucho que dejo de practicarlo, sobre todo desde que formo su propio núcleo dorado.

Palabras que su hermano menor apoyo con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

– Lo sé – menciono Li – pero muchos están sospechando del general fantasma.

– Entiendo la preocupación pero, podemos asegurarte que el maestro Wen ha estado viviendo en las cercanías de Gusu Lan en los últimos meses por lo que, sería casi imposible que estuviese provocando dichos ataques en las tierras de Lanling sin que supiéramos de ello.

– Estoy consciente de ello pero… Es por eso que acudí a Gusu Lan en busca de ayuda, quizás en algún texto o escrito antiguo dentro del Clan Lan se encuentre algo que nos indique que está sucediendo.

El primer jade observa el temor y la impotencia en el rostro del alfa más joven, recordando un poco de lo que vivió durante sus primeros meses como el líder de su clan. Le dedico una suave sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva.

– Espero que la información que buscas se encuentre dentro de nuestra biblioteca.

– ¿Eso significa que…?

– Puedes utilizar nuestra biblioteca durante el tiempo que decidas quedarte en Gusu Lan – explico Xichen – si necesitas algo, no dudes en solicitarlo, con gusto te lo haremos llegar.

Li Wang sonrió ampliamente e hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo el apoyo que estaba brindándole.

– Sí no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme cuando será la próxima cacería nocturna? – pregunto el primer jade.

Li parpadeo por la repentina pregunta y respondió.

– Dentro de unos cuantos días pero, en vista de lo sucedido… Temo que vuelva a ocurrir e incluso, que dicha criatura o persona extienda las zonas de ataques y comience a afectar a otros clanes.

Lan Xichen medito cuidadosamente las palabras del alfa más joven, comprendiendo que estas tenían razón. Sí los ataques continuaban era posible que se extendieran a las tierras de los demás clanes, las vidas no solo de sus discípulos estarían en peligro sino, también, el de las personas comunes que las habitaban.

– Gusu Lan debería ayudar durante esa cacería – respondió después de meditarlo.

– …

– Nuestro clan está especializado en cultivo musical, la extensa variedad en nuestras partituras posiblemente podrían dar ventaja en esta situación y descubrir que o quien esta detrás de estos ataques – aseguro con una sonrisa – además, la ayuda brindada no solo sería por apoyar al clan Jin sino, para desestimar cualquier sospecha que recaiga sobre el joven Wei y el general fantasma – regresando a ver a su hermano al percibir la inquietud en el aroma del mismo.

– Zewu–Jun – lo llamo Li Wang aun sorprendido por las palabras del mayor – ¿pretende acudir usted mismo a la cacería?

– Así es.

– Pero… ¿Esta seguro? – volvió a preguntar – ¿no afectara al clan Lan su ausencia?

– Ciertamente, como líder mi deber es quedarme en el clan para mantener todo en orden pero – dirigiendo su vista hacia su hermano – como sabes, el joven Wei se encuentra en cinta y está a pocos meses de dar a luz por ello, mi hermano como su alfa está impedido de acudir a la cacería – regresando su vista al rostro del joven alfa – en cuanto a mi sobrino, Lan Sizhui está ocupado con el entrenamiento de algunos discípulos por lo que, soy el único disponible para acudir…

Li Wang bajo la cabeza.

– Lamento las molestias que he ocasionado pero, agradezco enormemente la ayuda brindada – dijo con una suave sonrisa – como líder de clan Jin no debería meter al clan Lan en asuntos que no son de su jurisdicción pero…

– No debes preocuparte por ello, un líder saber cuándo pedir ayuda – le aseguro el primer jade – sobre todo si la seguridad de todo el clan lo necesita. No hay nada deshonroso en ello.

El joven alfa lo contemplo unos instantes, admirando la calma con la que el primer jade había tomado el asunto que estaban discutiendo. Definitivamente Lan Xichen era un alfa en el cual se podía confiar plenamente.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del Hanshi y trago con fuerza, sintiendo los nervios recorrerle el cuerpo.

No sabía exactamente por qué su tío había pedido verlo antes de partir a Yummeng y no estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlo. Sobre todo si había hecho algo que lo termino molestando y no lo recordaba.

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, tratando de calmar los nervios acumulados. Una vez sintió que lo había logrado, se acercó a la puerta con la intención de tocar pero, la firme oz de su tío lo detuvo de golpe.

– Al fin te apareces.

Jin Ling se tensó y volvió a tragar con fuerza.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí o vas a entrar?

El omega respiro profundamente y abrió las puertas corredizas.

Frente a él estaba el líder del clan Jiang, sentado correctamente mientras leía un viejo libro y tomaba un poco de té.

– ¿Puedo saber que te hizo tardarte tanto?

– Lo siento – haciendo una mueca y cerrando las puertas – tuve que copiar algunos documentos. Según los maestros era importante que recordara esos preceptos.

– En pocas palabras, tuviste que copiarlos más de la cuenta por que no lograbas comprenderlos – cerrando sus libros y regresando a verle.

– ¡No es mi culpa que sus reglas y preceptos no se ajusten a mi formación! – cruzándose de brazos – el clan Jin no es tan estricto…

Jiang solo suspira y niega con su cabeza.

Jin Ling solo hace una mueca y apoyándose sobre las puertas del hanshi.

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente, el omega más joven rompió el silencio.

– ¿Estas por regresar a muelle de Loto?

– Lo estoy, tengo asuntos que deje pendientes y como líder no puedo darme el lujo de dejarlos sin atención.

El rostro de Jin Ling se sobrecito y su aroma demostraba el sentimiento de tristeza que comenzaba a inundarlo.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – pregunto su tío con el ceño fruncido – no es como si no pensara volver.

– ¿Cuál cara? – pregunto con indignación – No es como si me preocupara el que no volvieras – cruzándose de brazos.

Jiang Cheng sonrió suavemente al ver lo marcado que había quedado su comportamiento en su sobrino.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué me llamaste? – cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación para ocultar su tristeza.

– Tengo un asunto del que debemos hablar – le respondió.

– …

El omega solo hizo un ademan para que se sentara frente a él, acto que Jin Ling cumplió un segundo después.

– Seré directo – aclaro Jiang Cheng – ¿Cómo va todo con Wei Wuxian?

Aquel nombre fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, jamás imagino que su tío, el hombre que se supone seguía disgustado con aquel omega, le preguntara sobre su relación actual.

A menos que algo hubiese ocurrido entre ambos y no supiera de ello.

– …

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – pregunto, saliendo finalmente de su shock inicial.

– Tengo derecho a saber cómo están las cosas entre ustedes después de todo, tu bienestar en el clan me es de interés – le recalco – así que responde, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Jin Ling le desvió la mirada, sintiéndose algo incómodo por el tema de conversación.

– ¿No vas a responderme?

– No sé qué quieres que te diga – dijo sin regresar a verle – todo sigue de la misma forma que hace casi tres meses.

– ¿Nos has intentado hablar con él?

– No tengo nada de qué hablar con el omega que me abandono nada más nacer.

Jiang Cheng suspiro nuevamente.

– Deberías intentar hablar con él o al menos que su relación sea más cordial, no sabes cuánto tiempo vivirás en el clan Lan y estar en guerra con el solo te traerá problemas.

– Que tu hayas logrado olvidar todo lo que hizo y reconciliarte con ese omega – dijo confirmando sus sospechas tras aquellas palabras – no significa que yo también lo hare, quizás haya perdonado el pasado que concernía a mis padres adoptivos, su muerte y todo lo que la guerra con los Wen provoco pero… No pienso perdonarle esto, lo que me hizo no tiene nombre… No tiene derecho a pedir que le escuche.

– ¡¿De verdad crees que ya he olvidado todo?! – levantando su voz con obvia molestia – ¿de verdad crees que puedo dejar de lado lo sucedido en Yummeng, la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana?

– ¿Y no es así? – le pregunto con clara confusión – ¡te reconciliaste con el!

– Eso no significa que lo haya olvidado – aclaro – hay cosas que quedaron demasiado marcadas entre ambos pero… El pasado es demasiado amargo y cruel, lastimosamente siempre lo tendremos sobre nuestros hombros como una pesada carga que jamás podremos dejar atrás.

– No entiendo… Si no has olvidado todo, ¿Por qué lo perdonaste?

– Porque era la única forma de que pudiera seguir adelante.

El rostro del omega más joven mostraba la clara confusión que las palabras de su tío estaban generando en él, ya que no comprendía nada de lo que este último estaba diciéndole.

Jiang Cheng al ver aquella confusión, se compadeció de su sobrino y continúo.

– Hay cosas que quizás nunca podrán olvidarse pero, perdonar es la única forma de sanarse a uno mismo – sonriéndole suavemente – nunca es fácil pero, si algo aprendí en estos largos dieciocho años es que, el rencor no es nada bueno… Ocultamos cosas, fuimos tercos en nuestras posiciones, algo que al parecer es un habito familiar – soltando una pequeña risa.

Jin Ling hace una mueca y se sonroja, ya que no puede negar las palabras de su tío.

– Lo que quiero decirte es que, a veces perdonar es la única forma de sanar nuestras propias heridas.

– …

– Jin Ling – lo llamo, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del mismo – no te pido que lo perdones ya que esa es y será decisión tuya – le recordó – pero, escuchar cuando alguien te lo pide, es la diferencia entre un adulto y un niño.

– ¡Yo no soy un...!

– ¿No lo eres? – le pregunto interrumpiendo el reclamo de su sobrino – entonces… Demuéstralo no, mejor dicho, demuéstratelo a ti mismo. Pon en una balanza, ¿Qué es más importante?, seguir siendo terco y no escuchar a nadie o dejar de lado un poco de ese orgullo para escuchar lo que tienen que decirte…

– Yo… – bajando la mirada.

– Además, recuerda en donde estas – cruzándose de brazos – sino mal recuerdo, una de las reglas del clan Lan dice que no debes juzgar sin tener todas las pruebas.

– Tu… ¿Quieres que escuche a Wei Wuxian y le perdone?

– No, como dije, esa es tu decisión pero, no quiero que caigas en los mismos errores que nosotros… El orgullo y el rencor no son buenos concejeros.

Su sobrino no respondió de inmediato y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

Jin Ling considero cada palabra dicha por su tío y, al no llegar a una conclusión todavía, decidió que podría pensarlo con más calma en los próximos días.

– Lo pensare – dijo finalmente.

Jiang Cheng sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

Jin Ling comprendió la acción sin palabras y se abrazó al cuerpo de su tío, quien lo envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, dejando que el suave aroma que el mayor desprendía, lo reconfortara.

– Pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo – menciono Jiang Cheng.

Su sobrino solo asintió mientras restregaba su cara en el cálido pecho del mayor.

* * *

Tras aquella conversación, Jin Ling se despidió de su tío, quien partió a Yummeng no sin antes prometerle que volvería en las próximas semanas.

Nunca diría en voz alta que verle marchar lo entristeció ya que, su tío era la única persona que consideraba realmente su familia y, un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a invadirlo.

Aunque la promesa de que volvería lo reconfortaba un poco por ello, no podía dejarse ver triste ni melancólico, tenía una reputación que mantener, sobre todo en clases, donde sus maestros trataban de inculcarle todo lo que un joven discípulo Lan debía aprender.

– Sera todo por hoy – dijo el viejo maestro con una suave sonrisa – mañana continuaremos con la lección.

Jin Ling asintió y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo una reverencia al mismo.

– Joven maestro, ¿le importaría llevar estos pergaminos a la biblioteca? – pregunto con voz pausada – me temo que la última clase los dejo y olvidaron colocarlos donde deben ir.

– Por supuesto – respondió con una sonrisa.

El maestro sonrió y abandono el lugar.

Jin Ling suspiro, con cuidado tomo los pergaminos y salió del lugar con dirección a la biblioteca. Lugar al que no tardó en llegar, agradeciendo internamente que las puertas estuvieran abiertas e ingreso a la misma.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacer el trabajo de otros? – pregunto Jin Ling dejando los pergaminos dentro de un estante – ¿no pueden recordarles a los demás que lo hagan?

Se quejó, intuyendo que por el horario nadie estaría en el lugar pero, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse la figura de Li Wang, sentado en un lugar algo alejado de donde estaba y revisando pilas de libros que estaban frente suyo.

"_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" _Observando detenidamente al alfa.

Durante esos momentos, en los cuales el otro estaba concentrado en su trabajo, Jin Ling pudo notar detalles en la figura del mismo las cuales, nunca se permitió notar.

La fina figura que poseía, las enormes pestañas que tenía, los bonitos pómulos que se marcaban cuando sonreía, la pequeña nariz que sin duda, no era herencia de su tío Meng Yao, los bellos ojos color café oscuros que observaban todo con sorpresa cada vez que conocía algo nuevo y la radiante sonrisa que colocaba cada que un sentimiento feliz lo embargaba.

En su vida pocas veces había adulado a un alfa u omega ya que, para él, muy pocos cumplían los estándares de belleza que él creía apropiados pero, si tenía que ser sincero, Li Wang definitivamente podía entrar en esa difícil categoría.

"_Nunca lo había pensado pero… Li es bastante apuesto"_ pensó, antes de sonrojarse y sorprenderse por el pensamiento _"¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!"_

Jin Ling negó con su cabeza rápidamente, alejando aquellos extraños pensamientos que comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza por culpa del alfa.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"_ regresando a ver la figura del alfa y sintiendo las mejillas calientes por la vergüenza _"Todo es culpa suya"_

– ¿Soy tan guapo que no puedes apartar la vista de mi persona?

La voz del alfa lo sorprendió, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto que termino haciéndole tirar algunos libros.

– Tu… ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

– Mmm… Si – alzando la cabeza y regalándole una suave sonrisa.

– ¿Escuchaste todo?

El alfa se quedó pensando unos momentos y respondió.

– ¿Te refieres al modo en cómo te quejaste de los demás y el por qué no hacen su trabajo? – pregunto con algo de diversión – porque si, lo escuche fuerte y claro.

Ante aquello la cara del omega enrojeció enormemente, sintiéndose muy avergonzado por ser escuchado despotricando contra los demás.

– ¡Debiste decir que estabas aquí! – exclamo.

– La puerta estaba abierta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡De todas formas…! – cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada – además, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?, pudo ser cualquier discípulo…

– Conozco tu voz – le aseguro – además, tu aroma es inconfundible.

Aquella simple oración hizo que el corazón del omega comenzara a latir rápidamente y la vergüenza que estaba viviendo se acrecentara.

– Y… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema y tranquilizar su acelerado corazón – ¿Por qué tienes tantos libros en la mesa?

Caminado lentamente hacia la mesa y sentándose frente a la misma.

– ¿Estás buscando algo en especial?

Li Wang solo sonrió ante el comportamiento del omega, quien por la vergüenza había decidió cambiar el tema.

– Exactamente – respondió siguiendo la corriente.

– ¿Es por los ataques que Lanling ha estado teniendo durante las cacerías?

– Veo que estas bien informado.

– …

– Pero si, tienes razón.

– ¿Crees poder encontrar algo en estos viejos libros y registros? – tomando unos cuantos libros y hojeándolos – por lo que escuche, no hay pistas solidas sobre la razón de los ataques. Tanto podría tratarse de un espíritu como de un cultivador deshonesto buscando fama.

– Posiblemente pero, no quiero agotar recursos ni posibles ideas.

– ¿Tienes algún sospechoso?

El alfa negó con su cabeza.

– Nada concreto por el momento.

– Es por eso que viniste, esperabas que Zewu–Jun te ayudara y te diera permiso de utilizar su biblioteca así como los viejos registros que tienen de antiguas cacerías.

– Exacto… Es por eso de mi presencia en Gusu… Entre eso y otras cosas – dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro del omega y sonriendo suavemente.

Jin Ling enarco una ceja no comprendiendo el significado de sus últimas palabras pero, lo dejo pasar.

– ¿Qué buscas exactamente? – pregunto nuevamente – por lo poco que note, estas investigando acerca de la energía resentida, sus peligros para el físico y la mente de un cultivador.

Li bajo la mirada y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

– Li Wang… ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? – pregunto nuevamente – No, creo que no estás buscando… Más bien, estas intentando confirmar o negar algo… ¿Verdad?

El alfa soltó un suspiro.

– Veo que no puedo engañarte.

Jin Ling enarco una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

– Bien, bien, te lo diré – dijo al ver la mirada acusatoria por parte del omega – Muchos están comenzando a sospechar que el causante de los ataques es el general fantasma.

– ¿Qué? – ampliando sus ojos al escuchar aquella acusación – ¿Por qué piensan de eso modo?

– Es por el testimonio de varios discípulos que lograron escuchar o distinguir la figura del supuesto atacante… Pero tranquilo – alzando sus manos para tranquilizar al omega, quien seguía claramente consternado por la acusación – es por eso que vine a Gusu, para tratar de averiguar algo que desvincule al general fantasma y a tu….

El rostro del omega se contorsiono al escuchar la clara insinuación que quedo en el aire por parte del alfa.

– Wen Ning no lo hizo – declaro Jin Ling con total firmeza – puede que no quiera ver a ese omega pero, si algo puedo afirmar es que nunca haría algo como eso… Mucho menos ordenarle atacar a otros.

– Lo sé – apoyo – tampoco creo que el maestro Wei ordenara algo similar por ello estoy investigando pero, lo que no podemos descartar es la posibilidad de que se trate de un cadáver feroz.

– El único cadáver feroz en las cercanías es Wen Ning – dijo recodando fugazmente a cierto cadáver feroz que conocieron en ciudad Yi pero, prefirió no tocar dicho tema ya que tampoco creía que Song Lang fuera responsable, sobre todo cuando estaba centrado en su misión personal – por lo que las sospechas seguirán si no descubres nada por lo que… Te ayudare – tomando otro libro y comenzando a hojearlo.

Al no escuchar palabra alguna proveniente del alfa, alzo la vista para enfocar su rostro, encontrándose con un semblante lleno de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo siento es que… No es que no me agrade tu compañía ni agradezca tu oferta pero… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

– No lo hago por ese omega – aclaro rápidamente – lo hago porque conozco al general fantasma y además es tío de mi… – tragando con fuerza antes de seguir hablando – es familiar de Sizhui.

Li Wang alzo una ceja un tanto intrigado por ese repentino silencio que tuvo el omega antes de continuar hablando pero, decidió no entrometerse. Solo sonrió suavemente y asintió con su cabeza.

– Entonces… Espero contar con tu ayuda mientras permanezca en Gusu.

Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron con la investigación.

Dicha búsqueda se extendió durante un par de horas más, concentrados entre escritos de demonios y espíritus, apartados sobre marionetas vivientes pero, nada que hablara sobre cadáveres feroces. Lo poco que se sabía era lo habitual y lo que Wei Wuxian había agregado a la biblioteca del clan Lan. Por lo que, decidieron cesar la investigación y descansar un poco.

– ¿Y cómo has estado desde mi última visita? – pregunto de pronto, intentando cambiar el tema que estaban buscando.

– Bien, supongo – cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo – no ha cambiado nada en realidad, continuando entrenándome, pidiéndome que transcriba las reglas y cada semana acudo con el maestro Qiren para que me evalué – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Veo que has estado ocupado, debe ser difícil con tantas reglas controlando tu vida.

– Es lo natural, vivo en el clan Lan y debo apegarme a sus preceptos… Al menos mientras este aquí.

El alfa le dedico una mirada comprensiva, admirado por la determinación del omega para seguir adelante después de todo lo vivido.

– ¿Y cómo va todo con el maestro Wei?

Jin Ling frunció el ceño y su aroma delato su cambio de humor.

"_Creo que no debí tocar ese tema"_ pensó el alfa.

– Tal parece que todo mundo se puso de acuerdo – murmuro el omega.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Últimamente todos quieren que hable con él – declaro.

– Bueno… No se las intenciones de las demás personas pero, me atrevo a decir que quizás lo hacen porque creen que es lo mejor… No desean que te dejes llevar por el rencor ya que, es fácil juzgar sin saber los motivos que hubo detrás.

El omega estaba por reclamarle pero, la voz del alfa intervino antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

– Juzgar es muy fácil, con solo dos palabras es suficiente para enmarcar a una persona pero… Sí nunca nos detenemos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir, ¿Cómo sabremos que estamos haciendo lo correcto si no tenemos los dos lados de la historia?

Jin Ling desvió la mirada.

– Para ti es fácil hablar, no eres la parte agraviada en todo esto.

– Tienes razón, nunca comprenderé por completo tu sufrimiento pero… ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque el maestro Wei tomo esa decisión? – inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

– No, nunca me lo pregunte por que la respuesta es fácil – encarando nuevamente al alfa – el me abandono porque simplemente no me quería, no le importo dejarme con otras personas y, cuando regreso al mundo de los vivos ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírmelo… Simplemente trato de seguir con su mentira mientras vivía cómodamente con Hanguang–Jun.

El alfa se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando las palabras del omega, mismas que estaban cargadas de rencor y resentimiento. Cuando finalmente el mismo descargo aquel dolor que le recorría, respiro profundamente y respondió.

– Jin Ling… Entiendo lo que estas sintiendo y comprendo que no quieras verlo pero, hay algo que estás pasando por alto.

– ¿El qué?, todo está muy claro.

– Jin Ling… Sí el maestro Wei no te hubiese entregado – dijo sin apartar la vista del rostro del omega – hubieses muerto junto con él durante el asedio en la ciudad sin noche.

– …

– ¿Jin Ling? – lo llamo pero el omega no respondió – Lo lamento… No debería meterme – dijo bajando la cabeza – me disculpo si te hice sentir mal.

– No, no te disculpes – respondió – de todas las personas eres el único que menciono eso.

– …

– Anteriormente lo había pensado – apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa – que quizás sus intenciones fueron salvarme ya que, semanas después el murió durante el asedio.

– Jin Ling…

– Pero… Siempre que lo veo, el rencor por sentir como mi vida se desmorono regresa y… ¿Tu lo perdonarías?

– ¿Qué?

– Sí estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿lo perdonarías?

– No lo sé – respondió con franqueza – es difícil tomar la decisión de perdonar a alguien ya que, es doloroso aun cuando es la única forma de sanarse a uno mismo pero… Lo escucharía.

Jin Ling rio suavemente y lo regreso a ver.

– Mi tío dijo lo mismo – dibujando una triste sonrisa.

– ¿Es así? – correspondiendo la sonrisa.

– Mmm… Aunque no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo… Yo…

Li Wang chasqueo la lengua, sintiéndose un poco impotente al ver la tristeza y el sufrimiento que el omega estaba viviendo.

– Me preguntaste si yo lo perdonarías ¿no es así?

– Mmm…

– Bueno… En mi caso, podría poner de ejemplo a mi propio padre.

– …

– Mi padre guardo miles de secretos a lo largo de su vida, cometió cientos de crímenes que sería difícil contar pero… Como su hijo, no tengo derecho a juzgarlo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Conozco todo lo que mi padre hizo en vida pero, eso no me da el derecho de juzgarlo después de todo, era mi padre y lo amo a pesar de todo.

– Li…

– Sí hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, me hubiese gustado saber que lo orillo a tomar todas esas malas decisiones, al menos de su lado de la historia… Puede que no cambiaría nada pero, al menos podría comprenderlo mejor y no me sentiría excluido de su vida en ese aspecto.

– …

– Por eso, al tener esa oportunidad no deberías dejarla pasar o podrías arrepentirte más adelante.

El omega bajo la mirada al no encontrar palabras para responder la sinceridad con la que el alfa le había hablado.

Li Wang al notar la duda en el rostro del omega, soltó un suave suspiro y sonrió.

– Pero dejemos ese tema, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en ello – tratando de animar al otro – Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo traje algo para ti.

Girándose para comenzar a buscar dentro de la bolsa que traía consigo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un contrariado Jin Ling.

– Juraría que lo puse aquí – inclinándose más hacia la bolsa y comenzar a buscar mejor.

– ¿Qué estás buscando? – pregunto finalmente el omega.

– Dame un minuto.

Fue en ese momento en el cual el alfa le estaba dando la espalda que Jin Ling noto algo en el cuello del otro, una extraña marca detrás de su nuca, una que nunca le había visto.

"_¿Y esa marca?"_ se preguntó observándola con mejor detenimiento _"¿Dónde se la habrá hecho?"_

Jin Ling continúo observando la misma, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por saber por qué tenía la misma hasta que, el alfa se giró nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Toma! – dijo con emoción, extendiéndole el objeto que había sacado de su bolsa.

El omega se le quedo viendo un segundo antes de tomarlo entre sus manos.

– Es un obsequio – aclaro – cuando lo vi me recordó a ti así que…

Jin Ling trago con fuerza y abrió el paquete, sorprendiéndose un poco por el contenido del mismo.

– Una corona.

– Mmm… Espero te guste.

– Yo… Gracias – sonrojándose ligeramente mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

– De nada – ampliando su sonrisa al ver que su regalo había agradado al omega.

– Este… ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? – señalo Jin Ling para cambiar el tema.

– ¿He?

– Tu cuello… Detrás de la nuca tienes una especie de marca – señalando su propio cuello como para enfatizar sus palabras.

El alfa se le quedo viendo tratando de comprender a que se refería, hasta que finalmente capto lo que el omega quería decirle.

– Oh, esa marca – llevando su mano hacia su nuca, tocando suavemente la marca – se trata de una vieja cicatriz que me hice mientras entrenaba.

– ¿En el cuello?

– Sucede que la primera vez que intente volar no salió nada bien – riendo con algo de nerviosismo – me caí sobre algunos árboles y me rompí un brazo… Esta marca fue una de las tantas que me hice durante la caída.

– Tiene una forma muy peculiar.

– Sí, lo sé, muchos dicen que tiene forma de una pequeña hoja.

– Mmm… La caída debió ser muy grave como para dejártela, por la forma de la cicatriz, la piel debió haber sido arracada por las ramas.

Li Wang solo se encogió de hombros.

– He tenido cicatrices peores.

* * *

Después de la conversación que había tenido con el joven líder del clan Jin, el primer jade tomo la decisión de convocar a su sobrino y exponerle los hechos que estaban ocurriendo en Lanling.

Su principal preocupación antes de tomar dicha decisión era la reacción de Lan Sizhui ya que, no se trataba de un problema menor que pudieran solucionar fácilmente sino, de uno que podría poner en peligro la existencia de su tío y provocarle graves consecuencias a su padre omega.

Pero, siendo la principal persona que tenía contacto con el general fantasma de forma constante, creía conveniente que su sobrino lo supiera lo más pronto posible y, de haber visto algún cambio en el comportamiento del mismo, quizás tendrían alguna forma de poder corregir la situación antes de que se saliera de control.

– Es imposible – menciono el alfa con sorpresa – mi tío no es culpable de los ataques en Lanling, mucho menos mi madre.

– Lo sabemos – respondió Xichen – es por ello que estamos investigando este tema de la forma más discreta posible y, al ser la persona con más contacto con el general fantasma quizás hayas visto algún comportamiento anormal en él.

Sizhui negó con su cabeza.

– La última vez que lo vi fue hace dos semanas, cuando acompañe a los discípulos más jóvenes a una cacería nocturna y su comportamiento era el de siempre.

Al escuchar la afirmación del alfa más joven, el primer jade dirigió su vista hacia su hermano.

– Wei Ying no sabe nada – contesto con calma – no ha sentido nada anormal en la esencia de Wen Ning por lo que, cree que el responsable de dichos ataques debe ser alguien más.

Zewu–Jun desvía la mirada y medito ambas respuestas antes de tomar la palabra.

– Sí el comportamiento del maestro Wen no ha cambiado y el joven Wei asegura que no siente nada raro en él – resumiendo brevemente ambas respuestas – Algo realmente extraño está pasando en las tierras de Lanling… Sobre todo cuando muchos testigos aseguran ver avistado una figura parecida a un cadáver feroz durante los ataques.

– ¿Cree posible que se trate de otro cultivador demoniaco? – pregunto Sizhui.

El primer jade lo regreso a ver.

– No descartamos la posibilidad – aclaro – pero para ser capaz de levantar un cadáver feroz como se hizo con el maestro Wen en su momento, se necesita un manejo casi extraordinario como el que el joven Wei poseía además, en ese momento tenía en su poder el sello del tigre que favoreció dicho despertar.

– ¿Sin el sello es casi imposible hacerlo?

– Probablemente pero, no podemos descartar la idea.

Sizhui bajo la cabeza y apretó sus manos.

– Eso significa que mientras no encuentren al responsable o alguna pista que indique lo contrario, tío Ning seguirá siendo sospechoso.

Al notar la frustración de su sobrino, intento calmarlo lo mejor posible.

– No te preocupes, estamos completamente seguros que el maestro Wen no es el causante de dichos ataques por lo que, te pido que hables con él y le expliques la situación, sugiérele que mientras la sospecha persista, se mantenga dentro de la zona en la que vive.

– Mmm… Hablare con el tío Ning.

– Muy bien – sonriéndole suavemente – te aseguro que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para desvincular al joven Wen Ning de todo cargo.

Su sobrino sonrió ampliamente y asintió a sus palabras.

– Cambiando de tema – tomando un sorbo su te – ¿no había algo que deseabas tratar conmigo?

Sizhui se le quedo viendo unos instantes antes de negar con su cabeza.

– Que extraño, estaba seguro de haber percibido la situación correctamente.

– … – tomando un poco de su propio te.

– ¿No deseabas hablar conmigo sobre el cortejo y Lan Jingyi?

El joven alfa se atraganto con el poco te que había tomado y comenzó a toser.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Xichen algo divertido por la situación.

Una vez se controló, Sizhui regreso a ver a su padre con una mirada llena de pánico por la pregunta hecha por el primer Jade. Como preguntando en silencio _"¿le dijiste?"_

El primer jade rio suavemente al ver las miradas de su hermano y sobrino.

– Wangji no comento nada – respondió a la pregunta que quedo en el aire – simplemente que, al igual que mi hermano te vi crecer y se perfectamente cuando algo sucede.

Sizhui se sonrojo ligeramente.

– No… ¿No está en contra de ello?

Lan Xichen parpadeo un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué lo estaría?

– Pues… Sí Jingyi acepta casarse con Ouyang Zizhen, significaría una gran alianza para el clan Lan y, no desearía…

Zewu–Jun negó con su cabeza y soltó un breve suspiro.

– Definitivamente fuiste criado por mi hermano – regresando a ver de reojo al segundo jade, quien tomo un poco de té para no confrontar la mirada del otro mientras sus orejas se teñían de carmín – ¿Me crees capaz de aceptar una alianza política de esta índole y obligar a un omega de nuestro clan a ella?

Sizhui no responde y baja la mirada.

– Ciertamente, Las alianzas políticas son un medio para fortalecer los lazos entre los clanes, en muchas ocasiones esta se crearon a través del matrimonio pero, comúnmente se pactaban cuando un clan o secta se veía en inminente peligro y el matrimonio era la única forma de salvarse de la catástrofe.

– …

– Actualmente nuestro clan posee una posición en el mundo del cultivo que le permite negarse a dichas propuestas si así lo deseamos.

– ¿Eso significa…?

– Significa que si en los próximos meses o años se llega a efectuar una boda dentro del clan Gusu Lan, será porque la pareja así lo desea… No obligare a nadie de mi clan a casarse sino es por decisión propia.

Sizhui se le quedo viendo y trago con fuerza.

– Entonces… Sí yo preguntara… Permitiría…

– Sí tus intenciones son reales y sinceras no tengo por qué oponerme pero, la decisión de aceptar o rechazar sus afectos será de Lan Jingyi… No mía.

Sizhui soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta y intuyendo silenciosamente a quien se refería cuando menciono _"sus afectos" _en la oración.

– Aunque, si me permites darte un consejo…

– …

– Te sugiero que antes de pedir mi autorización, zanjes cualquier situación que pudiera empañar tu solicitud ya que, las complicaciones de temas no resueltos pueden perjudicarte más adelante.

El joven alfa quedo algo pasmado al escucharle hablar, ya que el primer jade estaba insinuado algo que creía solo sus padres adoptivos conocían.

"_¿Sera posibles que Zewu–Jun sepa sobre Jin Ling?" _pensó para sus adentros.

El primer jade al notar el mutismo de su sobrino, continúo.

– A–Cheng no lo sabe – confirmando de forma silenciosa lo que su sobrino estaba pensando – pero es mejor que resuelvan su situación actual ya que, si llega a enterarse antes de tiempo, no tomara muy bien que su sobrino salga lastimado… Mucho menos tratándose de su destinado.

Lan Sizhui suspiro y asintió a las palabras de su tío, tratando de buscar una manera en que su destinado comprendiera sus sentimientos y, si era posible, terminar sin rencores durante el proceso.

* * *

Una vez concluyeron su investigación, decidieron dejarla para el siguiente día y se despidieron al salir de la biblioteca.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación ya que, gracias a todo lo que había descubierto y la sincera conversación que tuvo con Li Wang, el hambre se le había quitado por lo que, no tomaría la cena con los demás discípulos.

Conforme avanzaba hacia sus aposentos, sus pensamientos comenzaron a inquietarlo. Todos los que conocía le pedían escuchara a Wei Wuxian y, quizás con eso comprendería las razones que lo orillaron a abandonarlo de recién nacido pero, ¿Cómo esperaban que lo hiciera?

No era un problema menor que con una disculpa se solucionaría, se trataba de un tema que básicamente le cambio la vida. Le quitaron su posición de líder, el respeto ganado durante años de esfuerzo se había ido al garete y propia autoestima estaba por los suelos.

¿Cómo esperaban que lo escuchara después de eso?

¿Cómo esperaban que siquiera pensara en perdonarlo?

Li Wang, su tío, Zewu–Jun e incluso Li Wang le pedían escucharlo pero… ¿Podría hacerlo sin recordar todo lo vivido hasta ahora?

Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y, una noche de descanso quizás le ayudaría en ello.

Estaba por dar vuelta en la esquina cuando vislumbro a Lan Jingyi, dirigiéndose a las cocinas de forma apresurada, algo que llamo su atención y, redirigió sus pasos hacia aquel lugar, donde el olor a la cena recién hecha comenzó a despertarle el apetito perdido.

Cuando entro al lugar, observo como el encargado de la misma, un beta algo ya mayor, colocaba dos enormes cajas sobre la mesa y le explicaba a Jingyi, en voz baja, lo que cada una contenía.

– No te olvidaron los pastelillos de luna, ¿verdad? – pregunto el omega – la última vez tuve que aguantarme el sermón por que no iban entre los alimentos.

– No te preocupes, esta vez me aseguro de no olvidarlos – respondió el beta.

– Mas te vale por que no pensó llevarme otro regaño por eso – dijo con diversión ya que, nunca haría tal cosa.

Ambos continuaron hablando sobre los platillos y, fue en ese momento que se percató que, de dos cajas de comida que había hecho en primer lugar, se le unieron dos más, terminando siendo cuatro cajas de comida al final de las cuentas.

– ¿Crees poder llevarte las cuatro cajas?

– Claro que sí, ¿acaso desconfía de mi fuerza? – pregunto con indignación.

– No, jamás pondría en duda en la fuerza de un discípulo del clan Lan pero… Dudo que este feliz si alguna se llega a caer.

Jingyi se quedó sin palabras, recordando fugazmente la ocasión en la que se le cayó una caja de comida por culpa de los conejos y, recibió una escena muy dramática por parte de cierto omega al ver sus alimentos en el suelo.

– Supongo… Que podría hacer dos viajes – observando las cajas sobre la mesa – mientras termina las dos primeras, vendré por las otras dos.

– Eso podría funcionar – apoyo el beta – aunque…

La voz del beta callo de pronto.

Jingyi al notar su silencio dirigió su vista hacia donde el beta estaba mirando y se encontró con la figura de Jin Ling, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunto Jingyi

– ¿Acaso no puedo venir? – respondió con algo de enojo.

– No dije que no podías, simplemente que nunca te veo en este lugar – rodando los ojos.

– Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía – le aseguro con el seño fruncido.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, siendo observados con el viejo beta quien, no comprendía realmente la situación entre ambos.

Alejo su vista de ambos omegas y regreso a ver las cajas sobre la mesa, sonriendo suavemente cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza.

– Él podría ayudarte.

– ¿Ha? – ambos omegas dijeron al unísono y regresaron a verle.

– Hablo de las cajas, él podría ayudarte así no tendrías que hacer dos viajes.

– …

– ¡No! – exclamo Jingyi negando con su cabeza – El no sería de ayuda.

El rostro de Jin Ling se contrajo al escuchar aquellas palabras y con la indignación recorriéndole el cuerpo, respondió.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto acercándose al otro omega – Yo puedo ayudar en lo que sea.

Lan Jingyi suspiro y desvió la mirada.

– Puede, pero en este caso tú ayuda sería más un problema que un beneficio.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Hare los dos viajes – dijo ignorando al otro omega – así que no se preocupe.

Jin Ling aun con ceño fruncido se giró y enfoco la figura del viejo beta.

– Ayudare – declare haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta de Jingyi – no por que otros digan que no puedo ayudar me quedare de brazos cruzados – observando de reojo a Jingyi.

– Tu… ¿No sabes para quien es…?

– ¡Me alegra ver como aún hay jóvenes tan sensatos y solidarios dentro del clan! – dijo alegría el beta – cada caja lleva los alimentos que me fueron solicitados, sin nada de condimento ni especias que sean irritantes, también incluyen los postres que el Maestro Wei solicito.

El rostro de Jin Ling palideció rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre y trago con dificultad.

– Dijo… ¿Wei Wuxian?

– Así es, estos alimentos son la cena para el omega del segundo maestro.

Jin Ling abrió la boca varias veces pero no logro emitir palabras ya que, el shock por saber a quién iba dirigidos dichos alimentos aun persistía en su persona.

– Espero que a cena sea del agrado del Maestro Wei – dijo con voz pausada – si me disculpan debo salir y asegurarme que la cena de los discípulos y maestro este lista.

El viejo Beta salió del área de cocinas, dejando a ambos omegas solos en el lugar.

– Por eso te dije que no eras de utilidad – menciono Jingyi una vez se cercioro que estaban solos.

Jin Ling se giró para encararlo pero no logro decir nada antes aquellas palabras.

– Soy el encargado de ayudar al maestro Wei hasta que dé a luz, eso incluye la cena diaria es por esa razón que en un inicio no acepte tu ayuda – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–…

– Fuiste tan terco, pensando que solo estaba retándote que aceptaste la solicitud del encargado de la cocina sin siquiera preguntar – tomando dos cajas de la mesa –una en cada mano– y comenzó a salir del lugar.

– ¡Oye! – exclamo, deteniendo a su compañero con su grito – no pienso hacerlo, busca a alguien más para ayudarte.

– Ya te comprometiste – le aseguro – fuiste tu quien "amablemente" ofreció su ayuda, ¿o acaso lo olvidas?

– …

– Para tu mala suerte, eres el único aparte de mí en este lugar por lo que te jodes – le indico con cansancio – así que, vas a tomar esas cajas y me acompañaras a dejarle la cena al maestro Wei por que no estoy dispuesto a ser castigado por no llegar a tiempo y entregársela.

Jingyi salió del lugar con ambas cajas sin importarle los reclamos de su compañero omega quien, aun cuando no quería hacer aquella tarea no tuvo más remedio que tomar las cajas restantes y seguirlo porque, tal como había dicho, fue su propia boca la que lo metió en ese problema.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola lectores!

Me agrada saber que siguen aquí, aun cuando la historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y tiene occ, drama además de cosas sin sentido jajaja

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Les gusto?

No hubo mucha información y fueron pocas escenas pero, son necesarias para seguir avanzando.

¿Qué piensan de las sospechas sobre Wen Ning y Wei Wuxian?

¿Creen que Jin Ling finalmente escuchara y dejara que Wei Ying le explique?

¿Les sorprendió que Xichen supiera sobre Sizhui, Jin Ling y Jingyi? Digo, él es una persona que saber observar y se da cuenta jajaja

La escena de Jin Ling y Jingyi… ¿Traerá problemas?

Algún día las preguntas tendrán respuesta.

Les agradezco enormemente seguir aquí y esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	31. Capitulo XXIX

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXIX**

"_Las madres perdonan siempre: han venido al mundo para eso".- Alejandro Dumas_

* * *

Una vez se despidieron de Zewu–Jun y salieron del despacho del mismo, ambos alfas retomaron su camino de regreso a sus habitaciones.

La mente de Lan Sizhui seguía algo aturdida por la reciente conversación ya que, nunca imagino tener _"esa platica"_ tan pronto con el líder del clan Lan es más, siempre pensó que primero hablaría con Jingyi y, si todo salía bien, finalmente hablaría con Zewu–Jun respecto al cortejo, jamás imagino que este último ya estuviera enterado del mismo.

Lo que hacía que se preguntara, ¿Cómo fue que se enteró en primer lugar?

Con cuidado regreso a ver de reojo a su padre alfa y, con los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo, se atrevió a preguntarle directamente.

– Padre.

Su padre no respondió pero, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

– Zewu–Jun… ¿Cómo…? – Tragando con dificultad – Acaso…

– No – respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de su hijo – hermano es muy perceptivo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Sizhui, confirmando sus sospechas iniciales, Zewu–Jun se había enterado por sí mismo al observarlos… Como siempre, nada se escapaba de la vista del líder del clan Lan.

– Hermano no se entrometerá – continuo hablando – dejara que arreglas tus problemas por tu cuenta pero… Sí lo que sucede comienza a influir en el funcionamiento de ambos como discípulos del clan Lan, me temo que intervendrá e informara al líder del clan Jiang.

Sizhui baja la cabeza y asiente con su cabeza, esperando no tener que llegar a ese punto.

– No deseo presionarte – le aseguro el segundo jade – pero, debes concluir todo tema que hayas pospuesto respecto a Jin Ling y su vínculo.

– Lo hare padre, no se preocupe.

El segundo jade regreso a verlo, dibujando una muy sutil sonrisa y asintió, concluyendo el tema.

–Wei Ying te extraña – cambiando el tema a uno más alegre – siempre pregunta por ti y tus visitas ausentes.

– Yo… Lo siento, últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no he podido ir a verlo pero, tratare de hacer tiempo y visitarlo.

– No debes disculparte por las ocupaciones que tienes – aseguro su padre – solo recuerda que también hay que tener tiempo para la familia.

– Lo recordare – le respondió – ¿Sería un inconveniente si lo visito antes del toque de queda? – pregunto con algo de timidez.

El segundo jade negó suavemente con su cabeza.

– Wei Ying estaría feliz si nos acompañas a cenar.

– ¿No sería mucha molestia?

– Eres nuestro hijo, jamás será una molestia que cenes con nosotros.

El joven alfa sonrió ampliamente y asintió emocionado.

– Entonces, estaría feliz de cenar con ustedes.

El segundo jade no dijo más palabras y continuaron su camino hacia el Jinshi pero, Sizhui pudo notar la ligera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su padre.

* * *

Wei Wuxian observaba con detenimiento la pequeña llave que había encontrado dentro del diario, preguntándose constantemente que puerta u objeto abría la misma.

Aun cuando lo había consultado con su esposo y cuñado, ninguno tuvo una idea clara de por qué Jin Zixuan había ocultado un objeto así en su diario personal. Quizás guardo algo de sumo valor para él, oculto las paginas pérdidas o simplemente querían creer eso y la llave no tenía ningún sentido en realidad.

– ¿Por qué guardaste esto? – se preguntó, soltando un largo suspiro – ¿Tenías que ser tan complicado aún en la muerte?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se dejó escuchar.

El omega guardo la llave dentro del diario y este a su vez, lo guardo dentro del pequeño mueble que estaba cercano a la cama para caminar hacia la puerta un segundo después.

– Jingyi – lo llamo con una sonrisa.

– Traje la cena – indico el omega más joven.

– ¿Cena? – regresando a ver hacia la ventana y percatándose de que el sol estaba ocultándose – vaya, no me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde. – dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al rostro de Jingyi – ¿trajiste todo lo que pedí?, la última vez faltaron los pasteles de luna.

El joven omega suspiro.

– Sí, me cerciore esta vez de que los incluyeran – le aseguro dejando las cajas sobre la mesa – aunque algunos de los platillos y postres que pidió son… Algo asqueroso.

El rostro de Wei Ying se ilumino al saber que los postres que quería probar habían sido enviados y se lanzó a abrazar la figura de Jingyi, quien se quejó rápidamente por ello.

– ¡Eres mi discípulo favorito! – dijo restregando su mejilla con la del otro.

– Le dice eso a cualquiera que le trae la comida – haciendo una mueca por la excesiva muestra de cariño por parte del otro omega.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – pregunto con clara indignación y rompiendo el abrazo – Lan Jingyi, quiero que sepas que me has roto el corazón con tal calumnia – cruzándose de brazos.

Jingyi solo rodo los ojos por la escena.

El sonido de una segunda persona entrando al Jinshi les hizo girar sus cabezas.

Jingyi solo suspiro al ver como su compañero finalmente lo había alcanzado mientras que Wei Wuxian… La sorpresa en su rostro al ver a Jin Ling en el Jinshi seguía marcada en el mismo.

Como ninguno de los dos omegas tenía intención de hablar, Jingyi tomo la palabra.

– No había nadie más que me ayudara a traer la cena así que… Por eso vino.

– Jin Ling… – tratando de moverse y acerarse al otro.

– No creas que vine porque quería verte – le aseguro, deteniendo al nigromante antes de que diera un paso más hacia su persona – me pidieron que ayudara y eso hice… Verte sería la última cosa que querría hacer.

Wei Wuxian agacho la cabeza y suelta un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

– Jin Ling… Entiendo que no quieras verme pero, al final tendremos que hablar no podemos seguir posponiendo esa platica – le indico con un tono de voz suave y calmado – hay cosas que necesito explicarte.

– No tengo nada que escuchar – replico – las cosas quedaron muy claras entre nosotros – moviéndose para dejar las cajas sobre la mesa – me abandonaste y con ello me jodiste la vida – le aseguro girándose para confrontarlo – ¿no podías quedarte callado? – le pregunto con enojo contenido – aunque claro, necesitabas un hijo ya que, durante muchos años no pudiste cumplirle a Hanguang–Jun, pero, como resultaste embarazado ya no podía deshacer tu plan, ¿no?

El rostro de Wei Wuxian se contrajo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– Retira lo dicho – le exigió.

– ¡No lo hare! – Exclamo – ¡No tienes derecho algo de corregirme!, quizás seas el omega que me dio a luz pero eso no te hace mi madre.

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?! – Intervino Jingyi al ver como las cosas comenzaban a calentarse en el lugar – Es mejor que te retractes ahora mismo.

– Tú no te metas, no es asunto tuyo – le indico Jin Ling antes de regresar a ver al omega embarazado – Si piensas que algún día voy a perdonarte, pierdes tú tiempo. Nunca lo hare, ¿me escuchaste?, nunca te perdonare por lo que me hiciste… Me destrozaste la vida… No entiendo como Hanguang–Jun pudo aceptar tal cosa… Aceptar como hijo al bastardo de un omega como tú.

El nigromante amplio sus ojos ante aquel discurso, apretando con fuerza sus manos y acercándose lentamente al otro omega.

– Seguramente ni sabes con que alfa te metiste cuando me concebiste, ¿no es así? – Continuando con su reclamo – incluso puede que sean ciertos todos esos rumores que hablaban de ti, eso de que eras un omega libertino que gustaba acostarse con cuanta persona se le cruzaba por el frente… No eres más que una…

Las palabras de Jin Ling fueron silenciadas cuando un fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

El rostro del omega marcaba la evidente sorpresa que le provoco lo sucedido, llevando mano hacia su mejilla derecha la cual, comenzaba a tornarse de color carmín por el golpe dado.

Por su parte el nigromante bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente mal por lo que acaba de hacer mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con escapar en cualquier momento.

– No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedió – declaro el omega con clara impotencia – aun así, me juzgas sin al menos dejar que me defienda.

– Tu… ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme de esa forma? – le pregunto ignorando las palabras del omega – no tienes ningún derecho – acercándose a él y empujándole hacia atrás.

Al notar la acción, Lan Jingyi se apresuró a colocarse tras el omega y atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

– ¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?! – le recrimino con enojo – ¡¿olvidas que esta embarazado?!

– ¡¿Y crees que me importa?! – le respondió dejando salir todo el enojo que estaba sintiendo mientras metía su mano dentro de su ropa, sacaba la campana que alguna vez Wei Wuxian le regalo y la tiro al suelo con furia – ¡Dásela a tu nuevo bastardo, quizás el sí acepte tener una madre como tú!

Tanto Wei Ying como Lan Jingyi se quedaron sin palabras, observando la campana el suelo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el ambiente se torna pesado, el aire se llena de feromonas que hace jadear tanto a Jin Ling como a Lan Jingyi. Al notar aquello, Wei Wuxian supo que solo había una razón como para que ambos omegas se vieran presos de aquel ambiente.

Giro su cabeza hacia la entrada del Jinshi y ahí, se encontró a su amado esposo e hijo, este último mostraba la clara sorpresa que dicha escena le provoco.

– Hanguang–Jun – dijo Jingyi entre jadeos.

– …

El segundo jade camino con paso firme hacia su omega, dedicándole una fría mirada a Jin Ling, quien se estremeció por la misma.

– Lan Zhan.

– ¿Estas bien?

Su omega asintió y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No te preocupes… Estamos bien.

Lan Wangji se giró sobre sus talones y enfoco la figura encorvada de Jin Ling.

– Jin Rulan – hablo el segundo jade – desde ahora tienes prohibido pisar el Jinshi – sorprendiendo a todos con la declaración y emitiendo con más fuerza sus feromonas por todo el lugar, haciendo que incluso Lan Sizhui jadeara por lo peso de las mismas.

Al ver el claro enojo en la presencia de su esposo, Wei Wuxian se coloca frente a él y toma su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente.

Durante un segundo ninguno habla pero, al ver como su omega niega suavemente con su cabeza, el segundo jade soltó un largo suspiro y las fuertes feromonas que inundaban el Jinshi, lentamente fueron desapareciendo hasta que el ambiente regreso a la normalidad.

Tanto Jin Ling, Lan Jingyi como Lan Sizhui respiraron profundamente cuando la presión sobre sus personas desapareció.

– Jin Ling – lo llamo Lan Wangji.

–…

– Vete.

El omega apretó sus manos con fuerza, sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso ante la figura del segundo jade. Cerro sus ojos y soltó el aire, asintiendo a las palabras del mayor sin replica alguna.

Jin Ling se giró sobre sus talones y corrió fuera del Jinshi.

– Sizhui, Jingyi – los llamo Wuxian.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a verlo.

– Vayan con el – les pidió con algo de tristeza en su voz – Jin Ling está muy alterado y no sé lo que pueda hacer en ese estado.

Ambos asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron el Jinshi con la intención de seguir al omega.

Cuando finalmente la pareja se quedó sola en el lugar. Wei Ying finalmente puedo apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, buscando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba tras las emociones vividas.

* * *

Jin Ling continuo corriendo unos minutos más, siendo perseguido tanto por Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi, este último no paraba de gritarle que se detuviera. ¿Acaso olvida donde estaban?, ¿Dónde quedaba la regla de "prohibido hacer ruido"?

En esos momentos todo lo que deseaba era llegar a sus aposentos y encerrarse ahí. La vergüenza que sentía por verse presa de las fuertes feromonas del segundo jade así como la forma en que le hablo seguían frescas y lo que menos deseaba después de lo ocurrido era tener que hablar con aquellos dos.

Pero los gritos e insistencia de aquel omega no dejaban de taladrarle la cabeza, ¿acaso nunca se callaba?

– ¡¿Qué no piensas detenerte?! – le grito Jingyi algo exasperado.

– Jingyi… No debemos gritar – le recordó Sizhui.

– ¡¿Y cómo quieres que la joven amante nos haga caso?! – le pregunto sin dejar de correr – además, ya rompimos la regla de no correr así que…

– …

Continuaron aquello durante un par de minutos más hasta que, cansado de toda aquella absurda situación, Jin Ling se detuvo de golpe y se giró sobre sus talones, con el ceño fruncido y la frustración recorriéndole el cuerpo.

– ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensan perseguirme?! – les pregunto indignado por la situación.

– Hasta que te detengas – dijo Jingyi cruzándose de brazos.

– Pido disculpas si te incomoda pero… Nos pidieron verificar si estabas bien – comento Sizhui – después de lo ocurrido…

– ¿Estar bien? – pregunto con sarcasmo – ¡¿de verdad crees que después de lo sucedido estaría bien?! – apretando sus manos con fuerza – ¡por culpa de ese omega, Hanguang–Jun casi me mata con sus feromonas sin olvidar que nuevamente estoy castigado!

– ¡¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa de que Hanguang–Jun reaccionara así?! – replico Jingyi – Atacaste al maestro Wei es obvio que él haría algo como eso, Hanguang–Jun es un alfa y por ende, protegerá a su omega de cualquiera, incluso de ti.

Jin Ling no encuentra palabras para responderle y desvía la mirada.

– ¿No dirás nada? – volvió a preguntarle – ¿después de lo que hiciste, solo te quedaras callado?

– Jingyi… – lo llamo Sizhui, tomándolo del brazo para que lo regresara a ver – es suficiente, Jin Ling ya debe estar sintiéndose lo suficiente mal como para que…

– No trates de defenderlo – dijo jalando suavemente su brazo para soltarse – Esta vez se pasó dos pueblos con lo que hizo y tú lo sabes bien – desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

Lan Sizhui suspiro ante las palabras de su compañero, aunque deseaba poder excusar el comportamiento de Jin Ling, no había forma de hacerlo. Lo que había hecho era una grave falta, había agredido a un maestro del clan Lan y no a cualquiera sino, al omega de uno de los herederos del clan por lo que, si Zewu–Jun se llegaba a enterar, el omega estaría en graves problemas.

Aunque algo le decía que su padre omega, para esos instantes, estaría convenciendo al segundo jade para dejarlo pasar.

– Jin Ling…

Él no le respondió.

– Entiendo tu enojo, quizás no el alcance del mismo pero, comprendo tu sentir respecto a madre pero… Lo que hiciste… Creo que fuiste demasiado duro con él y lo que le dijiste…

– ¿Y que querías que le dijera? – pregunto Jin Ling, intentando no sonar afectado por la situación – ¿Qué me quedara callado?, ¿Qué simplemente lo dejara pasar y pretendiéramos ser una familia feliz? – mordiéndose el labio inferior – ninguno de los dos me entiende… No es a ustedes a quienes les quitaron su posición de líder, ustedes no sufren las burlas silenciosas de los demás, a ustedes no les destrozaron la vida en un segundo… Desde que descubrieron que él es mi "madre" todo se jodio… Incluso me atrevería decir que ni él sabe con qué alfa se metió y para reparar su maldito error me abandono.

Aquello último hizo que Sizhui enarcara una ceja, ignorando la forma en cómo se expresó de su padre omega, le llamo la atención ese detalle en particular.

– Jin Ling… ¿No sabes quién es tu padre alfa? – le pregunto Sizhui con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

– Obviamente que no lo sé – respondió – y no tengo interés en preguntárselo a ese omega, si es que lo sabe para empezar.

– Tu sí que eres un completo idiota – menciono Jingyi negando con su cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

– Para tener dos meses viviendo en el clan Lan, me sorprende que no lo sepas.

– Espera… ¿Ustedes lo saben? – regresando a ver a ambos.

– De hecho muchos en Gusu lo saben – le respondió Jingyi rodando los ojos.

– Eso no es… Nadie ha mencionado nada.

– En Gusu está prohibido el chisme, ¿lo olvidas?

– Aun así… – desviando la mirada – seguramente es un alfa cualquiera que ni siquiera es cultivador por lo que…

– Es Hanguang–Jun – menciono Jingyi.

– No me interesa saber… ¿Qué? – regresando a ver al otro omega.

– Lo que escuchaste, tu padre alfa es Hanguang–Jun.

Los ojos de Jin Ling se ampliaron por completo al escuchar aquella revelación.

– No… Eso no… ¡Es imposible!

– ¿Por qué lo seria?

– Ellos no estaban juntos en aquella época… Además de serlo, ¿Por qué acepto abandonarme?, ¿no lo sabía?

– Nosotros no vamos a decirte todo eso – indico Jingyi – si quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntárselos directamente…. Aunque claro, después de lo que hiciste dudo que Hanguang–Jun te deje acercarte al maestro Wei.

– Jingyi – lo llamo Sizhui a modo de advertencia.

– ¿Qué?, es la verdad, todo el tiempo está enojado, culpando de todo al maestro Wei sin darle oportunidad de explicarse y después de lo que sucedió, sería un milagro que Hanguang–Jun le permita siquiera acercarse al Jinshi.

Jin Ling cansado de la acusación del otro omega se acercó a él y lo encaro.

– Tu que vas a saber – le replico – tu jamás entenderías como me siento, tu creciste con tus padres y familia en el clan Lan… No es a ti a quien toda su vida se vino abajo por culpa de ese secreto… A ti no te hicieron a un lado ni te regalaron como si fueras un objeto… Así que no me vengas con esos reproches cuando tú jamás sentirás lo estoy viviendo.

Jingyi se le quedo viendo unos segundos, agachando la cabeza y dibujando una sutil sonrosa.

– Que no entiendo, ¿dices? – susurro sin regresar a ver al otro omega – ¿Qué se supone que no entiendo? – le pregunto alzando la cabeza – ¿el que te criara una buena familia?, ¿el que te consideraran como un hijo aun cuando no tenías su sangre? – conectando su mirada con la del omega – no sabes la suerte que tienes… Cualquiera en tu lugar se alegraría.

– ¿Alégrame?, ¿de qué se supone debo alegrarme?, ¿De saber que era adoptado? ¿Qué me abandonaron nada más nacer?

– De que tus padres pensaran en tu bienestar antes que cualquier cosa y decidieran entregarte a una buena familia para que crecieras feliz y sano.

– …

– Tu solo te quejas por la vida que tuviste pero, muchos huérfanos desearían tener lo que tienes… Muchos son regalados o dejados en lugares no muy gratos ya que, sus padres no los amaban lo suficiente como para preocuparse por su bienestar futuro.

– …

– Muchos desearíamos tener tu suerte… Tener la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros padres biológicos, saber por qué tomaron la decisión de dejarnos, si nos amaban o no… Algunos solo quisiéramos agradecerles por la vida que hemos tenido en el clan Lan.

Jin Ling no les respondió de inmediato ya que, estaba algo consternado por las profundas y serias palabras que el otro omega le había dedicado en ese momento pero, de entre todas ellas, hubo una en particular que le llamo la atención y, entre más la pensaba, más lo inquietaba.

– Espera… Dijiste, ¿"Nosotros"? – regresando a ver a Lan Sizhui – ¿Significa lo que creo…?

Sizhui solo sonrió con algo de tristeza en su mirada y asintió.

– Jingyi también es adoptado.

Aquello sorprendió por completo al omega.

– Eso no puede ser cierto… Nunca supe de ello – recalco sin salir de su asombro.

– ¿Y por qué lo sabrías? – pregunto Jingyi, dejando atrás su propia melancolía – no es como si fuera un secreto que nadie quiere compartir – le aseguro– simplemente que en el clan Lan los que fuimos adoptados no sentimos la necesidad de decirlo. Tenemos una buena vida, una familia que nos ama y amigos que nos respetan, ¿para qué preocuparse por ello? – encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Ahora entiendo por qué Sizhui se siente tan identificado con Jingyi… Ambos son adoptados"_ pensó Jin Ling.

Negó con su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que, en esos momentos, no le eran de utilidad.

– ¿Sabes quienes fueron tus padres? – pregunto – Tus padres biológicos…

Jingyi negó.

– Nunca los conocí, ambos murieron en un incendio cuando era un bebe. Una vieja amiga de ambos que estaba con ellos logro sacarme antes de que el fuego consumiera la villa donde vivíamos y, como no podía hacerse cargo de mí, me trajo al clan más cercano…

– El clan Lan.

– Mmm… Zewu–Jun acepto acogerme y fui adoptado en su familia.

– Sí no mal recuerdo, el nombre de tu madre era Lan Xiang – menciono Jin Ling – la difunta hermana del Maestro Qiren fue quien te adopto… ¿No?

Jingyi asintió.

– Por aquel tiempo mi madre estaba de luto por la muerte de su esposo e hijo durante una cacería nocturna así que… Zewu–Jun y el maestro Qiren creyeron que sería conveniente que ella me criara, así tendría una nueva razón de vivir… – Llevando su mano hacia su pecho y dibujando una sonrisa – fue la mejor madre que alguien pudiera pedir, para ella siempre fui su hijo… Hasta el día que falleció por la enfermedad que padecía, jamás dejo de demostrarme el amor que me tenía.

Jin Ling se mantuvo en silencio y bajo la mirada.

– Es por eso que… No sabes la suerte que tienes – le recalco Jingyi – deberías pensar mejor las cosas y hablar con el maestro Wei, escuchar las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo… En vez de solo reprocharle en cada oportunidad que te es posible.

Jin Ling se cruzó de brazos y chasqueo la lengua.

– ¿Y cómo haría eso? – pregunto – aunque tomara la decisión de escuchar a ese omega, Hanguang–Jun no dejaría que me acercara a él.

– El enojo de padre es evidente – intervino Sizhui – pero estoy seguro que si madre le dice que quiere verte, él no se negara a dejarte entrar al Jinshi.

– Eso es cierto, Hanguang–Jun nunca le ha negado nada al maestro Wei – apoyo Jingyi – aun cuando no le agrade la idea, si verte le hace feliz sin duda te dejara pasar.

Jin Ling no respondió y se perdió dentro de sus pensamientos, analizando toda la información que ambos le dieron.

– ¿Y qué harás? – pregunto Jingyi – ¿escucharas al maestro Wei?

– Puedo hablar con ellos si gustas y decirles que quieres saber la verdad – agrego Sizhui.

Jin Ling se les quedo viendo sin emitir palabra alguna pero, por la mirada que estaba dedicándoles a ambos, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

* * *

– Todo esto es mi culpa – murmuro el omega, ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho de su alfa.

– No lo es – aseguro el segundo Jade – no eres dueño de las emociones de Jin Ling.

– Pero fue a causa de todos esos secretos que su vida…

– Wei Ying – lo llamo su esposo, alejándolo con sumo cariño de su pecho y levantando la cabeza del mismo con su mano, buscando que sus miradas se conectaran – no podías predecir lo que sucedió.

– Aun así… Yo…

– Los sentimientos y emociones que ha experimentado Jin Ling son de él, ni tu ni nadie puede controlarlos.

–…

– Ciertamente, todo lo que ha sucedido fueron el detonante de su enojo y mal humor – acariciando la mejilla de su omega suavemente – pero eso no es excusa lo que te hizo.

Wei Ying sonríe tristemente y apoya su mejilla sobre la palma de su esposo.

– ¿Sigues molesto?

– …

– Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… Ambos estamos bien – tocando su enorme barriga con su mano – nada sucedió, Jingyi me atrapo antes de que cayera.

– ¿Y si no lo hubiese hecho? – pregunto su alfa con algo de molestia – Tu estado no es totalmente estable, estas a pocos meses de dar a luz… Si hubieses caído…

Wei Wuxian le dedico una mirada llena de comprensión a su esposo, alzando sus manos para tomar aquel hermoso rostro entre las mismas y hacer que sus frentes se encontraran.

– Lo sé, lamento preocuparte tanto.

– Siempre me preocupare por ti, por ambos.

Ambos se observan unos segundos antes de que sus labios se encuentren, disfrutando de la suave caricia mientras sus aromas se mesclaban de forma agradable e inundaban el Jinshi.

– Y… ¿Sobre el castigo de Jin Ling? – pregunto rompiendo el beso.

Su esposo solo desvió la mirada y su aroma demostraba su molestia respecto a ese tema.

– Lan Zhan, por favor… – halando de su túnica para que regresara a verle.

– Jin Ling no puede volver al Jinshi – le dijo sin regresar a verle.

Wei Ying apretó con algo de fuerza la tela de la túnica de su esposo.

– Lan Zhan, por favor, no culpes a Jin Ling… Lo que paso…

– Wei Ying, no puedes excusar su comportamiento cada que cometa una equivocación, lo que hizo no fue correcto – le respondió seriamente – todos los discípulos y maestros del clan conocen tu condición, saben que no pueden angustiarte – regresando a verle – con su sola presciencia, Jin Ling te altero demasiado… No permitiré que ponga en riesgo la vida de ambos.

– Sabes que lo entiendo, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de nuestro cachorro pero… También debemos comprender la situación de Jin Ling, no ha sido fácil para él asimilar lo que sucedió además – desviando la mirada – tampoco actué correctamente, no debí darle esa cachetada.

– No aprueba la violencia física pero… Lo que dijo Jin Ling… Es entendible porque te alteraste – tomando el brazo de su esposo y apretándolo suavemente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el omega regreso a verle con una ceja enarcada.

– ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Su esposo no respondió y con ello no tuvo que preguntar más.

– Escuchaste todo.

– …

– Ambos nos alteramos – le aseguro con una triste sonrisa – por eso no quiero que culpes ni castigues a Jin Ling, ya tiene suficiente con lo que está viviendo.

– Wei Ying.

– Lan Zhan, por favor.

– …

– Lan Wangji – acercándose un poco más a su alfa.

– …

– Hanguang–Jun – lo llamo, usando un tono de voz baja y cariñosa – ¿vas a ignorar a tu pobre omega embarazado y no lo complacerás con algo tan pequeño como perdonar a Jin Ling?

El segundo jade no respondió, tragando con fuerza al percibir las feromonas tan dulces que su omega estaba emanando, soltó un largo suspiro al verse incapaz de ignorar a su omega mucho menos cuando usaba aquel tono de voz tan dulce y meloso.

Sintiéndose derrotado por la insistencia de su omega regreso a verle y, cuando estaba por responder, unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron.

– ¿Quién será? – pregunto Wuxian – es algo tarde como para que alguien venga visitarnos.

– Mmm…

Con cuidado soltó a su omega y se levantó de su lugar, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza se encontró con la figura de su hijo mayor, quien solo hizo una reverencia al verlo de frente.

– Padre.

– Sizhui.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto Wei Ying.

Lan Wangji solo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza y entro en el Jinshi, siendo seguido por su hijo al interior del mismo.

– ¡A– Yuan! – exclamo el omega, levantándose con cuidado y caminando hacia su hijo.

– Madre – sonriéndole suavemente y abrazándolo unos segundos.

– ¿Qué paso con Jin Ling? – pregunto nada más romper el abrazo – ¿está bien?

Su hijo mayor asintió, alegrándose un poco cuando el gesto de preocupación desapareció del rostro de su padre omega.

– ¿Hablaron con él?

– Lo hicimos, se tranquilizó después de lo ocurrido y…

– …

– Se arrepiente por lo que hizo.

Su padre omega negó con su cabeza.

– La culpa no solo es de él, también fue mía… No debí alterarme de ese modo.

– Madre… Jin Ling también debió medir sus palabras, su estado es delicado y no debe sobresaltarse.

El omega suspiro al notar como ambos alfas eran igual de exagerados en cuanto a su salud y bienestar.

– Digno hijo de Hanguang–Jun – soltó de pronto – De tal palo, tal astilla.

Su hijo solo atino a sonrojarse suavemente.

– ¿Jin Ling menciono algo más? – pregunto el segundo jade, en un intento de evitar que su hijo se avergonzara más de lo debido.

– Mmm… Dijo que… Desea escuchar lo que madre tenga que decir.

El omega se sorprendió por completo.

– ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de idea? – pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

Lan Sizhui se rasco suavemente su mejilla.

– Jingyi – dijo en un suave susurro.

Wei Wuxian solo enarco una ceja.

– Él le grito que… Era adoptado y que debería agradecer el poder estar contigo, que en vez de juzgarte del modo en el que lo hace, debería escucharte.

Su padre omega solo rio por lo bajo.

– Cada día me sorprende mas la impertinencia de Jingyi – negando con su cabeza – ¿Dónde está Jin Ling?

– Fuera… Esperando que le permitan entrar.

El omega regreso a ver a su esposo y, sin necesidad de preguntas, el segundo jade solo suspiro y asintió con su cabeza.

Sizhui sonrió y salió fuera del Jinshi para comunicárselo al omega más joven.

– Lan Zhan – acercándose a su esposo antes de que su hijo regresara – Quiero hablar a solas con Jin Ling – le dijo de pronto.

– Wei Ying.

– Entiendo que estés preocupado y temes que algo salga mal pero, confía en mí… Quiero hablar con Jin Ling sin que se sienta nervioso y, después de cómo casi lo ahogas con tus feromonas… – haciendo una ligera mueca – no creo que este cómodo.

El segundo jade lo observo unos momentos y suspiro suavemente.

– De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a alterarte o levantarte la voz…

Wei Ying coloco un dedo sobre los labios de su alfa, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera acabar la oración.

– No pasara, te lo aseguro.

Lan Wangji asintió muy a su pesar, acercando el cuerpo de su omega al suyo y depositando un beso sobre su frente.

– Volveré mas tarde.

Wei Ying asintió.

El segundo jade se alejó y salió del Jinshi.

Una vez fuera se encontró con la figura de ambos jóvenes, quienes hablaban entre ellos.

– Sizhui, Jin Ling – los llamo.

Ambos regresaron a verlo.

– Padre.

Jin Ling no respondió y bajo la cabeza, avergonzado por lo sucedido.

Lan Wangji se acercó y observo la figura del omega, percibiendo en su aroma los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

– Jin Ling – lo llamo nuevamente.

– … – Levantando la cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la mirada del alfa.

– Ten cuidado con tus palabras – le recalco – Wei Ying esta embarazado y no debe alterarse.

Jin Ling abrió su boca pero las palabras no salieron de la misma, por lo que solo atino a asentir con su cabeza.

– Sizhui.

Fue lo único que dijo el segundo jade antes de retomar sus pasos y alejarse del Jinshi.

Su hijo capto la indirecta y sonrió suavemente.

–No te preocupes – le dijo con voz conciliadora – madre seguramente no está enojada así que, solo deja que las cosas fluyan.

Jin Ling asintió.

Tras eso Sizhui se alejó y siguió a su padre, dejando al omega solo en el lugar.

El omega observo el Jinshi desde afuera durante unos segundos, tratando de controlar los nervios que estaban consumiéndolo poco a poco, preguntándose internamente si había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar escuchar a Wei Wuxian.

"_¿Debería irme?"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Pero recordó de forma fugaz las palabras de Lan Jingyi que, aunque no aceptaba del todo a ese omega, lo que le había dicho o mejor dicho, gritado de frente, le había calado muy en el fondo. Es cierto que sus situaciones eran diferentes pero, ¿Cómo un omega como Lan Jingyi, cuyas expectativas eran mayores por saberse adoptado, había tomado las cosas mejor que él?

No podía quedarse atrás, debía afrontar las cosas, ya había llegado hasta ese punto y no podía retractarse.

Respiro profundamente y tomando un poco del valor que tenía, camino hacia la puerta corrediza del Jinshi y la abrió lentamente.

El ambiente estaba cubierto por las fuertes feromonas del segundo jade, como avisándole que debía tener cuidado con su omega, algo que le hizo tragar con fuerza e ingreso al lugar.

– Jin Ling.

La voz de Wei Wuxian lo sobresalto, encontrándolo sentado frente a la pequeña mesa del centro. Su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de enojo o molestia por lo anterior ocurrido, algo que muy en el fondo le alegraba.

Jin Ling se sentó frente al omega y tras unos segundos de silencio, hablo con un tono bajo.

– Lo siento.

– Jin Ling…

– No, déjame hablar… Me disculpo por mi anterior comportamiento, no debí alterarte, aun cuando conozco tu estado no medí mis palabras ni mal comportamiento… Sí algo le hubiese pasado al cachorro, yo…

Wei Ying sonrió y se deslizo hacia donde estaba el omega más joven, colocando su mano sobre su hombro para que regresara a verle.

– Este bien, no pasó nada… No tengo nada que disculparte ya que, yo también me excedí.

Jin Ling desvía la mirada.

Wei Ying al comprender lo mal que se sentía, decidió dejar ese tema zanjado y hablar de lo que había traído a Jin Ling al Jinshi en primer lugar.

– A–Yuan dijo que, ibas a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Jin Ling asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

– Yo… Quiero saber lo que… Sucedió cuando… – dijo teniendo dificultades para hablar.

Al ver las dificultades que el más joven tenía para sacar el tema, soltó un largo suspiro. Aun cuando él tenía muchas dudas acerca de que Jin Ling fuera realmente su hijo, merecía saber que sucedió en el pasado y el por qué tomo esa dura decisión.

– De acuerdo… Te contare todo – dijo con una triste sonrisa – ¿Ya sabes quién es…?

– Me lo dijo Jingyi – respondió rápidamente.

– Ya veo, eso hará más fáciles las cosas.

– Aunque, no entiendo cómo, ¿no se supone que ambos se odiaban en aquella época? – pregunto con algo de intriga – muchos decían que eran como el agua y el aceite, que no podía estar ni dos minutos en un mismo sitio sin terminar peleando… ¿Cómo fue que…?

– No todo era como muchos piensan.

Con calma comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido, omitiendo las cosas que creyó eran demasiado explicitas para la inocente mente del joven omega. Hablo de cómo, durante la caza de una criatura que atormentaba un lugar, su celo se había adelantado y como este, termino descontrolando el de Lan Wangji.

El como un alfa del clan Lan, famoso por su fuerte autocontrol ante cualquier cosa, incluso el celo de un omega, se había vuelto preso del mismo al ser ambos destinados, terminado con la concepción de su primogénito durante esa cacería.

Le relato lo difícil que fue para él enterarse de su estado, de sus miedos e inseguridades respecto al futuro. De cómo tuvo que reprimir las inmensas ganas de ir a buscar al segundo jade para decirle sobre su futura paternidad pero, el miedo a ser rechazado no solo por él sino también, por su amada secta, pudieron con su propia seguridad.

Por lo que, cuando su Shijie y cuñado descubrieron su estado, acepto su ayuda para que su embarazo fuera tranquilo y tomara la decisión en mejores condiciones.

Aunque al final… Su decisión se mantuvo y entrego a su cachorro a pocos días de haber nacido, con la esperanza de que tuviera un mejor futuro lejos de la sangre y muerte que constantemente lo perseguían.

– Pero… ¿Por qué cuando Mo te convoco, no dijiste nada? – pregunto Jin Ling una vez termino el otro su explicación.

– Mi mala memoria.

– …

– ¿Alguna vez escuchaste decir que yo era muy malo para recordar las cosas?

– Creo que tío alguna vez lo menciono.

– Bueno, sumando al hecho de mi repentina resurrección y la forma tan traumática de mi muerte… Algunas cosas estaban borradas o bloqueadas dentro de mi mente.

– Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que no lo recordabas?

Wei Ying asintió con su cabeza.

– Pero, ¿eso es posible?

– Bueno, en mi caso lo fue – encogiéndose de hombros – no recordaba nada sobre mi embarazo ni lo que hice con mi cachorro así que… No es que no quisiera decir la verdad, simplemente no lo recordaba.

– …

– Pero cuando finalmente lo hice… – agachando la cabeza y respirando profundamente para reprimir sus emociones – sentí como mi alma se desgarraba por dentro – forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquellas palabras calaron con fuerza en el interior de Jin Ling, jamás imagino que todo hubiese ocurrido de ese modo. Simplemente había creído en las habladurías y rumores que todo en Torre Koi comenzaron a circular nada más se descubrió aquel engaño. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Wei Wuxian lo había abandonado solo porque no lo deseaba? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y creer que era producto de esas "relaciones" clandestinas que el omega tenia según los rumores mal infundado?

Había juzgado sin saber toda la verdad a quien se supone le había dado la vida… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

– Creí… Que no me querías…

– Jin Ling.

– Solo pensé… Que fui un error en tu vida – dijo con la voz cada vez más entrecortada – Yo solo…

– Jin Ling, no fue tu culpa…Tu solo…

El joven omega negó con su cabeza y apretó con fuerza sus manos.

– Te culpe de todo, cuando tu solo… – sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas – solo creí lo peor de ti…

– …

– Lo siento – susurro, llevándose las manos a la cara – lo siento….

Wei Ying no soporto verlo de aquella forma y solo pudo envolverlo entre sus brazos, dejando que Jin Ling ocultara su rostro en su pecho, desahogando todos esos sentimientos que tenía.

– Perdóname… Perdóname… – repitió constantemente, abrazándose al cuerpo del otro omega o, al menos lo posible, considerando su estado.

– Jin Ling… No tengo nada que perdonarte.

– Lo siento tanto…. Lo siento… Mamá.

Aquella última palabra hizo que el corazón del omega diera un vuelvo.

"_Jin Ling… No sé si merezco que me digas de ese modo ya que yo no estoy seguro de que tú seas…"_ pensó para sus adentros, estrechando con más fuerza el cuerpo del omega más joven.

– Lo siento…

Wei Ying dejo escapar un suspiro.

– Jin Ling – haciendo que el omega se irguiera nuevamente y lo mirara a la cara nuevamente – no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo actuaste según lo que creías.

– Pero yo…

–Escucha, en cierta parte tengo la culpa – le aseguro – es cierto que no lo recordaba pero, una vez lo hice no hice mención alguna del mismo… Sí hubiese hablado quizás, las cosas serias diferentes.

– Aun así… Yo te grite, te juzgue…

– Ambos cometimos errores y aprendimos de ellos, ¿no?

Jin Ling asintió.

– Entonces, ¿para qué seguir enfocándonos por lo que fue? – le pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas – mejor concentrémonos en el futuro… En ser mejores que ayer.

Jin Ling hizo un gesto de estar pensándolo y asintió unos segundos después.

– A partir de ahora no más lágrimas, ¿sí?

– De acuerdo.

– Bien…

– Aunque…

– ¿Mmm?

– Hanguang–Jun… El no creo que me perdone.

– No te preocupes por él – llevando su mano hacia su cabeza y acariciándola suavemente – Lan Zhan no está enojado solo preocupado pero, hablare con él para que no haya problemas.

Jin Ling solo asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo del omega, disfrutando del suave aroma que desprendía.

Wei Ying solo sonrió y se dejó abrazar por el otro, acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

"_Así que… Así es como se siente estar en brazos de tu madre..."_ pensó Jin Ling, dejándose llevar por la situación, sin darse cuenta en que momento, termino dormido en brazos del omega del segundo jade.

**つづく****/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola suscriptores!

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, no sabía cómo hacer esta reconciliación, luche mucho por imaginármela pero, al final deje algo sencillo ya que, no encontré algo mas elaborado o complejo.

Lo único que si tenía en mente es que, cuando Wei Wuxian se reconciliaría con Jin Ling, terminaran en un abrazo y con este último durmiéndose en el calor del mismo.

Ahora, si creen que por eso ya se solucionó todo pues no, aún hay problemas que resolver.

Fuera de eso, ahora las preguntas:

¿Qué les pareció la pequeña interacción de Lan Wangji y Lan Sizhui?

Sé que Lwj no es muy expresivo pero, trate de hacer una escena suave con su hijo.

¿Qué pensaron sobre Jin Ling, su reclamo y el empujón que le dio a Wwx?

Debo añadir que dude mucho en hacerlo de ese modo ya que, si de por si siento que hay occ en mi fic en cuanto a personalidades, temí pasarme mucho con esto pero, una buena amiga leyó la escena y me dijo que para ella estaba bien. Jin Ling creció siendo muy mimado por JC y la pulga, además de que estaba muy enojado, furioso, estaba reclamando lo sucedido y es algo que se le salió de las manos, algo que puede suceder hasta en la vida real. Por eso la deje.

¿Qué sintieron al descubrir que Jingyi es adoptado?

Bueno, en la novela no dicen nada sobre su familia, solo que es un Lan como Lan Wangji y su hermano por lo que, da pie a jugar con la información.

Lo mismo con la hermana de Qiren, en la novela no mencionan si no tenía más familia aparte de su hermano fallecido y sobrinos por lo que, jugué con eso, además de que, en la novela la única mujer mencionada del clan Lan era Lan Yi y por qué fue su líder xd fuera de ahí, las mujeres son un 0 a la izquierda, incluso Wwx pensó que eran un mito hasta que conoció a una cultivadora del clan Lan en los extras.

¿Qué pensaron de la actitud de Lwj sobre lo sucedido?

Siento que cualquier futuro padre estaría súper preocupado, nada más que decir.

¿La reconciliación Wwx con Jin Ling?

Bueno, eso ya lo explique JAJAJA

Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Los amo!


End file.
